Forever Is Over
by JessicaStone134
Summary: PC Jessica Waite and her family have been in Sun Hill for six months, but when things start to go wrong, will Sergeant Stone be the one to comfort her?
1. In the Beginning

**Here's my new story featuring Jess, Dan and of course Callum. I hope you enjoy it, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me a review. Thanks!**

It was early Saturday morning when PC Jessica Waite changed into her civilian clothes and made her way sleepily out the station to her car. She had worked at Sun Hill police station for just under six months now, and she loved it. Before, she had worked in Cornwall with the Cornwall and Devon Police, so to go from that to the Met was a big shock, but a welcome one. Her and her husband Dan had decided to move to London so that they could further their careers, and they didn't have a single regret so far.

*

Jess had just worked the Friday night shift, one where she was constantly on her feet and brining new prisoners into the station. She had been paired with Tony for the night, and she enjoyed hearing about him complain about how things were different in his day. She unlocked her car, waving to Sally as she too left. She couldn't wait to get home to see her son. That was probably the one thing she hated about her job; it meant she couldn't see her son as much as she wanted.

*

Jess unlocked the door quietly. She hoped that Luke had been good for Dan; she knew Dan would be grumpy if Luke had kept him up. She placed her red bag on the table, putting her keys in the dish by the door. She sat on the chair, taking off her boots, rubbing her sore feet. What she needed was a nice hot bath with some chilled music playing and some candles lit. Or maybe just a cuddle with her son. She smiled to herself, getting up and climbing the stairs. She paused as she passed her bedroom, seeing Dan asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief and carried on to the end of the corridor where Luke's room was. She unhooked the catch at the top of the door which Dan had put on a few weeks ago. They had decided to put it on as Luke woke up early, so it stopped him getting out his room and falling down the stairs. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and she slowly turned it, hoping it wouldn't creak. Thankfully it gave way and she stepped into Luke's green bedroom. And there he was, sleeping peacefully in his big boy bed. He was laying on his back, one arm flung above his head and one arm resting on his chest. Jess sat on the edge of his bed, pushing back his dark brown hair. She lay down next to him, placing one arm protectively over his chest, the other holding his hand that was above his head. Jess' breathing soon slowed down so that it matched the rise and fall of Luke's chest, and before she knew it, she was asleep.

*

An hour later, Dan woke up, his arm searching Jess' side of the bed. All he could feel was the duvet, and her pillow which was cold. He looked at the clock, seeing that Jess should have been home. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched. His grey eyes searched the room for any sign that Jess was home, but he saw none. He sighed, knowing that she had probably been caught up at work, but he wished that she would tell him when she would be late. He pulled back the dark blue covers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed as they landed on the plush carpet. He walked out their bedroom, about to head down the stairs when he saw Luke's door was open. He frowned, knowing that he had shut it and put the catch on. He crept down the corridor, pushing the door open. He smiled as he saw his wife on the bed, her arms wrapped protectively around their son. Her blonde hair was fanned out on the pillow, a contrast to Luke's dark hair, so much like his own. He leaned against the door frame, watching them sleep.

*

Jess was awoken to someone licking her face. She brought her hand up, trying to distinguish what it was. She felt the soft hair of her son, and she laughed. He was trying to kiss her, not lick her. She opened her eyes, and smiled when she saw her own eyes looking back at her. Luke may have got Dan's hair, and most of Dan's facial features, but the eyes were all hers. Bright green eyes sparkling with fun and mischief.

"Morning honey. Did you sleep ok?" Jess asked, sitting up and hugging Luke as he climbed onto her lap. Luke nodded, tucking himself into her lap. "Good. Shall we go and see if daddy is awake? We'll all have breakfast together. Does that sound good?" She felt Luke nodding under her chin, so scooped him up in her arms and carried him out of his room and down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Dan standing there, pouring her out a coffee. On the table was breakfast and a drink for Luke. Jess walked over to Dan, kissing him on the cheek.

"Morning." Jess said, looking into those grey eyes that she loved so much.

"Good morning. Good night at work?" Dan asked, placing Jess' coffee on the table and taking Luke from her arms, giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah, really busy though. I am so read for sleep." Jess mumbled as she drank her coffee.

"Well you can go up back to bed in a minute, just eat something first." Dan said sternly. She didn't eat enough as it was, and it made him angry when she didn't look after herself.

Jess laughed, "What would I do without you, eh?" she said, placing her hand on his cheek.

"God only knows." Dan replied, placing Luke in his special chair and handing him his breakfast. "What do you say?"

"Thank you daddy." Luke said, his fingers already shoving pieces of toast in his mouth.

"People would think we didn't feed him!" Jess said, watching her son.

Dan ruffled Luke's hair, "He just has a good appetite like me! Something you could learn!"

"It's not my fault I don't eat that much!" Jess said, finishing off her toast and washing her plate and mug up. "Right then, I'm going up to bed. Wake me up an hour before you're due in ok?" Jess kissed Dan slowly on the lips as she walked past.

"Will do. Sleep well honey." Dan called after her.

"Mummy sleep." Luke said nodding.

"That's right, mummy's gone to bed because she works too hard doesn't she. She doesn't spend enough time with us does she." Dan said quietly, sighing.

*

_If you told an 11 year old Jessica Hunter that in ten years she would have a son and be engaged, she would have laughed at you and told you where to go. Jess had never envisioned her life being like this. She had always seen herself as an independent woman, someone who didn't listen to anyone else and didn't have time for anyone else. But that changed when at 18 she met Daniel Waite. She had just started her police training and was on a night out with the girls when they met. At 23, he was five years older than her, but Jess had always liked an older man. Jess loved the way his dark hair fell just in front of his eyes, how his grey eyes sparkled with laughter at something his friend had said to him. She had loved the way his hands roamed her body when they were dancing, and she had loved the way he walked her home, making sure he was ok. The following day she got a text from him, asking her out on another date. She agreed, and soon they were a couple. At first her parents had been against it, as she was supposed to be concentrating on her career and he was five years older than her, but then they saw how Dan looked at her, looked at her like he truly loved her. They couldn't fight love, and Jess wouldn't have listened to them anyway, so they let her do what she wanted, which involved Dan. A few months after Jess had qualified as a police officer, Dan had finished his law degree and decided to work within the police as a CPS lawyer. Soon enough they had enough money to buy their own flat, and they moved in as soon as possible. Neither had been so happy, nor had they felt so lucky. But that changed when they were out and some guy was trying to chat up Jess. Dan had just seen red, punching the man so hard he fell to the floor, blood streaming out his nose. Jess had been disgusted, not believing that the gentle, kind man she had fallen in love with was capable of being so violent. Jess had stormed back home, not letting him in the flat. She knew then that she didn't want to be with someone who could be that violent, who wouldn't even wait for an explanation. She packed her bag and was about to walk out the flat when she tripped over something. She flicked on the living room light which shone out into the hall, and Jess realised she had tripped over Dan. He had been lying there, waiting for her to come out. He had apologised, and apologised, and apologised. He had begged for her not to go, to say with him. He told her it was a one off, that he had never done that before and didn't intend to do it again. Jess had caved in, because she loved him, and that was that._

*

_Jess was 20, Dan 25, when they got engaged. They had just found out that they were having a baby, and Dan had spontaneously proposed to her. Of course she had accepted, because she loved him and wanted to be with him forever. They had gone out for dinner to celebrate to a beautiful little Spanish style restaurant. Jess had gone up to the bar to order some drinks and had got chatting with the bar man who she used to know. They were talking and laughing for ten minutes by the time she realised that she was supposed to be getting drinks so that her and Dan could celebrate properly. She had returned to the table with her non alcoholic cocktail and Dan's beer when he said he wanted to leave. Jess couldn't understand his sudden change of mood but just went along with it. They got home and Jess had just pulled the chain across on the door and turned to walk through to the living room when Dan hit her. Her hand quickly covered the place where he had hit her, and as she looked up at him through teary eyes, she couldn't believe that he would hit her. They were engaged, they were having a baby, and he had hit her. Dan moved towards her, his eyes filled with apologies, but Jess recoiled from him. That was the first time Dan hit her, but not the last._

*

Jess was pulled back to the present by Dan whispering in her ear.

"Jess, come on, wake up." Dan whispered, stroking her hair. He bent down, kissing her lips.

"Why can't you wake me up like this every day?" Jess asked quietly, her eyes still shut but a smile on her face.

"Because then it wouldn't have such a big impact would it." he said, kissing her again.

"Mummy!" Luke's voice came from the door, and then she heard a pattering of feet against the carpet, and then a soft weight fell on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see her husband tickling her son. Today was a good day.


	2. Bad Day

**Second chapter up! Thank you to Hollie, Meg and Em for the reviews. Hope you enjoy :)**

Jess took a seat next to Sally in the briefing room. Her day was not going well. First, Luke had woken up grumpy and wouldn't get dressed, and then he threw his breakfast on the floor. And then Dan came in, angry about being woken up so early, and then when he saw the mess Luke had made he started to shout at him, making Luke cry. Jess had taken Luke into the living room away from Dan, getting him ready for nursery. While Luke waited in the living room for Jess, Dan was laying in her in the kitchen.

"_You can't let him get away with throwing his food on the floor and not doing what he's told!" Dan had shouted at her._

"_I didn't let him get away with it! I told him off before you came stomping down. He said sorry and that was that! And then you start shouting at him and it just made it worse!" Jess retaliated, crossing her arms._

"_I didn't start shouting at him!" Dan said, throwing his hands up._

"_You did, and then he started crying. You scared him, and I'm not going to stand there doing nothing while you shout at him and make him cry." Jess hissed._

_Dan grabbed her by the arms, "You do not walk away from me while I am talking to you. Do you understand?" Dan said in her ear._

_Jess gritted her teeth. She didn't want to give in, but she had to get Luke to nursery and it would do more harm than good if she argued with him. "Yes Dan." Jess replied. She wrenched her arms free from Dan's vice grip and stormed out the kitchen. She walked into the living room where Luke was sat on the floor crying. Jess immediately went over to him, picking him up and holding him tight. "What's up honey?"_

"_Daddy shouted." Luke said between tears._

"_I know baby, but he's not shouting anymore is he. Let's get you to nursery so you can play with all your friends shall we?" Jess said, plastering a smile on her face. She wiped away Luke's tears, kissing him on the head before picking up their bags and leaving the house._

"Pc Waite? PC Waite are you listening?" a voice said. Jess was pulled back to the here and now, and she saw that everyone was looking at her. "Jess?" It was Callum talking to her.

"Yeah sarge, I'm fine. Sorry." she said apologetically.

Callum looked at her closely and then repeated what he had said, "You and Sally are in the patrol car around the Farmeade ok?"

"Yep fine." Jess replied quickly.

Sally nudged her, "Are you alright? You seemed a bit out of it then."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine." Jess said, nodding.

"Ok, well you know you can talk to me don't you?" Sally said, getting up after Callum had dismissed them.

"Yeah I do, thanks Sal." Jess said, following her out.

*

They had just done a full loop around the Farmeade when they spotted a young girl running away from an older man.

"Sal stop the car, look." Jess said, unbuckling her seatbelt and pointing.

Sally stopped the car by the kerb, and Jess jumped out, taking chase after the man. She heard Sally not far behind her.

"Oi stop! Police!" Jess shouted, but the man ignored her. Jess could see that the little girl was getting worn out, so she pushed herself to run faster. The girl darted across the road, and Jess and Sally held their breath as a car screeched to a halt in front of her. The girl looked at the car, startled, but then saw the man catching up so started running again.

"Why the hell is he after a little girl?" Sally panted as they ran.

"God knows, but it doesn't look like he wants to give her sweets does it." Jess replied, starting to gain ground on the man and girl.

"Any units around the Farmeade estate able to support in a chase, over." Sally said into her radio.

"Me and Nate are just around the corner in the area car. We'll be there in a minute. Where are you, over?" Callum asked.

"Between the two highest flats, heading East towards the park over." Sally replied.

"Received." Callum said, the radio going dead as he sped up toward their location.

"Are you deaf? I told you to stop!" Jess shouted. She was pleased to see that the man was slowing, but so was the girl. Jess knew she wouldn't be able to run full blast that much longer either, or just hoped that either Callum and Nate got him first or that he slowed down enough for them to catch him.

"Jess look, the girl's stopped." Sally said, pointing to where the girl was hunched over, not far from them. Just as the man was about to catch up with them, the area car with Callum and Nate in swung to a stop in front of her, standing in the way of the man. Nate opened his door as the man ran, knocking him to the ground.

"Is this him?" Nate asked, yanking the man to his feet.

Jess and Sally were breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath, so they just nodded.

"What's your name?" Callum asked him.

"I no speak English." he replied.

"Really? Right then, let's get you down the station shall we." Nate said, pushing his head down and placing him in the back seat of the car.

"You can't arrest him for anything can you?" Jess asked, "Because technically he didn't do anything except chase her."

"Yeah, we didn't see him lay a finger on her." Sally chipped in.

"Well no, but we can find out who he is to keep an eye on him. Will you two be alright with the girl?" Callum asked, looking to where the girl was still hunched over. Jess took a closer look, and ran over to the girl. She wasn't breathing right, her breath kept hitching in her chest.

"Call an ambulance, I think she's having an asthma attack." Jess shouted to the others. Callum ran over and joined her.

"Hello darlin'. Can you tell me what your name is?" Callum asked.

"Sarge, she can barely breathe let alone talk. Don't worry honey, just try and follow my breathing ok. Deep breath in, then out." Jess said, breathing along with the girl trying to get her taking deep breaths again. The ambulance arrived just as the girl's breathing had returned to normal.

"Ok, the paramedics are going to take you to hospital, and Jess is going to go with you. Then we can ring your parents and let them know what's happened ok?" Callum said, crouching in front of the girl. She nodded and looked to where the man in the back of the area car was. "Jess, stay with her at the hospital. Make sure the parents know what happened, ok?"

"Yes sarge." Jess said with a nod, "Come on, let's get you into the ambulance."

*

Twenty minutes later, Jess had just been told that the girl would be able to talk. She followed the nurse down the ward until they got to the end.

"She's in this one. Try not to get her worked up or anything." the nurse said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jess said, opening the curtain. The girl was sat cross legged on the bed. She had vivid red hair which was thick and didn't look like it had been brushed. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her face was covered in freckles. She looked up as Jess came in, and smiled. Jess smiled when she saw that the girl was missing her two front teeth. "How're you feeling?"

"Better thank you. I like you, you caught the bad man." the girl said with a toothy smile and a slight lisp.

"Oh, I didn't catch him, my colleagues did." Jess said with a laugh, sitting on the bed next to the girl. "I want to ask you a few questions, is that ok?" The girl thought about it for a minute, and then nodded. "Good. First, what's your name?"

"My name is Rosie Eleanor Lawrence and I'm eight. What's your name?" Rosie asked innocently.

"My name is Jessica Grace Waite." Jess replied.

"That's a pretty name. I don't like my name." Rosie said, her small shoulders sagging.

"I think it's a lovely name. Now, do you think you could tell me where you live and what your phone number is? We need to let your parents know that you're here." Jess asked.

Rosie looked worried, "I live in flat 12 Mayweed House. My phone number is 478209, but my mummy and daddy aren't there."

Jess frowned, "Where are they?"

"I don't know. Well, my mummy is dead, but my daddy went away yesterday and he hasn't come back yet. I miss him." Rosie said, her lower lip trembling.

"Oh honey, it's ok, we'll find him." Jess said gently, putting her arm round Rosie's shoulders. "I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to ring my friend at the police station and get her to try and find your dad, and then I'll take you to the police station with me until we find him. How does that sound?"

"Am I being arrested?" Rosie asked in a panic.

"No of course you're not. But then I can ask you some more questions as well. Does that sound ok then?" Jess asked, hopping off the bed.

"Ok then. But can I only talk to you?" Rosie asked.

"Of course. I won't be a minute." Jess smiled at Rosie as she pulled back the curtain, stepping onto the ward. She pulled it closed behind her, thinking what kind of parent would leave their eight year old on their own. Unless something had happened to Rosie's dad to make him not come back, he didn't have any excuses for leaving her.

*

Jess took Rosie's hand as they walked up through the front doors of the police station. Jess was just about to walk into the soft interview room when she heard Smithy calling her.

"Er, PC Waite, what do you think you're doing?" Smithy asked, coming to stand next to her.

"I'm taking Rosie into the soft interview room." Jess replied.

"I can see that, but this isn't a crèche. Where are her parents?" Smithy asked, keeping his voice low.

"I don't know sarge, Sally is trying to find her father. He left yesterday and hasn't been back since." Jess answered, turning so that Rosie couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Right ok, but if you can't find him, you're going to have to ring social services." Smithy said with a nod before walking off. That was the one thing Jess didn't want to do.

"Come on Rosie, let's go sit in here." Jess said, smiling brightly at Rosie. She opened the door to the soft interview room, and watched as Rosie entered cautiously.

"Am I in trouble?" Rosie asked, climbing onto the sofa.

"No you're not. Don't worry." Jess said, "Can I ask you a few more questions now please?"

"Uh huh." Rosie said, swinging her legs.

"Did your daddy say where he was going?" Jess asked, getting out her pen and pad.

"No, he just said he had to go away cause it was very important. He gave me a little key and said that if anyone knocked on the door and wanted it I had to give it to them." Rosie said slowly, remembering what her dad had said.

"A key?" Jess asked, confused.

"Yep, it opens the special treasure chest in daddy's wardrobe. He won't tell me what's in there though, he says its for grown ups. That's why the man was chasing me, he wanted my key. But I like the key so didn't want to give it to him." Rosie replied.

"The man wanted the key? Have you got the key with you?" Jess asked slowly.

Rosie nodded, producing a small key on some string from the neck of her top, "Here." She took it off, giving Jess the string. Jess held it up, looking closely at the key.

"Thanks Rosie. What we're going to do is I'm going to take you to your flat with some friends of mine, and we're going to open the treasure chest. Do you think you would be able to show me where it is?" Jess asked, placing the key in an evidence bag.

"Yeah I could." Rosie said with a smile.

At that moment the door opened and Sally walked in, "Can I have a quick word?"

Jess looked from Sally to Rosie, "Sure. Do you want to play with the toys Rosie while I talk to Sally?"

"Ok." Rosie said happily, jumping off the sofa and immersing herself with the toys.

*

"What is it?" Jess asked as soon as she had shut the door behind her.

"I looked up Rosie's dad. His name is Lloyd Lawrence, and he's done time for drug dealing. Last known address was flat 12 Mayweed House on the Farmeade. Her mum is dead, and there are no other family members listed." Sally recited from what she had read.

"Well that's interesting. Rosie has told me that he dad left yesterday on "business" and said he would be back soon. He gave Rosie a key to what he called a treasure chest which had grown up stuff in. And that man who was chasing Rosie this morning wanted the key. Lloyd told Rosie to give whoever the key if they asked for it, but she liked it so kept it. Now I think there must be drugs in the safe, so I'm going to quickly run up to CID so we can get people over there. Rosie will show us where the safe is." Jess said, watching Sally's face drop in shock, "I know, it's disgusting."

"It's worse than that! What kind of man leaves an eight year old on her own in charge of a key which opens a safe full of drugs?" Sally said incredulously. At that moment Callum walked past, but stopped when he heard what Sally had said.

"What was that?" he asked, intrigued.

"Well..." and Jess and Sally repeated the story again.


	3. One in Four

**Big thank you to my reviewers Hollie, Em, Listentomymuse and Aileen. You are brilliant!**

Jess pushed open the doors to CID, followed closely by Callum. Sally was with Rosie, who seemed quite happy with the toys. Jess spied Mickey and Stevie chatting and headed over to them with the rap sheets about Lloyd Lawrence.

"Doing anything?" Jess asked, perching on the desk, Callum stood next to her.

"Well it depends on what you're about to ask us." Mickey said with a grin.

"Ok then, I've got a potential drugs case here. A young girl has been left on her own in her flat while her father is on business. He gave her a key to look after to what we think is a safe full of drugs. The girl was chased across the Farmeade this morning by a guy wanting the key, who most likely knew what was in the safe. So, we're going to go over to her flat now and find out. You coming?" Jess asked, passing the rap sheet to Mickey and Stevie to read.

"How old is the girl?" Stevie asked, looking up.

"Eight." Callum said disgustedly.

"And her dad has left her on her own?" Mickey asked, incredulous.

"Yep, she's in a state as well. We can't track down any family members, but even if we could find her dad, I don't think it would be in her best interests for her to go back there." Jess admitted.

"You rang social services?" Stevie asked.

"Not yet. We were going to wait to see what this safe turns up, and then decide." Callum said with a nod.

"Ok then, let's go." Mickey said, grabbing his coat from the back of the chair and following Jess and Callum out of CID.

*

"Ok Rosie, what we're going to do is wait for my friends to go in first, and when they say it's ok we can go and find the treasure chest." Jess said, crouching down so she could explain it to Rosie.

"Ok, can I get my teddy as well?" Rosie asked, her hands clasped to her chest.

Jess smiled, "Of course you can." Jess stood up, turning to Callum, "All ready?"

"Yep. We'll shout the all clear ok?" Callum said, hefting the big red enforcer more comfortably into his arms. He took three swings at the door before it finally opened.

"POLICE!" Callum shouted as he ran into the house, followed closely by Stevie and Mickey.

Jess could hear them shouting clear, and after a few minutes Callum walked back to the front door.

"Ok, take her to find the safe, make sure she doesn't touch anything though. We might need stuff as evidence." Callum said, moving out the way so Jess could get past.

"Right then Rosie, let's go find the treasure. Lead the way." Jess said, following Rosie through the flat and up the stairs. She walked into what Jess assumed was Lloyd's bedroom and opened the wardrobe doors. She pulled a few bits of clothing out, and pointed.

"It's there." Rosie said.

"Ok, thanks honey. You just sit on the bed while I open it, yeah?" Jess said, lifting Rosie onto the bed and kneeling down in front of the wardrobe. In front of her at the back of the wardrobe was a heavy looking safe. Jess fished the key out the evidence bag, putting on her gloves. She placed the key in the lock, gently turning it. She could hear the clicks as the locks were undone. "Sarge!"

Callum came running up the stairs, "Have you found it?"

"Look at that." Jess said, moving out the way so Callum, Stevie and Mickey could see what was inside the safe. The inside of the safe appeared to be pure white due to many bags of heroin stuffed into every corner.

"Oh my god." Stevie whispered, looking closely at all the bags of drugs.

"What would have happened if she had managed to get that open?" Mickey said, voicing what they were all thinking.

"What's that?" Rosie asked, peering round Jess' legs to the contents of the safe.

"Rosie, come over here a minute." Jess said, steering Rosie away from the drugs, "That in there is something bad which we need to take back to the station with us. You were so good in helping us find that, thank you very much. Shall we go and get your teddy and some clothes packed?"

"Ok, but where am I going?" Rosie asked, taking Jess' hand and leading her through to her own bedroom.

"We don't know yet, but as soon as I know I'll tell you." Jess said with a small smile, rifling through Rosie's draws for clothes.

"Look Jess, this is my teddy. Mummy gave it to me before she died. I always sleep with it." Rosie gave the small teddy a hug and placed it in her backpack.

"Sounds like your mum was a very nice person. I gave my son a teddy when he was born as well." Jess said, smiling as she remembered.

"You have a child? You don't look old enough!" Rosie said innocently. Jess turned to the door when she heard a laugh, and saw Callum standing there watching. She glared at him before answering Rosie.

"Well I am old enough, but I was quite young when I had him. He's two now." Jess said, putting the last of Rosie's clothes in the bag.

"Is he cute?" Rosie asked, holding her arms out so Jess could slip her jacket on.

"Oh yes, very handsome. Come on then, back to the station we go." Jess said, slinging the backpack over one shoulder and leading Rosie out the flat.

*

As she finished her shift that night, Rosie still hadn't been found a new home. She had been put in emergency foster care while social services tried to find somewhere for her, but for now she was just another number in the system. Jess sighed as she pulled her trainers on. She was happy that she had found Rosie and helped her, but at the same time she hated splitting families up and taking Rosie away from her home. Jess stepped out the locker room, deep in thought, not seeing Callum walking towards her. She walked straight into him, dropping her bag. Callum picked it up for her, handing it back.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Was Rosie ok when she went?" Jess asked.

"She was crying, she said she wanted to stay with you." Callum said with a small smile.

Jess sighed, "I know. I feel so bad, because we've taken her away from what she knows."

"But what she knows is a parent who is away a lot and a dad who is a drug dealer." Callum said.

"I guess. I can't help but think what I would do if I came home one day and Luke wasn't there. It would kill me." Jess said, looking into Callum's brooding dark eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Callum said with a nod as he walked off down the corridor, followed by Jess' eyes, wondering if she had said the wrong thing.

*

"Dan? Luke? I'm home!" Jess shouted as she hung her coat up. She took her shoes off, walking to the living room. Dan was sat there in the dark, just staring out the window. "Where's Luke?"

"Bed." Dan said quietly.

Jess looked at her watch; it was 9:30pm, Jess was nearly two hours late. "Oh no, I'm so sorry, I had a really big case on at work and..."

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Dan said, turning towards Jess.

Jess frowned, "Dan, they're not excuses."

"They are. You just don't want to spend time with me anymore do you. Ever since we've moved to London you've changed. You work later, you come home and only want to go to bed, you don't want to go out anymore. You've changed." Dan said softly.

"I've changed because working for the met is a lot more fast paced than back home. I'm exhausted when I get home, I just want to sleep. And I do want to go out, I don't have the time most the time, or I'm too tired. I'm sorry." Jess said quietly.

"Sorry isn't good enough. Luke misses you when you can't be here to take him to bed." Dan continued, standing and taking a step towards Jess.

"Well maybe if you explained to him why I was late, he would understand." Jess said, not realising that she had been walking backwards away from Dan's advances until her back was pressed against the wall.

"He thinks you don't love him anymore." Dan said, putting a hand either side of Jess on the wall.

"No he doesn't, he knows I love him. You're putting words in his mouth!" Jess hissed.

Dan's jaw was set in a stern line, his grey eyes blazing with fury, "Don't you tell me what I was doing." Jess shook her head in disgust and took a step forward, ready to push Dan away, but he was too quick. He pushed Jess backwards, her head hitting the wall behind her. Her vision was clouded with explosions of colour, and a feeling of nausea wound its way round Jess' body. "You never learn do you." Jess sank to the floor, Dan's foot connecting with her stomach. She cried out in pain, her arms wrapping around her stomach, trying to stop the blows, but he just carried on.

"Dan! Stop it." Jess murmured, but then it went black.

*

Jess awoke in the still dark living room. She took a deep breath in, instantly feeling sick. One arm was over her stomach, the other over her head. She slowly pushed herself up, more explosions of colour clouding her vision. She leant back against the cool wall, feeling her ribs for any possible fractures. She winced as her fingers pushed against a tender spot, knowing that there was a definite fracture there. Her fingers then reached up to her face, gently pushing against her cheekbone and her nose. From what she could feel, nothing was broken, but she was sure there was some bruising. She then reached around to the back of her head where Dan had pushed her against the wall. Her hair felt sticky from the congealed blood; she would need to wash that out. She pulled herself up slowly, using the chair next to her for support. She stumbled out to the hall, flicking the light on. She winced as the light hit her swollen eye. She looked in horror at her face: one of her eyes was swollen, the beginning of a bruise forming; there was a bruise on the line of her jaw which went down her neck; her lip was split and there was blood still pumping from it. Jess tried to hold back the choking sobs that were threatening to erupt. She then took a look at the rest of her body. One shoulder was bruised from where she had used her arm to protect her head and Dan had kicked her. And then she lifted up her top and couldn't tear her eyes away. Her stomach was a patchwork of bruises, purple, black and blue which went up her ribs to just below her breasts. Jess couldn't remember the last time Dan had really gone for her like this. There was no way she was going to let Luke see her like this, so she slowly made her way down the hall, using different pieces of furniture as support until she got to the bathroom. She started to run a hot bath, determined to clean herself up as much as she could.

*

Jess emerged from the bathroom an hour later, having got all the blood out her hair and off her body. The bathwater had been a vivid red by the time Jess had got out. Her bruises had stung even more when the water hit her, but that might have been where her muscles were suddenly trying to expand after being contracted for so long through all the abuse. Jess couldn't believe that she had ended up as a victim of domestic abuse. She was a police officer and her abuser was a police lawyer. It shouldn't have been her, it shouldn't be anyone; the one in four women who were the victims of domestic abuse probably agreed with her. But Jess would take all that and more if it kept her son safe from Dan. Jess padded slowly through to the living room with a cloth, ready to wipe up the blood that was on the wall and floor. As she got in there she froze, seeing Dan sat on the sofa. He stood up, an apologetic look on his face, the one he always wore after beating her up. His face turned from apologetic to shock to horror as he took her in.

"Oh God Jess I am so sorry. I don't know what happened, I just lost it and couldn't stop. Come here honey." Dan said, close to tears. He held his arms out, waiting for Jess to walk into them.

Jess burst into tears, "I can't do it anymore Dan. I just can't." She turned and ran up the stairs. She went into Luke's room, lifting the sleeping boy from his bed, wincing as his weight aggravated her injuries. She carried him into her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She needed to think what to do next, and until then there was no way Dan was coming near her or her son.


	4. Fall For Anything

**Sorry this one took a bit longer, been very busy lately! Now I'm not normally gonna do songs with the chapters, but this one fit perfectly so I am. Listen to it while you're reading and you'll understand why. Big thank you as always to my amazing reviewers, Hollie, Meg, Georgie and Em.**

_Don't keep yourself away  
Don't live your life that way  
Of course he's gonna say anything you want  
Then leave quicker than he came now you got yourself to blame  
Don't put yourself back in the fire again_

All through the night and into dawn Dan was outside their bedroom, banging on the door, begging Jess to let him in and apologise again. But she was sick of his empty apologies, she knew she had to keep her son safe from him. Luke had woken up just after 5am, the banging waking her up.

"Mummy?" he asked questioningly, burrowing under the covers with her. She pulled the duvet over their heads, trying to drown Dan out.

"Hey sleepy." Jess smiled at her son, a piercing sensation through her lip where it had been split and was now being stretched. Luke reached out cautiously, placing his finger on the cut.

"Mummy's hurt." he stated simply.

Jess held the back the tears and nodded. She took a deep breath so that her voice wouldn't shake when she spoke, "Yeah I am, but its ok, we're going to be ok. I'm going to keep you away from him. I promise." Jess kissed her son's downy hair, pressing him to her.

"Daddy's banging." Luke said, his body turning to the door.

"He is, because he can't get the door open that's why. But its ok, he won't be coming in here." Jess said.

"Daddy!" Luke shouted, starting to understand what was going on. Luke scrambled off the bed, trying to open the door.

"Luke! Luke open the door for daddy!" Dan shouted frantically pounding harder on the door.

"No! Luke don't listen to him, come on honey, come back to bed." Jess said, nearly tripping in her haste to get Luke away from the door.

"I want daddy!" Luke wailed, pulling at the door.

"Jess come on, he wants me!" Dan shouted through the door.

"No, you stay away from us!" Jess screamed, sweeping Luke into her arms and placing him back on the bed. Luke jumped up again, wanting to get to the door, but Jess held him still. He started to hit her, his little fists connecting with her chest. "Ow, Luke stop it!" Jess broke down into tears; her son was turning into her husband already.

_It's the same damn things you're so quick to believe  
You do it over and over again  
And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you make  
You do it over and over again_

By 9 am, the banging and shouting through the door had stopped. Luke had finally fallen asleep, exhausted. Jess however was sat on the corner of the bed, staring out the window. There was no way she could get herself and Luke out of the house without Dan getting in the way. She crept over to the bedroom door, pressing her ear against it, trying to hear if Dan was still there. She couldn't hear anything, so she opened the door quietly. Dan was nowhere to be seen. She shut the door and started pulling her clothes out the drawers, stuffing them into her hand luggage bag. Once that was done she pulled off her clothes, putting on some jeans and a plaid shirt. She pulled on her trainers and ran a brush through her hair, wincing as it pulled at the wound at the back of her head. She hauled the bag onto her shoulder, grabbing Luke from the bed and carrying him in her other arm. She ran out her room and into Luke's, adding some of his clothes to the bag. She quickly undressed him, then put on his trousers and jumper. She laced up his shoes and they were ready to go. She picked both the bag and Luke back up and proceeded out his room and down the stairs. She passed the living room and was nearly at the door when the voice behind her made her stop.

"Where are you going?" Dan asked quietly.

"I don't know." Jess replied, picking up her keys from the dish by the door and trying to open the door. It was locked. She fumbled for a while, trying to get it to open.

"You're not leaving me Jess. I love you, I love Luke. You love me too, you do. I know I hurt you, but I did apologise for that didn't I. Now come on, don't be silly, stay with me." Dan reasoned, slowly walking to Jess. Before she knew it she felt his warm hand on the back of her neck. "Please Jess, I need you. I really do. And I won't lay a finger on you from now on."

Jess could feel her defences weakening. She willed herself to be strong and to leave, but this situation had happened before, and she had stayed. "Dan I can't let you hurt me like that again. Before you know it Luke will be your punch bag as well."

"I would never lay a finger on our son, never. When I saw you this morning, saw what I had done to you, I felt physically sick. I couldn't believe that I was capable of that, and all I wanted to do was turn back time so it would never have happened." Dan said, and he said it with such emotion and conviction that Jess couldn't help but turn around and look at him. He cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing gently. Jess stared into his now calm grey eyes, and the bag full of Luke's and her clothes fell to her feet.

_So before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything_

Jess was sat in her bedroom after she had dropped Luke off at nursery. She hated herself for even considering staying with her husband, but until she thought of something better there was no other choice. The thing was, she loved Dan so much that it hurt to think of herself without him. But then she thought of the things she'd done to him, and she couldn't believe she was with him still. Jess applied foundation to the bruises on her neck and face, trying to cover them before she went to work. There was no way she wanted anyone to know about this, no way. Sally knew bits, but that was because she had guessed things and Jess wasn't going to deny the truth. As she was thinking all this, Jess felt a hands on her waist. She looked in the mirror, seeing Dan standing there. She smiled weakly, but he didn't smile back.

"I think we should talk." he said quietly. Jess looked at him in the mirror, not being able to read what mood he was in. Dan could see her stalling, and his face crumbled. He sank to his knees, his head in his hands. Jess spun around on the chair, then slid off so she was on the floor in front of him. She placed her hands on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Dan?" she asked questioningly.

"Jess, I am an animal. How could I hurt you like that? I sicken myself, I really do. You and Luke are the best things that have ever happened to me, without you I am nothing. I just can't believe that I did this to you." Dan said softly. His fingers traced her neck where he had hit and kicked her. "Why are you still with me?"

Jess looked into his eyes, knowing he wanted forgiveness, "Because I love you, and when you love someone you make allowances."

Dan pushed himself off the floor, pacing the room, "But Jess, I am a violent man! You were right to try and get away from me, but I was too selfish and knew that if I said the right things you'd stay. I want to leave, get away from you both so that I won't hurt you anymore, but I know that I won't be able to stay away. And I wish that I could wake up one day and you would both be gone, but the sad thing is, after everything I do to you, I know you won't leave me."

"Dan please, it's ok. It was my fault for provoking you, and I'm sorry. But I will never leave you. Our son needs his mum and dad together, doesn't he." Jess said quietly, getting up and standing in front of Dan, her hand over his heart, "I know you Dan."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked, a small smile on his face. He bent down, kissing Jess lightly on her bruises. "I will make this better. I promise."

Jess just nodded, "I'm going to work soon ok? I'll try not to be late."

"Ok, but if anyone asks about your bruises, don't lie, tell them that I did it." Dan said, his head hung in shame.

Jess brought his hand to her face, looking at his cut knuckles where he had hit her. She pressed her lips to them, "I fell down the stairs."

_Oh, please don't be so naïve  
Don't wait 'till your heart bleeds  
Love wasn't built for speed, listen to me girl  
He keeps fuckin' with your head, tryna get you into bed  
And in the morning you'll just hate yourself_

Jess arrived at work, her neck and face covered in foundation. She thought she had done a pretty good job, and she could barely see the bruises. She walked into the changing room, checking if there was anyone else in there before she changed. Luckily there was no-one in there, and she managed to get her uniform on without anyone seeing the patchwork of bruises that was her stomach. She had just placed her warrant card in her pocket when Sally walked in.

"Evening." Sally said with a smile.

"Hi, you alright?" Jess asked, straightening her neck tie.

"Yeah good, not looking forward to all the paperwork I've got to get done though." Sally said with a grimace.

Jess laughed, "Unlucky! I'll drop by later with a coffee, sound good?"

"Sounds like bliss. I'll see you later." Sally said, waving as Jess left the changing room.

_It's the same damn things you're so quick to believe  
You do it over and over again  
And it's the same mistakes that I'm watching you make  
You do it over and over again_

Jess was just sat in the canteen grabbing a quick drink. She had been on patrol with Callum for most of the evening, and she was taking a quick break before they went back out on patrol. She had just emptied her cup when Nate came in and headed over to her.

"Alright Jess. I've got someone in reception wanting to report a missing child. Sergeant Stone said that you could take it with him, you need to meet him in reception." Nate said, getting himself a drink.

"Oh ok then, thanks Nate." Jess said, walking out the canteen and heading to reception. She walked into reception, seeing Callum standing waiting for her. "What have we got?"

"Well a man has just come in, saying that his eight year old daughter is missing. He's in there." Callum said, hooking a thumb to the room just off reception.

"Ok then, let's see if we can find his daughter." Jess said with a small smile, walking into the room. She froze when she saw who it was.

"PC Waite?" Callum asked questioningly.

Jess could barely form her words. She turned and quietly said to Callum, "Sarge, that's Rosie's dad."

Callum did a double take, and then took a proper look at the man. His eyes widened as he recognised Lloyd from his mug shot. "Ok, don't let on ok?"

Jess nodded, "Hello, I'm PC Waite. My colleague has told me that your daughter is missing. Could you tell us more Mr...?"

"Lawrence, Lloyd Lawrence. My daughter Rosie, she's only eight. I came back from the shops and she wasn't there anymore. I'm really worried, she's never ran off or anything before." Lloyd said, wringing his hands together.

"Did you leave her in your house on her own?" Callum asked, writing down notes.

Lloyd looked a bit shifty, "Yes I did, I admit it. But I was only going to be gone for ten minutes. I came back, she wasn't there. I checked round with the neighbours and they hadn't seen her. I checked everywhere: the park, the shops, everywhere we go together."

"Where's her mother?" Jess asked.

"Dead. She died when Rosie was tiny, I'm the only family she has. Please you have to help me find her." Lloyd begged.

"Ok Mr Lawrence. We know where your daughter is." Callum said, watching Lloyd closely. Lloyd stood up quickly, ready to go and get his daughter.

"Really? Where is she? Is she ok?" Lloyd asked quickly.

Jess stood up too, "She's fine. The thing is, we found her a few days ago being chased by a strange man. When we questioned her, she said that the man was after a key that her dad had given to her which opens a treasure chest. Do you know what she meant by that?"

The colour drained from Lloyd's face, "What?"

"Yeah, she was in a right state. We got the man, but then she had an asthma attack and had to be taken to hospital. After that we brought her back here to ask her some questions." Callum said.

"But is she ok?" Lloyd asked, his face pleading for an answer.

"Yes she was fine. But in your flat, at the back of your wardrobe we found a safe full of heroin. Could you tell us how that got there?" Jess asked.

"I deal it, so I can get money for me and Rosie. Now please can I see my daughter?" Lloyd pleaded. Jess and Callum were taken aback that he had so readily admitted to being a dealer of a class A drug.

"You admit that you were dealing drugs?" Callum pressed.

"Yes, I do. I know that you'll have my fingerprints on it, so it seems stupid to deny it. Now please! I need to see Rosie!" Lloyd said, growing agitated.

"Sorry Mr Lawrence, but Rosie is staying with an emergency foster family while someone more permanent is found." Jess said. In the blink of an eye Lloyd had Jess pushed against the wall, pinning her by her arms.

"YOU PUT MY DAUGHTER INTO CARE!" Lloyd shouted in her face.

"GET OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" Callum shouted, pulling at Lloyd to get him off Jess. Lloyd struggled, trying to hit at Jess.

"You stupid, stupid woman! You took her away from me! My little girl!" Lloyd said, tears streaming down his face as Callum pulled him away. Jess took deep breaths, determined to keep the tears away. Callum had Lloyd in handcuffs and had pushed him into a chair.

_So before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything_

"Jess? Jess are you ok?" Callum asked, coming to stand in front of Jess and looking into her eyes.

Jess tried to say something, but her throat was too tight. She ran out of the room, down the corridor to the toilet. She threw up, flashbacks of Dan beating her senseless flashing in front of her eyes, and now this. Was she a magnet for violent men? Once she had finished being sick, she slumped against the side of the cubicle, her head on her knees, her arms wrapped around her. Every single bruise she had received from Dan started to throb, feeling like they were getting bigger and bigger. Jess cried and cried until there was nothing left. She hadn't cried in front of Dan when he had beat her; she hadn't cried in front of Luke when Dan was banging outside the bedroom; she hadn't cried in front of Callum when Lloyd had pinned her against the wall. But now she was crying, feeling like she'd never be able to stop. The heaving cries made her stomach and rib hurt even more, but that just made her cry in pain; it was a deadly circle. Jess calmed herself down, eventually stopping. She raised her head, looking to the ceiling as if she could see God. Jess laughed bitterly; there couldn't be a God, otherwise he wouldn't let this happen to her. Jess slowly pulled herself up, sitting on the seat of the toilet. She wiped her face, wiping the tell tale tears from her face. As she wiped them, her foundation came off with it. "Oh brilliant, just what I need."

"Jess?" a gruff male voice came from the direction of the door to the toilets. "Jess are you in there? It's sergeant Stone." Callum said, calling into the toilets. He quickly looked in the toilets, checking if anyone else was in there. He stepped back out the toilets, putting an out of order sign on the door so no-one interrupted them. Jess sat stock still on the toilet, wanting him to just go away. "Jess, come on, come out."

"No, please just go. I'll be out in a minute." Jess said.

"Not going to happen. Come on, please, let me just check you're alright." Callum asked, and Jess could hear him getting closer to her cubicle.

"Sarge I am fine, really. It just shocked me, that's all." Jess said, surprised at how steady her voice was.

"You know that I'm good at opening these things from the outside." Callum said, and a small smile pricked the corner of Jess' mouth. She took a deep breath, deciding that she would just have to come out cause he sure as hell wasn't going to leave.

"Fine, I'll come out." Jess said quietly, unlatching the door and stepping into the harsh glare of the lights. She quickly turned so she could see what her face looked like in the mirror. The bruises had faded slightly, but not enough.

Callum took a step toward her, and Jess automatically took a step back. He raised his hands, as if admitting defeat, "What happened to your face?" he asked quietly.

"I fell down the stairs last night." Jess replied, not looking him in the eye.

Callum raised his eyebrows, "You expect me to believe that?"

"I don't expect you to believe anything. But that's the truth." Jess said with a non-committal shrug.

"I've seen enough domestic abuse cases to tell when someone is being beaten up Jess. Why did you take a step back from me just then?" Callum asked, cocking his head.

"I didn't." Jess replied, shaking her head.

"Yes you did. Stop lying to me. What happened to your face?" Callum asked again, a steely note to his voice.

_Before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for everything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything_

Jess closed her eyes, wishing that patience came easily to her, "I told you, I fell down the stairs. Now, I'm going to go out there and fill in the paperwork ok?" Jess made to move past Callum, but his hand wrapped around her wrist lightly, stopping her.

"No, you're staying here until you tell me the truth. Did your husband take you to hospital?" Callum asked, keeping a hold of Jess' wrist.

"Let go of me." Jess said quietly.

"Did he? Or maybe he didn't because he was the one who did this to you." Callum suggested.

"Please, let go of me." Jess pleaded.

"Why? Is this what he does to you?" Callum asked, his face a mask of disgust. Jess turned her head away from him, and that's when Callum spotted the small area of clotted blood on the back of Jess' head. "What the hell is that on the back of your head?"

Jess raised her left hand along the back of her head where she knew the hole where Dan had pushed her against the wall was, "I don't know."

"Show me your arms." Callum demanded.

"No." Jess said simply.

"Right, fine, we're going to the FME. Let's see what injuries come up then." Callum said, making as if to push Jess towards the door.

"No, no please don't." Jess begged, turning to him. The rims of her green eyes were wet, more tears threatening to fall.

"Jess, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Callum pleaded, his brown eyes softening.

"Ok, but if I say anything, it's off record, no-one else knows, and you never mention it again." Jess said, turning slightly away from him. She knew he would keep at her until she finally broke down.

"I can't." Callum said, shaking his head.

"Well that's fine, I can't either then." Jess said with a shrug, wrenching her wrist free. Callum stood in front of the door before she could leave. He looked at her and sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Fine. I won't say anything." Callum said with a nod.

"Promise?" Jess pressed.

Callum took a deep breath, "Promise."

_Before they break you down, down, down  
Cause girl they'll bring you down, down, down  
Cause they'll bring you down, down, down  
Cause they'll bring you down, down, down_

Jess walked into the middle of the toilets, undoing her top. Al the buttons were undone, but she held the shirt so that Callum couldn't see anything. She couldn't believe she was telling him, surely it would just make things ten times worse. But then Dan had said to her to tell people it was him, but he didn't mean it, he just wanted to make himself feel better.

"Jess?" Callum asked softly. Jess nodded, and slowly peeled her shirt back, showing Callum the purple, black and blue bruises which covered her stomach. Callum's eyes widened and his mouth set in a hard line. He looked at her shoulder where the bruise met up with one on her neck. Jess turned around, showing him the slightly faded bruises on her spine.

"Happy now?" she asked bitterly, pulling her shirt back around her.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Callum asked, barely able to control his rage.

"I made him angry, I provoked him. It wasn't his fault." Jess said, coming to Dan's defence.

Callum laughed incredulously, "Are you listening to yourself? You sound like all the other domestic abuse victims. You didn't deserve that. He can't use you as his personal punch bag just because you stand up for yourself! How can you live with him?"

"Because I love him ok?" Jess said, her voice rising as she hastily buttoned her shirt up.

"I'm going to have to tell the Inspector." Callum said.

"No, don't you dare. If you do I'll quit. I won't give a statement, I'll tell them I fell down the stairs, that you have it out for my husband." Jess threatened.

Callum just stared at her, his eyes wide, his mouth open, "What about your son?"

"What about him?" Jess asked.

"Does Dan...?" Callum started before Jess interrupted him.

"Don't you dare say it. Dan would never touch Luke, never." Jess said angrily.

"How do you know? He punches you quite happily, maybe if you're not there when he needs vent his anger but Luke is..." Callum was stopped by the stinging sensation that suddenly sprung up on his cheek. Jess had slapped him.

"How dare you." she spat at him, looking at him with such fire and anger in her eyes that Callum recoiled slightly.

"Jess, it's my duty to keep my officers safe." Callum said.

"I don't care. My home life is nothing to do with you. Don't mention this conversation again, don't talk to me about anything but work. I'm going to the changing room, I'll be back soon." Jess said, spinning on her heel and hurrying out the toilets.

**Song: Fall For Anything- The Script**


	5. Letting Go

**Sorry this took a while to crack out, I was having issues with how to write it! But it's done now, and I hope you enjoy. Big thanks to my lovely reviewers: Hollie, Em, Aileen, Georgie and Meg.**

Jess opened the front door to her house, shutting it quietly. She lent against the door, not believing that she had just told her sergeant what Dan had done to her. She shut her eyes, her fingers pushed against her temples, trying to stop the pulsating in her head.

"Jess? Are you ok?" Dan asked, walking out the living room.

She looked up into his eyes, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a headache, that's all."

Dan studied her carefully, "Did someone find out?"

She never could hide anything from Dan, he always found out. She sighed, dropped her bag on the floor and nodded, "Sergeant Stone."

Dan just stood there, looking at her. Jess thought he was going to hit her again, but he simply opened his arms, wrapping them around his shaking wife. He kissed the top of her hair, reassuring her, "It's ok, don't cry. I deserved it, didn't I? At least now someone knows don't they."

"You're not angry? What if he says something? I mean I would never ever say anything against you..." Jess started to say before being interrupted by Dan.

"Jess, stop. Of course I'm not angry. I did this to you, it's wrong to deny it. And if he does say something, then he is a better person than you isn't he."

"I love you Dan, that's why I haven't said anything. And our son needs both parents, doesn't he." Jess said, kissing Dan.

*

The next morning, Dan got up ready to go to work. It was Jess' day off, so Luke was staying home with her. Before he left he bent and pressed a kiss to Jess' lips.

"See you later. I love you." he whispered in her ear, before leaving the house. He arrived at the station, collecting his briefcase from the back seat and walking to his office. He had just settled down ready to look through some cases when there was a knock at his door. He looked up, wondering who it would be.

"Come in." he shouted, looking back down at his paperwork. He heard the door open then close, and looked up. Standing right in front of his desk was Callum.

"How can you show your face here?" Callum asked, his voice a growl.

Dan sighed, shut his paperwork and looked up at Callum. Callum's fists were clenched by his side, his eyes burning, his face a picture of hatred. "I thought I would be seeing you today."

"You didn't answer my question." Callum said.

"I can show my face here because I know that Jess forgives me, because I want to start again, because I know that I need to be a better man and husband." Dan answered, standing up as well. He was shorter than Callum; he was glad there was a solid desk between them.

"She's your wife, and she is a police officer. She is also the mother of your child." Callum stated, taking a step forward.

"You think I don't know that?! I have never felt so guilty in my life! She nearly walked out on me that night, but I convinced her to stay because I'm too damn selfish. I hate myself, I wish I could turn back time but I can't! So I'm trying to make up for it." Dan said,his anger making him taller.

"You can never make up for it. You see the cases we have of domestic abuse, and yet you do it to your own wife. Now, the only reason I'm not telling the Super is because I promised Jess, but I swear if you touch her again, I will personally make sure you never walk again. I'd watch your back from now on." Callum warned. And with one last glare to Dan, he stormed out the office. Dan just stood there, trying to calm himself down. It would do no good to get angry and then hit a police officer...but then, he did that anyway, to his wife.

*

Jess and Dan traded off at 7pm that night. As Dan got in, Jess was all ready to leave. Before she went, she tucked Luke up into bed and gave him a kiss goodnight.

"See you in the morning honey. I love you." she whispered to her son, smoothing the covers around him. His vibrant green eyes watched her as she left the room, and then his door was shut. Jess got down the stairs and was pulling her shoes on when Dan came out.

"Sergeant Stone spoke to me today." Dan said.

Jess froze, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he said that if I touched you again he would personally make sure I never walked again." Dan said in a hard voice.

"What?! He said that to you? Just wait until I get to work..." Jess began.

"No Jess, I deserved it." Dan said, his head hanging.

"Dan would you stop saying that! It's over, you've promised that you'll never touch me again. I forgave you! I'll talk to him. Right, I've got to go, I'll be late. Luke's all tucked up, so I'll see you in the morning. Love you!" Jess reached up and kissed Dan deeply, then walked out the house. Dan stood there for a while, before retreating into the living room, heading towards the drink cabinet.

*

Jess got in just as Smithy was finishing the briefing. She spotted Callum at the front, and immediately glared at him. He just raised one eyebrow, infuriating Jess even further.

"Ah PC Waite, nice of you to join us. You're partnered with me tonight seeing as you were the last one here. Alright everyone, off you go!" Smithy said, dismissing them all. Jess fought through the crowd of her colleagues to where Callum had been standing, but he wasn't there anymore.

"Sarge, do you know where Sergeant Stone went?" Jess asked Smithy, craning her head around the room.

"Yeah he's gone to the office. Can I help you?" Smithy asked, watching her as she looked around.

"Uh no, it's ok. I'll be back in a minute, I just need to talk to him." Jess said, walking off before Smithy could say another word.

*

Jess didn't even bother knocking. She slammed the door behind her, pleased that Callum looked slightly scared seeing her there.

"Thanks for knocking." Callum said sarcastically.

"How dare you threaten Dan! I told you to stay out of my life, and then the next day you tell Dan that you'll personally make sure he doesn't walk again! I can report you for that!" Jess said, keeping her voice low enough so that she wouldn't attract attention.

"You wouldn't do that though, would you PC Waite," Callum said pointedly, "Because if you do that I'd have to tell them why I was threatening your perfect husband. And you don't want that."

Jess scowled at him, "Look, just leave me alone, leave Dan alone, leave my family alone."

"Jess..." Callum said, trying to apologise, or at least reason with her.

"I don't want to hear it sarge." she said, shaking her head and walking out. As she shut the door behind her, she knew that she had overstepped the line, but so had he. She took a deep breath and walked off, trying to find Smithy.

*

Jess and Smithy had been driving around the estate for over an hour, and Jess had barely said anything. Smithy glanced at her quickly before facing the road again. Her arms were crossed, her hands clenched, and she was just staring straight ahead.

"What's going on?" Smithy asked, turning into a side street.

"Nothing." Jess replied, too quickly.

"Look, I can see there is something wrong, and I won't push you to tell me, but if it's affecting your work..." Smithy let the sentence trail off.

"Sorry sarge. But really, it's nothing, everything's fine." Jess said, turning to look at Smithy, who had raised his eyebrows. Jess just shook her head, and turned to look out the passenger window. She did a double take, and then squinted, "Sarge look!"

Smithy slowed the car down and followed Jess' gaze. It landed on a youth who seemed to be absolutely hammered, and was stumbling down the road with his trousers around his ankles.

"Brilliant. Just what I wanted to deal with tonight." Smithy said sarcastically, turning the car to drive towards the man. Smithy stopped the car a short distance from the man, and he grabbed his hat and got out the car. Jess and Smithy walked up to the guy, who didn't seem to realise that he was exposing everything.

"You alright there?" Jess asked, coming to a stop by him.

"Alright darlin'? I'm bloody marvellous! My girlfriend has just told me we're having a baby!" the man crowed, nearly tripping on the pavement. Smithy caught him before he fell and steadied him.

"Congratulations. But do you realise that you're exposing yourself to everyone?" Smithy asked.

The man peered up at him through bloodshot eyes, "What?"

"Your trousers are around your ankles." Jess stated, keeping her eyes on the man's face.

The man looked down, realised what they meant and went bright red. He bent down, fumbling, trying to pull his trousers up. "Give us a hand mate?" he asked Smithy, who rolled his eyes while Jess tried to stifle her laughter.

"Listen, we're not going to do you for indecent exposure, but I suggest that you tell us where you live and we'll take you home." Smithy said, wiping his hands.

"Alright mate, nice one. I live...in the...well I live..." the man racked his brains, trying to remember where he lived.

"Have you got your wallet on you?" Jess asked him, leading him to the patrol car.

"Sure, why?" he asked, slumping on the seat.

"Because we can call the station and get them to find your address for us, does that sound ok?" Jess asked, crouching in front of him.

"Yeah, brilliant. Here." the man thrust his wallet at Jess, who took it and pulled out his driving license.

"There we go, it's on here." Jess passed the driving license to Smithy, who read the address, nodded and got into the drivers seat.

"Right, swing your legs round, put your belt on and don't be sick." Jess said, handing the man back his wallet.

"Course." he mumbled, before his head dropped onto his chest and he started to snore.

*

Smithy and Jess arrived back at the station at just after midnight, after stopping at the man's house and being given a cup of tea from his grateful girlfriend. They walked into the station, laughing at the events.

"The thing I can't believe is that he didn't notice! I mean surely he would be cold..." Jess let her sentence trail off, laughing.

"You'd be surprised! I mean he was hammered! It amazes me that he got that far without falling over." Smithy added, walking through to his office and dumping his hat on his desk. They were just about to write a report on what happened when Sally ran at them, nearly knocking them back into the office.

"Jess! We've been trying to get hold of you for ages." Sally said, out of breath.

Jess' heart immediately started pumping faster, "Why? What's happened?"

Sally's eyes flicked from Smithy's quizzical face to Jess' scared one, "Dan rang about ten minutes, he said it was urgent. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but you need to ring him."

"Sarge..."Jess indicated to the phone in the office.

"Yeah go ahead." Smithy said with a nod, and watched as Jess frantically ran back into the office, nearly pulling the phone off the desk in her haste to get to it.

*

Jess sunk into Smithy's seat, waiting for Dan to answer. She had rung the house phone five times but there was no reply. It was coming up to one in the morning, why weren't they at home? Jess hung up, dialling Dan's mobile instead. Finally he answered.

"Dan? What's going on?" Jess asked quickly. Jess could hear a strange noise, and after a few minutes of it, realised that it was Dan crying. "Dan!"

"Oh god, Jess, you need to get to the hospital." Dan spluttered.

Jess' heart stopped, "Why? Is it Luke?" From the pause, Jess knew it was her son. A cry clawed up her throat, an almost inhuman noise.

"Please, get here now! He needs you! I need to go, we're at the hospital." Dan cried, and then the line was dead. Jess bit her lip hard.

"Dan? Dan! Answer me!" Jess screamed into the phone.

Smithy was stood outside the door, and when he heard her screaming he opened the door, seeing the state Jess was in. Her face was ashen, her eyes wet. "Jess?"

"No, I have to go. I need to get to him." Jess muttered, grabbing the keys to the patrol car off the desk. She ran out the front of the station, pressing the button on the keys to unlock the car. As soon as she saw the flashing lights to show that one of the cars had been opened, Jess ran over, yanked the door open and climbed in. By the time Smithy had worked out what car she was in, the lights and sirens were on and she'd pulled away from the station with a screeching of tyres.

*

Tears were streaming down Jess' face, obscuring her vision. Smithy's voice kept coming over the radio, but she couldn't answer him. She flicked the radio off, concentrating on the roads. What the hell had happened to her son? And why hadn't Dan called her directly? Jess could feel her heart tightening when images of her son flashed through her head, and then the last image was of Luke, his skin tinged with the blue associated with death.

"No, he won't die. Not my son." Jess said out loud, shutting her eyes briefly to clear the image.

She finally arrived at the hospital, parking the car haphazardly across two parking spaces. She turned the lights and siren off, pulled the keys out and jumped out, running across the car park. She locked the car behind her just as she entered A&E. She ran to the desk.

"My son...my son was brought in not long ago. Luke Waite, please, where is he?" Jess asked frantically, leaning right over the desk.

"Alright love, come down. Let me have a look." the man on the desk said, tapping some things into the computer. Jess watched his face go blank, "Luke Waite? He's in resus at the minute, I'm afraid you can't..." his words fell on deaf ears as Jess ran again, heading for resus. She slowed down when she saw Dan crumpled against the wall, sitting next to the double doors that led to resus. She walked slowly to the doors, looking through the glass. The only occupied bed in there was surrounded by a bevy of doctors and nurses, and when one of the moved, she could see the small body of her son, completely swamped by the size of the bed. Before she knew what she was doing she had pushed the door open and walked cautiously to the bed. She stood at the end of his bed, no-one noticing her as they were so wrapped around Luke.

"We need to get him to surgery right now otherwise he will die within the hour!" one of the doctors said hotly.

"Die?" Jess whimpered, and that's when everyone saw her.

"Sorry you can't be in here. The father is in no state to talk to you yet." one of the nurses said, trying to push her out. But Jess held her ground.

"No, he's my son!" Jess cried, moving out of the nurses reach and around to her son's head. "Lukie?" She stroked her son's hair, pulling away when she felt something sticky on her hand. She brought her hand back, staring transfixed at the blood there.

"Mrs Waite?" the doctor questioned.

"Yes. What happened?" she asked, her eyes fixed on her sons pale face.

"We don't know, your husband won't say. But Luke has suffered a massive trauma to the had and chest, we think something fell on him. He's lost a lot of blood, and there's pressure on his brain. We need to get him to surgery as soon as." the other doctor explained, coming to stand next to Jess.

"Well why isn't he in surgery then?" Jess snapped, turning to face the doctor.

"Mrs Waite..."

"No! Get him to surgery right now!" Jess screamed.

"I'm sorry, you can't stay in here." the nurse said firmly, escorting Jess out of resus.

"BUT HE'S MY SON!" she screamed after the nurse had walked back into resus.

*

Jess sank to the floor next to Dan.

"What happened?" she asked, looking at his swollen eyes, swollen from crying.

Dan turned to her, his face ready to collapse again, "I was in bed and I heard a massive crash. I got up and walked to his room, unhooked the door and turned the light on. He was just on the floor, the bookcase on him. I think he'd tried climbing it to get his bear that's on the shelf."

Jess' breath came out in a quick gust, "Why didn't you tell the doctors?"

"I...I don't know. I couldn't think!" Dan said, his eyes burning into hers. "You believe me don't you?"

Jess was taken aback, "You didn't...you wouldn't...did you do this?!"

Dan's eyes widened, and he started breathing quickly. Jess could smell the alcohol on his breath, and her eyes narrowed into slits. "No of course I didn't hurt him! I wouldn't touch him!"

Jess sprang to her feet so that she was towering over Dan, "You've been drinking."

Dan looked left and right guiltily, "No, it's not what you think. I swear." Dan scrambled to his feet so he could look Jess in the eye, "I promised you I wouldn't hurt either of you, didn't I. Believe me."

Jess looked into his eyes, almost believing him, but then she snapped, "I trusted you with him! And look what happened! You can't look after yourself, let alone a wife and a son! Get away from me." Jess hissed as he made to take a step toward her. But she wasn't quick enough. His arms wrapped around her body, holding her, crying into her shoulder. Jess was fuming with anger and hurt. She held herself rigid, staring over Dan's shoulder into resus where the doctors and nurses were still working on her son. But then she couldn't do it anymore, and she collapsed into him, crying deeply, cries which come from the very essence of a mothers soul.


	6. Seeking Salvation

**Here it is! This chapter is a bit bitty, I couldn't decide quite where I was going with this! Big thank you as usual goes to my reviewers, Hollie, Emmy and Aileen. **

Jess and Dan were sat on hard, plastic orange chairs outside one of the surgeries. Luke had been whisked up for surgery on his brain, and the doctors had told the couple that there was a big chance Luke might not make it. Jess was staring straight ahead, feeling numb, flashes of her son in her head. Dan would get up every few minutes, pace a few times, then sit back down again. Jess hadn't spoken a word to him since he admitted he had been drinking while looking after their son. As the fifth hour of Luke being in surgery passed, a doctor came out of surgery, pulling off his mask.

"Mr and Mrs Waite?" he questioned, coming to stand in front of them.

Dan leapt to his feet, Jess still sat rigid, "Yes that's us. How is our son?" Dan questioned.

The doctor took a seat next to Jess, "Mr name is Mr Chambers, I was one of the surgeons working on your son. There were a few complications during surgery. Your son's heart stopped beating three times, and it took us a while to get him back. Now, we're not going to know if the surgery on his brain to release the pressure was successful until he wakes up."

"So he will wake up?" Jess asked, turning her head to the doctor.

Mr Chambers opened his mouth to speak, shut it, then tried again, "We can't say. The injuries he sustained were extremely severe. Even though we released the pressure, his brain could still be damaged. The thing is, we're not sure if he's going to wake up. We'll be taking him to the ICU, where he'll be hooked up to a ventilator and other machines which will keep him going."

"Is he going to die?" Dan whispered, sinking into the chair on Jess' other side.

The doctor looked sympathetic, "It's too soon to say. There's a high chance that he may never regain conciousness again."

Jess' breath caught in her throat, the images of Luke going round her head froze, and her heart stopped beating. "This is some kind of sick joke, right?"

"I can assure you Mrs Waite, this is no joke. I am so very sorry." Mr Chambers said consolingly.

"Stop talking about him like he's already dead!" she begged.

"Sorry. Would you like to see him?" the doctor asked, looking up as the doors to surgery opened and Luke's bed was wheeled out by some nurses.

"Oh Luke." Dan cried, rushing to his son's side. Luke was the same pale white as the pillows he was resting on, his hair a dull colour. There was a tube in his throat, forcing his chest up and down in a mechanical way. The rest of his body was swamped by tubes and wires, all hooked up to a number of different machines.

"Mrs Waite? Come on, let's follow them to ICU." Mr Chambers said gently, helping Jess up.

*

Another hour had passed, and Jess and Dan were sat on either side of Luke's bed, looking at nothing but their son. Each grasped one of Luke's small cold hands, hoping that the energy and life from them would pass into their son. Jess shut her eyes, praying for Luke to wake up, praying that Dan was telling the truth and it really wasn't him who did this, bargaining with God to let Luke live. But as she opened her eyes, Luke was still laying motionless. Both Jess and Dan jumped as the quiet in the ICU was disturbed by the opening of the door. They both looked round, seeing the doctor followed by two police officers; Callum and Sally.

"Jess, Dan, can we have a word please?" Callum asked, barely taking a step into the room and keeping his eyes from straying to look at Jess' son.

Jess just shook her head, and reverted back to looking at her son. Dan however gently placed Luke's hand back onto the bed and slowly got up, walking to where Callum was, watching as the door shut, sealing his wife and son inside.

*

"I'm really sorry about Luke." Sally said, handing Dan a tea.

"Thanks." Dan said quietly. He took a sip of the hot tea; it scalded his lips.

"I'm afraid we need to ask you some questions about what happened." Callum said, pulling out his pad and pen.

"I thought so." Dan replied sadly, placing the cup of tea on the empty seat next to him.

"We know that you called Jess at the station around midnight, why was that?" Callum asked, pen poised.

"There had been an accident at home. Luke had been injured, I had to call an ambulance, then I called Jess. She had to know, our son was hurt, we had to both be with him." Dan muttered.

"And how did Luke hurt himself?" Callum asked.

"I don't know. I was asleep. The accident happened at around half past twelve in the morning. All I heard was a massive crash from his room. So I ran in, and there he was...he was just lying on the floor, the bookshelf on top of him...the carpet was red from his blood..." Dan paused, taking a shuddering breath.

"It's ok Dan, carry on when you're ready." Sally said gently.

"Right, so Luke was under the bookshelf. I pulled the bookshelf off him, and then I didn't know what to do! I was just frozen, and then I snapped out of it and called the ambulance." Dan carried on.

"And what happened when the paramedics arrived?" asked Callum, pausing in his note taking.

"They sorted him out, said that it looked very serious. They asked where Luke's mum was, and then I remembered! Jess didn't know anything about it! And that's when I rang you, Sally, but she wasn't there." Dan finished, his tea shaking in its polystyrene cup.

"So you claim that Luke's injuries were the result of an accident he brought on himself?" Callum confirmed.

"Yes, I didn't do it!" Dan said vehemently.

"I never said you did. Have you had a drink tonight Dan?" Callum asked, placing his pad back in his pocket.

Dan looked taken aback from the sudden change in questioning, "What? No! I was looking after my son, I wouldn't drink!"

"Why are you lying Dan?" Sally asked slowly.

"I'm not!" Dan replied.

"Well you won't mind doing a breathalyser then will you?" Callum said, standing up.

"What? I can't leave my son here!" Dan cried.

"Jess is here. He won't be alone, and she'll ring you as soon as anything changes." Sally said.

Dan looked torn. His eyes flicked back to where his wife and son where, and then to the two officers next to him. "How long will it take?"

"Half an hour maybe." Callum stated.

Dan closed his eyes, "Fine. Half an hour, that's it. Then I'm gone."

"Don't you want to tell Jess?" Sally asked, looking back at her friend.

"No, she won't miss me." Dan said, not looking back as he walked out of the ICU.

*

Dan walked out the station half an hour later after his breathalyser. Callum watched him go, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had a feeling that it was a case of negligence on Dan's behalf, but he knew that Dan would be able to talk his way out of it, being a lawyer and all. He walked back through the station up to CID, where there was a board devoted to Luke's case.

Terry looked up as Callum walked through, "Has Eddie got the sample?"

"Yeah, I told him to make it a priority." Callum said, sitting on the edge of a desk. "What was found at the scene?"

"Well the big pool of blood from Luke, but also another blood sample which Eddie thinks is from where Dan cut himself trying to get the bookshelf off his son." Stevie explained.

"But was it an accident or negligence?" Callum pressed.

"It's impossible to tell I'm afraid. But the evidence is pointing towards an accident like he said all along." Terry added.

Callum scowled and stormed out of CID, down to his office. He collapsed into his seat, the heels of his palms pressed into his eyes until he saw stars. This shouldn't be happening to Jess and her son. If only she had left him, this wouldn't have happened.

*

Dan walked down the corridors of the hospital, searching desperately for salvation. He happened upon it down a corridor which was exactly like every other corridor in this god forsaken place. He slowly pushed the door open and peered in. There was no-one else in there but sanctuary. He walked down the aisle, his hands clasped in front of him as if he were already praying. He slipped into a pew, getting to his knees.

"God help me for I have sinned..." he began, eyes closed, hands clasped in front of his face in prayer.

*

Sally crept into the ICU, pulling up a chair and sitting next to Jess. She placed a hand on Jess' shoulder, making her jump. She looked round, and Sally was shocked at the expression on Jess' face. She looked as if her soul had left her already, her eyes were flat, there were deep purple bruises under her eyes, and her skin was the sallow yellow associated with being in a hospital too long.

"Hey you, how're you doing?" Sally whispered.

"Not good." Jess admitted, her voice hoarse from being silent for so long. Her heart felt like it had deflated, and all the energy had been sapped out of her. But instead of going to Luke, like she hoped, it had just gone. She had desperately wanted to stay positive, but it was hard everytime she looked at her son. She kept asking God why her son, why her family, why her? What had they done to deserve this? In fact, Jess decided there wasn't a God, because an all loving God wouldn't do this to a child.

"How's Luke?" Sally asked, her eyes sliding from Jess' face to Luke's.

"Not good." Jess repeated, her gaze falling back to her son.

"Dan should be back soon." Sally said, not really sure what to say.

"Back from where?" Jess asked, confused.

"We took him to the station to breathalyse him." Sally said, forgetting that Dan hadn't told her. "I'm not sure if he wanted you to know that."

"You breathalysed him? Is he under suspicion?" Jess asked, shocked.

Sally pulled a face, "Not so much as under suspicion, but helping us in our inquiries."

"So he is then. Well maybe it's for the best." Jess said, a sad note in her voice.

"Why don't you go and get a change of clothes. You're still in your uniform! Go and freshen up for when Luke wakes up. " Sally suggested.

"I can't leave him..." Jess began but was cut off by Sally.

"Don't argue with me. Come on, go. I'll stay with Luke. Just take half an hour. Now go!" Sally chivvied her out, watching her walk slowly down the ward. She sat next to Luke, adding to Jess' prayers for him to wake up.


	7. Can't Take It Any Longer

**Here it is, nice and quickly for you. Thank you to Aileen, Krissie, Hollie and Em. Enjoy!**

A month was 28 days. 730 hours. 42 839 minutes. That was how long Luke had been unconscious for. But for Jess and Dan it felt so much longer; it felt like a lifetime since they had seen their son open his emerald green eyes; it felt like a lifetime since they had seen their son smile, all cheekiness; it felt like a lifetime since they had seen their son alive. Every day when Jess and Dan went to the hospital and were told that there had been no change, a tiny slither of their hearts curled up and died. For they knew that the longer it took Luke to wake up, the worse the damage would be. Jess knew that the doctors didn't think that her boy would ever wake up again, but she knew they were wrong. Luke was so strong, they just had to give him time, that was all. Jess was snapped out her reverie by Dan's voice. She lifted her head off the bed, her hand hot around Luke's cold one.

"Jess honey, come on, wake up. Time to go home." Dan whispered in her ear, prising her away from Luke. This happened everyday. As soon as her shift at work was finished, she would stay with Luke at the hospital until Dan had to physically drag her home to bed. Dan supported Jess through the ICU out to the ward. "The doctors want to speak to us."

Jess' mind suddenly became clear, "Why? What for?"

"Shh, don't panic. I don't know why. Let's just sit here and Mr Chambers will be with us in a minute." Dan said soothingly, leading Jess to a chair and sitting next to her.

"Mr and Mrs Waite, thank you for waiting. If you want to come through to my office where we can talk." Mr Chamber said, leading the couple to his small office. "Take a seat. Now, do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

"No, we have no idea." Dan answered, feeling Jess cling onto his hand.

"Right, it's to talk about Luke's prognosis. He's been in a coma for a month now, and there's been no change. He was taken for a brain scan today, and the brain activity is slowly decreasing. The machines are doing all the work, because his body is shutting down. Eventually his brain activity is going to be zero. Do you understand what that means?" Mr Chambers asked.

Jess sat there, staring straight into Mr Chamber's dark eyes. She wondered how many times he had this conversation with parents like her, "Are you saying that my son is in a vegetative state?"

"Yes. He's at the point now where there is no way he could wake up, and even if by some miracle he did, he would be severely disabled." Mr Chamber's said delicately.

"He really isn't going to wake up?" Dan asked, shell shocked.

"I'm afraid not. I wanted to talk to you about turning the machines off." Mr Chambers said quietly.

"What? You can't be serious!" Jess screamed, standing up quickly, wrenching her hand out of Dan's.

"Jess sit down..." Dan said, looking up at his wife.

"Sit down?! Did you hear what he just said? They want to turn off Luke's machines! He'll die without them!" Jess said, her voice rising into hysterics.

"I know. I think they're right." Dan said quietly, looking down.

Jess felt like Dan had just got a knife and plunged it into her heart, twisting it as he went. "No, you cannot give up on him! You are his father. Now you listen to me, you do not have my permission to touch those machines in any way unless it is to help him get better. Do you understand me?" Jess said menacingly, looking straight at the doctor.

"Mrs Waite..."

"No, I don't want to hear it." Jess cut him off, running out of the doctor's office and through the hospital.

*

Jess was sat on the kerb outside in the cold night air. Her arms were wrapped around her knees, her face pressed into the dark hole between her knees and her body. She couldn't believe the doctor had even suggested it, that Dan had agreed! She was so angry her whole body was shaking. She abruptly got up, her hands shaking by her side. She walked out of the dark hospital grounds, not really knowing where she was headed, but anywhere was better than near Dan. She crossed the road, not looking where she was going. A screech of tyres alerted her to the fact that she had almost been hit, but she didn't care.

"Oi!" a male voice said, and Jess could hear it getting closer. "I almost hit you!" Jess ignored the voice and carried on. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" The person put their hand on Jess' shoulder, spinning them around.

Jess looked shocked, "Callum?"

"That was you? You walked straight in front of the car! I nearly hit you!" Callum said, taking in Jess properly.

"Sorry." Jess said, making to carry on wherever she was going.

"Do you need a lift?" Callum asked.

"No." Jess replied bluntly.

"How's Luke doing?" Callum pressed, not realising what he had just unleashed.

Jess sank down the side of a building, her chest frantically moving with her cries. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, where her son had grown for nine months. She so wished he was still safe inside her, not in this harsh world. Her cries grew louder and louder until she was screaming. Callum placed his hands on either side of Jess' face, making her look at him.

"Talk to me Jess." he said simply, his eyes searching her face and body for any sign of physical injuries.

"Luke's dying!" Jess wailed, not able to control the sounds coming out of her. It was like all her pain for her son was manifesting itself in these god awful screams, screams which pierced your heart and left you clutching it as if making sure it was still whole. Callum paused in checking, his eyes sweeping back to her face.

"I am so sorry, if I had known..." Callum began, taking his hands off her face.

"You would have what? Ignored the fact that he's practically dead already? Ignored the fact that Dan wants to turn off his machines? Ignored the fact that it could have been my own husbands fault that my son is this way?" Jess asked, her green eyes swimming in tears.

Callum couldn't help it, he pulled Jess to him in an enveloping hug. He had wanted to do this for so long, but not in this way. Not while she was hurting, while she was being cleaved in two by her love for her son and her love for her husband. "It's ok, you're going to be fine."

"No Callum, it's not ok and it'll never be ok. I have to decide whether to kill my son or not! And I am not ok with that!" Jess cried, her head on Callum's shoulder.

Callum didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better. He could never understand what they were going through. So he just sat there with her on the cold pavement in the cold night, waiting for her cries to peter out.

*

Callum dropped Jess off at her home when he was satisfied that she was as ok as she could be.

"Thanks sarge." Jess said quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"It's alright. Now I think you should take some more time off, maybe you came back to work too soon." Callum suggested.

"That's kind of you sarge, but I need to work. I'll see you tomorrow." Jess said, avoiding his gaze. She slowly climbed up the steps to her house, breathing a sigh of relief when she heard the patrol car pull away. She was about to put her key in the lock when the door was wrenched open by Dan.

"Jess! Where the hell have you been? I called your mobile ten times and the house phone and the station..."

"I'm fine. I'm here now." Jess said mechanically, pushing past him into the house and heading for the kitchen.

"Jess I'm trying to talk to you, don't walk away from me!" she heard him call from the hallway.

"I don't want to talk to you." Jess said quietly. She bent down to the cupboard with the drink in, and as she had grasped the bottle, she felt something slam into the top of her head. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the wooden floor, the bottle of vodka forgotten as the pain impounded on her senses. She could see a mixture of tears and blood pooling on the floor, dripping from her head. Her hands covered the place where the blood was coming from; she had no clue what had just happened. She looked up, trying to see if Dan was close enough to call for help, but when she turned she saw his legs right next to her. She looked up to see him standing over her, a blank look on his face.

"I said that I wanted to talk you." Dan said, a dangerous lilt to his voice.

Jess pressed her eyes together, trying to get rid of the excruciating pain at the top of her head. "You said you wouldn't touch me again! You promised!" she managed to get out.

"That was before. How can we make things better if you won't talk to me, hmm?" Dan asked quietly, stooping so that his face was level with hers.

"Get away from me!" Jess cried, trying to push herself away from him, but her knee slipped in the blood on the floor, and she ended up nearly falling face first to the floor.

"No, you're not going to get away from me again." Dan said, straightening up.

"No please Dan. Leave me!" Jess cried as he came closer towards her.

"No. You accused me of hurting Luke when it was an accident, it wasn't my fault!" Dan said, a menacing note in his voice.

"So it was you! YOU DID THIS TO HIM!" Jess screamed. She used all her energy to push herself to her feet, one hand grasping the counter for support.

"No, you did this to him. You should have been home, but you were too busy working." Dan accused, stepping over the blood.

Jess looked to her left, seeing the butchers block with the knives in. She slowly moved her hand towards them, keeping her eyes on Dan's face. But too late, his eyes dropped and he saw where her hand was heading. He lunged at her, knocking her hand away from the knives, both of them ending up on the floor. Jess was pinned underneath the weight of Dan's body; she had no more energy to do anything but lay there. As the blood left her body, so did her energy, and she felt relieved that the pain would soon go as unconsciousness took her. Dan stood up, spitting at his wife's motionless body before stepping over her and leaving the house.

*

"Jess? Jess are you in?" Callum called through the letterbox. A neighbour had rung in five minutes ago, worrying that something was wrong next door. As soon as the address had been read out, Callum knew it was Jess and Dan's house. He took the shout, grabbing Nate from the canteen before speeding to the house. His mind wandered to what Dan had done to her last time, and he dreaded to think what had happened to her now. They skidded to a halt in front of the house, the lights still flashing.

"Nate, go quickly find out what the neighbour heard." Callum instructed, running up the steps to the house. "Jess, Jess it's sergeant Stone. Can you open the door?"

"Sarge, the woman next door just said she heard shouting, what sounded like Jess saying..." Nate paused to look at what he had written, ""You did this to him." That's what Jess shouted, and then things went quiet again."

"Well there's no answer, I think we should kick it in." Callum said, looking at Nate.

Nate looked unsure, "Sarge it was probably just a normal married couples row."

"I don't think so. I'm kicking it in, whether you want to pretend you knew that I was going to or not is a different thing. Move back." Callum ordered, balancing on the top step as he kicked his left leg at the door. After two kicks the lock gave way, granting entry to the house. "Jess?"

"Jess? It's Nate! Where are you?" Nate shouted into the house. He followed Callum down the hall, peering into the living room, then the dining room, then happening on the kitchen. "SARGE!"

Callum sprinted to the kitchen, a gruesome sight meeting his eyes. Jess was laying sprawled on the floor next to a table, a small pool of blood under her head, her hands sticky with the redness, and another much bigger pool of blood next to an open cupboard a few feet away from her. "Jess? Can you hear me darlin'?" Callum asked, shaking her shoulders.

"This is an ambulance call. We need an ambulance to 3 Morris Road, that's 3 Morris Road. Woman in her early twenties is unconscious with a severe injury to the head. We urgently require an ambulance. Over." Nate said into his radio, running to grab a tea towel, pressing it against the head wound.

"Jess? Come on, wake up. We need you to open your eyes!" Callum begged.

"What do you think happened?" Nate asked, his eyes scanning the scene in front of them.

"I can only imagine." Callum said, suddenly so angry. "I'm going to call this in, alright? Sierra oscar 30 to Sierra Oscar 1?"

"Go ahead Callum." Gina said.

"We're at Jess' house. We found her unconscious on the floor in the kitchen. She's suffered a massive head wound, we've called for an ambulance but she's in a serious way, over." Callum said, his eyes returning to Jess' motionless body.

"Do you know what happened?" Gina asked, running to the Sergeants office to inform Smithy.

"No, the neighbour just said she could hear shouting and then it went quiet. Oh, the paramedics are here, I'll update you when we get to the hospital. Over." Callum said, running to meet the paramedics. "She's through here."

"Alright darling, what happened?" a female paramedic with short blonde hair asked.

"We kicked the door in and found her in here about five minutes ago. She's been unconscious throughout." Nate replied as the woman knelt next to him, slipping oxygen onto Jess' face.

"Alright, my name is Dixie, this is Jeff. What's her name?" Dixie asked.

"Jess, her name is Jessica Waite. She's 22 years old." Callum said, watching as Dixie and Jeff worked on Jess.

"Jess? Can you hear me darling? We're paramedics, we're going to look after you and take you to hospital." Dixie said to Jess' prone body, checking the rest of her body for injuries.

"Thanks mate, can I just take a look at her head?" Jeff asked, a gauze pad in one hand. Nate moved his hand away, only a small amount of blood coming out the wound now. "Alright princess, I'm just going to put this bandage around your head to stem the bleeding."

"Can she hear you?" Nate asked, moving out the way.

"Possibly. We're going to get her to the hospital now, does one of you want to come with us?" Dixie asked, lifting Jess onto the stretcher with Jeff.

"Sarge?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah, you go with them Nate, I'll meet you at the hospital. We need to get CSE down here anyway." Callum said with a nod. He watched as Jess was wheeled out on a stretcher, closely followed by Nate. And then he was alone.

*

Jess awoke a few hours later in an unfamiliar place. She blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the sandpaper feeling on her eyes. Once that had cleared, she tried to sit up, but was struck by nausea. She laid back down, shutting her eyes again.

"Jess? Are you awake?" she heard a voice say to her.

She opened her eyes again, looking to her left where the voice had come from. Sat on a chair next to her bed was the Inspector. "Ma'am?" she said weakly.

"It's ok, don't try and talk. You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened? Just nod or shake." Gina said.

Jess tried to think back, but all she could remember was being with Callum after running off from the hospital. She shook her head.

"Alright, that's ok. Callum and Nate found you in your kitchen, you were unconscious. Your neighbour had rung in about the shouting coming from the house. Do you remember that?" Gina asked gently.

Jess cast her mind back, and then she remembered what had happened. She wasn't listening to him and he got bad, slamming the kitchen cabinet door into her head. She slowly nodded, biting her lip to stop the tears. "He slammed the cabinet door into my head."

Gina sat in silence, shocked, "Who Dan?"

Jess nodded, "I wasn't listening to him, that's why." She didn't care that the Inspector didn't know about the domestic abuse, she just wanted it to be over.

"Ok, I'm just going to be outside, I need to talk to Callum." Gina said, touching Jess' hand before leaving the cubicle. Jess sat up, needing to see Luke, to make sure that Dan wasn't with him. She slipped out of bed, peering through the gap in the cubicle curtain to see where the Inspector was. She could see her talking to Callum at the other end of the ward, so Jess pulled her clothes on which were on a pile on the chair, and walked out of the ward. She headed through the now familiar corridors of the hospital until she reached the ICU. There, sat on a chair next to Luke's bed was Dan. She pressed in the key which would open the doors to the ICU. It was if that evening had never happened when she saw Dan, tears streaming down his face, one of Luke's hands pressed to Dan's cheek. He looked up as Jess came in, a disgusted look on his face. He slowly got up, heading to Jess.

"I am so, so sorry. I don't know what the hell came over me." Dan begged, his hands on her shoulders. Jess nodded quickly, the movement making her feel sick again. Dan saw the colour drain from her face, and he pushed her to the chair. "Ok?"

"Yeah. I give my consent." Jess said quietly, and at first Dan wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"What?" he questioned.

"He's not going to wake up is he?" Jess asked, breaking down into tears. Dan sat on the chair, pulling Jess onto his lap. Her arms wound around his neck, burrowing her head ont his chest.

"No he's not." Dan said sadly, and Jess could hear his voice breaking as well.

"I don't want him to suffer anymore." Jess cried.

"Me either." Dan agreed.

"But I'm too selfish. I need him!" Jess gasped, like a fish out of water.

"I know, honey. But we need to do this, for him. I don't want to watch him disappear in front of our eyes, turning into someone we don't know." Dan said gently.

"Ok. Tell Mr Chambers we're ready." Jess said quietly.

"Jess?" Dan said, getting up.

"What?" Jess asked, looking into Dan's grey eyes.

"I really am sorry for everything. I don't know why you keep taking me back." Dan said sadly.

"Neither do I, but I think it's love." she said quietly.

*

Dan returned half an hour later with Mr Chambers.

"Mrs Waite? You husband tells me you've given consent. Is that right?" Mr Chambers asked, noting the dressing on Jess' head.

"Yeah. I don't want him to suffer anymore." Jess said, with a nod.

"Ok then. When you're ready, let me know, and I'll turn it off." Mr Chambers said.

"Can I hold him please?" Jess asked, swallowing back the tears.

"Of course you can. You can get on the bed with him if you want." Mr Chambers said. Jess nodded, climbing up onto the hospital bed and curling herself around her son. Dan sat on Luke's other side, his arm around Luke and Jess.

"Hey baby. We're here now, mummy and daddy are here. And you're going to be just fine. We'll be with you all the way, I promise. And I want you to be a good boy. We'll never forget you Lukie, never. I love you." Jess cried, kissing Luke's forehead. She turned and nodded to Mr Chambers who turned off the machine and unhooked some of the cables.

"Sleep tight Luke. We'll see you soon." Dan said, kissing his son's head.

"I don't want him to die!" Jess whispered, sniffing.

"Neither do I." Dan said, a tear trickling down his face and onto the pillow. The machine started to beep, and then the one long beep signalling that Luke's heart had stopped began.


	8. A Final Goodbye

**Sorry for the delay, work and school have been manic recently! Anyway, on with the story! Thanks to Hollie, Aileen, Michelle and Em. Enjoy.**

Callum and Gina walked back to the end cubicle which Jess was currently residing in. Callum had confessed to Gina that he already knew about the abuse after Jess had confided in him.

"Do you think she'll give a statement?" Gina asked, pausing before they entered the cubicle.

"No, she loves him too much to do this to him." Callum replied honestly.

"I wish she had come to me." Gina said with a sigh.

"She couldn't ma'am, she couldn't tell anyone. It's not your fault." Callum said, opening the curtain. He looked around the cubicle, but Jess was nowhere to be seen. "She's not here."

"What? She's in no state to be walking around!" Gina said, running to the nurses desk to inform the nurse what had happened.

"Ma'am, her clothes are gone as well." Callum called.

"Ok, excuse me, nurse! Jessica Waite, she's not in her cubicle anymore. We need to find her." Gina told the nurse urgently.

"But she was unconscious, she could barely move!" the nurse said, running to check the cubicle herself. "Ok, I'll get someone to try and find her."

"Oh don't bother, we'll find her ourselves." Gina said, shaking her head at the nurse.

Realisation dawned on Callum, "Ma'am, the ICU!"

"Why would she be up there?" Gina asked, before the facts hit her. "Her son."

*

Callum and Gina slowed their pace as they reached the ICU. Callum grabbed the first nurse they saw and asked where Luke's doctor was.

"He's just over here. I'll tell him you're here." the nurse said, walking over to where a tall young man was standing, talking with a nurse. The nurse approached him and the two officers watched as his face turned to confusion, but he followed the nurse back over.

"Officers, how can I help?" he asked.

"Is Mrs Waite up here?" Gina asked, cutting straight to the point.

Mr Chamber's face became morose as he nodded, "Yes, both her and Mr Waite are saying goodbye to their son."

"He's dead?" Callum asked.

"Mrs Waite came up here about half an hour ago and gave her consent for the machines keeping Luke alive to be switched off. I switched the machine off about fifteen minutes ago." Mr Chambers said.

"Is Mrs Waite ok? With her husband I mean?" Gina asked, following the doctor to where Luke's room was.

"She seemed fine with him. I did note the bandage on her head though." the doctor questioned.

"He beat her up and she ended up in her. She was unconscious when she was brought in, and she obviously snuck up here when she woke up." Callum said bluntly.

The doctor didn't look shocked, "Right. Well maybe it's advisable for her to get back to the ward."

"There is no way she's going to leave Luke." Gina said simply.

"I'm afraid her own health takes precedent over staying with Luke. I'll go in and talk to her. What ward was she on?" Mr Chambers asked before entering the room.

"Millard." Callum supplied.

*

"Mrs Waite?" Mr Chambers asked quietly. Jess looked up from her position on the bed, Luke laying between Dan and Jess.

"Yes?" she questioned, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Sister Lawrence has just been on the phone asking if you're up here. You're supposed to be resting on the ward." he said gently.

"How could I stay down there when my son was up here?" she asked him, smoothing Luke's hair.

"I'm sorry Jess, but you're going to have to return to the ward." Mr Chambers said.

"What? My son has just died, I am staying with him! I'm fine, I don't need to be on the ward." Jess cried, curling closer to her son.

"Mr Chambers, please just leave us with our son." Dan said quietly, but there was an undertone to his voice.

"Mr Waite, your wife's health is more important than your son's." Mr Chambers pressed.

"Well I'll discharge myself then. Get me the papers and I'll sign them." Jess said, wishing that the doctor would go away and leave her to grieve.

"It's against medical advice..."

"I don't care. Just get me the damn papers and then leave my family alone!" Jess screamed at him, crying in Dan's arms.

Mr Chambers nodded, retreating out the room. "She won't leave him."

"What?" Gina exclaimed.

"She's going to discharge herself so that she can stay with Luke." Mr Chambers said apologetically. "To be honest, if I was in her position, I wouldn't want to leave his side either."

"Ok, thanks for trying." Callum said, turning to Gina, "So what now?"

"We need to try and get a statement off her. And then we'll take it from there." Gina said sadly.

*

Jess and Dan emerged from Luke's room an hour later when Mr Chambers insisted that Luke be taken to the morgue. As they watched their son's body being wheeled away, Callum and Gina approached them.

"I am so very sorry for your loss." Gina said sadly, placing her hand on Jess' shoulder comfortingly.

"Me too. I'm really sorry, he seemed like a good kid." Callum said, nodding.

"Thank you. Now if you don't mind, me and Jess are going home." Dan said, his voice coarse from crying. His arm was round Jess' shoulder, and she was tucked into him.

"Wait, I just want to talk to Mr Chambers." Jess said, looking up at Dan who nodded. Jess apporached the doctor as he was finishing up paperwork for Jess' discharge. "Mr Chambers?"

"Yes?" he questioned, looking up.

"I just wanted to say thank you for looking after my son. I'm so grateful." Jess said sincerely, shutting her eyes to try and stem the tears.

Mr Chambers got up and looked Jess straight in the eye, "You're very welcome. I am very sorry that the outcome wasn't happier. Here you go, your discharge papers. Take care."

Jess nodded and walked back to where Dan was, but before she got to him she was stopped by Gina and Callum.

"Jess? I'm really sorry to do this now, but could we have a quick word?" Gina asked.

Jess looked at her, sighed, and nodded. They sat on the seats near to the desk of ICU. "What do you want?" Jess asked.

"About what you told me earlier..." Gina began, watching Jess' face.

"I didn't mean it, I was confused. Dan didn't do this, I just fell and hit my head on the cupboard." Jess said quickly.

"We all know that isn't true. How can you cover him after what happened with Luke?" Callum asked in disbelief.

"Because I love him. He is my husband, and the father of my child. I'm not making a statement, I'm going home." Jess said abruptly, getting to her feet, clutching her discharge papers. "Dan?"

"You ready to go?" Dan asked, getting to his feet and putting an arm around Jess.

"Yeah, let's go home." Jess said, tucking herself into Dan.

Callum and Gina watched them go, Callum with a scowl on his face. "I don't understand how she can stay with him!"

"She loves him Callum, and she's probably scared to lose him after losing Luke. Give her time, she might come round. Now come on, let's get back to the nick." Gina said authoritatively.

*

The day warmed sunny and warm with not a cloud in the sky. Jess sat up in bed, staring out the window. The weather was completely at odds with how she felt and what was happening today. Because today was a week since her son's death; today was his funeral. She jumped as something cold pressed against her shoulder. She turned to see Dan kissing her shoulder gently.

"I don't know if I can do this." she said quietly. Dan didn't say anything, and she wasn't sure if he had heard her.

"Me either. But we've got each other. I'm going to run you a bath, ok?" Dan said, his lips brushing against her neck. She turned and kissed him tenderly.

"Yeah, thank you." she whispered. Dan left the room, and she looked at the picture on her bedside cabinet which was taken a few weeks before Luke's death. They had gone to the fun fair for the day, Luke's first time, and he had absolutely loved it. The picture was of them sat under a tree, Jess sat between Dan's legs and Luke on her lap. Luke had a stick of candyfloss in his hand almost as big as his head, and he was laughing so hard that he got hiccups. Jess smiled at the memory, before pressing her fingers to her lips, then pressing her fingers to the smiling face of Luke.

*

Jess and Dan sat at the open grave of their son. Luke's tiny coffin was carried into the church by Dan, who cradled it in his arms. It wasn't what normally happened, but Dan wouldn't let anyone else do it. Jess and Dan had dressed Luke in the little suit that they had bought him to wear to one of Dan's cousins wedding. He looked like he was sleeping, so they put in his favourite teddy as well, so that he wouldn't get scared. Jess hadn't heard anything that was said during the service, the crying and sobs filling the Church was the only thing she could hear. Her mother had sat beside her, grasping her hand tight. Her father had sat next to her mother, trying so hard not to cry but unable to quite hold back a tear. Her brother had sat behind her, holding her tight. Her whole family came together to support her and Dan, to mourn the loss of a young family member; a son, a grandson, a nephew. Dan carried Luke's coffin out to the grave, placing it gently on the dry earth next to the open grave. The grave looked like a giant cut in the Earth, all harsh edges and darkness. Jess couldn't bear the thought of her son being trapped down there with no way out, and that's what made it worse. But she pushed those thoughts out her head and tried to keep it together as the coffin was lowered down. The priest sprinkled dirt on the coffin, and Jess dropped a lily on top. The scent around the grave was a heady floral scent; many people had sent bouquets and arrangements which were now arranged around the grave, along with teddies and other cuddly toys. And as the priest finished off the sermon and people began to drift away, Jess sank onto the cold ground. Her dress billowed round her as the breeze blew through the trees, her cries of pain echoed in the wailing of the wind. And then, as the tears fell fast down her cheeks, the rain started. The day had started beautifully, but now the sky was a dark grey, the heavens pulling apart as the rain fell.


	9. X Marks the Spot

**Sorry this took ages, as usual work and school are keeping me busy. Thank you to Hollie, Aileen, Georgie, Emmy and Krissie. Enjoy!**

The alarm went off, it's dull ringing pulling Jess and Dan from sleep. Jess sleepily felt along her bedside cabinet, searching for the damn thing. Her hand felt purchase and the alarm cut out. She rolled onto her back, rubbing her eyes gently. Today, two weeks after Luke's funeral, both her and Dan were returning to work. In a way, she couldn't wait to get back into the thick of it, but then she just wanted to mourn for her son in private.

"Are you ready?" Dan asked quietly, taking Jess' hand in his.

"I think so. How bout you?" Jess asked, turning to face Dan.

He nodded, "Yeah. It'll be nice to have some kind of normality." Dan replied.

"I guess so." Jess said, pulling her hand away from Dan and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, looking at the picture of Luke on her night stand before getting ready.

*

Jess and Dan settled into their seats at the back of the briefing room. A few people had seen them and said how nice it was to see them back, but their words just bounced off. Callum, Smithy and Gina walked into the room, all of them taking the time to smile at the couple. Jess smiled back gratefully.

"Right you lot, quiet!" Gina shouted over the din, "Now, first can I welcome back Jess and Dan. This past few months must have been extremely hard for you, and on behalf of the station I would like to say how sorry we are. But also welcome back."

Everyone turned and smiled at the couple, and they smiled weakly back, "Right, now we just need to keep up our presence around the estates after the murder last week. So PC Gayle and PC Roberts, I'd like you on foot patrol around the Mayweed Estate. PC Armstrong and PC Stamp, in patrol car 2 supporting Ben and Nate. PC Green and PC Waite I'd like you to come see me, and PC Ryder and PC Fletcher on foot patrol on the Albourne. The rest of you see Sergeant Stone for your duties." Smithy read off the list, dismissing everyone with a nod and a smile.

"PC Waite, sorry can I have a word before you I see you and Beth please?" Gina shouted over everyone.

"Sure, Beth, wait for me here?" Jess asked Beth as she went by. Beth nodded, looking between Jess and Dan before leaving the room. "Yes ma'am?"

"What you told me at the hospital..." Gina said, leading Jess to her office.

"I never said anything about it." Jess said quietly.

"Jess, you're a police officer, how can you let him do this to you?" Gina asked, disbelief all over her face.

"Because I love him and I need him now more than ever. Now please, could you just forget I said anything and let me do my job?" Jess begged.

"Jess, as my police officer I have a duty to make sure that you're ok..." Gina said slowly.

"And I've told you I'm fine. Please ma'am, I just want to forget it all." Jess pleaded, her face crumbling.

Gina nodded quickly, "Ok, fine. But if it happens again and affects your work, something will have to be said."

Jess nodded, "Understood."

"Good, now if you want to get Beth, CID have an undercover operation for you both." Gina said, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to be thrown in the deep end on your first day back, but you and Beth are the best ones for it."

"Oh ok then." Jess said, confused. She opened the door to Gina's office, calling Beth in.

"Right you two..."Gina began, filling them in on everything.

*

Jess sat down on Dan's desk.

"You ok honey?" he asked, looking up at her troubled face.

"I don't know. I've just been asked to do an undercover op with Beth." Jess began, fiddling with her hands.

"Right, what will you be doing?" Dan asked, his heart beating slightly quicker. It always worried him when she went on undercover ops.

"We had a young girl come to us a week ago worried about her sister. The girl, Meg, said that her sister Jade had become withdrawn and would go out really early in the morning and wouldn't tell Meg where she was going. Meg followed her one time to a house out in the sticks. Inside there was just over ten people, Jade being one of them. Meg was watching as they pulled out a gun, loaded one bullet into it, and placed it on the table. She thinks her sister is playing Russian roulette." Jess said worriedly.

"Russian roulette?" Dan asked, confused.

"Yeah, where you load a gun with one bullet, spin the cylinder, and each person takes turns placing the muzzle against their head and pulling the trigger." Jess said, a look of disgust on her face.

"They commit suicide?" Dan asked, shocked.

"Yep. It happens a lot in the USA, or after people have been drinking. But surprisingly it's becoming more common. Some see it as brave, some see it as reckless, others see it as an adrenaline rush, knowing that if they pull the trigger they could die." Jess said, wondering why on Earth someone would do that.

"And can they get arrested for it?" Dan asked, tapping his pen against the table.

"Well, they potentially could on a few grounds. Firstly, if they don't have a gun license, they can be done for that. If someone does die, we could get them for manslaughter. It could be classed as illegal gambling. We'd have to arrest them while we investigate. But the Inspector spoke to Meg herself, and she said that she was in tears, worried that her sister was going to blow her brains out." Jess said, tucking her legs under her.

"Hang on, and you're going undercover?" Dan asked incredulously.

Jess nodded, "Yeah. The techies are going to take Jade's laptop, figure out how she found out about the group, and then we can go in the same way. Then when we're in, we'll go along, and try and stop it from happening."

"You're putting yourself at risk for the sake of some people who might want to die?" Dan asked, getting to his feet.

"But they might not want to die. They could be mentally ill, they might not have thought through the true consequences of their actions. And Meg wants her sister back." Jess said, placing her hand over Dan's. "It's just like any other undercover job I've done."

"The last one you were on you got hit by a car and was in hospital for three weeks!" Dan said, his voice rising.

"Dan please keep your voice down. Listen, I need to do it ok? And I'm not letting Beth doing it on her own. Now I need to go upstairs, CID needs to brief us fully. I'll see you later." Jess said with a small smile, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his.

As she shut the door, Dan banged his fists on the table before sinking into his chair, his head in his hands.

*

Jess and Beth were sat up in the CID briefing room with Max, Neil, Callum, Gina and Stevie. Beth had been assigned Max as he handler, whereas Jess had Stevie. They were sat there waiting for Meg so that they could get under way and get signed in to the website that the techies had found. They had just rung Neil, telling him that they had found a website which Jade had used, and the last message that Jade was sent was a meeting place and a time. Jess and Beth were to use this website to try and gain access to the group and then once they had been trusted they would hopefully be given a meeting place and a time as well. They were going to be given new names, but they would keep their surnames. Jess was to become Lucy Waite, whereas Beth would be Amy Green.

"Gov, Megan is here. Do you want me to bring her up?" Grace asked, sticking her head round the door.

"Yes please Grace. Thanks." Neil said, with a small smile. "Right you two, are you clear on the types of things you have to say on this website? You know what they're looking for, the best way for them to notice you?"

Jess glanced at Callum, "I think so gov. We've looked at what other people have said, and obviously what Jade said to get her noticed."

"Yeah, I think we can do it." Beth said with a nod.

Then the door opened and Meg walked in. She was tall with short red hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hi there Meg. How're you?" Neil asked, ushering Meg into a seat.

"Fine thanks. Just want to help as much as I can." Meg said.

"Good to hear. This is PC's Waite and Green, they will be the undercover officers." Neil said, indicating first Jess and then Beth.

"Hi Meg, nice to meet you. I'm Jess." Jess said, reaching across to shake Meg's hand.

"And I'm Beth." Beth said, smiling.

"Hi. Will you be able to help my sister?" Meg asked, and at that moment she looked a lot younger than her twenty five years.

"We'll try our best." Jess said with a nod.

"Right then. Jess, Beth, the techies will be up in a minute so you can set up accounts and get started. Meg knows where the last meeting place was, but we don't yet know if it's always the same or if it's at the same time." Max said, pressing a button on his laptop so that a picture of the house and of Jade filled the screen, "This is Jade, Meg's sister. And this is the house that she was in when Meg saw them "playing" Russian roulette. Now, we've been outside the house for a few days, and it's owned by this person," Max paused while the next slide of a man came up, "Joseph Miers. He's a thirty five year old alcoholic who was left a widow last year. According to his family, he went downhill when his wife died, and he started seeking adrenaline rush activities to try and cope with his grief. Looks like he's settled on trying to kill himself routinely."

"Are any of these people going to be a danger to Beth and Jess?" Callum asked. Jess had almost forgotten he was there.

Max grimaced, "With all due respect Callum, they know what they've gotten themselves in for."

"But at the end of the day, it's up to us to make sure it's safe!" Callum retorted, tensing in his seat.

"He does have a point Max. You told me that they would be ok. They're my officers, I don't want them getting hurt just because you haven't told us something that could hurt them." Gina said, backing up her sergeant.

"Gina it's fine, I've checked over it all. Don't worry, no-one will get hurt." Neil said with a curt nod. "Ok you two, quickly talk to your handlers, then you've got the rest of the day to spend with Meg gathering as much intel as you can. Then once the techies are here, we'll bring you back for five minutes to sort out your accounts, and then you've got time off while the operation is under way Good luck, and don't forget to update your handlers anytime something changes." Neil said, walking out the room.

"Right Jess, here's my number. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes. If you just need a chat, give me a ring. I just need to finish off my last bit of paperwork, but then I'll come and find you alright?" Stevie said, handing Jess her card with her number on, and smiling before she followed Neil out the room.

"Beth, the same as Stevie. Ring me when anything changes. Here, my number." Max said, thrusting his card into Beth's outstretched hand. Once he left the room, Jess turned to Beth with a smile.

"Look's like you got your wish." Jess said with a wink.

"What?" Beth asked, feigning confusion.

"DS Carter being your handler? You know what I'm talking about." Jess said, walking out.

*

Later that night, Jess was sat on the sofa, her legs tucked underneath her, her laptop balanced on her legs. The techies had given her and Beth log ons and passwords to the "Already Dead" website. Some of the stuff that Jess had read on there was heartbreaking. These people had had a terrible time of it, but they couldn't talk to anyone or do anything about it. They didn't know what to do, so they joined this site and played Russian roulette, thinking of it all as fate. If the gun fired and killed them, then it was meant to be. If the gun clicked and nothing came out, they were supposed to live. Once people had played it once, they didn't play it again. They didn't want to tempt fate. Jess had logged on to the website and wrote down her story;

_Hi, my name is Lucy Waite. I'm married and I was a mother, up until two weeks ago. My son, who was two, died after suffering massive head and internal injuries. My husband was in the house at the time and had been drinking when it happened. When he told me, I was furious, I thought it was his fault. And then when my son died, I couldn't look at my husband. But, I realised it wasn't his fault, and we buried our son two weeks ago. I haven't been sleeping or eating properly, I don't know how to move on, or even if I can. I want to see my son again so badly that I have this constant ache in my heart, but I can't leave my husband on his own. I've heard that people use this to decide their fate, to see if they should live or die. I need an answer. I need to do this to see who needs me more: my son or my husband._

This was all very personal, and it was completely true. She had no idea what to do. Since Luke's death, she didn't know if she wanted to crawl into the Earth and be with him, or stay safe in Dan's arms. She laughed bitterly; she could never be safe in Dan's arms for fear or him hitting her or worse. She heard the front door open, and quickly posted her message before shutting her laptop. Dan walked through into the living room.

"Hey." he said quietly, coming to sit next to her.

"Hi." she said. She couldn't quite bear to look at him. Maybe it was because she had just relived what had happened with Luke, she didn't know, but he picked up on it.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice concerned.

She sighed, "Yeah I'm fine." She untucked her legs and got up, just wanting to go and sleep. She heard Dan get up and make to follow her, "Please, just leave me." She listened as he stopped then walked back into the living room. She got to the top hallway and padded along the carpet until she was outside Luke's room. She hadn't been in there since he had died. She pushed the door open, inhaling the scent of him. The bookcase was still on the floor, all the books haphazardly spread around the room. Her body trembled as she saw her son running around his room, playing with his cars, jumping on his bed, tucked in bed tired out from a long day at nursery. Her legs buckled from beneath her, she hit the floor with a dull thud. Her defences came down, and she pulled herself towards Luke's bed, climbing into it and wrapping the duvet around her. She burrowed down, feeling around for Luke's second favourite toy, one that was bought for him by his grandparents, one which he took everywhere with him. She finally found it, and clasped it to her chest.

*

"Stevie? It's Jess. Listen, I've had a hit on the website. Someone has sent me a message with a place and a time. I'm in." Jess said, reading aloud the message a member had sent her that morning.

"Brilliant Jess, well done. How about Beth?" Stevie asked, and Jess could hear her writing down what she had just said.

"Beth said she also got a message. I just got off the phone with her, she was about to call Max." Jess said, swivelling in her chair in the study.

"Right, you need to come into the station this afternoon so we can go over what will happen tonight. Does that sound alright?" Stevie asked.

"Yep, I'll see you then. Bye." Jess said, hanging up. As she spun round, she noticed Dan leaning against the door frame.

"You didn't come to bed last night." he said.

"I did, just not our bed." Jess said, swivelling until she was facing the window that looked out into the garden.

"Jess you have to stop avoiding me. I need you, we need to help each other through." Dan said, pleading.

"What if I don't want to help you through? What if I don't want to be helped through? What if I just want to grieve for my son with no-one telling me what I can and can't do?" Jess asked quietly.

"Honey..." Dan began, taking a step into the room.

"Don't. Please, I have a job to do." Jess said, getting up and giving Dan a wide berth as she went to the bathroom to shower.

*

On the way to the station Jess made a detour to the cemetery. She picked her way across the hard ground, the graves seeming to go on for miles. She finally got to Luke's, and she sat on the ground in front of it. She took the lighter out her pocket, lighting the small tea light which sat on the corner of the grave.

"Hey baby, it's mummy. How're you doing? Are you being looked after?" Jess voice broke, but she was determined not to cry. She placed her hand over his name, "I miss you so much. I don't know what to do Luke. I should have kept you safe from him, but I failed, so maybe I should rectify my mistake and protect you now. Would you like that?" Jess looked around the empty, still graveyard, and got to her feet, "Ok baby, I have to go and help people now. But I love, and I always will. Stay safe." She kissed the tips of her fingers, pressing them against the grave, and then she walked back to her car and drove to the station.

*

Jess and Beth were sat in a car by the address that had been given to the both of them. Around the corner was an armed response vehicles, and a parked a few cars ahead of them was Neil, Stevie and Max. A few streets away were Smithy, Callum and Gina.

"Ok, you both know what you're doing?" Neil's voice crackled over the radio.

"Yes gov. Don't worry, we'll be fine and we'll stop this." Beth said confidently.

"I know, but please, the Inspector will have my head if anything goes wrong!" Neil said, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere.

"Yes gov. We've got the wires on, and we know the word if anything goes wrong. We'll be fine." Jess said wearily.

"Right, and remember you're Lucy and Amy now. Good luck, over." Neil said, and finally there was silence in the car. Jess checked her watch; it was time.

"Are you ready?" Jess asked, turning to Beth.

Beth took a deep breath, "Yep."

"It'll be ok, I won't let them hurt you, don't worry." Jess said with a smile.

"I know, we're going to be fine. Come on then Lucy." Beth said, attempting a smile.

They walked down the pavement, their heels clacking against it. They stood in front of the non descript house for a moment, before walking down the steps which led to the basement flat.

*

They were seated in chairs around a table, the lone gun placed carefully in the centre, pointing at Beth. Jess did a quick head count; there were ten people there, and Jess recognised Jade and Joseph.

"We have two new people with us today, Amy and Lucy. Nice to meet you both." Joseph said with a smile, shaking both their hands.

"Thank you." they said quietly.

"Now, do you want to share your stories?" Joseph asked with an encouraging smile.

Jess looked at Beth then discreetly nodded, "My name is Lucy. My son died two weeks ago, and it could have been my husbands fault. I don't know what to do without him, I want to know how to move on. This, for me, is a way for me to work it out. If I die, I'll know that my son needs me, if I don't, I'll know my husband needs me." Jess said slowly.

"Deepest sympathies Lucy." Jade said sadly. She looked like her sister, except her red hair was longer, her blue eyes duller, her body slimmer, almost unhealthy looking.

"And you Amy?" Joseph pushed.

"I was in a serious relationship, and a month ago my boyfriend told me that he didn't love me anymore and was back with his ex girlfriend. Last thing I heard was that she's pregnant." Beth said, eyes pulled down to the floor.

"Oh my, you poor things!" a kindly looking woman said to the pair.

"Now, seeing as this is your first time, I'm assuming you don't know how this works?" Joseph asked politely. Both women shook their heads whilst eyeing up the weapon. "Ok, I will load the gun with one bullet, then spin the cylinder. The gun has a silencer on it by the way. The gun will be passed round the table, each person pulling the trigger. When we get to the fifth person, the cylinder will be spun again. Everyone here knows what they're doing, knows the chance that they could die here tonight. Ok, let's begin." Joseph pulled the gun towards him, placing one bullet in the cylinder before spinning it. "How about you start Lucy?" He asked, handing the gun to Jess.

Beth's eyes widened as she watched Jess take the gun with a firm hand. "Lucy..."

"No, it's fine. I need to know what to do. We knew what we were getting in to." Jess said calmly. It was amazing how serene she was about it, it was as if she didn't care whether she died. Jess brought the gun up to her temple. The barrel felt cool against her head, goosebumps appeared on her arms. Her green eyes scanned the room until they rested on Beth's face. She smiled, then pulled the trigger.


	10. Russian Roulette

**Wow this one took a while! Sorry for the wait! Big thank you to Emmy, Hollie, Krissie, Jo, Aileen and Georgie for the lovely reviews! **

There was a deafening bang. A scream ripped through the air, then it abruptly cut out.

"POLICE! PUT THE WEAPON DOWN! HANDS UP, ON THE FLOOR NOW!" a male voice shouted.

Jess' heart started beating again, and she placed the gun on the table before flashing her badge at the officer. From her place on the floor, Jade looked up, betrayal in her eyes. "You're a cop? You lied to us?"

"Yes I'm a cop, but I wasn't lying to you. Your sister is so worried about you Jade. She just wants you home." Jess said kindly to the terrified girl.

Jade's blue eyes became wet, "I miss her. But I don't know what to do! Please, I don't want to be arrested, let me see her."

Jess placed a hand on Jade's shoulder, "It's ok, you can see her soon, I promise." Jess turned to Beth, who was still sat at the table, mouth open in shock, "You ok Beth?"

Beth turned her head slowly towards Jess, "You pulled the trigger." she said in disbelief.

"I know, I know. Sorry if I scared you." Jess said, sinking into the seat next to Beth.

"What were you playing at? You could have died! Oh my god..." Beth just shook her head.

"Please Beth, you must be able to see why..." Jess began, pleading with Beth to understand.

"No I can't. You have a husband who loves and needs you." Beth said, her eyes softening as a tear ran down Jess' face.

"He doesn't, he wouldn't care. I need to go outside, get some air." Jess said, abruptly standing up and half running out the flat. She had just reached some grass when she retched, her whole body emptying out. Once she was done, she wiped her mouth, slowly making her way to the kerb, gratefully letting her legs collapse.

"What the hell went on in there?" Jess heard an angry voice above her. She looked up to see Stevie, Gina and Callum all standing over here, while Max ran into the flat, searching for Beth.

"Please just leave me alone. I can't explain yet." Jess said wearily, her head resting on her knees.

She felt the air move around her as someone sank to the kerb next to her, "Jess, are you hurt?" Callum asked.

Jess turned her head, "No, I'm fine."

"What's going on with you?" he asked gently, his brown eyes staring intently into her green ones.

Jess blinked rapidly, "I have no idea sarge. All I knew was that the gun could have let me see my son again."

"But you would have died Jess." Callum said.

"I know, and the thing is, I didn't even think of Dan." Jess said, her shoulders suddenly starting to shake. Then her whole body trembled, and Callum pulled her to him, helping her to the car.

*

Jess and Beth were sat in the soft interview room with Jade and Meg. Jade had fallen asleep half an hour ago, sat tight next to her sister. As soon as Jade had seen Meg, she had fallen apart, flung herself into her sisters arms and hadn't let go. Jess's eyes were starting to shut, and she could feel herself drifting off to sleep when the door to the room opened. A cold gust of wind blew across her, raising goosebumps on her arms. Her eyes snapped open, and she looked into the face of the Inspector.

"PC Waite, PC Green, can I talk to you for a minute please?" the Inspector asked. They both got up, smiling at the sisters as they went past. They joined the Inspector in the hall before walking to her office. "Take a seat." The women settled into their chairs, waiting for the Inspector to speak. "First I'd like to congratulate you on a very successful operation. We've sorted out the criminals from the mentally ill, and we've referred them all to counsellors. As you saw, Jade won't be held responsible anything, we thought it would be detrimental to keep her away from Meg any longer."

"So Jade will be free to go with Meg?" Beth asked.

"Yes she will. It was Joseph that we were mainly after, and one or two of the others. So well done both of you, the DI and Superintendent were really impressed. Beth, if you want to quickly see DS Carter about debriefing and then let Meg and Jade go. Thanks." Gina smiled as Beth rose and left the room. Jess half rose before Gina turned and shook her head. "I'm not finished with you PC Waite."

"Look ma'am, I'm sorry about the whole gun thing, but I couldn't say no could I, they would know that something was up." Jess said quickly.

"But it could have gone off and you could have died. Not only that, but you would have put Beth in danger, as well as the others." Gina said sternly.

"Ma'am, I know, I understand that. But we got a result didn't we? Meg has her sister back, and Joseph will be locked up, the others will get help..." Jess said.

"But you didn't get to see your son again did you. That's why you did it. You were grief driven. Everything you wrote on that website was the truth wasn't it. You wanted to know if it was fate for you to die." Gina said. Jess froze, not realising that Gina had understood.

Jess hung her head, "Fine. Ok, I knew exactly what I was doing, I knew that I could have died. But I was ready to take that risk to see Luke again. Can't you see? I lost my son, someone who was half me, someone who I protected in my body for nine months. And now he's gone, I have nothing left of him, nothing. Do you have children ma'am?"

Gina froze before shaking her head, "No I don't..."

"So you can't know what I'm going through, can't know how it feels to lose a child, and you can't understand how guilty I feel about it." Jess said, rising out of her seat.

"Jess, I want you to see a grief counsellor." Gina said.

"What? Why?" Jess said, her defences rising.

"Because I can't help you. You need to see a professional who can help you come to terms with everything. Maybe Dan should go with you as well." Gina suggested.

Jess sagged back into the chair, and when she spoke her voice was hoarse, "Do you know what? I was going to book me and Dan in to see a counsellor. But I chickened out, I didn't want to tell a stranger all my feelings, what if they laugh or say that it's been long enough and to snap out of it?"

Gina smiled kindly, "They won't laugh at you, I promise. Just give it a try. Here, here's a number I've given to people before. Dr Brennan is really good. Have tomorrow off, ok."

Jess took the little card, running her finger over the name, "Thanks ma'am. I am really sorry about today. Um, I'll see you in two days then."

"Yes, see you then. Let me know how it goes." Gina said, watching Jess walk out her office and down the corridors.

*

Jess got home just after seven in the morning. She sleepily meandered through the hall and stumbled into the living room, placing Dr Brennan's card by the phone so she would remember to ring them in the morning. She heard footsteps down the stairs, and peeped into the hall to see Dan. He had on his jogging bottoms and trainers, he was obviously getting ready for his morning run.

"Hey honey." he said, kissing her gently. He pulled her into a hug, one hand around her waist, the other her neck.

"Hey." Jess said.

"How did the op go? I was going to ring you when you weren't home when you were supposed to be, but I wasn't sure if you were done or not." Dan said, letting go and leading her to the sofa. He sat down and she rested against his bare chest, one hand on his chest feeling the steady thrum of his heart.

"It went...well...it was successful, but I did something that was stupid." Jess said slowly. She felt Dan tense beneath her.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"I told you about the Russian roulette thing, right? Well when we got to the place, the guy who ran it asked if me or Beth wanted to take the gun first." Jess said carefully.

"Please tell me you didn't." Dan asked.

"I'm sorry." Jess said simply.

Dan pushed Jess off him, gripping her shoulders tightly, "Are you telling me that you pulled the trigger?"

"Yes. There's no point lying to you about it. We need help Dan, professional help. The Inspector suggested that we see a counsellor together, and I think we should." Jess said, biting her lower lip.

"We don't need to see a counsellor, we have each other." Dan said sharply.

"No you don't understand! I need to talk to someone about it, get some perspective. I want to know what's right, what's wrong, if I should stop grieving now. It's starting to affect my work, and that's the last thing I want. I want you there Dan." Jess said sincerely, placing her hand on Dan's cheek.

"You can talk to me! We went through it together, we understand each other!" Dan said, his voice dangerously low. He pushed himself off the sofa so that he was facing the mirror.

"I feel guilty all the time Dan! I feel like there is this huge part of me which died with Luke, and I want to know how to cope! I'm going, whether you want to come is up to you." Jess said firmly, getting up off the sofa.

Dan whipped around, his face full of regret, "I hate doing this to you, but you make me. You provoke me. Why can't you just listen to what I say instead of arguing with me?"

"Dan, don't even think about it. I will report you if you touch me, I swear." Jess warned, standing up and making sure the door was behind her just in case.

"You'll report me? Will you really?" Dan taunted.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Your reputation would be ruined Dan." Jess said, starting to feel scared.

Dan laughed bitterly, "My reputation? I'm more cared about my wife spreading rumours about me which simply aren't true." In the blink of an eye, Dan had lunged at Jess, pushing her off balance. She fell through the doorway into the hall, landing on her back. She pulled herself up, quickly moving out the way before Dan could kick her.

"Leave me alone! I am so tired of this!" she shouted at him, trying to get up the stairs. Dan grabbed her long blonde hair, pulling her back down the first few stairs. She screamed in pain; her head felt like needles were being pushed in and pulled out, over and over. Dan knocked over the hall table as he pulled her back to him, holding her against his chest. He whispered into the nape of her neck, "You don't deserve me you stupid whore. I only married you because I felt sorry for you."

Jess choked as the tears fell, "No, you don't mean that, you don't."

"Don't I?" Dan questioned with a sneer, pushing her forward until she was on all fours on the floor. He used his foot to knock her back onto her back. She was too tired to fight him back now. She moaned in pain as his foot slammed onto her stomach for the first time, but after the third time it just became a dull throbbing. Dan had raised his foot, ready to stamp on her again when there was a knocking on the door. Dan's eyes widened in fear as he looked towards the door. Before he could move, someone was peering through the letterbox, their eyes widening as they took in the scene before them.

Jess groggily turned her head so she could see what had made Dan stop. She followed his line of sight to the door, and thanked whoever it was that had knocked and interrupted him. She recognised the intense brown eyes that were no longer looking through the letterbox. Where had they gone? She wasn't really sure. Maybe they weren't there in the first place. She didn't know. She felt a bit like she was floating and falling, over and over again. She realised that the constant pounding to her stomach had stopped, and she looked up to see that Dan was quickly tidying the hall. He had just placed the table upright when the door exploded off it's hinges.

*

Callum braced himself on the railing before swinging his foot up to collide with the front door. With a sick feeling he realised that this was exactly what Dan had been doing to his wife before Callum had interrupted them. Callum had only gone round to see if Jess was ok after everything that had happened that night. The door finally buckled under his weight, and he rushed forward into the hall to where Jess was lying on the floor. Her green eyes were unfocused as she took him in. She smiled weakly.

"Hi." she murmured, her eyes sliding in and out of focus.

"Jess? Can you hear me ok?" he asked her frantically.

"I'm not deaf Callum." Jess said with a weak laugh.

"Where's Dan?" Callum asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Jess ignored the question, instead rolling onto her side, her face pressed into the coolness of the floor. She heard Callum walk away from her into the living room, and then there was a big thud, a crash, and he was back.

"What did you just do?" she asked him, looking up at him.

"I just knocked your husband out before I cuffed him." Callum said matter of factly.

"What?! Callum for God sake, he's my husband, you can't just go around hitting him!" Jess reprimanded.

"Jess, he's your husband, he can't just go around hitting you." Callum said sarcastically, repeating Jess' words. "We need to get you to the hospital, but I'm dropping him off at the cells first."

"No Callum." Jess said seriously.

"I am not ignoring what just happened. You can carry on being ignorant if you want, but I'm not. Come on, I'll carry you to the car and then call this in." Callum said, ignoring Jess' protests as he gently lifted her off the floor and carried her out the house to the car. He balanced her on his knee while he opened the car door with one hand, sliding her on to the back seat so she was laying down. He strapped a belt over her middle, but she whimpered in pain. He gently pulled her top up, and immediately felt sick. Her stomach was worse than it had been last time. There was the imprint of Dan's trainer on her stomach, hideously clear. The area was red and angry looking, and it already appeared to be swollen. Jess raised her head of the seat trying to look.

"Oh my god." she whispered. She didn't think she had ever seen bruises as vivid and angry looking as this one was. She pulled her top up further, leaning on her elbows. A tear fell onto the seat and she let her top fall back into place.

"I'll be back in a minute." Callum promised. He shut the car door and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Smithy? Yeah, it's Callum. I need a squad car down to PC Stone's address ASAP. I'll explain when you get here. Bye."

"Callum?" Jess said out of the window. Callum turned and came closer.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks."

*

Five minutes later a squad car pulled up outside Jess' house. Out of it came Sally and Smithy. Callum got out the car to meet them, and Jess watched them talking through the window of the car. She saw Callum gesturing, and watched as Sally's face turned to horror and Smithy's disgust. Smithy said something to Sally, who then came up to Callum's car while both him and Callum went into Jess' house. Sally opened the door to the back seat, and scooted onto the empty bit of seat.

"Are you ok?" Sally asked, concern on her face.

Jess started to nod, and then stopped, "No not really."

"Sergeant Stone told us what happened. Are you going to give a statement?" Sally questioned.

"I really don't know Sal. I just don't know what to do." Jess said. She was in two minds of what to do: she could report Dan and have him out of her life; or she could take him back.

"Jess, this is getting more and more frequent and more and more violent. You need to do something about it." Sally pressed.

"It's easy for you to say. I've been with him for years, I had a child with him. I know what to expect from him." Jess said.

"Like being beaten up?" Sally questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Please. I don't want to talk anymore." Jess said, leaning back on the seat and shutting her eyes. After a few minutes she could hear shouting from outside the car, and she peered out the window to see Dan being manhandled out her house and into the waiting squad car. She looked away, not wanting to see the fear on Dan's face anymore.

"I better go. I'll call you later ok?" Sally said with a smile, gripping Jess' hand in her own before leaving.

*

Jess was sat back in the soft interview room, the Inspector sat next to her with some papers on the table in front of them.

"What did the doctor say?" Gina asked.

Jess gripped the mug of coffee in her hands, feeling the warmth, "He said that I was lucky I didn't get any internal bleeding. The bruises will be there for a while, and that I may experience aching where they are." she repeated dully.

"Well that's something I guess. Look, you don't even have to give a statement now. With Sergeant Stone's statement, he can be put away." Gina said in what she thought was a comforting voice.

"You're going to lock Dan up?" Jess asked, her hands suddenly feeling cold.

Gina looked confused, "Yes of course we are. Look what he did to you!"

"I'm used to it, it doesn't matter. I just want him to come back home to me." Jess said, almost in a pleading voice.

Gina shook her head, "No Jess, he won't be coming home."

"But...but when he's on trial I'll deny it all and so will he, and Callum will look like a fool. You don't understand that I need Dan!" Jess said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're deluded." Gina said simply.

"Excuse me?" Jess snapped.

"Ever since your son died, you've been clinging onto Dan like he's your oxygen. But he's poisonous, he has you exactly where he wants you. You need to get away from him." Gina said, trying to get through to Jess.

"No no no no no. You are so wrong! You don't know him like I do! You really don't. I need to see him now, let me see him." Jess said, getting to her feet, the coffee forgotten. She ran to the door of the interview room, colliding with Callum who was coming in.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" he asked, stepping into the room. Jess nipped around him and down to the cells.

"Callum stop her, she's trying to get to the cells." Gina said, pointing at where Jess had just gone. Callum ran after her, pulling her away from the gate which separated the cells from the rest of custody.

"No! No let me see him! Get off me!" Jess cried. In his cell, Dan heard his wife. He ran to the cell door, thumping on it as hard as he could.

"Jess? Jess is that you! Jess I'm so sorry!" he yelled through the door. Jess heard every word of it and struggled violently against Callum.

"Get off me!" she screamed. Callum forcibly dragged her away, pinning her arms to her sides.

*

"I am sick of turning a blind eye to what he's doing to you. It's affecting your work, and if it carries on you'll be a liability to yourself and fellow officers. I mean, look what you nearly did on the Russian roulette op! You need to see the affect the grief of losing your son and the pain of your husband beating you is having." Gina said sternly.

"Are you suspending me?" Jess asked quietly, horrified.

"No, I'm suggesting you take some leave." Gina replied, her hands steepled.

"But my work is my life!" Jess cried.

"Well then you would value it more than your husband. And you don't." Gina pointed out.

"Ma'am, you don't unde..." Jess started before being interrupted.

"I know, you keep saying that we don't understand. Why not help us to understand then? Or go to Dr Brennan, he'll understand. But please don't shut yourself away, don't be dependant on Dan any longer. Do you know how hard it is to watch a good officer self destruct and not be able to do anything about it?" Gina asked.

"No ma'am." Jess said quietly.

"I didn't think so. Now Dan is staying in the cells overnight while we process everything, and I've booked an appointment for you with Dr Brennan for tomorrow. You can do it without him Jess." Gina promised.

"Ok. Thanks ma'am." Jess rose out of her chair and gathered herself together. A new start. That's what she needed. One without Dan, without the beatings. Jess allowed herself to smile.


	11. Thank You

**Really sorry that this update took so long, I was being a bit lazy! Anyway, thank you so much as usual to my fab reviewers, Hollie, Aileen, Krissie, Sophie and Em.**

_The fights, those nights  
I tried to pretend it don't hurt  
The way, I prayed  
Someday that you would love me  
Really, completely  
Just how I wanted it to be  
But no, so wrong  
Can't believe I stayed with you so long_

Jess woke with a start. The sheets on the bed were soaked with her sweat, her breathing was heavy, and her eyes were rapidly blinking. She had another nightmare about Dan coming after her. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to press the images out of her head. The first nightmare came the night that Dan was arrested. That time it was just Dan shouting abuse at her from his cell, but then it steadily got worse. Then he could get out the cell, and he would come towards her, striking her to the ground. Then he would kick at every inch he could reach, all the while calling her names. But he always stopped before he killed her. But this nightmare had been the worst so far, because this time he had actually killed her. This time a knife appeared in Dan's hand, and he didn't hesitate before plunging it in her heart. Perhaps the worst thing though, was that her baby, her Luke, was stood there watching the whole thing. Jess took a deep breath, pushing the images away. She looked at the alarm clock; it was four in the morning. She clambered out of bed, stripping the sheets. She placed them on a pile on the bedroom floor, pulling a dressing gown around her. She stepped out the bedroom and walked through Sally's flat. She had been staying with Sally for the weeks that the trial was being put together. She couldn't stand being in the house on her own, not with Luke and then Dan. She placed the soaked sheets in the washing machine, then poured herself a coffee, sitting at the bar. She rested her head against the cool surface of the work top, and before she knew it, she was asleep again.

_You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah  
You stole, you broke, you're cold  
You're such a joke to me, yeah_

"Jess?" someone whispered. Jess could feel her shoulders being shook by someone. She raised her head, trying to force her eyes open. She ran her hands over her face, feeling the indents that the counter had left on her cheek.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"Come on sweetie, you need to wake up. We gotta get you showered and dressed." Sally said, taking the cold cup of coffee out of Jess' limp hand and washing it down the sink. Sally saw the washing machine was on and frowned. "Another bad dream?"

Jess nodded, "He killed me."

Sally placed her arms around Jess' thin shoulders. She had been worried about Jess' dramatic weight loss; she was all skin and bones. Her once sparkling green eyes were now flat and sunken in her face, her blonde hair limp, her voice broken. "He's not going to touch you, I can promise you that."

Jess relaxed into Sally's hold. Sally had been brilliant while the trial was going on. Jess head suddenly snapped up, "Sally, what day is it today?"

"It's Friday. The last day of the trial." Sally said, looking concerned, "I thought you remembered?"

"Oh brilliant. I don't know if I can see him today after last night." Jess said, sliding off the stool and heading towards her temporary bedroom. Sally followed her in.

"You're going to be fine. He's going to be put away, and you can start getting your life back. Has seeing Dr Brennan helped?" Sally asked, getting Jess' black skirt and pale yellow shirt out of the cupboard.

Jess thought back to her sessions with the doctor. It had helped for her to express her emotions, but she was worried at something the doctor had said. He had told her that from the way she was speaking it was as if she was defending Dan's actions, that she still loved him. The thing was, she did still love him. She didn't know if she could ever stop loving him, no matter what happened. "Um, I guess it has. But I don't think I'm going to carry on seeing him after the trial."

"Why not? If he's helping, you may as well carry on seeing him." Sally said.

"Sal, I'm running out of money. I'm not going to spend it taking advice from someone." Jess said, more sharp than she meant. "Oh I'm sorry Sal. I didn't mean to snap. I'm going to go take a shower. I won't be long."

_For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you_

Jess had just locked the door to the bathroom when she threw herself at the toilet, her stomach emptying it's contents. She leaned back against the cool tiled wall, wiping her mouth with some tissue. Every day that she had been to court, she had always been sick. It didn't exactly help her mood. She slowly got to her feet, turning the shower on to it's hottest setting. She undressed quickly, stepping in to the shower under the hot spray. The water hit her body like pellets, the water scalding her. She kept her lips pressed together to stop her from crying. As she washed her body, she looked at her stomach. Even after two weeks, there were still traces of bruises from Dan's violent assault on her. She prayed that it would stop once he was locked up...but then the little voice at the back of her head taunted her, telling her that he would be let off, and that he would get her again. And this time, she wouldn't survive.

_My head, near dead  
Just the way you wanted it  
My soul, stone cold  
Cos I was under you're control  
So young, so dumb  
Knew just how to make me succumb  
But I understand  
To make yourself feel like a man_

Jess walked up the steps to the Court house for the last time. On one side was Sally and the Inspector, on the other was Callum and Smithy. They got to the top of the steps, ready to go through the big wooden doors when the Inspector stopped.

"Jess?" she called.

Jess turned to her, moving closer, "Yes ma'am?"

"It's all going to be fine. He won't get off." Gina said confidently. But they both knew that Dan's defence had painted her as crazy, using what happened on the Russian roulette op to back them up.

Jess smiled weakly at her Inspector, "I hope so."

"We'll meet you in there in a minute, I've just got to speak to someone." Gina said, placing her hand on Jess' shoulder, gently squeezing it. The Inspector was followed by Sally and Smithy, leaving just her and Callum.

"How are you?" he asked, leading her to a bench.

"Honestly?" she asked, turning to him.

"Honestly." he nodded.

"I'm feeling that he's going to be released. I'm feeling that even if he is released, even after everything he's done, I'll go back to him. I'm feeling weak and tired of it all. I just want it to finish." Jess said. It was the first time she had told anyone, except for Dr Brennan, what she truly felt.

"You would go back to him? After everything, you would go home with him?" Callum asked, trying to keep his voice steady although Jess could see anger flash in his eyes.

"Yes I would. Don't make me explain it. Maybe one day I'll snap and understand, and then leave him. Maybe I won't. Never mind about that though, let's go inside." Jess said, pushing herself off the bench. Callum stood quickly, offering her his hand to help her up. She gripped it tight, her bony hand in his strong one.

_You hit, you spit, you split, ever-y bit of me, yeah  
You stole, you broke, you're cold  
You're such a joke to me, yeah_

The end of the trial seemed to go on forever. At least that's what it felt like to Jess. Throughout the hours, her and Dan had been looking at each other, sizing each other up, testing each other. When Jess had listened to the closing arguments, she instinctively knew that her husband was going to get off. He knew enough about the law to find all the loopholes, he knew how to paint her as the crazy, unstable wife. He knew the best ways to try and justify his actions. She didn't know any of this, and that was why he would be freed. She felt scared, but she also felt relief. She wouldn't cope with him locked away. She knew that he was bad for her, she knew that, she really did. But she also knew that most domestic abuse victims stay with their partners, because they know that trying to leave them will just guarantee the worst beating they ever get. So in a way, it was actually safer to stay with him. This is what was going through her head when the judge called for order, his gavel striking the wood loudly. Jess snapped to attention, her eyes moving from Dan's to look at the judge. She could feel all the eyes in the courtroom on the judge, waiting to hear his verdict. The judge turned to Dan.

"I sentence you, Daniel Waite, with a community order." the judge's low voice boomed around the courtroom. At his words, Jess' colleagues couldn't hide their disbelief. "You are required to attend the domestic abuse programme. If you do not show up for any reason which is thought of as not valid, you will be placed into custody. Do you understand?"

Dan looked shocked, not expecting this verdict, "Yes your honour." he said, nodding.

"Court is dismissed." the judge said loudly, banging his gavel.

_For every last bruise you gave me  
For every time I sat in tears  
For the million ways you hurt me  
I just wanna tell you this  
You broke my world, made me strong  
Thank you  
Messed up my dreams, made me strong  
Thank you_

As soon as she was out of the courtroom, her friends and colleagues surrounded her.

"Jess come on, we'll get back to mine before Dan is released." Sally said urgently, trying to pull Jess away from the crowd and out the courthouse to her car.

"No Sally, I need to wait for him." Jess said quietly.

"What? Come on! You can't go back home with him. Please Jess." Sally begged.

"Jess, she's right, you need to go with her." Gina said vehemently.

"No. You are not listening to me. I am going home with my husband. He won't be hurting me again." Jess said, her voice sounding stronger than it had in a while.

Everyone stopped and just stared at her. "Are you sure?" Callum asked. He was the only one who would listen to her. He wasn't happy about her going home with Dan, not at all, and he knew that if Dan touched her again, he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. But right now, Jess needed to be heard.

"I am sure. Please, don't worry. I'll see you all tomorrow at work. Thank you so much for being here for me." Jess said sincerely, hugging them all.

"Jess, take this. If anything happens, call me." Callum said as they hugged.

Jess looked into his deep brown eyes, forgetting where she was for a moment. She blinked, then smiled at him and nodded.

_You coulda had it all babe  
It coulda been so right  
I woulda given you everything  
Morning through night  
Yeah, you taught me some lessons  
Those are my blessings  
That won't happen again  
Thank you_

Jess was sat on the steps to the Court house when Dan emerged. She jumped as he sat next to her.

"Hey." he said quietly, drinking her in.

"Hey." she said, almost shy.

"Jess, I need to talk to you." he said seriously, taking her hand in his. She nodded at him to continue. "I'm going to stop working at the station. I know I wouldn't be welcome, and I think it would be good for us. I want you to know that I am never going to hit you again. As long as I am in control of myself, I will not touch you. Those two weeks I spent in jail, I had a lot of time to think through everything. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, and I knew what I had to do. We're going to get through this, I promise."

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy for coming back to you. But I know that, after this, you won't hurt me again. I spoke to Dr Brennan, he told me that I still loved you, he was worried about that. But Dan, I could never stop loving you, not even when you hurt me. But that's won't happen anymore, we're going to start afresh." Jess said, leaning into Dan.

"Me too honey, me too. Now, I want to go see Luke." Dan said quietly into Jess' ear. He felt her stiffen slightly beneath him, "Oh, if you don't want to I can drop you off at home."

Jess placed her hand on Dan's leg, "No, we should see him together. Let's go." she said, Dan helping her up.

_You coulda had it all babe  
It coulda been so right  
I woulda given you everything  
Morning through night  
Yeah, you taught me some lessons  
Those are my blessings  
That won't happen again  
Thank you_

Later that evening, after Jess and Dan had shared their first dinner together in over two weeks, Jess was sat in the bathroom, cross legged on the floor. Dan was waiting for her in bed. She held the tiny stick in her hand, not looking at it, scared to look at it.

"Please not now." she begged to any deity that was up there and listening. As if it had some magnetic pull to her, Jess' eyes swooped down to look at that little stick. "Oh crap."

Now was not the time to be having a baby. Now, just after Dan had been released, wasn't a brilliant time for suddenly springing a new baby on him. Now, after only just losing Luke, was not the time for a new baby.

**Song: Thank You- Jamelia**


	12. Inner Strength

**Wow, I'm being efficient for once! Thank you once again to my fabby reviewers, Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Em and Georgie. The next chapter should be following shortly :)**

Jess had been nervously pacing in the living room for half an hour. The flooring was getting worn where she had walked over it so many times. Tonight she was going to tell Dan about the baby. She honestly had no idea how he would react over it. When she told him she was expecting Luke, he had proposed to her, but then later that night had been the first time he hit her. She took a deep breath as she saw the headlights of Dan's car sweep through the living room, signalling his return from the domestic violence class. Jess hurried to sit down and look calm, but she must have still looked tense and worried, as when Dan came in he immediately looked concerned.

"Jess honey, what's wrong? Is everything ok?" he asked her, sitting next to her, taking her hand in his.

Jess had this big long speech ready to give to him, but as soon as she looked into his eyes she forgot about it, "Dan, we need to talk about something."

Dan looked confused, but then his face smoothed as he guessed what she was about to say, "If it's about me not having a job, I'm trying really hard to find something, it just might take longer because of recent events."

Jess shook her head, "No I don't care about that right now, really. It's something else."

Dan looked at her expectantly, "You can tell me."

Jess hesitated before launching into it, "Do you remember when Luke was in the hospital after his accident? When we came home we got really drunk, then we had sex?"

Dan nodded, still not grasping what Jess was getting at, "Well, I sorta remember cause like you said, we were drunk at the time."

Jess laughed nervously, "Well, I'm...we're...I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."

Dan's face froze, and then crumpled into disbelief, "What?"

Jess was looking anywhere but Dan, but his fingers lightly pulled her chin to look at him, "I am sorry. I only found out a few days ago, but I didn't know what to do or how to tell you."

"Jess, I'm your husband, you shouldn't have been scared to tell me. Really I'm not that man anymore." Dan said sincerely.

Jess nodded as a tear made it's way down her face. She bit her lip and smoothed her hair, "I don't know how to feel about it so soon after Luke."

"Well there's only one solution isn't there." Dan said kindly.

"Yeah, I mean obviously an abortion is out the picture, and I'm not having the baby adopted. So looks like we're going to be parents again." Jess said with a small smile.

Dan shook his head and then sighed, "I think there was a case of miscommunication there. I think you should have an abortion, I'm not ready to be a dad again Jess."

Jess' smile faltered, "You want to kill our baby?"

Dan took Jess' hands more firmly in his own, trapping them, "No, because you see we wouldn't be killing it. It's not even a baby yet, just a sack of cells. That's all."

Jess' eyes widened and she pulled her hands away from Dan's, "A sack of cells? Are you serious! You didn't say that about Luke! Look at what we made from those sack of cells. We made Luke."

"That was different." Dan said quietly.

Jess scooted away from him, "No it wasn't. I know it's soon after Luke and the trial, but I can't kill this baby Dan, I just can't."

"You have to. To save our marriage." Dan said firmly.

"No, you're wrong. If you make me go through this, our marriage is over." Jess said firmly. She suddenly felt empowered, like she could take charge of her life.

"You can't be serious!" Dan cried in shock.

"I have never been more serious in my life. I'll give you the night to think about it, I'm going to Sally's." Jess said sadly, walking out the living room and packing an overnight bag. As she passed the living room on her way out, she saw Dan was sat looking at the pictures of them with Luke. She paused, but then carried on out the house.

*

Just as Jess was about to ring Sally's doorbell, her phone rang. The caller ID said Sally.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey Jess. What are you doing right now?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm standing outside your flat hoping to be let in." Jess replied. She hear Sally whispering to someone.

"Oh ok, come on in." Sally said.

"Have you got guests?" Jess asked, "Cause I don't want to intrude."

"No no, it's ok. Come on, I'm not gonna stand holding the buzzer forever." Sally said with a laugh, and Jess pushed open the doors that led to Sally's flat. She dumped her bag by the front door and walked down the small hall. "In the living room!"

Jess followed Sally's call to the living room where there were a number of people sat around, "Um hi."

Beth, Sally, Smithy, Callum, Will and Nate were all sat on the sofa's, just looking at Jess. "Hey Jess, do you want a tea?" Will asked from the corner.

"Er sure, thanks." Jess said, really confused, "Anyone wanna tell me what's going on?"

They all looked at each other, then to Sally, "We wanted to talk to you."

A flash of anger made it's way through Jess' body as she guessed what was happening, "Please tell me this is not an intervention!"

"Come on Jess, we're worried." Smithy said, throwing his hands up.

"Yeah, we just want you to be safe, that's all. We want the old Jess back, the party animal who could drink anyone under the table." Nate said with a smile.

"We only want to help you, really we do." Beth said quietly.

Will walked back in with the tea and a chair for Jess, "Here you go, it's got a shot of something special in it as well." Jess placed the tea on the table, untouched.

"Go on then, we may as well get this over with." Jess said, folding her hands on her lap and looking expectantly at her friends.

"Ok then, I'll start. During the trial, it was the perfect time to get yourself together and leave the wife beating scum. But you didn't. And now you're still miserable, you still can't concentrate on the job properly, and you still won't socialise with us." Callum said.

"Yeah, but this may be news to you, it's not because of Dan. Not this time anyway." Jess replied, and this was the truth. It was more to do with the fact that she was pregnant and her husband wanted her to have an abortion.

"Fine. But you don't come anywhere on your own, you always come with Dan, like he's your carer and you can only do certain things before he drags you home again. He wouldn't even let you come celebrate the success that you and Beth had on that undercover op." Will added with a nod.

"Is Dan with me now? No he isn't. Is he currently telling me what I can and can't do? No." Jess retorted.

"Ok everyone, calm down." Beth said, always the voice of reason. Jess shot her a grateful smile.

"What we're all trying to say it, he is a wife beater who was potentially involved in Luke's death, and yet you're still with him. He went on trial for his continuous abuse of you, yet you're still with him. He's been abusing you for three years, yet you're still with him." Sally said softly, knowing that these words weren't to be shouted.

"Do you know what, I don't need to listen to this." Jess said, getting up and walking to the door. Just before she reached the door, her phone rang again. She checked caller ID, seeing Dan's name. She couldn't help it, she couldn't stop the tears as she remembered that he wanted to kill their baby. She pressed the little red end call button, putting the phone back in her pocket and walking into the living room.

*

Jess had stayed at Sally's, thanking the others for their support and concern, but reassuring them that they didn't need to worry, and she would let them know if she needed their help. They seemed somewhat satisfied with that, and they eventually left one by one, Callum and Beth being the last to leave. As the door shut on them, Jess and Sally collapsed on the sofa. Jess shut her eyes before turning to Sally.

"Sal, can I stay here tonight please?" she asked.

Sally turned to her, "Of course. Another row?"

"Yeah, but nothing like you're thinking." Jess said quickly, seeing Sally's mind jump to the conclusion that Dan was beating her again.

"Well what then?" Sally asked, curious.

"I'm pregnant." Jess said in a rush. Sally looked at her, as if to check she had heard right. Jess just nodded.

"Pregnant? And that's why you and Dan had an argument?" Sally guessed.

"Yeah. He wants me to have an abortion Sal. I can't though, I just can't." Jess said weakly.

Sally hugged her friend, "I know. Congratulations though."

"Thanks. It doesn't feel like something to celebrate though. Do you know what Dan said? He said that it wasn't even a baby yet, that it was just a sack of cells. How heartless! It can feel pain. It will know it's being ripped out my womb and into a hoover where it would be mutilated. And I'm not doing that, no way." Jess said defiantly.

"A hoover?" Sally asked, sickened.

Jess nodded, "See! How could I knowingly do that to my child?" Jess laid a protective hand over her stomach.

"So what are you going to do?" Sally asked.

"I have no idea. But I told Dan that I wouldn't have an abortion. I told him if he forced me into it, I would leave him. And I would, because this baby would give me the strength I need to do that." Jess said, her voice strong.

"Good for you. I'll support you, I'll be here for you. Are you going to tell the Inspector?" Sally questioned.

"No, not yet at least. I need to figure it out with Dan first." Jess said, thinking about the challenge ahead.

*

Jess returned home at midday the following day. She opened the door slowly, worrying about what sight could meet her eyes. But she breathed a sigh of relief, the house looked normal thus far. She dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs, moving through to the kitchen to get a drink. On the table, in a gorgeous vase, was a big arrangement of tulips, daffodils and lilies, all of Jess' favourite flowers. On a stalk in the middle was a little envelope. Jess plucked it out, turning it over in her hands before opening it. Instead of the normal little card, there was a small piece of paper. On it was written,

_Ridgley House, 30th March 3:15pm. Love you._

Jess was fuming. She couldn't believe the nerve of him. Ridgley House was an abortion clinic on the outskirts of town; Dan had obviously ignored what she said and booked her an appointment. In her rage she grabbed the flowers, tearing at them, shredding them into tiny pieces. And then came that gorgeous vase. She held it firmly in two hands, and then with a determined look on her face and a surge of strength, she threw the vase at the wall, where it shattered into hundreds of small blue pieces of crystal. Jess walked to where the debris lay on the floor, walking on it in her boots, shattering the pieces further until they were no more than dust. Then she picked Dan's note off the table. She hunted in one of the drawers until she found what she was seeking. She struck the match against the table, holding the flickering flame until it found substance with the note. Jess watched as the flame consumed the note; red, orange and yellow shapes moving across Jess' face.

*

Jess was sat in the changing rooms at work, pulling on her uniform. It was the 30th March, the day Dan wanted her to abort their baby. But she had cancelled the appointment without telling him. Surprisingly, he hadn't bought it up again, knowing how she felt about it after seeing what she did with the flowers he bought her. Because Jess was so skinny, the slightest bump from the baby was visible. To anyone who didn't know, it finally looked like she was putting on weight, but to Sally, it looked like a baby bump. The door swung open, startling Jess. In the doorway was Beth.

"Um Jess, Dan's in reception. He wants to talk to you." Beth said quietly.

"He's here? In the station?" Jess asked, shocked. What was so important that Dan would come into the station where everyone hated him. She followed Beth through to reception, tensing when she saw Callum and Dan squaring up. "Thanks Beth."

"If it kicks off, I'm there ok?" Beth said reassuringly. Jess smiled at her friend before letting herself through to reception.

"It's fine sarge, you can go now." Jess said, trying to give Callum the hint.

Callum tightly shook his head, "No. While he's here, I'm here."

Dan just rolled his eyes at the sergeant, "Fine. Jess, I'm taking you out for lunch today ok? I'll pick you up about two-ish? Is that ok?"

Jess looked startled, he hadn't taken her out anywhere for ages, "Um yeah, that would be lovely. I'll see you then." Dan kissed Jess slowly, making sure everyone could see.

"I'll see you at two. I love you!" he called cheerfully as he walked out. Jess half raised her hand.

Callum's jaw was locked tight, "He's not welcome here."

"Sarge, give it a rest." Jess said tiredly.

*

Jess had changed into her civilian clothes, ready for her lunch date with Dan. Her top had started getting slightly tight around the middle where her bump was starting to show. She put on a jacket and scarf over the top, trying to hide it. She put on a small amount of make-up and let her long blonde hair down. She slipped her boots and walked through the station.

"I'll be back in an hour!" she called to Beth who was on reception.

"Ok, have a nice time." Beth called.

Dan was leaning against the car just outside the main doors, "Hey honey. All ready?"

"Yep, I've been starving myself all day for this." Jess said with a smile, sliding into her seat.

"Good, you've been getting too skinny lately, I need to feed you up." Dan said with a smile, pulling out of the station. Jess pulled her scarf off and let her jacket fall open, making sure Dan could see her bump. She caught him looking a few times. "Aren't you cold? Maybe you should do your jacket up?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." Jess said comfortably.

Dan didn't say anything, but just kept driving until they reached a small cafe in the town centre. He opened the car door for her, offering him her arm, "Madam?"

Jess giggled, this was like how he was at the beginning of their relationship when everything was exciting and safe. "I do love you, you know." she said, slipping her arm through his.

"I know." he replied, gently kissing her hair.

*

An hour later and Jess was stuffed. She had made up for her lack of appetite when Dan had been on trial, and had consumed a vast amount of bread alongside her lasagne. She had declined the glass of wine Dan offered, not only because she was pregnant but because she was still on duty technically.

"Thanks for this Dan, it was lovely." Jess said sincerely, waiting for him to pay.

"Well I know that things have been horrible recently, and I wanted to make it up to you. I know lunch won't do that, but it will help. Besides, I've missed just talking to you." Dan said with a smile, taking his credit card from the waiter. "Now, we just have to make one more stop before I take you back to work."

Jess checked her watch, her hour lunch was nearly up, "Dan, I've got to be back in ten minutes. It won't take long will it?"

"It shouldn't do. But maybe you should ring just in case, tell them we got stuck in traffic." Dan suggested, getting into the car.

"Ok, I'll tell them I'll be half an hour late. I'll just make up for it with an extra half hour at the end of my shift." Jess said, pulling her phone out and ringing the station.

*

Dan pulled into a long gravelled drive lined with big trees which were starting to get their leaves back after the harsh winter. Jess looked around in interest as they arrived at a big house. There were many cars out the front, and people were milling in and out of the building.

"Where are we?" Jess asked curiously.

"Ridgley house." Dan replied, not looking at Jess.

Her heart constricted and her stomach plummeted, "You have got to be kidding me. I cancelled the appointment!" Jess cried.

"And I rebooked it for you." Dan said quietly, getting out the car and helping Jess out the car. He left her standing there on the gravelled drive, her face a mask of anger, disgust and hatred for him. "I'm sorry Jess, but we're not having this baby."

Jess was too shocked to say or do anything as she watched Dan leave her there. He didn't honestly think she would do it did he? She jumped as a kindly woman approached her.

"Are you alright darling? I know it seems daunting, but it will all be over soon. Come on, let's get you inside." the woman made to put her arms around Jess and steer her inside, but Jess flinched away.

"Don't touch me, you murderer." Jess spat at the woman, who looked shocked but walked away and left Jess there. Her hands shook as she pulled her phone out, dialling Sally's number.

"Jess, where are you? The Inspector has been asking for you, she wants you to help CID on a case." Sally said.

"I'm at Ridgley House. Dan just dropped me here and left. Could you come pick me up please?" Jess begged.

"He what? Of course, I'll be there in a minute. Hold tight ok?" Sally said quickly as she hung up. Jess slowly made her way down the big driveway, her hands protectively covering her stomach.

*

"What are you going to do?" Sally asked Jess on the way back to the station.

Jess had thought long and hard, and had finally come up with an answer. "I'm going to pretend that I've had the abortion. Then I'm going to slowly start packing my stuff up and finding a new place to live. I'm also going to start getting my pay put into my own account, and take some money from the joint account and put that in mine as well. Then I'm gonna leave him and have this baby on my own." Jess said strongly. This had been the worst thing Dan had ever done to her. Not even the worst beating he had given her could compare to this.

"What if he realises that you haven't had an abortion? I mean you still have a bump, and it's going to get bigger." Sally said.

"He hasn't a clue about abortions. I'll just tell him that I'll be bloated for a while. I'm leaving him. I can't stay with him any longer." Jess said, nodding as if to convince herself that she was really leaving him.

"It's the right choice, it really is." Sally said warmly, hugging her friend as they entered the station.


	13. Broken Glass

**I sure am efficient recently! Right, I wrote this last night so it was all ready to post today. Once again, big thanks to Aileen, Hollie, Michelle, Jo and Em, you are amazing!**

Jess was just finishing up for the day when a call came in. It was seven o'clock at night, and a neighbour had rung in saying that there was a lot of noise and smashing coming from the house next to her. She had said that there were a lot of teenagers hanging around drinking, and she was worried they could vandalise her house. Callum walked into CID, where Jess was just tieing up loose ends on a case she'd been working on with Stevie.

"Jess? Could I borrow you?" Callum asked, poking his head round the CID door.

Jess looked at Stevie, who nodded, "Thanks for all your hard work today Jess."

Jess smiled at Stevie and followed Callum, "What's up?"

"We've just had a call in about a party which is getting out of hand. So far it's me, you, Sally and Will." Callum said, holding the door open for her.

"Thanks. So a house party with lots of under-age kids drinking and smashing things up while mummy and daddy are away?" Jess guessed.

"Pretty much. The neighbour rang, said she was a bit worried, so we may as well check it out, disperse the party and send them all on their way." Callum said, rounding up Will and Sally from the canteen. "Oh, aren't you off shift in a minute?"

Jess checked her watch, "Yeah but it's ok. I don't mind."

Something about Jess' tone made him look at her, "You ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'd just rather be working at the minute, that's all." Jess said quickly with a tight smile.

"Ok, if you're sure. Right, out to the squad cars." Callum said, directing them to the yard.

*

They pulled up in a blur of flashing lights and screeching sirens. The house was a large brick built building with beautiful high windows and a well manicured front garden. The officers stepped out their squad cars, taking in all the teenagers that were in the garden and sat on the steps to the house. Will sidestepped just in time as a girl vomited.

"Charming." he muttered, shaking his foot.

As the cops got closer to the house, they could start to feel the bass pumping through their bodies. Jess was very surprised that the windows hadn't smashed from the force of it. The music was starting to get louder and louder, piercing their ears and making them wince in pain.

"Should have bought ear defenders!" Sally shouted to the rest of them.

Callum stopped them from going any further with his arms. They all got close so they could hear what their sergeant was saying, "Right, we need to try and wrap the party up and send as many of them home as we can. Will, you're task is to try and locate the stereo and turn it off, preferably unplugging it as well. Sally, I want you to check all the bedrooms, making sure no one is loitering upstairs. If there are people upstairs, send them down to me and I'll show them the way out. Jess, I want you to head around the back, get people out the garden and home. Try and get drinks off people as you go, throw any drinks in the bin. Also, be on the look out for any drugs, or residue of drugs. All understand what you're doing?" Callum asked.

"Sarge." they all said with a nod. Callum led the way up to the house, sending the people who were sprawled on the steps on their way. As they entered, the music really hit them, and they paused trying to adjust themselves. Sally headed upstairs, past all the people who were leaning against the banister, or who were making out on the stairs. As she disappeared, Will made his way through the throng of people, following the music to find the stereo. Jess started to head towards the back of the house, confiscating drinks off people as she went. Finally the bass stopped pumping, the music stopped piercing their ears, and there was temporary silence in the house as people tried to figure out what was going on. Jess heard Callum's strong voice, "This is the police. I want everyone out of this house now. Party is over. Let's go."

Jess smiled, watching all the disgruntled teenagers trudge out the house.

*

Ten minutes later and Sally had managed to get everyone down the stairs and started getting them out the house. She had just walked into the living room where two girls had started fighting, calling each other names and pulling each other's hair. Sally rushed to them, trying to haul them off each other. But in their drunken states, they were a lot stronger, and one of them pushed Sally off, making her slam into the wall before falling to the floor. Callum was instantly at her side, helping her up.

"You alright Sal?" he asked quickly, checking her over.

She rubbed the back of her head, "Yeah, fine sarge."

Callum nodded and easily separated the girls, "Right, you're both under arrest for assaulting a police officer and affray. I'm going to handcuff you and sit you here while we get everyone else out. Once that's done, I'll read you your rights. Understand?" he asked them while cuffing them and placing them on the sofa. They both nodded and set placidly on the sofa.

"Sarge, there's still too many people in the house. Maybe we should call in for a few more bodies?" Will suggested, coming back into the living room.

"Yeah, I was just about to get the Inspector to send us a few more. I don't want anyone else fighting or assaulting my officers. Be careful Will." Callum warned.

"I always am sarge!" Will said with a cheeky smile; Callum didn't look convinced.

*

Jess made her way into the conservatory where there were two boys sat on the sofa, drinking lager.

"Come on guys, you need to leave now. Did you not hear the other officer?" Jess asked, taking the cans of lager and binning them when the boys put them down.

"Oi, I wasn't finished with them!" one of the boys said aggressively, getting unsteadily to his feet.

"Yes you were. Now come on, go home." Jess said sternly.

"Who gives you the right to tell me what to do?" he asked mouthily.

Jess was screaming inside...why couldn't he just listen to her and leave? Why couldn't he just do as he was told and not argue with her, "The government gives me the right, as a police officer, to tell you to leave. I'm not going to tell you again. Leave."

"No. You leave." the guy said, with a quick wink at his friend. He pushed Jess firmly as she turned to go and get Callum, and she fell forwards, loosing her footing and crashing through the glass conservatory window. She fell heavily onto the broken glass that littered the grass like diamonds. She didn't move, not wanting to stab herself further with the glass.

"Shit! What did you do that for you idiot? Come on let's go before the other cops get in here!" the other boy said, pulling his friend away who was looking at Jess not quite believing what he had done. Just as the boys were about to go they were caught by Callum and Will who had heard the smashing and came running. Will looked to the boys, to the empty window pane, to Jess lying on the grass on broken glass. He grabbed the boy closest to him, pushing him forcefully against the window and cuffing him.

"Sit there and don't move." Will growled at him.

"I don't want to hear your explanations, you're under arrest." Callum said angrily, cuffing the other boy and sitting him next to his friend.

"Sarge?" someone called from the front of the house. It was Ben and Beth, back up.

"In the conservatory!" Callum shouted back, stepping over the coffee table and carefully climbing through the empty window pane to where Jess was on the grass. Ben and Beth ran through, taking in the scene before them. "Take these one of these idiots back to the station. Tell the Inspector that I'm taking Jess to the hospital. Make sure Sally is checked out by FME when you get back as well. Will, round up any stragglers, get them out, take this other idiot back to the station. Look after Sally ok?" Callum ordered.

"Sarge." they all confirmed in unison.

*

"Can you move?" Callum asked Jess.

Jess looked at him, the moon reflecting in his eyes, "Uh yeah, but I don't want to. There's glass all underneath me, I can already feel some of it cutting into me."

"I'm gonna kill those bloody kids! Right, I'll lift you off the glass, but tell me if I'm hurting you." Callum said.

"No sarge, you'll cut your arms. It's ok. I'll just sit up slowly." Jess said, starting to move but wincing as a shard of glass pierced her side.

"No, just stay still while I lift you." Callum said sternly. He slowly slid his arms under Jess' body, not flinching when the glass cut him. He lifted her up, watching as glass dropped to the grass. He walked a few paces away from where all the glass was covering the glass, and then shifted Jess in his arms so she was comfortable.

"Sarge, thanks. But you can put me down now." Jess said with a laugh.

Callum looked as if he was going to say something, but decided against it and gently set her on her feet. "Let me have a look at you." He said, inspecting the small gashes over her upper body where the glass had scratcher her.

"Oh look at your arm." Jess moaned, gently touching the long scratch up Callum's left arm. She led him into the kitchen, grabbing a flannel and running it under some water. She rinsed it out, and carefully dabbed away the blood, picking out a shard of glass. She saw Callum wince and quickly apologised.

"It's ok, leave it." Callum said, trying to pull his arm away, but Jess held it tight, cleaning the wound.

"You'll still need to get it seen to, but at least it's clean now." Jess said with a smile, wringing out the bloodied tea flannel in the sink.

"Yeah, I'll get myself checked once you've been seen to, you've got more cuts than me." Callum said, leading her out the house.

"Oh wait, I need to get my hat, I'll be out in a minute." Jess said, running back through to the conservatory where her hat was perched on the sofa. She had just picked it up when a shooting pain ran through her stomach. Her hand flew to her stomach, and her body tensed through the pain. A little gasp of pain escaped her lips. She pulled her shirt up, checking to see if any glass had cut her stomach. But there was none there. The pain subsided, and she tucked her shirt back in. It was gone now, so she would ignore it. She made her way back out the house and into the squad car.

*

"How's the arm feeling?" Jess asked Callum as he drove.

"Stings a bit, but I'm a man, I can take it." Callum said with a smirk. Jess laughed, but it was cut short by another pain in her stomach. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath and waited for it to go away. "Are you ok?"

Jess turned to him, trying not to let the pain show, "Yeah it was just the cut stung a bit, it's fine."

Callum didn't look convinced but concentrated on the road. Jess turned away from him, pushing her hand against her abdomen, trying to stop the pain. It was slowly getting worse, building up like a fire in her stomach. The pain wouldn't stop, and tears dripped down Jess' face onto her shirt. It hurt so much, and she knew instinctively that she was losing the baby. After everything she had been through today at the abortion clinic, she was having a miscarriage. Jess was crying freely now, and Callum pulled the car over in a dark street. She was curled up in the seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. Callum leaned over, trying to get her to talk to him.

"Jess what's wrong? Where are you hurting?" he asked urgently.

Another round of pain shot through her stomach, and her crying became moaning as the pain gripped her. Callum turned the inside light on in the car and was shocked by the state Jess was in. Her face was pale and clammy, and her whole body was trembling. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, which were pressing into her stomach. And on the seat where she sat, there was dark sticky blood.

*

Callum pulled into the ambulance bay outside Accident and Emergency. He ran into the department, yelling for help. A doctor and a nurse ran after him, followed by two paramedics.

"Please, you need to help her. She's bleeding and she's not responding to me properly." Callum shouted as the doctor and nurse ran to Jess' side of the car, opening it to gain access to her.

"Jess, Dix, can you go and get a trolley and oxygen please." the dark haired doctor shouted. He turned his attentions back to Jess, gently pulling her arms away from her stomach. His hands pushed on different parts, "Alright, my name is Dr Adam Trueman, can you tell me yours?"

Jess' eyes fluttered open, and she looked at the doctor in front of her with confusion. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was breaking up that party...oh, and then the details came rushing back to her. She answered the doctor's question, "My name...is...oh it hurts so much...Jess."

"Her name is Jessica Waite, she's twenty three. We were breaking up a house party and she went through a conservatory window. She landed on a lot of glass." Callum explained quickly.

The doctor nodded and spoke in hushed tones to the nurse besides him, "It looks like a PV bleed. We need to get her through to resus and call OB/GYN."

"Shall I tell her colleague what's going on?" the nurse asked.

"No, not yet." the doctor said, signalling to Dixie and Jeff to place the trolley next to him. "Can you two help us get her out the car onto the trolley?"

"Yep, give us some space." Jeff said with a nod. Dr Trueman moved back, as did the nurse. Dixie opened the back door of the car and slid in the seat behind Jess.

"Jeff, lower the chair then we can slide her out easier." Dixie called. Jeff reached around Jess, turning the nozzle that made the chair go back. Once it was flattened as far as it had gone, Jeff grabbed Jess' legs and Dixie grabbed her arms. Dixie pushed Jess forward, then moved round to the front so she could hold Jess better. They gently lifted her onto the trolley, Jeff sliding the oxygen mask on.

"Alright princess, you're in good hands now." Jeff said as they wheeled her through reception to resus.

"'Scuse me darling, could you wait outside while they work please?" Dixie asked, leading Callum to a seat just outside of resus.

*

After half an hour, the doctor came out to talk to Callum. He immediately got to his feet, walking forward to meet the doctor.

"How's she doing?" he asked, trying to look past Dr Trueman.

"She's stable now. She'll be moved up to maternity soon." the doctor said.

"Maternity? Why? I thought it was blood loss from the cuts?" Callum asked, confused.

"No it wasn't. I'm afraid your colleague suffered a miscarriage; the cuts had nothing to do with it." Adam said sadly.

"She was pregnant? Why the hell didn't she say anything!" Callum asked angrily, hitting his fist against the wall.

"I am sorry. We've given her painkillers and cleaned her up. She's going to be a bit out of it, but she should be ok. Have you got a number for the next of kin?" Adam asked.

Callum hadn't thought about Dan once, he had been too concerned for his officer, "Uh yeah. I'll ring him and get him to come in."

"Ok then, thanks. We need to get your arm seen to." Adam said with a nod at Callum's bloodied arm.

"No it's fine thanks." Callum said, not caring about his arm.

"Please sergeant. Just let one of the nurses clean it and put a bandage on it." Adam bargained.

Callum sighed, thinking that at least he could put off calling Dan. "Ok then."

"Follow me." Adam said, leading Callum to the cubicles.

*

By the time Callum had been cleaned up and contacted Dan, Jess had been taken up to maternity and had woken up. Callum was sat in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to take him to her.

"Mr Stone? You can see her now." the nurse said, signalling for Callum to follow her. "Ten minutes."

"Thank you." Callum said to the nurse before entering Jess' cubicle. She was curled up in the centre of the bed, her skin nearly as white as the sheets, her hair fanned around her. The pillow was wet underneath her cheek where she had been crying so much. He took a seat next to her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Jess sniffed, wiping at her eyes, "I didn't want anyone to know. I...Dan wanted me to have an abortion. He booked me an appointment and took me there today. I didn't know. I mean I knew about the appointment and I cancelled it, but he rebooked it without me knowing! I didn't have the abortion. He doesn't know that though. So now they're going to tell him I had a miscarriage. He's going to be so angry."

Ah, so she was scared of what he might do, thought Callum angrily. She had just lost her baby yet she was thinking of what Dan could do to her.

"I'm so sorry Jess. I shouldn't have asked you to come with us." Callum said, his insides writhing with guilt.

"It's not your fault sarge. It obviously wasn't meant to be." she said, her words stuttered through crying. Callum placed his hand on the bed, and gently took Jess' hand in his, caressing it.

*

By the time Dan arrived, Jess was asleep, her hand still safely in Callum's. As Callum heard Dan's voice approaching, he placed Jess' hand on the bed and stood up, stroking Jess' hair away from her face before exiting the cubicle.

"Callum, is she ok?" Dan asked frantically, but Callum couldn't help but think he was acting, waiting until he was with Jess on his own.

"Yeah, she's fine now. But she's sleeping." Callum said, not bothering to make any effort with this wife beating scum.

"What happened?" Dan asked, hovering outside the curtain to Jess' cubicle.

"We went to a house party which had got out of hand. Jess was trying to deal with two boys who wouldn't leave and one of them pushed her through a window. She got cut up from the glass, but they were only shallow cuts. Then when I was brining her here to get them cleaned up, she started getting really bad pains. I didn't know it was because she was pregnant though." Callum said sadly, wishing she had said something to him.

"She was supposed to be having an abortion today. Then this wouldn't have happened." Dan said, shaking his head.

Callum saw red. He shoved Dan hard, making Dan nearly fall into the cubicle opposite Jess', "You heartless bastard. Your wife has just lost her baby, and all you care about is the fact that for once, she took a stand and didn't do what you want."

"Gentleman, what is going on here?" the nurse asked sternly.

"Nothing, it's fine. Sergeant Stone was just leaving." Dan said, shooting Callum a filthy look.

"After I've finished. Sorry, we'll take this outside." Callum said apologetically to the nurse, who seemed satisfied so walked off.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Leave me and Jess alone." Dan hissed.

"No can do, wife beater. I'm going to make sure she sees what an asshole you really are." Callum promised, before leaving the ward, with Dan standing there staring after him.


	14. Missing You

**This one is a bit longer than usual, so I hope that's ok. Once again, my lovely reviewers, I owe you a big thank you. Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Michelle, Em and GENEandALEXforever.**

The following day, Sally came into the hospital to see Jess. She opened the curtain to Jess' cubicle, seeing Dan there. She paused, not knowing whether to go in or not.

Jess' face lit up as she saw her best friend, "Sal! Come sit down."

Sally's eyes flicked to Dan and then back to Jess. She moved into the cubicle, sitting on the edge of the bed and laying down all the goodies she bought with her. "Hey you! How're you doing?" she asked.

Jess looked at Dan, "Dan, can you give us a while to gossip?" Jess asked her husband.

Dan looked like he was going to shake his head, but he nodded and bent down to kiss Jess' forehead, "I'll go home and shower while she's here. I'll be back soon ok?"

Jess nodded and waited for him to leave the cubicle before she spoke, "Oh Sal, thanks for all these."

Sally placed the flowers in the water jug on the side cabinet, and placed all the magazines in the little cupboard. She handed Jess an envelope which had a "Get Well Soon" card in it. She took up Dan's seat next to Jess, "So, how are you?"

"I feel better today. I just feel really drained, and my stomach is quite sore. How about you? How's your head?" Jess asked, pushing herself into sitting position.

"Yeah my head is fine. The FME said I had really mild concussion." Sally replied, pausing before talking again, "What did he say when he found out you didn't have an abortion?"

"He was pissed as hell. He did start to threaten me, but then remembered his domestic abuse classes and stopped. Since then he's tried to be kind of supportive. But he hasn't told me that he's sorry that we've lost our body. He hasn't seemed to care that our baby died. But I'm past caring now. Because this is it, I'm going to leave him as soon as I'm strong enough." Jess said with a nod. Sally smiled at the renewed sense of purpose Jess seemed to have. Her eyes were sparkling with determination, and for the first time in months she looked like the old Jess.

"I'm going to help you, and I'm sure Sergeant Stone will as well." Sally said with a quick nod.

"Thank you Sal. Your support has been amazing, I don't think I could have done it without you." Jess said, reaching out to give Sally a hug. The women embraced tightly.

*

Dan drove Jess home later that evening. Jess had been given the all clear from the doctors, but was told to rest and not do anything too strenuous for a few days at the least. Jess had decided that she would tell Dan tonight that she was leaving him. She couldn't stay with him any longer, she knew that now. He wasn't good for her, hadn't been good for her children. Sally had said that she could stay with her until she could get the money for a down payment on a flat. Because Dan was a lawyer, he had quite a lot of money saved up in the joint account, and Jess was going to transfer half of it to her own account, meaning that with all the money she could put a down payment on a flat and pay the rent for a few months all upfront. Dan helped Jess take all the gifts inside, finally helping his wife up the steps to their house. He sat her in the living room, getting her a hot drink.

"Listen, I'm going to go out and get us some dinner. I want you to stay right here, do not move! I'll be back soon ok? I love you." Dan whispered, kissing her on the temple. She smiled at him, but it wasn't her normal smile.

"Ok, take as long as you like, I'm going to have bath." Jess said, slowly getting to her feet and heading to the bathroom. As soon as she heard the front door close, she locked it before hurrying upstairs and pulling her suitcase from under the bed. First things first were the pictures of Luke. She took the one of her side cabinet, the ones from his room, the ones in the study, and then one from the living room. She left the rest for Dan. Then she grabbed Luke's second favourite cuddly toy, his baby book with all the scans and baby pictures in, and the mouldings of his feet and hands. Once that was all in, half the suitcase had been filled up. She opened the wardrobe, taking out all her favourite clothes and hurriedly folding them and adding them to the suitcase. Next came her make up bag with all her toiletries in, her underwear, her shoes. Last to go in was some of her favourite books and photo albums. She zipped the suitcase up and gingerly lifted it off the bed. The strain pulled at her abdominal muscles, causing her to wince slightly. She froze as she heard the front door open, and the smell of Chinese wafted up the stairs. She heard Dan place his keys in the dish and then walk into the kitchen, obviously realising that Jess wasn't in the bath.

"Jess? Where are you honey?" he shouted into the house.

"I'll be down in a minute." she shouted back, starting to panic. How was she supposed to get out of the house with him here? She pulled out her phone, hastily typing a message to Sally to come and pick her up. Once that was sent, she was ready to go down stairs, but Dan had already come up. He looked at the suitcase, at the half empty wardrobe, at the missing photos.

"Going somewhere?" he asked softly.

"Yes. I'm leaving." Jess said clearly, standing straighter and raising her chin.

"Leaving?" Dan repeated.

"Yes. I can't live with you anymore. I've seen who you really are, and I just can't do it anymore. You're no good for me. You were no good for my children. That's it." Jess said honestly.

"No good for you? Look what I gave you! Look at Luke! I loved him with all of me, a part of me died when he died." Dan said, his forehead creasing up with apparent disbelief.

"You could have stopped his death, and he would still be here." Jess said, trying not to cry. She had never vocally suggested that Dan could have partly possible for Luke's death.

"You think I could have stopped him climbing the bookcase?" Dan asked.

"Yes! You're his dad, you were supposed to be looking after him" Jess retaliated.

"And what about you? You were never here to tuck him in a night, he used to cry because he wanted to say goodnight and tell you that he loved you. You barely spent anytime with him because you were too tired with work." Dan shouted.

"Oh no. I always tried to be here for him. On my days off I took him out, we spent time together playing and having fun. You didn't though. You just got angry with him and then hit me. He knew, you know. He asked me once why you hit me, and if you were a bad man because you hit me. And you know what I said? I said that you weren't a bad man, that your hand slipped. I let him believe you were the perfect father, even when I knew you weren't. So please Dan, just let me leave." Jess said, all of a sudden tired of fighting.

"No." Dan said simply, standing in the way of the door.

"Get out of my way, or so help me..." Jess began.

"What? What will you do Jess? You're in no fit state to try and fight me." Dan sneered.

Jess shook her head, grabbed her suitcase and walked to stand in front of Dan. She suddenly pushed him with all her strength, pushing him off balance and getting him out the way of the door. She hurried through it, dragging the suitcase behind her. She was about to take the first step down the stairs when she felt herself move backwards. Dan had pulled her suitcase back, pulling her in the process.

"No Jess. I told you, you're not leaving." he said calmly, pulling her arm back.

"Get the hell of me." she hissed, flinging her arm back until it collided with his eye. He snapped, dragging her onto the top landing. Jess rolled out of the way before he could hit her, but he was too quick. He pulled her to her feet and slammed her head back against the wall. Jess fought against the stars that burst in her vision. She used her energy to bring her leg upwards, hitting Dan square in the groin. He immediately dropped her shoulders as if he had been scalded. She ducked under his arm, pushing her suitcase down the stairs. Her foot had just landed on the top step when she felt something pulling at her other leg. She looked behind her to see Dan's arm around her calf. He looked directly into her eyes; cold, calculating grey eyes meeting angry, scared green eyes. He blinked, and then pulled her leg backwards. Her other leg that was on the top step gave way, and she could feel her body twisting and falling to the side, the side where the stairs were, the side that would make her fall down the stairs. As Dan let go, she fumbled in thin air for something to grab onto, to stop the inevitable fall, but it was no use. Her body twisted and tumbled as it hit the stairs, and she collapsed in a heap at the bottom, some of the cuts from the glass reopening. Jess placed a hand on the floor, trying to steady herself and get her bearings. Nothing seemed to be broken, everything just hurt quite a lot. Jess picked herself up, surprisingly feeling quite steady on her feet. She stumbled to the front door, scooping her keys out the bowl, and then left her home, with Dan stood at the top of the stairs, not believing that she was really leaving him. She locked the door from the outside, and got into Sally's waiting car.

"Ok?" Sally asked.

"Ok." Jess replied resolutely.

*

Jess woke the next morning with a smile on her face, something that she hadn't done in ages. For the first time in a while, she felt safe. She knew Dan wouldn't be able to get to her, not for a while anyway. She turned on her side, looking at the picture of Luke she had put on the night stand; the first thing she had unpacked. Her pain pills were there as well, and she popped two before sliding out of bed.

"Sal?" Jess called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah in here!" Sally called back, placing a big cup of coffee on the bar.

"Oh thanks, lifesaver!" Jess said with a smile.

Sally laughed, "Wow."

"What?" Jess asked.

"You're different already. You're you again." Sally said with a wide smile.

"Do you know what? I feel brilliant, like I did before I met Dan. Let's go out tonight, to celebrate." Jess suggested, suddenly wanting to go out, to lose herself in the music.

"Good idea. I'll let the others know today when I'm at work. What are you going to do all day?" Sally asked, sipping her coffee.

"Well I'm gonna sort the money out, then look at flats. Hopefully I'll be out of your hair within a week." Jess said, sitting on the bar stool.

"Seriously, you can stay as long as you want. I like having you here." Sally replied, sitting on the bar stool next to Jess.

"Sure?" Jess asked.

"Positive." Sally replied.

*

Jess had been sat at the bar for over an hour with her laptop. First she had gone onto her bank online, and transferred some funds over. Technically, the money she was transferring was her own anyway, as it was her wages. She took a bit extra as well, knowing that there would still be plenty left for Dan. Then she rang the Inspector, making sure that from now on all her wages would go into her own account. She spent a while on the phone with Gina, filling her in on the whole situation. Gina was so proud that Jess finally left Dan, and made sure that Jess would come in soon to see about coming back to work. Then, Jess had been busy flat hunting. She hadn't found any she liked, they were either too far away from work, too small, or too expensive. She was just about to give up when she found the perfect flat. She laughed when she read it's location. She checked her watch, picked up her phone and dialled Sally's number.

"Hello?" Sally answered.

"Sal, it's Jess. I think I've just found the perfect flat." Jess said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Where is it?" Sally asked.

"Directly above yours." Jess said, laughing.

"Seriously? That's brilliant! Is it good price wise?" Sally asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I could actually buy it, let alone rent it. It's smaller than yours, cause it's only got one bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen, ok sized living room and no dining room. But it's perfect for me. I'm going to go talk to the estate agents now, find out when I can put the payment on it." Jess said, beaming.

"Oh that's so good! I'll keep my fingers crossed. Let me know if you get it." Sally said, calling off.

Jess sat in the kitchen, printing off the details for the flat. Finally, she was doing something on her own, she didn't need Dan. She was getting her independence back.

*

Jess had just returned from the estate agents. The occupants of the flat she was hoping to buy had moved out last week, so the flat was all ready to move into. Jess put down the payment and was handed the keys to her new flat. Jess had never lived on her own before. She lived with her parents until she was nearly 19, and then she moved in with Dan. Since then she had been with Dan, so it was a strange feeling for her to have her own flat. The estate agent suggested that it might be cheaper and better for her overall for Jess to buy the flat rather than rent it. Jess was inclined to agree, so she paid the owners the money and that was it. Obviously she would have to complete all the paperwork and get that processed, but she had her own home. She walked back into Sally's flat, packing all her stuff back into the suitcase. She locked up Sally's flat and walked the short distance to the lift. Putting the key in the door to her new flat was exciting for Jess, and she laughed at the stupidness of it all. She left the suitcase by the front door and just wandered around a bit. The flat had basic furniture, it would do for now until Jess could get some pay under her belt to get some more bits. She pulled out her phone, once again dialling Sally's number.

"Guess where I am." she said down the phone as soon as Sally answered.

"Um, in my flat?" Sally guessed.

"Nope, I'm in my flat." Jess said, and she couldn't help but smile at her new home.

"What? Wow that was quick! Is it ok? Is there furniture and everything? Have you got electricity and water? How much money have you got left?" Sally said, firing off all these questions.

"Calm down mum! I've just got to finish signing all the paperwork, but then it's officially mine! Um, it's got all the basic furniture, and yeah I've got electricity and water. I need to get a phone and a port for the internet, but that's all I really need right now. I've got enough money to last me until the next pay check, but I'm going to go out food shopping now, and I'll make us dinner tonight before we go out." Jess reeled off all the information.

"Yep. Do you want me to give the Inspector your new address?" Sally asked.

"Sure, if you don't mind. So who's coming tonight?" Jess asked curiously.

"Beth, Will, Nate, Millie, Callum and Smithy so far." Sally did, "Listen I've got to go, Smithy is looking at me. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

Jess hung up and proceeded to unpack, trying to make this flat feel more like home.

*

After having dinner in Jess' flat, Sally and Jess went back to Sally's to get ready for their evening of celebrations. Jess' stomach was still slightly bloated, so she choose a floaty blue top which covered it up, with her grey jeans and electric blue heels. Sally choose her dark red dress over black jeans with black wedges. Jess left her hair loose while Sally put hers up in a sleek up do, both putting on minimal make-up. They were having a quick drink before they left for the club when the doorbell rang.

"Are any of them coming here before we go?" Jess asked as Sally tottered out to the hall to open the door.

"Not that I know of." Sally shouted back. Jess heard her open the door, and then the low voice of a man. She walked into the hall and her face collapsed. There at the door was Dan.

"It's ok Sal, let me talk to him." Jess said gratefully to her friend.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked, looking over her shoulder before letting Jess see Dan.

"Sure." Jess said positively.

"Right, well I'm going to tell the others to come here and then we can all walk together." Sally said, pulling her phone out. It would also be better if the others came, so then they could get rid of Dan if needed. Sally retreated back into the flat, leaving Jess facing Dan, her hands on her hips. Dan looked her up and down slowly.

"You look beautiful." he said quietly.

"Thanks." she said shortly, "What did you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." Dan said, not quiet sure what to say next.

"Ok then, talk." Jess said, she didn't have the patience to be nice to him.

"I...I want you back. The house isn't the same without you there. I don't just want you back, I need you back. I'm nothing without you. I know that I haven't been the best husband for you." Dan said, ashamed.

"Dan, you've been a violent husband. And the thing is, I knew that, but I don't know why I still stayed with you. But I know now that it's no good for either of us to stay together." Jess replied, leaning against the door frame.

"I want you to come home. It's where you belong." Dan said, straightening up.

"No." Jess replied, shaking her head.

"Why?" Dan asked, confused.

"How can you even ask me why? Have you not just listened to what I said?" Jess asked incredulously.

"But you love me!" Dan cried, as if that was all it took.

"Yes I do." Jess said quietly, almost worried to admit it, as if suddenly she would go back to Dan.

"And that's all we need! We can work through it!" Dan said quickly.

"Dan. I've just bought a flat, that's it. I'm going to see a solicitor this week about a divorce. I'm sorry." And the thing is, she truly was. She had gone through so much with him, they had a son together. She felt like a huge important chapter of her life had just slammed shut, and although she would never forget the good things, she would try hard to erase the bad things.

"You've bought a flat?! But you only left yesterday! Where did you get the money from?" Dan asked, suspicious.

"I took all my wages out of the joint account and I had a savings account. I'll be over sometime this week to pick up the rest of my things. Now please, I'm going out in a minute. You should leave." Jess said, trying to shut the door. Dan pushed it hard, causing it to fly back against the wall. Jess instinctively shrunk back from him.

"You're going out are you? What, to celebrate the fact that you left your husband? Are you just going to throw yourself at the first bloke who notices you?" Dan said spitefully.

"What are you going on about? I'm not celebrating the fact that I'm getting divorced. I'm celebrating the fact that I'm not going to be beaten up by my husband anymore. Now go, before I force you out." Jess said, stopping her voice from quivering. Dan raised his hand, ready to hit Jess, but before Jess could comprehend what was happening, Dan was on the floor with Callum on top of him, Will and Nate right behind him.

"Don't you dare hit her." Callum hissed at him, pinning him to the floor.

"Get the hell off me! It's got nothing to do with you!" Dan yelled.

"Nate, Will, Beth, go inside. We'll be ready in a minute." Callum ordered. The three officers, although off duty, listened to Callum and went inside. "Jess, do you want him arrested."

"Um no, just let him go." Jess said, still shocked. Callum had come out of nowhere to tackle Dan to the ground.

"Now you listen to me, if you come near her again, I will have you. She doesn't need you to keep popping up in her life like some demented Jack-in-the-box." Callum threatened.

"Are you threatening me sergeant?" Dan asked, his face pushed into the floor.

"No, think of it as friendly advice. Now get out of here, I don't want to see your ugly face again." Callum said, hauling Dan to his feet and pushing him to the lifts. As soon as Callum was sure Dan had left, he walked back to the flat. Jess was stood outside, watching carefully. "He shouldn't bother you for a while."

"Thanks. I don't know whether to be mad or grateful to you." Jess said with a small smile.

"Why would you be mad? I stopped him from hitting you!" Callum said, rolling his eyes at Jess.

"I guess so. But just once I want to tell him to leave and for him to listen to me, rather than someone else stepping in." Jess said, "Maybe that's wishful thinking."

"Maybe. Are you still on for going out?" Callum asked, leading Jess back to the flat.

"Oh yes, probably more than before. Let me buy you a drink, as thanks." Jess said, smiling as she walked into the living room.

"You don't have to, honestly." Callum said, as bashful as he could get.

"No really. I want to. Now then, who's ready to go!" Jess called to all her friends.

"I don't want you showing me up Jess!" Nate said as he walked past.

"What? Why would I show you up!" Jess asked, following him out the flat and down the stairs.

"Don't you remember the last time you came out with us? You got absolutely wasted and was sick right next to the girl Nate was trying to take home." Will said, laughing as he remembered.

"No! When was that?" Jess said, shocked. She couldn't remember that!

"It was quite a while ago." Beth said, walking in step with Jess.

Jess thought back. The last time she could remember going out with everyone was well over four months ago. She couldn't believe she had left it that long to go out and party with her friends. Not anymore though, it would change from now on.

*

It was nearing midnight, and Nate and Will were absolutely hammered. Beth wasn't too far behind, although she had started drinking cokes about half an hour ago. Smithy and Callum were sat at the bar, their drinks in front of them, just watching everyone else. Sally and Jess were the last ones dancing, and they were going for it with everything they had. Three men had come up to Jess wanting to dance, but as soon as they saw her wedding ring they cleared off. Jess and Beth were interested to see Nate was giving Sally the eye all night, and they had been dancing together a lot. A good looking guy had just come up asking Sally to dance, and Jess took the opportunity to go and sit down and get a drink. She took the free stool next to Callum, resting her feet on the pole that ran around the bar.

"Do you two want a drink?" Jess asked, leaning round so she could see them both.

"Nah you're alright Jess. I'm off in a minute." Smithy said.

"Why? It's not even midnight yet!" Jess complained, nearly falling off her stool as she leant too far forward.

Smithy tried not to laugh, "I'm working tomorrow, that's why."

"Party pooper." Jess muttered, turning her attentions to Callum, "What about you? I owe you a drink from earlier, what'll it be?"

"Just a pint thanks." Callum said with thanks.

Jess signalled the bartender, ordering Callum's pint and her own wine. She handed the pint to Callum, taking a sip of her own drink. She watched as Beth nearly fell over trying to get into the toilets, and Will and Nate were surrounding this group of girls, trying to woo them. She noticed that Nate kept looking at the guy dancing with Sally, giving him evils. Jess suddenly felt really hot. She slipped of the barstool, trying really hard not to fall over, and walked up the steps that led to the outside of the club. She walked down the road a little, before leaning against a road sign, letting the cool air wash over her. She felt, rather than heard, someone standing next to her. She turned and saw Callum.

"It's a bit hot in there." she offered as an explanation.

"Yeah, a bit crowded as well." Callum said.

"That's only cause you're sober and everyone else is drunk so we don't notice how crowded it is. I think I might have a hangover tomorrow." Jess said, slurring slightly.

Callum laughed, "I think you could be right."

Jess looked up at him, at his dark eyes which looked black in the night, at his thick brown hair, artfully messed, at his broad shoulders and strong arms. She caught him staring at her with the same intensity she was staring at him, and she looked away, embarrassed.

"You look lovely tonight." Callum said quietly. Jess wasn't quite sure if she had just heard him right.

"Thanks, but I feel fat." she said truthfully. Her stomach was still bloated, and she did feel uncomfortable.

"Well you don't look it, honestly." he said, and he seemed to be sincere.

"You men are such charmers." she said smiling, closing her eyes and leaning against the road sign again. After a minute of silence she felt something brush against her lips. Jess felt suddenly sober. She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself looking into Callum's eyes.

"Sorry, that was wrong of me." he said apologetically.

"No, it's ok." Jess said carefully, placing both hands on either side of Callum's face. She could feel a slight amount of stubble tickling her hands which made her laugh. Callum took Jess' hands in his, and bent down to kiss her again, this time more intense. Jess could feel explosions in her head, but it wasn't unpleasant. As for Callum, just earlier that day he had been telling Roger and Nate that the whole marriage, mortgage, kids thing wasn't for him. But now, it was as if a spark had been ignited in him, a spark that made him realise he hadn't wanted all that before because he hadn't met the right women. But now, standing in the cool air under the moonlight with Jess, he knew that it was what he wanted. He wanted it with her. They broke apart, Callum wrapping his arms around Jess to stop her shivering.

"Callum." she said seriously.

Callum unwound his arms, looking at her carefully. "It's ok, I'll understand if you want that to remain our secret."

"No no, it's not that. Well, it's partly that. I just...so soon after Dan. Maybe we should wait a bit, at least until my divorce is through." Jess said, trying to make Callum understand.

"So, you don't regret that we just kissed?" Callum checked. He could never understand the difference between what women said and what they meant.

"No, I don't. I just want to get Dan completely out of my life before I start something with you. I mean, as soon as I started at the station, I fancied you." Jess said, blushing.

"As soon as you started at the station, I fancied you." Callum said, hiding a smirk, "And I did everything in my power to be partnered with you as much as possible."

"Really?" Jess said with a laugh.

"Really." Callum said, grinning at her.

"Well, at least we both know now that this can be something, if you want it to." Jess asked, starting to walk back to the club.

"Yes I do. Now, I want to finish my pint, then I'll walk you home." Callum said, leading Jess back into the throbbing bowels of the club.


	15. One Breath

**Next chapter! Thank you to my loyal reviewers, Em, Michelle, Hollie, Aileen and Jo. Your kind words are much appreciated.**

After another few days off from work, Jess was finally ready to return. She woke up early, so early her alarm hadn't even gone off yet. She clambered out of bed and walked through her room to the small bathroom. She decided to have a bath, and while she was running it she made herself some toast and coffee, which she took back into the bathroom with her. She perched on the edge of the tub, staring out the small window. It looked like a nice day outside, a warm day. It hadn't been warm in ages, and Jess was desperately waiting for the summer. As soon as the bath was full, she stripped, carefully getting into the hot, bubbly water. She let the water wash over her before grabbing her toast and eating it. She let her mind wander, and was surprised when it ended up at Callum Stone. He had visited her yesterday on the pretence that the Inspector sent him, but she wondered if the Inspector told him to bring her flowers as well. Jess smiled as she remembered; the flowers were sitting in her bedroom on the night stand next to the picture of her and Luke. Callum had been so good to her, and she knew that as soon as her divorce was finalised, she wouldn't hold back.

*

Jess finally got to work, a bit later than she should have, because of traffic. It was typical that she woke up extra early but ended up late anyway. As she walked through the station, she smiled as everyone welcomed her back, congratulating her on leaving Dan. It felt good until she walked past Dan's now empty office. She checked down the hall before sliding through the ajar door. She walked around his desk, sitting in the big leather chair. On the desk was a picture of her and Dan on their honeymoon, then another of Luke just after he'd been born. She looked through the drawers, seeing if he'd left anything behind. At the back of one of the drawers, her fingers scraped against something. She grabbed what felt like a small box, pulling it to the light to examine. It looked like an engagement ring box, but when Jess opened it, it wasn't a ring she found, but diamond earrings.

"Oh Dan." she whispered to herself.

"Jess? What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be at briefing?" Smithy asked, peering into the room. Jess jumped before sliding the box into her pocket.

"Um yeah, sorry sarge." Jess said hurriedly, before following Smithy down the corridor. She would give these to Dan tomorrow.

*

Beth and Jess had been paired together for the night and had been put on patrol. They had just pulled in to get coffee's when Jess' radio went off.

"Sierra oscar 54 to sierra oscar 134." Smithy's voice crackled out of Jess' radio. She sighed before shutting her car door and starting the engine up.

"Go ahead 54." Jess replied.

"A man has rung in saying there's someone screaming in Harris Park. He didn't know whether to approach or not so rung us. Could you go check it out, over?" Smithy asked.

"Sure, we're not far away. Show us dealing, over." Jess replied before putting the car into gear and moving off towards the park.

*

Jess and Beth had pulled their torches out the car, and wrapped their coats tightly around them. The night was cold; Jess and Beth really wanted their coffees.

"What's the plan?" Beth asked, checking her torch was working.

"We find the person, make sure they're alright." Jess said simply.

"Well yeah, but what if there's a fight or whatever?" Beth asked.

Jess looked at Beth, "Beth, we're police officers. We've attended plenty of shouts like this. Come on, I'll go first if you want."

"Ok, but I'm just saying. Where did Smithy say the caller came from?" Beth asked, her flash light sweeping the bushes.

"He didn't. Hopefully the man is still around somewhere." Jess said, looking carefully around the park.

"Over here!" a man's voice shouted to them. The women approached where the voice came from carefully.

"Hello? Police!" Beth called.

"Yes here. I was the one that called you." the elderly man said, waiting at a bench for the officers.

"Ok sir, could you tell us your name please?" Jess asked, pulling out her pen and pad.

"Mr Norris, Greg Norris. Now I heard what sounded like a woman screaming not too long ago. It was coming from those bushes over there." Greg said, pointing at the clump of bushes and trees just to the left of where they were standing.

"Did you approach the area at all?" Beth asked.

"No, I didn't know if it was safe to. That's why I called you. But the screaming stopped just before you turned up. It's just silent now." the man said worriedly.

"Ok Mr Norris. If you can give my colleague your address, and then you can go. We'll be in contact if we need anymore information." Jess said, smiling at the man, "Beth, I'll check the bushes."

"Ok, I'll get the address then I'll be over." Beth replied, jotting down Mr Norris' address. Jess waded into the bushes, her flash light sweeping the undergrowth. Jess halted in her tracks, there was a bloody hand print on one of the trees.

"Beth!" Jess yelled. There was a loud crashing noise and then Beth appeared at her side. Jess focused her torch on the hand print.

"We need to find whoever it was, they could be seriously wounded. I'll call it in." Beth said, pulling her radio off her jacket. Jess headed further into the undergrowth, following spots of blood on the leaves. Finally she got to a small clearing, big enough for one person to occupy. Jess crouched down, not wanting to miss any spot of the clearing. Her torch swept over something, but Jess didn't comprehend it until she focused on it again. She nearly dropped her torch in her haste to get her jacket off.

"Beth, get an ambulance now!" Jess shouted, wrapping the small bundle in her jacket. But it wasn't warm enough, so she pulled off her stab proof vest and then her shirt, wrapping the bundle first in her shirt, and then in her jacket. She put her vest back on and cradled the baby close to her.

"What? Is someone hurt?" Beth asked, hurrying to where Jess was knelt on the floor.

"It's a baby Beth." Jess said, looking up at her friend. Jess gently pressed two fingers to the baby's neck, and shut her eyes as no thrumming of blood touched her fingers. She shook her head, "He's dead."

"Oh the poor thing. I'll call Eddie and CID." Beth said soberly. Jess just nodded, getting to her feet with the baby still in her arms. It was evident that the baby had only just been born. Maybe he was a stillborn, she didn't know, but she did know that the mother was missing, and she could be in a bad way.

*

Jess was sat hunched over a desk, filling in the paperwork. Her and Beth had just rung around all the local hospitals, seeing if any women had been admitted showing signs of recently giving birth. But there had been no-one. So now they had to wait for Eddie to get DNA off the baby, and then run that through the system. It was their only chance of finding the mother, but it was the only thing they had.

"Jess?" Beth called from the door. Jess raised her head. "Eddie wants to see us."

"Ok, has he got the DNA off the baby?" Jess asked, following Beth up the stairs to where Eddie's lab was.

"I don't know, he just said he found something he'd been interested in." Beth said, opening the door to the lab.

"Evening ladies, and what a fine evening it is. What can I do for you?" he asked, looking up from his microscope.

"Eddie, you asked us to come up here. You said you found something interesting?" Beth said, jogging Eddie's memory.

"Oh yeah, of course. It's just when I have two gorgeous ladies in my lab, everything else goes out of my head." Eddie said with a grin.

"Eddie please! A baby has just died!" Jess scolded. She wasn't in the mood for him tonight.

"Alright, keep your knickers on. Ok, from the post-mortem on the baby, the preliminary findings are that the baby died from asphyxiation." Eddie explained, his game face on.

"He was suffocated? Do we know what by?" Beth asked, moving closer.

"Hold on, I was about to get to that. In his throat, we found traces of a natural fibre. So the baby was born alive and took one breath before being suffocated. A piece of the material used to suffocate him then stuck in his throat. That's what I'm currently looking at." Eddie said, bringing up a picture on his screen on the fibre magnified.

"Any idea what the material is?" Jess asked.

"Cotton." Eddie answered.

"Ok, can that help us in any way?" Jess asked.

"Well it's got traces of DNA on it, plus the blood on the baby's body itself has led to enough blood being taken to run through the system. I've sent it off and prioritised it, so it should be back soon." Eddie said with a smile. "Also, I don't know if you noticed, but the baby was born with Down's syndrome."

"I thought he might have been, but I wasn't sure." Jess replied.

"Would the mother have killed him because of that?" Beth asked, shocked.

"Who knows." Eddie replied with a shrug.

Although he got on Jess' nerves, he did provide results, "Thanks Eddie."

"My pleasure." he replied with his leery grin.

*

A few hours later, Jess and Beth were sat in the canteen with Will when Eddie walked over to them.

"Ladies." Eddie said with a nod; Will just rolled his eyes.

"What have you got for us?" Beth asked, turning to face him.

"I have the DNA for you, you can run it through the computers now, see if anyone comes up as a match. And the cotton comes from a pair of pyjamas." Eddie said smugly.

"Pyjamas? How do you know that?" Jess asked, impressed by the CSE's skills.

"Ah, if I told you that I'd have to kill you." he said, lowering himself into a seat.

"Well thanks Eddie, I guess we should go run these through the system." Jess said, getting up and walking down the halls to find a computer that was free. She finally found one and slid into the seat, leaning back while the program loaded up. She input the DNA and waited for the results to hopefully present themselves. Beth took a seat next to her, and was silent for a moment until a question suddenly burst out of her.

"Jess? Can I ask you something?" Beth asked quietly.

"You just did, but sure, what is it?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Does giving birth hurt?" she asked.

Jess raised her eyebrows, she hadn't expected that. She let her mind wander back to when she was giving birth to Luke. She had never experienced pain like it. It felt like her womb was being cleaved in half, and then acid was added to the cuts. It felt like her body was trying to turn itself inside out to get away from the pain. It felt like she could die. But then she held her son in her arms for the first time, and she forgot the pain. "It hurts like hell, and it feels like you're gonna die. But then you hold your baby for the first time, and all the pain disappears, leaving exhilaration and love for this new baby that you created. Why do you ask? You're not pregnant are you?"

"Oh god no, no nothing like that. I just wonder...why would she bother going through all that pain if she was going to kill her baby anyway?" Beth questioned.

"Maybe she didn't know the baby was disabled, so when he was born she knew she wouldn't be able to cope. Maybe she didn't know she pregnant in the first place. I really don't know. And we won't know until we find her." Jess replied, hoping that they found the mystery women in time. Jess turned back to the screen, smiling as a match popped up. "Here we go, look."

Beth and Jess looked at the woman on the screen. The mug shot was from six years ago when she had been arrested for theft. Her name was Allie Birt, and she would be twenty nine now. She had black hair which surrounded her face in wild curls, and small brown eyes accentuated by long lashes. She was pretty in a different way. Her latest address was listed, and Jess quickly printed the details out.

"Let's go find her." Beth said, running out to the car.

*

It was just after one in the morning when they arrived at Allie's address. The front garden was in a state, and as they approached the door they could see it was slightly ajar. There were traces of blood on the floor, leading into the house. Jess slowly pushed the door open, following the blood into the living room. There were three children asleep on a dirty mattress in the middle of the floor, and on the sofa by them was Allie, and she was in a bad way.

"Beth, call an ambulance." Jess directed. She knelt by Allie, checking for a pulse. She found one, but it was extremely weak. There was a pool of blood beneath Allie, and her skin was white and clammy.

"What are we going to do with the children?" Beth asked, coming to stand next to Jess.

"Take them to the hospital. You go with Allie in the ambulance, I'll follow with the children." Jess offered. Beth nodded, and they waited while the paramedics took their time checking Allie over and carting her off in the ambulance.

"I'll meet you down there. I'll inform CID that we found her." Beth said, following the paramedics into the ambulance.

"Ok, see you there." Jess said, turning back to the mattress. "Hey little ladies, time to wake up!"

The three girls stirred, the youngest waking first. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, and regarded Jess with suspicion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jess, I'm a police officer. We had to take your mummy to hospital because she was very ill. I'm going to take you to the hospital to see your mummy, but you have to wake up and come into my police car with me. How does that sound?" Jess asked.

"Cool! We haven't been in a police car before!" the oldest said, shaking awake the middle girl.

"Let's go then. Get some shoes on and coats, and then we can go." Jess said, smiling as the sisters scrambled around for some clothes.

*

Jo and Stevie walked onto the maternity ward, to the main desk.

"Hi, I'm DS Moss, this is DC Masters. We'd like to talk to Allie Birt, she was just brought in?" Stevie asked politely, flashing the woman her badge.

"If you'd like to follow me. She's only just come round, so please be gentle with her." the nurse said sternly.

"Thank you." Jo said, following the nurse into a small room. "Hi, you must be Allie. I'm DC Masters, this is DS Moss. How're you feeling?"

"Like absolute hell. Where's my girls?" Allie asked, sitting herself up, wincing at the pain.

"They're with two of our officers, they're fine. We'd like to ask you some questions, if that's ok?" Stevie asked, taking a seat next to the bed.

"Is it about Johnny?" Allie asked.

"Johnny?" Jo asked.

"My son." Allie explained.

"Johnny, you just gave birth to him didn't you?" Stevie asked softly.

Allie bit her lip before nodding, "He was premature. I was trying to get to the hospital, I had no money for a cab, so I had to walk. I told the girls to stay at home, that I had to quickly go out. Their dad was due home from work soon, I thought they would be ok. I was walking through the park and I knew that I wouldn't get to the hospital in time. I didn't know what to do."

"It's ok Allie, you're doing really well." Jo said gently, nodding at the scared woman.

"Before I knew it, I was pushing. And then there he was, on the leaves, all floppy. He wasn't breathing. I panicked, I just left him there. I came home, and then I don't remember anything." Allie said, clutching the sheets.

"He was stillborn? Is that what you're saying?" Stevie confirmed.

Allie nodded, a tear splashing on the sheets. "Ok Allie, we're just going outside. We'll be back in a minute." Jo said with a smile. As soon as her and Stevie were outside and the door was shut, Jess and Beth came up to them.

"How is she?" Beth asked.

"She's fine, a bit shaken up, but ok." Stevie answered.

"What has she said?" Jess asked.

"She said the baby was premature, that she was trying to get to the hospital. She said the baby was born stillborn." Jo said, looking at the two uniformed officers.

"That's a lie. That baby was alive when he was born. She smothered him! We need the clothes she was wearing as evidence. That might be what she used." Jess said quickly.

"Jess, we don't know that she smothered him." Stevie said sternly.

"Well whatever she did, she left that baby in the park, alone and cold." Jess said, not knowing how a woman could do that to her child.

"You need to calm down otherwise I'm pulling you off the case." Stevie warned.

Jess took control of herself, "Sorry sarge."

"Right ok. We're going to tell her that we know her son was breathing when he was born, see what she says." Stevie said, turning to go into the room.

As she opened the door, Allie yelled out, "What woman was saying I killed my son?"

Jo and Stevie looked at Jess, "It was me."

"How dare you. I didn't kill him! I wouldn't!" Allie said, defending herself.

Jess stepped into the room and stood at the end of Allie's bed, "Well how do you explain that your son died from suffocation? He wasn't stillborn, he was breathing when he was born. Our crime scene examiner found traces of cotton at the back of your son's throat. Do you know how they got there?" Jess asked, not hiding her dislike for the woman in front of her.

"I wanna complain about her. She's saying I murdered my son!" Allie shouted, signalling at Stevie and Jo.

"Ok Allie, but what PC Hunter is saying is true I'm afraid." Jo confirmed.

"No no, you're all lying! I never did that to him, never!" Allie shouted. At that point the nurse came in, shooing all the officers out.

"Jess, I'm pulling you off the case." Stevie said.

"What? Why!" Jess exclaimed.

"This is too close to you after recent events. It's not because of what you said to her, because that was true, but what's happened to you is clouding your judgement." Stevie said gently.

"No it's not, I'm fine, honestly." Jess pleaded.

"No, that's it. Go back to the station. I'll keep you updated." Stevie said, dismissing her.

Jess looked at Stevie one last time before walking out the hospital.

*

Jess slammed the door to the female changing rooms. She yanked open her locker, searching for a clean blouse. She finally found one stuffed at the back and pulled it on quickly. She was furious, not at Stevie, but at Allie. How could she do that to her own son? And what was worse was her denial of it, the fact that she was lying to get herself out of trouble. She shoved her locker shut, swearing when it ricocheted back open. She pushed it until it finally shut, and then she hit it. She punched it so hard that a small indent was left on it. She took a few calming breaths, admonishing herself for losing control like that. She had just put on her neck tie when there was knock at the door.

"Yeah?" she called, hoping that she looked ok now.

Callum's head popped around the door, "You ok?"

"Why wouldn't I be." she snapped, then regretted it as Callum's face fell, "Sarge, I'm sorry."

"What happened? Stevie just rang me." Callum asked, leaning against the wall.

"I lost control. A woman, she killed her baby, and she denied it. I just got so angry. She heard me talking to Stevie and Jo about it, and then she challenged me. So I told her the truth, and what evidence we had so far." Jess answered, moving to sit on one of the benches. Callum noted the indent on her locker door.

"What happened there?" he asked, signalling the indent.

"I punched it." Jess replied, her voice muffled.

"I know that we all know that Miss Birt killed her baby, but you can't go around telling her that until we definitely know. She still wants to complain about you. Jo is trying really hard to get her to change her mind." Callum said quietly, coming to sit near Jess.

"You can't say that to me sarge, not after what you said to that man the other day." Jess said, referring to a man that Callum had driven home, giving him some choice words which led to him deliberately crashing his car and nearly killing himself.

Callum recoiled as if he had been slapped, but then he sighed, "I suppose I deserved that. You're right, I can't say that to you, otherwise I'd be a hypocrite. But seriously, you have to keep in control."

"I know, and normally I can, I don't know why I snapped with her." Jess said, raising her face to look at Callum.

"Yes you do know." Callum said softly.

"No sarge, I don't." Jess said, denying it.

"Jess." Callum said quietly.

Jess stared at him, not wanting to break down in front of him yet again. She felt her resolve slowly crumble, her attitude with it, "Oh God! It just made me so angry! She has three beautiful girls,and she could have had another son. But she killed her son, and she kept her daughters in such bad conditions. I mean, why does she deserve children when mine get taken from me? It's not fair!" Jess cried.

Callum slid across the bench until his arm was around Jess' shaking shoulders, "I know it's not fair, I know."

"I don't want to be like this anymore! I just want to forget it and move on." Jess whispered.

"No you don't want to forget. Cause then you'd forget Luke. You're strong Jess, but you need to persevere, accept help every now and then." Callum said, kissing the top of her head. They stood up, facing each other. Jess moved in to embrace Callum, Callum surrounding Jess with his body. She fit perfectly with his, like puzzle pieces. His strong arms encircled her back, stopping her trembles. His hands ran up and down her back, calming her down. When her trembling had stopped, she moved away from him. "Look at your hand." he said, seeing her red swollen knuckles.

Jess glanced down at her hand, which was starting to throb from punching her locker. "It's ok, it just needs some ice." she mumbled. Callum took her hand carefully in his own, pressing the sore knuckles against his lips.


	16. Unexpected

**And the next chapter is done. This one is a bit longer than normal, but I hope that's ok. Thank you as always my fab reviewers, Hollie, Em, Aileen and Michelle.**

Later that night, Stevie and Jo summoned Jess and Beth to CID. They walked through the double doors, heading towards Stevie's desk.

"Sarge?" Jess questioned.

"Hi. Thanks for coming up. We've just got back from talking to Allie." Stevie said, spinning in her chair to face the two officers.

"And? Has she confessed?" Jess asked quickly.

"Not quite, but I convinced her not to make a complaint." Jo said, smiling at Jess.

"Thanks Jo, that means a lot." Jess said sincerely.

"How do you mean that she hasn't quite confessed?" Beth asked.

"Well she knows that we have enough evidence to charge her when she's released from hospital, but she's trying to think of ways to get out of it." Stevie explained, handing Jess and Beth a printout of Allie's statement so far.

"So she's still saying that the baby was a stillborn, even though the post mortem showed that he took at least one breath before dying?" Jess questioned.

"Yep, she's adamant that she didn't kill her baby, that she wouldn't do that. We also asked her is she was aware that the baby had Down's syndrome." Jo replied.

"And?" Jess asked.

"She looked a bit shifty when we said that, so we think that she does know. But we need to work out why she killed him. It might be to do with the fact that the baby was disabled, but we don't know." Stevie said, slumping in her chair. She hated not getting results.

"What's going to happen? Are we going to arrest her when she's released?" Beth asked.

Jo nodded, "Yep, we're going to put forward all our evidence, see if she confesses. If not, we've got enough to charge her with the murder of her baby."

"Thanks." Jess said with a smile, walking out of the office, Beth close behind.

*

The next day, Jess was getting ready to go to work. She had a troubled sleep when she got home, she kept seeing the poor baby, dead in the bushes. She awoke an hour before she was due in, but even though she had slept for ages, she felt dead. She put it down to the constant waking everytime she saw the little boy's face. She padded through to the kitchen, pulling her silky dressing gown tighter around her. She had just taken a sip of hot coffee when her mobile rang. She ran through the flat, trying to find it, and eventually uncovered it beneath the pillows on the sofa.

"Hello?" she said, a little breathlessly.

"Hi Jess, it's Stevie." Stevie answered.

Jess was confused, since when did Stevie have her mobile number? "Um hi, everything ok?"

"Yeah, well, sort of. I know you're due on shift in an hour, but I was wondering if you could come in early? There's been a development on the Allie Birt case?" Stevie explained.

"Really? Has she confessed?" Jess asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"No, but she wants to talk to the officer who accused her of killing her baby." Stevie said, shaking her head.

"Why? Does she want to yell at me again?" Jess said bitterly.

"I have no idea. We really don't know, but would you be able to go to the hospital? I wouldn't ask, but if she's going to confess, she might chicken out the longer we keep her waiting." Stevie pushed.

"Ok, but I won't be in my uniform or anything. Oh, have you cleared it with Inspector Gold?" Jess asked.

"Yep, she said it was fine. As soon as you get into the station, could you come see me please?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll be over there as soon as I'm dressed. Bye." Jess hung up, not knowing why Allie suddenly wanted to talk to her. She walked back into the kitchen, downing her coffee, shivering as it burnt the back of her throat, and then walked into the bedroom, getting dressed to go and talk to Miss Birt.

*

Jess pulled up to the hospital, feeling at bit at odds. She didn't particularly want to talk to this woman, but she knew that they wouldn't get a result otherwise. She sighed, scooping her bag off the passenger seat and getting out of the car, starting the slow walk up to maternity. She smiled at the woman on reception as she went by, and found Allie's room quick enough. She knocked lightly, hoping that Allie was still asleep.

"Come in!" she heard her shout from inside.

Jess opened the door, smiling, but not her normal smile, more of a strained smile, "Morning Miss Birt."

"Call me Allie, please. Here, sit next to me." Allie offered, pointing at the chair Stevie had been vacating yesterday.

"Thanks. DS Moss rang me this morning telling me that you wanted to talk to me?" Jess questioned, keeping her voice light.

Allie hung her head, "Yeah, well first, I wanted to apologise for wanting to complain about you. I was just real angry and scared, yano?"

"Apology accepted. What was the other thing?" Jess asked, sitting back in the chair.

"I wanted to talk to about why I did it." Allie said quietly.

Jess' ears pricked; Allie was admitting to the murder of her son, "Allie, would it be ok to record our conversation?" Jess was mentally patted herself on the back for remembering to pick up the tape recorder.

"Sure, why not." Allie allowed, nodding.

"Take your time ok." Jess said kindly. She switched on the tape recorder, placing it on the bedside cabinet. "This is PC Hunter of Sun Hill police station and Miss Allie Birt, suspect of the murder of her son. Ok Allie, go on."

Allie eyed the tape recorder warily, but started to talk, "When I got married, my husband was brilliant to me. He was so romantic, always buying me chocolates and little presents. But when I got pregnant with my first daughter, he started telling me I wasn't allowed out anymore, that I had to give up work. As my bump got bigger, he started saying I was fat and ugly, that no bloke would fancy me anymore. He said that I didn't take care of my appearance, that I was dirty. I tried everything to please him, but he wasn't having any of it. My baby was ten days old when he hit me the first time. It just got systematically worse until he was abusing me both physically and mentally nearly every day. When he'd been drinking it was even worse. Last year, I was at the shops with my youngest girl, she's too young to be at school yet. I was having a real tough time of it, I didn't have enough money to buy the girls nice things. I resorted to stealing again, and I didn't get caught. But then in one shop, I got stopped. They were about to call you lot when this bloke I didn't know walked over, pretending to be my husband, telling them that he was just about to pay for the items."

Jess nodded, suddenly feeling an affinity for this woman, "Go on Allie, you're doing really well."

"Anyway, this bloke took me and my little one for a coffee. I didn't know what to say to him, I was so embarrassed. I wanted to just pay him back and then go home, forget the day had ever happened. But this man, he kept showing up, wanting to help me. He treated me like you're meant to treat someone; with respect and love. Before I knew it, I had fallen in love with him. But my husband...he said he would kill me if I ever cheated on him. But, I really did love this man, it was hard to stay away from him. So when my youngest daughter started school, Jack would come over to my house, and we would just spend the day together, or he would take me out. And then I found out I was pregnant. I knew that it weren't my husbands, and he would have known as well I if had told him. So I told Jack, and he said he would support me. But then as I started to get bigger, it was getting harder and harder to hide my pregnancy. My husband guessed what I had done; after the beating I was half dead. He left the next day. Then Jack left me, telling me it had been good while it lasted."

Jess couldn't believe the two men had done that to this poor woman. It was bad enough being in an abusive relationship, she knew that too well, but when Allie had found a man she loved, her left her pregnant with his child.

"So then I was on my own with my three girls and another on the way. I couldn't cope. The only money I had coming in was benefits and child support. Most of that money went on the bills and electricity and heating. Then the other night, I went into labour. I locked the girls in the house, knowing they would keep each other safe. I walked down the streets, I was gonna cut through the park, but when I got in there, the baby wouldn't wait. I had to crouch down in some bushes like some cave woman and deliver my baby. He was so beautiful, with dark curly hair like mine, big blue eyes like his sisters. I cradled him to me, trying to keep him warm. I don't know how long I stayed like that...but when I looked at him again, he was dead."

Jess realised that she had got this woman all wrong, and she felt such guilt, "I am so sorry Allie. I had no idea. I was completely out of line yesterday."

Allie smiled sadly at Jess, "No, you were doing your job."

"You smothered the baby by accident, you were trying to keep him warm." Jess guessed. Allie nodded, and a tear dripped onto the sheets.

"I didn't know what to do with him, so I just left him there. Then you know the rest." Allie said, trying to pull herself together.

"Allie, I understand what you went through. My husband used to hit me often, mostly when he had a drink. But then it began where he didn't need a drink to hit me. My son died nearly two and a half months ago now, and my husband could have stopped it. I didn't have the strength to leave him though, and then I found out a few weeks ago that I was pregnant again. He didn't want it, wanted me to have an abortion. I told him no. That night I was attending a house party that got out of hand, and a teenager pushed me through a window. I lost my baby. My husband didn't care." Jess whispered.

Allie lent forward, her arms open, and the two women clung to each other, knowing that the other understood perfectly what they had gone through. "I'm sorry." Allie said quietly.

"It's ok, wasn't your fault. Now listen, I'm going to get this tape back to the station and play it to DS Moss and DC Masters. Then we'll see what happens next. I'm going to get you help ok? Help for you and the girls. I need to go now, but I'll be back later." Jess said, smiling at the woman. She picked the tape recorder up, clicked the stop button, and walked out of Allie's room, feeling like a burden had been lifted off her shoulders.

*

Jess got back to the station, feeling emotionally drained as well as physically. She slouched into the female changing rooms, pulling on her uniform. She put her hair up in a pony tail, pulled the tape recorder out her bag and walked up to CID.

"Stevie?" she said as she approached the blonde detectives desk.

"Jess, how did it go?" Stevie asked anxiously.

"It went...really well. She didn't kill the baby, it was an accident." Jess explained, perching on the edge of Stevie's desk.

Stevie looked surprised, "What?"

"When the baby was born, she held the baby tight to her, trying to keep him warm, and that's when he suffocated. I got the pyjamas she was wearing that night for evidence." Jess said, holding up the bag full of pale white pyjamas which had blood on them. "I also recorded the whole conversation for your listening pleasure."

"Wow, well done Jess. Looked like it went well then?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, I got her completely wrong, and I feel so guilty. But we understand each other now. If you're done with me, I'm going to get on to finding her financial support, you know the sort of stuff." Jess asked.

"Erm yeah, sure. Thanks Jess, you've been really good. I'll grab Jo and we'll have a listen, see what we can do." Stevie said with a smile as Jess walked out of CID.

*

Jess was sat in the room she had been in earlier when trying to match up the baby's DNA with it's mother. She had been sat in there for an hour, making phone calls, trying to get extra support for Allie and her girls. So far, only one person had been remotely helpful, and it angered Jess. This woman was doing everything to try and provide for her girls, and no-one had the gall to help her. She had just lent back in her chair when there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted, sitting up. She was surprised when Gina came in.

"May I?" Gina asked, indicating the seat in front of Jess.

"Sure." she replied.

"DS Moss has just been to see me about the case you were working on yesterday and today." Gina started, and she didn't give away whether this would be a good or bad conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked, trying not to give anything away on her face.

"She was really impressed with your hard work, even if you did get off to a rocky start with the suspect. Her and Jo have just listened to the recording, and they're going to sort out a case to put forward to the CPS. Because she still killed that baby, whether it was intentional or not." Gina seriously.

"Well it's better now that we know it's accidental, rather than thinking it was murder like we thought before, right? I mean the CPS might not even take the case to court! You know what they're like." Jess said with a nod.

"Yes I know what they're like. But anyway, I just wanted to relay to you the good impression you made on CID. Stevie wants to borrow you again in a minute to drive to the hospital and bring Miss Birt back her for a few more questions. I said it was alright for you to go." Gina said smiling.

"Do they want me to go now?" Jess asked.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'll let her know that you've gone." Gina said as she left the room, closely followed by Jess.

*

Jess pushed the wheelchair with Allie in it very carefully through the corridors of the hospital. They had been chatting about their children, exchanging stories. Things between them were a lot lighter now, and Jess knew that if they had met in different circumstances, they would most likely have become fast friends.

"Are you ok getting into the car or do you need some help?" Jess asked, parking the wheelchair next to the passenger door while she put Allie's bag in the back.

"I should be ok." Allie replied with a smile, struggling to open the door. Jess walked round, opening it for her and positioning the chair right up against the seat, "Thanks PC Hunter."

"Jess." Jess corrected.

"Do you know what other questions they want to ask me?" Allie asked, a bit worried.

"I don't know, it's probably just to clarify what you told me earlier. Don't worry about it." Jess said kindly, starting the engine. As they pulled out the car park and onto the main road, Allie started talking again.

"Do you know when I can see my girls again? I miss them so much!" Allie asked, hope on her face,

"Allie, I'm afraid they're in emergency foster care while the case is being sorted out. Hopefully you'll be able to get them back afterwards, but I honestly can't give you a definite answer." Jess said sadly. She hated to rip families apart, but sometimes there was no other choice.

Allie sat heavily back in the chair, realisation dawning, "I'm not going to see them again am I?"

Jess was approaching a roundabout, so checked to the right making sure nothing was coming before she carried on across, "Allie I..." Jess was cut off by an almighty smashing noise, the noise metal makes when it's quickly compressed and shattered, followed by the smashing of glass. The patrol car skidded across the roundabout before the front left tyre got caught on the lip of the roundabout, flipping upwards in the air and landing heavily upside down half and half on the roundabout and the road. One of the wheels was lying next to it, the rubber burnt out from where it had skidded on the road. The right side of the car had a big indent at the join of the back passenger door where the other car had slammed into it, and the back right passenger door was hanging open on it's hinges. The windscreen looked like a glass mosaic with small bits raining down on the two women trapped in the car, morbidly suspended from their seatbelts. They were aware that they had crashed, aware that they were trapped, aware that they could die. They could hear the screaming from nearby, the alarm that it wasn't just any car hanging half and half on the roundabout, but a police car. Someone finally got the good sense to call all three emergency services, and until they arrived, it would be a long and dangerous wait.

*

Tony knocked urgently on the Inspectors office, not waiting to be admitted entrance.

"Tony?" Gina asked, looking up from her papers.

"Ma'am, we've had a civilian call in saying that one of our squad cars has been involved in a serious crash on a roundabout. I've just found the live CCTV link from the roundabout, here." Tony explained quickly, thrusting the images of Jess' squad car into the Inspectors hands.

"Do we know which squad car it is?" Gina demanded.

"Not yet ma'am, the car is upside down, the civilian can't tell. Sergeant Stone and Will have gone in one car while Roger and Leon went in the other. I've sent an urgent dispatch for a fire engine and ambulance." Tony relayed all the information.

"Do we know how many people were in the car?" Gina asked, getting to her feet and hurrying to the dispatch room, followed closely by Tony.

"The man thinks it was two, both in the front." Tony answered, pulling up the CCTV on screen.

"Sierra oscar 1 to 55." Gina said into her radio, pacing in front of the screens on the wall.

"Go ahead sierra oscar 1." Callum replied.

"How close are you to the crash scene, over?" Gina asked.

"Two minutes, less than that. The ambulance will be there at the same time as us, the fire crew should be just behind them. Do you know who it is yet, over?" Callum asked.

"No we don't, let me know as soon as you're there and you know more, over." Gina called off, holding her radio tightly in her hand.

*

The two patrol cars halted to a stop a few metres away from the overturned patrol car, the lights casting shadows over and over.

"Hold on! Before you go over there, listen to me carefully. We need to wait for the fire crew and ambulances before we do anything. Do you understand?" Callum said sternly.

"Sarge." Leon and Roger said obediently.

"But sarge, someone we know is in that car!" Will protested.

"PC Fletcher, don't make me send you back to the station." Callum said. He agreed with Will though; someone they knew and worked with was in that car, possibly dead. The four officers ran up the car, careful not to touch it to cause it to move in anyway. Callum got down on all fours on the drivers side, while Leon did the same on the other side.

"Sarge, I don't know who this woman is. She's not one of ours though. She's not looking good...hang on, she's got a hospital wrist band on." Leon shouted above the car. Leon tried to see what the name on the band was, but he couldn't get a clear view without moving into the car. "I can't see it sarge."

"Ok, start talking to her. Is she concious?" Callum shouted round the car.

"Yes she is, she's nodding. It's ok darlin', we're gonna get you out of here soon ok. Just keep talking to me. Can you tell me what your name is?" Leon asked gently.

Allie felt like her throat was made of sandpaper, but she managed to rasp out her name, "Allie Birt."

"Sarge, she says her name is Allie Birt." Roger called.

"Hang on, she's the one in the baby murder case." Will said, the name fitting with the picture they had of her.

Callum's eyes widened as he realised who must have been driving, "No no no!"

"Sarge?" Will asked, bending down next to Callum.

"It's Jess! Jess was driving, she was bringing Allie back to the station." Callum said urgently. "Sierra oscar 55 to sierra oscar 1."

"Go ahead Callum, over." Gina said, watching her four officers on the screen in front of her.

"It's Allie Birt and PC Hunter, over." Callum said, placing his radio on the grass so he could try and feel Jess' neck for a pulse. He let out a breath which he hadn't known he was holding when he felt the strong pulsing of blood past his fingers.

"How are they, over?" Gina asked.

"Allie is concious and talking to Leon, Jess is coming round now, over." Callum replied, passing his radio to Will. "Jess? Can you hear me darlin'?"

Jess cleared her throat, it was itching like hell. She nodded, but then realised that Callum wouldn't be able to see her nodding, "Yeah, I think I'm ok." she called.

"Alright, we're gonna get you two out of here ok? The ambulance has just pulled up, I'll be back in a minute." Callum explained, making to get up when was stopped by Jess' voice.

"Sarge please, don't leave us." Jess begged, turning her head slowly to see if Allie was ok. She was reassured when she saw Leon was holding her hand.

Callum looked to Will, who nodded and ran to the paramedics, "It's alright, I'm staying right here."

"Some idiot went into the side of me as I was about to cross the roundabout. Hang on, where is the other car? Is the other driver ok?" Jess asked.

Callum stood up, not seeing the other car. His fists clenched as he realised the culprit didn't have the guts to stay and own up to what he did, "Nah, it looks like he's cleared off. It's alright, we'll get him, don't you worry about that."

"Oh I'm sure you will. Listen, get Allie out first, she's going to be in worst shape than me." Jess asked Callum.

"Jess,it's up to the paramedics who they take first, who's in worse shape." Callum said gently.

"Sarge please, get her out first. Promise me?" Jess begged.

Callum was between a rock and a hard place, "Ok, we'll try."

*

Half an hour later, all the doors had been cut off the mangled vehicle. The fire crew were ready to start cutting the two women out. The fire officers had put masks and goggles over the women's faces to stop them getting cut by the shards of glass that were flying around the car as the doors were pulled off. As the final door was pulled off, the officers took the masks off and the paramedics moved in, placing oxygen on the women's faces.

"My officer, she said to get the other woman out first. She's only just been released from hospital, she'll probably need more urgent medical care." Callum said to one of the paramedics.

"Alright mate, we'll try." the man said.

Callum ran back to Jess' side of the car, "Listen, they're going to try and get Allie out first ok? You'll be free soon."

"Thanks sarge." Jess said with a smile.

"Right ladies, we're going to get Allie out first, but Jess, you won't be far behind." the chief fire officer said. "Allie, you need to stay extremely still for my boys so they can get you out safely ok?" The officer signalled at his men who came forward with all their cutting gear, the paramedics right behind them. The men hacked at the seat, trying to disentangle Allie from the wreck. After a final big cut, Allie wad freed. She was gently pulled out the car by two of the fire fighters and the two paramedics.

"Hi Allie, I'm Luke, this is Comfort. How do you feel?" Luke asked.

"Like I've just been hit by a car." Allie said with a weak laugh. There was a pause, and suddenly Jess heard one of the paramedics shout that she was in cardiac arrest.

"Callum!" Jess yelled and she looked at Callum's face as he knelt down. "What's happening?"

Callum looked to where the paramedics were frantically pushing down on Allie's chest, trying to get her heart to start again. "I don't know."

"She can't die, don't let her die!" Jess cried, feeling hysterical. A few tense minutes later, Jess knew it was all over.

"Jess, I'm so sorry. They couldn't save her." Callum said gently, reaching his hand into the car and clutching Jess' hand.

"What? But she was fine!" Jess whispered.

"The paramedics just told me that there was too much strain on her body because she'd just given birth the day before, and then after the crash, it all heaped up and she suffered a heart attack." Callum said sadly.

"But she was talking to me! She was joking around! What about her girls?" Jess said, her words not forming properly due to her crying.

"I know, I know. Ok, I'll be over there, they're going to get you out." Callum said softly, pulling his hand back out the car while Jess cried.

*

Callum was sat outside Jess' cubicle. He had just hung up after speaking to the Inspector.

"Are you here to ask her questions?" the nurse asked, coming out.

"Um yeah, is she ok to talk?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, please don't overload her though." the nurse said kindly, walking off. Callum pulled back the cubicle curtain. Jess was sat with her legs over the edge of the bed. Her hair had been pulled back off her face while the nurse had been putting stitches on the gash down her cheek. There was a bandage around the top of her right arm, and a couple of bruises, but apart from that she seemed fine. He took a seat next to her on the bed.

"They may as well name a ward after me." Jess said quietly.

"It's amazing how often you end up in here." Callum said with a smile.

"I'm cursed that's why." she replied. "What happened with Allie?"

"They brought the body back here, they're gonna do a post mortem soon. I've told the Inspector what happened, she said don't bother coming back in today or tomorrow." Callum said, laughing.

Jess smiled, although it was strained, "I'm coming in tomorrow. I don't want to be sat at home for ages again. I need to be doing something."

Callum didn't say anything for a moment. Then, "When can you go home?"

"Now, I've discharged myself, she's just getting me the paperwork." Jess replied, staring at her feet.

"You discharged yourself? Was that the best choice?" Callum asked.

"I'm taking up a bed which they need and I don't. The nurse said I was fine, so I'm going." Jess said wearily.

"I'll give you a life home." Callum offered.

"Sure?" Jess asked.

Callum nodded.

*

Callum helped Jess out of the car; she felt a bit stiff from the accident.

"What floor are you on?" he asked.

"You know that." Jess said with a laugh. Jess thought she saw Callum blush, although she didn't say anything.

"You got your keys?" he asked her, holding his hand open. She passed them to him, leaning on the wall while he worked out how to get the door open. It finally granted them access, and she hobbled in, throwing her stuff on the sofa.

"Do you want a tea or coffee?" she asked him from the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you don't mind, thanks." he called back, taking a proper look through the flat. It was small, but it was neat, cosy. There were loads of pictures of Jess and Luke, only one of Jess, Luke and Dan together. The door to Jess' bedroom was slightly ajar, and he spied the flowers he had bought her the other day. He smiled as he saw that they were next to his bed.

"Take a seat, make yourself at home." Jess said with a smile, handing him a steaming cup of tea. She took a seat next to him, her legs curling up underneath her. She leant back against the plush cushions, a look of bliss on her face. "I really should stop making a habit of ending up in hospital."

Callum nearly snorted his tea out, "Yeah you should, it's not doing my heart any good!" Callum froze as he realised what he'd said. "I uh...I meant that..."

Jess laid a hand on his arm, "Callum, it's fine."

They were both silent for a few minutes, and when Callum turned to say something, he stopped himself. Jess was fast asleep, although in a minute her tea would land on her legs, and that would wake her up. Callum placed his own mug quietly on the table, then took hers from her hand. She was dead to the world. Callum slid his arms underneath her, cradling her to his chest. He stood up carefully, and walked the small distance to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed, pulling the cover from underneath her and putting it over her. He just stood watching her sleep for a few minutes before planting a light kiss on her cheek, the one without all the stitches in it, then shut the bedroom door behind him as he left.


	17. Frank's

**Thank you thank you thank you to Aileen, Jo, Michelle, Hollie and Em, you are my focus to carry on, so thank you :) Enjoy!**

Jess was halfway through her shift the following day when the Inspector found her. Jess was just walking down the corridor to find Will when she heard the Inspector shouting her name.

"Ma'am?" she asked as Gina caught up with her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere! Where were you?" Gina asked, pulling Jess to the side so everyone could get past.

"Um, I was with Stevie, sorting out the all the paperwork for the Allie Birt case. Why?" Jess asked.

"There's a call for a Mrs Waite in reception, and I'm assuming that's you. It's the hospital. They didn't say what they wanted, only that it was urgent." Gina said, seeing if Jess knew anything about it.

"And it's definitely me they want?" Jess questioned.

"Well, you'll find out when you answer the phone. Off you go, come and see me afterwards, ok?" Gina said, walking off towards her office.

"Ok." she shouted after the Inspector, walking in the opposite direction towards reception. She walked through the door, smiling at Mel who was stuck on reception. "The Inspector said there was a call for me?"

"Yep, line two. There you go, sit there." Mel said, pushing the chair towards Jess with a smile.

"Cheers Mel." Jess said gratefully, pulling the phone towards her. She picked up the handset and pushed the button to take the call. "Hello this is Mrs Waite talking."

"Mrs Waite? Wife of Daniel Waite?" the male voice asked.

"Yes, although we're separated. I go by Miss Hunter now. Why are you calling me?" Jess asked.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm a nurse at Holby general. Last night your husband was involved in a serious car accident. You're listed as his next of kin. We've been trying to contact you by your mobile number, and we did leave messages, but obviously you didn't get them." the man said.

"Yes, I was involved in a car accident myself yesterday, my phone was crushed in the wreckage. Is Dan ok?" Jess asked, feeling a smidge of worry in the put of her stomach.

"Really? That's a bit of a coincidence! Well, I'd rather not talk about it over the phone. Would you be able to come down here?" the nurse asked.

Jess checked her watch. It was still six hours until her shift ended, but she could take an early lunch, "Sure, I've got my lunch coming up, I can come then. Who do I need to ask for?" Jess asked, grabbing a pen and piece of paper.

"Ask for nurse Faldren at reception, and I can fill you in. I'll see you soon. Bye." he said, putting the phone down. Jess wasn't quite sure what to feel; on one hand, it seemed that Dan could be seriously hurt, but on the other, she remembered all the times he had put her in hospital, and she didn't feel so guilty about it.

*

She had just pulled her coat on ready to go to the hospital when she ran into Callum. He had a grim look on his face.

"Sarge? Everything ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Me and Tony have just been through the CCTV of the accident. We know who crashed into your car." he said through gritted teeth.

"Care to enlighten me?" she asked when he didn't say anything more.

"Dan. It was Dan's car and Dan driving." Callum spat out.

Jess closed her eyes; that was what nurse Faldren had been talking about with Dan in the car accident, it had been him who had crashed into her, "Are you serious?"

It was Callum's turn to look concerned. He then noticed that she was going somewhere, "Where are you going?"

"To the hospital. To see Dan. I got a call from Holby saying that Dan had been involved in a car accident yesterday and he's in a bad way." Jess sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Callum offered.

Jess shook her head, "No thanks sarge, you've done enough for me."

"If you need me, just call me ok? I mean it." Callum said in a lowered voice as their colleagues went by.

Jess touched his arm as she walked away, "I know. Thanks."

Callum stared after her, not believing that even after she'd left Dan he was still in her life, and she would still go to him when he beckoned.

*

Jess walked through the hospital until she came upon reception.

"Hi, I'm here to see nurse Faldren? He's expecting me." Jess said pleasantly to the receptionist, who took note of her police uniform.

"What's he done now?" the receptionist asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh nothing, it's about my ex-husband." Jess said with a smile.

"Oh ok, I'll just get him for you. If you'd like to take a seat." the receptionist said, indicating the chairs just behind her.

"Thank you." Jess said, taking a seat. A few minutes later she was approached by who she guessed was nurse Faldren.

"Jessica Hunter?" he asked her with a smile. "I'm Jay."

She nodded, following him down the corridor, "How is he?"

Jay made a face, "He was in a bad shape when he came in. The force of the crash partially severed his spinal cord."

Jess was horrified. She had come off lightly compared to poor Allie and Dan, "Oh God, is he awake? Wait, is he paralysed?" Jess asked, realisation hitting her.

"If you want to sit with him, I'll get the Doctor for you who can explain it better. I'll be back in a minute." Jay said with a comforting smile.

Jess took a seat next to Dan, who was lying prone in the bed. He had an oxygen mask on, and there was a tube coming out of his side which Jess recognised as a chest tube; his ribs must have punctured his lung. He was nearly as white as the sheets, his hair nearly black against the pillows. One of his eyes was swollen shut, and he had a big cut on his cheek, which nearly matched Jess' one. She took a deep breath before taking his hand in hers; it was cold.

"Dan? Can you hear me? It's Jess." she whispered, afraid.

His non-swollen eye drifted open, and he slowly turned his head to look at her, shocked that she was actually there, "You came." he rasped.

"Of course I did. How're you holding up?" she asked.

"Like crap. Jess, it was my car that went into yours. I tried to brake, but the brakes wouldn't work! I think they were cut. I am so sorry." he said all at once, his throat straining to get his words out.

Jess motioned for him to stop, "Dan, shush. I'm not here to question you, I'm here as your friend ok?" Jess noticed that he looked a bit downcast when she said "friend".

At that moment, the doctor walked in, and Jess recognised it was Adam Trueman.

"Jessica Waite?" he questioned.

"Jessica Hunter now. We're separated." she said tightly.

"Ah ok. Well I'm glad you're here now. He wouldn't let us tell him the prognosis until you were here. Now we've kept him down here overnight because he wasn't in a stable enough condition to be moved. But soon we'll have a bed for you." Adam said, picking up Dan's chart and flicking through.

"So what is the prognosis? The nurse told me his spinal cord was partially severed. That's not good, right?" she asked, starting to panic again.

Adam had a sombre look on his face, and Jess felt Dan gripping her hand tighter, "No it's not I'm afraid. We've done various scans, tests and x-rays. They've been looked at by me and by other professionals, and we've all come to the same diagnosis. I'm afraid you're paralysed from the waist down. I'm so sorry." Adam said, truly meaning it. In front of him was twenty seven year old who was otherwise healthy, and he would never walk again.

Jess was frozen in shock and disbelief; he had to be joking. Of course Dan would walk again!

Dan was vehemently shaking his head, "No, you're lying to me. Did she tell you to lie to me? So she could get her divorce quicker? No I don't believe you!"

Jess looked at Dan, hurt. Dan was now accusing her of this. She took her hand from his, standing up abruptly, "Dan, I came here to support you, not be accused. I'm really sorry."

Dan struggled to sit up, but when he did he tried to swing his legs over the side of the bed, but they wouldn't do what he wanted them to, "No, it's just temporary, I'll get the feeling back after physiotherapy, I will."

"I'm really sorry Mr Waite, I'm afraid you won't. Now the porters will be down in a minute to take you to the specialist ward where a consultant will give you more information. Miss Hunter, could I have a word outside please?" Adam asked quietly.

"I am sorry Dan. Bye." she said, trying to smile at him but failing. Before she left, she walked back over to where he was, sliding her wedding ring and engagement ring off her finger and placing them on the sheets next to his hand.

*

The doctor led Jess to a chair.

"Are you and Mr Waite living apart?" Adam asked.

Jess paused, "Yes we are. I recently moved out."

"Are you on amicable terms?" he asked.

"Not particularly. He used to hit me; I ended up in here more than once because of him." Jess replied.

"Oh, that's a ok. It's just, he's going to need a lot of care now, and he's going to need someone to be there for him to help him with this enormous change. Is the house suitable for a wheelchair?" Adam asked, noting things down.

"Oh no, I can't be that person. I'm not going back to him, I don't care if he will be in a wheelchair so won't be able to hit me, I just can't. And no, the house isn't suitable for a wheelchair, so I guess that will have to be sold." Jess thought.

"He's going to need a specially adapted house and carers then." Adam said.

"If I can fast track the divorce because of his accident, I can sell the house and give him half the money. That should start him off. But I can't do anything else for him, I'm sorry." Jess said apologetically, although she knew she shouldn't feel that way.

"It's ok, I understand why you can't do it. But thank you." Adam said gratefully, getting up.

"Thanks for looking after him." Jess said, smiling.

"It's my job." Adam called over his shoulder as he walked off. Jess started the walk back to her car.

*

Jess got back to the station and went to find the Inspector. She knocked on the door to her office and was granted access.

"Ma'am. I've just come back from the hospital. Dan's paralysed from the waist down." Jess said in a rush, sinking into the chair opposite Gina.

Gina's eyes widened, and she didn't answer for a minute. "Sergeant Stone came to me and showed me the CCTV clearly showing Dan ploughing into your patrol car. That's how he did it I guess?"

"He says that he tried to brake, that he didn't know it was me. He reckons the brakes were cut, so the car needs to be checked by Eddie." Jess said with a nod.

"Are you ok?" Gina asked suddenly.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just hard to believe that he'll never walk again. But do you know what, I hate admitting this, but in a way, I think it's his just rewards. After all the times he's beaten me up, he won't be able to anymore. The divorce will be sped up as well, because he's going to need the money for a specially adapted house." Jess said, rubbing her face, mindful of the stitches on her cheek.

"I see you've taken your ring off." Gina noted.

"I gave them back to him, maybe he can sell them for extra money, I don't really care. But soon I'm going to finally be free of him, and I know it sounds cruel after what he's going to be going through, but now maybe he'll understand how helpless I felt." Jess admitted.

"You're justified in thinking that. I think if I saw him in his wheelchair I'd push him over and watch him struggle to get up. But of course I didn't just say that." Gina said with a wink.

Jess laughed and then excused herself.

*

Jess was grabbing a quick coffee in the canteen when Callum found her. He slid into the seat opposite her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she replied.

"What happened?" he questioned.

Jess relayed what she had said to Gina, watching Callum's face change to smugness as she said how Dan was paralysed.

"I know you were married to him and all, but I can't tell you how much pleasure it gives me knowing that he can't get you anymore, that soon you'll be divorced." Callum said.

"Do you know what, I said to the Inspector it feels like karma, him being paralysed. And I know that is a horrible and terrible thing for me to say, but I'm relieved, I really am." Jess admitted.

Callum smiled, "Do you fancy a drink tonight to celebrate?"

Jess smiled back, broader than she had done in ages, although it hurt her cheek, "I'd love a drink."

"I'll pick you up at seven." he checked as he walked off.

"Seven it is." she said with a nod.

*

Jess had gone round to Sally's when she got in from work, telling her all about the Dan incident. Like Callum and Gina, Sally had been nothing but pleased when she was told. And like Jess, she felt guilty for slagging off a newly crippled man, but after everything he did to Jess, she didn't care. Jess also admitted that Callum was taking her for drinks to celebrate.

"He's what? Oh Jess, get in there." Sally said with a laugh.

"Sal, don't mock. We kissed not so long ago." Jess admitted, feeling her face blush...god she felt like a teenager!

Sally's mouth dropped open, "No! When was that?"

"When I first moved in, and we went out drinking? Well I went outside to cool down, and he came out to see if I was ok...and then, we kissed." Jess said. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered the sensation of being kissed by him.

"Wow, looks like he's really into you." Sally said with a knowing smile, before adding, "And what about you?"

"What about me what?" Jess asked, confused.

"Well, do you fancy him?" Sally asked, handing Jess a glass of wine.

"Sal, I'm not in school anymore!" Jess said with a laugh, sipping her wine, "But yes, I do fancy him. Now I'm going to go upstairs and shower and get ready. I'll talk to you later."

Jess waved as she left the flat, Sally watching her go with a smile.

*

Jess had on a simple navy dress with her black cardigan over the top with simply black pumps. She'd tied her hair up and put a lick of mascara on and that was it. She had small diamond studs in, and a silver chain, and voilà, she was ready. She had literally just put her shoes on where the phone rang to allow access to the flats.

"Hello?" she said into it, although she knew perfectly well who it was.

"Can I come in?" he asked, and Jess could tell from his voice that he was smiling.

"Of course." Jess replied brightly, pushing the button to let him in. Once she was satisfied he was in the lift, she rubbed some vaseline over her lips, checked her appearance one last time in the mirror, and then grabbed her bag, locking the flat behind her. She waited by the lift, smiling as it opened to reveal Callum. He was dressed in black jeans with a pale blue t-shirt and a heavy black coat.

"Hi." he said, brushing her cheek with his lips.

"Hi yourself." she said with a smile.

"All ready to go?" he asked, offering her his arm. She giggled, slipping her arm through. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"So where are we off to?" she asked as they left the flats.

"It's a surprise. I found this place a few years ago, it's tucked away and only the locals know where it is. You'll like it." he said confidently.

"Oh I will, will I? What if I don't?" she asked.

"You'll just have to put up with it." he said with a wink.

*

Ten minutes later they rounded a corner on a quiet little road with barely anyone around. Up ahead Jess could see light spilling out of a big building with lots of people smoking outside. She could hear some music and all the laughing and chatting of the people inside. She looked up at Callum and smiled.

"Is this where we're going?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. It's called Frank's, very original huh?" he said, looking down at her.

"I like it. Come on, I want to see what it looks like." Jess said, pulling Callum by the hand behind her. They entered the building through the big doors, and Jess immediately loved it. The bar was to the left hand side, and it was in a dark red wood. The bar stools were all black leather, and the walls were painted a deep burgundy colour. In the middle of the room was a seating area with wooden tables and chairs in the same wood as the bar. On the tables were small vases with candles in, which were flickering in the dimmed room. On the right hand side was a seating area with dark black leather sofas which were so comfy looking, the ones where you can sink right in. The building had dimmed lights in, making the atmosphere feel cosy, and maybe romantic.

"Wow, it's beautiful in here!" Jess said, looking around with her mouth open.

Callum nodded, "It's my favourite place to come after a hard days work. Upstairs is the pool tables and dart boards." Callum indicated up a some stairs that Jess hadn't previously seen.

"I'll have to beat you at that later." she said with a grin.

"Oh no, no-one beats me at pool." he said mock-seriously.

"There's a first time for everything sergeant Stone." Jess said with a nod, walking to the bar and slipping on a stool.

"What would you like? Champagne seeing as we're celebrating?" Callum asked. The bartender looked over, smiling at the two of them. He drifted over, smiling knowingly.

"Congratulations." he said with a big smile, "Here, the champagne is on the house. It's about time Callum!"

Jess looked at Callum, trying to hide her confusion, "What's that about?" she whispered to him.

Callum looked equally confused, "Frank? Why are you congratulating us?"

Frank paused in the act of getting the champagne out the fridge, "You're celebrating your engagement, no?"

Jess tried not to laugh, but it just came out. Callum looked mortified at first, but then he began to see the funny side, "No Frank, we're celebrating her upcoming divorce from her bastard of a husband."

Frank smiled again, "Ah, well that does deserve champagne on the house. Hmm, I could have sworn you two were a couple."

Jess looked up at Callum slowly, a blush on her face, "Thank you." she said to Frank kindly, handing a glass to Callum.

"Thanks Frank." he said with a nod to the bartender. "Come on, let's go and sit over here."

Callum led her over to the area with all the sofas, and they chose two armchairs facing each other in the corner with a small coffee table between them.

"Thanks for bringing me here Callum, it's lovely! And I like Frank." she said with a giggle.

"Sorry about that." Callum said sincerely.

"No, it's fine. We got free champagne." Jess said with a nod.

"True. Anyway, to you, Miss Hunter, on your upcoming freedom." Callum said, raising his champagne glass, clinking it against Jess'.

*

Callum and Jess had a fantastic night. They finished off the bottle of champagne between them, then danced a bit on the tiny dance floor between the dining area and the sitting area, and then Jess had beaten Callum at pool like she promised. It got to one o'clock, and Frank was getting ready to shut. Callum and Jess were deep in conversation, about what, Frank didn't know.

"Sorry Callum, Callum's lovely lady friend, but I'm shutting now. You can finish off your drink." Frank said kindly, sweeping up past them.

"Cheers Frank." Callum shouted after him, perhaps a bit too loudly. Jess had had more to drink than Callum, but not that much more. They finished their drinks, left a big tip for Frank, and made their way out into the cold night. Jess shivered as the cold air hit her body, her thin cardigan not doing much. Callum noticed she was shivering, and took off his big coat and placed it round Jess' shoulders. It engulfed her top half, but it was very warm from Callum, and it smelled like him.

"Thanks Callum." she said, looking up at him through lowered lashes.

Callum was having an internal fight of whether or not to kiss her. In his favour was that they had kissed before and she hadn't hit him, she had wanted to kiss him again in fact. Against his favour was the fact that she was drunk and had only just come out of a violent relationship. As he was thinking, his forehead had creased up, and Jess reached up with her hand, smoothing the lines. That was all it took. Callum bent down, placing his arms around her, pressing his lips against hers. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronicity as if they had always been doing this. Jess reached up and locked her arms behind Callum's neck, stretching up as far as she could. Callum's lips strayed from her own, before planting small kisses on her neck. His lips captured hers again, and they stood in the street kissing for another five minutes before they were interrupted.

"You may not be engaged yet but you're sure on your way there." Frank called cheerily as he left the building.

"Bye Frank." Callum shouted, taking Jess' hand in his as they walked down the road back to Jess' flat.

*

It took Jess ten minutes to try and unlock her door. In the end Callum took the keys from her and opened it quickly.

"Coffee?" she asked, peering at him in the sudden light.

"Go on then." he said happily.

"Take a seat. Oh here you go, thanks." Jess said, handing Callum back his coat. Jess brought in their two coffees, and settled on the sofa next to Callum. She looked up at the clock, seeing it was nearly two in the morning. "Callum?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking up at her from the rim of his mug.

"Do you want to stay here tonight? It saves you trying to get home in your intoxicated state." she said with a slight slur.

"Are you sure? But I haven't got any clean clothes." Callum said, trying to think clearly.

"That's alright." Jess said with a nod.

"If you don't mind, then sure." said Callum, trying to hide his enormous smile.

Truth was, Jess didn't mind at all. When they had finished their coffees, Jess had gone into her bedroom to change into her pyjamas. She came out and saw all the lights in the flat were off and Callum was lying on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" she called, flicking the light on.

"Going to sleep." he replied as if it was obvious.

"No come on silly, in my room." she said, pulling him up and into her room. "We're two grown adults, we can share a bed can't we?"

"Sure we can." Callum said, thinking that tonight couldn't get any better. He stripped down to his boxers, and Jess tried really hard not to sneak a peek, but her desire got the better of her, and she was pleasantly surprised. Jess slipped into her side of the bed, the sheets pulled right up. Callum got in the other side, and for a while they stayed on the separate sides of the bed. But then Jess felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her. She found herself nestled in Callum's arms, and they both drifted off to sleep, content.


	18. The Long Fall

**And it's done! Thank you as always to Hollie, Krissie, Jo, Aileen and Em. Did I tell you how wonderful you all are?**

It had been two months since Jess had found out about Dan's paralysis, and it was now moving quickly into summer. Both Jess and Dan had pushed the divorce through the courts; the only reason Dan co-operated was because he needed the money to get himself a new adapted house. The details had nearly been finalised, but first Jess wanted to go to the house and take some of the furniture and put it into her flat. She enlisted the help of Nate and Will, who borrowed his uncle's van, and who she promised to feed in exchange for their heavy work. Jess had taken the desk for her computer, one of the sofa's, as she only had room for one, the bed, the washer and dryer, and then extra suitcases filled with the rest of her own belongings. All of it fitted into the van perfectly, with Will and Nate spending ages umming and ahhing about the best way to fit all the furniture in. Jess came out her marital house with their tea's, and shouted up to them.

"Look you two, as long as it all goes in safely, I'm not bothered about the most ergonomical way for it to fit. Come on, tea. And then we can get this back to my flat, drop the old furniture down the charity shop and I'll cook you dinner. I'll invite Sally up as well." Jess said, saying the last bit more to Nate.

"Oh yeah, Sally and Nate." Will said, with a knowing nod and a nudge to his friend.

"Shut up you two. You're both jealous." he said back, not able to think of anything better.

"Ah, you're wrong there though young Nate." Jess said with a wink as she walked back into the house before the boys could question her. She heard them loudly discussing it and laughed. While she was rummaging through the bookcase, she heard footsteps come into the room and then stop. She swivelled round on the floor until she was facing Will. He had a troubled look on his face. She raised her eyebrows, questioning him.

"You know you said you got a new fella?" Will asked.

"Mmm, so what if I do?" Jess asked.

"You'll tell us if he starts beating you won't you? Because we all felt terrible after not knowing about Dan and not being able to help you, and I'm not gonna make that same mistake twice." Will said in a rush, his mouth set in a hard line.

Jess stood up, feeling a rush of affection for this man who was like her big brother, "Will, thank you. I would definitely tell you in a heartbeat if he beat me up. But do you know what, he won't. I know it." Jess said, nodding with conviction.

"No offence but you said that about Dan." Will said.

"I know, I know. But I promise you Will, he's nothing like that. And when the time is right, you can meet him. Ok?" Jess asked, standing right in front of Will and looking into his eyes. He nodded, and smiled that cheeky smile that all the ladies loved, before sweeping Jess into a hug.

"I'm glad you left Dan." Will said happily, walking back out the room.

*

That night, after everyone had left her flat to go home, well Nate had gone back to Sally's which meant that much teasing would ensue tomorrow, Jess finally settled into bed after she had tidied up. The flat felt more like her own now that she had her leather sofa in there, as well as her computer desk to put her laptop on and to work at, and finally her own bed. It felt strange having this bed in her flat, with Dan not in it, but surely she'd get over that soon. She settled down between the cool sheets, luxuriating in them after the heat of the day. Before she knew it, she had slid into a deep sleep.

_Jess was walking down a pale cream corridor with white blonde wooden flooring. She looked down at herself, seeing herself wearing a simple white dress. She moved down the corridor, not seeing anything or anyone for ages. And then she heard it. A child crying. But it wasn't any child crying; oh no. This child was her child, her Luke. She raced down the seemingly never ending corridor, searching for Luke. She could hear his crying getting louder, and finally she stopped, scooping her son up in her arms. In this world he was real, he was warm, he was heavy, his heart was beating strong, his hair was messy as usual, and his big green eyes sparkled with tears._

"_Mummy!" he said simply, wrapping his little arms tightly around her neck, never wanting to let her go. Jess sank to the floor, her son cradled against her body. Her chest felt tight, so so tight, where she was trying not to cry._

"_Oh my baby boy! Why are you crying baby?" she murmured into his hair._

"_I miss you mama. It's so sad up here." he whispered in the hollow of her neck._

"_Where's your bear? We made sure he was with you so you wouldn't be lonely!" Jess asked, looking around the area, searching for Luke's bear._

"_I couldn't bring him with me. The big man said I could have him though, once I'd helped my mama, and that I could have some friends as well. So mama, I gotta help you." Luke said with a proud smile for remembering his instructions._

"_The big man?" Jess asked, stroking Luke's dark hair._

"_Yeah, he said he was my granddaddy, but grandad is still alive!" Luke said, a confused expression on his face. Jess realised he must have been talking about Dan's dad who had died while Jess was pregnant with Luke._

"_Oh baby, that's daddy's dad. He'll look after you." Jess said with a smile, knowing that George, Dan's dad, was a lovely man who would look after his grandson, "So honey, why have you got to help me?"_

"_Granddaddy said you had to make your choice now, that once it was made you couldn't break it." Luke said seriously. Jess was surprised at how good his speech was, unlike his near three years._

"_What choice? I don't understand." Jess asked, very confused. _

"_Between daddy and Mr Stone." Luke said with a small nod. He pointed at the two doors that had suddenly materialised by them._

"_Baby, I've made my choice. I chose Callum." Jess said quietly, planting a kiss on Luke's head._

"_But mama, you haven't! You need to let daddy go. Come with me mama, I'm gonna show you something." Luke said, standing up and tugging on Jess' arm._

"_Ok popeye, come on then." Jess said with a laugh as her son led her through the first door. A series of images flashed round Jess' head, all of them of Jess with Dan in his wheelchair. "What is this?"_

"_This is you if you stay with daddy. What can you see?" Luke asked innocently._

_She saw herself being beaten by Dan, beaten by a man in a wheelchair. She saw herself following all of Dan's orders, not allowed to see her friends, not allowed to work. "I don't want to see anymore." she said quietly. Luke held Jess' hand tighter, leading them out the room._

"_Come on mama, next door!" Luke said happily. He took Jess through the second door, and this time Jess saw herself with Callum. The images had slowed down so that she could see them properly, and they were brighter than the ones with Dan. She couldn't help the smile that pricked the corners of her lips. In here she saw herself as confident with a gorgeous partner. Jess glanced at her left hand, and then Callum's, seeing them both wearing wedding bands. Then in another one, Callum was talking to Jess' stomach; she must be pregnant. _

"_Ok honey, I've seen what I need to see." Jess said, allowing Luke to jump into her arms._

"_Mama, Callum loves you." Luke said with a giggle as Jess tickled him._

"_Does he know?" Jess asked with a beam. And then a through struck her, and she just had to ask. "Hey baby, did your grandad George have a baby with him?"_

_Luke laughed and nodded, "Of course mama, Ellie stays with granddaddy so he can look after her. She's my sister!"_

_Jess' face crumpled; so her daughter was safe, the one that Dan had wanted her to abort was safe here with her father-in-law, "Good, that's good. Now when you see granddaddy, you give him a big kiss from me, and look after him. Give Ellie a kiss as well, and you have to be a good boy, ok?"_

"_I don't want you to go mama, I'm scared." Luke said, and once again he was Jess' two year old child again, all pouty lips and puppy dog eyes._

"_It's ok baby, I'll be here all the way. Come on, let's sit over here." Jess said with a smile for her son, leading him to a bed that had appeared, just like Luke's in the house._

"_Stay with me mama?" he begged, laying down._

"_Of course." she said. She pulled the covers over him, arranging herself around him so they were curled together, inseparable. "I love you baby."_

"_Love you mama."_

Jess came to with a start, tears streaming down her face, drenching her pillow. She turned to look at the picture of Luke on the bedside cabinet, and she lightly stroked it with her finger. Her son had come to her, he had helped her. He was ok, he was safe. And suddenly, Jess felt ten times lighter, like a burden had been lifted. And she knew what it was. It was the guilt leaving her; the guilt for not being there for him when she had to work, the guilt for not being able to say goodbye to him properly before she had died. She know knew that she had to let go of Dan completely. She would do it for Luke and Ellie.

*

Jess awoke a few hours later, feeling hot. She threw the covers off her and went to open the window. The sun was heating the Earth already. She walked through the flat, and it took a while before she remembered her dream. She went through to the bathroom, taking a cold shower to cool her body down, and to help wake her up to remember the dream better. She couldn't recall back the images she'd seen, but she knew that the ones with her and Dan were bad, and that the ones with her and Callum were good. Jess was contemplating this as she dried her hair, and then she heard the soft thump of an envelope landing on the mat. She walked through the hall with the towel wrapped round her, picking up the official looking envelope. She headed back through to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and opening the envelope. She scanned the contents and then screamed in delight. She quickly covered her mouth, realising that some people were most likely still asleep. But she couldn't help it; she did a little happy dance in the kitchen that she would never do again, but the occasion needed it. There was a frantic pounding on her door, and Jess hurried, looking through the peep hole and seeing Sally.

"What's wrong? I heard a scream!" Sally said frantically, scanning the flat for intruders.

Jess beamed and then hugged Sally, "I'm free! I'm single! I'm officially Miss Hunter again! He can't control me anymore!"

As understanding dawned on Sally's face, she too started jumping up and down, "Congratulations sweetie! Oh this is so good! We have to celebrate tonight for sure!" Sally said with frantic nodding.

"Oh Sal, I'm going broke with the amounts of time we've been out recently! Let's wait until my next pay check for sure!" Jess said with a huge smile, her eyes shining.

"Ok, agreed. Right, I need to finish getting ready for work, let yourself in once you're ready to go. See you in a minute!" Sally waved as she walked back down the hall and into the lift.

*

Jess knocked twice on the door to the Sergeants office.

"Come in!" someone shouted from inside. She opened the door, a smile on her face, seeing Callum sat at his desk, concentrating hard on something. He looked up, and when he saw it was her, his smile matched hers. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

She perched on the edge of his desk, handing him the manila envelope that had fallen through her door that morning, "Open it."

Callum looked at her quizzically but none the less pulled the documents out. He skimmed the first one, then the next, and when he understood what he was holding, he couldn't stop smiling, "You're finally free Miss Hunter." he said.

Jess nodded happily, "Oh it feels so good! I'm just surprised that he actually let us get divorced without kicking up more of a fuss."

"Well no need to worry about that now, it's over." Callum said, handing the envelope back to Jess.

"Yeah it is. Thanks sarge, for all your support." Jess said sincerely, kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, Jess." Callum called, before she walked out the door.

"Yeah?" she asked, pausing in the doorway.

"You're partnered with me today." he said, concealing his smile.

Jess laughed as she exited the office, going to find Inspector Gold.

*

Jess was sat doing paperwork when Callum found her.

"Jess, we've got a shout at the hospital. There's a guy on the roof of the building, saying he's going to throw himself off. Come on." Callum signalled, hurrying down the corridor with Jess close behind.

"Do we know anything about the guy? And how the hell did he manage to get on the roof?" Jess asked, pulling on her stab proof vest and hurrying out to the yard, into the waiting squad car.

"No idea, but apparently he's dead serious about it, it's not a cry for help." Callum replied, signalling out of the station.

"Well don't they have counsellors and psychiatrists at the hospital? Won't they be able to talk to him, convince him to come down?" Jess queried, flicking on the lights and siren.

"They've tried, he's just not listening. And where he's going to throw himself off is building works, so there's loads of metal and bricks, and a big skip full of broken pipes. If he throws himself off..." Callum left the sentence hanging, and Jess took a sharp breath in as she realised the man would be impaled if he jumped.

"What if we can't convince him?" Jess asked quietly.

Callum's mouth was set in a hard line, "We will convince him."

*

The two officers ran into the hospital. They approached he receptionist.

"You hear for the jumper?" the man asked.

"Yes, can you take us to the roof?" Callum asked urgently.

"I can't, but he can." the man said, indicating a security guard.

"Come on mate, someone's life is on the line." Callum urged, hurrying the guard on. They ran up the what seemed like endless flights of stairs until they reached the door to the roof. "Cheers, we'll take it from here."

"I'll wait here, in case you need me." the guard said with a nod.

"Jess, stay behind me ok? Don't move too quickly, speak with a steady voice. But let me talk to him first, ok?" Callum clarified with his officer.

"Yes sarge." Jess confirmed.

"Right then." Callum said with a nod. He walked slowly onto the roof, spying a group of three people just left to where they were, and then on the ledge they saw a man sitting on the edge of the roof, a discarded wheelchair by his side. Callum and Jess approached the three people, "What's going on?"

"He went missing from his bed an hour ago, we finally found him up here. He recently found out he was paralysed; he became very depressed very quickly. He's been undergoing physio but his legs are just not functioning. Something happened today to trigger this off, but he wouldn't tell anyone what it was." a nurse quickly filled the officers in.

"If he's in a wheelchair, how did he get up here?" Jess asked, looking past them to the slumped figure of the man.

"He used the service lift, it brings you right to the roof." an elder man filled in.

"And you say he's not listening to you at all?" Callum checked.

"Nope, he's ignoring us." the final person said quietly.

"Ok then. Can you tell us his name please?" Jess asked.

"Dan, Dan Waite." the nurse said. Jess and Callum froze, and Jess looked closely at the figure on the ledge of the building. "Is there something wrong?"

"He's...he's my ex-husband. The divorce came through today. Oh my god." Jess cried, backing away slightly from Dan.

The three people exchanged glances, before the elder man said, "Maybe you shouldn't be here then."

"No, she stays with me. PC Hunter, come on, this is your job. I'm right here with you. You don't need to speak to him." Callum said, placing both hands on Jess' shoulders, trying to get her to make eye contact. But she couldn't take her eyes off Dan.

"He's punishing me sarge." she said quietly, just staring at Dan.

"No-one is punishing you, you haven't done anything wrong. Now come on, you've got to be strong." Callum said with a nod, bending until he met Jess' startled eyes. She looked like she was about to say something, but nodded. "Good girl."

*

The officers moved past the three people until they were a few metres away from Dan.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone, especially not the police." Dan called over his shoulder, not realising that the two officers were his ex-wife and her saviour.

"Dan, why are you doing this?" Callum asked, raising his voice so Dan could hear him. They both saw him visibly stiffen. He turned round so he could see them, a look of pure hate on his face. Then he laughed bitterly.

"Oh this is brilliant. They send you two? That's going to make it worse, not better. Just go away, let me die." Dan said spitefully, turning back round to look over the edge of the building.

"That's not going to happen. We're here to help you." Callum called.

"You can help me by going away and taking those prats with you." Dan shouted.

"Why are you doing this?" Callum repeated.

"Sorry sergeant Stone, have you not realised that my life isn't worth living? My wife, well I should say ex-wife as of today, divorced me and sold our marital home, even though she claims it was so she could give me half the money to put towards a specially adapted house. But before that, someone cut the brakes on my car, causing me to first crash into my ex-wife and killing her passenger, and then I crashed, fracturing my spine. My fractured spine means I'll never walk again or have any sensation below the waist. And before that happened, I got taken to court by my ex-wife for beating her up. And even before that, my son died. So sergeant Stone, can you tell me why my life is so good that I should live?" Dan called.

"You have so much to live for. Loads of people live a normal life in a wheelchair, it just takes time to get used to." Callum replied.

"Well why don't you spend the rest of your life in a wheelchair then?" Dan shouted.

"Come on, this isn't the way to fix things is it." Callum shouted, inching closer, Jess a step behind.

"Dan, please don't do this." Jess said quietly. But Dan still heard her. He turned back to them, and Jess was shocked to see tears in his grey eyes.

"I loved you Jess. I would have done anything for you and Luke, but you turned me away." Dan said sadly.

Jess was going to retort that it didn't matter how much he loved her, because he still beat her up, but she held her tongue, "And I loved you Dan. But things changed. Please, don't do this."

"I have nothing Jess, absolutely nothing." Dan shouted, his voice magnified by the sudden silence on the roof.

Jess didn't know what to say, but then something struck her, "Dan, I dreamt of Luke last night. He came to me."

Dan froze, turning slowly to face Jess, "Luke?"

Jess nodded, "Yeah. He's with your dad, and he's fine. He's safe. I held him, I kissed him. He misses us, but he watches over us."

"He's with my dad? Does he know that it's his grandad?" Dan asked, his face awash with hope.

Jess nodded, a smile on her face, "He calls him granddaddy George."

Dan laughed, but it was a sad laugh, "I can be with him Jess, with him and my dad. I can look after him forever."

"No Dan, he wouldn't want that." Jess said honestly.

Something in Dan's eyes changed, and both Callum and Jess noticed it, taking an instinctive step forward, "He hasn't been in my dreams." Jess realised that he was haunted; haunted by the memories of his dead son. Jess didn't know what to say, neither did Callum.

"Dan, if you come back over here with us, we can take you back into the hospital. Luke will come to you." Callum said, moving steadily closer.

"No he won't. He didn't love me half as much as loved Jess. I didn't deserve him. I didn't deserve Jess, but I got them. And I ruined it. This is the only way my guilt will go." Dan said with a resolute tone in his voice.

"No it's not! I forgive you Dan! I do, I forgive you! And if you let us pull you back over the edge, I can take you to see Luke; we can visit him together." Jess said desperately.

Dan's shoulders slumped, and he started to nod. He began to twist on the ledge, ready to come back and be taken into the hospital. Jess moved forward a smile on her face. She held out her hands for Dan to take them so she could pull him back to safety, but Dan's hands were moving away from her, not towards her. His eyes widened in fear and shock as he realised what was happening. His lower body was falling off the ledge, and he couldn't control it. He desperately tried to grab onto anything that would stop him from falling, but his hands couldn't gain purchase.

"Help me!" he screamed, the last words that left his mouth. Jess dived forwards, trying to catch his hands, but Callum had grabbed her round the middle, pulling her back.

"No no no, let me save him!" Jess screamed, writhing in Callum's arms. She stopped fighting him once she heard the thud of Dan's body hitting the ground. Her mouth was open in a silent scream, and her knees gave way as the image of Dan's shocked face played on loop in her head.

*

"Daniel Waite is dead ma'am." Callum said sombrely once they were back at the station. Jess was in the toilets, and had been for the past half an hour.

"How did he die?" the Inspector asked, her eyes meeting Callum's.

"He was going to commit suicide by throwing himself off the top of the hospital building. Jess managed to convince him to let us take him back in the hospital, but he slipped. He was impaled on a metal pole in the skip below. He died instantly." Callum said, repeating what had happened with seemingly no emotion.

"And Jess?" Gina asked.

"She's in the toilets. She's upset, obviously." Callum said with a nod.

"And you?" Gina asked, scrutinising Callum's face.

"I'm ok ma'am. I need to go and fill in the paperwork." Callum said curtly.

"Callum, come and talk to me if you need me." Gina said sincerely.

"Ma'am." Callum said, letting himself out of the office, retreating into his own.

*

An hour later there was a soft knock at the office door.

"Come in." Callum called wearily. Jess walked in, her face red, her eyes puffy from the crying. She shut the door behind her, not knowing what to say to Callum, but knowing that she needed to see him. "I'm sorry." he said abruptly, and then looked back down at his paperwork.

Jess looked shocked at his abruptness, "Sarge, I..."

"I can't, I can't talk to you about it, I can't help you." Callum said, cutting her off.

Jess' chest heaved with the effort of containing her tears, "Please, you were the only other one there."

Callum looked up, and Jess saw fear and grief in his eyes. He shook his head, "PC Hunter, you need to go and talk to the Inspector, I've got paperwork to do."

Jess' eyes widened. She approached his desk, stood directly in front of him, "Sarge are you ok?" she asked quietly.

"Not really. I've just seen a man who didn't really want to die fall off a building and impale himself on a pole. So no, I'm not ok." Callum snapped. He avoided looking at Jess, knowing if he did he would blurt out everything.

"No, it's something else. What is it?" Jess asked, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing PC Hunter, now I really have to do this paperwork..." he was cut off when he felt Jess covering his hand with her own, stopping him from writing.

"You can tell me." Jess promised.

Callum shut his eyes, rubbing his temples furiously. He looked up at her, and everything spilled out, "When I was seventeen, my dad's business went broke. He became depressed, started drinking to numb the pain. My mum couldn't cope with him anymore, couldn't cope with not having any money, and she left us. One night, dad didn't come home from the pub and he wouldn't answer his mobile. I was woken the next morning by the police, telling me my dad had thrown himself under a train." There was silence in the room, and Callum looked up, thinking Jess had left. But no, she was stood next to him. She pulled him to his feet, and he automatically pulled her as close as she would get.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you, I know that was uncomfortable for you to share." Jess murmured against his chest.

Callum rested his cheek on Jess' hair, "I've never told anyone that before. I'm sorry I was sharp with you. It's just, well, it brought back memories of my dad which I wanted to keep buried."

"I understand." Jess said simply. She leaned back from him, then reached up on tiptoe to press her lips against his. All their grief for their lost ones came pouring into that kiss, leaving them breathless when they pulled apart. "Come over tonight?" Jess asked.

"Sure." Callum replied, his lips brushing her forehead.


	19. Hidden Cameras

**Sorry this one took a while, I was busy with work and had a slight writers block. Sorry if this isn't as good as it could be, but I hope you still enjoy it. Thank you to my marvellous, amazing reviewers, Krissie, Hollie, Aileen, Michelle and Jo.**

A few more months passed, and summer made way for autumn. The leaves on the trees started to turn red, brown, gold, orange, and the days got shorter and colder. Jess' grief for Dan had slowly muted until it was a dull presence in the back of her mind that would rear it's head if she was caught off guard. She may not have loved Dan like she used to, but she was still sad; she had lost her partner of five years, her first love, and the father of her child. His funeral was a muted affair; a few of his old friends from university showed up, as well as his mum, and of course Jess. He was buried next to their son, which Jess thought was the right thing to do. After everyone else had left the grave, Jess slowly rested her small bunch of pale pink roses on top of the newly overturned Earth. She touched the headstone gently before leaving. To her, it felt like everyone that she loved had abandoned her; first Luke, and now Dan. It wasn't through their choice, but Jess felt like she was being left behind. Things between her and Callum had been put on the back burner after Dan's death, but recently he had taken her out to dinner and they had been to the cinema. Jess felt that she could be herself when she was with Callum, whereas with Dan she felt like she being someone who she wasn't. It was a lovely feeling.

*

Jess hurried into work on one particularly cold September morning. Her hands were grasping a coffee cup which was still warm, and she'd pulled her coat right up under her chin, trying to stay warm. She got into the station, visibly relaxing once out of the cold. She was about to enter the changing room when Smithy stopped her.

"PC Hunter?" he called, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes sarge?" Jess replied, pausing in front of the changing rooms.

"Don't go to briefing, you need to go straight up to CID. They've got an undercover op for you and Sergeant Stone. Ok?" Smithy asked, already heading towards briefing.

"Yes sarge." Jess confirmed, going into the changing room. She set her coffee on the bench, opening her locker and pulling her uniform out. She wondered what op she would be doing, and wondered why she had been paired with Callum. Had someone seen them together after work one night? So far, no-one knew about them, and that was the way they wanted it to stay, at least for now. She changed quickly, stuffing her clothes untidily into her locker, grabbed her luke warm coffee and headed up the stairs towards CID. She rushed through, seeing the the briefing room was already full. She breezed in, taking a seat next to Jo.

"PC Hunter, nice of you to join us." Max said with a nod.

"Sorry sarge, Smithy only just told me I had to come here instead of normal briefing." Jess explained hurriedly, smiling at Callum who was sat across from her. On the screen were the faces of a white man and an oriental looking woman, and underneath was the word "burglary" in nice big writing.

"Did he tell you why we want you up here?" Max asked, moving to lean against the wall.

"Just that you had an undercover op for me and Sergeant Stone." Jess replied, sipping her coffee and pulling a face at the coldness of it.

"Yes that's right. Over the past two months there have been a spate of burglaries in this area." Max said, pressing a button on his laptop, and a map filled the screen with a red circle around an area. "The MO has been the same on each one. A man an a woman, those who were previously on the screen, went around to the houses, offering to install burglar alarms, cameras, that sort of thing. Those who let them into their house to install the alarms paid them a nice big amount of money, and after the installations had been done, they were burgled. Now, there were no forced entries into any of the houses, so we think that the couple get copies of the keys. They ask their victims what time they'll be at work, on the pretence of wanting to install the equipment while the home-owners are there, but once they find that out it's easy for them to pick a time to burgle the place. They took the normal stuff: jewellery, laptops, other electrical bits and bobs." Max explained, bringing more pictures up on the screen, this time of the victims. "Now, so far, five different houses have been burgled. They tend to go for people who have just moved into the area, and they go for couples rather than people with children. This is where you two come in." Max said with a smile, signalling Jess and Callum.

"You want to put us into a house on in the area, put cameras in the house, lure the burglars in, let them steal from us, and catch them in the act. Am I right?" Jess guessed.

"Correct. And it's just your luck that one of the houses has recently gone on the market. It's already been paid for, and we've got a removals van there right now taking out some of the old furniture, putting new stuff in. We're putting in some nice electrical items which are worth a lot, and Jess, you'll be given some nice expensive jewellery for them to nick." Max said with a smile.

"Have any of the victims been hurt?" Callum asked.

Max paused before answering, "The first burglary ended up in a woman being hospitalised. She came back from work early and disturbed them, ended up being pushed down the stairs and being knocked out. But apart from that, all the others were fine."

"So there's little chance of them hurting us?" Jess confirmed.

"Right. And obviously there will always be someone outside the house and also round the back, so you'll be covered. Someone is installing cameras in the hall, at the back door, and in the main bedroom right now, so we'll be able to see you. Are you both in?" Max asked the two officers. Jess and Callum exchanged a look before nodding. "Good. Your new names are Jake and Liz Morris. Callum, you're new job is as a big business man in the city, Jess you'll be working in a primary school. You've been married for two years and together for six. Here's your credit cards with your new names, and of course your wedding rings." Max held out two silver wedding bands in his hand. Jess and Callum walked up to him, each taking their own band, and slipping it onto their fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." Max said with a wink. They took all the documents from Max and ended their briefing. Jo and Stevie were to be their handlers and would always be somewhere nearby.

"Can we go pick up some clothes from home?" Jess asked before they left the briefing.

"There's already clothes in the house for you both." Max said. "Good luck, and call us if there are any developments or you need anything, ok?"

"Sarge." they both nodded and made their way back downstairs. They stopped in front of the female changing room.

"I'll wait outside in my car, and you can follow me to this new place." Callum said with a smile before heading into the male changing rooms.

*

The "married" couple drove to their new house, parking behind the removals van. The house was a gorgeous white Georgian style, with a few steps leading up to the glossy black front door. The door had a brass knocker, and on either side of the door was a pot of beautiful purple flowers. The front window were tall and slim, and under the windows were steps which led to a basement. Jess looked up at it in wonder; she didn't think she'd seen such a beautiful house.

"Wow, I think I might put myself forward for more undercover op's if the houses are like this." Jess said, slowly moving towards the house.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice." Callum said with a shrug.

Jess looked at him incredulously, "Pretty nice? Callum, it's gorgeous!"

Callum smiled over his shoulder at Jess while he waited for the removal men to put the last bit of furniture into the house. Once they had given Callum the list of items and left, Callum offered his hand to Jess. "Shall we?"

"Yes, I can't wait to see inside!" Jess said excitedly, her arm slipped through the crook of Callum's arm. They made their way through the front door into the hall, and Jess froze. It was so beautiful, with high ceilings, polished wood flooring, and intricate pieces of furniture dotting the hall, such as the side table with a small bowl for the keys. They moved into the living room, which was painted pale green and had a comfy looking pale green and duck egg blue striped sofa in against one wall, and a matching recliner next to it. There was a massive TV dominating the wall with the windows on. Jess did a double take when she saw the photos on the marble fireplaces.

"Is this us?" she asked, peering at them closely.

"Oh God, where did they get these pictures from?" Callum asked, standing besides her. The biggest picture on the mantelpiece was a wedding picture, and someone had taken Jess and Callum's heads and photo shopped them onto some bodies. "Wow, if I didn't know better I'd think those are real!"

"Well, it makes it authentic I guess. Let's go check out upstairs." Jess said with a smile, dashing up the grand staircase. There were three bedrooms and a study upstairs, and the main bedroom had an en suite with a gorgeous claw footed tub in the centre. "Callum!"

Callum appeared in the doorway of the en suite, "What's wrong?"

Jess smiled flirtily while pointing at the tub. Sure they were on an undercover op, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun. Callum finally clicked and said, "Ah, well, obviously we'll have to try that out later, for work purposes of course."

Jess nodded, "Oh of course."

*

It was their first night in this new house, and they were sat on the sofa watching TV. Stevie had rung earlier telling Jess that the burglars had been spotted in the area, so it was likely they would be contacted within a few days. Until then, they just had to go about their new life. Jess started her new job as a primary school teacher in the morning. The school had assigned her to a reception class, and Jess was mainly acting as a teaching assistant. She couldn't wait. Callum on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to his new job. Jess was leaning against his chest, the candles casting a flickering glow over them.

"Come on, it'll only be for a week, maybe two tops." Jess said, raising her head so she could look at him better.

"True, and at least I won't be working twelve hour shifts." Callum said nodding.

"Exactly. I've got a question to ask." Jess said slowly.

"Sure, go on." Callum replied.

"What are we doing about sleeping arrangements?" she asked, taking a sip of wine.

"Well I can sleep in one of the other rooms, and you can have the main room if you want." Callum suggested, letting her get comfy again before she answered.

Jess paused before saying, "Well I don't mind if we share the main bedroom."

Callum looked down at her; she was avoiding his gaze, "If you want to. I know we've shared a bed before, and it would be nice having access to that en suite."

Jess could hear Callum's voice rumbling in his chest, "I was hoping you'd say that."

*

The next morning, Callum left the house at seven to leave the house and make his way into the city. He kissed Jess' cheek before he left, smiling as she turned over and smiled sleepily at him.

"Have a good day." she mumbled before going back to sleep.

"And you." he called, picking up his bag and shutting the bedroom door quietly.

Jess was woken at eleven by a knock at the door. She glanced at the clock, estimating that she had an hour before she had to get to the school. She was only doing afternoons for a few days before doing full days. She shrugged on her dressing gown and hurried down the stairs. She opened the door and smiled at the man and woman on her doorstep. It was the burglars.

"Can I help?" she asked pleasantly.

"I'm hoping we can help you." the man said with a smile, offering his hand to Jess. She shook it. "My name is Mitch Reed, and this is my wife Trudy. We're security installers."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Liz Morris." Jess replied.

"We've been in the area to people who have recently moved here, seeing if we can be of service. We install burglar alarms, security cameras and lights, panic buttons, that sort of thing." Trudy said, handing Jess a leaflet with their offers and prices.

"Oh right. Me and my husband were just looking about getting some kind of security. We heard there have been some burglaries in the area." Jess said innocently, gauging the expression of the two people on her doorstep.

"Yes, that's why we're here, we're trying to protect more people from being burgled. Would you be interested at all?" Mitch asked.

Jess appeared to think about it for a minute, "Well I'll need to talk to my husband about it, but I'm sure he'd go for it. Have you got a business car or something, and then we can give you a call."

Trudy pulled a business card from her suit pocket, "Here you go. Thank you for your time." she said, smiling.

"Thanks. Bye." Jess said, shutting the door on them. She walked over to the side table, putting in Stevie's number.

"Jess? We've just seen them leaving, how did it go?" Stevie asked.

"I got their business card, I said I'd give them a ring soon about doing the installations. I'll ring them when Callum's home, and we'll arrange for them to come tomorrow morning." Jess said.

"Sounds good. Let us know what happens. Bye." Stevie said, hanging up.

*

Later that evening, after Jess had finished work, she had gone upstairs, running herself a bath. There was some rose smelling bubble bath which she had poured in, and she had lit some vanilla and rose scented candles, dotting them around the bathroom. She stripped her clothes, leaving them in a pile by the door. She sunk into the water, letting it cover her body. Her hair was piled on top her head in a messy bun, and she stretched luxuriantly in the hot water. She shut her eyes, letting the water massage her tired body, and inhaling the scents. She heard the front door open and shut, then Callum walking down the hall.

"Jess?" he called into the house.

"Upstairs!" she shouted back. She could hear Callum putting all his things down, and then heard him coming up the stairs and into the main bedroom. The door was nearly shut, but she could see him through the sliver, he was shedding his clothes until he was stood in just his boxers. He opened the door to the bathroom, shutting it quickly behind him before the cold air flooded in. He just stood there for a minute, watching Jess. He took a step forward, and Jess followed him with her eyes. He pulled off his last remaining item of clothing and moved towards the bath. Jess sat up, the bubbles clinging to her body, and scooted forward to allow Callum room to get in. He placed one foot in the hot water, and then the other, and slowly sunk into the foamy water. Once he was settled, Jess moved back until she was pressed against him, her back on his front. She leaned back contently, and Callum wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss onto her neck.

"There aren't any cameras in here are there?" Jess murmured.

"Not that I know of." Callum said into her neck, the coolness of his breath making goose bumps rise on her skin.

"Good." Jess whispered.

*

The following morning, Jess and Callum were waiting for Mitch and Trudy to turn up. Jess had rung them once they'd got out of the bath, and they would be around at nine o'clock to install the cameras and alarms. Jess opened the door, giving them room to come in.

"Morning Mrs Morris." Mitch said pleasantly.

"Morning. This is my husband Jake." Jess said, as Callum came into sight. They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you." Trudy said, coming in behind Mitch. They set down their equipment by the front door.

"Do you both want a hot drink?" Jess asked, playing the hostess.

"Coffee please, black." Mitch said, and Trudy nodded as well.

"Can I use your loo please?" Trudy asked.

Callum nodded, knowing that this was how they scoped the house out. "Yeah sure, I'll just show you where it is." Callum led Trudy up the stairs, and Mitch quickly looked into the living room, his eyes lighting when he saw the amount of expensive equipment in that room alone. He was quickly back in position when Jess came through with the coffees.

"Now how much do we owe you?" Jess asked, pulling out her purse.

"A grand please." Mitch said, sipping the coffee.

"Wow, that's cheap compared to the other places we saw. Here you go, cash is alright isn't it?" Jess asked, making sure that the cameras in the hall could pick up the exchange clearly.

"Yeah course, thanks Mrs Morris. Now when Trudy comes back we can get to work." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she said, walking back down the hall to the kitchen. Once in there, she sent Max a text, asking if he caught the exchange on the camera. Max text back yes, and also about Mitch scouting the living room. Callum came into the kitchen as well, and they sat talking for a while when Mitch came in.

"Um, did you know that you've got cameras in the house?" Mitch asked, trying not to show his suspicion.

"What?" Jess asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Yeah, we found once in the hall." Trudy added, following her husband in.

"God, no we had no idea!" Callum said, looking at Jess. Shit.

"Do you want us to take them out for you? We can do it for no extra charge." Mitch said.

"Um, well, do they even work? Because if they're not working then you may as well leave them." Jess said with a nod.

"We don't know if they work or not, and we can't tell. Maybe we should take them down anyway?" Trudy suggested. Jess and Callum could hardly say no without raising suspicions. They would just have to sort something out.

"Yeah sure, we'll pay you extra." Callum said finally.

"Thanks." Mitch said with a smile, walking back into the hall.

*

As soon as Mitch and Trudy had left, there was a knock at the door. It was Max.

"What happened? The camera in the hall suddenly went offline." he asked.

"They found it and took it down. We couldn't say no without seeming suspicious." Callum explained, sitting on the sofa.

"Right ok, I'll get someone in to replace it. Did he seem alright about it?" Max asked, perching on the recliner.

"At first he seemed suspicious, but we paid him more money to take it down, so I assume he's ok now." Jess said, handing Max and Callum a tea.

"Cheers. So what did they install?" Max asked, sipping the hot liquid.

"Um, one camera out the front pointed at the door, and a burglar alarm for both the front and back doors." Jess explained.

"Before they found the camera, when you two came in here, Trudy got something out of her pocket and took your keys. We think she had a wax tin and imprinted your key on it, but we can't be sure because her back was to the camera." Max said.

"Right, and I told them what times we'd be out of the house." Callum added.

"So it's looking likely that tomorrow is the day. They'll be watching on the camera for when you both leave. They've got a copy of the key, and they can quickly disarm the burglar alarm. You both need to leave as normal, and we can catch them in the act. Sound ok to you?" Max asked, finishing his tea.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow." Jess said with a smile. Max left the house and Jess returned to the living room.

"That was a close call today." Callum said, sinking back into the cushions.

"Tell me about it. I thought they were going to find us out." Jess said, letting out a breath.

"Never mind, they're none the wiser, and they'll be behind bars tomorrow." Callum said with a laugh, not realising that they were being watched by Trudy and Mitch's own hidden camera.


	20. Chinese Burn

**Ta-da! Next chapter :) Thank you to Sophie, Hollie, Aileen, Jo and Em, you lovely amazing people :D Enjoy!**

It was just coming up to midnight on that same day. Stevie and Jo, who had been outside the house all day, had gone home, and there was no-one on relief. Jess and Callum had retreated to bed at about ten after having a delicious meal with a lot of wine and a lot of kissing. Callum couldn't believe how natural it felt to be sharing a house and a life of sorts with Jess, and it made him wonder if it could be like that permanently. He was even used to wearing the wedding ring now. At first he had just wanted to take it off, but now it felt weird when he _did_ take it off. When Jess and him had gone to bed that night, he had pulled her close to him, pulling the covers right over them. She had rested her head on his chest, her right hand over his heart. This was the thing he loved the most, just being able to lie there with her, peaceful.

*

Jess woke up at two that morning. She disentangled herself from Callum's arms and the quilt and got out of bed. She pulled her silky dressing gown around her and made her way downstairs. She was dying for a drink, so she crept into the kitchen and flicked the light on. It temporarily blinded her, but her eyes quickly adjusted and she moved to the cupboard with all the cups in. She pulled out a glass tumbler, filling it with water and leaning against the counter while she drank it. Once she had drank it all, she quietly washed the cup out and dried it, replacing it in the cupboard. She made her way back to the door leading out to the hall, flicking the light out as she went. As she was about to walk up the stairs, she heard a noise in the living room. She frowned, wondering what it was. If it was Callum, she hadn't heard him come down the stairs. She turned on her heel and crept to the open living room door. The living room was in complete darkness and she fumbled on the wall, searching for the light switch. She was just about to turn it on when a hand covered hers. But it wasn't Callum's hand; she would know if it was. No, this hand was unfamiliar.

"Nu uh, we don't want to be doing that do we Mrs Norris? Is that you're actual name? Because I'm sure I heard your husband call you Jess. But maybe he isn't even your real husband." a male voice said quietly in her ear. Goose bumps raised all along Jess' body.

"Get out of my house before I call the police." Jess hissed.

"I don't think so." the voice said cruelly. Jess' other hand was brought round to her back, and the hand covering her own placed that hand behind her back as well, tying it with what Jess guessed was rope. "Now, we've got you a nice wooden chair to be tied to as well."

Jess felt herself being yanked backwards, and then she was forced onto a chair, her legs secured and tape covering her mouth. She struggled for a while, but it made the rope rub on her bare lower legs, so she stopped.

"Now what we're going to do, is we're going to rob you. So we would appreciate it if you just sat there quietly like a good girl. Thanks." a female voice said. Jess struggled against her bonds, wanting nothing more than to handcuff Trudy and Mitch. She hoped Callum would wake up, but then she didn't want him getting hurt. Most pressing thing currently on Jess' mind, besides how she was getting out of this, was how Trudy and Mitch had known. This was completely different from their normal MO when they robbed the houses during the day when the owners weren't in, but no, this time they did it at night while the owners were in, tying one of said owners up. Jess didn't think they had realised she was a cop yet; if they did they would hurt her for sure.

*

The two burglars didn't waste time. They had taken the TV already, as well as all the other electrical equipment in the front room. Jess' laptop which had been on the coffee table was now in Trudy and Mitch's van, and now Jess could hear them in the dining room, taking the beautiful crockery that Jess hadn't wanted to use because it was just too beautiful. She could hear them packing the crockery into boxes they had bought in with them. Unbelievable. Then Jess heard it, the thump above her head. She started to panic, because the main bedroom was right above her head, and that meant Callum must have noticed she wasn't there. Sure enough she heard the footsteps move through the bedroom and out into the upstairs hall, making their way to the stairs. Jess also heard that Mitch and Trudy had paused in their thieving to listen as well. Jess held her breath as she heard Callum descend the stairs.

"Jess? Are you down here?" Callum called, pausing on the stairs.

Jess banged her feet against the floor, desperately trying to warn him. She tried to say something, but the tape across her mouth was too tight. She carried on banging , this time wobbling the chair at the same time so that the chair legs banged against the wooden flooring. But she went too far, and the chair fell sideways onto the floor, landing heavily and painfully on her arm.

*

Callum carefully came down the last of the stairs. He had heard the banging coming from the living room, and then a heavy thud, and then it had stopped. Something wasn't right, that was for sure. He needed to find Jess. He rounded the bottom of the stairs and peered into the living room. He could barely see anything, so he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they finally did, the only thing he could make out was a large shape on the floor, but he had no idea what it was. He crept closer to the thing on the floor, and when he was close enough to make out what, or rather who, it was, he froze.

"Jess? It's ok darlin' I'm here now. Hang on a minute, let me get the chair up." Callum whispered. He got up, pulling the chair up carefully. "Right, I'm going to pull the tape off, sorry if it hurts." He grabbed a corner of the tape, and gently pulled it off her mouth. Jess started spluttering, finally able to breathe properly.

"Callum, call Stevie, Jo, Max, anyone! They're in the house! They were in the dining room, but they know that you're down here as well." Jess said quickly.

Callum had just picked his mobile up off the sofa and was about to dial the number for the station when he felt himself being shoved hard. He landed on his side on the floor, the phone skidding underneath the sofa. As he rolled onto his back so he could get up, a boot smashed into his face, breaking his nose. Blood poured down his face, and his hands flew up to his face. Once he got over the initial shock of pain, he quickly scrambled to his feet, his bloodied hands slipping on the wooden floor as he pushed himself up, blood flowing in a steady stream down his face and dripping on the floor. He couldn't see a damn thing, and he reached for the lamp next to him, casting the room in a soft glow. There was something missing though...Jess! He ran through the house and to the back door, which was wide open. He could see Trudy and Mitch pulling the chair along the gravelly path with Jess secured to it. He saw red, and he charged through the garden, ramming right into Mitch, who promptly let go of the chair. Thankfully, the chair remained on it's feet. Callum deftly untied the bindings securing Jess' arms, and used them to tie Trudy to a bench before she tried to run, and then once Jess had untied her legs, she tied Mitch to the other bench leg. They both scowled at her, and tried to pull out of their bindings, but it was no use. Finally they started bickering, blaming each other for getting caught.

"Would you two shut up!" Callum growled at them. Jess looked up at him, seeing his broken nose in the pale moonlight, and her mouth opened in shock.

"Oh honey, come here, let me have a look." Jess said softly. She led Callum to the chair that she had been tied to, and gently raised his face so the moonlight lit it up. She pushed gently on the nose and around it, before wiping as much blood away as possible with her dressing gown. Then she realised she had just called him honey, and started to blush. Thank god he couldn't see her blushing. "It's broken I'm afraid."

"I'm so sorry I didn't get there earlier." Callum apologised, his voice sounding thick from all the blood.

"No no, don't apologise. It wasn't your fault! Come on, let's ring Max, then I'll take you to the hospital to get your nose x-rayed." Jess said, kissing him gently on the lips before pulling him up and walking back into the house.

"What about us?!" Trudy shouted from the garden.

"Oh yeah, you're under arrest!" Jess shouted back.

*

Stevie and Max frantically banged on the front door. Max had received the call from Jess about what had just happened, and he had rung Stevie, and now here they were.

"Why aren't they answering? You don't think Mitch and Trudy got free do you?" Stevie asked worriedly, pounding on the door.

"No, they would have made sure they secured them properly." Max said, convincing even himself.

Then the door swung open, revealing Jess, "Alright alright! Give us a chance!"

Max raised his eyebrows, "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, Callum, I mean Sergeant Stone is a bit worse for wear though. He's got a broken nose, so I need to take him to the hospital as soon as." Jess said, moving so that Stevie and Max could get into the house.

"Ok, hang on a minute then you can take him. I'll ring it in, get some back up down here. Where's Trudy and Mitch?" Stevie asked.

"Tied to the garden bench." Jess said with a slight smile.

"I'll go cuff them properly and bring them inside. Stevie, once you've rung it in, go and quickly check their van." Max ordered as he walked towards the back of the house.

Stevie smiled at Jess apologetically, "If we'd known they would be coming during the night we wouldn't have left."

"It's fine sarge, we didn't know either. Can I take Sergeant Stone to the hospital now please?" Jess asked.

"Yeah sure. We'll sort things out here. Make sure you get those burn marks seen to. Was that from the rope?" Stevie asked, indicating the angry looking red marks around Jess' wrists and calves.

"Yep, I'll get some cream for it or something. We'll ring you once we're on our way back." Jess said, raising a hand to say goodbye as she left the room. She walked upstairs into the en-suite bathroom where Callum was rinsing the blood of his face over the sink. Jess' brow crinkled in sympathy at the look of pain on his face. She placed her hand gently on his bare shoulders. "How's it feeling?"

Callum carefully touched the swollen mass that used to be his nose, "Painful."

Jess kissed his shoulder before going into the bedroom, "I'll get dressed then drive you to the hospital, ok?"

"Ok, and get those burns seen to as well." Callum added.

Jess laughed, "Yes I will. Come on then, let's go."

*

Jess and Callum had been waiting in the hospital for nearly three hours now. Jess had fallen asleep, her head resting on Callum's shoulder, her hand on his thigh. She jumped to when a nurse called their names. Jess blinked a few times, clearing the fog from her mind and got up to follow Callum and the nurse.

"Hello there, sorry for the wait, it's been a busy night. Now, ouch, that looks sore. Let's deal with you first." the nurse said cheerfully to Callum, signalling for him to sit on the bed. The nurse pulled on the rubber gloves and gently pushed on the area around Callum's nose like Jess had done. "Well I can say without an x-ray that this is definitely broken. I just need to get a doctor to reset it for you, and then we'll give you some painkillers and you can go home."

"Brilliant, thank you." Callum said gratefully.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." Jess said quietly, rubbing her thumb across Callum's hand.

"A regular knight in tarnished armour I am." Callum said jokingly.

"You really are, well, you're my knight in shining, not tarnished, armour." Jess said slowly. She stood up and leant forward, her lips gently brushing against the sergeants.

"Ahem." someone said loudly from outside the cubicle. Jess and Callum sprang apart, looking guiltily at their Inspector. "I'm not interrupting am I?" she asked sarcastically.

"Course not ma'am, I was just um...um...yeah." Jess trailed off feebly.

"I can see that." Gina said with the famous raising of the brows. They didn't call her the dragon for nothing. "Glad to see you're both relatively ok, and you'll be pleased to know that the crooks have been put in the cells and we've found the place they were keeping all the stolen goods, although some of it has already been sold on."  
"That's good. Have they been interviewed yet?" Jess asked, discreetly moving away from Callum.

"Not yet. DS' Moss and Carter will be interviewing them soon. They were shocked when they realised we added assaulting a police officer to their rap list. They had no idea you two were cops, so well done." Gina said with a small smile. "Now once you've both been sorted out, you need to come to the station and give your statements but then you can go home."

"Thanks ma'am." Callum said with a nod. Gina nodded curtly before casting one final look over the pair, then walked away.

"Oh my God, could that have been any more embarrassing?" Jess said trying to stop her laughter.

Callum smiled, then pulled a face because of the pain, "I think we should be careful. You know what they're like about colleagues having relationships, especially with me technically being your superior."

Jess sat on the bed next to Callum, "Ok, but I'm not with you to get a promotion."

Callum chuckled before saying, "Come home with me later." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Jess looked sideways at him and was amazed at the look in his eyes. No-one had looked at her like that before, looked at her as if she were the only woman in the world, looked at her with such an intense longing. She was temporarily speechless before she shook her head quickly, trying to clear it. "Yeah, of course."

"You ok?" he asked her, his brows furrowed.

"Course. Do you want a drink?" she asked, hopping off the bed.

"No it's ok." Callum said, worried that he had something to Jess to make her suddenly anxious around him.

"Right, well I'm just going to get a tea. I'll be back in a minute." she said distractedly.

"Ok." Callum said watching her retreating back.

*

By the time she got back, the doctor had been to see Callum and had reset his nose. He was glad Jess wasn't there, because he was practically crying when the doctor did it, and no way did he want Jess to think he was a wuss. She came into the cubicle and sat on the chair.

"Long cup of tea?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" she looked up, and then saw that his eyes were slightly red and puffy, "Have you been crying?"

Callum widened his eyes, "No, why?"

"You have haven't you!" Jess said standing up.

"No, I think I would have known if I'd been crying." Callum said, feigning ignorance.

Jess' lips curled into an involuntary smile, "They reset your nose didn't they."

Callum looked at her before he nodded, "Yes, and I'm glad you weren't here."

"You think I would think you a wuss if I'd known you cried right?" Jess confirmed.

"Maybe." Callum said to the floor.

Jess put her arms around his neck, kissed his forehead and said, "I would never think you were a wuss. Never. Now come, let's get to the station."

He raised his head and looked into those green eyes that he had fallen in love with, "I love you, you know."

Jess froze. He had never told her that he loved her before. Never. "What?"

"I love you Jessica Hunter. I am in love with you." Callum said firmly.

"I thought you said that we have to be careful about our relationship, but now you're telling me that you're in love with me." Jess asked, confused.

It was like Callum deflated in front of her, "I'm sorry, you don't...just ignore what I said."

"Callum no, listen to me. I know you love me, I could see it in your eyes, when I went to get the tea. It threw me for a minute, because no-one had ever looked at me like that before. Not even Dan." Jess said, trying to make him understand.

"I'm not Dan though, am I." Callum said, and if Jess didn't know better she would say he was acting like a sullen teenager.

"You really love me?" she asked, almost in surprise.

"I really love you." Callum confirmed. He pulled Jess into him and took her head in his hands. "I am in love with you, and that will never change." He shut his eyes and slowly moved towards Jess, kissing her gently. His hands moved down her body until they were on her waist, and her hands were linked around his neck. Their lips moved together in perfect symmetry, like dancers who long ago perfected their routine. "This is what I want." he said when they pulled away.

"This is what I want." Jess echoed, holding him tight.


	21. Te Amo

**Thank you thank you thank you to Hollie, Aileen, Em, Krissie, Jo and Sophie. Enjoy!**

Callum was propped up in bed, watching Jess. He was hoping that if he stared at her long enough she would wake up.

"Callum, stop staring at me." she mumbled, turning over.

"I'm not." he said in a non convincing voice.

Jess sighed and rolled over so that she was on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and stretched, "What time is it?"

"Six, an hour before work. I think we should tell people." Callum said suddenly.

"Tell them what?" Jess asked confused. Callum indicated himself and Jess. A smile crept onto Jess' face as she said, "Ooohh, you mean we should tell them that you sleep naked?"

Callum did a double take before rolling his eyes, "No, tell them that we're a couple. I mean, I know Sally knows, but you said that other people are asking you about your mystery man, so maybe we should say something."

"What, we should make an announcement at morning briefing declaring we're a couple?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell people..." Callum trailed off, pulling puppy dog eyes on Jess.

Jess rolled her eyes but smiled, pulling herself in bed, "Ok then, sure. But why now?"

"Well, because I've been thinking of something." he said slowly.

"Care to share?" Jess asked.

"Move in with me." he stated, holding his breath while he watched Jess' expression go from shocked, to confused, to happy.

"Seriously?" she asked, a broad smile on her face.

"Seriously." Callum said, nodding, "We've been going out for nearly seven months now."

Jess' mouth dropped open, "No!"

Callum nodded, "It doesn't feel like that long does it? But it wasn't long after you lost the baby."

"Of course. Wow, that's gone quick!" Jess said with a laugh, but at the same time thinking that if she hadn't lost the baby she would be the proud mum of a little girl right now.

"So? Will you move in with me?" Callum asked seriously.

Jess nodded, "Yes I will. How about I inform the Inspector today that I'll be having a change of address, and when she sees it's the same as yours she'll work it out, and no doubt it'll get round the station then."

"Ok, and how about we go out tonight to celebrate? We can invite everyone out, and then we'll make out in the middle of the dance floor, then they'll figure it out." Callum said cheekily.

"Cor, any chance to make out with me, huh Sergeant Stone." Jess said with a wink.

Callum leant over Jess, pushing her flat on the bed and trailing kisses from her neck down her body, "I need to take every chance I get PC Hunter."

*

"Why are you so cheerful today?" Will asked curiously as he slowed the car to a stop at traffic lights.

"No particular reason. Well, there is." Jess amended with a small laugh.

"What are you on?" Will asked.

"Will, I'm not on anything! I'm just happy, very happy." Jess said contentedly.

"Come on then, share!" Will said with a nudge.

"Well, my boyfriend has asked me to move in with him, and I said yes." Jess said, thinking back to that morning.

"You're moving in with him? But I haven't even met him!" Will cried.

"Will, you're going to see him tonight...although..." Jess trailed off, wondering whether to reveal Callum as her boyfriend now.

"What?" Will asked curiously.

"You know him already. That's all I'm saying, so don't even bother asking me who it is! You'll find out tonight, we're going out to celebrate." Jess said happily.

"Does Sally know who it is?" Will asked, his eyes on the road.

"Of course she does." Jess said, sticking her tongue out at him. It was then that a man appeared at the side of the road, waving the police car down.

"Wonder what he wants." Will mumbled as he pulled the car in to the kerb. Jess got out the car, placing her hat on her blonde hair.

"Are you ok sir?" she asked, quickly checking him for any injuries or weapons. The man was approaching middle age, and was taller than Will with a middle aged spread.

"I'm fine, but you need to come with me, some lad has been beaten up!" he said quickly, pointing at an alleyway.

"Thank you. If you wait here, we need to get your details in a minute." Will shouted behind him as Jess and Will went down the alley.

"Will, here!" Jess yelled, kneeling next to a young black boy was on his side, his face a bloodied mess, a rucksack by his side. He appeared to be unconscious.

"This is an ambulance call. Ambulance needed at the alley way which connects Luton Road with Queen Street. IC3 male, unconscious, severe head and upper body injuries." Will called in. Once the call had been confirmed, he bent down next to Jess.

"Look, he's coming round." Jess said to Will before turning to the boy, "You're ok now. Don't move, you're quite badly hurt. Just stay still until the paramedics get here. I'm PC Hunter, can you tell me your name?" The boy's eyes went from Jess to Will before shutting again.

"Is he unconscious again?" Will asked, searching the boy's rucksack for a form of identification. He pulled out a wallet and began to flick through.

"Yes he is, poor boy." Jess said softly.

There was a sudden running up the alley, and the two officers spun around ready to react, but they relaxed when they saw it was the paramedics.

"What have we got?" the first asked, an older man.

"Noah Black, 15 years old. A member of the public flagged us down about five minutes ago, he found Noah here. He's got serious head injuries, and he's been unconscious for the most, but a minute ago he came round briefly." Will reeled off.

"Right thank you. If you could just move back a bit." the other paramedic asked. The two paramedics surround Noah, placing an oxygen mask over his face and carefully rolled him onto his back. They placed bandages and gauze over the most serious lacerations, all the while still trying to rouse him.

"How is he?" Jess asked.

"The facial injuries look worse than they are, they'll need a few stitches. He most likely has concussion, and there are some bruises to his upper body. But the doctors can tell you more at the hospital." the younger paramedic said, going back to the ambulance for a stretcher.

"Are you going to follow the ambulance?" the older paramedic asked, making sure the oxygen mask was on Noah's face securely.

"Yeah, if that's ok. We just need to go talk to our informant, but then we'll follow. We'll take his rucksack and that. Thanks." Will said with a smile and nod as the paramedics loaded Noah up onto the stretcher and wheeled him towards the ambulance.

*

"How is he?" the man asked and Jess and Will approached him.

"He's in better shape than he looked, but still very poorly." Jess said with a grim smile. "Can I ask you your name sir?"

"Of course of course. My name is Edward Hunt, and I live at 16 Mayweed Road." Edward replied politely.

"Thanks Mr Hunt. Now, can you tell us exactly how you came upon Mr Black?" Will asked, pen poised.

"Yes. I was coming back from the shops, and I normally take this shortcut down the alley and then cut across the estate to get to my road. So as I was walking down there I spotted the young lad on the floor, groaning for help." Edward began.

"So he was concious when you found him?" Jess confirmed.

Edward nodded, "Yes he was. When I checked that he wasn't going to immediately die, I ran to the road, and it was just my luck that you were driving by when you did. Then obviously by the time you got to him he must have fallen unconscious."

"Was there anyone suspicious hanging around that you noticed?" Jess asked.

Edward thought carefully before shaking his head, "No, but then I was concentrating making sure that he was ok. I heard raised voices though before I walked down the alley, one of them was male, which I'm assuming was the young lad, and the other was female."

"A woman?" Will asked curiously.

"Indeed a woman. But I can't tell you anymore than that I'm afraid." Edward said apologetically.

"No, thank you Mr Hunt. You've been very helpful. Could we take a phone number in case we need anymore information?" Will asked.

"Of course, yes, here you go." Edward handed Will a piece of paper with his number on. "Bye now."

"Bye Mr Hunt." Jess said with a smile, and watched him collect his fallen shopping bag and continue down the alley. "Right, let's get Eddie down here and tell CID they have a new case."

"Yep, I'll call him now." Will said, walking to the side so he could ring Eddie.

*

Half an hour later, the alleyway was a hive of activity. It had been sealed off at both ends to allow Eddie to gather up as much uncontaminated evidence as possible. Banksy and Grace had been assigned the case, and were just going through Mr Hunt's account of what happened with Will and Jess.

"So he has no idea who the female is?" Banksy asked.

"Nope. None. And we've looked through Noah's rucksack, it looks like he was going somewhere. He had several changes of clothes, a wash bag, a few hundred pounds on him, and an address for somewhere in Scotland." Jess said, giving Grace the address.

"Scotland? That's a long way away. Do we have a home address?" Grace asked.

"No. We're heading back to the station in a minute, so we can look him up, find his home address and then go and inform them if you want?" Will suggested.

"Yes, thanks Will. We'll see you later then. Call with any news." Banksy said with a nod.

"Will do." Jess said as her and Will headed back to their car.

"So?" Will questioned, elbowing Jess in the ribs.

"So what?" Jess asked, playing dumb.

"Is it Banksy?" Will said cheekily, ducking as Jess tried to hit him.

"Will! No it's not! I said it was someone you knew, not someone we worked with!" Jess said indignantly.

"Jess, the only people I know are the ones I work with!" Will countered.

"Well obviously you don't get out enough. Now come on, we have work to do." Jess said with a smile.

"Yes mum." Will said sarcastically as he got into the passenger seat.

*

"PC Fletcher, Hunter, how's the digging going?" Smithy asked, leaning against the door frame.

Jess was sat back in her chair, exasperated, "It's not. We can't find him anywhere on the system. Either the name we got was wrong, or he's given no reason for being in the system. Will's looking through the misper's, seeing if any of them match up with Noah. I'm going to ring social services, see if they have any record of him."

"Ok, well keep it up. Let me know what you find." Smithy said with a nod. As he was about to leave the room, Will threw a look at Jess, a mysterious glint in his eyes, before calling Smithy back.

"Sarge, have you heard that Jess' boyfriend has asked her to move in with him? And it's someone we know!" Will said with a smile at Jess.

Smithy raised his eyebrows, "Someone we know? So he must work at the station then." Smithy said, as if it was a fact.

"That's what I said! But she denied it." Will said, swivelling in his chair, "I know it's not Banksy."

Smithy smiled, "Well, dig deeper Will."

"Sarge!" Jess complained.

"Sorry Jess." Smithy said with a wink.

"I was going to invite you both out for drinks with me and my mysterious boyfriend, but I don't think I will anymore." Jess said, faux-sulkily.

"Oh alright, Will, get back to your proper work. Jess, I'll leave it...for now!" And with a charming grin at Jess, he left the room.

"I hate you Will." Jess said, throwing a paper ball at Will's head.

"Watch the hair!" Will growled, pointing a finger at Jess.

*

"We found him!" Jess said excitedly, barging into the sergeants office, followed by Will.

"Yes you can come in." Smithy said sarcastically. "So who is he?"

"Well the name we found was not the name he's entered into the system as. His real name is Noah Cranwell, but he took on his mother's maiden name when he was placed in a care home. His father was a no-good drug addict, his mother couldn't cope with four young children all under the age of seven, so they were taken away and placed into care. Noah and his two brothers and sister have been in the system for nearly eight years. The address we found in his bag is owned by Nicole Cranwell." Will said.

"His mum?" Smithy questioned, sitting up straighter in his chair.

"Right. We rang up the care home he was in, and the care workers hadn't even noticed that he was gone. They said he does this a lot, disappearing for a few days, but he always returns. But this time it seems he was going to find his mother." Jess said.

"At least we know who he is now, but we don't know why he was beaten up or who the woman was." Smithy said, holding his hand out for the papers in Jess' hand.

"Actually, we know who the woman is. Nate and Sally were looking through the CCTV on the corner of Queen Street which shows the mouth of the alley, and after we see Noah going down, an IC3 female follows, who the care home have identified as Noah's sister, Hayley. Nate and Sally have gone to the care home and spoken to her, and she said that she was persuading him to come home instead of chasing after their mum."

"Wow, good work! And do we know why he was beaten up yet?" Smithy asked.

"Eddie just rang and said that it looks as if it was a mugging, but there's no traces of whoever did it." Will said.

Smithy sighed, "Ok, well is he going to keep trying?"

"We're going to give him the rucksack, see if there are any prints other than Noah's on there that would indicate it being yanked off him. Grace rang as well, and her and Banksy went down to the hospital to see Noah. He's concious and managed to give them a statement which also indicated a mugging gone wrong. He did mention that his phone was taken from him, because he was texting as he walking along, and when the mugger tried to grab his bag, he took his phone as well." Jess answered.

"That's something then. We can try and trace it then. Good job you two, and Sally and Nate as well. Who needs CID eh?" Smithy said with a laugh.

*

Jess was sat in her bedroom after her shift had finished. Noah's assailant had been caught by Beth and Ben just as they were coming back to the station to go off shift, which was a streak of luck. Noah had been given the all clear, but had to stay overnight because of the concussion. His stuff had been returned to him, and he was going to be taken back to the care home the next day. So all in all, a rewarding shift for the uniform team. In fact, the Inspector had praised them all on their hard work as well, saying that she enjoyed it when her troops sorted a case out before the CID lot. Jess had said goodbye to everyone at seven, reminding them to meet at the club at nine ready for some celebrating, not that they needed an excuse to go out and get hammered. Jess had just washed and dried her hair and was trying to pick out what to wear tonight. She was going to wear her black jeans, because it was too cold to wear a dress or skirt, but she didn't know which top. It was a toss up between a tight fitting black top with bright blue sequins around the neckline, or a low cut, cleavage showing teal top. She was about to flip a coin to decide it when there was a knock at the door. She grabbed her dressing gown and tied it round her top, hurrying to the door.

"Come on! I'm dying for a drink!" was the first thing Sally said as soon as Jess had opened the door.

"Sure Sal, come on in!" Jess said with a rolling of the eyes.

Sally paused, walked back out the door and said to Jess, "Jess, can I come in please."

"Of course." Jess said with a laugh as Sally stuck her tongue out and entered the flat once again.

"So what're you wearing?" Sally asked, dumping her coat on the sofa.

"Ah, that's where I need your help. Come with me." Jess said, leading Sally into her bedroom. "It's a toss up between this lovely tight fitting black sparkly one, or this bright cleavage showing one."

Sally examined the two tops carefully, then looked at what Jess was wearing so far. "Ok, I like both of them, and they'll both look fab, but, I think the black one would be better for tonight."

Jess nodded, "Sparkly it is. Let me just put this on and get my make up on, then we can go."

"So are you ready for the big unveiling of Callum as the mystery man?" Sally asked, perching on Jess' bed.

"I'm a little worried what people are going to think. But at the end of the day, we love each other, we're moving in with each other, people are going to have to deal with it. And they can hardly complain about him can then, he is the boss of most of them, besides Smithy." Jess said with a smile, pulling her hair out of her face so she could do her make up.

"Exactly. I'm so happy for you two. You're just...you're perfect for each other." Sally said happily.

"Thanks Sal, and thanks for keeping it quiet. I owe you a lot of drinks. So does Callum actually." Jess said with a laugh, finishing off with a few licks of mascara before she let her hair down. "Voilà, all done."

"Beautiful. Your hair looks nice when it's all naturally wavy like that." Sally said approvingly, primping in the mirror.

"Thanks! Are you gonna be cold in that?" Jess asked, properly looking at what Sally was wearing. She head on a tight, low cut red top with a short black skirt and leggings.

"I'll be fine once I have a few drinks down me, now come on, let's go!" Sally said, pulling Jess towards the door. She managed to grab her bag and keys before Sally had got her out the flat and downstairs, into the waiting taxi.

*

Jess stepped into the club, immediately scanning to see if Callum was already there. She smiled involuntarily as she spotted him at the bar.

"Go on, I'll way lay the others for a minute." Sally said, smiling at Jess.

"Thanks Sal." Jess shouted gratefully over the music. She started to walk towards the bar, pushing past the crowd. She finally reached where Callum was stood. She sidled up to him. "Good evening."

"It is now that you're here." Callum said cheesily, raising a laugh in Jess. He bent his head so that he could kiss her. "Now that is a nice top."

Jess laughed, "Now now sergeant, I don't want you ogling me all night!"

Callum raised his eyebrows, "So can I ogle any other ladies then if I'm not allowed to ogle you?"

"No you can't! Who's here so far?" Jess asked, leaning with her back against the bar so she could see out over the club.

"Smithy, Will, Nate, Beth, Ben, Mel and Millie." Callum replied, handing her a white wine.

"Thanks. Ok, are you ready to tell them? And how are we telling them?" Jess asked, her brow furrowed.

"I don't know, I thought you had thought of that!" Callum retorted.

"It's always left to me isn't it!" Jess replied cheekily.

"Well you are a woman." Callum said, knowing this would get a reaction. And it did. She hit him playfully, and then stopped, looking up to those brown eyes which made her melt. She gently placed her wine glass on the bar, along with her purse, and placed her arms around Callum's neck. She stood on tip toe, and pressed her lips against his, tasting the bitter tang of beer on his lips.

"Well I certainly didn't guess it was him!" a crowing voice said to their left. Jess tore her lips away from Callum and turned to the speaker, seeing it was Will, and the others were all stood behind him, grinning at them. Jess bit her lip, but she was smiling.

"You caught us." Callum said, his hands palm up as if in defeat.

"Well well well, Jess and Callum." Beth said with a smile, walking to the bar to get a drink.

"This is the mystery boyfriend? How the hell did you keep that quiet for seven months!" Will questioned.

"I don't know, we just did. But now you know. Happy that he's not going to beat me up and hospitalise me?" Jess asked, giving Will a hug.

"Think carefully what you say Will." Smithy said, clapping Will on the shoulder.

"No, of course he wouldn't. I'm pleased for you too." Will said sincerely.

"Right, I'll get the next round." Smithy said, getting in all the drinks, and when he was satisfied that everyone had their drink, her made a toast, "To Jess and Callum, may your cohabiting life be calm and successful."

"And lead to an engagement." Mel chipped in.

"Then to a marriage." Millie added.

"And then of course..." Nate began.

"A baby!" Sally finished.

Callum laughed, putting his arm around Jess' shoulders, kissing her head, "Well, they know now, they seem to be ok with it."

"Thank God." Jess said with a laugh.

*

A few hours into the night, and everyone was slightly worse for wear, although not so far gone that they didn't know what they were doing. Jess was searching for Beth, cause she hadn't seen her in over an hour. She made her way through all the writhing bodies in the club, pushing past. She made her way over to the small booths around the outside of the dance floor. She slowly walked past each one, seeing if Beth was there. She finally found her in the last booth, slumped on the seat, and there was a guy next to her with his hand up her skirt. It didn't look like Beth knew what was happening, and Jess immediately saw red.

"Hey! Get the hell off her!" she shouted at the man, who looked up shocked. He was a lot older than they were, possibly even early fifties, although his slim physique made him look younger.

"What? She consented." the man said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Like hell she did. Have you seen the state she's in! Stand up and empty your pockets." Jess demanded, blocking the man's exit.

"Why? Who do you think you are?" the man yelled.

"A cop who's gonna nick your ass if you don't empty your pockets!" Jess said menacingly.

"Yeah right. Get out of my way lady." the man said, not believing her.

Then a deep, menacing voice behind Jess said, "Do as she tells you before I arrest you."

Jess turned round, smiling gratefully at Callum, "Now!"

"Fine alright!" the man said, emptying his pockets. He placed a packet of small white pills on the table.

"What are they?" Callum demanded, pointing at the pills.

The man looked from Beth, to the pills, to the two officers in front of him. Jess narrowed her eyes, looking at Beth to the pills, and then her eyes widened. "They're um...ecstasy, yeah ecstasy."

"You don't seem too sure of that. And personally they look like rohypnol to me. Do you know what rohypnol is?" Jess asked, her voice dangerously low. But the man heard her perfectly.

"Nope, no idea." he said, trying to look innocent.

"Well let me tell you. It's a date rape drug. Sleazy men like you slip them into girl's drinks, wait until the drugs take effect, and then rape the girl. Because she won't have any memory of eight hours after she took the drug." Jess supplied.

"No it's not, I swear." the man said, starting to sweat. Beth began to stir behind him, and she looked groggily at the people in front of her. She looked at the man, then to Jess.

"Who's he?" she slurred.

"It's ok Beth, I'm taking you home." Jess said, sliding into the booth and pulling Beth along until she was stood leaning on Jess.

"Jess, you need to get her to hospital, they need to take a urine sample and do blood samples. I'll ring in for someone to come pick him up." Callum said, his eyes blazing with hate for the man who had nearly date raped one of his officers.

"Ok, be careful. I'll ring you from the hospital. I love you." Jess said, and Callum kissed her lips, watching her walk out of the club with Beth limp at her side.


	22. Heart Attack

**Once again I had writers block with this story, which is why I was doing more Hunting For Gold updates. But I've finally done this chapter, and I've made it a bit longer to make up for the long wait. Thanks to Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Krissie, Em, Georgie and WaterlooRoad. Enjoy!**

Jess was waiting in reception while Beth was being checked over. All the doctor had said to her was that they would be doing bloods and taking urine samples, and not to worry. But Jess couldn't help thinking what would have happened if she hadn't found Beth. Would she have been raped? She jumped as her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said wearily.

"Jess? It's Max Carter. How's she doing?" Max asked, and Jess could tell that he was pissed as hell with Beth's attacker, even if he was trying to hide it behind a cool façade.

"I don't know, they're examining her now. They're going to take bloods and do a urine sample, and the doctor said something about a rape test. Who's taking the case?" Jess asked.

"I am." Max replied quickly.

"Do you think that's best?" Jess asked cautiously. She knew that there was something going on with Max and Beth, she just didn't know how involved they were.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, a steely note to his voice.

"Well, I know that there is something going on between you, so you're too close to this. Why not let Grace and Terry take it?" Jess suggested.

"With all due respect PC Hunter, I am the detective here, not you. I'm quite capable of handling this. I want to do it, need to do it, for Beth. Ring me when you know more." And then he hung up.

"Charming." Jess muttered to herself.

"PC Hunter?" a female voice asked.

"Yes that's me." Jess said, quickly standing up and walking to the female doctor. The doctor had short dark hair, and a Northern accent.

"I'm Doctor Donovan, I've been looking after your colleague." the doctor said, leading Jess to a cubicle.

"Yeah, how's she doing? Was she raped?" Jess asked quietly.

"No she wasn't raped. There is no bruising on the top of her thighs, and she wasn't penetrated, so I think he was just touching her." the doctor said.

Jess quickly wrote it down on a scrap piece of paper that was in her bag, "And what about the rohypnol? Was it rohypnol?"

"From what you described it does sound like it, but I've sent bloods and urine off to be sure." the doctor said with a nod.

"Right, can she remember anything?" Jess asked, trying to peer into the cubicle.

"All she remembers is being at the club. She kept saying something about Jess being a sly one?" the doctor questioned.

Jess laughed, "Yeah, I'm Jess. We were at the club to celebrate me moving in with my boyfriend, who also happens to be my sergeant. None of my friends knew."

"Ah right ok. Well if you want, you can come and see her. We've filled her in on what happened to her at the club, so she may have some more questions for you. I'll be back soon with her results." the doctor said with a smile.

"Thanks doctor." Jess said gratefully as she walked into Beth's cubicle.

*

Beth was laying on her side on the bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. There were tear tracks down her face, and her make up had ran. Jess quietly walked to the bed, sitting in the chair. She took Beth's shaking hand in her own.

"I'm sorry Beth." she said quietly, her green eyes meeting Beth's blue ones.

Beth sniffed, "It's ok, it could have been worse. Thank God you and Callum came when you did."

"I'm sorry we didn't come sooner." Jess said. She felt so guilty.

"Jess, it's fine. He didn't get the chance to do anything. The thing that I hate is not being able to remember!" Beth said, wiping her eyes and sitting up, her arms folded on top of her legs.

"What do you remember?" Jess asked.

"Literally up to when we found you and Callum kissing, and then when I went to sit down. That's it. I have nothing after that." Beth said with a frown.

"Well the guy is at the station, Max is interviewing him. Oh, I need to ring him." Jess said, remembering suddenly.

"Max is interviewing him?" Beth asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Jess said with a small laugh, "But he reminded me that I am only a lowly police constable, and he is the detective."

"He didn't did he?! I'll have a word! I'm glad it's him because I know he'll do everything he can, but then, he'll do anything to get a result, even if it means intimidating the guy." Beth said, confused.

"I know, but he thinks he'll be fine. Do you want me to get you a change of clothes or anything?" Jess asked, perching on the bed.

"Please. I think the doctor said I'm being moved to a ward, just for overnight observation, then they're letting me out tomorrow." Beth said with a smile.

"That's good then. I'll get your pyjamas, drop them back, then head down the station to see what's going on. No doubt someone from CID will be here soon to take your statement. I'll be back soon." Jess said, lightly touching Beth's hand before heading out of the ED, ringing Max on her way.

*

Jess had been to Beth's and packed her an overnight bag, dropping it into her on her way back to the station. She had just walked through to reception when she was met by Will.

"How's she doing? Is she ok?" Will asked quickly, leading Jess to the observation room where they would be able to see into the interview room Max and the suspect were in.

"Yeah she's fine. She's grateful that the bloke didn't do more. She's only got to stay overnight, and the doctor will see her in the morning with her test results. I took her some overnight stuff." Jess explained as they walked into the observation room. Inside was crowded; Gina was in there along with the Superintendent, Smithy, Callum, Sally, Nate and a few others. "She's fine." Jess said with a smile as everyone looked at her expectantly.

"Is she really though? She's not just saying it is she?" Nate asked from the back.

"Well she'd been crying when I went in, but she said it was more out of frustration of not being able to remember anything. The doctor who examined her said there were no signs of sexual abuse. So it looks like he was touching her, waiting for the opportunity to go further. Has he said much?"

"He's denying that he slipped her the drug, and he's also denying the fact that Beth didn't give him consent. He claims that she was up for it, but was really drained and fell asleep." Smithy said in a tone which implied that he obviously didn't believe it.

"He knows that we're gonna do everything to pin him down for trying to rape one of our own, right?" Sally said frustratedly.

"PC Armstrong, we're doing everything we can. We just need to get Jess' statement, Beth's statement and the results from Beth's test. He's not getting away with it." Gina said

*

An hour later, Max exited the interview room, a stony look on his face. He walked into the observation room, and did a slight double take when he saw the sheer amount of people in there.

"He's finally admitted that he slipped the rohypnol in her drink, but he won't tell us where he got it from, or who the supplier is. He's also denying that he was going to rape her, and there's nothing we can do to disprove that unless he has some kind of history of sexual abuse. I'm going to get Jo on that, Terry, can you grab CCTV from the club, see if there were any other victims we don't know about. I'm going to the hospital to get Beth's statement, and Jess, you need to do yours." Max ordered, running his hands through his hair. He was clearly stressed out, but no-one said anything to him because they knew he would just snap. He took a deep breath before spinning on his heel and leaving the room. Everyone just stood there for a minute talking before the Inspector clapped her hands, asking for quiet.

"Do heard DS Carter. Jess, to the sergeants office to do your statement with Sergeant Stone. Sally and Nate, go with Terry to go through CCTV. Smithy, help CID pull all the evidence together. Mel, go and see if Jo needs any help. Right, off you go!" Gina ordered, shooing them all from the room. They all went off to do their respective jobs, determined to put the guy away.

*

Jess and Callum had been sat in the office for over an hour, and they had only just finished their statements. They had got as much incriminating information in about the guy without lying, and they were satisfied that their statements would lend a lot of weight against him when he went to court. Jess leant back in the chair, stifling a yawn.

"All done?" Callum asked her.

"Yeah, the Inspector wants to read through them before we sign them though." Jess said, stretching her arms and grabbing her statement off the desk.

"Then we can go home and get some sleep finally." Callum said tiredly, and Jess saw the purple bags under his eyes. She kissed him gently as she left the office, him close behind her. She knocked twice on the Inspectors door and was granted entrance.

"Our statements ma'am. We've checked each others, and they're as accurate as we can get them. We wanted you to read them before we signed them." Jess said, handing them over.

"Right, thank you. Wait here while I read them then." the Inspector said, her eyes moving rapidly from side to side as she read the statements. She nodded and looked up at her two officers, "Good, these are fine. Sign them, then I'll take them. After that, you're free to go home."

"Ma'am, I bought a card for everyone to sign for Beth, and when I took her overnight bag I took flowers as well on behalf of all of us." Jess said with a small smile, passing the card to the Inspector.

"Oh good, that's nice. I'll make sure everyone signs it, then I'll go and see her and take it personally. Have a good day. Bye." the Inspector said, nodding at them as they left. They walked down the corridors of the station hand in hand, not caring when those who didn't yet know looked at them funny.

*

They had slept for over nine hours straight; the previous night had really taken it's toll. It was mid-afternoon by the time they were awake. Jess rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling, last nights events coming back to her. Callum threw one arm lazily over her, still in that hazy state between waking and sleeping.

"Sleep alright?" he mumbled, his face half obscured by the pillow.

She thought about it carefully; she hadn't slept that well, but she had probably slept better than Beth had, "Yeah I guess. You?"

"Not well." Callum admitted, punching the pillow so he could get comfy.

"Me either." Jess admitted as well with a small laugh. Jess looked at the clock, "Do you think she's been released yet?"

"I don't know, give her a ring. Or go and see her later with Sally. I bet she'll be happy to see you both. I think I'm going to go into the station, see how they're progressing. Then I can ring you with an update." Callum said, getting out of bed and pulling on some jeans. "I'll got get the coffee going."

"Thanks Callum." Jess said with a smile. She picked up the phone on the cabinet, dialling Sally's number.

"Hello?" Sally answered.

"Sal, it's Jess." Jess said, leaning into the pillows.

"Oh hi, I was just about to ring you. I've just rung Beth, she's been released and is at home. Do you fancy going round?" Sally asked.

"That's what I was going to suggest. Is she ok? Did the test results come back clear?" Jess asked, getting out of bed and pulling her dressing gown on.

"The test results showed rohypnol in her urine and they picked up traces of it in her bloodstream as well. So that's been taken for evidence. She's ok though, just glad to be out the hospital and home. Do you want me to come pick you up in about half an hour?" Sally asked.

"Sounds good. See you then." Jess said happily, placing the phone back in the cradle.

*

Jess, Beth and Sally had been sat talking for over two hours. A major point of discussion was a certain DS.

"So Beth? Has he been a big support for you?" Sally asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

Beth didn't notice this, and said with a dreamy smile, "Yes he has actually. He came and collected the evidence from the hospital, then he dropped me home."

"Is that all he dropped?" Jess asked with a wink.

"Jess! It's not like that! He stayed for a cup of tea then went to the station. But..." Beth began, not sure whether Max would appreciate her telling her friends this.

"Yes?" Sally urged.

"He asked me out for dinner on Saturday. He said he couldn't get the image of the guy touching me out of his head. And it made him realise that he fancies the heck off me and wants to go out with me." Beth said, and she couldn't stop a smile appearing on her face. Max had helped her accept what had happened, and made her feel grateful that she was safe and he hadn't had the chance to go any further.

"Well, he was really pissed at the station after he had interviewed that guy. But he got you a result, and hopefully we'll be able to take down whoever is dealing rohypnol." Jess said, filling up their wine glasses.

"It's mad how quickly it's all happening. But hey, I'm not after a promotion, if I was I'd go out with my sergeant..." Beth began, smirking at Sally. This gossip with the girls was exactly what she needed; it was doing her good.

"Um, I've been going out with him for seven months, and am I a sergeant yet? No!" Jess said, pouting, but then she laughed, "Nah, I'm not after a promotion, but I do like the benefits of sleeping with the boss!"

"Are you serious?!" Sally asked.

"Sal, chill, he treats me like the rest of you." Jess said honestly, and it was true for the most part.

"Yeah sure, we'll be watching you at work now!" Beth said with a nod.

"Watch all you like! I'll be keeping a nice eye on you and DS Carter as well. But honestly, I'm glad he's finally asked you out. It's been winding us up no end all those looks you exchanged with nothing coming out of it!" Jess said with a laugh.

There was a knock at the door, and Beth got up to answer it. Jess and Sally hear her talking to a man, and then the door shut and two sets of footsteps returned. Beth's face was bright red as she took her seat, and Max stood in the doorway, a bottle of wine in one hand and flowers in the other.

Sally looked at Jess then Sally. Beth raised her eyebrows at Sally, conveying a silent message, "Oh. OH! Jess, come on let's go, haven't you got furniture to move to Callum's?"

"Erm yeah, sure. But we've had a bit too much to drink, let me give him a call and he can come pick us up." Jess said hurriedly, getting out her phone and ringing Callum. Once that was done, the two women gathered their things, hugged Beth and made their way to the door.

"Jess, Sally?" Max called, stopping them.

"Yes sarge?" Sally asked, pausing as she opened the front door.

"Thanks for looking after her. And I thought you should know that the guy gave us the name of his dealer. The raid will be taking place tomorrow." Max said with a small smile.

"Thanks sarge. Have a good night." Jess said with a smile, giggling as Sally pushed her out the house.

*

"Marco Jenks. Owner of "The Hawk" pub. Dealer of rohypnol to all the low life's in town. Now as you're all aware, Beth was assaulted by this guy, Ron Vardy. Vardy held out on me for a long time, but yesterday he finally cracked, realising it would help him if he helped us. Now he's agreed to go undercover in order to nail Jenks. He'll be going into the pub later tonight in order to score more rohypnol. Now, Grace and Mickey will be at the bar, Sergeant Stone and Leon will be here at this table, and Jess and Sally will be here. The rest of you will be dotted around. Vardy will be wearing a wire, and as soon as he says _red roofies_ we go in. According to Vardy, Jenks deals it out of his office and stores it in a safe kept in a locked cupboard under his desk. We need to make sure the safe is open, we haven't got the money to spend on a safe cracker. Everyone understand what they're doing?" Max asked.

"Yes, but do we re-arrest Vardy?" Sally asked.

"Yes, Jenks can't know that Vardy helped us, to protect Vardy. And he doesn't get a "get out of jail free card" either." Max said with a nod.

"Will Jenks have any weapons?" Callum asked.

"Vardy didn't see any when he last scored, but he can't be sure. We'll have armed back up just in case." Max replied. He looked around at the officers, "Everybody clear then? Good, meet in the yard at seven pm. See you then."

*

The van full of police officers was situated around the corner from the pub. Vardy was in a state; he was convinced that Jenks was going to find out and have something done to him as payback. Max was currently trying to calm him down, "Listen Vardy, if you don't help us, we can't help you, and that means a longer sentence for you stuck inside. And to top it off, you picked the wrong person to touch up, seeing as she was a police officer and all. Do you get me?"

Vardy looked sideways at Max, fear in his eyes, "Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Vardy laid his hand over his heart as if he could slow his heart rate down.

Terry walked over to where Vardy was, the wire in his hand, "I'm gonna attach this to your skin, and you'll need to put this in your pocket so that we can hear what's going on. Remember the word?"

"Red roofies, I remember." Vardy said with a nod. A thing sheen of sweat had broken out on his skin and his breathing was becoming fast.

"Calm down, otherwise he'll realise you're ratting on him. Ready to go?" Max asked, patting him on the back.

"Yep, let's do it." Vardy said.

"Right, Callum, Leon go to the bar, get your drinks, go to your table. Grace and Mickey are already in their at the bar, Grace has trained the camera in her bag on the door which leads to Jenks office. Jess and Sally, go in and sit at your table. The rest of you, make sure you've all got eyeball on Vardy and then Jenks at all times. SO19 is just round the corner. Everyone set?" Max asked his officers. They all nodded, and everyone piled out the van, walking into the bar at different times so as not to draw suspicion to themselves. Once Max was satisfied that everyone was in position, he gave Vardy the nod, who then got out the van and made his way into the pub.

*

From where they were sat, Callum and Leon could clearly see Vardy approaching the bar not too far from where Grace and Mickey were, asking the bartender to see Jenks. The bartender nodded his head, discreetly signalling for Vardy to go through. As Vardy disappeared behind the bar, Callum and Leon lost eyeball on him, but that's where Jess and Sally picked up eyeball. Grace and Mickey moved a few seats down the bar to get a better view. Max and Terry were sat in the van, listening to Vardy. So far so good; he had asked Jenks for the rohypnol.

"It worked then? You managed to get some action?" Jenks asked, and Max and Terry could hear him opening the safe.

"Yeah, she was a stunner. Long brown hair, gorgeous big blue eyes, and nice and young." Vardy said, and a muscle twitched in Max's jaw as he listened.

"Easy sarge." Terry said, clocking the look on Max's face. Max nodded, concentrating on listening.

"Are you all right Ron? You look a bit pale?" Jenks asked. Max and Terry exchanged a look.

"Actually, I don't feel so good. Can I just have the red roofies, and then I'll go." Vardy said. Max gave the signal to his officers to go. And that's when they heard a thud as Vardy hit the floor.

"Ron? Ron can you hear me?" Jenks asked. "Crap!"

*

Callum, Leon, Sally, Jess, Grace and Mickey burst into the office, Mickey and Callum immediately restraining Jenks against the wall, cuffing him. Grace ran around to the safe, which was open, and clocked all the different assortments of drugs.

"We've got them sarge, and there's more than just rohypnol." Grace said into her radio, standing up and searching through the drawers.

"Alright Vardy? You can get off the floor now." Leon said, offering his hand to the man.

Vardy sucked in a big breath of air, but he was still gasping for breath, "I...can't...breath..."

"Ron? Ron look at me!" Jess said, getting to her knees next to Vardy. Ron looked at her, fear in dark eyes. Jess noted that his hand was pressed against his heart. "We're going to call an ambulance, you're going to be ok."

"This is an ambulance call. Ambulance required at the Hawk pub on the corner of Meagram Road, man in late forties suffering from shortness of breath and heart pain. Suspected heart attack." Sally said rapidly into her radio. Max ran into the room, looking from Jenks against the wall, to Grace who was taking pictures of the stash in Jenks safe.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jenks demanded.

"You're under arrest, that's what's going on." Max said with a smile as Callum read him his rights and carted him off to the patrol car with Leon's help. "Grace? What we got?"

"Well, aside from the rohypnol, it looks like cannabis and some other drugs which I'm not sure of." Grace replied.

"Right, bag them all up, bring them to the station for processing." Max ordered. He then turned to face Sally and Jess, who were on the floor next to Vardy, "What happened?"

"I don't know sarge. When we came in he was on the floor like this. Sally has rung in for an ambulance." Jess replied.

"Ok, one of you need to go with him, and I don't care who." Max said.

"I'll go." Sally offered.

"Ok, I'll wait with you until the ambulance shows, then I'll head back to the station." Jess said.

*

Max walked out of Manson's office, a scowl on his face. He had just been bollocked by the DI for letting Vardy go in with a wire when it was obvious he wasn't comfortable with it, and then he felt under so much pressure he had a heart attack. Max didn't care though, Vardy deserved it. He walked into the briefing room where all the officers who had taken part were, except for Sally who was still with Vardy at the hospital.

"Well done everyone, we got a good result. In fact, it went better than we thought because Jenks had more than just rohypnol in his box of treasures. Eddie is analysing all of them now, but it looks like Jenks was ordering drugs online that you can only get through prescriptions and then selling them on." Max said with a smile.

"So a good result includes our grass having a heart attack?" Jess asked innocently.

Max gave her a glare before answering, "I didn't know he was that against the idea and he felt under that much pressure that his heart would give out. None of us did. Except for that though, well done. You can all go now, do the paperwork etc"

The officers walked through CID, back to the locker rooms to get their uniforms on.

*

As soon as Jess and Callum got home that night, after picking up some more things from Jess' flat, Jess rang Beth, seeing how she was.

"Hey you! How're you feeling?" Jess asked as soon as Beth picked up.

"Good. I'm coming back to work in two days, thank God cause I'm so bored here! How did the op go?" Beth asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you..." Jess said, catching Callum's eye, "But I'll tell you one thing. Max gave a man a heart attack in order to get a result."

There was a pause. "What?!" Beth exclaimed.

"Yep. We got in there to arrest the guy, and Vardy was on the floor having a heart attack. Max got a right bollocking from Manson, not that Max seemed to care." Jess said with a laugh.

"Is it bad to think it's romantic that Max wanted to get me a result so bad he gave a man a heart attack?" Beth asked.

Jess thought about it for a minute, "Well, in a way yes because Vardy must be in a lot of pain, but then again, he did touch you up. Shows Max must care for a lot. But anyway, just wanted to see how you were. Is Max coming over tonight?"

"Maybe." Beth said, and Jess could hear the smile in her voice.

Jess laughed, "I better let you get ready then. I know how long it takes you! I'll see you in two days then, you'll have to fill me and Sally in on everything!"

"Will do! Bye!" Beth said cheerfully as she put the phone down. Jess placed the phone in it's cradle, moving to stand in front of the fire which Callum had just lit. She sat down on the floor, warming herself up in front of the flickering flames. She felt movement besides her, and Callum sat behind her. She rested against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her body.

"Do girls tell each other everything?" Callum asked curiously.

"How do you mean?" Jess asked.

"Well, do you tell Beth and Sally about...about...about our sex life?" Callum asked, struggling to get his words out.

Jess giggled, "The only thing I've told them is that I have no complaints whatsoever about it."

"Oh really?" Callum asked, pressing his lips to her cool neck.

"Mmmhm. Why do you ask?" Jess wondered.

"It's just us guys never tell each other things like that." Callum murmured, now kissing her shoulder.

"It's because you think men will laugh at you if you talk about stuff like that. Anyway, less talking, more kissing." Jess said smiling, twisting in Callum's arms and meeting his lips with her own.


	23. Red Tape

**Took a while, but it's done at last. This is based on the latest episode, so if you haven't seen it yet, you might not want to read this. Thanks as usual to Hollie, Aileen, Em, Georgie and Jo. Enjoy!**

Jess and Callum had been living together for over a month. It wasn't what they first thought it was going to be like. When they had been living together on the undercover op, it had been completely different, because they hadn't had to accustom themselves to each others stuff and habits so much. But now, well, there had been a few arguments. The latest was about how many pairs of shoes Jess had. Callum couldn't understand why one woman needed so many pairs of shoes. Jess replied that they were her guilty vice. Callum didn't want them clogging up the study; there were already enough in the wardrobe. Jess retaliated by saying that he could get rid of all his sport equipment that he didn't even use. Callum had wanted to argue back, but he bit his tongue and went downstairs, leaving her to cool off. Jess sat on the edge of the bed, then slowly walked to the wardrobe. She opened the doors, and did admit to herself that her shoes took up a lot of room.

"See, I told you." she heard Callum say quietly. Jess turned round and glared at him, but he had a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "I suppose we have to compromise. I've never lived with a woman before though! It takes a while to get used to."

"I've never lived with my boss before." Jess muttered.

"I heard that!" Callum said, placing his hands lightly on her waist. "You know what's good about arguing don't you?"

Jess grinned, turning around slowly. She had an innocent look on her face, "No I don't. Care to explain?"

"How about I show you instead?" Callum said huskily, pulling Jess to the bed.

"How about you do that." Jess said with a laugh.

*

Jess and Callum got into work for the night shift, and were told by the Inspector that they were to join the others in the van which would be going round all the pubs and clubs, making sure there was a high police presence to try and stop fights happening. They quickly got their hats and vests and made their way out to the yard where everyone was waiting in the van. Callum got into the front passenger seat, while Jess climbed in the back next to Mel and Ben.

"Cor, you two are always last!" Nate said from his seat, grinning at Jess.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Will asked.

"Seriously, you two are like five year olds!" Jess said shaking her head, but she was smiling.

"Right so you all know what we're doing. Basically we're in the van until we get a shout. If we do get called to a shout, remember the protocol! I don't want anyone getting injured tonight!" Smithy warned from the front.

"Sarge." they all replied dutifully.

"Right then. Rog, off we go." Smithy said to Roger, clapping him on the shoulder.

*

They had been driving around for what seemed hours around the streets of Sun Hill when a call came in.

"Come on Nate, rise and shine." Ben said, nudging Nate awake.

"What? What did I miss?" he asked, confused.

"We've got a call to Joshua's night club. There's been a big fight started outside. Think you can stay awake long enough to help out?" Smithy asked Nate.

"Yes sarge." Nate said with a stifled yawn as the van pulled up into the alleyway that led to the side entrance of Joshua's. The officers put on their hats and pulled out their asps as mayhem greeted them. There were people everywhere, either fighting or trying to pull apart the fights. The officers got immediately stuck in, trying to separate as many people as they could, making arrests as they went along. Ben had waded into a fight between two men when one of the guys suddenly flipped and grabbed Ben in a headlock. Ben pulled at the man's arms, trying to get free, but the man wouldn't let go. Callum immediately rushed to Ben, pulling the man off him and cuffing him while Ben recovered. Callum bundled him into the van and went to see if Ben was alright.

"Ben? You alright?" Callum asked quickly.

"Yes sarge, cheers." Ben said with a nod, going to pull other warring people apart. Callum scanned the large crowd, seeing if anyone was injured. It was then that he saw the young woman on the floor, hysterical, with a stiletto sticking out her groin.

"Mel!" he yelled to the passing officer.

"Sarge?" Mel said, coming to his side.

"Stay with this girl until the ambulance arrives. Do not let anyone remove that shoe ok?" Callum said quickly.

"Yes sarge." Mel said, nodding. Callum ran off to get the medical bag when he heard the girls screams. He ran back to Mel, medical bag in his arms, to see Mel with a streak of blood on her face and the stiletto that had been in the girls thigh now lying on the floor.

Callum rapidly placed his hands over the wound, "Mel, look at me. Don't panic, just keep pressure on the wound. Here, put your hands where mine are, just keep pushing it ok?" Callum said, making sure that Mel was ok and not panicking. He handed her the gauze and she pushed onto the wound. "You need to push harder than that, ok?"

Mel looked a bit pale but she nodded and pushed harder on the wound, "I'm sorry, but we need to stop you losing blood." Mel said to girl apologetically.

"Jess!" Callum shouted as Jess went by him, shoving a bald man to the van.

"Sarge?" she asked.

"You alright?" he asked.

She smiled briefly, "Yeah fine. How's the girl doing?"

"She's ok, Mel's doing a great job. Be careful alright?" Callum warned. She nodded before continuing to shove the man to the van.

*

The people fighting had slowly been pulled apart and arrested, and there was a crowd growing around the girl. The ambulance still hadn't shown, and the girl was panicking.

"It hurts so much!" she screamed, hysterical.

"It's ok, it's going to be here soon. You're doing great." Mel said comfortingly.

"Am I going to die?" she asked Mel, and there was such fear in her eyes that Mel paused.

"No of course you're not. Just concentrate on taking deep breaths." Mel said with a smile.

"You alright Mel? Do you need me to take over?" Jess asked, kneeling next to Mel.

"No, it's ok, I can keep the pressure on. Can you try and calm her down though? She's really starting to panic now, she thinks she's going to die." Mel asked.

Jess nodded and moved so that the girl could only look at her, "Hi, my name's Jess, can you tell me yours?"

The girl looked at her, her breath quick, "I'm Scarlet."

"How old are you?" Jess asked.

"Twenty, today. We were celebrating my birthday." Scarlet said, and then she started to cry. Jess placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort, and noticed that she was shivering. She pulled her jacket off and placed it around Scarlet's shoulders.

"What a way to spend your birthday! But at least you'll remember it?" Jess said with a small smile. Scarlet laughed shakily.

"I guess so." she said.

"My twentieth birthday I was heavily pregnant, so I couldn't drink, I couldn't go out or anything! Me and my fiancée just went out to dinner." Jess said.

"You look too young to have children!" Scarlet said in shock.

"He would be three now, so yeah, I guess I was young when I had him." Jess said fondly.

"I can't imagine having a baby now!" Scarlet said, thinking about it. Jess could hear Callum shouting at people.

"Get back! You've been told to move back! Now give this girl some room!" Callum shouted to the crowd. When the crowd had moved back slightly, Callum knelt down by his two officers. "How're you doing?" he asked Scarlet.

She nodded at him, "Ok I think."

He smiled, "Good. The ambulance will be here in a minute, ok?" Callum could feel someone tapping his shoulder. He turned to see man, "Look sir, could you get back please?"

"Please, I need to get out of here, the crowd keep pushing me forward." the man said quickly, sweat trickling down his face.

"Just move back. An ambulance is coming for this girl in a minute and it won't be able to get through. Now move back!" Callum ordered.

"Please..." the man said, tapping Callum again.

"I have told you over and over to get back, now do it before I arrest you!" Callum shouted. The man looked uncertain and was moving back but the crowd surged forward again. He stood over Callum's shoulder, tapping him again. Callum turned and shoved the man back, then turned back to Scarlet. The man fell to the floor, taking others with him, and began to have a fit.

"Sarge!" Jess shouted, getting to her feet and running to the man, moving people away from him, and holding his head steady.

"What happened?" Smithy asked, running over.

"I don't know, he was moved back by Sergeant Stone and he fell and started to fit. We're going to need another ambulance." Jess said hurriedly. As Smithy radioed for an ambulance, Jess exchanged a look with Callum.

*

Back at the station, things were rapidly starting to become bad for Callum. It had just been found that a member of the public had filmed the incident of him pushing the man away on a mobile, which had then been posted on a video sharing website. The video had been titled "Police brutality" and it had already had a hundred hits within an hour of it being put up. The Superintendent had spoken to Gina about it, and they were deciding what to do. To top it off, the area Commander was visiting in connection with the incident. Callum hadn't yet been told about the video, because Gina wanted to talk to Smithy first.

"Ma'am, you wanted to see me?" Smithy asked as he entered Gina's office.

"Yes, take a seat." she said, indicating the chair in front of her desk. "You know Sergeant Stone fairly well don't you?"

"I guess so, but PC Hunter knows him the best." Smithy answered.

"Yes but she is also dating him and would be biased. Would you say that he would be violent towards a member of the public?" Gina asked, straight to the point.

Smithy didn't even have to think about it, "No ma'am he wouldn't. He didn't hit that man earlier, he pushed him away."

"Are you sure? Did you see it clearly?" Gina asked.

"Not clearly, but clear enough to see that it wasn't a punch." Smithy said confidently.

"Do you know that a video of the incident has been posted online?" Gina asked.

Smithy looked taken aback, "No ma'am I didn't. Have many people seen it?"

"Yes, and they're demanding that the police officer be sacked and charged immediately. They're all quoting police brutality and such, you know, the usual. I need the troops to do their notes as accurately as they can and give them to me as soon as possible. Oh and Smithy?" Gina asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Smithy replied.

"No-one else it to know about this yet. I need to talk to Sergeant Stone first." Gina said with a curt nod.

"Ma'am." Smithy said with understanding.

*

An hour later and Callum was sat in the Sergeants office after being confined to station duties. The Inspector had just finished talking to him about the video. He couldn't believe that they seriously thought he would punch a civilian. He knew he could be tough sometimes, but that was only on those who really deserved it. His eyes were glued to the computer screen as he watched the video. He paused it at the point where he was supposed to have punched this man. He could clearly see that he had pushed the man away using an open palm, there was no way that could be classed as a punch. He was distracted from this when the door to the office opened. Mel was stood in the door.

"Come in PC Ryder." Callum said, leaning back in the chair, folding his hands across his stomach.

"Sarge, I just wanted to say thanks for earlier. You really calmed me down." Mel said, and then she looked behind her before shutting the office door, "As a thanks, I'll tell the Superintendent and the Inspector that I saw you push the man away, not punched him."

Callum held up a hand, stopping her. He smiled grimly, "That's very kind of you Mel, but I can't let you do that. Go on, I'm sure you've got a lot of paperwork to do."

"But sarge..." Mel began to protest.

"No Mel, go." Callum said firmly but kindly. Mel sighed, but nodded and walked out.

*

A short while later there was another knock on the office. Callum didn't look up to see who it was when he called for them to come in.

"I bought you coffee and a sandwich, and also some cake." Jess said quietly, placing the food on Callum's desk. She walked over to the windows and pulled the blinds shut.

"Thanks. I needed this." he said gratefully, eating the food.

"What's happening? All we've been told is that a man has made an accusation and there's a video online of you punching someone." Jess said, perching on the corner of Callum's desk.

He swallowed and sighed before answering, "Someone filmed me pushing that bloke back, but they've been saying I punched him and caused him to have a fit. The Super has seen it, and now I'm confined to the station while they figure it out. And the Commander is coming."

"What? The Commander?" Jess asked, shock, her eyes wide.

Callum nodded, "Yeah, so it must be bad."

It hurt her to see Callum looking like that; the job was part of his life and he loved it. If he wasn't allowed to do it anymore, it would break him. "I'm sure it's just routine. They know you wouldn't hit someone!"

Callum placed a hand on her thigh, "It's politics Jess. I could lose my job because of the politics. They're going want to show the public that they don't tolerate this kind of thing."

"They can't! I won't let them. Now you eat up, I'll be back soon." Jess said in a determined voice. She swooped down and kissed him before leaving the office.

*

"Pc Hunter, what can I do for you?" Gina asked, looking up from reading the notes of the fight that night.

"He didn't punch that man, ma'am." Jess said.

"And can you tell me that for sure?" Gina asked, eyebrows raised.

Jess paused, "He wouldn't hit a member of the public. He told that man repeatedly to move back, and he didn't listen. Sergeant Stone had no choice but to push him back."

"So he did push him?" Gina questioned.

"Yes ma'am, but it was with an open palm. He didn't punch him." Jess said strongly.

"Jess, you didn't see it happen. I can't take your word for it, I can't use you as a witness because you didn't see it happen." Gina said wearily.

"But surely I can be a character witness for him?!" Jess demanded.

"PC Hunter, if this did go to court, they would just laugh at you, because you are in a relationship with Sergeant Stone, so of course you would give him a perfect character witness. And on top of that you're a police officer, you know how to play the courts." Gina explained.

"Please ma'am, you can't let him go down for something he didn't do!" Jess begged.

"I'm doing everything I can, believe me. I don't think he did it either. But now the Commander is coming, and it'll be out of my hands. I am sorry." Gina said sadly.

*

Callum was called up to the Superintendent's office a few hours later. The Superintendent and Commander Kennedy were behind the desk, while Callum and Gina stood in front of them.

"Now Sergeant Stone, the man isn't going to pursue the criminal charges." the Super said.

Callum breathed an internal sigh of relief, but kept his face steady, "However, it's unacceptable having videos posted online of one of my officers handling a member of the public with such force." Callum stiffened. "We will be holding an internal investigation. We need to show the public that we deal with these allegations in the appropriate way, and that being a police officer doesn't make you invincible to the law."

Callum laughed bitterly, "So it comes down to politics and the public image. What a surprise."

"Sergeant." Gina reprimanded.

"I'm going to have to ask for your warrant badge. From the end of this shift, you are suspended from duty." the Super said seriously. Callum just looked at the Super and Commander Kennedy and shook his head in disgust. He reached into his pocket for his warrant badge and slammed it down on the desk. Then he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Sir, he's right. This is about the media isn't it? You're worried what they'll say." Gina said, keeping her voice steady.

"No Gina, it's not just about that. I want to know if the man was punched or pushed, and I want to clear Stone's name." the Super said with a steel in his voice.

"Fine, but you can be the one to tell my officers that you've just suspended their sergeant who has done nothing but support them." Gina said fiercely, leaving the room.

"Well, that could have gone better." Commander Kennedy said.

*

"Callum?" Jess called into the house. She took her key out the front of the door, locking it behind her. She walked through the house to the kitchen where the lights were on. "Callum?"

"In here." he called, and Jess followed his voice. He was sat at the kitchen table with a glass of something in front of him. Jess picked the glass up and sniffed its contents; it was whiskey. She handed him the glass back, not wanting to deny him.

"What happened? I waited for you but Smithy said you'd already gone." Jess asked gently, pulling her chair next to his.

"I got suspended." he muttered.

"What? But you were cleared of criminal charges!" she cried.

"Yep, but as I said, politics." Callum replied, sipping his whiskey.

"This is unbelievable! What did the Inspector say?" Jess asked, taking one of his hands in hers and rubbing them.

"She's on my side all the way. She's looked at the different videos of the incident, and she said it's quite clear that I pushed and not punched the man. She's going to fight for my reinstatement." Callum said.

"Well that's one thing. And all of us are on your side. And Smithy as well, he was talking to the Inspector about it I think. We're going to make them reinstate you, don't worry." Jess said confidently.

"But what if you can't? What if I get fired? I will never be able to work as a police officer again!" Callum said in despair.

Jess didn't know what to say. She had no idea how to help him, because she could be wrong, and then he wouldn't thank her. "I don't know honey, I don't know."


	24. The Bells

**Jeez this took a while! I am sorry, I've had so much crappy homework lately and I've just started a new job! But here it is, so enjoy! Thanks as always to Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Emmy and Georgie**

A week had passed since his suspension and he was going crazy. Callum lived for his job, so when his job was suddenly snatched away from him, he didn't know what to do with himself. It was harder every time Jess left the house for work, because it wasn't like she could tell him how things were going. They were sat in the living room cuddled up in the front of the fire. Jess had made them toad in the hole for dinner, and now they were sat with a glass of wine. Callum hadn't said a lot, but then again, since his suspension he hadn't been in the best of spirits. Her eyes were drifting shut when Callum spoke. The rumble of his chest made her sit up and twist so that she was facing him.

"How was work?" he asked her neutrally.

She smiled briefly, "Well, let's just say that we're doing the bare minimum we can without getting sacked."

"What?" Callum asked, confused.

"Well until they reinstate you, we will do our jobs, but that's it. We're not going any further. We're not going to stay on after our shift is finished even if we're mid case. Because it's not fair. We don't want to work for a Superintendent who sacks a brilliant Sergeant simply because of politics." Jess said righteously.

"So that's why you were actually home on time?" Callum asked.

"Yep. Smithy asked me if I could stay longer, and I hated saying no to him, but he understands why. And he said if he wasn't having his arm twisted, he would join me." Jess answered.

"Why's he having his arm twisted?" Callum asked, intrigued.

"Both him and the Inspector are fully in support of you being reinstated, but what with Commander Kennedy still hanging around like a bad smell pulling all the strings, they have no choice but to comply." Jess said sadly.

"I just wish they would make their mind up already. It's winding me up not knowing whether I can still call myself a sergeant or not." Callum said heatedly.

"I know honey." Jess said, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"But you don't. That's the thing. I know you mean well, but you don't know what it feels like." Callum said, perhaps more harshly than he meant. Jess just froze and her face went blank.

"Fine. I'll just leave you alone then cause I don't understand what it feels like." Jess said, her voice void of any kind of emotion. She grabbed her wine glass from the table and started to walk out the living room.

"Jess come on!" Callum said. Jess paused, turned around and walked back over. Callum thought she was coming back to sit with him until she grabbed the wine bottle as well before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

*

The next morning, Jess got up before Callum was awake. She was still pissed at him, and she knew that he had a point, but all she was trying to do was be a supportive girlfriend. Just thinking about it made her angry though. She twisted her long hair into a bun and was just leaving the bedroom when Callum called her.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?" he muttered, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"I didn't know whether I wanted to talk to you yet. And I don't think I do." Jess said over her shoulder as she carried on out the room and out the house. Callum just sighed, collapsing against the pillows. Women, he thought to himself, internally rolling his eyes.

*

Jess had been on shift for only ten minutes when Sally asked her what was wrong.

"Oh me and Callum had a tiff last night, nothing major." Jess said with a strained smile.

"You sure?" Sally asked, walking with Jess to briefing.

"Yep. He's just going stir crazy being locked up in the house and said something which he could have phrased better. I'm just letting him boil." Jess said with a small laugh. As they walked past reception Mel stuck her head out.

"Are you two doing anything?" she asked them.

"No why?" Jess asked, pausing mid stride.

"I've got a woman here who says her daughter has gone missing." Mel explained, signalling over her shoulder to the frantic woman pacing in reception.

"Shouldn't it go to CID?" Sally queried.

"I've just rung up; they said that they're too busy at the minute and to give it to uniform until they have time." Mel said rolling her eyes.

"Charming. Yeah, we'll just clear it with Smithy then we'll be through." Jess said with a smile.

"Thanks." Mel said happily. Jess and Sally carried on walking and were just about to walk through to briefing when they caught Smithy.

"Sarge, Mel's got a woman in reception claiming her daughter has gone missing. CID can't take it cause they're too busy, so they told her to get uniform to do it until they're ready. Can we take it?" Sally asked.

"Bloody CID! We're not their slaves!" Smithy said frustratedly.

"Can we take it?" Jess prompted.

"Yeah that's fine. Let me know how it goes." Smithy said with a nod as he walked through to the briefing room.

*

Twenty minutes later, Jess and Sally were sat in the room just off reception, consoling the woman in front of them. Catherine Stevens was hysterical. Her daughter Kimberly was only fifteen, and she had been missing for two days. She had told Catherine that she was staying at a friend's for the night, but when Catherine had rung the friend's house asking what time she needed to pick Catherine up, Kim's friend had been confused and told her that Kim wasn't there. Catherine had gone round Kim's other friends, but no-one had seen her.

"She never does anything like this. She always tells me where she's going, she never lies." Catherine said desperately.

"Alright Mrs Stevens. We're going to do our best to find her. Now can we ask you some questions about Kimberly?" Jess asked in a comforting voice. Catherine sniffed, wiped her eyes with a tissue then nodded.

"Ok. Has she been acting any differently lately?" Sally asked, pulling out her pad and a pen.

Catherine thought back over the past few weeks. "Now that you mention it, she was spending more time than usual in her room, but she said it was because she had more homework. She's coming up to her GCSE's, so I didn't think anything of it."

"Do you know if she's been having any problems at school?" Jess asked.

"No she hasn't. She's a good girl; she always goes to school and works her hardest. Her teachers have nothing but praise for her." Catherine said, willing the officers to believe her.

"Has she got a boyfriend?" Sally questioned.

Catherine shook her head, "No." And then she paused.

"Mrs Stevens?" Jess prompted.

"She told me there was a boy, but then she didn't say anything else about it." Catherine said.

"Was this boy from school? Or did she meet him somewhere else?" Sally asked.

"He wasn't from school. Kim is always saying how immature the boys from school are. But she didn't tell me where she met him." Catherine said, wiping her eyes again as fresh tears fell.

"Alright Mrs Stevens, you're being very helpful." Jess said with a smile, "Just a few more questions. Did Kim ever meet up with the boy? Or did she tell you his name?"

"She said his name was Milo, but that's it. And she's never met up with him, she would have told me. We tell each other everything, me and Kim. There's no way she would keep this from me." Catherine said adamantly, her body tensing, as if waiting for the officers to defy what she was saying.

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Sally replied in a soothing voice. "Have you got any recent pictures of Kim that we could have?"

Catherine fumbled in her bag, emptying the contents on the table. Finally she pulled out a picture. She smoothed it out on the table, just looking at it for a moment before handing it to Jess, "This was taken last year. She looks pretty much the same though."

"Thanks Mrs Stevens. One final question. Has Kim got any siblings?" Jess asked, handing the picture to Sally.

"Yes, I've got a son. Why?" Catherine asked, confused.

"Would it be possible to talk to him?" Jess asked.

"What for? What has he got to do with it?" Catherine asked, suspicious.

"We just want to know if he knows anything. Siblings are more likely to tell each other more than they tell their parents. He might know something that you don't." Jess said softly.

"Oh, well, I can call him and get him to come here if you want." Catherine offered.

"That would be great. If you just want to wait in here, a colleague will wait with you while we go and talk to our Sergeant." Sally said kindly.

"Thank you. I didn't think you would take it seriously." Catherine said quietly.

"Why not?" Jess asked curiously.

"Well you lot haven't got very good press at the minute." Catherine said, feeling guilty for saying it as soon as she saw Jess' face harden. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Not it's fine. We'll be back in a minute." Sally said, a false smile plastered on her face as she dragged Jess from the room.

*

They knocked briskly on the Sergeants office door. "Come in!" Smithy called.

"Sarge, we've just been speaking to Catherine Stevens, the mis-pers mother." Jess said, taking the seat that Smithy offered.

"First impressions?" Smithy asked, looking at the two blonde officers.

"Catherine mentioned something about Kimberly meeting a boy called Milo. She said this Milo wasn't at school, and she doesn't know where Kim met him. It seems a bit suspicious. Kim lied to her mum; she told Catherine she was staying at a friend's but when Catherine called to find out when to collect her, the friend told her that she wasn't there. Catherine has checked around all her friends and her haunts, but she's no-where to be found." Sally explained.

"Are you thinking it could be something to do with this boy Milo?" Smithy asked.

Jess and Sally nodded, "We've asked Catherine to ask her son to come in, to see if he knows anything more about it. But we can ring the school to find out if there are any Milo's there that Kim knows." Jess suggested.

"Yeah, and if there isn't a Milo there, we need to find out where she met him. Head up to CID, see if they are free yet." Smithy said, dismissing them.

*

Jess and Sally walked into CID and were surprised to see that the officers didn't seem to be doing much.

"I thought you lot had too much work to do that you couldn't take a mis-per case?" Jess said sarcastically as she perched on Mickey's desk.

"What mis-per case?" Mickey asked.

"The one that Mel rang up for someone to take?" Sally added.

"Yes PC Armstrong, we are busy. We've just had a big case and the paperwork still isn't done." Max said, striding through the doors.

"No offense, but it doesn't look like anyone is still doing paperwork." Jess said, not caring if she got in trouble for being cheeky to him. Max stopped, his dark eyes boring into hers.

"Well PC Hunter, seeing as you are only a police constable, maybe you can be forgiven for not understanding how us detectives work." Max said coldly. Jess smacked Mickey on the arm as he started to laugh.

"Yeah Jess, us detectives have a lot of important things to do that someone like you can't understand." Mickey said in a snooty voice.

"Shh Webb!" Jess said with a laugh.

"So are you free or what?" Sally asked.

"Me and Stevie are. What have you got then?" Mickey asked as Stevie walked over.

"Fifteen year old Kimberly Stevens. She's been missing for two days, she told her mum she was staying at a friend's but lied. Her mum has been looking for her everywhere, at her friends and at her haunts, but she is nowhere to be found. Her mum did mention a boy Kim had met called Milo, but she doesn't think Kim would meet him without telling her. We've asked Catherine to call her son in to find out if he knows anything more about where Kim has gone." Jess filled in, handing them a photocopy of the picture of Kim.

"So we're going to call Kim's school, see if there are any boys called Milo that Kim knows." Sally added.

"Is the son on his way in?" Stevie asked, and just then Jess' phone rang.

"PC Hunter." she said professionally. She listened to the person on the other end, nodded, and then said, "Ok cheers Mel, we'll be down in a minute."

"Is he here?" Stevie guessed.

"Yep, just shown up now." Jess said with a nod.

"Right then, you come with me and we'll go talk to him. Mickey, if you and Sally go to the school rather than ringing them, talk to Kim's friends, talk to her teachers you know, the usual." Stevie said.

"Yes sarge. Come on Sal." Mickey said, leading the way out of CID.

"Right then Jess, let's go." Stevie said with a smile, walking down to reception.

*

"This is my son Harry. He's seventeen." Catherine said when she saw Jess appear with Stevie.

"Hi Harry. I'm Jess, and this is DS Stevie Moss. Do you want to come through?" Jess said kindly, leading Harry and Catherine through to the informal interview room.

"Ok Harry, we just want to ask you some questions about Kim. Is that alright?" Stevie asked, settling in a seat opposite the boy. Harry nodded, looking surprisingly unconcerned for someone whose sister had been missing for two days.

"Has Kim ever mentioned a boy called Milo to you?" Jess asked, watching Harry's face carefully. Harry's eyes darted to his mothers face and then to the two officers.

"She might have. Why?" he asked, his chin jutting out in defiance.

"Harry! Don't get all smart arsey! Just tell them what you told me!" Catherine begged.

"Harry?" Stevie prompted. Harry sighed.

"Fine. Yes she did mention Milo." Harry said.

"Who is he? Where did she meet him?" Jess asked.

"He's just a guy. Kim says he's nineteen." Harry answered, "She met him on facebook."

Stevie and Jess exchanged a look, and alarm bells started to go off in their heads. "On Facebook?" Stevie confirmed.

"Yeah, that's what I said isn't it?" Harry said.

"Harry! Don't be so rude! Sorry." Catherine said apologetically to the officers.

"It's fine Mrs Stevens. Harry, do you know if Kim ever went to meet Milo?" Jess asked carefully. She saw Harry look at his mother in a worried way. Jess realised he didn't want to say whatever he had to say in front of his mother. "Mrs Stevens, how about we go for a coffee in the canteen?" Jess suddenly said. Stevie looked at her confused. Jess bent down so she could whisper in Stevie's eat, "Harry won't open up while his mother is there." Stevie nodded and smiled at Mrs Stevens.

"Me and Harry will be fine Mrs Stevens. You go with Jess." Stevie said with a smile. As soon as Jess and Catherine had left the room, Stevie turned back to Harry. But she didn't even have to ask him again, it all came blurting out.

"She went to meet him two nights ago. He added her on Facebook, and they got talking. He kept asking her to go meet him, but she kept saying no. Then these girls were really mean to her at school, calling her frigid and teasing her for not having sex. And that's when she decided she would meet him." Harry blurted.

"Do you know where she went to meet him?" Stevie asked urgently, pen poised.

"Erm, she said something about a motel not too far away from her school." Harry said, wracking his brains.

"A motel?" Stevie said, and the alarm bells going off in her head were nearly deafening.

"I know it sounds bad, but Kim isn't stupid. She isn't." Harry pleaded, as if trying to convince himself.

"Why didn't you tell your mum?" Stevie demanded.

"Because Kim text me yesterday evening telling me she was fine and would be back today." Harry said on the offensive now.

"Can I have a look?" Stevie asked, hand out.

"Sure." Harry replied, digging in his pocket. He got his phone out, found the message and handed it to Stevie.

ME AND MILO R HAVING A GOOD TIME, HE UNDERSTANDS ME! WILL C U 2MOZ, THANX 4 NOT TELLING MUM. LOVE YOU!

"Harry, I'm going to need to take your phone ok?" Stevie said.

"What? Why?" Harry demanded.

"Because we need to find your sister, she could be in danger." Stevie said simply, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.


	25. Scalding Water

**This took a while to do, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, but I wanted to make it as dramatic as possible. I'm sure you all know that the Bill has been axed, which I'm very annoyed at. I thought the 9pm format was actually pretty good, so I'm gutted that it's been axed. Where else am I going to get my Callum Stone fix from?! Anyway, thank you as always to my continually amazing reviewers Hollie, Jo, Aileen, Emmy and Georgie. You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

Stevie had told Jess to take a quick break while she went through Harry's phone to try and triangulate where the last message from Kim had been sent from. Jess sat down in a seat in the canteen next to the radiator. She held her coffee tightly in her hands just letting the warmth flow through her. She realised there was no way she would be able to leave work on time tonight, and she didn't want to either. She wanted to find Kim. She decided that she should ring Callum, just to let him know that she would be late. She pulled her phone from her pocket, scrolling through until she got the home number. Callum answered near enough on the first ring.

"Are you sitting on top of the phone?" Jess said jokingly.

"What?" Callum asked, confused.

"Well I'd barely rung the number when you picked up. Anyway, I'm just ringing to let you know I'm gonna be late tonight, so don't wait up." she said, blowing on the steaming coffee.

"Big case?" Callum asked, almost wistfully.

"A fifteen year old girl has gone missing after meeting a guy on Facebook." Jess said sadly. There was silence down the end of the phone. "Callum?"

"Jess, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't want to upset you, but I'm just so frustrated here, not doing anything all day. I'm no use here." Callum said quickly.

"It's ok honey, I know. I was just fed up of the whole situation at work, and I know it must be so much worse for you." Jess said quietly, sipping her coffee.

"Do you know something?" Callum asked, sounding a bit happier.

"Hmm?" Jess questioned.

"I do love you." he said, and Jess could hear the smile in his voice. She started to laugh.

"Well, I'm glad." she said cheekily, "Oh and by the way..."

"Yes?" Callum questioned.

"I love you too." Jess said with a smile. She hung up and put the phone back in her pocket, heading back to CID.

*

Jess walked through the double doors to CID and ran nearly smack bang into Commander Kennedy.

"Sorry." she mumbled, trying to sidestep her to find Stevie.

"No that's ok." the Commander said. The Commander studied her closely and then said, "Are you Sergeant Stone's partner?"

Jess stopped shortly, "Yes why?"

"Could I have a word please?" the Commander asked.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm needed on an important case." Jess said, trying to maintain polite but really not wanting to talk to the bitch who had an impact in getting Callum suspended.

The Commander smiled tightly, "You don't like me."

"I didn't say that. As I said, I'm busy. Excuse me ma'am." Jess said offering a small smile.

"I'm sure Detective Moss can spare you for five minutes. Follow me." the Commander said, and there was doubt that Jess had to go with her. They walked along the corridors in silence to the office that the Commander was using. She sat behind her desk and offered Jess the chair in front of it. Jess stood instead. "How is Sergeant Stone doing?"

Jess held back the derisive laugh that was about to leave her lips, "Oh he's doing brilliantly considering he's been suspended for something he didn't do."

The Commander raised an eyebrow at the rude officer, "Excuse me?"

"We've all the seen the clips. It's obvious that Callum pushed the man with an open palm because the man wouldn't listen to Callum. I was there!" Jess said, the anger flaring deep in her.

"PC Waite, is that your name?" the Commander asked.

Jess fought back the urge to hit the woman in front of her. Never had a woman made her feel so angry. "No, PC Hunter."

"Divorced?" the Commander asked with what the Commander obviously thought was her sympathetic face.

"Yes, after my husband systematically beat me up and put me in hospital, and before that was the death of our son. And once I did get divorced, my ex husband died. So yes, I am divorced. I don't see how this is relevant?" Jess questioned, arms folded tightly across her chest. The Commander looked shocked at what Jess had just said.

"I wanted to know what you thought the morale was like within the team." the Commander said, her hands steepled on the desk.

"It's quite low actually, but that could be because we've just lost a brilliant Sergeant." Jess said, trying to keep the sarcastic note out her voice.

"Would you say you were biased though?" the Commander questioned.

"No. I'm a professional." Jess said, and then thought that actually, she wasn't actually acting that professional right now, "Ask any of the team and they will tell you what a good Sergeant he is. Is that everything?"

The Commander surveyed her for a minute before nodding, "Thank you for your time PC Hunter. Rest assured, Sergeant Stone will hear the outcome soon."

"Oh well I'll be sure to tell him that." Jess said sarcastically.

*

The doors to CID were flung open as Jess crashed through them. She perched on the edge of Stevie's desk, desperately trying to stop the anger exploding out of her.

"Just seen Commander Kennedy?" Stevie asked coming to the desk with a bunch of files in her hand.

"Is it that obvious?" Jess sighed.

"I only ask cause she was looking for you earlier, I tried to put her off the scent but obviously she found you." Stevie said with an apologetic look.

"Thanks for trying to not let her find me. I don't even know what the agenda of our little "chat" was." Jess said, her forehead wrinkling in thought, "Anyway, how's it going?"

"We triangulated where the text came from, but we couldn't fix the location because it was sent while the person was on the move." Stevie explained, laying out some files on the cluttered desk.

"Where bout's was the signal?" Jess asked, looking at the map on the desk. Stevie pointed to a red circle which covered a small portion of the map.

"It could have come from anywhere within this circle. I've sent some officers out trying to see if there is anything of interest within the area. I've also got some techies down to Kim's house to retrieve her laptop, and once we're on the laptop we can try and figure out who this Milo bloke is." Stevie said, sitting back in her chair.

*

Two hours later and both uniform and the techies had finally got back to Stevie. Uniform had found nothing of particular interest around the area, and any CCTV that they could have used hadn't given them anything either. The techies had unlocked Kim's computer and delivered it to CID.

"Thanks guys." Stevie said with a smile as she placed the laptop on her desk. Jess grabbed a chair and sat next to Stevie as she began to go through the messages on the laptop. "Here, from Kim to Milo Wilson. Here's his profile, oh very buff looking. So..." Stevie perused all the information on Milo's profile, "He's nineteen and from Canley, what a coincidence. Look, here it says he's in a relationship with a certain Kim Stevens. Now, let's see what they've been sending to each other." Stevie went onto Milo's messages, and Jess and Stevie read them in shock. The messages were explicit to say the least.

"She's only fifteen, how does she know all this stuff?!" Jess said, frowning at the sentence she read.

"Kids just aren't kids anymore." Stevie said simply. "Right, let's print these off and go through them, see if there are any hints to who he actually is and where he might have taken her. Can you run the name Milo Wilson through PNC? No doubt it's a false name, but still worth a try." Stevie asked, walking to the printer and flicking through all the messages.

"Sure." Jess said, seating herself at an empty desk and quickly using the computer. She typed in Milo Wilson, and she couldn't say she was surprised when she saw what Milo Wilson really looked like. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes, and was also in his forties. Jess read through his arrests and her stomach immediately dropped. This wasn't good. "Stevie, you should see this."

Stevie looked at her questioningly and walked over. Her eyes skimmed across the information on the screen, and when she had read it all she let out a sigh, "If he's the one who has her, it's not good. Jeez, sexual assault, aggravated assault and a rape charge which was dropped."

"Should we get Kim's mum in?" Jess asked, looking up at her colleague.

"Yeah, I think we should. Let me get this address, and I'll go and ask the Inspector if I can steal some officers for a raid. Can you ring Kim's mum? Ask her if she can come in." Stevie asked, already heading out of the office.

Jess shook her head sadly before picking up the phone. She really hoped that her gut instinct was wrong in what it was telling her, because it wasn't good.

*

Stevie and a group of officers stood outside the last known address of Milo Wilson. The house was a small council house with an overgrown front garden. The front door was painted a dark blue, but all the paint was peeling off, giving it an uncared for look. Stevie looked at the house and then to the officers.

"Right, you all know the situation. We need to get in the house, find Milo, and find Kim. Ben, Nate and Tony, I'd like you round the back in case he runs. Mel, Millie and Sally, I want you further down the street keeping a watch on the house. Smithy, Jess and Leon, you're with me. Everyone clear?" Stevie asked.

"Yes Sarge." the officers said in unison.

"Right then, let's get Kim." Stevie said determinedly. All the officers went to their assigned spots. Leon grabbed the red enforcer from the van, holding it firmly in his arms as he walked up the path. Smithy, Stevie and Jess were right behind him, ready to run in. "Ok Leon." Stevie said with a nod. Leon swung back the enforcer and hit it against the door twice before the door finally gave way and opened. Smithy ran in as soon as the door had opened shouting "Police!" Stevie and Jess were right behind him. They ran into all the rooms, but they didn't find a single person.

"Clear!" Smithy shouted from downstairs.

"Sarge!" Jess shouted from what must have been Milo's bedroom. Both Stevie and Smithy ran into the room, followed closely by Leon. All three stopped short by what was in front of them.

"I think we found his room." Leon muttered, taking in all the pictures tacked onto the walls. There must have been hundreds of pictures of Kim here, some of her posing, some of her just smiling normally, and some of her topless. The officers took a few steps closer, not believing the amount of pictures here. Mixed in with the photos were some of the emails and other messages that Kim and Milo had exchanged as well.

"Stevie, look." Jess said quietly, pointing to a spot of red on the white bed sheets.

"Blood?" Smithy asked.

"Looks like it." Stevie replied, "Right, we need to get Eddie down here, crime scene photographers, and then we need to bag up all these photos and emails."

"If she's not here, where is she?" Leon asked, voicing the concern that they all shared.

"I don't know, I just don't know." Stevie said sadly.

*

All the officers had returned to the station, disappointed that they didn't find Milo and Kim. Kim had been missing for nearly three days now, and the officers knew that time could be running out for her. Stevie and Jess had sifted through all the photos and messages, tacking some of them onto the board, and leaving the others in plastic wallets. They were reading through the messages, seeing if there was anything they missed which could have alerted them to where Kim was. Jess was on the last message and wasn't feeling very hopeful, but something jumped out at her.

"Stevie, look. This is a message from Milo to Kim, sent the day before she went missing." Jess said, her voice taking on an urgent tone. She handed the piece of paper to Stevie, who skimmed through it.

"Station Road? That's not too far from Milo's house." Stevie murmured, pulling the map out from under all the papers on her desk. She placed a red dot on Station road, and then drew possible routes from Milo's house to Station Road. "There are only three routes he could have taken." Stevie said, tracing the three routes. "There must be some CCTV on these streets which could have picked him up. I'm gonna run down and see if Smithy can spare some officers for this. Won't be a minute." And with that, Stevie disappeared out of CID, leaving Jess to contemplate the message.

*

Smithy had assigned five of his officers to going through the CCTV from down each of the potential routes that Milo could have taken to meet Kim. Sally and Leon didn't catch him on the CCTV down route one, so they could get rid of that. Mel and Millie were going through route two, but they hadn't found anything yet. That left Nate checking the third route, with Jess helping.

"Sarge!" Mel said to Stevie, who was stood nearby.

"Have you got him?" Stevie asked, hurrying over.

"Look, this was the car registered to him on PNC. It comes out of his road, takes a left down Murray Street, and then left again into Irwin Road before doing a right into Station Road." Mel explained, pausing the tape as Milo's car pulled up onto Station Road.

"Oh Kim." Stevie said sadly, pointing out the blurry figure of Kimberly Stevens standing near to where the car pulled up. "Play it Mel." Mel pushed play, and the team watched as Milo got out the car and headed towards Kim. They all saw the shock on her face as she realised Milo wasn't who he said he was, and then she started to struggle, not wanting to go with him. They watched with sad eyes as Kim was pushed into the car by Milo, and how, when Milo got into his side of the car, Kim had opened her door and tried to escape. But Milo had grabbed her round the middle and forced her back in. Milo's car screeched off, and that was it. The team were silent for a minute, the knowledge that Kim could be in serious danger weighing heavy over them.

*

The CCTV footage of Kim being taken by Milo had been given to the local news stations to try and gather witnesses, and Milo's mug shot had been given to the tabloids, as well as Kim's latest school picture. Some people had rung in claiming they had seen a girl matching Kim's description in a car with a man matching Milo's description, and so far, the people who had rung in seemed to have been genuine. From what the callers had given them, they had been able to get CCTV to build a picture of where Milo had taken Kim, and to help them find her. Nate had gathered the CCTV which had finally led them to where Milo had stopped; 53 Broomfield Road. Millie had run the address through PNC, and it was listed as a known address of Milo's. The house was his mother's, who had died a few months earlier, and it seemed that Milo had moved in. Stevie had gathered a team and was quickly briefing them.

"This is it; we've got his last movements. We know he has Kim now, and we know that she didn't want to go with him. We have to find her and arrest Milo. Everyone knows what they're doing, right?" Stevie checked with her team. The officers in front of her nodded determinedly. "Let's go then."

*

Smithy smashed open the door to 53 Broomfield place, and six officers including Stevie ran in, all shouting "Police!" All of the downstairs rooms were clear, but there were clear signs that someone had been there recently. It was with some trepidation that Jess made her way up the stairs. She crept along the top hall to the only door which was shut. She grasped the doorknob tightly in her hand, twisting it carefully. As the door opened, a horrendous smell wafted out, and it was then that Jess knew they had been too late.

"Stevie!" Jess shouted. She didn't wait for Stevie before heading into the bedroom. She rounded the door, and immediately wished that she hadn't been the first to see this. On the double bed, Kim was lying across the bed on her side. She was completely naked, and there were scratches all down her body. Her hands were tied behind her back, there was a gag over her mouth, and her eyes were wide open and glassy, staring at nothing. Jess could see the tear tracks which had dried on Kim's face, and she felt her heart twist. Jess took a hesitant step forward, and had to cover her mouth, the smell was that strong. With her free hand, she pressed two fingers to Kim's neck. Kim was cold to the touch, and solid, and to top it off, there wasn't a pulse. She had been dead for a while. Jess had seen a few dead bodies over the years, but none had hit her as hard as this. It was only when arms went around her shoulders that she realised she had made a sound.

"It's ok Jess." Stevie said quietly.

"But we failed. She's dead Stevie. She was only 15, she shouldn't be dead." Jess said, her voice cracking.

"I know. But at least she's not at Milo's mercy anymore." Stevie said.

"Have they caught him?" Jess asked, turning to look at Stevie.

"Ben, Nate and Smithy found him hiding in the shed. They've called for a van; he'll be taken back to the nick. He didn't fight though; he knows what he's done." Stevie said sadly. "We better get back to the station and tell the mum and brother."

"Can I do it?" Jess asked.

"Are you sure?" Stevie asked, scanning Jess' face carefully.

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok then, you go back with the others; I'll ring Eddie and the photographers. Even though it didn't end how we wanted it to, you did a good job PC Hunter." Stevie said with a small smile.

"Thanks Sarge." Jess said sadly, making her way out of the house and back to the station.

*

Jess had never found it so hard to tell someone that their loved one was dead. Perhaps it was because she knew exactly what it was like to lose a child, perhaps it was because she felt guilt for not getting to Kim earlier, she wasn't sure. But she knew that she never wanted to be too late again if she could help it. As soon as she had told Catherine that her daughter was dead, she had sunk to the floor, not a sound coming out of her mouth. And then Harry had entered the room, took one look at his mother on the floor and realised that his sister was dead. He had ran to his mother, grasping her to him in his arms, sobbing so hard that eventually the noises stopped coming out. Jess had watched them cling together, trying to keep each other afloat on the sea of grief that had rapidly consumed them, and she had quietly left them. She changed into her civilian clothes and she went home.

*

When she opened the door to the house, there were no lights on. That was strange, seeing as it was nearly ten o'clock at night and Callum was normally in. She walked through to the living room, calling Callum. She really needed him right now. As she switched the living room light on, she saw a post it note on top of the phone. She picked it up and read it quickly.

"_Gone to station, Kennedy called me in. Fingers crossed it's good news. Might see you at the station; if not, back soon. Love you. C_" Jess ran her fingers over the raised writing, shutting her eyes. He would be home soon. She would be ok. She peeled off her jacket and slung it on the sofa. Her feet started walking, leading her to the bathroom. Her arm reached up to the shower, turning it on to hot. Her hands started to undress her, and not long after, she was stood naked, shivering in the cold bathroom. She stepped into the shower, the water almost scalding her. Her skin started to turn red, the water stinging her everywhere it hit her. She wasn't sure when the tears started, but she knew that they wouldn't stop. She couldn't tell how long she had been in there, but she knew she didn't want to ever come out. A sudden rush of cold air into the shower cubicle startled her, and she turned round to see Callum stood there, a look of understanding on his face. Her own face crumpled as she saw him, and he didn't hesitate in getting into the shower with her, fully clothed. He pulled her to him, her bare, wet skin hot against his clothes. The water poured over their heads, unrelenting.

"You're ok, I've got you now." Callum murmured to her, pressing his lips against her forehead. She couldn't say anything; all she could do was hold him close to her and never let him go.


	26. Starry Eyed

**I got this done as quickly as I could; I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it! Thank you as ever to the ever wonderful reviewers of mine Hollie, Em, Aileen, Georgie, Meg and Jo! Enjoy!**

Jess buried her head deep under the covers. She didn't want to get up today. She didn't want to do anything today. She just wanted to stay under these covers until the day had passed. But Callum had other ideas. He pulled the covers back slowly, the cold air wrapping itself around Jess' body. Goose bumps rose on her arms, and one arm emerged out the covers to try and pull them back over her.

"No, come on, get up!" Callum said sternly.

"I don't want to." she mumbled from under the covers.

"I've made you breakfast!" Callum replied. Jess peered out from the covers.

"You made breakfast? And you didn't burn the house down?" Jess said sarcastically.

"Yes, just for you, so come on." Callum said, grabbing Jess' dressing gown and handing it to her.

"Look I'm not in the mood today." Jess said grumpily, shrugging into her dressing gown.

Callum paused at the door, "I know. But at least eat breakfast, and maybe then we can go to the cemetery?"

Jess looked at him, and nodded.

_I'm running out of ways to make you see  
I want you to stay here beside me  
I won't be ok and I won't pretend I am  
So just tell me today and take my hand  
Please take my hand  
Please take my hand_

It was the first anniversary of Luke's death. Jess couldn't believe it had only been a year; to her it felt a lot longer. As Callum and Jess walked through the cemetery hand in hand, Jess kept her eyes on the ground. That way she wouldn't have to see death everywhere. All the trees looked skeletal, any flowers that had been placed on loved one's graves had wilted and shrivelled. Death was all around them. The flowers in Jess' hand made a crackling noise as the cellophane surrounding them moved; Jess set them down gently on the cold earth over Luke's coffin, her heart aching as she did so.

"Hey baby boy. It's mummy and Callum." Jess paused, not knowing what to say. She bent down and tenderly touched the headstone. Jess and Dan had decided they wanted a picture of Luke on his grave, and his face smiled out from behind the glass which held the picture in place. "I haven't seen you in a while, and I miss you so, so much. You would be three now! Such a big boy! Did you like the birthday card I bought you? I thought you would." Jess smiled sadly. "I hope daddy and granddad George are looking after you, and I hope you're looking after Ellie for me. I'll come visit you again soon, ok? Love you little man." Jess kissed the tips of her fingers, pressing them against the picture of him. She got up, and Callum took her cold hands in between his own, warming them up. She wiped a tear away, nodded at Callum, and they went home.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

On the way home, the couple dropped into the station. The night that Kim had been found dead, Callum had been called into the station by the Commander, informing him that he had been reinstated. He had been so happy, but he knew that it would be a while before they would let him do his job properly. So today, while Jess went to talk to Stevie about Kim's case, Callum went to see the Inspector about his shifts.

"Come find me when you're done talking to Stevie, ok?" Callum said to her as they split up. She nodded and walked up the stairs to CID. Stevie was sat at her desk, poring over paper.

"Stevie?" Jess said, startling Stevie, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright. I guess you came in to find out how it's going?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah. Has Milo confessed?" Jess asked, taking a seat.

Stevie pulled a face, "Yes and no."

"How so?" Jess asked.

"He's confessed that he abducted her and held her against her will at his house. But..." Stevie began, but Jess guessed what she was about to say.

"He says he didn't kill her?" Jess guessed, and Stevie nodded.

"Right. He says that he had gone downstairs to get some food for them. He heard a noise upstairs but just thought it was Kim. When he finally went upstairs, she was dead. He panicked and hid outside." Stevie explained.

"Why did he hide? Did he know we were coming?" Jess asked, confused.

"He thought that whoever had killed Kim would go after him as well, which is why he hid." Stevie carried on.

"Do you believe him?" Jess questioned.

"Tricky question." Stevie began. Jess waited for her to continue, "When he first said it, it just sounded like he was trying to get out of a murder charge. But when I watched the recording, he didn't exhibit any signs that he was lying. I've sent Eddie back to the house, seeing if there's anything that backs up what Milo has said, but until he gets back to me, we have no way of knowing."

"So we have no idea, if Milo is telling the truth that is, who this murderer is?" Jess asked, crossing her arms.

"Correct." Stevie said, leaning back in her chair.

"This case just gets better and better." Jess said bitterly.

"This case has been a hard one, that's for sure." Stevie said sadly, running her fingers through her short hair.

"Hard being an understatement." Jess replied sadly.

Stevie looked at Jess curiously, "This one hit you hard, didn't it?" Jess just nodded. "Maybe because of Luke?"

Jess bit her lip, "That's what I thought. This time of year...this day...I think it just got on top of me. I'll be good to go in a few days."

"I know this doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry." Stevie said sincerely.

"So am I." Jess said, smiling tightly at the detective before hurrying out CID to find Callum.

_It's so simple and you know it is  
You know it is, yeah  
We can't be to and fro like this  
All our lives_

Jess looked in the sergeant's office, in the male changing rooms, the male toilets, and the canteen, and still couldn't find Callum. She was about to give up and wait in his office when she heard his voice as well as Sally's. She stopped, and listened carefully.

"How's the preparations going?" she heard Sally ask.

"They're good, but it's a case of will she co-operate." Callum said quietly.

"I'm sure she will. She loves bonfire night, it shouldn't take much persuading." Sally said, and Jess could hear the smile in her voice.

"How's your little project coming along?" Callum asked.

"Very good. It's nearly finished, I just need a few more bits from you and then it's done." Sally said in an accomplished voice. Jess decided that she wanted to know what they were talking about, so she walked out from behind the wall and looked at the pair suspiciously. They looked suitably guilty.

"What are you two talking about?" Jess asked, looking from one to the other.

"If we told you, we'd have to arrest you." Sally said with a smile, winking at Callum as she walked off.

"Callum?" Jess questioned.

Callum pointed in the direction Sally had just walked, "What she said."

"You know I don't like surprises!" Jess pouted.

Callum laughed, "That's a lie! You love surprises; you just get frustrated when everyone else knows but you!"

"Does everyone else know this time?" Jess asked.

"Not everyone." Callum said in a teasing voice. He put an arm round Jess' shoulders, manoeuvring her out the station. "How's the case coming along?"

"Milo confessed to abducting Kim, but he says that he didn't kill her. Eddie has gone back to the house to see if there is any evidence supporting Milo's claims, but so far, nothing." Jess said, shivering in the bitter wind.

"It will all work out; you've all done too much hard work on this case for it not too." Callum said positively. They had just reached the car; Jess was looking at him curiously. "What?"

"Why are you so positive and cheerful?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Am I not allowed to be? I just got my job back!" Callum said with a grin.

Jess couldn't help but smile at the look on his face, "Of course you did. They couldn't not hire you back."

_You're the only way to me  
The path is clear  
What do I have to say to you  
For Gods sake, dear_

A week had passed, and the weather was now colder than ever. Jess wore at least three layers when in the house; five when out. Jess was sitting in the living room in front of the fire when Callum walked in.

"Shut the door!" Jess called. "You'll let a draft in!"

"You sounded like a right old woman then!" Callum said with a laugh.

"I don't care; I don't think I've ever been so cold in my life!" Jess said.

"Poor Jess! Maybe I should warm you up?" Callum questioned a sly look on his face.

Jess grinned, "Maybe you should. Come join me down here sergeant." Callum sat down on the floor next to Jess, the heat from the fire flowing over them. There was a loose strand of blonde hair in front of Jess' face, and Callum gently tucked it behind her ear. Jess moved forward until she was sat on Callum's lap, kissing him gently.

"I have the perfect idea for warming you up." Callum murmured, his lips against Jess' neck.

"Hmm, what would that be?" Jess asked, her voice silky in Callum's ear.

"Well..." Callum's lips came up to capture her own lips, and just as his hand was about to sneak up her top, the doorbell rang. Jess couldn't help but laugh as she clambered off Callum's lap. "Leave it!"

"I can't! What if it's important?" Jess called over her shoulder as she walked out the hall.

"It bloody better be." Callum mumbled, getting to his feet and following Jess.

"Sally! What're you doing here?" Jess asked as Sally stood on the doorstep, a rectangular flat box in her arms.

"Can I come in?" Sally asked, her teeth chattering. Jess moved to the side, letting her in. "Thanks."

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jess asked as Sally deposited her coat on the hanger.

"I just needed to talk to Callum about a case at work." Sally said, looking pointedly at Callum.

"Oh yeah, come with me Sal, I'll get you a cup of tea." Callum said, a look of knowing in his eyes.

"Am I missing something?" Jess asked, confused.

"Nope, nothing." Sally said with a smile as she followed Callum into the kitchen.

"Huh." Jess said with a shake of her head. She sat back down in front of the fire, waiting for them to come back in. A minute or two later, they returned, Callum handing Jess a steaming cup of tea. "All sorted?"

Sally nodded, "Yep. Are you coming to the bonfire party tonight at the fields?"

Jess pulled a face, "Sally, it's amazingly cold outside, I don't know if I want to stand outside freezing just to watch fireworks when I could watch them from the warmth of the house."

Sally looked at Jess dumbfounded, "Jess! You love bonfire night!"

"I know I do, but..." Jess began when Sally held up her hand.

"Nope, no buts, we're going out tonight and you're coming whether you like it or not." Sally said sternly.

"I'll handcuff her and carry her if I have to." Callum said with a smile.

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Jess complained.

"Sorry darlin', I want to go as well." Callum said, kissing her on the cheek.

Sally laughed and finished her drink, "Ok then, I better go, me and Nate are going shopping. So I'll see you down there at six? Text me when you're there and we can all meet up. Bye!"

"She's up to something." Jess said.

"How do you know?" Callum asked.

"Because she always talks a lot and gets really bossy when she's up to something. And you're up to something as well." Jess said, turning her gaze onto him.

Callum smirked, "I might be, but you'll have to kill me to find out."

Jess slowly got to her feet, never taking her eyes of Callum, "Would seducing the information out of you work?"

"It might do, but you'd have to try it." Callum said huskily, his hands pulling Jess to him so she toppled onto his lap. Jess smiled, running her fingers through his hair, swooping down to press her lips against his. Their lips moved together hungrily, seeking more. Jess began to tug at Callum's top, and Callum quickly let go of Jess to pull it over his head. She ran her hands up his chest, relishing the touch of his skin against hers. He unzipped her jacket, throwing it on the floor next to his discarded shirt. Her long sleeved top followed, and then her vest. She started to unzip his jeans, and as she did, they got caught off balance and fell onto the floor, Callum on top of Jess. They laughed, but Callum soon stilled Jess' lips with his own; he was hungry for her, and nothing could stop that right now.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

Jess and Callum had both showered and were getting ready to go out. Callum had chucked on some dark jeans with a black t-shirt and a dark grey shirt over the top, finished with a dark jumper. Jess had on her black baggy jeans, a white vest top, a blue and purple long plaid shirt, and a black jumper on top. She quickly plaited her damp hair, and then twisted it into a bun before slicking on some mascara and Vaseline. She finished off by pulling on her black biker boots and grabbing her woolly hat and scarf, and then she was good to go.

"I'm ready!" she sang to Callum, who was sat on the bed.

"Good! Let's go." Callum said, offering his hand to her. She slid her hand into his, and they left the warmth of the house to begin the walk to the fields.

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_

As they got closer to the fair they could hear all the noises from the rides, children laughing, the sound of chat, and the sounds of the stall owners trying to entice people to part with their money.

"I loved the fair when I was little. Mum and dad used to take me and Andy to the one that set up round the corner from us. We stopped going when Andy fell off one of the rides and cracked his head open." Jess said with a small laugh.

"Ouch." Callum said, grimacing.

"It was pretty gruesome. He was happy though cause he got what he called a "badass" scar which apparently girls dig." Jess said, rolling her eyes.

"He's got a point." Callum said, squeezing Jess' hand. They rounded the corner and suddenly the fair was in front of them. The lights from the rides all whirled into one long colour which was bright against the night sky. The smell of hot dogs and hamburgers floated over, as well as the sweet smell of candyfloss and other treats. The haunted house was to the left of them, the big wheel to the right, behind the wheel was the tea cup ride, and behind the haunted house was the coconut shy. There were so many different rides, so many things to do that Jess didn't know where to start! "Don't forget you need to text Sally." Callum reminded.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Jess said gratefully, pulling her phone out her pocket and quickly texting Jess where they were. "Let's go on the big wheel!"

Callum laughed at how child like Jess had become, "So much for not wanting to come out tonight!"

"Shush you!" Jess said as she dragged Callum to the ride. They got into their carriage, and the ride slowly started to move. Jess and Callum's carriage got higher and higher until they could see right over the whole fair. "Oh wow!"

Callum pointed to a small meadow just to the left of the rides, "We should go there and watch the fireworks." Jess looked then nodded.

"Happy bonfire night." Jess said quietly, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"How the hell did I end up with you?" Callum asked wonderingly.

_I can feel your heart beat through my shirt  
This was all I wanted, all I want  
Its all I want  
Its all I want_

Later, Jess and Callum had met up with Sally and the others. Most of the gang were there, and a nice surprise was that Stevie was there as well, with Smithy, which led to much ribbing on Smithy's part. Nate had his arm round Sally's shoulder, and Will and Ben were plotting something. Mel, Millie and Beth were trying to win a cuddly toy on the coconut shy, and Leon was chatting up the female stallholder.

"Where are you all going to watch the fireworks?" Jess asked the others, snuggling into Callum as a wind swept across the fields.

"Not sure, wherever we can get a good view." Sally said.

"Cause me and Callum..." Jess began but Callum cut her off.

"Are going to find somewhere in a minute." Callum finished, looking pointedly at Jess. She looked confused, but kept her mouth shut. Sally smiled in acknowledgment at Callum and nodded.

"Ok, well come find us whenever. We'll see you later; Nate promised he'd take me in the haunted house." Sally said with a smile at Nate, who grinned back.

"Alright then, we'll see you later." Jess said with a wave. She didn't notice that the whole gang was grinning at her, the knowledge of the surprise in store for her making them excited.

_Just say yes, just say there's nothing holding you back  
It's not a test, nor a trick of the mind  
Only love_

They finally emerged into the little meadow. The trees were few and far apart; it was perfect for seeing the fireworks.

"Come and sit over here." Callum said, taking her hand and pulling her with him. They sat on a tree stump in the middle of the meadow, Jess sitting between Callum's legs with her back pressed against his front. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Isn't it nice here? So quiet! And look at all the stars." Jess said in wonderment, looking above her at the twinkling balls of light which had long been extinguished.

"They sure are beautiful, but they're nothing compared to you." Callum whispered in her ear. Jess giggled.

"You cheesy man Callum Stone! But I like it." Jess whispered back.

"They'll be starting in a minute." Callum said, and on cue, the first bang of the night went off. A massive gold firework exploded over their heads, filling the sky with gold. It was followed by a green one, which when it exploded, set off smaller red ones. Then a big multicoloured one went off, and a silver one, a blue one, a red one, a pink one. So many beautiful colours blending in the night sky, a light show seemingly just for them. Jess ohhed and ahhed, not realising she was doing it, and Callum smiled. He hadn't seen her so relaxed and happy in what felt like months, but things were going to get even better. As the last of the fireworks went off, Jess sighed contentedly.

"Wasn't that amazing!" Jess said.

"It was. But it doesn't finish there." Callum said mysteriously.

"There's more? I thought they were finished?" Jess asked, turning to look at him.

"There's one more. Look over there." Callum said pointing straight ahead of them to a patch of trees. "OK!" Callum shouted to someone.

"Callum, what are you doing?" Jess asked.

"Just look!" Callum ordered, pointing. And then Jess saw it. In front of them, the trees had suddenly lit up with the finale of the nights fireworks. In bright red, the words "Marry me Jess" exploded into colour. They shimmered brightly against the black background, and Jess could barely believe this was happening. Callum had proposed to her using fireworks! He'd used fireworks! He'd proposed! Then she felt something being placed in her hands. She looked down to see a photo album. "Open it." She did as she was told, flipping through the pictures. They were pictures of them together from so many different events, and they all had funny captions written underneath by Callum. The album was nearly full, except for one picture slot at the end. In that particular picture slot was a photo of the proposal fireworks which were still glowing in front of them, and in the caption slot, Callum had written, _The place where we got engaged._ She stood up and turned so she could see Callum properly. He had a worried look on his face, but that changed to a beaming smile as he saw tears streak down her face, as he saw her lips turn into a smile. He took the photo album out of her shaking hands and gently placed it on the tree stump. Then he got down on one knee and presented her with a delicate white gold engagement ring with a tiny diamond set in the middle. "So what do you say?" he asked her.

"I think if I said no after you'd gone to all this effort, I would be the biggest bitch of the century!" Jess said, her voice wobbling through the tears.

"That's a yes then?" Callum asked hopefully, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Of course it is silly!" Jess squealed, jumping into his arms, her arms wrapped around him tightly. "I love you so much!"

Callum laughed, "I'm so in love with you Jessica Hunter, it's unreal." Their lips pressed together to the sounds of applaud as all their friends emerged out of the trees to congratulate them. There was one thing that Jessica Hunter knew for sure: this man was the one she was going to spend her life with.

_Just say yes, coz I'm aching and I know you are too  
For the touch of your warm skin  
As I breathe you in_

**Song: Just Say Yes- Snow Patrol**


	27. Can't Handle the Heat

Next chapter is done! Big thank you to Aileen, Littlebit100, Hollie, Jo, Krissie and Em. You're lovely comments spur me on! Enjoy!

Jess was dreaming. She dreamt that she was walking down the aisle towards Callum. As she stood opposite him, he began to say his vows. But instead of words coming out his mouth, a ringing noise was, like the ringing of a phone. The ringing got louder and louder, and she could feel herself pulling into consciousness. Her eyes flickered open; the bedroom was still dark. Callum was stirring beside her, his hand groping for the phone on his side of the bed.

"'Ello?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with a fist. "Yeah she's awake. Yeah, I'll pass you over." Callum lay down, handing the phone to Jess, "It's Stevie, she says it's urgent."

"Hello?" Jess said quietly.

"Hi Jess it's Stevie. I'm really sorry to be ringing you this early." Stevie said apologetically. Jess glanced at the clock; it was five o'clock in the morning. "Eddie has just rung me letting me know that the results from the samples he took from Milo's house have come back." Jess was suddenly more alert.

"Did it back up Milo's story?" Jess asked.

"It did indeed. He's found some partial prints which he compared to the prints we have of Milo Wilson; they don't match. So he's got the prints with him and he's put them on the computer ready to run through the system. So it looks like Milo didn't kill her, it was as he said." Stevie said, slightly shocked herself that two men had done such awful things to Kim.

"So what do we charge him with? Grooming, abduction and rape?" Jess queried.

"Yeah, we can't charge him with the murder, not until we've checked this new lead out." Stevie replied. "I'm gonna get into work for about six-ish to try and catch the new guy. I was hoping, seeing as you've been on this case since the beginning, that you wouldn't mind coming in with me? I think it's owed to you to see it through to the end." Stevie asked.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all. I was due in for seven anyway. I'll see you at the nick at six then." Jess said, running a hand through her hair.

"Ok, cheers Jess. Sorry again for waking you." Stevie said.

"It's alright, I'm just glad we're getting somewhere. Bye." Jess said with a smile, hanging up. She passed the phone back to Callum who placed it back on the cradle. He rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow.

"You got the guy?" he asked her.

"Eddie compared the partial prints to Milo's, they're not a match. That means his story is looking more and more valid as we go. Stevie has got the prints, so she's getting in for six to run them through the PC. I'm gonna go in early as well, I want to be there when we identify the bastard." Jess said firmly.

"Ok, do you want a lift in?" Callum asked, trailing a finger down her bare arm. Goose bumps rose on her arm and she shivered.

"No it's ok, you're shift doesn't start til seven does it? There's no point hanging around the station for an hour." Jess said with a smile, "Thanks anyway."

"Can I go back to sleep now then ?" Callum asked with a cheeky smile.

"Of course honey, you just go ahead and sleep while I go catch the murderer. I'm going for a shower, I'll see you later at work." Jess said, kissing his closed eye lids gently.

"See you later darlin'. Be careful." Callum said, his voice heavy with approaching sleep.

"I'm always careful." she whispered as she gathered her clothes up and left the room, shutting the door slowly behind her.

* * *

Jess stumbled through into CID just after six. She loved how quiet the station was at this hour; it was amazing how much paperwork could be done! Sometimes she came in an hour early just to clear her paperwork. She walked over to Stevie's desk where the blonde detective was sitting, her feet propped up on the desk.

"Coffee?" Jess asked, offering the blonde a cup of steaming coffee.

"Cheers, lifesaver!" Stevie said gratefully, taking a long sip of the bitter coffee, "Mmm, lovely."

"So, got anything yet?" Jess asked, pulling up a seat.

"It's just processing now. Eddie said we might get a few possible matches because it's only a partial print, but it's better than nothing." Stevie said, swivelling in her chair.

"I'm just glad we're finally getting somewhere. Kim need justice, her mother and brother need justice for her death. Have they been told that Milo possibly didn't kill her?" Jess asked, only just thinking about that.

"I'm waiting to see what we find out before telling them that the man we arrested might not have actually killed her daughter." Stevie said carefully.

"Good idea." Jess said with a small smile. The computer binged, and both women looked at the screen.

"Three matches. Now, let's see what we've got." Stevie pressed a few buttons, bringing up the rap sheets of two men and a woman. "Abigail Mann, Neville Barnes and Hugh Meyer. GBH, suspected rape and firearms offences respectively. Let's check Abigail out first." Stevie quickly scanned all the information on Abigail's information page. "From what is says here, she's still inside for GBH. Here's the number, would you be able to ring it and check if she still is locked up for me?" Stevie asked, handing Jess a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Sure." Jess said, sitting at the desk opposite Stevie and dialling the number. She spoke to one of the prison wardens who was on Abigail's wing, and he confirmed that at that present moment in time, Abigail was nice and safe in her cell, so there was no way she could have murdered someone. "Nope, she's still locked up, we can cross her off the list."

"Right, so that leaves Barnes and Meyer. It says here that Barnes was done three years ago at Spicer Street for suspected rape on a minor, but he was released on a technicality. He's current address is listed as 15 Richmond Road, about a mile from Milo's address. His current employer is listed as a Mrs Jean Ferris, owner of the local pyrotechnics factory. Meyer was done for firearms offenses five years ago, he's only just got out of jail. So both him and Barnes are our new suspects. His listed address it about two or three miles from Milo's house." Stevie said, leaning back in her chair, her hands folded over her stomach.

"So it's got to be one of them. But what I don't understand is how whoever murdered Kim knew she would be there. I mean, you don't randomly break into a house to discover an abducted girl who you subsequently murder. It just doesn't make sense." Jess said, her forehead burrowed.

"I was thinking about that last night. The techies who recovered Milo's laptop and found all those pictures also found some links to website forums which sickos like Milo go on to brag about their sick acts. He posted on there about the girl he had met on Facebook, Kim, and what he was going to do to her once he had taken her. I was hoping the techies could go through the respondents and see if there's any way to find if Barnes or Meyer are members and if they read through it or not. From that we should have our man." Stevie said with a nod.

Jess pulled a sickened face, "It's bad enough that there are people evil enough to do things like that; but to brag about it online as well?"

"I know. But it comes part and package with the job, we just have to try and make sure we get them locked up." Stevie said determinedly. Just then the doors to CID swung open and Eddie walked in, a smug grin on his face.

"Hello lovely ladies." he said in a cheerful voice.

"Have you found something else?" Jess asked, straight to the point.

"I have indeed. I found a piece of hair attached to the rope that had been hidden under the bed which was used to strangle the victim. I ran the DNA from the hair through the computer and have copied the profile. You might want to run it through." Eddie said, handing Stevie a small card to put in the computed.

"Cheers Eddie." Stevie said with a grin, and Eddie smiled in what he must have thought was a seductive face but really wasn't.

"Anything for you DS Moss." Eddie said as he walked out.

"I'd watch your back sarge!" Jess said with a grin as Stevie pulled a face.

"Shush you!" Stevie said with a laugh. She placed the card into the correct drive and waited for it to load up. "Right, let's give it a few minutes to run through." Jess smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Stevie was watching and saw the engagement ring on Jess' left hand. "Oh! I knew there was something I forgot!"

"Hmm?" Jess questioned. Stevie rummaged around in her desk until she found what she looking for. She handed Jess a card which was addressed to her and Callum.

"Congratulations!" Stevie said with a beam.

"Oh thanks sarge! You shouldn't have!" Jess said gratefully, placing the card in her bag so she could open it with Callum.

"It's alright. Can I have a look?" Stevie asked.

"Course you can!" Jess replied happily, holding out her left hand so Stevie could inspect the ring. Stevie's face turned to one of longing as she saw the ring close up.

"You are one lucky lady! That's beautiful." Stevie said, sitting back down at her desk.

"I couldn't have been more shocked. It was just...I mean, not being nasty about Callum, but I had never ever seen him as so romantic. I mean he's so loving, but normally he thinks that things like that are for wusses, you know? So for him to do that for me...well, it made me realise just how much he loved me." Jess said with a glowing beam.

Stevie was about to reply when a bing made her look at her computer. She smiled grimly, "Bingo. Neville Barnes."

* * *

Stevie was perched on the desk in the CID briefing room, a team of uniformed officers sat around the table in front of her.

"Thanks for coming in everyone. We think we have the murderer. Eddie examined some partial prints found at the murder scene and when put through the computer we came up with three names. One of the names was of a woman who is still currently doing time inside. We were left with two potential suspects, but Eddie had also found a trace of DNA on the rope used to strangle Kim. The name that acme up again was of Neville Barnes, a thirty three year old. He was arrested three years ago by Spicer Street for suspected rape but released due to a technicality. Also, looking through some of the unsolved rapes, the MO seems to fit at least two more rapes. As well as this, the techies have discovered that Neville had an online account on a website which Milo was a member of. In one post, Milo revealed his plans for Kim, and it seems that Milo and Neville exchanges messages. We've just spoken to Milo about this, and he claims that Neville said something about wanting a piece of the action but Milo refused. After that, Neville stopped talking to him, but it was too later because Neville knew where Milo lived and when he planned to take Kim." Stevie paused, looking at the team in front of her. Most of them were looking at Nevilles mug shot in disgust. "As you've probably been told, we're going to arrest Barnes at his place of work, Ferris Pyrotechnics Ltd. The owner is a Mrs Jean Ferris, who we've rung to alert her to our presence there later. She knows not to tell Neville, so if for some reason Neville is not there when we know he should be, I want her bringing in for perverting the course of justice. We are not going to let Kim's murdered slip away after all the hard work that's been put in. Now, this could be potentially dangerous, so you all need to be wary and on your guard. We'll be leaving in fifteen minutes, meeting in the yard. So go get ready, and I'll meet you down there. Any questions?" Stevie asked.

"Is he likely to be armed?" Leon asked.

"Can't be sure. But if we need them, armed response will be a few streets away. Anything else?" Stevie asked. When there was silence, she dismissed them, and they all filed out to get ready.

They pulled up outside the factory twenty five minutes later. Stevie turned in her seat to the team.

"Right, I'm going to split you up into pairs. You'll be going to different areas of the factory. The first pair to spot him, call in where you are and wait for the rest of us to arrive before arresting him. If you think you can get him without any fuss, then do it, but if not, wait for the rest of us. Right, Beth and Leon, you two go around the East side of the factory. Jess and Callum, you go in through the back. Will and Ben, you have the pleasure of my company, and we'll be going in through the front. Everyone know what they're doing?" Stevie checked.

"Sarge." the team affirmed back.

"Ok then, let's go catch ourselves a murderer." Stevie said determinedly.

* * *

All the cops were in their positions and had begun the search for Neville. Stevie, Will and Ben made their way through the reception area and behind into the factory itself. They walked down the different aisles and sections slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of Neville. Nothing. Beth and Leon were going down the East side where all the products were boxed up ready for shipment. There were plenty of men in there, but not one of them was Neville. Jess and Callum had been let in the back of the factory by Mrs Ferris, and they were currently looking around the loading bay, checking all the lorries, but still nothing. Stevie was starting to get really annoyed when Ben suddenly called her. She hurried to his side.

"That's him isn't it?" Ben asked, pointing through the slats in the shelf to a man int he production area. Stevie looked closely.

"Yeah that's him. There's no way out for him except for here, so he'll be cornered. Do you feel comfortable to take him on our own?" Stevie asked the two men. They both nodded. "Right then. Will, radio in to the others that we've got him cornered and to make their way over." Stevie ordered. Will nodded and turned away, relaying the information to the others. "Come on then, let's get him." The three officers walked quietly into the production area, Ben going to the left, Will to the right. "Neville Barnes?" Stevie called out in question. Neville turned round and looked at Stevie suspiciously.

"Yeah, who's asking?" Neville asked, catching sight of Will and Ben. As soon as he saw them, realisation flickered in his eyes. "Oh no, no way."

Stevie nodded, a smile on her face, "Oh yes Neville. You're under arrest for the murder of Kimberly..." Stevie didn't get to finish her sentence because Neville had grabbed a box of matches from the table next to him.

"If you arrest me, I will light this match and throw it on that pile of gunpowder. The whole place will explode." Neville warned, getting a match out the box and waving it around. Stevie looked at the sizeable pile of gunpowder and at all the other explosives in the room. She stopped, holding her hand out, signalling for Will and Ben to make their way back to her.

"Ok Neville, we're not coming any further." Stevie said in a calming voice.

"Don't use that voice on me! I'm fucking serious! I'll blow this whole place to shit if you come near me!" Neville shouted. Will and Ben returned to Stevie's side.

"Sarge, we need to get out." Will mumbled to his sergeant.

"Yes Will I know." Stevie hissed back. She picked up her radio, "This is DS Moss to all units. We need to evacuate the building immediately, I repeat, evacuate the building immediately. Barnes is threatening to blow the whole place up, and he is deadly serious. Once everyone is out, get out, keep a safe distance away." Stevie ordered. The replied of confirmation came back to her, and she was satisfied that everyone would be out soon. "Neville, we're leaving now. You can put the matches down, no-one needs to be hurt." Stevie said, edging back out of the production area.

"You must think I'm fucking stupid! I don't believe you!" Neville shouted.

"We don't think you're serious. We're leaving." Stevie said, moving out of the room and starting to exit the factory.

"Sarge, what are we going to do?" Ben asked as they jogged out the building.

"We're going to get a safe distance away and call the fire service and SO19. I'm not going to let him take the easy way out by blowing himself to pieces like Guy Fawkes." Stevie said in a don't-mess-with-me voice.

* * *

Jess and Callum were making their way out of the factory. They have evacuated everyone from the loading area and were doing a final check round.

"Come on sarge, that's everyone." Jess said, her eyes scanning the area one more time.

"Ok, let's go." Callum said, following Jess out the building. They were near the exit and had just passed a room when Callum stopped. "Jess wait, there's someone in there."

Jess stopped and turned round, running to where Callum was.

"Oi! Didn't you hear the alarms? The factory is being evacuated, this isn't a drill!" Callum shouted to the man. He turned around slowly, and the two officers realised that they were in the presence of Neville Barnes. The look on his face was one of complete anger.

"Didn't the blonde bitch listen to me? She didn't think I was serious...BUT I AM! I will blow this fucking place up to high heaven unless you get out now." Neville screamed at them, his face bright red.

"Sarge come on, please." Jess begged, pulling at Callum's jacket, trying to get him to move.

"Jess, I can't! We've got him cornered! I can get him." Callum said over his shoulder to her. When he looked back, Neville had disappeared. Callum looked over Jess' shoulder, causing Jess to look as well. There was nothing there. When she looked back, she spotted Callum running after Neville.

"CALLUM!" she screamed, running after him. She tailed him back to the production area where Neville had hidden himself. Callum was stood on one side of a conveyer belt which had different explosives spread out. Neville was on the other side, looking as if he was about to strike the match.

"I warned you. I fucking warned you!" Neville growled. Jess leapt forward, grabbing Callum's arm and pulling as hard as she could towards the door, towards their chance of freedom.

"Callum move! Now! Please!" she begged, her eyes never leaving Neville's face.

"Listen to your little friend." Neville said in a mocking voice. Callum looked at Jess, and the danger they were in suddenly hit him. He had thought he could take Neville, he had thought that he could arrest him, that Neville was bluffing. But he wasn't. "Too late." Neville hissed, and he struck the match. It burned a brilliant orange before Neville threw it onto the conveyer belt where all the explosives were.

"RUN!" Callum shouted at Jess, turning and pushing her out of the room. And that's when the factory exploded.

* * *

"Sarge, Jess and Sergeant Stone aren't out yet." Beth said, jogging over to Stevie.

"I thought they were? Aren't all those people over there from the loading bay? Thats where they were." Stevie said in a confused voice. She walked over to one of the people who had come from the loading bay. "Excuse me? The two police officers who evacuated you, did they come out behind you or did they stay in the building?"

The man looked at her as he thought, then shook his head, "I didn't see them come out, they must have stayed in there."

"DS Moss to 30." Stevie said into her radio. There was no reply, "Sergeant Stone, this is DS Moss. Get out of that factory now." Stevie said. Still nothing. "DS Moss to 134." Stevie said, trying Jess this time. As with Callum, there was nothing.

"You don't think they're still in there?" Beth asked, a worried look appearing on her face.

"I don't know Beth..." Stevie said, and was cut off by a tremoring of the Earth. "What the..." The trembling was intensified by an almighty explosion. The factory seemed to implode from the centre, different explosions of different colours going off one after the other. The factory started to collapse, the entire East side crumpling to the ground. Other parts of the factory were falling all around them. The officers and evacuees all hit the ground, covering themselves from the bits of debris that were raining down all around them. The explosions finally stopped, and the stunned officers quickly picked themselves up off the ground, staring in horror at the fiery inferno in front of them.

* * *

Callum pushed Jess to the floor, shielding her with his body as the factory exploded around them. The roof started to cave in, the explosions causing holes in the roof which allowed more oxygen to flow in to the burning building, stoking the fire further. The heat was immense; it was like they were being smothered with a hot, damp blanket which wouldn't come off. They could hear the screams of the murderer in the other room, but the screaming soon stopped. The smoke and heat were becoming too much, and the two officers could feel themselves drifting into unconsciousness; the factory burning on around them, not caring that it could claim the lives of two Sun Hill officers.


	28. The Third Degree

**And now for the conclusion to the explosion! Many huge thanks to Aileen, Hollie, Em, Jo and Krissie as always for the reviews! Enjoy!**

_Tough, you think you've got the stuff_

_You're telling me and anyone_

_You're hard enough_

Heat. Bang. Heat. Boom. Heat. Crash. Heat. Screaming. A continuous pattern. That was the only thing that would penetrate Jess' head. It sounded fuzzy, as if she was trapped inside a bubble that was wrapped in cotton wool. It was the strangest feeling, the feeling of being there but not there, of being awake and asleep, of feeling suffocated but not. She didn't know how to get out of this cycle. But wait...she was starting to drift into consciousness, her brain was beginning to heat up, to switch on. The noises she could hear became cleared, the heat became hotter, the weight on her chest became heavier, and the pain became unbearable. And finally it slammed into her. They had been after Neville Barnes for Kim's death. They had found him at the pyrotechnics factory. He had threatened to blow the whole place up. They were supposed to evacuate, but Callum had seen Neville...Jess' brain halted; only one word was registering. Callum.

_You don't have to put up a fight_

_You don't have to always be right_

_Let me take some of the punches_

_For you tonight_

"Sarge, the fire service is on their way. The Inspector is also on her way down, and two ambulances have been sent for." Beth said as she jogged over to Stevie.

"Thanks Beth. Could you get some statements off some of the workers who knew Neville? Find out what he was...is like, find out who his friends are, what he does in his spare time, you know the drill. If you can ask Ben and Will to help you as well." Stevie said to Beth, her voice distracted. It had been ten minutes, but it felt like so much longer. The factory was still going strong, the flames becoming increasingly higher and hotter. Stevie was standing far from the factory and she still could feel the heat; she dread to think what it must feel like trapped in the factory itself.

"Sarge?" Will said, gently touching Stevie on the arm.

"Yes Will?" Stevie said, turning her back on the burning factory to face him.

"I've just been talking to Neville's supervisor, and she said that Neville talks about his niece a lot, and apparently he babysits her a lot." Will said, reading what he had written down.

"Have we got a name for the niece?" Stevie asked, her interest sparking.

"Er, Nicola Harris, and the supervisor thinks she's about fourteen." Will answered.

"Right, you and Ben get back to the nic, find out where this Nicola Harris lives. Go round there, I want you to find out if he's done this to her as well. Be sensitive though, ok?" Stevie ordered.

"Yes sarge." Will said, looking over Stevie's shoulder at the factory.

"They're going to be ok." Stevie said gently, seeing the expression on Will's face. He simply nodded and walked off to find Ben.

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone_

Jess forced her eyes to open, then immediately wished she hadn't. The heat seemed to swipe all the moisture from her eyes, making them feel scratchy. She tried again, her eyes quickly taking in the holes in the roof above her and the object that was over most of her body. She tried to clear her throat, coughing all the soot and ash out. As she took a breath in, it was like swallowing boiling water. She choked on the heat of the air, which made it worse, and her whole body was wrought with coughing. She was finally getting her bearings. All she had to do now was see if she could move and try and alert someone to that fact that she was alive. But first, she needed to find Callum. She tried to push the object off her, but either her arms had become really weak or the thing across her was really heavy. She tried again, pushing with whatever strength she had left. The object moved, rolling over. Jess' heart stopped beating. Callum. It was Callum. He was the object who had been over her. She covered her mouth as another coughing attack overtook her body. Once it had finished, she tried to move her legs out from underneath Callum's body. She didn't think she had ever hurt as much as she did now. It was like a constant throbbing. Her whole body felt like it was burning, and she was under no impression that she would get out of this scot free. Her legs finally were free, and she took a minute to catch her breath and let her strength restore. She rolled so that she was on her knees over Callum. She dipped her head so that her ear was above Callum's mouth; her hand was resting flat over his heart.

"Callum." she rasped, her voice sounding like it had been sandpapered. After what seemed an age, she felt his cool breath flow over her cheek, like cold water. His heart thudded loyally under her hand, and she let out an internal sigh of relief. "Baby, you're gonna be ok." she promised, pressing her chapped lips to his hot forehead. She turned her head slowly, searching for either her radio or Callum's. She soon spotted hers smashed under a piece of debris, and Callum's had melted. There was no way they were going to last much longer in the heat of the factory. She sat down slowly, placing Callum's head in her lap, praying that they would be found.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

The blares of many sirened vehicles assaulted the ears of all the evacuees and officers who were outside the burning factory. The officers' quickly moved all the evacuees backed to allow the other emergency vehicles easy access to the site. The three fire engines blazed in first, grinding to a halt and allowing the fire officers to jump off and start unreeling their thick hoses, primed to start dousing the factory in cool water. As the firemen got to work, shouting instructions at each other, the two ambulances pulled up next to where they were all shouting. The four paramedics got out and checked over everyone, making sure that no-one had been hurt by the explosion. And finally came the police car, Inspector Gold climbing out with a horrified expression on her face as she saw the factory. Both the Inspector and the fire Chief made their way over to Stevie.

"You the officer in charge here?" the fire Chief asked.

"Um, no, this is." Stevie said, pointing to the Inspector. The fire Chief turned to the Inspector.

"How many people inside?" he asked her. The Inspector looked blankly at him then looked at Stevie.

"Three. Two officers and our suspect." Stevie filled in.

"Do you know roughly where they were when the factory exploded?" he asked her quickly.

"They must have been in the production area, which is the middle of the factory." Stevie answered.

"How long have they been in there for?" he asked, and Stevie felt like yelling at him to just get the officers out instead of asking her questions.

"Um, must have been about ten-fifteen minutes now." Stevie replied.

"Thank you. We're checking to see if it's safe to enter, and as soon as it is we'll try and get your guys out." the fire Chief said with a nod, running back to his men and women. The DS and the Inspector watched him run off, and then the Inspector turned to face Stevie.

"DS Moss?" the Inspector questioned. "What the hell happened? Why were they still in there?"

"They were on their way out; they must have seen Neville and tried to arrest him. He was threatening to blow the place up when we were trying to reason with him, I have no doubt that as soon as he saw them he lit the match." Stevie said, trying to push down the guilt in her stomach.

"Did they know that their first order was to evacuate, not to try and arrest Barnes?" she questioned, and Stevie felt like she was on trial.

"With all due respect ma'am, I gave the orders for everyone to get out, I did my job properly." Stevie snapped, instantly regretting it as the tide of emotion followed. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to overflow. There was a pause before a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Sorry Stevie, it's just that there are two of my officers in there." Gina said apologetically.

"It's ok ma'am, I understand." Stevie said with a nod.

"Inspector! We're going in!" the fire Chief shouted, and the Inspector nodded, hoping that they would be bringing her officers out alive.

_We fight all the time_

_You and I...that's alright_

_We're the same soul_

_I don't need...I don't need to hear you say_

_That if we weren't so alike_

_You'd like me a whole lot more_

Jess awoke with a start. She must have passed out. She checked Callum's breathing again, sighing happily as she felt his breath tickle her cheek.

"Hold on baby, we'll be out soon." she whispered, wiping the soot off his face with her hand. She looked around slowly, trying to see if there was anyone coming to their rescue. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. And then she saw it. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her, because it looked like a strobe light. She concentrated her eyes on the area where she had seen it, waiting for it to reappear. Again, it flashed across some of the debris, and this time, a face appeared in a gap. "Help!" she tried to scream, but it came out in no more than a whisper. She laid Callum's head gently on her stab vest which she had placed on the floor, and she slowly got to her feet. If she could have seen herself she would have laughed and said she looked like a newborn foal trying to find his feet. Her legs wobbled and shook, but she didn't fall. She clambered over the pieces of metal and concrete which littered the floor, slowly but surely making progress. She finally reached the place where she had seen the fireman's face. The way through was blocked by a massive concrete rafter. There was no way she would be able to get through there. She looked up and saw that there was a gap that she could fit through if she could get up there. For now though, she concentrated on getting the fireman's attention. She could see a small group of them not too far away; they were sweeping their torches all the rubble that used to make up the entrance to the East wing. She reached her arm through a small gap and started waving it around, hoping it would catch the fireman's attention. Finally, she felt a hand take hers. She moved her hand out the gap and looked into the face of a fireman. He began to talk to her.

"Are you one of the police officers?" he asked her. She nodded. "Where's the other one?"

Jess cleared her throat, "He's back there. He's badly injured. You need to get us out!" she begged.

"We're going to try out best. Listen, we're sending an officer up through that gap there to get you out, then we can get the other officer out, ok?" the fireman said.

"No, I'm not leaving Callum here. You get him out first, ok?" Jess said.

"Look, we can't do that." the fireman said.

"Well I'm not going until I know he's safely through that gap. I'm sorry, but I'm not leaving him here." she said stubbornly. She saw the fireman sigh and roll his eyes, but he nodded.

"Fine. Pete is going to get through the gap now with some equipment which we can use to hoist the other officer up with. Then my two other men can pull him through and we can get him to the paramedics. Does that sound good?" the man checked. Jess nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Wait there, and you show Pete where the officer is." the fireman said, holding a hand out for Jess to wait. Jess waited and watched as the fireman who must have been Pete clambered up the wreckage of the other side and put first one leg, and then the other through the gap. He sat atop the piece of wreckage, surveying how to get down. He threw the rope he had in his hand down to Jess, and slowly climbed down.

"I'm Pete. Can you show me where your friend is?" Pete asked.

"My fiancée. He's my fiancée." Jess said, correcting him.

"Sorry. You're going to need to help me get him over to the gap and tie the rope around him. Do you think you can do that?" Pete queried. Jess nodded, leaning over to brush a kiss against Callum's lips.

"We're getting out baby, they've found us." she whispered to him.

_Listen to me now_

_I need to let you know_

_You don't have to go it alone_

Stevie and Gina were sitting on the bonnet of the squad car. The firemen had gone into the factory twenty minutes ago. The fire Chief had come over to them fifteen minutes ago to tell them that his lads had found their officers, but not the suspect. He had then told them that his men were working on getting the badly injured man out first on the insistence of the woman.

"I should have done something." Stevie said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"Like what?" Gina asked gently. "There's nothing more you, or anybody else, could have done."

"I just feel like..." Stevie began.

"Stevie, stop beating yourself up. This wasn't your fault." Gina said kindly. Stevie just nodded. Shouts from the factory alerted them to the fact that the firemen who had been sent in to get the officers and the suspect out had emerged. Stevie and Gina ran over to them, watching as they laid Callum down on the floor gently, ready for the paramedics to load him onto a board and place him in the ambulance, rushing him off the hospital. Right by his side was Jess, whose face was pink in some places and blackened in other places; some of her face had been burned.

"Jess?" Gina called. Jess looked up and around; she looked as if she was in a daze. Gina hurried over to her, helping her to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"Callum isn't." she said, her voice coming out in barely more than a whisper. The three female officers watched as Callum's burned body was placed into the ambulance. "I'm sorry ma'am; I need to go with him." Jess moved herself away from Gina and Stevie, going over to the ambulance that Callum had just been placed in. A paramedic helped her up and put an oxygen mask on her before shutting the doors. The ambulance sped away in a blur of lights and sound.

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you when I don't pick up the phone_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_I know that we don't talk_

_I'm sick of it all_

_Can - you - hear - me - when - I -_

_Sing, you're the reason I sing_

_You're the reason why the opera is in me..._

The hours passed quickly. Callum had been rushed into resus due to breathing difficulties and severe burns to his back and legs. Jess had been treated for first degree burns to one of her arms and the left side of her face. She had a cold gel applied to her face with a bandage placed over the top. She had told the nurses to leave her so that she could get to Callum, but they had told her that he would be in surgery for a while to have skin grafts on the worst of his burns. But finally, he was out of surgery, and she was allowed to see him. A ported wheeled her up to the ICU where he was being kept. As they got to the door, Jess shakily got out of the wheelchair, her hand pressed against the glass. Callum was the only patient in there. A nurse was checking his chart when she knocked on the glass. The nurse turned, a sympathetic look on her face. She opened the door, allowing Jess access.

"How is he?" she asked. Her voice felt a bit stronger now thanks to the oxygen and water.

"I suppose you've been told that he suffered third degree burns to his back and second degree to the backs of his legs. He's been placed in a medically induced coma to allow his body to try and heal itself." the nurse explained, guiding Jess to the chair next to Callum's bed. His torso and legs were heavily bandages, only his arms and face remained unbandaged.

"What does that all mean?" Jess asked quietly, her eyes never leaving Callum's face. She pressed her lips to the palm of his hand, tears dripping silently from her face.

"Third degree burns are the most severe form. The skin is not the only thing damaged; other tissue is damaged as well. The nerve ending have also been badly damaged, meaning that parts of his back will appear numb. Because of the severity of his burns, skin had to be taken from other parts of his body and placed where the burned skin had been cut out." the nurse said.

"Like a patchwork doll." Jess said with a shaky laugh. She held Callum's palm to her face, feeling the cool of it on the heat of her skin.

"Exactly. His legs weren't burnt as badly. We've cooled them down and put gel on them and wrapped them up nice to keep moisture in." she explained.

"When will he wake up?" Jess asked carefully.

"When we think he's ready to. We can bring him out the coma at any moment, but it's in his best interests to remain in one to allow his body to heal. Do you understand?" the nurse asked. Jess nodded.

"I just want him to get better." she said sadly.

"He will, he seems to be a fighter." the nurse said with a smile. She left the room, giving Jess some privacy with him.

"Hey honey. I am so sorry. It's my fault. You threw yourself on top of me, to stop me getting hurt, but look what happened to you! I love you so, so much for protecting me, but there was no-one to protect you, and now look at you." Jess cried, tears running freely down her face. "You have to get strong so they can wake you up. I need you to get strong. Please Callum. For me." Callum didn't stir, the steady beeping of the machine the only sign that Callum was still alive. Jess' chest heaved with tears; she couldn't catch her breath. She laid her head down on the bed, her hand clasped tightly around Callum's. Her tears kept coming, but she was ok now, she was with Callum. She gently kissed his palm again. "I love you Callum Stone, so you stay with me, or I may be forced to take drastic action." And with that, she shut her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

_Where are we now?_

_I've got to let you know_

_A house still doesn't make a home_

_Don't leave me here alone..._

_And it's you when I look in the mirror_

_And it's you that makes it hard to let go_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

_Sometimes you can't make it_

_The best you can do is to fake it_

_Sometimes you can't make it on your own_

**Song: U2- Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**


	29. Nurse Knows Best

This has been a while in production, so I hope it's ok. Thank you as always to the lovely reviewers Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Emmy and Georgie. Enjoy!

Jess had been in the hospital overnight, as the doctors had wanted to keep an eye on her burns. For most of the night she had been sat with Callum until a nurse chivvied her away to her own cubicle. She laid her head on the pillow, the non burnt side of her face against the coolness of the pillow. The other side of her face was throbbing slightly from the burn, and she could feel the skin tightening. Then she thought about how much it must have hurt Callum, because his burns were so much worse than hers. She couldn't believe the run of bad luck that was happening recently. She thought that God must hate her, if there were a God, because he seemed to take satisfaction in screwing her life up just as things were going perfect. Why couldn't he just let her have a normal life like everyone else got to have? After thinking that, she immediately felt selfish. It wasn't her that the bad things happened to, it was the people around her that she loved. Like Callum. Like Luke. She wiped a tear from her eye, and her engagement ring caught the light. When she had first come in they were going to cut it off her finger because her hand had been slightly burned, but she wouldn't let them. She had taken it off carefully, even thought it hurt, because she didn't want her ring damaged. As she looked at it, she remembered the proposal, and it brought a smile to her face. With those thoughts in her head, she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Callum felt like lead had been pumped into his body, and in some places the lead had been heated up so it burned his skin. He was vaguely aware of what was going on around him, but he had no idea why he couldn't respond or move, or even open his eyes. It frightened him at first, because he thought that maybe he had died and he was in purgatory. Not that he believed in that, but you never know. But then he heard Jess' voice, and he knew that he was still alive, and even better, he knew that she was still alive. He could hear him talking to her, telling him that he better stay with her or else. He internally smiled at that. That was his Jess, all fighting talk. It was really annoying him that he couldn't move, because he had an itchy leg, and he really had to scratch it. It was driving him insane! He concentrated on trying to move even just a finger, but no, he couldn't even do that. He prayed that someone would realise he had an itchy leg and scratch it for him, but for now, he felt like slipping back into the area of his mind which was sleeping.

* * *

Jess wearily rubbed her eyes. The night had been spent tossing and turning, and trying to get comfy. The damn hospital beds were the worst beds she'd ever slept in; she suspected it was the hospitals way of getting rid of troublesome patients. She slowly stood up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and gingerly lowered herself onto the cold tiled floor. She was just about to start getting dressed when the screen around the cubicle was opened and a nurse bustled in.

"Where are you going?" the nurse asked, pushing a trolley with some of the cooling gel and fresh dressings on.

"To see my fiancée." she replied, trying to pull her trousers up. She only had her uniform with her as she hadn't been home to pick up fresh clothes yet.

"No you're not. Back on the bed please." the nurse said sternly, looking at Jess as if she were a naughty child.

"Oh come on! I want to see if he's ok." Jess pleaded.

"You can. AFTER I've checked your burns and changed your dressings." the nurse said with a smug smile.

Jess sat down on the bed, "Fine."

"Good girl." the nurse said, gently pulling the dressing off Jess' face and checking it.

"How does it look?" Jess asked, wincing slightly as the nurse prodded it.

"It's still red, and the skin has tightened slightly around the edges, but that should loosen up once I've put more of this gel on." the nurse said as she dabbed a generous amount of white gel on her face.

"Will it leave a scar?" Jess asked.

"You might be left with slight redness on the face, but that's nothing that a good concealer can't cover up." the nurse said with a smile. She gently taped the fresh dressing onto Jess' face, then took her vitals and filled in the chart at the end of Jess' bed.

"Can I go now?" Jess asked hopefully, getting off the bed.

"Yes you can, but not too long!" the nurse warned.

"Yes ma'am." Jess said with a smile. The nurse chuckled and then walked out the cubicle to carry on checking the patients.

* * *

Jess had just pulled on her blackened shirt when the cubicle curtain was opened again. This time, Sally walked in. She didn't say anything; she just pulled Jess into a big hug.

"Are you ok?" Sally asked quietly once she had released Jess.

Jess nodded, "I'll be fine. It's Callum I'm worried about."

Sally sat on the bed, placing the bag she had brought with clothes in on the chair. Jess sat next to her, finishing doing up the buttons on her shirt. "How is he?"

"I don't know, I'm just going to go and see him. They had to take him to surgery last night to give him skin grafts on the worst of the burns. When he came out they put him into a coma to allow his body to heal." Jess said slowly.

"He's in a coma?" Sally asked, her eyes wide. Jess just nodded. "But he'll come out of it won't he?"

"I don't know. They said that they can bring him out of it at any time. But they want to make sure his body has healed enough before they wake him up. If they can wake him up that is." Jess said sadly.

"Oh you know what he's like. No way is he going to leave you now, not now that you're engaged and he's getting ready to marry you. He wouldn't dare." Sally said with a small laugh. Jess smiled.

"I told him that yesterday when I was sat with him. He didn't reply though." Jess said gently.

"Well I went round to yours and filled a bag full of clothes for you and some pyjamas, and I also grabbed some of Callum's stuff as well. Oh, I also put in a wash bag with some good shampoo and shower gel, and there are also some magazines there for you to read while you're sat with Callum." Sally said, reeling off everything that was in the bag.

"Thanks Sal, you're the best. I really appreciate it, and everything else you've ever done for me." Jess said, and unwilling tears sprung in her eyes. She wiped them quickly away, but Sally saw and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

"It's ok sweetie. You're my best friend; we've got each other's back." Sally said, wiping Jess' tears.

"I thought that there was a real possibility that I could have died yesterday, and I realised that I have never told my friends how grateful I am for all the support you all give me. Maybe I'm just being overemotional, but I love you like a sister, I really do. Don't you forget it." Jess said tearfully. The other woman simply pulled her closer, engulfing her in a tight hug.

* * *

By the time Sally had left her, with promises of cooking dinner for them that night once Jess was released, Jess took advantage of the shampoo and shower gel Sally had bought with her and made her way to the patient showers. The nurse had said she could have a shower, but she had to be extra careful not to get her dressings wet. Jess discarded her burnt and blackened clothes on the floor and stepped into the lukewarm water which made her shiver. She grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezing a good amount into her hand and massaging it into her hair. It felt so good to be clean again, she was already starting to feel better. She washed the shampoo out, pulling a face when she saw all the grime that had been in her hair. Then she began to wash herself, being careful on the sore parts of her body which were slightly red. Once she had finished washing, she wrapped a towel round her and began to change. Sally had packed her some grey jogging bottoms and a pale pink top with a chunky grey cardigan. Once her clothes were on, she brushed her hair and left it loose around her shoulders. She headed back to her cubicle, placing the bag with her uniform in in the small locker next to the bed. She slipped her feet into her converse and started walking to the ICU, to see Callum.

* * *

Callum was bored. He was bored of not being able to move. He was bored of not really knowing what was going on. He was generally bored. Not so long ago he had felt someone prodding at his back and his legs, and he had heard some muttering about waking him up. As he was lying there, contemplating why he was still asleep in the first place, he felt a cool breeze caress his body. It stopped, and he heard footsteps approaching him. The footsteps stopped, and someone took his hand. Strangely, he could smell coconuts. And then he heard a voice, a voice which made his heart leap happily.

"Hey baby. How you doing this morning?" Jess asked quietly, kissing him gently on his closed eyelids. Callum realised happily that the coconuts he could smell was the shampoo that Jess used, and that Jess was with him now. "The doctors have told me that they're gonna try and wake you up soon. So you listen to me very carefully. You have to wake up, ok? There is no option of not waking up. I mean it Callum Stone. Don't you dare leave me." Jess paused and laughed quietly, "Lecture over. This is strange, I'm not used to you not arguing back. Maybe I should enjoy it while it lasts huh." Jess sat back in her chair, pulling a magazine that Sally had bought her out her bag. She settled in the chair and began to read, sometimes reading funny bits out to Callum.

Jess woke with a start as the door to ICU opened. The doctor walked in, smiling briefly at Jess before checking Callum over. He wrote some things down and began to read Callum's notes.

"Excuse me doctor, when are you waking him up?" Jess asked hopefully.

The doctor looked up at her, "We're hoping to do it in a minute. We'll administer an injection which will counteract against the sedatives we gave him, and then from there, it could take up to six hours for him to wake up."

"Six hours?" Jess asked.

The doctor nodded, "Understand that the brain has been sleeping, so it needs a chance to catch up with the body and wake itself up."

"Ok, so does that mean his injuries are getting better?" Jess asked.

"The skin grafts look to be healing well, obviously he's going to have some scarring, but over time that will fade. He's going to need pain relief for a while, but other than that, once he wakes up, he will be well on the way to a good recovery." the doctor said with a smile.

"Thanks doctor. Can I stay with him when you give him the injection to wake him up?" Jess questioned.

"Afraid not. I think you need to get back to your cubicle, the nurses will be doing rounds with the doctors in a minute." the doctor said.

"Ok." Jess said. She turned to Callum, kissing his hand. "You heard the doctor, they're going to wake you up in a minute. Now listen, I have to go and be bossed around by a nurse again, but I'll be back soon. Love you."

Callum really wanted to kiss her back, but he couldn't. He heard her footsteps recede, and once again the cool breeze over his body before the door shut. Not long now, he thought to himself.

* * *

It had been over three hours since the doctor had told Jess that they were going to wake Callum up. No-one had been to see her about whether he was awake or not, and she knew that they wouldn't let her back in to see Callum until he was awake. She was idly flicking through another magazine when she could hear a commotion at the end of the ward. She stopped flicking through and placed the magazine down, wanting to see what was going on. She opened the curtain to her cubicle and looked down the ward. She saw what, or who, was causing a commotion, and laughed. Callum. Callum was coming towards her in a wheelchair. A nurse was following him, telling him that he had to get back to his bed because he was in no fit state to be moving around yet. Callum looked really grumpy as he tried to make her go away, but then he turned round and saw Jess, and his face mirrored hers. Jess ran to him, into his arms which were open to catch her.

"Oh thank God you're awake! I was starting to panic, cause there was still three hours to go and you weren't awake and now you're here and you're awake..." Jess babbled.

"Shh, calm down. I'm ok. I'm here." Callum said soothingly. He kissed her forehead, then gently traced his fingers over the dressing on her face. "Are you ok?"

"Don't worry about me, more to the point, are you ok? You're the one who had to have skin grafts! Is it painful?" Jess asked quietly, kneeling down so she could look at him better.

"Extremely, but I'm a man so it's ok." Callum said with a laugh.

"Its ok nurse, I'll take him back to his bed." Jess said, getting to her feet.

"You make sure he stays there this time!" the nurse said hissily.

Callum turned to look at Jess, "Why're you taking me back? I came to see you!"

"I'll stay with you, don't worry. But I don't want you to be in pain, so just go with it ok." Jess said in his ear. They headed back to the ICU in silence, each just glad the other was ok. "You really scared me you know."

Callum twisted so he could see Jess. He grimaced due to the burns on his back, but he didn't let on he was in pain. "I am sorry Jess. It was my fault, he wouldn't have done it if I wasn't so dead set on arresting him."

"No honey, it's not your fault. He would have done it anyway." Jess replied, placing her hand on his shoulder. He covered her hand with his own.

"Is he dead?" Callum asked.

"Yeah, there wasn't much left of him." Jess said with a shudder.

"Bastard." Callum said simply.

* * *

At the end of the day, Jess had been given the all clear to go home. Sally would be picking her up in an hour. Callum had been moved to a private room, and would have to remain in hospital for around ten days. He wasn't impressed that he would be away from work and home for so long, but Jess promised to visit him. The doctor had sat down with them and explained the aftercare that would need to be done for Callum. They would need to put mineral oil on the skin grafts every day for two months to keep the skin moist and to prevent it from cracking, but apart from that, as well as the painkillers Callum would be fine. The doctor had also told them that Callum would need some mild physiotherapy due to the burns on the backs of his legs. Callum had argued against that, saying he could walk fine without needing any physiotherapy, but after a stern look from Jess he had complied. Jess was sat on the bed with Callum, his arms wrapped around her.

"Will you get a scar?" he asked suddenly. Jess raised her head.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"On your face. Will you get a scar?" he repeated.

"No, the nurse said it should be ok. I just need to keep applying the gel for a while longer, with the dressing on top. She said I might be left with a very faint scar, but that can be covered with concealer." Jess replied.

"Can I see it?" Callum asked.

"Why do you want to see it?" Jess asked, leaning away from him slightly.

"Please?"

"I don't want you to. I doesn't look very nice." she said quietly.

"Come on Jess, you know I love you whatever you look like. Let me see." he said softly. He waited until she nodded. When she did, he gently peeled the tape off from around the dressing and pulled it off. His face contorted into a sympathetic face when he saw the redness and swelling. When Jess saw his face she turned away, so he couldn't see it anymore.

"I told you." she said quietly, trying to press the dressing back on. Callum took her shaking hands and held them in his own. He very gently kissed the red skin.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Callum said quietly. "And I can't wait to marry you, and see you in a gorgeous dress coming down the aisle to me."

Jess turned to look at Callum, a very serious look on her face. "Callum, I didn't say this earlier, but thank you."

"What for?" Callum asked, confused.

"For saving my life." she said with a smile.

Callum laughed, "You don't need to thank me for that. It was my pleasure." The couple leaned towards each other, their lips capturing the others, moving in the age old rhythm of lovers.


	30. Hold Me Close

**Sorry this has taken so long. It's my last day at school tomorrow, so I've been quite busy, plus with my new story as well. But anyway, here it is. As always, thank you hugely to Hollie, Jo, Aileen, Georgie and Em. You guys are awesome!**

The nightmares wouldn't stop. Every time he closed his eyes, he was suddenly back in the burning warehouse, the heat was excruciating, the noise horrific. Each night the nightmare changed slightly. The first night he had it, he had died. He had watched his death from above, watched Jess frantically trying to revive him, the fire-fighters unable to get to them. The next night it had been Jess who had died. He had dreamt that he had awoken in hospital to be told that Jess had died. The night after that, he had watched Neville burn to death in agony, unable to move, rooted to the spot. Each night the nightmare changed slightly.

* * *

Jess hated being in the house alone. Everywhere she went, Callum was there, whether it was the pictures on the wall, the smell of him in the bedroom, his favourite song playing on the radio. She just wanted to bring him home. And sure she could visit him every day, but she wasn't allowed to stay with him overnight. He was bored out of his mind cooped up in hospital; he was a man who didn't cope with boredom very well, and had been ushered back to bed many a time by angry nurses after he had wandered around looking for some action. Jess had to smile though, because tomorrow she could bring him home. He had been in the hospital nearly two weeks now, and the doctors had finally said that he was ready to go home. His physiotherapy had gone well, there hadn't been much work needed. Jess knew though that there was something he wasn't telling her. She didn't know what it was, but she was determined to find out.

* * *

Callum had been ready for three hours. His small overnight bag was packed up with all his things, and he had placed the cards from well wishers in a carrier bag. Now he just had to wait for Jess. He was nervous; he had to tell Jess something, and he wasn't sure how she would take it. He thought that she would like it, but you couldn't always be sure with Jess. At last, the door to his room opened, and Jess walked in with a huge smile on her face. Callum stood quickly, pulling Jess to him and kissing her gently on her scarred cheek. Like the nurse had said, she was left with a very faint scar on her cheek, but make-up covered it up so it was ok. Jess laughed as she saw Callum's stuff already packed up.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him, picking his bag up.

"Home." he said happily.

"I'm so glad they're letting you out. I've been so lonely!" Jess said, reaching up to kiss Callum as they left his room. Callum waved goodbye at the nurses who had taken care of him, and they slowly made their way out of the hospital to the car. Jess dumped Callum's bag in the boot, then made sure Callum was ok getting in the car. Once she had strapped herself in, she started the engine.

"I don't want to go home yet." Callum said suddenly as Jess began to move away. She stopped the car, put the handbrake on and switched the engine off.

"Where do you want to go then?" she asked him curiously.

"The Church on the outskirts of town." Callum replied.

Jess' eyebrows knotted together in confusion. "Can I ask why?"

"You can ask but you won't get an answer." Callum said with a smile. Jess couldn't help but smile back, but she was still very curious of why they were going to the church. "And can we stop at the supermarket on the way, I need to quickly get some bits."

"Is there any point me asking why?" Jess asked with a small laugh.

Callum shook his head, "Fraid not. You'll find out soon enough though."

* * *

After a brief stop at the supermarket, they drove to the Church that Callum had been talking about it. Considering it was in London, it was surrounded by greenery in summer. It was set back from the road, and to get to it you had to drive up a short gravel driveway. Jess pulled into an empty space, turning the engine off.

"Are you going to tell me now what we're doing here?" Jess asked.

"Not quite yet. We're doing something else first." Callum said, getting out the car, grabbing the supermarket bag before Jess could see what was inside. Jess followed him out the car, locking it and walking over to him. "Come with me." Callum took Jess' hand in his, and they walked around the side of the Church. They walked a short distance before coming across a garden pagoda. It was painted in a soft white colour, and in the summer, roses entwined themselves around it. Callum and Jess walked so that they were stood under the pagoda. Callum opened the bag and pulled out a picnic blanket. Jess realised what he had planned and laughed.

"Callum, you know that it's winter right? It's perhaps too cold for a picnic?" Jess said, helping him unpack anyway.

"It's never too cold for a picnic, and besides, it's not too bad over here is it." Callum said, securing the edges of the picnic blanket with some large rocks which were nearby. "Now, I've got crisps, dip, chocolate, sausage rolls, oh, and some champagne."

"Champagne? To celebrate your release from hospital?" Jess asked, taking a bite of chocolate.

"Kind of. Now, you asked me why I brought you here. The thing is, when we were in that warehouse, I didn't think we would make it out. When I came to, I realised that if I had died, or if you had died, I would have had one massive regret." Callum said quietly. Jess took his hand, her engagement ring glinting, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. "My regret would be that you wouldn't have been my wife."

"But it's ok, because we're both ok. We've got the rest of our lives together. We can plan the wedding and get married in a year or two. The most important thing is that you're ok..." Jess began, before Callum interrupted her.

"Marry me." Callum said suddenly.

"Did you get amnesia in the fire? I'm already marrying you, see, here's my engagement ring." Jess said, wiggling her finger with the ring on.

"I mean marry me next week." Callum said. Jess was shocked, to say the least.

"Next week? Are you serious?" Jess asked incredulously. Callum didn't know what else to say, he was hoping she would have said yes straight away. He looked around the pagoda, looking anywhere but at her. A soft hand cupped his cheek, forcing his head. He looked into those green eyes that he loved, and he watched her smile. She knelt up, leaning towards him. His lips met hers halfway. Once they were finished kissing, he began to repeat the speech he had made to the nurses when planning this for Jess. They had helped him get the wording right, and he hoped that he could remember it.

"Jess, if nothing else, from being trapped in that warehouse I've learnt that life is short. too short. I want you to be my wife. Not in one year or two years, but now. Why put off tomorrow what we can do today?" he said softly. Jess bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Of course I'll marry you next week!" Jess squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. "You don't know how happy you've made me."

"I think I do, because if it's the same as how happy you've made me, then I know." Callum said with a laugh, swinging her around.

* * *

Later that night, Callum had fallen asleep on the sofa. Jess covered him with a blanket and grabbed the phone from the stand. She dialled in Sally's number, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair.

"Hello?" Sally's voice came on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Jess said, knowing that Sally would know it was her.

"Hey you. What's up? Callum glad to be home?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, he was very happy. I've got some news." Jess said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Are you pregnant?" Sally asked excitedly.

"No silly! Me and Callum are getting married!" Jess blurted out. There was a pause on the other end.

"I know that, I was there after you got engaged." Sally said, confused, just as Jess had been when Callum had asked her to marry him again.

"No I mean I'm getting married next week. In seven days. 168 hours." Jess said, moving away from Callum so as not to wake him.

"Seriously?" Sally asked, stunned.

"Seriously. He said that since the accident at the warehouse, his biggest regret would have been one of us dying without having married each other. So we've booked the beautiful little Church on the edge of town for next Friday." Jess said.

"Wow! That's a lot of organising for you to do in a week!" Sally answered.

"I know. I've just been making a list of what I need to do. I still have a few more days off work, so I thought seeing as you're off tomorrow you might like to help me tick some things off the list?" Jess asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to!" Sally answered excitedly.

"And I was also wondering if you would be my maid of honour?" Jess asked slowly.

"Of course I would. I'd be honoured." Sally said happily.

"Brilliant! I'm going to ask Beth to be my bridesmaid as well. Be round mine about nine?" Jess asked.

"Yep, I'll see you there. Bye!" Sally said, hanging up.

* * *

The following night, Jess and Sally were collapsed on the sofa.

"I have never shopped so hard in my life." Jess said tiredly.

"I like shopping, I mean I love shopping...but that was too much shopping." Sally said, her voice mirroring Jess'.

"Who knew it could be so stressful!" Jess exclaimed.

"Here you go ladies." Callum said, setting down a glass of wine each for Sally and Jess.

"Thanks honey." Jess said gratefully.

"So what did you actually do today?" Callum asked, slowly lowering himself into a chair.

"Well, we ordered the invites, I got fifty, I thought that would be enough. I ordered the cake, I had to pay a bit extra so it would be ready in time, and I've placed an order of the flowers." Jess ticked off on her fingers. "How did your task go?"

"Good. I've sorted out the wedding cars and the reception." Callum answered.

"What cars have we got?" Jess asked.

"Ah, can't tell you that. It's a surprise." Callum said with a grin.

"Can you tell me where the reception is going to be?" Jess asked, sipping her wine.

"In the boat club which is on the Thames." Callum replied.

"The really posh one?" Jess asked, stunned.

Callum nodded, "The really posh one."

"Wow, you have been busy today!" Jess said with a laugh.

"I've done more as well. I've booked a room for your parents and Andy to stay in at the hotel down the road from the Church, I've booked a musician to play the music at the Church, and I've ordered decorations for the reception." Callum said smugly.

"I can't believe you've been more organised than I have today." Jess said mock-sulkily.

"But it means less for you to do." Callum said with a smile, dropping a kiss on Jess' forehead as he went to get the phone.

"Looks like you've got nothing to worry about. Everything will be ready in time for the wedding, I promise." Sally said, giving Jess' arm a small squeeze.

Jess smiled, "I think you might be right."

* * *

The next five days passed in a ridiculous whirlwind. Jess couldn't believe it, but everything had been done. The cake was ready, the flowers were done and ready to be taken to the Church and the bridal bouquets to be brought to the house, the food for the reception was ordered, the invites had been sent out the day after Jess had ordered them, so most of the guests had at least some notice. Jess wouldn't have believed that they would have been able to organise a wedding in six days, but they had done it. The night before the wedding, Callum and Jess lay in bed, cuddled up together.

"Are you ready to become Mrs Stone tomorrow evening?" Callum asked.

"It's going to be strange getting used to be being called Mrs Stone, but I can't wait." Jess said contentedly.

"Is your dress all ready?" he asked her, kissing down the nape of her neck.

"It is. It's beautiful, so very beautiful. Sally and Beth had their final bridesmaid dress fittings today as well. They've got knee length midnight blue strapless dresses, to match with the flowers. Is your suit dusted off?" Jess asked, making fun of the fact that Callum only owned one nice suit.

"I bought a new one today." he said with a laugh.

"You bought a new suit?" Jess asked incredulously, twisting in his arms so she was facing him.

"I have indeed. I think you'll like it." he murmured, kissing above her breast.

"I like what you're doing right now more though. Less talk I think." Jess whispered.

* * *

It was happening again, another nightmare. Once again, they were in the warehouse, and everything around them was slowly being incinerated. But this time, Callum was sat with his back against a wall, his legs trapped by a piece of debris. In front of him, Jess had on a white gown, a wedding dress he realised. He shouted at her to move away from the flames, but she couldn't hear him. Flames licked at the white fabric, immediately moving up the material. Soon, Callum couldn't see Jess for flames, and then he could smell it, that god awful burning flesh smell. He thrashed around, trying to free his legs, but he couldn't get free, she was dying, he was trapped, he needed to get to her, she was dying.

"Callum!" she called to him, her arms outstretched. He tried desperately to get to her, but it was just no use, he was stuck fast. "Callum!" she said again. He jolted awake. Jess' face was above his, creased with concern. He was soaking. The sheets were wet with his sweat. He threw the covers off him and shakily got out of bed. Jess was by his side in an instant. She placed her cool arms around his burning body.

"You're ok, I've got you, it was just a nightmare." Jess said softly, kissing his bare chest. She had never seen him cry before, not properly, but when she looked up at his face, that's what she saw. "Oh honey." She wiped his eyes dry, stroking his hair slowly. He sat down heavily on the bedroom floor, his eyes still seeing Jess burning alive. Jess pulled her dressing gown on, and placed his around his shoulders. She knelt on the floor next to him and pulled him to her, rocking him like she used to do with Luke when he woke her up due to a nightmare.

"You were dead." Callum managed to finally get out.

"I'm ok, look, I'm fine." Jess whispered.

"You were burning to death, and I couldn't move. I couldn't save you." he rasped.

"But you did save me! I would have died if you hadn't protected me. You saved my life. I'm fine honey, I'm not hurt." Jess repeated to him, kissing his burning forehead. Suddenly he came out of his reverie, his arms were around Jess in an instant, holding her to him tightly. He sobbed into her chest, and Jess couldn't stop the tears falling as she saw him, a broken man.

"I could have lost you. I could have lost you." he cried. Jess had never seen him so...upset, so unlike himself.

"Callum look at me! Please look at me." Jess begged. He finally looked up at her. "I promise you, I am ok. You haven't lost me, I'm still here. I will never, ever leave you."

He nodded slowly, gathering Jess into his arms, both of them just sitting there, not saying another word.


	31. Home

**A nice long wedding chapter for all my lovely reviewers. Thank you as always to Hollie, Aileen and Jo for the reviews of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy, I absolutely loved writing this chapter, and am now insanely jealous of the relationship I created between Jess and Callum :D**

The third of December dawned dark and windy. Not a good omen for a wedding day. Jess stretched slowly, working out her muscles. She patted Callum's side of the bed, but it was empty and cold. She sat up quickly, looking around the dark bedroom. As she got out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown tightly round her body, she remembered the events of last night. She checked the clock as she left the room; it was only six in the morning. As she padded down the hall, she could hear running water. Light from the bathroom filtered through into the hallway. Jess stopped outside the door, listening for any movement before she gently pushed the door open. Callum was stood still in the shower, the water cascading over his tanned body. Jess covered her mouth as she saw his scars. His back was red, and although it looked so much better than it had done, it looked incredibly sore. Jess peeled off her dressing gown, letting it pool around her feet on the floor. She opened the door to the shower, and gently touched her cool hands to his back. He jumped at her touch, and turned to look at her, a gentle smile on his face.

"Morning beautiful." he said quietly. He turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around himself before getting out the shower.

"Morning. How're you feeling?" Jess asked, sitting next to him on the lip of the bath, her hands in his.

"Happy, so happy." Callum said, this time with a big grin. Jess smiled back, but she knew that his smile wouldn't last with her next question.

"Are you sure we should be getting married today?" she asked softly. Callum's whole body tensed.

"What? Why shouldn't we?" Callum demanded.

"Last night...I've never seen you so scared and hurt before." Jess began, not knowing how to phrase it right, "Did you see a psychiatrist in hospital?"

"Of course I did. I'm fine Jess, I just have nightmares sometimes, like everyone else." Callum said, defending himself.

"I know, but I've never seen a nightmare reduce a strong man to tears before." Jess said carefully, placing her hand on his shoulder. His hand covered hers, his head bowed.

"I have never cried like that before. Not when my dad died, or when my mum left. Jess, I love you, I'm in love with you. Becoming your husband today would make me the happiest man in the world." Callum said truthfully, finally meeting her worried eyes.

"But..." Jess started to say. Callum placed a finger over her lips, stopping her from talking.

"No buts. I am perfectly ok to marry you today. And after we're married, I will go and talk to someone about these nightmares, and I'll see the doctor to get some pills. Ok? Now stop worrying, this is our wedding day remember." Callum said with a smile, and Jess finally relaxed. They would get through today, and all the other days and nights. But today they would concentrate on making their vows to each other.

"Ok. Let's get married today." Jess said excitedly, kissing him gently on the lips. She stood up and rifled through the medicine cabinet, getting the oil to put on Callum's burns. "Stand up and turn around, let's put this on, and then I'll head over to Sally's."

"You're staying here, I'm going to Smithy's. I've already told your mum and Beth to get here at midday. I've booked you into the spa at nine o'clock for a massage with Sally, so enjoy yourself." Callum said, a smile on his face as he saw Jess' shocked face.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the best fiancé-soon-to-be-husband in the world?" Jess said with a laugh.

Callum shook his head, "Nope, don't think so. Now hurry up with that, let's go and cook some breakfast."

* * *

Once the couple had eaten their breakfast, Callum had gathered all his stuff and placed it in the car, ready to drive to Smithy's. Jess was sat in the living room wearing her comfiest grey tracksuit bottoms and a black vest top with a pale blue hoodie over it. She had quickly brushed her hair and tied it in a loose ponytail, not really caring how she looked right now. Callum walked in through the front door after placing the last of his stuff in the car. A gust of cold air followed him in, raising goose bumps on Jess' arms. Callum stood in the doorframe, just looking at her for a moment. He opened his arms.

"Come here you." he said with a smile. Jess got off the sofa, walking slowly into his arms. He held her tight; she fit snugly in his arms. He brushed the top of her head with his lips, inhaling her intoxicating smell. "Now, you enjoy yourself at the spa, relax. Have a good gossip with Sally. And then come back here and make yourself look even more beautiful than you already are, if that's possible of course."

"Yes sir." Jess said cheekily. "Please don't let Smithy lose the rings. You can tell him that if he does, I will personally make sure that he never sees the outside of a cell again."

"Threat noted and ready to tell Smithy. I better get going, Sally will be here in a minute." Callum murmured.

Jess shook her head against Callum's chest, "No, stay here a bit longer."

Callum laughed and gently disentangled himself from Jess, "Sorry, no can do. I'll see you at the Church in about eight hours."

"I'll be the one in the white dress." Jess said with a laugh, kissing Callum deeply.

"I'll be on the lookout then." Callum said with a wink as he left the house. Jess sat down and laughed, waiting for Sally.

* * *

Jess and Sally arrived at the beauty spa and booked themselves in. They were led through to a gently lit room which had two masseuse tables in the middle. Music was playing quietly and the women felt immediately relaxed. They undressed and put on the towels and got onto the tables. The tension in their bodies was kneaded out, all the stress left them, leaving them feeling tranquil and calm. Jess had nearly fallen asleep when the technician quietly announced that the treatment was finished. Jess slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that Sally too had been on the cusp of sleep. The women thanked the technicians and put their clothes back on, leaving the spa and heading for home. As they drove back to the house, Jess checked her watch. It was nearly midday, which meant it was nearly five hours until she became Mrs Stone. Her stomach churned excitedly, and she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. And then another thought entered her head.

"Sal, can we make a quick detour?" Jess asked suddenly.

Sally gave her a quick look before returning her gaze to the road, "Sure, where to?"

"The cemetery." Jess answered. Sally nodded and smiled in understanding.

"Of course." Sally replied, heading for the cemetery.

They pulled into an empty space and started the short walk across the graveyard to Dan and Luke's graves. Jess squatted down in front of Luke's grave, noting that someone had laid some fresh flowers, Sally keeping a respectable distance back.

"Hey baby, mama's here. I thought I'd come see how you're doing, I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. And it has been a long time. You'd be coming up to four soon! We'd be looking at schools for you to go to, isn't that crazy!" Jess smiled at the thought of her son in a school uniform; he would have looked adorable, "I wanted to come and see you before I went home. I'm sure you already know that me and Callum are getting married today, and I hope you're ok with that. You would have liked Callum. Anyway, I hope you'll be with me today in that Church, I need you there Luke. It wouldn't be the same without you. I love you baby." Jess gently touched the headstone for a few seconds before standing upright. She glanced at Dan's grave and inclined her head slightly before turning to Sally.

"You ok?" Sally asked.

Jess smiled, "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Let's go and get ready for your wedding then." Sally said excitedly, following Jess out of the cemetery.

* * *

Sally and Jess pulled up to the house just as Michelle, Jess' mum, got out of the taxi. Jess laughed.

"What's funny?" Sally asked, parking in a space right in front of the house.

"My mum. Just you wait." Jess said with a smile as she got out the car. Michelle turned and walked towards the house, suddenly catching a glimpse of Jess.

"Jessica! My beautiful girl! Come here and give your mum a hug." Michelle squealed, hurrying to her daughter. She grasped Jess tight, pulling her into a soft hug.

"Hi mum. Good journey down?" Jess asked once she was released.

"Yes, very good actually. Andrew drove a bit fast, but other than that, barely any traffic. The hotel is lovely as well, Callum has good taste. Me and your dad walked to the Church this morning, and I must say it's very beautiful for a London Church! In fact, as I said to your father, you wouldn't have guessed that we were in the middle of London!" Michelle said quickly, talking as if there was no tomorrow.

"It is rather beautiful isn't it. Anyway mum, this is Sally, my best friend and maid of honour. Sally, this is my mum Michelle." Jess said, introducing the pair as she unlocked the front door. Michelle pulled a startled Sally into a hug.

"Good to meet you Sally. Jessica has told me a lot about you, how you helped her settle into the city." Michelle said as she walked through the front door. She took in the house room by room, nodding her head appraisingly. "This is lovely! Is it Callum's?"

"Yes mum. I moved in and sold my flat, and we managed to pay most of the mortgage off with it." Jess answered as she flicked the kettle on.

"I'll give Beth a ring, see where she is." Sally said helpfully.

"Thanks Sal, I'll make you a coffee. Mum, do you want a tea?" Jess asked as Michelle sat at the kitchen table.

"That would be nice darling. I'm so excited! I can't believe you're getting married." Michelle said wistfully.

"It's not the first time I've been married though is it." Jess said gently.

Michelle paused before answering, "No it isn't, but the first time didn't count because Daniel didn't love you as much as Callum does, and you didn't love Daniel half as much as you love Callum. You, my darling, belong with Callum Stone, and that's that."

Jess passed her mum her tea before hugging her, "Thanks mum."

"Me and your father went to see Luke today, we laid some flowers." Michelle said carefully.

"Oh that was you? I went to see him on the way back from the spa. I told him that I couldn't make it through today unless he was with me. I hope he heard." Jess said quietly.

"He would have darling. Luke wouldn't miss this for the world. Me and your father spoke to him for a little while. It's been hard, hasn't it. I bought a card for his third birthday and had written it all out ready to send before your father noticed and reminded me that Luke wouldn't be able to read it." Michelle said, her voice wobbling. Jess sat opposite her mum, grasping her mother's hands in her own.

"He would have read it mum, he knew that you were thinking of him. I bought him a birthday present, a bear. It's in the spare room, ready for him, but even though I know he will never come and get it, I don't want to get rid of it. It's been so long mum, and God I miss him. I still have this huge hole in my heart from where he should be, and he's not there." Jess said, tears dripping off her face.

Michelle started to cry as well, and the two women embraced, thinking of their lost son and grandson, trying to hold the other together.

* * *

"Jess, Beth and the hairdresser are here!" Sally shouted from the living room ten minutes later. Jess and Michelle had stopped crying, and instead had laughed over some of their lighter memories of Luke, like the time he had accidentally trapped Robert, Jess' father, in his shed.

"Ok, can you let them in please?" Jess called back.

"This is it then, let's go and make you over into a blushing bride." Michelle said with a kind smile, pulling Jess to her feet. "I'm just going to get my dress and jacket out my bag and hang it up in the spare room. I won't be a minute." Michelle kissed Jess on the cheek as she passed. Jess walked down the hall into the living room where she could hear laughter. "The bride I presume?" Beth said with a smile as Jess walked in. Beth hugged her friend, handing Jess some flowers. "These are for you."

"Beth you shouldn't have! But thank you anyway." Jess said gratefully, placing the flowers in a vase on the fireplace. She turned to the hairdresser who was opening up all her different cases on the sofa. "Hi, I'm Jess."

The hairdresser was a middle aged woman with short black hair and a bright red lipstick. She smiled widely at Jess, introducing herself as Liv, "You told me roughly what you wanted, right?"

Jess nodded, "I'm hoping that you can gently tousle my hair, and then place it in a loose bun high on my head?"

"Yep, that's perfect. And what are you two ladies having done?" Liv asked, turning to Sally and Beth.

"Loose chignons please." Sally said with a smile.

"Oh, Beth, Sally, here. These are for you, as thanks from me for being my bridesmaids. I'm so grateful that you agreed to do it, and I just wanted to say that I love you two as if you were my sisters." Jess said, meaning every word she said. She handed the two women small boxes. They opened them, and indentical looks of shock appeared on each of their faces.

"Wow Jess! These are beautiful!" Sally said in shock. Jess had bought them some diamond clips to secure their hair, with matching diamond earrings.

"Oh Jess, thank you!" Beth said earnestly, hugging Jess.

"Would you be able to secure their chignons with these?" Jess asked Liv.

"Oh yes, they'll look beautiful. Lovely choice!" Liv said complimentary. "Right then, could you two ladies take a seat, I'll do you first, and then the mother of the bride, and then finally, Jess, I'll do you. Have you a make-up artist coming as well?"

"Yes, she should be here soon. I'll bring some drinks in a minute, let me just go get my mum." Jess said, smiling as Beth and Sally took seats, ready to be worked on by Liv.

* * *

"Mum?" Jess called as she got upstairs.

"In here darling." Michelle called back from the spare room. Jess walked down the hallway and entered the spare room. Michelle was stood in the middle with a package in her arms.

"What's that?" Jess asked curiously.

"It's for you. My mother was given it to her by my grandmother on her wedding day, and then on my wedding day, she gave it to me. And now, my darling girl, I'm giving it to you." Michelle said with a smile.

"Why didn't you give it to me when I married Dan?" Jess asked, taking the package from her mother.

Her mum's eyes twinkled, "I knew that he wasn't the right one, so I waited for the right one to come along and sweep you off your feet. And now he's here and I can give it to you. Open it up."

Jess slid her finger under the tape that held the wrapping on. She pulled the paper off gently, and finally saw what was inside. Her mouth opened in awe, "Mum it's beautiful!" Jess placed the package on the desk so she could lift what was inside it out. She held the veil up, seeing it better. The veil itself was very simple, just a plain white veil, but it was what attached the veil that was beautiful. An ornate diamond clip set with small sapphires glinted in the light of the room. Jess marvelled at it. "Thank you so much mum." Michelle smiled and hugged her daughter.

"It will fit in with your hairstyle won't it?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"Yes mum, it will go perfectly. Let's go downstairs and get our hair and make-up done." Jess said with a huge smile.

* * *

Sally and Beth were nearly ready, all they had to do now was to put their dresses on. Their hair looked beautiful in the chignons with the diamond clips, and Bree, the make-up artist had made their skin radiant. They had on pale pink lip gloss, and dark blue mascara. Both had put in their earrings from Jess, and they were sat down painting each other's nails a pale pink while Jess and Michelle had their hair and make-up done. Liv gently curled Michelle's pale blonde hair, spraying it with hair spray to get it to stay in place in the wind. Once Michelle's was done, Bree then went to work on her make-up while Liv did Jess' hair. Jess' hair was first sprayed with some high shine spray, and then Liv started to tousle it. Once that was done, she began to gently place it into a bun like Jess had asked, with strands coming loose and hanging delicately around Jess' face. Once the bun was secured with lots of clips and hairspray, Jess got up and gently picked up the veil from it's place on the sofa.

"Would you be able to secure this for me once I have my dress on?" Jess asked.

"Wow, that it gorgeous! It will look perfect with your hair." Liv replied with a nod. "Right, all you ladies are done, except for your veil. So, I shall go get the champagne!"

"Jess, can you take a seat and I'll do your make-up for you." Bree said, signalling for Jess to take a seat and be made over.

* * *

It was half past four, the car would arrive in fifteen minutes to take them to the church. Beth and Sally were sat on the sofa in their midnight blue dresses. Their bouquets were lying next to them, their shoes ready to put on. Michelle had on her pale green dress with the matching jacket over the top, and her cream hat lay on the sofa arm. Jess and Liv were upstairs; Liv placing the veil carefully in Jess' hair.

"Ladies, the bride is ready!" Liv called down the stairs, and Beth, Sally and Michelle hurried into the hall to watch Jess descend down the staircase. She had never looked so radiant in her life. Her light blonde hair was expertly styled, delicate strands of hair framing her face. Her skin glowed with good foundation and radiance, her eyes made up with gold eye make-up to frame her green eyes, topped with black mascara. Her lips had the same pale pink lip gloss on as Beth and Sally. But it was her dress that really made her look radiant. It was a Grecian style ivory coloured strapless dress. The bust was structured, and it cinched in at the waist, flowing gracefully down to the floor. The dress was silk, with chiffon over the top, and it had a slight train on the back of it. Around the waist was a thin diamante band, which at the back had been stitched to flow down the middle of the train. The dress skimmed the floor as Jess walked down the stairs, almost making her float. On her feet, she had ivory coloured peep toe heels, and as she gave a twirl for the women, the veil with the diamonds and sapphires in the clip caught the light, making her sparkle. Michelle sniffed, and smiled gratefully at Bree as she was handed a tissue.

"My beautiful baby girl." Michelle said tearfully.

"Oh mum don't cry!" Jess begged, laughing.

"I can't help it! You look so beautiful, but even beautiful is an understatement!" Michelle cried.

"Callum is not going to know what's hit him." Sally said knowingly.

"Agreed." Beth said with a laugh. A car beeped outside. Beth looked at Sally and Jess then smiled. "Showtime."

The secret car that Callum had hired to take them to the church was a 50's Ford anglia, which was the car used for police cars. It was a pale powder blue and white, and Jess couldn't help but laugh as her father got out of the car and helped her down the steps and into the car. Once she was settled, Michelle got in next to her, while Sally and Beth got into the taxi and followed the car to the Church.

* * *

Callum discreetly checked his watch. Again. The car would have got to the house by now, and he smiled while thinking of Jess' expression as she saw it.

"Callum, she'll be here, stop checking your watch." Will whispered to him.

"I wasn't checking my watch." Callum hissed back. Will rolled his eyes in a "Whatever" kind of expression. Callum turned to Smithy, "You sure you got the rings?"

Smithy sighed, "The next time you ask me that Stone, I swear..." Smithy didn't get to finish his threat however, as the Church doors opened and the music began to play. Everyone turned to the back of the Church to watch Michelle walk down the aisle first. Then came Sally and Beth, who were looked up and down very thoroughly by Nate and Max respectively.

"That's my girlfriend, what a knock out!" Nate whispered loudly for the whole Church to hear. Sally giggled and threw him a look as she walked past, taking her position with Beth at the altar. The music changed, indicating that the bride was about to walk down the aisle. Callum held his breath, watching intently for Jess to walk through the door. And then she appeared, a vision in ivory silk and chiffon. Callum was knocked off his feet, she looked like an angel, a beautiful, gorgeous angel. Everyone was silent as Jess walked slowly down the aisle, her arm through her fathers. Jess beamed at Callum as Robert took her hand and placed it in Callum's in the age old tradition.

"You were panicking weren't you." Jess whispered as the congregation sat down.

"No, of course not. I knew you would be here." Callum whispered back. "By the way, you look stunning. I have never wanted you more than I do now."

Jess held back her laugh as the priest began to talk.

* * *

Father Thomas smiled at the happy couple in front of them. This was a couple who was deeply in love, and who would remain together for eternity. This was his favourite part of the job, weddings and baptisms.

"Now, Jessica and Callum have written their own vows. So Callum, if you would like to make your vow to Jessica?" the Father said kindly.

Callum smiled at Father Thomas before turning his gaze onto the vision in front of him; taking a deep breath, he began to recite his vows. "I Callum, make a vow to you, Jessica. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care, through the pressures of the present and the uncertainties of the future. I promise to be faithful to you. I promise to love you, to commit to you, and support you. I pledge to lend you strength for all your dreams. You have shown me what love feels like and for that I thank you. You are everything I need and could ever want, and I know that all of my dreams have come true. I know that our love is heaven sent and I promise to be here forever and always. From this day forward, you shall not walk alone. My heart will be your shelter and my arms will be your home. As I have given you my hand to hold, I give you my life to keep." Jess' heart stopped as he slid the white gold ring onto her finger, the ring set with a tiny diamond, matching her engagement ring. She blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears, but one managed to escape. Callum gently cupped Jess' cheek, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you Callum. And now you, Jessica?" Father Thomas said to Jess. Jess cleared her throat and recited her vows, grasping Callum's hands tightly.

"What can I say to you that I haven't already said. What can I give you that I haven't already given. Is there anything of me that isn't yours already? My body, my mind, my heart, even my soul. Everything that is me belonged to you long before this. And it shall be yours long after this. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere you lead. Hand in hand and heart in heart. Callum, I love you so much, and this is my vow to you." Jess said clearly, her voice ringing out through the Church, sliding the thick white gold band onto Callum's finger.

"Thank you Jessica. And now, with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. May I present Callum and Jessica Stone!" Father Thomas announced. "You may kiss the bride." The Church erupted into claps and cheers as Callum gently pulled Jess to him, his lips capturing hers. This time though, it was different. Because this time, Jess was now his and only his; his wife.

* * *

The wedding party arrived at the Davis Boat Club, a private and very expensive boat club which was situated on the Thames. The occasions room had been transformed for the reception. Small tables were dotted around the room, lit with tiny tea lights and decorated with a centrepiece of the bridal bouquet; blue tulips and white lilies. The head table was covered in a midnight blue tablecloth, and as with the small tables, was lit with small tealights and floral centrepieces. The cake was to the left of the table; it was a three tiered cake covered in white icing, and on each tier, blue flowers had been made from icing and placed on the cake. On the far side of the room, sliding doors led onto a balcony overlooking the Thames. The boat club had place heaters on the balconies and wrapped fairy lights around the balustrade, giving it a romantic atmosphere. A band was set up in the corner with a dance floor in front of them, proving the final touch. The wedding party quickly settled at their tables, and the waiters came round with their food. Once all three courses had been demolished, the obligatory best man's speech came, and once Smithy had sat down, Callum presented both Smithy and Will with sterling silver cufflinks and matching ties as thanks. And then it was time for Callum and Jess' first dance as husband and wife. They took to the dance floor accompanied by a rowdy applause from their friends and loved ones. Callum pulled Jess to him gently, and she laid her head on his shoulder, one hand laid flat on his chest, the other hand holding Callum's tightly by his shoulder. They began to gently rotate as the band played Home by Michael Buble. The singer's voice was soft, caressing each word as he sang it. The wedding party seemed to melt away as Callum and Jess became completely lost in the moment and in each other. I t was the perfect moment, the perfect wedding, the perfect couple. As the song drew to a close, the guests were silent; the couple was oblvious to it all. Callum bent down, whispering in Jess' ear, causing her to blush. Then he kissed her, slowly at first, but then more passionately. Everyone began to clap, and the flushed couple turned to face their guests and invited everyone to join them on the dance floor.

* * *

Their wedding day was slowly drawing to an end. Callum was inside with Will, Nate and Smithy, all of them laughing their heads off at something Nate had just said. Jess was stood outside alone on the balcony, leaning on the balustrade, her head cradled in her hands. A smile was playing on her lips and wouldn't seem to leave. She gazed out across the Thames, across London, across her home. She sighed contentedly. Nothing could have gone better than it had. She shut her eyes, listening to the music drifting from inside, the laughter and talk of her friends, of the river lapping the shore, of the cars miles away. Perfect. Warm hands were on her waist, familiar voice whispering in her ear.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to her, kissing her on the neck. She leaned backwards into his arms, and they both looked out over the river.

"I'm perfect." she whispered in absolute bliss.

"Me too." Callum whispered back. They stood there in silence, enjoying the other's company and the atmosphere. Callum began to nuzzle her neck, turning her so that her front was pressed against his. She gently slipped her arms around his neck, forcing his lips onto hers. "I must say, kisses are so much better ever since you became Mrs Stone." Callum murmured. Jess pulled away, a smile on her face, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Say it again." she said, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating.

He laughed quietly, "Mrs Stone. Mrs Jessica Grace Stone."


	32. To Build a Home

**Finally, the next instalment! My reviewers, you mean the world to my writing. Your lovely words inspire me to carry on, and I am forever grateful to Hollie, Aileen, Georgie, Em and Jo. Now, when reading this chapter, I highly recommend listening to "The Cinematic Orchestra- To Build a Home", the song fits the chapter perfectly. Enjoy!**

The newlyweds had been married for a week already. They had decided against having a honeymoon straight after the wedding, mainly because it was so close to Christmas, meaning it would be harder for them to both have time off, but also because they were a bit short on money since having to pay for the wedding all at once. But they didn't care. Because they were married now and that was all that mattered. It still took Jess a while to realise that when people said Mrs Stone or PC Stone, they were actually talking about her, but she loved it. A few days after the wedding, Callum had fulfilled his promise to Jess and booked himself in to see a psychiatrist, and he had also seen the doctor, who had prescribed him with sleeping pills. Life for them was amazing at the minute; nothing could make it better than it already was.

_There is a house built out of stone  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills  
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home_

With only two weeks until Christmas, the couple had begun to decorate their house. The Christmas tree had been erected in the corner of the living room next to the fireplace, and they had gone to a little Christmas market just outside of the city to buy some gorgeous new decorations for the tree. Tinsel and fairy lights had been wrapped around the banisters of the staircase, and Jess had draped pieces of tinsel over all the pictures in the house. The big mirror in the hall had been decorated with glittery baubles and multi-coloured lights. The house was beginning to look more and more like Santa's grotto until Callum persuaded Jess to stop decorating.

"But Callum!" Jess whined, tinsel surrounding her feet.

"Jess, don't whine! The house looks lovely as it is! It doesn't need any more decorations...it could become a fire hazard. Safety first!" Callum said with a wink.

"Stuff safety! I want a grotto." Jess said, twirling the tinsel around Callum's neck, kissing him as she spun around him and started to walk towards the kitchen. Callum turned and snuck behind her, catching her waist and swinging her up into his arms. He was about to carry her up the stairs when the phone rang. Jess wriggled in Callum's arms until she grabbed the phone off the cradle.

"Hello?" she said shakily; Callum was nuzzling her neck, and it bloody tickled.

"Jess? It's Inspector Gold here." Gina said, wondering what the background noise coming from Jess' end was.

"Ma'am, how can I help?" Jess asked, batting Callum away.

"I know you and Callum aren't supposed to be in today, but I don't suppose you fancy some overtime? Loads of people have called in sick with this winter sickness bug, and I'm short on numbers." Gina asked gingerly.

"Let me just ask Callum." Jess said brightly. She covered the mouthpiece and quickly repeated to Callum what the Inspector had just said to her. "Ma'am? When do you want us in?"

Gina smiled, "Thank you both. As soon as you can please. See you soon." Gina rang off, leaving the couple to go and get ready to get to the station.

_And I built a home  
For you  
For me_

They were halfway through the shift. Smithy had been one of the officers to call in sick, so Callum had to catch up on Smithy's paperwork as well as his own. He hated paperwork with a vengeance. He was a police officer, not a bloody admin clerk! It frustrated him, because paperwork took up too much of their time which could be spent fighting real crimes, rather than just writing about them. But he grinned and bared it, because he was a sergeant and had to show his officers that even if something was boring, they still had to do it as part of their job. But still, he had been called in for bloody admin work. As he sat down heavily in his chair, a mountain of paperwork in front of him, he took a deep breath and dug in. Jess had been partnered with Will for the shift, something which she was happy about. Working with Will was never boring, and on dreary December days like these, that was just what she needed. They had just finished their hot drinks when a call came in. A woman had rung in concerned about her elderly neighbours, whom she hadn't seen for a few days, which was rare. But the woman was mainly concerned because she had heard loud crying a few hours before, and she was worried about their welfare. So Jess and Will dumped their empty cups in the bin, grabbed their hats, and made their way out to the patrol car.

_Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree that's old as me  
Branches were sewn by the colour of green  
Ground had arose and passed its knees_

Jess and Will bowed their heads against the drizzle and the wind. They hurried up Amelia Hancock's front path, knocking on the door. The door was quickly opened by a middle aged woman with short brown hair and kind eyes.

"Come in before you freeze to death." she said with a smile.

"Thanks. PC's Fletcher and Stone from Sun Hill." Will said gratefully. Amelia led them into the kitchen, signalling for them to take a seat.

"You're here because of Bill and Martha?" Amelia asked politely.

"Yes, you rang in because you were concerned for them?" Jess enquired.

Amelia nodded, "Yes, you see, I see them most days, either on their way out into town, or quite often they come over for a cup of tea and a natter. But the past few days I haven't seen either of them, except for Bill, I saw him once, but he didn't stop to talk when I said hello, which is strange. And normally I wouldn't be worried, but every time I've been round, no-one's answered. And then a few hours I could hear someone crying, really crying their heart out. I tried knocking, but nothing. So I'm very sorry if I'm wasting your time, but I didn't know who else to call."

Jess smiled at the woman, "Thanks Ms Hancock. Could you tell me Bill and Martha's surname please?"

"Grady, Bill and Martha Grady." Amelia answered.

"And how old are they?" Will asked.

"Bill has just turned 75, Martha is 73. They've recently celebrated their golden anniversary. Wow, imagine being married to someone for that long!" Amelia exclaimed. Will shot Jess a cheeky look, which she responded with a rolling of her eyes.

"Ok, thank you very much Ms Hancock. We'll go round now, see what's going on." Jess said as she stood up.

"Thank you officers. Will you let me know if they're ok?" Amelia asked.

"Sure. Bye." Will said with a small wave as they left Amelia's house and crossed the grass to get to Bill and Martha's house. Amelia shut her front door, and Jess proceeded to knock loudly on the Grady's front door.

_By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me  
I held on as tightly as you held onto me_

"I'll go and try the back." Will called over the wind as he walked up a small pathway round the side of the house. Jess carried on knocking, but there was no sign of life in the small semi-detached house. She peered in through the front window, but she couldn't see anyone in there. "Jess!" Jess ran round to where Will had gone, finding that the back door had been unlocked.

"Hello? Police! Anyone home?" Jess called as she shut the back door behind her and Will. They looked round the tidy kitchen, placing their hats and gloves on the table.

"Hello?" Will shouted as he walked through the kitchen into the dining room. Jess followed him out, and then quietly walked up the stairs.

"Mr and Mrs Grady? It's the police! Are you here?" Jess called as she ascended the stairs.

"There's no-one down here Jess." Will shouted to her.

"Ok, come up here with me then." Jess shouted back. She got to the top hall and went to the door directly in front of her. She opened it slowly, but the spare room was empty. She didn't like the feeling of this, of whatever was going on here. Will walked around her and opened the next closed door. He paused and looked over his shoulder, catching Jess' attention. She walked to his side and looked into the main bedroom. Will pointed in the direction of the bed, and Jess moved slightly so that she could see what he was pointing at. And then she saw it.

_And I built a home  
For you  
For me_

Lying on the bed were Mr and Mrs Grady. They had met in the summer of 1959 and instantly fallen in love. Bill was the youngest of five children, Martha the oldest of three girls. Bill was a trainee accountant; Martha was starting her nursing course when they met. They had started courting a few weeks after that first meeting in a bank. After only four months of courting, Bill had proposed at their favourite restaurant. Martha had accepted, and they had married a few months later. They had raised three beautiful children, two boys and a girl. Their marriage had been one of laughter and love. But now, it was over. Bill was cradling his wife against him, sobbing into her shoulder. He seemed to be oblivious to the presence of the two police officers at the door. Will and Jess quietly backed out the room into the hall.

"Do you think she's dead?" Will whispered to Jess.

Jess nodded sadly, "Looks like it. Better call an ambulance."

"Are we going to arrest him?" Will asked.

"We have to. Look at all the pill bottles around the bed. Perhaps a joint suicide gone wrong? Or maybe manslaughter." Jess whispered.

"I'll ring the ambulance, you talk to him. You'd be better at it than me." Will suggested, pulling out his radio. Jess nodded and walked back into the bedroom.

_Until it disappeared  
From me  
From you_

"Mr Grady?" Jess said quietly. Bill looked up, startled.

"Who are you? Who called you?" Bill demanded, his voice shaky.

"My name is Jess Stone; I'm a police officer at Sun Hill. Your neighbour rang us; she was concerned about you and your wife Martha." Jess said, inching forwards slowly.

"Damn nosey woman. Why couldn't she just leave us?" Bill said, shaking his head. He stroked Martha's curly hair, shutting his eyes.

"Is Martha ok Bill?" Jess asked, approaching the corner of the bed. Bill shook his head quickly. "Is she dead?" Bill nodded, tears dripping down his creased, frail looking skin. "Can I check?" Bill nodded again, and Jess slowly walked to the right side of the bed where Martha was. She pressed two fingers against Martha's soft, cold neck. Nothing. No pulsing under her fingers to show that Martha was still alive.

"She was ill. So, so ill. She didn't want to live anymore." Bill said softly, pressing his lips to his dead wife's forehead.

"What happened Bill?" Jess asked, sinking onto the bed.

Bill looked up at her, his eyes filled with so much grief and hurt and despair that Jess had to look away. "I killed her. But she wanted me to." Bill said with a nod.

"You killed her?" Jess asked.

"Yes, that's what I said isn't it? You see, Martha had cancer in her lungs. I always told her that smoking would kill her, but she didn't bloody listen, daft woman. But in the end, it wasn't the fags that killed her." Bill said, his body shaking as tears cascaded down his face. "She asked me a while ago to end it. She didn't want to live anymore, not when her body was attacking her. She wanted to go while she could. I told her no, that I wouldn't watch her kill herself. It was a few days before our golden anniversary the first time she asked me. I ignored her. But then when I asked her what she wanted for her present, she said she wanted me to kill her."

"So she specifically asked you to kill her?" Jess confirmed.

"Yes, on many occasions. A few days ago, I told her that I'd do it. Her face lit up, like it used to before she got ill. I told her though, that there was a catch. If I was going to end her life, I would end my own as well. I can't live without her. I just can't. She argued with me, telling me that I was healthy and shouldn't leave our children suddenly orphaned. She said it would be hard enough on them that she would be dead, let alone me as well. But I told her no. If she wanted me to help her end her life, I would end mine. She finally agreed when she realised it's what I truly wanted. So this morning, we decided it was time. She put on her best dress and did her hair and make-up. I put on my suit. And then we lay in our bed, and I helped her with the pills. She was very weak you see, so I placed them in her mouth and gave her the water to wash them down with. I held her in my arms, counting each breath. And then suddenly, there weren't any more breaths." Bill said quietly, trailing off at the end. Jess was finding it really hard not to cry, for the life that had been lost, and for the man who would never be whole again.

"I'm really sorry Bill." Jess said sadly.

Bill offered a watery smile, "It's ok love, it wasn't your fault. In that drawer next to you is Martha's letters to each of our children and grandchildren explaining everything. Would you be able to get the letters to them please?"

"Of course I can." Jess said, getting the seven letters out the drawer. She noticed another letter underneath them all. "Who's this for?"

Bill squinted, trying to see it properly, "Ah, that's for you."

"Me?" Jess asked confused.

"Well, it's for the police, not specifically you. It's her suicide note. I don't know what she wrote, but she said to leave it next to us, just in case things went wrong and I ended up like this; alive while she's dead." Bill explained, casting a longing look at his beloved wife.

"I'm sorry Bill, but I'm going to have to arrest you." Jess said sadly. She didn't want to arrest this man. In her eyes, he wasn't a criminal. He was a man so in love that he would end his wife's suffering when she asked him.

"I know love, its ok. I knew this might happen. Just make sure Martha is ok, and that my family get those letters. I shall die a happy man in jail, knowing I did what she wanted. Thank you PC Stone." Bill said with a nod.

Jess got up slowly, watching as Bill cradled his wife tightly against him, kissing her lips one last time. He gently pulled his arms from under her body, and laid her tenderly against the cushions. He brushed his lips against her forehead and struggled to get off the bed. Jess immediately offered him her hands, and helped to pull him up. He extended his hands for her to handcuff him. She took a deep breath as she reached for her handcuffs, and placed them tightly around his frail wrists. "Bill Grady, I'm arresting you on suspicion of murdering Martha Grady. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say maybe given in evidence. Do you understand?" Jess asked gently. Bill nodded, and Jess led him out the room, past Will and out the house to the car.

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust_

As soon as their shift was finished, Jess hurried to get changed. Callum had seen her earlier to tell her that he would be a bit late, but only half an hour or so. So she got into her car and drove home alone to a dark and empty house. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag onto the floor and shrugged out of her coat. She walked through to the living room, looking straight at the photo which had pride of place on the mantelpiece. It was one of the wedding pictures, taken at the reception when Jess and Callum had been stood on the balcony. They hadn't realised that the picture had been taken until it was printed off. In the picture, they are stood against the backdrop of the river and the city, their foreheads touching, their eyes closed, their hands clasped together between them like a secret. It was a beautiful picture. Jess gently held it in her hands and sat down heavily onto the sofa. She just stared at the picture, looking at her and Callum. She couldn't imagine what she would have done in Bill's situation. If it was Callum was who terminally ill and he asked her to kill him, she wouldn't know what she would do. But as she thought more about it, she knew exactly what she would do. She would do what Bill did. She would have done what he wanted, and then she would end her own life, simply because, as Bill had reasoned, she couldn't live without him.

_Oh, a time to die_

When Callum arrived home an hour later, at first he thought that Jess wasn't home because all the light were off, the heating was off, and there were no noises to suggest that she was at home. It was only when he heard a quiet sniffling that he realised she was home. Before he had left work, he had seen Will to ask him if Jess was ok. When he had asked her himself, she had plastered a smile on her face and said that she was fine, but he knew her, he knew she was lying. Will told him the truth though, that Jess had been severely affected by Bill and Martha. So now, when Callum walked into the living room to see Jess just staring at their wedding picture, not realising that her tears were dripping on it, he immediately understood.

"Jess darlin'?" he said quietly, sitting down slowly next to her. She turned and looked at him, and as soon as their eyes locked, she burst into tears. "Hey, you're ok now."

"It was so sad Callum. He did what she wanted him to do, because he loved her so much he couldn't bear for her to suffer anymore. And now he's going to die in jail, which he doesn't deserve." she said, the words becoming mixed with her sobs.

Callum kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair, just as Bill had done with Martha, "You did the right thing. What he did was illegal, no matter how much he loved her. That's our job darlin'. Personally, I think he did what he thought he had to do."

Jess placed the photo of them down on the coffee table. She turned to Callum, placing both hands on either side of his face, "Never leave me. Never get ill. Never let us get into that situation. I can't lose you Callum, not ever. If you die, I will break and won't ever be fixed." Callum covered Jess' hands with his own.

"Remember what vows I made to you?" Callum said gently, "I promised to be with you forever and always, and I promised that you would never walk alone. I give you my life to keep." She nodded, smiling at the man she loved. He bent forward, his lips grazing against hers. They would be together forever, that was a cosmic fact.

**Song- The Cinematic Orchestra: To Build a Home**


	33. No Use Crying Over Spilled Blood

**This chapter has taken ages to do! As with my other current story, I simply hadn't been in the mood to write recently, but obviously that changed today! Thanks as always to those people who I have grown to love for their beautiful reviews, Hollie,Aileen, Em, Jo, Georgie and LittleBit100. Enjoy!**

It was now May. Five months had flown by since Jess and Callum had been married. They had shared their first Christmas as husband and wife alone, spending the day in bed watching old movies and eating their way through the massive Christmas lunch that Jess had made. New Year was spent in Cornwall with Michelle, Robert and Andy. The family had gone to the beach to watch the fireworks with some of Michelle and Robert's friends, and although it was freezing on the beach, it had been the best fun. Andy and Callum had gone all Neanderthal on them and made a campfire from scratch, just to prove they could, and Michelle had brought with her some champagne and a few nibbles. Jess and Callum had snuggled into each other as they saw in the New Year; they both had a feeling that this year would be one of the best of their lives, and they weren't wrong.

Shortly after New Year, they had finally managed to both book a week off at the same time, and Jess had excitedly booked a honeymoon for them in New York. It wasn't a typical honeymoon destination, but it suited them perfectly. The bright lights, the fast pace of life, it was amazing. They went skating in central park, went to the Natural History museum, spent a whole day shopping, went to the Empire State building, visited Central Park Zoo, and on the Friday before they went home, they saw a show at Broadway. Neither could deny that their honeymoon had been amazing. They took so many pictures, collected so many memories, and just had a brilliant time. They were sad to leave this magnificent city, so they promised each other that for their first wedding anniversary, they would come back.

* * *

Since February, Sun Hill had been plagued by a violent rapist. Over the four months that he had been active, he had raped seven girls, and had put one of them in a coma. The media, once they had caught hold of the story, had absolutely tore into Sun Hill, slating the cops, saying they were incapable of doing their jobs and keeping Canley safe. There was nothing more infuriating than for the team to see the media slating them when they were trying so hard to catch this guy and lock him up. They only had a partial print for him, and a vague description from some of his victims had informed them that the man was in his mid 50's, greying brown hair, brown eyes, overweight and about 5'8 in height. There was no connection between any of the women; the age range of the women attacked was between 17 and 54. There was no pattern to his attacks, except for the fact that all the woman had been driving at the time, pulled over by a supposed unmarked police car. When they stopped for the fake policeman, they were then knocked out and raped. This still didn't help them though, as none of the women knew what car he was driving or anything else that could have given them a lead. At the minute, the only thing they could do was sit and wait for him to resurface, but it was so infuriating knowing he was out there and he was taunting them, knowing that they had no clue who he was. When the first rape had happened, a team had been put together to deal with it, led by DI Manson, and slowly, as the other rapes happened, the team had grown bigger. But, now that they were still no closer to finding him, the team had been reduced back to its core team, comprising of DI Manson, DS Moss, DC Webb, Sergeant Smith, PC Taylor and PC Stone. This team had been with the case since the beginning, Jess and Leon being the ones to attend to the first rape. While everyone else had returned to their normal duties, this time was solely focused on capturing the sick bastard who had ruined seven women's lives.

* * *

The day was warm, only a light breeze in the air. Jess pulled on a flowery pink and purple skirt, teaming it with a white top and pink jacket. She put on her black gladiator sandals and was all set. Callum lumbered into the bathroom to shave, and when he reappeared, still bleary eyed, he shrugged on his blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans, stuffing his feet into his black trainers. They walked out of the house hand in hand, enjoying the quietness of the morning and the warmth from the sun.

"Any new leads?" Callum asked, referring to the rapist case.

"No, and I don't think there will be for a while. If we knew a pattern to the rapes, then we could lure him out somehow, but apart from the whole thing of him pretending to be a cop, we have nothing...still." Jess said sadly. She wanted justice for these women, they deserved justice.

"Let's hope something comes up soon. How long has it been since the last attack?" Callum questioned as they crossed the road.

Jess quickly thought back, "Just over a month. We're thinking that he's either moved to a different patch, or he's about to attack again real soon. We've sent all the information we know to the surrounding boroughs just in case he has moved to their patch, but I honestly think he's just biding his time, waiting for the media storm to die down before attacking again."

"Either way, it's not good." Callum said.

"No, it's not. I better get up to the briefing room, see if anything new has come in. I'll see you later." Jess said with a smile, reaching up on tip toe to give Callum a kiss.

"See you later Mrs Stone. Let's hope today is the day you get a lead!" Callum shouted as Jess walked into the building.

* * *

No new leads. Nada. Nothing. Zilch. Jess wasn't disappointed anymore though; she knew that it was unlikely they would get any new leads until there was another attack. She was sat at the table with Smithy and Leon, once again going through what little information they had to see if there was anything they missed.

"All the attacks happened in the early hours of the morning." Leon muttered, more to himself than the other two as he scribbled notes down. "And they all happened in a nearish vicinity of each other." Leon suddenly jumped up and started going through the drawers.

"What you looking for?" Smithy asked curiously.

"A map." Leon replied, pulling papers out the drawers.

"Like this one?" Jess said, handing one over.

"Cheers." Leon said quickly, opening the map up and pulling the details of each of the rapes out his pile of papers.

"What are you thinking?" Smithy asked, sensing that Leon was onto something.

"I don't know why we didn't see it before!" Leon said excitedly, plotting on the map where each rape had taken place.

"Seen what before?" Jess asked, leaning forward to watch what he was doing.

"Look, he's moving in a pattern." Leon pointed out as he plotted the last rape, "Here's the motorway right. And these roads around it, the dots are where he raped the women. It's the alphabet? So our first woman was raped here, on Albany Lane, then the next one over here on Burchfield common, then here on Canterbury Street, then Dargets Hill, then Ellis road, Farmers lane and finally Grange road."

"You're right!" Jess said excitedly.

"Of course I'm right." Leon said with a smile.

"Don't get cocky now, this could be pure coincidence." Smithy said, not wanting to put a downer on this, but because if they were wrong, it could have tragic consequences.

"But sarge, it makes sense, doesn't it?" Leon said.

"He does have a point." Jess added.

Smithy thought about it for a minute and asked, "What roads have we got in the area beginning with H?"

"Highborough lane, Harriet road and Harmen close. That's the ones in the vicinity where the other rapes have taken place." Leon said, marking the roads in a blue pen.

"I'd put my money on Harmen close." Smithy said.

"Why?" Jess asked.

"It's secluded and out the way of everything else." Smithy explained.

"I disagree. My bets would be on Harriet road. That's the A road which joins up with the motorway, so the woman would have less places to run or escape to without getting herself killed by a car. It's also virtually empty at the time that the rapist seems to attack at." Jess explained.

Smithy nodded slowly, then more vigourously, "Brilliant work you two. Let's go put this forward to DI Manson, see if we can convince him."

Leon and Jess smiled at each other, praying that this lead would prove true.

* * *

The DI was shocked to see that Leon had indeed cracked the pattern, and Jess' theory of where the next attack would take place highly impressed him. He called in his team to the briefing room, placing a picture of Leon's map on the board.

"PC Taylor has cracked the pattern of the rapes." DI Manson said. This was met with shocked silence.

"What is it?" Stevie asked.

"Leon? Seeing as you worked it out, you explain it." Neil said with a nod to Leon, who quickly got up to address his colleagues.

"It's the alphabet." he said with a smile.

"Wow Leon, some discovery that is." Mickey said with a chuckle.

"No Mickey, the first rape happened on a road beginning with A, the next happened on a road beginning with B, then C, then D, E, F and G. I've gone over it twice and twice more to make sure I got the locations right, and I have. Now, in the vicinity of the other rapes, there are three roads beginning with H. Highborough lane, Harriet road and Harmen close. Jess has a theory where the next attack is going to take place." Leon said, handing over to Jess.

"Ok, my theory is that he's going to attack next on Harriet road." Jess said, pointing it out on the map.

"But that's an A road right? Surely there would be no chance of it working? Someone would notice?" Stevie asked.

"At the times that he normally attacks, between 10 at night and 3 in the morning, there's barely anyone on the roads. Those who are on the roads aren't paying attention to what happens at the side of the road. Think about it, an unmarked police car pulls you over. You have no reason to believe that he's not legit, so you stop and get out the car. Once you realise he's not a copper, you can't run anywhere for fear of being killed by a car, you can't scream for help because no-one will hear you, you can't get a signal on your mobile, you are trapped." Jess said, and she slowly saw the other officers comprehending what she had said.

"Have the dream team come up with when the next attack is going to be?" Mickey said with a wink.

"We thought we better leave _some_ work for CID." Leon said with a smile.

"Oh ha ha. Well now that we know this, we can put some kind of operation together?" Stevie asked in the direction on the DI.

"How can we when we don't even know when his next planned attack is?" the DI asked.

"We're 99% sure where he's going to attack next, his last attack was over a month ago so he must be itching to prove he can still do it, and now that the media storm has died down, it would be the perfect time." Stevie explained.

"What's your idea?" the DI asked, perching on the corner of the desk.

"We get together a team of female officers, and basically we drive up and down Harriet road between 10 pm and 3 am to try and lure him to one of us rather than an inncent woman." Stevie said to silence from her colleagues.

"That's really risky, and unlikely to work." Mickey said.

"Cheers for the support Webb!" Stevie said with a glare.

"Mickey's right." the DI said.

"I think it could work." Jess put forward.

"Thanks Jess." Stevie said with a smile.

At that point they were interrupted by Callum, "Gov, we've just had a call from a woman saying she's being flashed from an unmarked police car on Harriet road."

"That's him!" Jess said.

"Is she still on the phone?" Neil asked hurriedly.

"Yes sir." Callum answered.

"Right, I want you to pair up, get into cars, head to Harriet road. I'll get her location triangulated and I want you to box him in and stop him. Understood?" Neil ordered. The officers nodded and ran out to catch the rapist.

* * *

"Hello there, my name is DI Manson. What's yours?" Neil asked the woman as soon as he put the headset on.

"Polly Dwyers. What's happening? Isn't he a police man?" she asked in a frightened voice.

"We don't think so. None of our police officers are on Harriet Road, but that doesn't mean he's not from another station. Now Polly, can you see him in your mirror still?" Neil asked gently.

"Yeah, I can. Shall I pull over or not?" Polly asked in a quiet voice.

"No, do not pull over. I've sent officers to your location, and they're going to stop him, you just keep driving carefully. Can you see what this man looks like at all?" Neil asked slowly.

"Erm, he's got greying hair, and dark eyes. That's all I can tell you, oh, he looks a bit chubby as well, but I'm not sure." Polly said uncertainly.

"That's brilliant, thanks Polly. Now I just want you to keep talking to me, and tell me when you can see my officers. They're in marked police cars. If the man panics and tries to over take you to get away from my officers, let him, don't try to stop him yourself. Understand?" Neil asked.

"Sure. Who is he?" Polly asked, not quite sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"We're not sure. But don't worry, you'll be fine. My officers should be with you in a minute." Neil said as he watched the progress of the cars on the map.

"I've just gone past the service station." Polly informed him.

"Great. Callum, can you find out how far they are from the service station please." Neil asked.

"Sierra Oscar 30 to 55." Callum said into his radio.

"Go ahead Callum." Smithy replied.

"How far away are you from the service station just before junction 10, over?" Callum asked.

Smithy checked the next sign as Will whizzed past it, "Erm, about 3 miles, over." Smithy replied.

"Ok, Polly Dwyers has just driven past it, so you should be catching up to her soon, over." Callum informed him.

"What car is she driving? What car is the suspect driving, over?" Smithy asked.

"Gov, Smithy wants to know what car's they're driving." Callum asked.

"Polly, can you tell me what colour car you're driving and what make it is?" Neil asked Polly.

"I'm driving a dark blue Ford KA." Polly answered.

"Good, and what about the unmarked police car?" Neil answered as Callum relayed the information to Smithy.

"Um, he's driving a silver Ford focus." she replied.

"Brilliant." Neil replied.

"Callum, we've got them in sight. Stevie and Mickey have gone up ahead, Ben and Nate are closing in on the left, Jess and Will are on the right, me and Leon have got the back, over." Smithy said.

"Callum, tell them to hold their position, make sure that Polly is far enough away." Neil asked.

"Smithy, the Gov has just said to make sure that Polly is far enough away before you go in, over." Callum informed him.

"Copy that, over." Smithy confirmed.

"Polly, you should be able to see my officers behind you, there should be four police cars. Can you see them?" Neil asked.

"Yeah, I can hear them as well. What do I do?" she asked, and once again that fearful note had returned to her voice.

"You keep going. Is there enough room behind you for one of the cars to move in front of him?" Neil asked.

"Just about, but I'm not doing the full speed limit. If I did, they could move in quick before he catches up with me." Polly said.

"It's ok, you just keep the pace you're at." Neil said.

"Callum, he's swerved over onto the hard shoulder and has accelerated ahead, over." Smithy said urgently as Leon swerved over to follow the car.

"Polly, has the car with the man in just overtaken you on the hard shoulder?" Neil asked quickly.

"Yeah he has. What do I do now?" Polly asked, relief in her voice.

"What I want you to do is come to Sun Hill police station so we can take your statement. Is that ok?" Neil asked.

"Sure. I'll make my way there as soon as possible. Thank you." she said gratefully as she hung up.

* * *

The four police cars tore after the unmarked fake police car. Stevie and Mickey were right behind the car, followed closely by the other three cars. Without warning, the car halted to a stop, swerving so it was pointing the field next to the A road. The man jumped out the car, making for the field. He struggled to climb over the fence but eventually tumbled over just as the eight other officers had pulled over and were following him. He hid in the bushes, watching them run across the field looking for him. The officers searched the trees and immediately ordered aerial help. The man was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath before running again. He heard a noise to his left, and as he looked around, Stevie threw herself at him, trying to pin him to get handcuffs on. He knocked her over easily, covering her mouth with his big, sweaty hand. She wriggled, trying to get free. Her radio had been knocked to the side as she had fallen on the floor, and she desperately tried to reach it. The man was rearing above her, pinning her to the floor with his weight. As he was about to lean down, Jess jumped on his back, knocking him off balance and allowing Stevie to get free. She moved back and grabbed her radio, getting to her feet. The man roared in anger, thrusting Jess against a tree, his hand tight around her neck. Stevie radioed for the others to help her; she couldn't pull the man off Jess. He bent forward, his lips accosting hers. She couldn't turn her head, so she did the next best thing; she bit his tongue as hard as she could when it forced itself into her mouth. She gagged as warm blood trickled from the cut on his tongue into her mouth. She pushed him away and he stumbled and fell to his knees. She spat out the salty blood, trying desperately to keep the contents of her stomach down. He screamed in pain, his hand covering his mouth as the male officers finally crashed into the bushes, Smithy and Will securing him with handcuffs. Jess leaned against a tree trunk and heaved up her breakfast. She grabbed a tissue out her pocket, wiping her mouth, clutching her stomach.

"Jess, you ok?" Stevie asked, hurrying over, where Jess was being sick again.

"I bit his tongue; I had his blood in my mouth." Jess said weakly. Her face was pale and clammy as she tried to keep her stomach from expelling its contents again.

"Come on, let's get you back to nick." Stevie said kindly, offering Jess some water. She took it gratefully, swigging some down and spitting it out, before drinking some.

"Are you ok? It looked like he knocked you to the ground pretty hard." Jess asked as soon as she had recovered a bit.

Stevie felt the lump at the back of her head gingerly, "Yeah, I've got a lump on my head which I guess the FME should check over, but yeah, I'm good, thanks to you."

"I think we both saved each other to be honest." Jess said with a small laugh.

"I'll say." Stevie replied, smiling at Jess.

* * *

Once Jess and Stevie had been cleared by FME, and Bruce Mitchell had been put safely in the cells, DI Manson gave a debriefing.

"Thanks to the efforts of this whole station, we have finally caught the serial rapist who has raped seven women in the last four months. Even though we faced a horrific battering from the media, we made it through, and we got a result. Special thanks, however, must go to PC Leon Taylor for figuring out the pattern. And PC Jessica Stone for her correct theory on where the next attack would take place. Thanks to you all, we prevented another rape and locked away a very dangerous man. You should all be proud of yourself, and I'm buying the first round. That's all." Neil smiled as his officers cheered when he said he was buying the first round. He made his way up to Jess and Stevie who were chatting with Leon. "Are you two ok?"

"Yes thanks gov, I've just got a lump on the back of my head and some bruising to my back and stomach, but yeah, I'm good. I'll go and get us some tables at the pub, see you all there soon." Stevie said, waving as she picked her coat up off her desk and left CID.

"And you PC Stone?" Neil asked.

"Just light bruising to my neck and cheek, but I'm fine thanks gov." she said with a smile.

"Good. Well done you two, extraordinarily good work today. You should both be proud." Neil said with what passed as a smile.

"Cheers gov." they said as they followed Stevie out to the pub.

* * *

When they got to the pub, it wasn't hard to find their colleagues. By far the most boisterous group in there, they had taken up at least half the pub and were getting stared and glared at by the other half of the pub. Jess immediately found Callum and walked over, sitting next to him.

"Hey you." she said happily.

"Jess! Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Callum asked, frantically checking her over.

"I'm fine honey, relax. He didn't hurt me, just some bruising to my cheek and neck, but that will go in a few days. Stevie got hurt more than me." Jess said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He slipped an arm round her, kissing the top of her head.

"I wouldn't worry about her if I were you, apparently the FME said that our rapist nearly had his tongue severed." Will said with a cocky grin. Jess' eyes widened, and then she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Callum asked, confused.

"When he had her pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss her, she bit his tongue. Nearly right off from what FME said." Will said with a grin.

"Seriously?" Callum asked in shock. Jess nodded.

"Yep, he bled all into my mouth; it was the most revolting taste ever." Jess said with a shiver.

"She puked for England as well." Leon added as he placed a drink in front of Jess.

"Thanks Leon." she said gratefully.

"Are you all right?" Callum asked again.

"Yes honey, I'm good. I feel fine. Now let's drink, and get home and go to bed." Jess suggested, kissing Callum on the cheek.

"Please, get a room!" Will said in disgust.

Jess shot him a look before kissing her husband, deeper this time, "We will, don't you worry."

Their laughter filled the pub.


	34. Out Of The Woodwork

**Hoorah! Next chapter! My reviewers...my lovely reviewers, you are phenomenal to have stuck with this story for so long. I am so grateful for you and your beautiful comments; Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Em and LittleBit100. Enjoy!**

Jess rolled over in bed. She didn't feel well at all. The night before, the night that the rapist had been caught, Jess had been given a lot of drinks as congratulations. She knew she didn't _have_ to drink them, but it would have been rude not to. She was definitely suffering for it now though. As Callum jolted the bed, she felt her stomach start to heave. She threw the thin covers off of her and ran to the toilet, one and over her stomach, the other over her mouth. She had just managed to kneel down in front of the toilet when she threw up. Once she was finished, she flushed the chain, shut the toilet lid and laid her cheek against the cool porcelain. It didn't help that the night was warm and their bedroom was stuffy. She shut her eyes and just sat there, leaning against the toilet.

"Jess? You alright darlin'?" Callum's voice came from somewhere above her, full of concern. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him. She shook her head before shutting her eyes again. She felt the air move, and when she next opened her eyes, Callum's face was level with hers. He moved so that he was sat on the floor against the door, and in his hand was a damp flannel. "Come here." He held his arms out, gently guiding her into his arms. She collapsed against him, her cheek now leaning against his bare chest. Callum placed the damp flannel on her forehead, stroking her hair with his hand.

"Thanks honey." Jess murmured after a while.

"Too much to drink last night?" Callum asked, a trace of laughter in his voice.

"I think so." Jess muttered.

"Do you want to get back into bed?" he asked, noting the goose bumps on her arms.

"I don't know if I can get up." she said quietly. Callum gently manoeuvred himself out from behind Jess and moved her out the way of the door. He gathered her up in his arms, kicking the door open. He walked slowly along the hall to their bedroom, placing Jess softly down on her side of the bed. He placed the covers over her, put the flannel on her forehead and went downstairs to get a bowl in case she was sick again. By the time he got back upstairs, she was fast asleep. He smiled before getting into bed himself, one arm flung over stomach, the other under his head.

* * *

A few days had passed, and the couple were back at work. Jess was midway through some paperwork while Callum had returned to the station after being on patrol with Will. Their shift finished in half an hour, and they could go and get some breakfast before sleeping for the rest of the day. Jess was passing through reception, looking for something, when a woman entered and nervously approached the desk. Jess smiled at her before resuming her seeking. Millie, who was on the desk, asked the woman if she was alright.

"Erm yeah, I'm hoping you can help me. I'm looking for a police officer who works here." the woman said. She had dark brown hair styled in a slick bob, and her eyes were dark brown, framed by long, mascared lashes.

"Sure, what's the officer's name?" Millie asked.

"PC Stone." the woman said. Jess looked up in confusion. Millie turned round and pointed to Jess.

"This is PC Stone." Millie answered. The woman shook her head.

"No, that's not her. I'm looking for a male." the woman said.

"Sergeant Stone?" Jess suggested.

"Is he a man?" the woman asked.

Jess smiled, "He most certainly is."

"Then yes, that's who I'm looking for." the woman said with a nod.

"I'll go and get him for you, Ms...?" Jess asked.

"Claire. Just Claire." Claire replied distractedly. Jess wondered who this woman was, and why she was looking for her husband.

* * *

Jess knocked on the Sergeants office door. "Come in!" Callum shouted.

"There's a woman in reception asking for you, her name's Claire." Jess said, not beating about the bush.

"Claire who?" Callum asked, looking up from the computer.

"I don't know, just Claire was what she said." Jess said, "You better not have any secret wives hidden away!"

Callum smirked, "Damn, you found me out! I'll go see what she wants, and then it should be time to leave! Breakfast at Matteo's?" Matteo's was their favourite cafe to go to for breakfast. They did the best muffins and smoothies in the city.

"Oh yes, as long as you're paying." Jess said with a grin as she held the door for Callum.

"Of course. I'll come find you in a bit." he said with a smile as he headed to reception.

* * *

Callum approached the brown haired woman sat opposite the reception desk. "Claire?" he asked. The woman looked up, and as soon as she saw Callum her mouth dropped open. She didn't say anything, and Callum wondered if he should say something to her when she said, "You look so much like him."

"Excuse me?" he said, confused.

"Oh sorry. Is there somewhere private we could talk?" Claire asked, standing up, still gazing at him in awe.

Callum's face was one of mistrust as he led her into the small room off of reception. "Who are you? You seem to know me, but I don't know who you are."

"Oh, sorry, my name is Claire. Claire Stone."

"Claire Stone?" Callum checked. She nodded.

"I have something to show you." she whispered, her eyes alight with excitement. She pulled a picture out of her bag, and held it out. Callum took it cautiously, looking at it. The photo was of a man and a girl, presumably his daughter. He looked closer, and with a shock, noticed that he knew the man. That was his father.

"Why have you got a picture of my dad?" Callum demanded.

"_Our_ dad." Claire said fondly.

"Our dad? What are you trying to say?" Callum asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"I'm trying to tell you that I'm your sister Callum." Claire said with a smile.

"I don't have any brothers or sisters. I'm an only child. Now, you're wasting my time, let me see you out." Callum said brusquely.

"No, listen to me. Before dad met your mum, he was with my mum, Lisa. I was two when dad left, and mum told me that you were born when I was six." Claire explained.

"I don't believe you. My dad wasn't with anyone before mum; they were together since they were teenagers." Callum said.

"You're wrong. You're my brother Callum. You must be what, twenty seven now? I've been looking for you for a few months. When dad died, mum felt like she should tell me about you. I was surprised and hurt at first, but then I thought how I'd always wanted a younger brother or sister. And now I have one." Claire said happily.

"No you don't. I told you, I don't have any brothers or sisters." Callum said, his face shut of emotion, his arms crossed.

"Please, let me explain everything. How about we go for breakfast?" Claire suggested.

"My shift finishes in ten minutes. I was supposed to be having breakfast with my wife." Callum said.

"The blonde woman? Yeah, when I asked for you, I asked for PC Stone, not Sergeant Stone. When I searched for you, years ago now, that's what you were." Claire said.

"Yeah well, I got promoted and transferred here. I'm going to go and ask my wife what she thinks, because I don't really want to talk to you anymore. You may be biologically related to me, and I don't even know if you are, but if it's yes, it doesn't make me your brother. Excuse me." Callum said, almost rudely, as he left Claire standing staring after him as he left the room in search for Jess.

* * *

Jess was walking down the corridor towards reception when Callum came through the door. The look on his face was one Jess had never seen before on him; she couldn't place it.

"Callum, are you ok?" she asked in concern, laying her hand on his tanned arm.

"Erm, not sure. You got a minute?" he asked, and when she nodded, he pulled her into his office, shutting the door firmly behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked, watching as Callum paced the room.

"That Claire woman in reception? She's claiming to be my long lost older sister." Callum said, wanting to laugh at how absurd it sounded.

"Seriously? But you're an only child!" Jess said.

"That's what I thought. But she said that my dad was in a relationship with her mum before he met my mum. She claims that he left when she was two, and I was born when she was six." Callum answered, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up.

"Do you believe her?" Jess asked cautiously. Callum stopped pacing and looked at her. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Honestly?" he asked. Jess nodded. "I don't know. If it's true then my parents have told me a lot of lies."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Jess, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"She wants us to go and have breakfast, now." Callum said, looking down at her.

"Well go then, find out what she's got to say." Jess urged.

"I want you to come as well." Callum said, coming to sit next to her. He took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the back of her hand.

"Personally, I think this is something you should do on your own, but I'll come with you if you want." Jess said comfortingly.

"Thank you." he said meaningfully.

"Come on then, let's go have breakfast with your long lost sister." Jess said with a smile.

* * *

Once they had changed and walked back into the room Callum had left Claire in, she was sat at the table with the photo in her hand. She looked up in dismay as she saw Jess with Callum.

"I was hoping we could be alone." Claire said, completely ignoring Jess.

"I was hoping that I didn't have any family members hidden away." Callum replied straight away. Jess concealed a smile, but she felt affronted at this woman already. Claire looked taken aback but quickly recovered.

"I saw a small cafe down the road, is that ok?" Claire asked.

"That would be lovely." Jess answered with a smile. The three of them walked out the station, over the road and round the corner, entering the dark, wood panelled coffee house.

"What do you want to eat?" Callum asked Jess. She picked out a blueberry muffin with a mango, peach and honey smoothie. Callum ordered a chocolate muffin with a black coffee. Claire ordered a tea, and once their orders were ready, they sat near the back of the cafe on some comfy chairs. Jess and Callum sat on the leather sofa, while Claire sat opposite Callum in a chair. She got the photo out again, placing it on the table.

"That's me with my father. Jake Stone. He died when I was twenty three; my mum said his business went broke and he killed himself. I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral, even though I had a right to." Claire said, sniffing.

"You didn't have a right to go. Just because you know this, doesn't mean you're my dad's secret daughter." Callum said vehemently, really not wanting to be here. Jess laid a comforting hand on his thigh. He took a deep breath, waiting for her to say something.

"I thought I might have a hard time convincing you. So I brought this with me." Claire pulled a piece of paper out her bag and handed it to Callum. It was her birthday certificate. She was born on the eighth of August, 1977. Her mother was listed as Lisa Hale, and her father Jacob Stone. That was his father. He passed it to Jess, who quickly looked at it before silently handing it back to Claire.

"Honey, you ok?" Jess asked Callum quietly.

"I don't want to be here. Come on, let's go home." Callum said, finishing off his drink, his muffin untouched.

"But I was to get to know you. The reason I found you was because my mum died last year, I don't have a family anymore. I'm your sister; you can't just ignore me and pretend that I don't exist." Claire said, outraged.

"I never wanted a brother or sister. I don't want to get to know you. The only thing we share is the same half set of genes from Jake Stone, that's it. You are not my sister, understand? I don't want to hear from you again." Callum said firmly, unable to look at the woman who was his sister.

"Please Callum!" she cried.

"Look, he's already said that he wants to go home, so we're going. I'm sorry you had a wasted trip." Jess said politely.

"Shut up! I was talking to my brother!" Claire spat at Jess. Callum swung round, hate in his eyes.

"Don't you dare come to _my_ place of work wanting to talk to me and then act like a complete bitch to my wife. You are not my sister, I am not your brother, get that into your head!" Callum hissed.

"I don't have anyone else! You're the only family I have." Claire begged, coming to stand right in front of Callum. Jess tried to move past him to tell her to back off, but he held his arm out to hold her back.

"I will tell you this one more time, and then I'm going. I already have a family, ok, this is my family, Jess is my family. I'm sorry that you don't have anyone else, but I am not your family, so don't come to me again. Bye." Callum said bluntly. He took Jess' hand firmly in his, and they walked quickly out the coffee house. Jess glanced over her shoulder as they left, and saw that Claire was just stood there, shocked, watching her brother leave her forever.

* * *

They got to the house and Callum immediately went upstairs. Jess watched him go, and decided to leave him for a bit. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling right now. Betrayed most likely. Confused. Upset, hurt. She was loathe to admit it, but she felt a bit sorry for Claire, even if she had acted like a complete bitch towards her. To think you have no-one, then to find out that there is actually someone, and to then be rejected...but she also understood fully where Callum was coming from. She was pondering all this as she made Callum an egg, bacon and sausage sandwich with a coffee. She plated the sandwich up, placed the plate and the cup of coffee on a tray and headed upstairs. Their bedroom door was shut. Jess knocked gently before opening the door. He was sat on her side of the bed, facing out at the window. As Jess walked around the room, she saw that he had a photo in his hands of him and his father on a fishing trip. Jess placed the tray on the dresser and sat next to him.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" Callum asked quietly after minutes of silence.

"I think you did, yes." Jess replied, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't like her. I didn't want to be related to her. I didn't want my memory of my dad tarnished by her." Callum muttered.

"I know. You did what you thought was right." Jess answered.

"I thought you would have told me to go for it, to get to know her." Callum said honestly.

"What, why?" Jess asked, looking Callum in the eye.

"Because you and Andy are so close, and I bet you can't imagine not having him in your life. I thought you would want me to have that, and to have the family that I never had." Callum said, placing the photo on his side table.

"You're right; I can't imagine not having my little brother in my life. But, like you said, you have a family already. I'm your family, mum, dad and Andy are your family. Claire might be your sister, but she's not your family." Jess answered truthfully.

"Thanks for understanding and not judging me." Callum said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"You don't have to thank me silly. It's my job, as your family." she replied with a beam.

"There's nothing you could say right now that could make me love you anymore than I do." he said with a laugh.

Jess smiled knowingly, "I think there is."

"Oh yeah? Go on then." Callum said, expectant.

"Will you be my baby daddy?"


	35. Drumming

**Isn't summer the best? I love the sun and the warmth and the tan and drinks and ice cream! Anyway, deviating slightly from the openers I normally write! Thanks as always to Jo, Emmy, Hollie, Aileen and LittleBit100. Sorry for making you wait! Enjoy!**

Callum stared at Jess dumbfounded. "Sorry, I'm sure I just heard you ask me to be your baby daddy?"

"Indeed I did." Jess said with a nervous laugh.

"Does that mean that you're...that _we're_...?" Callum couldn't quite bring himself to finish that sentence.

"If you're asking if we're having a baby, then yes, we are." Jess said happily, her throat closing up as tears fell. Callum just sat and stared at her, not saying anything. Her smile faltered and she cupped his cheek with her hand, "Callum? Say something."

Callum seemed to snap to, his eyes focusing on hers, "Why're you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. Are you happy?" she asked him tentatively. She watched as he slowly got to his feet and walked away, stopping in front of the wardrobe, his back towards her. "I mean...I thought you would be happy, and you know, I've only just found out but wanted to be sure before I said anything...but if you're not happy, please, just say." Callum slowly turned round so he was facing her. His face was blank. Jess didn't know what to make of his reaction. He walked back towards her, standing right in front of her. He held his hands out, and she placed her hands in his. He pulled her to her feet, suddenly wrapping his arms round her waist and spinning her round the room.

"We're having a baby!" he shouted, laughter filling the room.

"You're ok with it?" Jess asked worriedly as he put her on her feet. Callum stood beside her, placing a hand over her flat stomach.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to be a dad. Right now, in here, you're carrying my baby. What's not ok with that?" Callum said, almost in awe. "You know how earlier I said that there was nothing more you could say which would make me love you more?" Jess nodded, a smile forming on her lips, "Well you just did." Callum slowly got to his knees and lifted up Jess' dark blue floaty top. He pressed his lips ever so gently to the tanned skin of her stomach, relishing the thought of their beautiful baby growing in there.

* * *

The couple were sat eating dinner later that evening. They had gone to bed after Jess' surprise, and had slept the whole way through. When they woke up, it appeared that the issue of Claire Stone was temporarily forgotten in wake of the baby news. As soon as they had woken up, Callum had told Jess to stay in bed while he got her a refreshing drink, and then he proceeded to make dinner for her, holding the chair out as she sat down and pushing her in. He had lit candles in the dining room, small tea lights in jewelled holders casting amber, jade and sapphire glows around the room.

"Wow, what's all this for?" Jess asked jokingly as she took a bite of lasagne.

"Well, now that you're pregnant, you shouldn't have to do everything all the time, let me pick up the slack." Callum said, pouring her a drink of water.

"Did you just say that you're gonna pick up some of the slack?" Jess asked, feigning shock. Callum laughed.

"I did, don't take advantage though." Callum joked.

"Oh honey, course I wouldn't. This is real good, did you make it yourself?" Jess asked in appreciation.

"No, course I didn't, I don't know how to cook food this well!" Callum replied.

"I'll have to teach you, because when the baby is born, trust me, I won't be cooking so much to start with." Jess said teasingly.

"I don't care, cause we're going to have a baby, and it's the best thing I've ever heard." Callum said quietly, looking intently at Jess. "When did you suspect that you were?"

"A few days ago. You know I was unwell not so long ago, and we thought it was fron the drink? I don't think it was. And I've been feeling quite tired lately and a bit bleh." Jess said.

"A bit bleh?" Callum mocked.

"Yes, a bit _bleh_. And of course, my bra was starting to feel a bit snug." Jess said with a wink across the table.

"Really? I might have to help you out with that. Have you told anyone else?" Callum asked, wondering if Jess had told Sally before telling him.

"Of course I haven't! I wouldn't dream of telling anyone before I told you! You thought I'd told Sally didn't you?" Jess said suspiciously.

"Well, you do seem to tell her things before me!" Callum said in his defence.

"Honey, a baby is a bit different though isn't it? I mean, you made this baby, this baby is yours. Of course you'd be the first to know." Jess said seriously. Callum reached across the table for Jess' hand. He gently rubbed his thumb against the back of her hand, smiling at her.

"You're really having a baby aren't you." he said quietly. She laughed.

"Yes honey, I really am having a baby, you're baby. Has it only just hit you?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah I think so." he said, joining in with her laughter.

"I've booked a scan in for Thursday, cause that's the only day we're both off for a while." Jess informed him.

"You're having a scan already? Is that normal?" Callum asked.

"Yes it is, don't panic. It's just so that the pregnancy can be confirmed officially and they can take measurements of the baby. They should also be able to give us a rough date of when the baby will be due." Jess told him.

Callum quickly worked it out in his head, "So this is going to be a Christmas baby then?"

Jess nodded, "I think so."

"Wow, you don't need to get me anything for Christmas this year then." Callum said with a wink.

* * *

The following evening, Jess was at home alone. Callum had gone in covering Smithy's shift. Jess had finished her dinner and was lounging on the sofa when the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch and frowned. It was nearly ten in the evening, who would be calling at this hour. She got to her feet and slowly walked to the door. She saw a silhouette through the frosted glass of the door and unlocked it, opening it slowly.

"Claire? Is that you?" she asked, peering through the darkness to the woman on her doorstep.

"Erm yes. Could I talk to you please?" Claire asked, looking around Jess into the house.

"What about?" Jess asked suspiciously.

"Callum of course." Claire replied obviously.

"Ok, but not for long." Jess said, moving to the side so Claire could enter. Claire stood in the hall awkwardly as Jess shut the front door, relocking it. "Come through." Claire followed Jess into the darkened living room. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please. Tea please, milk with one sugar. Thank you." Claire replied gratefully, perching on the edge of the sofa.

"You can get comfy." Jess said with a slight smile, watching as Claire relaxed slightly. She walked into the kitchen, wondering why Claire wanted to talk to her, wondering if she knew that only Jess was in. She made the tea and grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge. She returned to the living room, handing Claire the hot mug.

"Thanks Jess." Claire said. Jess could see that was really trying, so she sat down and smiled.

"So, what did you want to know exactly?" Jess asked.

"The other day ended really badly." Claire said quietly.

"Yeah, understatement of the century perhaps?" Jess joked.

Claire smiled in return, "Yeah. The thing is, I know I went about it in completely the wrong way, and I know that I shouldn't have just popped out from nowhere and expected him to accept that I'm his sister. And I'm sorry for being rude to you, I just felt so confused and hurt and upset. I thought I'd lost the last of my family when mum died, because I had no clue how to find Callum even though I knew about him. Then to find him, and to see how much he looked like my dad, it was like having a part of my dad back. Does that make sense?"

Jess nodded, "It does. I think you're right about one thing; the way you went about introducing yourself to Callum as his sister was completely wrong. He doesn't want anything to do with you."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you." Claire began, "You're his wife, you know him better than anyone. How can I get him to talk to me?"

"There's your first mistake. You can't just _get_ him to talk to you. You have to go about it slowly." Jess said knowledgably.

"How do I do that?" Claire asked, sipping her tea.

Jess wondered if she should be helping Claire. She knew that Callum didn't want to get to know her, but maybe he was just scared of being left again. She decided that he needed his family, and even though he may not like it, Claire was his family. Her earlier reservations of Claire disappeared and she leaned forward, "Ok, maybe write him a letter. Explain your story, tell him why you want to get to know him, maybe apologise for the way you went about it. Just put anything you've ever wanted to tell him down."

Claire thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Thank you Jess, I really mean that. If I were you, I wouldn't have helped me, not after the way I treated you last time." Claire looked ashamed at the memory.

"Honestly, it's ok, you were upset, and you wanted to talk to your brother without me there. I understand. Now, why don't you get started on this letter? Address it here." Jess said.

"Alright I will. Sorry for calling so late as well, I wanted to make sure Callum wasn't here." Claire said.

"Oh, before you go, two questions." Jess said as Claire began to get up.

"Yes?" Claire asked, waiting.

"First, how did you find out where we live?" Jess asked. Claire had the decency to look sheepish.

"I looked you up in the address book." Claire answered.

"Really? I could've sworn we were ex-directory." Jess said, confused. "Second question, how did you know Callum was out?"

"I rang the station and asked if he was there. Simple." Claire said with a slight smile.

"Simple but effective. Thanks for stopping by. I hope the letter goes well. I'll make sure he reads it." Jess said with a smile as she saw Claire to the door. "I was wrong about you Claire, and I'm sorry."

Claire smiled at the younger women, "It's fine, I was wrong about you too." The two woman nodded their heads at each other as Claire left the house into the darkness of the street.

* * *

Thursday morning came quickly for the couple. At breakfast, Callum couldn't stop smiling. He wolfed down the fry up Jess had made, even though they had an hour until the appointment. Jess laughed at him as he sped around the house, burning off nervous energy she thought.

"Are you not excited?" Callum asked as he came to a brief stop in the kitchen.

"Of course I'm excited, I'm just tired that's all." Jess said, and Callum noticed the bags under her eyes.

"You not been sleeping well?" he asked in concern, sitting next to her. Jess shook her head. The truth was, she'd been having vivid nightmares. They were always slightly different but they always had the same ending; with her baby dying. Just like Luke, just like Ellie, she dreamt that this baby, this sacred baby of Callum's, died and there was nothing she could do about it. It kept her up half the night; she didn't want to shut her eyes and see her baby lifeless over and over. "What's wrong Jess?" He always could tell when she was keeping something back.

"It's nothing, just a few nightmares, that's all." Jess said tiredly.

"It's more than nothing if it's keeping you awake. What are the nightmares about?" Callum asked gently.

Jess paused, wondering how much to reveal, "I keep dreaming that our baby dies, like Luke and Ellie did. All I can think about is that so far, any child of mine has died. What if I kill our baby Callum? What if another of my children dies?" Callum looked in alarm as tears dripped down Jess' face and her body began to shake.

"Hey, hey, come here." he pulled her tightly against him; she gripped his t-shirt in her hands, not wanting to let go. "Listen darlin', the deaths of Luke and Ellie were tragic, but they were accidents. They certainly weren't your fault, you understand? This baby won't die. You know why? Because we're it's parents."

"But I was Ellie and Luke's mother, and they still died. What if it's my fault? What if it's something to do with me?" Jess wailed. Callum took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Look at me. You did not kill your children. There is nothing wrong with you. You are not to blame for their deaths, you understand? Now go and clean up, get your bag, and we'll leave for the hospital. Ok?" Callum said reassuringly.

"Ok. Sorry for that." Jess said, wiping her eyes, embarrassed.

"Don't you ever feel sorry for crying in front of me. I'm glad you told me. Now come on." Callum kissed the top of her head, watching as she placed her plate in the dishwasher and walked out the kitchen.

* * *

"Mrs Stone?" the sonographer called out to the full waiting room. Women in either the early stages of pregnancy or at the five month stage crowded the waiting room. Some had children with them, playing noisily in the corner; some were clearly first time parents, with both the woman and partner looking terrified and exhilarated at the same time; and some women were on their own, no partner or other children. Jess got to her feet, Callum right behind her, and followed the sonographer into a room. "Hello there. If you'd like to hop up onto the bed and lift your top up for me. Dad, if you want to sit here next to her." Callum exchanged an excited smile with Jess. They were about to see their baby for the first time. Jess slid onto the bed, lifting up her top, exposing her stomach. "I'm just going to put some gel onto your abdomen, it's going to be cold, sorry about that." The sonographer squirted the cold gel onto Jess' abdomen after placing a paper towel in the waistband of her jeans. He placed some gel onto the transducer as well. "Ready to meet your baby?"

"Very ready." Callum said with a laugh. He took Jess' hand in his, clasping it between both his hands. He pressed his lips against her fingers, his eyes fixed on the screen. The sonographer pressed the transducer firmly against Jess' abdomen, moving it around on her stomach. A grainy black and white picture appeared on the screen, but no baby so far.

"I get this all the time, not being able to find the little things." the sonographer said with a laugh. He stopped when he located the baby. "Ah here we go, he was just hiding, that's all."

"He?" Callum asked.

"Oh, I call all babies he. I don't know if your baby is a boy or girl. Sorry if I got your hopes up!" he said with a laugh.

"Right." Callum said, looking at the man closely.

"Ok, let's take some measurements." the sonographer said to himself.

"Can you hear our baby's heartbeat?" Jess said, turning her face momentarily to Callum. The persistant drumming noise filled the room.

"That's the heartbeat?" Callum asked in wonder. Jess nodded. "Is it supposed to be that fast?"

"Yeah, don't panic!" Jess said with a laugh. They both returned to looking at the screen, watching their tiny baby squirm.

"Ok, he seems to be about 1.4cm in length, and I'd guess his weight at just under a gram. He's about the size of a kidney bean. So, quickly working it out, I'd say you're due on the third of December." the sonographer said with a smile.

"That's our first wedding anniversary." Jess said with a beam.

"Wow, some present that will be! Would you like a print out of your baby?" he asked.

"Yes please." Callum said eagerly. The sonographer took some stills of baby Stone before printing them off. He handed Jess a paper towel to wipe the gel of her stomach.

"Here you go. Congratulations. I'll see you again in three months. Bye now." the sonographer said with a smile.

* * *

"A kidney bean?" Callum asked for what felt like the hundredth time. "He's the size of a kidney bean?"

Jess gently rubbed her hand on her stomach, "Yep, he's tiny."

"I just still can't believe it. That was just...something else." Callum said with a grin, turning the car down their road.

"Look at him. He's beautiful already." Jess said, cooing at the scan pictures.

"You know that now the pregnancy has been confirmed, you'll have to tell Inspector Gold and Smithy? And we'll have to do a risk assessment?" Callum checked as he pulled into a space in front of the house.

"Yeah I know. I'll tell them today when I go to work. I'll take the scan in as well." Jess said, getting out the car.

"I bet Inspector Gold will be pleased." Callum said with a smirk.

"No doubt she will be." Jess laughed, scooping the post of the mat as she walked through the door. She thumbed through them. They were all bills except for one addressed to Callum. Jess had an idea who it was from. "Callum? There's a letter here for you."

"For me? Sure it's not a bill?" Callum asked, taking it from Jess' hand.

"Nope, it looks like a letter. Who's it from?" she asked, knowing full well who it was from.

"I don't know, let me open it and find out!" Callum said, sitting down. Jess walked into the kitchen to get herself some water, and when she returned, Callum was reading through the letter. It appeared to be a few pages long. "It's from Claire." he said, putting the letter down next to him.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Jess asked, sipping her cold water.

"Did you know about this?" he asked suddenly, looking at her. She put on the most innocent face she could muster.

"No of course not. Why would I know about it?" Jess asked innocently. "But I do think you should read it. I'll be in the garden sunbathing when you've finished." And with that, Jess left Callum to read the letter from his sister Claire.


	36. Signed With Love

**Deary me this took a while! Sorry! Lovely big thanks to Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Em and LittleBit100 for sticking with this for so long!**

_Dear Callum,_

_I am guessing that you've already checked who this letter is from, and I want to beg you not to rip it up or throw it away, as I assume you would do. Last week, when I came to the station to meet you, I had played out our first meeting over and over in my head. In my head, when I tell you that I'm your older sister, you're shocked, but you're happy, because you're in the same position as me, you have no family. And then we would go to a small cafe and spend hours talking, catching up on each other's lives. You would accept me as one of your kin. But, as we both know, it ended up badly. To start with, I found out you were married. I hadn't even considered the possibility that you could be a husband. I realised then that our meeting would not go as I had hoped, because you had someone when I had no-one. I will pause here to apologise for the way I treated Jess. She is a kind hearted woman, and I wish I hadn't reacted the way I did to her. She is very deserving of you._

_Another thing I hadn't expected was that you wouldn't actually want a sister. I just thought that you would feel like you had a part of our dad back in me, I thought that it would be a comfort to you, like it was to me. Again, I was wrong. You were stubborn and untrusting, which is completely understandable. Our dad was one of the most stubborn men you could meet, according to my mum. I know you may not like it, but you do have to accept that I am your biological sister. When I found out about you, my first thought was anger and hurt. I didn't want to think that my dad had left me and my mum to go find himself some younger, prettier woman who would bear him the son he wanted. I was jealous of you for having him all those years when I didn't. Dad didn't have any brothers of sisters, and my mum was an only child too. So I literally only had my mum, obviously dad was with his other family, with you. _

_When he died, I felt nothing. That's terrible, and I felt so bad about it. But I didn't know the man who died, all I knew was that I had his genes, but I didn't know him. Mum told me he had died a few days after it happened. She found out in the papers, isn't that awful? The man she had loved and had a child with was dead, and she had to find out in such an impersonal, cold way. We found out in the papers when his funeral was, so we bought some flowers and put on our smart black clothes. When we got the Church, your mum was standing outside the door with your grandfather. You didn't see me. Your mum saw us. She came over to us, and she was so angry. She told us we had no right being here, that Jake was her husband and she wanted to mourn him without his ex being there. My mum was so distraught, she just wanted to say goodbye to her one love. She walked off in tears, seemingly forgetting about me. Your mum looked at me and gently touched my face. She told me that I looked so much like Jake and Callum. She told me she was sorry, but I couldn't come in. Then I left._

_I got home and asked mum who Callum was. Mum just cried harder, telling me that she didn't want me to know yet. I told her what your mum had said, and she swore. But she sat me down and told me all about you, my brother. She told me why dad had left us. It hurt me so much. I hated my mum, I hated my dad, and I hated you most of all. I went AWOL for a few days, I just couldn't bear to be in the same house as her. I ended up at the cemetery, at dad's grave. I read your message to him. I took it, I still have it now. _

_Over the years, every so often I would find out where you were, what you were doing, how your life was going. I was so proud when I saw you had become a police officer. I wanted to meet you, but mum said it wasn't a good idea. Not so long ago, she developed bowel cancer. It was discovered too late, and she died a few months after her diagnosis. As she was dying, she told me that she didn't want me to be alone anymore. She told me to find you. She had an address and the police station where you worked. So I found you. _

_I thought that I would tell you all this, because I want to make amends with you. I want to get to know you, I want to develop a bond with you, a sibling bond. I'm sorry for how our first meeting went. Maybe you would give me the opportunity to meet again, and we can start over? If you have got this far without ripping it up or burning it, then there must be something that's keeping you from doing it. I hope it curiosity and a belief that you could get to know your sister._

_All my love,_

_Claire Stone_


	37. Bulletproof

**This sure has taken a long time! This one is quite a bit longer than normal, cause there's a lot going on in this one. I hope it's ok, and as always, my lovely reviewers, Jo, Hollie, Aileen, Krissie, Em and LittleBit100. Reading your reviews makes my day (or night lol) Enjoy!**

Callum read through the letter a couple of more times. He needed to get it all clear in his head, so he could decide what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to know more about this person who was his sister. He wanted to catch up with her life properly, and tell her all about his life, about his wife, about his unborn child. But on the other hand, people he loved left him all too soon. He didn't want that to happen with Claire. He suspected that Jess had guessed this, which was why she hadn't pushed him to contact Claire again. If he was being honest with himself, he was desperate to know this woman, this Claire Stone. But what if she wasn't what he wanted or expected? Or what if she was everything he had wanted and expected? He groaned in frustration. He needed to talk to Jess.

* * *

"Hey baby, you ok?" Jess asked, craning her neck so she could see him better. He pulled the sun lounger up next to her own, lying down on it and looking at her. She had on her black and pink polka dot bikini and sunglasses. Callum looked closely at her stomach; she had the tiniest of bumps. He smiled at her, giving her a kiss.

"I'm ok. Did you know it was from her?" Callum asked, getting straight to the point.

She nodded sheepishly, "She came round the other night while you were at work, wanting to talk to me. She just wants to get to know you honey, that's all. She seems like a nice woman, and she apologised to me about the way she behaved. What did the letter say?"

Callum handed it to her, and she began to read, "Basically it's about her life. Sounds like she had a rough time of it as well."

Jess finished the letter, handing it back to Callum, "Poor Claire. I can't imagine losing mum or dad."

"Our lives seem to have correlations, what with dad dying, and both our mums leaving us, although hers didn't choose to like mine did. I'm just angry, because if I had known about her when dad was still alive, I could have got to know her then, I could have had a family for all these years." Callum said in frustration, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"You can get to know her now, let her in to your life." Jess said gently, placing a warm hand on his arm.

"But it's not just my life I'll be letting her into, it'll be yours as well, and then the baby's when it's born." Callum said, looking at her.

"Callum, let her in. She's your sister, and she wants to know you. Why don't you just go out for a coffee or something?" Jess suggested.

"I don't know. What if it's not right? What if we don't like each other?" Callum said, worriedly. Jess got up, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around him, "Honey, you won't know until you try, will you. I think you should go for it, and if it doesn't go right, at least you tried. Ok?" She kissed his temple softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, I will. There's a number on the back of the letter, I'll give her a ring when we get back from work." Callum said, a smile in his voice.

"Good. Now come on then, let's get ready for work." Jess said, getting off his lap slowly and walking into the house.

* * *

The couple arrived at work hand in hand.

"Have you got the scan picture?" Callum asked her as he locked the car.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket. I wonder what she'll say?" Jess wondered, thinking of the potential reactions Gina would have when the couple announced they were having a baby.

"I think she'll be happy. And she'll try and keep you on station duty for the next six months, knowing how clumsy and trouble seeking you are." Callum said with a grin. Jess punched him in the arm, but laughed.

"I am not a trouble seeker...it just seems to find me, I don't encourage it!" she said.

"Yeah sure. If I had to list all the times you had been in trouble, it would be at least ten pages long!" Callum said with a nod, holding the door into the station open.

"Thanks. It's through no fault of my own that these things happen!" she said, trying to defending herself.

"Really, because I'm pretty sure..." Callum started to say, before they were interrupted by Gina.

"Could you two stop bickering!" she said sharply.

"Sorry ma'am." they said, heads bowed, feeling like they had just been caught making out by their headteacher.

"That's better." Gina said with a smile, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, ma'am!" Callum shouted at her retreating back.

"Yes Sergeant Stone?" Gina said as she turned round slowly.

"Could we have a quick word please?" he asked her. She looked momentarily confused, but nodded and signalled for them to go with her.

* * *

She settled down at her desk, signalling for them to take a seat. She rested her head on the cradle of her hands.

"Now, what can I do for you?" she asked them with a pleasant smile.

"We have some news for you." Jess started, looking nervously at Callum, who smiled encouragingly.

"Oh?" she said, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, basically, we're having a baby." Jess blurted out, thrusting the scan picture at the startled Inspector. She picked the ultrasound picture up gently, studying it closely. She was silent a while, before she broke into a smile.

"Congratulations! He's beautiful already!" she said, enchanted by the baby.

"Thank you." Jess said, relieved.

"How far gone are you?" Gina asked, handing the picture back to Jess.

"Two months and a bit. The baby is due on our first wedding anniversary." Jess said with a smile.

"Some first anniversary present that will be! Does anyone else in the station know?" Gina asked.

"No, we thought it best to tell you first, we know that the risk assessment and everything has to be done." Callum answered. Gina nodded thoughtfully.

"I might just restrict you to the station, knowing what your track record is like." she said jokingly.

"That's what I said, but she didn't believe me." Callum said with a laugh.

"In all seriousness though Jess, you need to be extra careful now. If you get hurt, your baby will get hurt as well, so think about that next time you're about to thrust yourself in danger." Gina said seriously.

"Yes ma'am." Jess said with a tight smile.

"Right, last question before you can get to work. When do you plan on going on maternity leave? I know it's a long way off, but I do need an idea." Gina said, pen poised.

"I was thinking I would work up to about a month before the baby is due, maybe even a couple of weeks. If that's ok?" Jess queried.

Gina scribbled it down and nodded, "We'll see how it goes. Now off you go, have a good day."

"Thanks ma'am." the couple said as they left the room.

"That went pretty well." Callum said with a nod.

"It did, now to tell everyone else." Jess said with a laugh.

"So you don't want to wait until you're past three months then?" Callum asked carefully.

"No, I don't think it'll jinx it. Are you ok with telling people now?" Jess asked, looking up at him before she entered the female changing rooms.

"Course I am. I'll see you in briefing in a few." he said with a smile, kissing her quickly.

* * *

Jess settled into her chair between Roger and Sally. Callum, Smithy and the Inspector were all stood at the front, waiting for the troops to be quiet. Gina cleared her throat; the noise stopped immediately.

"About time! I was about to keep you in for lunch!" Gina said with a sardonic smile, once again acting like a head teacher. "Right, today I just want you all on patrol around the Mayweed estate and surrounding areas. We've had a lot of complaints recently about yobs and gangs, so I just want the residents to see that we're there and keeping an eye out."

"You all need to keep an extra eye on the Mercury crew; I'm sure we're all more than aware of those delightful young men who make up the crew. We've had more reports than usual about them, mainly about graffiti and intimidation of the elderly." Smithy added, reading off a sheet which had all the recent crimes from the estate written down on.

"They can try, but they won't intimidate me that's for sure." Roger whispered across to Jess. She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Something funny PC Stone?" Gina asked, eyebrows raised in the famous Dragon pose.

Jess set her face into one of serious business, "No ma'am, sorry ma'am."

"Right, pairings! PC Gayle and PC Armstrong in a patrol car around the shops a few roads across from the estate. PC Fletcher and PC Green, foot patrol around the towers. PC Stone and PC Valentine, take another patrol car and go around the Kemp house area. And finally PC Roberts and PC Stamp, I believe there is paperwork for you two to catch up on from yesterday." Gina said with a smile at her officers. Everyone started to get up; Gina raised a hand, stopping them all in their tracks. "Sit down, I'm not finished yet!" They all grumbled, taking a seat. "Sergeant Stone?"

"This will only take a minute." Callum said with a nod to his officers, "A few days ago, myself and PC Stone received some unexpected news."

Sally looked round to Jess, a look of concern on her face, "Jess? Is everything ok?" Jess straightened her face, nodding slowly.

"Not bad news I hope sarge?" Beth called out from her seat.

Callum paused, secretly enjoying the concerned and worried expressions on his officers faces. He winked at Jess, and his face split into a broad smile, "Far from it Beth. We found out we're expecting a baby." The room was silent.

"I thought you were getting a bit of a belly there sarge!" Nate shouted out.

"Thanks PC Roberts." Callum said, rolling his eyes. As the news sunk in, people began to get up, offering their congratulations to Callum and shaking his hand. Sally threw her arms around Jess, pulling her close.

"Oh Jess! That's brilliant! Congratulations." Sally said happily.

"You want to see a picture?" Jess asked with a smile. Sally nodded, and Jess pulled out the first ever picture of her and Callum's child. She handed it to Sally, who smoothed it out and looked closely.

"He's got Callum's big head!" Will said, looking over Sally's shoulder.

"I heard that Will!" Callum called from the front.

"I'm just kidding Jess. He's cute! And let's hope he does get your looks." Will said with a wink as he followed Beth out the room.

"I can't believe you and Callum are having a baby! When's it due?" Sally asked, handing back the scan picture.

"On our anniversary. So it'll be our anniversary, the baby and Christmas all around the same time. It's not gonna be hectic at all." Jess said dead pan. Sally laughed.

"Rather you than me! Now, I better get going, but shall we go for lunch? We can discuss everything!" Sally said excitedly.

"Of course. Text me whenever, have fun!" Jess said, waving as Sally walked out.

"Right then soon to be mum, shall we get a move on?" Roger asked, coming to Jess' side.

"Yes we shall. I'll drive?" Jess asked.

"If you must." Roger said with a laugh.

* * *

They were three hours into their shift. Nothing had happened. There had been no fights to break up, no vandalism to sort out, no stealing from shops, nothing. Jess made herself comfy in the drivers seat before pulling away and driving off towards the estate again.

"Have they all been locked up in their houses for the day?" Roger said with a sigh.

"It's like a ghost town! Where are all the kids, and all the old ladies? Where is everyone?" Jess asked, looking around.

"Looks like it's gonna be a quiet day in the office then." Roger said with a smile, leaning back.

"Oh Rog." Jess said in a chiding tone.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"You've just jinxed it!" Jess said, shaking her head.

"You really believe in that stuff?" Roger said with a laugh.

"Sierra Oscar 54 to Sierra Oscar 275." Smithy said over the radio, his voice crackly.

"Go ahead sarge." Roger answered.

"You and PC Stone need to get yourselves over to Halbroke house, flat number 34. A Mrs Tierney has rung in; her husband has taken their daughter hostage. DC's Dasari and Master's are already on the scene." Smithy explained.

"Right sarge, we're on our way." Roger replied, buckling up as Jess sped over to Halbroke house.

* * *

"Why would he take his own child hostage!" Jess said in wonder at what some people would do to their children.

"We don't know the whole story yet, there could be a valid reason." Roger answered wisely.

"I doubt it Rog. Look, there they are." Jess said, pointing to where Jo and Grace were knelt outside the door to flat 34.

"Jess, Rog. Has Smithy informed you of what's happening?" Jo asked, getting to her feet.

"Only that a father has taken his daughter hostage." Jess replied.

"That's the basis of it. Meet Julian Tierney, thirty two. His wife, well ex-wife Mel, got custody of their eight year old daughter Danni in the divorce. Julian's got previous and the courts saw him as a potential danger to their child. Mel was at the shops this morning with Danni, and Julian saw them. He went over wanting to talk to his daughter, Mel wouldn't let him. Danni ran to him for a hug, he just picked her up and ran." Jo said, filling them in on the situation.

"Where's the mother?" Roger asked, looking around. At that point, a red haired woman appeared from the lifts, hysterical.

"Where's Danni? Have you got her yet? Why is he doing this!" she screamed, running to the door. She started banging her fists against it, "Julian! Let her go! She belongs with me!"

"Mrs Tierney, please, come away." Roger said, man handling her away from the door and blocking her path.

"Please, he's got my daughter." Mel begged.

"I know, come on, come over here. I need to ask you some questions." Grace said gently. Mel nodded for her to continue, "Do you know if Julian could be armed?"

"What? No! That's not what he was done for. He hates guns! He wouldn't hurt her, but I just want her back." Mel said, wiping at her eyes. The four officers all remembered a case not too long ago involving Jo. The case had been similar, but it had been the mother who had taken her son hostage. Jo had convinced her to come out with her son, but when she saw SO19 pointing guns at her, she freaked. She ended up dead.

* * *

Grace walked over to the door, "Julian?" she called through the crack.

"What do you want? Just leave me and Danni alone!" Julian shouted. They could hear him sobbing.

"Julian, I just want to talk to you. My name is Grace." she said.

"I just want to look after her and protect her, but they won't let me. They think I'll hurt her, my own child! I wouldn't lay a finger on her, never." Julian said, and they could hear him move closer to the door.

"Is Danni ok Julian?" Grace asked calmly.

"Of course she is! She's sat eating her lunch watching TV. Just go away and leave us in peace, please." Julian pleaded.

"Is mummy out there?" a girl's voice called, who they assumed was Danni.

"Yes baby, I'm here, open the door!" Mel shouted as soon as she heard her daughter's voice.

"No Danni, remember what I said? It's just you and me." Julian said to his daughter.

"I want it to be you, me _and_ mummy!" Danni said.

"I know sweetheart, but that can't happen, you know that don't you?" Julian said.

"But I want it to!" Danni insisted, and the officers heard her start to cry. As soon as she heard her daughter cry, Mel broke down again. Jess walked over to her, placing her arms round the woman's shoulders.

"Danni, don't cry sweetheart. Look, come on, I'll get you some toys from the cupboard to play with ok? Don't open the door!" Julian warned. They heard his footsteps retreating, and Danni stopped crying.

"Hello?" she said through the door.

"Hi Danni, my name's Grace. Can you open the door for me please?" Grace asked kindly.

"No, daddy said not to. I love my daddy and I don't want him to be upset and hurt anymore. I don't want fighting anymore, I just want it to stop. I want my mummy and daddy to love each over again." Danni said through the door. She sounded much older than her eight years.

"Danni, babe, come on, come out and we can get some ice cream and go to the park, does that sound good?" Mel asked, moving to the door.

"Mummy!" Danni shouted happily.

"Yes babe, I'm here. Just open the door for me?" Mel asked carefully.

"But mum, daddy said not to." Danni said hesitantly.

"It's ok, I'm telling you that you can." Mel said.

"Danni! Get away from the door!" Julian shouted.

"Mummy's there, I want mummy!" Danni cried.

"Come on, go and watch TV, play with your dolls." Julian said. "Get away from her, or so help me, I'll do something I regret." he said menacingly through the door.

* * *

"Julian, my name is Jess. Listen, if you let Danni out and come to us and her mum, maybe we can sort something out with the custody. They might let you see Danni, with supervision." Jess called through the door.

"You don't understand! I don't want to have to be supervised with my own child! I'm capable of looking after her myself, and I wouldn't hurt her. But no-one can see that." Julian said frustratedly.

"We know you wouldn't hurt her, but it's not in Danni's best interests to feel scared like this, and to feel like she has to choose between her parents. Think how scary this must be for her, to see her parents fighting, and for police officers to be outside, and for her mum and dad to both be crying." Jess pushed.

There was a pause; Julian had started to cry. They heard him sink down the door. "I don't want her to be scared. Hell, I don't want to be scared. I just want my girl with me forever."

The officers exchanged a look, "Julian, you don't have a gun in there do you?" Grace asked tentatively.

"It's the only way." he whispered.

"You said you wouldn't hurt her Julian." Jess called through the door.

"I won't hurt her, I promise I won't. But the only way I'm gonna be able to see her is if we're both dead." Julian said determinedly.

"No it's not, we'll get you supervised custody with her, this isn't the way to go about it." Jess said quickly.

"I'm done talking." Julian said, getting up and walking away from the door.

"Roger, ring SO19 now. Jess, inform Sergeant Smith of what's happening. I'll talk to Mel." Grace said with a bleak look on her face.

* * *

"Grace, SO19 are on their way." Roger said, coming over to where the three female officers were stood with Mel, who was sobbing her heart out.

"He said he wouldn't hurt her. Why is he going to do this?" Mel questioned.

Jo paused before explaining, "More often than not, mothers get custody of the children. The fathers, especially if they have no access to their children, feel like the only way to see their child is to take them and kill themselves and the child, then only they can see the child. It happens more and more now." she said sadly.

"No, you can't let him you have to do something! Don't just stand there! Please, she's my baby." Mel begged, sinking to her knees.

"We will do everything we can, I promise. The armed police officers are on their way; they'll be here very soon." Jess promised.

* * *

A few minutes later, the lifts opened to reveal ten armed police officers. They strode out and come to stand in front of the four officers. One of them stood forward, offering his hand.

"Sergeant Mike Ball." he said, shaking Grace's hand.

"DC's Dasari and Masters, and PC's Stone and Valentine." Grace said, quickly introducing everyone.

"I hear we've got a dad kidnapped his daughter? And he's armed?" Mike asked.

Jo nodded, "He's insinuated that he's going to kill both himself and Danni, his daughter. He see's it as the only way."

Mike nodded in understanding, "Ah ok. Well my lads have just had a quick scout, and we're decided we'll go into the flat from two directions. At the back, the balconies are linked, so we'll go in through the flats next to his, and over the balconies into the house. We'll get the dad, and one of my men will let you in once it's secure to get the girl."

"No, we'll come over the balconies with you. That girl has gone through enough trauma today without seeing ten big men with guns pointed at her dad." Jess said firmly.

"That's not going to happen." Mike said, equally as firmly.

"She's got a point sergeant. She'll be traumatised if she sees that. Why don't you send two men over either side, then we'll go over, and then the rest of you can follow." Grace suggested.

Mike gritted his teeth but nodded, "Fine, but I'm not happy about this.

"You don't have to be happy about it." Jess said with a glare.

Roger snickered as he walked with Jess through to one of the flats next to Julian's, "Bit harsh wasn't it?"

"He was annoying me." Jess said simply.

"I hope I don't get on the wrong side of you for the next seven months." Roger said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Jess laughed, "Watch your back Valentine!"

* * *

Four SO19 officers went over the balconies first. They landed quietly on Julian's balcony, slowly opening the door. Once the door was open, Grace, Jo, Roger and Jess followed, and were joined by the remaining six armed officers. They moved into the kitchen, visually sweeping it for signs of either Julian or Danni. They made their way into the living room the bedrooms, the downstairs bathroom. Still nothing. The only room left was the upstairs bathroom; the door was shut. One of the police officers tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sarge." the officer called, signalling the door.

"Look's like he's in here." Mike said, approaching the door. He banged hard on it, "This is the police, open the door slowly now." There was no movement from within. "I will tell you again to open the door, otherwise I will kick it in."

"Daddy, open the door!" Danni said tearfully.

"No sweetheart, just stay there ok?" Julian replied. "Danni, no!" The door opened to reveal a very scared Danni. She took one look at the guns and ran back into the bathroom, clambering onto the toilet seat, pulling her knees to her chest. Two officers squeezed themselves into the bathroom, guns pointed at Julian, who was cradling a gun to his chest. Jess moved behind them, holding her hand out for Danni.

"Danni, do you want to come with me? We can go see the nice police lady in the living room and play with your toys? Then we can see your mum!" Jess said in a gentle voice.

"I want my mummy!" Danni cried, dissolving into tears again.

"Danni, sweetheart, you don't need mummy! It'll just be me and you!" Julian shouted as Danni took Jess' hand and they got out of the bathroom.

Jess returned to the bathroom after leaving Danni playing with her toys with her mum and Jo. The officers were still trying to get Julian to put his gun down.

"Come on, put the gun down and we can talk about your access to Danni." Roger said.

"No, it's all over. They won't let me see her ever again. I've blown it." Julian cried.

"Julian, put the gun down." an armed officer shouted at him.

"Stop shouting at him, you're making him agitated!" Grace said in a low voice.

"If he doesn't put the gun down the next time he's asked, we shoot him." the officer replied to her.

"Julian, they're going to ask you one more time to put the gun down, or you get hurt. Just listen to them, please." Jess begged. In the blink of an eye, Julian had got off the floor and grabbed Jess, pinning her against the tiled bathroom wall.

"Stop talking, I can't think when you're constantly talking." Julian said quietly.

"Let her go now Julian, or we will shoot you." Mike warned. He couldn't get a direct fix on Julian because of the way he was stood with Jess.

"I just can't do it anymore. I love Danni, but she doesn't love me. She just doesn't love me." Julian said tearfully, leaning his head on Jess' shoulder. Jess tried to extricate herself, but he had her pinned. One of the SO19 officers finally got a hit, and he took his chance, taking a shot at Julian's leg. The gun fell from his hand as he slumped to the floor, his hands around his bloody leg. Jess cuffed him while Roger ran to get a tea towel, pressing it on the gun shot wound. He then got a sheet from the bedroom and tied it, tourniquet style, above the wound, stemming the blood. An ambulance was called, and once Julian had been taken to hospital under guard, Roger and Jess brought Mel and Danni to the station, to give statements and to see about pressing charges.

* * *

"Jeez, that was a close one." Sally said, when everyone was back at the station midway through the shift.

"Yeah, poor Danni and her mum though. But I even felt a bit sorry for Julian as well." Jess said, sipping her drink.

"I know, but maybe it's for the best he never had custody of her if he was capable of doing that." Sally answered.

"But he wouldn't have felt driven to doing that if they had at least given him some access to her, would he." Jess countered.

"True, but he's a criminal Jess, and we arrest the criminals and lock them away. Come on, let's go get an ice cream and sit in the park for lunch." Sally suggested, getting to her feet.

"Ok, let's go." Jess said with a smile, following Sally out of the station.


	38. Exchanging Confidences

**I'm so sorry this took so long. Life, mainly work, have been getting in the way. If anyone else watched Casualty on Saturday, you would have seen two ex-Sun Hill recruits pop up, Kezia and Kerry; interesting to see that Beth Cordingly isn't being typecast as a member of the police system, although this time a prison guard, in an abusive relationship with a complicated love life. Thanks as always to the people who make me smile with their words, my reviewers Hollie, Aileen, Jo, LittleBit100 and Georgie. Enjoy!**

The following three weeks had passed in a blur. Callum had finally worked up the courage to call Claire, to arrange a meeting with her, to get to know her. He hoped that he wasn't too late, he hoped that she would still want to meet him too. He was sat in the garden on the bench facing all the flowers Jess had bought as soon as she had moved in with him, to make the garden look more inviting. The hot June sun shone down on him, and he juggled the phone from hand to hand.

"Are you actually going to ring her?" Jess said, a hint of a laugh in her voice. Callum turned round and saw her framed in the door leading into the garden from the kitchen. Callum smiled at her.

"You caught me." he replied. Jess walked into the garden, sitting next to him on the bench. "The flowers look good."

"Don't change the subject Callum Stone! Although yes, they do look good." Jess said, leaning her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm round her waist.

"How're you feeling? I heard you being sick again this morning." he said, concerned for her.

"I'm ok. Morning sickness, headaches, tiredness, all part of the first trimester." she said, "I'm going to go lie down for a bit...call her Callum. Please?"

Callum looked at Jess carefully, gently pressing his lips to her forehead, "I'll take you up to bed first, then I promise I'll call her."

"Thank you." Jess said with a smile, getting to her feet. She swayed, and landed on the bench with a thud, one hand out as if to steady herself, the other against her forehead.

"Jess, you ok? What's the matter?" Callum asked worriedly.

Jess took a deep breath in, blowing it out slowly, "I'm ok, I'm fine. Just head rush, that's all. I got up too quickly. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Is this normal?" Callum asked.

"Um, yeah. It happens to me even when I'm not pregnant though. I just need to get to bed." she said, trying hard to reassure him.

"If you're sure. Listen, I'll invite Claire over here. I don't want to leave you alone. Come on, let's get you upstairs." Callum said, offering his hand to her. She took it gratefully, and he semi supported her into the house and upstairs into bed. Once he had settled her, he placed the fan on the bedside table, keeping her cool. He poured her some water, kissed her, then shut the door to the bedroom quietly.

* * *

After the sixth ring, Claire picked up.

"Hello?" she said.

"Claire? It's Callum, Callum Stone." he said, then felt like an idiot. There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Oh, hi. I didn't expect...I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Claire said carefully.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's been hectic at work recently, and I needed time to wrap my head around everything that's been going on. I read the letter, all of it." Callum said slowly.

"And?" Claire said, hopefully.

"I'd like to meet. I was angry, rude and stubborn when we first met. I have issues trusting people and letting them in. But like you said, you're family, and I want to get to know you. If you still want to that is." he added as an afterthought.

"I'd like that, I'd like that a lot. Where do you want to meet? And when?" Claire asked happily.

"I was going to suggest a coffee house, but Jess isn't very well, so I thought you might like to come to the house this afternoon?" Callum suggested.

"That would be lovely. Is Jess ok with this? I don't want to intrude on you both if she's ill." Claire said tactfully.

"It's ok, she's very happy for you to come, for us to get to know each other. She's in bed sleeping though, she's completely out of it." Callum said.

"Well, I'll get ready then, and I'll be over as soon as." Claire said, a smile in her voice.

"Brilliant. I'll see you soon then." Callum said, about to put the phone down.

"Callum?" Claire said quickly.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Thank you." she said.

* * *

Callum paced the living room anxiously. He had checked on Jess ten minutes ago; she was fine if a bit clammy. He didn't know how he was supposed to act around Claire, whether he should refer to her as his sister, because even though she was family, he still didn't know her. His pacing was cut short when the doorbell rang. He peered through the slatted wooden blinds in the living room; it was Claire. He hurried round to the hall, opening the door slowly.

"Hi Claire. Come in." he said, standing aside to let her pass.

"Thanks." she said, almost shyly. As soon as Callum had shut the door, she handed him some flowers. "Erm, these are for you and Jess."

"Oh, right, thank you, I'll just, um, put them in a jug, Jess can sort them later." Callum said, walking through to the kitchen, Claire behind him.

"How is she? Do you know what's wrong with her?" Claire asked, taking the seat that Callum offered.

"Yeah, it's pregnancy not agreeing with her." Callum said, forgetting that Claire didn't know about the baby.

"Jess is pregnant?" Claire asked, surprised.

"Oh, you didn't know. Sorry, I forgot. But yes she is, her due date is on our first wedding anniversary, the third of December. She's only three months gone, but she's had quite bad morning sickness and she felt really dizzy earlier. So she's in bed, sleeping and trying to keep cool. I just feel bad cause there's nothing I can really do for her." Callum said, placing the flowers in a jug of water and placing it on the windowsill.

"The best you can do is just support her, make sure she's comfortable and feels safe. Once she gets through the first trimester it'll be plain sailing." Claire said knowledgeably.

"Have you got children?" Callum asked. He saw Claire's eyes close off. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"No it's ok, you deserve to know, you are family after all." Claire began with a tight smile, "A few years ago, I was married to an amazing man, an American I met while overseas. He was an army doctor, he'd been posted to Afghanistan, and when I met him he'd just returned home from his first tour. I was over there for a month, we had a whirlwind romance and got married just before I came home. He came over after me a few weeks later and we moved in together, him getting a job in the local A&E department. We didn't really know each other well, but that was part of the fun, you know? Then, about five months after we'd been married, I found out I was pregnant. We were both ecstatic. I had never really seen myself as a mother before, but this was Brad's baby I was having, it was part of him. Everything was going so well, and we soon settled into our role of parents to be. We painted the nursery a pale green; we didn't want to know the sex. We bought all the nursery furniture, in a pale wood, and Brad put it together. We bought the tiniest sleep suits in whites and creams, all neutral colours. And then our daughter was born. We called her Lindsay. My mum absolutely loved her, doted on her. But not long after her birth was when we got mum's diagnosis. I went a bit mental. I suffered from depression; the doctor said it developed rapidly because my hormones were still all over the place after having Lindsay. I started to self harm, didn't want to be around Brad or the baby. Things changed. I changed. I couldn't cope with being a wife and a mother. Brad didn't want our daughter having a dangerous mum. So he left me, and took my baby with him. Mum died three months later." There was silence in the kitchen so heavy it could have been cut with a knife.

"Where's Brad and Lindsay now?" Callum asked gently.

"America. He took her back to his family. He sends me photos of her, and letters with how she's doing. He says that when I'm ready, I can go over there, we can be together again, I can be a mum to our baby. She's nearly one already, and she's so beautiful; my dark hair, and Brad's curls, and my mum's bright eyes full of life. Absolutely beautiful." Claire sniffed, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Callum handed her a tissue.

"Claire, I'm really sorry." Callum said, not knowing what else could be said.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. Sorry, that was a bit heavy for our first proper meeting wasn't it." Claire said apologetically, wiping her tears away.

"No it wasn't. We're getting to know each other, it's better to get all this stuff out at the beginning right?" Callum said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Claire said with a nod, "So is this your first baby?"

Callum smiled, "Yes it is. Well, it's my first, but it's Jess' third."

"Third? She has two more children?" Claire asked, looking around the kitchen as if they were going to appear in front of her.

"Long story. When I met Jess, she was married to the CPS lawyer at the station, they had a two year old son. Dan used to regularly beat Jess up, although she didn't admit to it for a long time. Luke, her son, was in an accident and was in a coma for a month. Their son died; Jess and Dan decided to turn his life support off. Luke's death was murky, it was possible he died due to Dan's negligence, but it's never been proved. Not long after Luke died, Jess found out she was pregnant again. Dan wanted her to have an abortion, he booked it for her without her knowledge. She refused to have it done. None of us knew about the baby. We were on a shout that night at a rowdy house party, she got thrown through a window. We were on our way to the hospital to get seen to, when she started bleeding. She had a miscarriage. So yeah, her third baby."

"Wow. Looks like me and Jess have some stuff in common, huh?" Claire said, her brown eyes, the spit of Callum's, wide.

"Looks like it. Do you want a tea?" Callum asked politely. Claire laughed, and then Callum joined in.

"What true Brits we are, drinking tea in the face of tragedy. But yes, I would like a tea thank you." Claire said. The siblings looked at each other with smile's on their faces. This felt right, this felt good. This felt like they were getting somewhere, and wherever that was, it was brilliant.

* * *

Jess awoke a few hours later. She pushed the flimsy cover off of her body, turning the fan off as she swung her legs over the bed. She stood up slowly, not wanting to get a head rush again. She stumbled around the room sleepily, pulling her dressing gown on over her silk nightie. She wiped sleep from her eyes and examined herself in the mirror. Yep, definite bump, even if it was small. She tugged a brush through her blonde hair and tied it up in a ponytail. She left the room and walked into the hall, pausing as she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Claire was here! Damn pregnancy brain making her forget things. She descended the stairs, walking into the kitchen and smiled at the sight in front of her. Callum and Claire were sat opposite each other, deep in conversation. They were getting along so well.

"Hey baby. Hi Claire." Jess said, kissing Callum as she walked past to get some water.

"How're you feeling?" Callum asked, coming to her side, and wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her stomach.

"Good, a lot more refreshed. How's it going?" she said in a whisper.

"Very good. We've been doing a lot of talking, getting to know each other more, and I like her Jess, really like her." Callum said happily.

"I'm glad. I'm gonna give Sally a ring, and I'll be back later to make some dinner. Claire, do you want to stay for some food?" Jess asked turning to look at her sister in law.

"Erm, only if it's not problem." Claire said.

"No, it's fine. We're having stir fry with pork, is that ok?" Jess checked.

"That would be lovely, thank you Jess. And oh, congratulations on the baby." Claire added with a genuine smile.

"Thank you. Here, here's the first scan of your niece or nephew." Jess said with a smile, passing Claire the scan picture.

"Aw, look! He should be perfectly formed now, all that needs doing is for him to grow nice and strong." Claire said fondly.

"Well, there's six months left of incubation time, so I guess I better get eating, huh little one." Jess said to her stomach, a hand laid on it.

* * *

If you looked in through the kitchen window of the Stone's house, you would think they were the perfect family who had never experienced loss and tragedy. You would see the dark haired, handsome man, telling a story of one of the arrests he had made, one arm rested on the back of his wife's chair, the other rested on her thigh. You would see the blonde haired woman, his wife, her face alight with love and laughter. You would see the dark haired woman, so similar looking to the man, a look of genuine happiness, and almost disbelief on her face at finally having some semblance of a family back. Claire Stone couldn't believe her luck. The bond she had developed with Callum today was already strong, she liked him a lot. And she had a great deal more respect for Jess, her sister in law, after what Callum had told her. This was what she had imagined in her head with what her relationship with Callum should be like. She was so glad that it had finally come together. Her life, which had recently been so fragmented, was coming together. Her brother and her sister in law were letting her in to their lives, and soon, she could go back to Brad, back to Lindsay, and be the wife and mother she used to be. Things were looking up.


	39. Noose Around Your Neck

**Sorry this has been a while coming, I've been on holiday the past week and a bit, and just snatching writing time here and there. I hope this chapter is worth it. Thanks as always to Hollie, Aileen, Georgie, Jo, Em and LittleBit100. This one is a little bit longer than usual, but I hope you still enjoy it. Enjoy!**

A week had passed since Claire and Callum had bonded properly for the first time. Claire had visited once during the week with some remedies for Jess' morning sickness which she had found had helped when she had been pregnant with Lindsay. Jess was very grateful, not to mention pleased at how well the relationship with Claire was forming. Callum had been so happy lately, now that him and his sister were building up the relationship they should have had so long ago, and now that Jess' bump was showing, he couldn't stop touching her and kissing her. He was already a proud dad, and the baby wasn't even here yet. It was Sunday morning and the couple were lounging in bed in their pyjamas. It was too hot outside for Jess, it made her feel uncomfortable and ill, so they decided to have a duvet day. Jess was lying on her side with Callum on his back when she sat up, a smile on her face.

"What you smiling at?" he asked her curiously.

"Nothing, back in a minute." she said with a grin, hurrying out the room. She returned with a cardboard loo roll tube. She laid down on the bed next to him, lifting up her pale pink cotton pyjama top. She pressed the tube against her stomach, "Put your ear against that." Callum did as he was told, gently placing his ear against the tube. He couldn't hear anything for a while, but as Jess placed it on different areas of her stomach, his face split into a grin.

"Is that the heartbeat?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah, amazing isn't it." she said happily. She relaxed back against the pillows, smiling as Callum placed one of his hands on her bump.

"Hey baby. It's daddy," Callum whispered to Jess' stomach. He took his ear away from the tube, gently pressing his lips to her stomach, "Me and your mum can't wait to meet you. You're going to be such a spoiled baby, but you're going to be kind and strong like your mum, and handsome like me." Jess swatted his head playfully. She shut her eyes and fell asleep again to the sounds of Callum murmuring to their baby.

* * *

Jess was abruptly awoken to the sound of the phone ringing. She patted the bedside table, trying to find the damn thing. Her hand finally found purchase, and she placed it against her ear.

"'Ello?" she mumbled, slowly waking up.

"Jess darling? Is that you?" Michelle said chirpily. Jess smiled. Her mum and dad had been on a cruise around the Caribbean for the past month. They had left just before Jess had found out she was pregnant, so they knew nothing about their new grandchild.

"Hi mum, yes it's me. Sorry, I've just woken up." she said apologetically.

"Just woken up? But it's nearly half past two in the afternoon! What are you still doing inside on a day like this?" Michelle asked.

"Erm, well, I just am. Did you have a nice holiday? Are you and dad nice and brown?" she asked, propping herself up in bed.

"Oh it was beautiful! You've never seen anything like the colour of the sea there, it's crystal clear. Me and your dad went swimming in the ocean, and it was just like dipping into a hot bath, absolutely gorgeous. You would have loved it darling. It did get a bit too hot sometimes, but there was plenty to do inside. Your dad is more lobster coloured than tanned, he said he didn't need to put on a high factor sun cream. He's paying for it now though." Michelle said with a laugh. Jess smiled as she heard her father grumbling in the background.

"Listen mum, there's something I need to tell you and dad. Could you put me on speakerphone?" she asked her mum.

"Is everything alright?" Michelle asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just put me on speakerphone and I'll explain." Jess said again.

"Ok darling, you're on. Fire away." Michelle called.

"Ok, just after you left for your cruise, me and Callum found out that we were having a baby." she said, a tad worriedly. She didn't know what her parents would think, getting pregnant so soon after getting married.

"You're having a baby?" Robert asked, checking what he thought his daughter had just said.

"Yes dad, me and Callum are having a baby." she said, frowning. Why weren't they saying anything?

"Wow, that's so good Jess! We're so happy for you both! When are you due?" Michelle asked excitedly. Jess breathed a sigh of relief; this was the reaction she had expected.

"He's due on our first wedding anniversary, isn't that ironic." Jess said with a chuckle.

"He? Do you know it's a boy? I thought they couldn't tell until five months?" Michelle questioned.

"They can't, and we don't know, but I'd rather call him a he than just it. Anyway, I haven't told Callum this but I think it's a girl." Jess said. She'd had a feeling recently that the baby she was carrying was a girl; it felt different to the time she had been pregnant with Luke. But only time would tell whether her feeling was right.

"Oh Jess, a granddaughter?" Michelle sighed happily.

"That's what I think, but we won't know until he or she is born. Neither of us wants to find out, we want it to be a surprise." Jess replied.

"Have you had your first scan?" Robert chipped in.

"Yeah, a couple of weeks ago. I'll email you the scan picture, it's incredible. You should have seen Callum, he's gone all soft." she said fondly.

"Well, how about me and your dad come down for a visit soon? We haven't seen you since the wedding anyway, and now that you're pregnant, it seems like the perfect time. What do you think?" Michelle asked.

"I think that would be brilliant. You can stay with us." Jess offered.

"Thanks darling. Me and your dad will check if we've got anything on in the next couple of weeks, and if we don't, we'll let you know when we're coming down. Is that ok sweetheart?" Michelle checked.

"That's absolutely fine. I can't wait to see you both, I've missed you." Jess said, embarrassed to feel her eyes welling up.

"Oh darling, that's just the hormones talking, I bet you haven't missed us really." Michelle said with a laugh. "Ok then, your father and I are off out to go and see Andy. We'll ring you later in the week ok? Take care of yourself. Love you!"

"Love you too mum. Bye dad. Talk to you soon." she said, pressing the end call button.

* * *

The following day, Jess was sat in a quiet room trying to catch up on all her paperwork that seemed to have multiplied on her days off. She muttered in frustration as she realised that there was no way she would be able to go on patrol today or even tomorrow, not with all this paperwork. That was the one thing she hated about her job; all this political correctness crap for one, and also that all the paperwork cops were required to fill in took them away from their prime role; to protect their community. She sat back in her chair, massaging her temples. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath, trying to get back into the right frame of mind to plough through all this paper. She jumped to a start as there was a knock on the door, which was opened to reveal Smithy. He looked around the half dark room, spying all the sheets of paper in front of Jess.

"Having fun yet?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

"Excellent. I don't know why I don't do this more often." she replied sarcastically, brushing her hair off her face with her fingers.

"Well, I may have a temporary respite for you." he offered, coming into the room and perching on the desk she was working at.

"And what would that be? Is it going to be worth the extra paperwork?" she asked him.

"I think it would be. And if you want, I'll take the paperwork." he said with a smile.

"Ok, go on then, what is it?" she asked, intrigued now.

"Julian Tierney." Smithy said, watching Jess' face for recognition.

"It rings a bell..." she said, straining to remember.

"He abducted his daughter a few weeks ago, and was shot in the leg while he had you up against a wall?" he pushed, jogging her memory.

"Oh yeah of course! Ok, so what about him?" she asked, getting comfy in her chair.

"He's supposed to be in court today, but surprise surprise, he hasn't turned up. I offered our services to go and find him and bring him to court." Smithy explained.

"First stop his flat right?" Jess questioned, getting to her feet and stacking all her paperwork tidily.

"Yep. Grab your hat and I'll meet you at the car." he waved as he left the room. Jess glared at her paperwork.

"You better not have multiplied anymore by the time I get back, cause so help me you're going in the incinerator if you have." she cursed, giggling that she had just told off her paperwork. She was going insane.

* * *

Smithy pulled the car into a space in front of Julian Tierney's block of flats. There were some young boys on bikes riding around the forecourt, and as soon as they saw Smithy and Jess emerging from the car, promptly gave them the finger.

"Charming." Smithy muttered, locking the car. They walked across the forecourt and into the flats. Since the last time they had been in here, one of the local gangs had graffitied their logo all around the grimy lobby area. There were empty lager and beer cans rolling idly around at the slight breeze coming down one of the corridors, and used needles and condoms littering the floor.

"This is a terrible place for people to have to live." Jess said sadly, following Smithy to the stairs. No way where they going to go up in the lift, with its puddles of urine and smell of decay.

"It's better than nothing." Smithy said grimly.

* * *

The officers finally reached flat 34, Julian's flat. There was no one around anywhere, making a change from the bitter old ladies and the gobby youth. Jess knocked three times on the door, taking a step back. When a few minutes had passed, Jess knocked again and peered through the letterbox.

"I can't see anyone in there. Maybe he's not here?" Jess wondered.

"Mr Tierney, this is the police. Open up please." Smithy called through the letterbox. If need be, they could get a warrant to search his flat, but he'd rather not resort to kicking down the door of the flat. Smithy banged the door with his fist, an unrelenting pounding. The door to their right opened, and a middle aged woman with hair rollers in came out about to shout at whoever was causing so much noise. She was trying to watch Jeremy Kyle for pete sake!

"What you banging for?" she asked the officers bluntly. Jess exchanged a glance with Smithy before answering the woman.

"We're looking for Julian Tierney. Do you know if he's in there?" Jess asked politely.

"I haven't seen him leave since yesterday afternoon, so I'd hazard a guess and say yes. Is he not answering?" she asked, leaning against her door jamb.

"Obviously not. I don't suppose you have a spare key do you?" Jess queried.

"Hmm. Let me go and have a look." she said, abruptly turning and slamming her door shut.

"What a lovely lady." Jess said with a sarcastic smile. A few brief moments later, her door opened again and she appeared with a key.

"I've had this since old Mary used to live there, so god knows if it still fits. But you can stop yer banging now thanks very much. Some of us are trying to watch TV." Smithy took the key from the woman, and she slammed her door shut to the shocked officers.

"Well, at least we got somewhere." he said with a sigh, inserting the key into Julian's door.

With a twist and a click, it granted them entry. Smithy moved against the door, allowing Jess to enter first.

* * *

"Julian? It's the police." she called round. The flat was in a state. There were dishes overflowing in the kitchen, the bin's contents were littered around the floor, partially empty food packets were covering the sides, their contents mouldy. Jess moved into the living room, nearly tripping on all the empty beer bottles. She could hear Smithy moving around behind her checking out the downstairs. She made her way up the stairs, peering above her to listen for any signs that he was here.

"Any sign Jess?" Smithy shouted from the kitchen.

"Not yet, I'm just going to check his bedroom and the spare room." she shouted back. She reached the top of the stairs, turning to head towards his bedroom. She pushed against his door, but there was something heavy in front of it, blocking her entrance. She pushed harder, really straining, but still it wouldn't budge. She took a step back, braced herself against the stair railings and gave a swift but hard kick. The lock on the bedroom door gave way, and the door swung open. She took a step into the room; a gruesome sight met her eyes. She rushed over to the motionless hanging body, quickly grabbing Julian's legs and pushing them upwards, holding them like that. "SARGE!" she screamed. She heard frantic footsteps, and then Smithy burst into the room.

"Give him to me." Smithy said urgently. Jess carefully transferred Julian's weight into Smithy's strong arms. She yanked at her radio.

"134 to control. This is an urgent radio call to flat 34 of Halbroke House. Unconscious male found hanging. Requesting ambulance ASAP." Jess said in a rush.

"Confirmed 134. Ambulance is on its way. ETA five minutes." the operator replied. As soon as the operator had confirmed her call, Jess grabbed the chair Julian had been standing on to loop the rope around his neck. She stood on the chair, reached on tiptoe, reaching for his neck, praying that she'd find a pulse. She held her fingers there for over a minute, but felt nothing.

"Sarge, I'm going to cut him down." Jess said, scrabbling in her pocket for the penknife her brother had bought her for Christmas. She flipped open the knife and started hacking at the rope. "Ready to catch him?" she asked Smithy.

"Yeah, be careful he doesn't fall into you." Smithy warned. Jess nodded and pumped her arm faster, willing for the rope to cut soon. Finally it gave way with a snap, Julian's body falling to the side. She caught it, steadying it, climbing off the chair and laying the body on the bed with Smithy.

"We need him on a hard surface to do CPR. The bed will just give way." Jess muttered to herself. "Sarge, help me get him on the floor." Smithy grabbed Julian's torso while Jess took his legs, gently laying him on the thin carpeted floor. As soon as he was down, Jess immediately got to pumping his chest. She heard a crack as the sternum gave way under her hands.

"Jess..." Smithy questioned.

"It's ok, the sternum sometimes cracks; it means I'm using the right amount of pressure." Jess answered. She paused the compressions to breathe two puffs into his mouth. She watched as his chest rose with her breaths, and then resumed compressions.

* * *

"Paramedics!" a male voice shouted from downstairs.

"Upstairs in the bedroom!" Smithy shouted back, rushing to the hall to greet them and brief them on the situation. As soon as the paramedics bundled through the door with all their equipment, the woman took Jess' place with the compressions.

"You've done a good job. Could you help us a minute? I need you to squeeze this hard twice when Nina pauses in compressions while I take his vitals and hook him up ok?" the older paramedic said to Jess. She nodded, taking the blue bag from him and settling by Julian's head.

"I heard his sternum crack when I was doing compressions." she informed them.

"That's ok; I think he'd rather have a broken sternum than be dead. I think you got him down just in the nick of time." Josh, the older paramedic said with a small smile. He applied a gel to Julian's neck where the rope had burned it, and then applied bandages over the top. As soon as he had done that, Julian began to cough. Nina immediately stopped compressions, turning him on his side. Julian was sick noisily onto the carpet, and when he was finished he began to cry.

"Julian? Can you hear me?" Nina asked him, making sure she was in his line of sight. His clear blue eyes turned on her, more tears welling and spilling onto the floor. His eyes were flat, lifeless.

"What did you do to me?" he asked, turning on his side, clearly in pain.

"We saved your life. Actually, these police officers saved your life." Josh explained, trying to gently turn him over onto his back. He fought them off weakly.

"Hi Julian. Do you remember me from a few weeks ago? My name's Jess." she said, coming next to him.

"You should have let me die. I wanted to die." he said in a clear, but frail voice. He stared up at the ceiling where the rope swung which the noose had been attached to. His eyes shut, his lip trembled, and he sobbed.

* * *

As Jess and Smithy returned to the station after leaving Julian in the capable doctors hands at the hospital, they ran into Roger.

"I heard you've just been at Julian Tierney's place. You called for an ambulance, what happened?" he asked curiously, falling into stride with Jess.

"He didn't show up for his court hearing, we went to his flat, I found him hanging in his room. We cut him down, I thought we were too late, but he came to. He's on suicide watch at the hospital though." Jess said sadly. She felt like they had failed him in some way, and the feeling didn't sit well with her.

"Oh, well, that's one way to skip your court hearing I guess." Roger said dead pan. Jess looked at him curiously.

"You don't think this was him actively wanting to end his life because he couldn't bear the thought of never seeing Danni again?" she put to him.

"Honestly? When you've been at this job as long as I have, you'll start to see patterns with cases. You've been a cop for what, five years?" he asked her.

"Seven years, I started when I was 18." she answered.

"And for at least a year of that you were off with your baby, yes? And really, you were a probationer for the first two years so, as a fully fledged police officer, you've been doing it for four years." he said, showing his logic.

"Rog, those two years that I was a probationer, I was still doing this job, I was still a police officer. Just because you've been doing it since dinosaurs roamed, doesn't mean you can say you're more experienced with these kinds of things." she said, a harsh tone creeping into her voice. Roger accepted what she was saying.

"Sorry, but you know how many new cops we get in here fresh from probation thinking they know it all. I forget that you've been doing this longer." he said apologetically.

"Apology accepted." she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye as she walked into the female changing room.

* * *

As soon as the door had quietly shut behind her, Jess pitched forward, her vision suddenly blurred. She reached out her hands in front of her, trying to gain some kind of stability and avoiding crashing into something and hurting herself. Her hands brushed against the lockers, and she turned so her back was pressed against them. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to clear her vision. Nausea knocked her for six, causing her to weakly slide down the lockers until she was puddle on the floor, her knees against her chest, her hands over her eyes. The nausea intensified, and she pushed herself off the floor onto her feet, blindly reaching for the door. She yanked it open, hurrying down the corridor, trying to reach the toilets. Her vision had cleared some, but it was still blurred around the edges, like it hadn't quite focussed yet. She made it to the toilets, barely getting on her knees in front of the bowl when all the food she had eaten that day made its way back up and out her body. The nausea cleared as her stomach emptied; she got to her feet shakily, tentatively moving over to the sinks. She cupped her hands under the flow of cold water, splashing it over her pallid face. She bent her mouth down, swilling the water around, trying to rid the taste of vomit in her mouth. She towelled her face off, leant against the counter for a minute to try and gather herself together, and once satisfied, left the toilets. She kept her head to the floor, so as not to walk into anything. As she rounded a corner, she hit the solid mass of Callum. She almost fell on the floor she felt that weak. Her grabbed her by the tops of her arms, catching her from falling. He took one look at her face and gently placed his arms around her shaking shoulders, guiding her into his office. Smithy was busy typing away when Callum came in, and he immediately got to his feet, helping Callum settle Jess in a chair. As soon as she was sat down, she rested her head in her hands, staying silent.

"Jess darlin', you alright?" Callum asked in concern, squatting in front of her. He ran the back of his hand over her forehead. She was slightly cool. "Jess? Talk to me."

She lifted her head slowly, starting to feel better. The nausea was gone, and her vision was nearly back to normal, "I don't know. I think I'm ok now though."

Callum and Smithy peered at her, not convinced, "What happened?" Smithy asked.

"I don't know. I just got into the locker room and my vision went weird. I felt really sick, so I ran to the toilets and threw up. But I don't feel nauseous anymore, I'm ok now. I promise." she said sincerely when she saw their still unconvinced faces.

"Is it to do with the baby?" Callum asked, his hand automatically cupping her bump.

Jess seemed unsure, "I really don't know." Her hand settled on top of Callum's.

"Callum, take her to the hospital. Just to be sure." Smithy instructed.

"But what about Julian Tierney?" Jess argued. "I want to follow this through."

"Jess, your health, and the baby's health comes before your work. Now go to the hospital, get yourself seen to, and I'll let you know about Julian, ok?" Smithy bargained.

She nodded her head, knowing that of course her little baby's life was more important than her work. But she didn't want to go to the hospital, because if there was a problem with her baby, she didn't want to know. She wanted to be oblivious just a while longer, just so she could relish the thought that she was going to be a mum again. She didn't want it taken away from her so soon. Please God, let her baby be ok. Let them both be ok. Don't take her baby away from her. Please.


	40. Broken Heels

**A bit of a longer chapter this time round, hope that's ok. It's also a bit of a bitty chapter, sort of setting the scene for future events. Big thanks as always to Hollie, Em, Aileen, Georgie, LittleBit100, Jo and SallyandCallum. Enjoy!**

Callum helped Jess out of the car as they reached their GP's office. Callum had wanted to take Jess to the hospital so she could be seen by the midwife or obstetrician, but she had insisted on going to the GP instead. As they entered the surgery and took a seat to wait, Callum sneaked a look at Jess. Her skin had pinked up some, but she still looked fragile, her blonde hair loose around her face, her green eyes looking into her lap. Her hands were on her thighs, but she couldn't keep them still. He watched as she took a deep breath in. He placed a hand over her hands, stilling them.

"It's going to be ok. Our baby will be fine. He's a tough one; he must be with us as parents." Callum said in a reassuring voice. Jess just nodded, wanting to cross her fingers just to be sure.

"Callum?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Can you ring my parents please? I want them to know...I mean, if this is going to be bad news, I want them to know." she said tentatively, finally meeting his eyes. He nodded, kissed the back of her hand, and walked out of the surgery to make the call. As he left, a female doctor walked in.

"Jessica Stone?" the GP called. Jess gathered up her things and followed the GP into her office. "What can I do for you today?"

"Um, I'm just over three months pregnant. Today, at work, I started to feel ill. I had blurred vision and nausea. It lasted about fifteen minutes maybe? I just felt really weak, and I still feel a bit like that now. My vision is back to normal, and my nausea went when I threw up. My husband and my boss wanted me to come in just to be checked over." Jess explained, her hands once again fidgeting in her lap.

"Have you had any of these symptoms before?" the doctor asked her.

"I've had the normal morning sickness, but never anything like this. I didn't have it in my previous pregnancies either." she added.

"Do you work in a stressful environment?" the doctor questioned. As Jess was about to answer, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Callum popped his head around the door.

"Sorry, I'm Jess' husband." he explained as he came in and sat next to Jess.

"Did you ring them?" Jess asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, they said they would leave tomorrow and be here sometime tomorrow night." Callum relayed.

"Oh, they didn't have to come down; I just wanted them to know." Jess said, feeling bad for dragging her parents across the country. "Sorry doctor, you were saying?"

"I asked if you worked in a stressful environment." she repeated with a kind smile. Jess and Callum exchanged a look with a small smile.

"We're police officers." Jess said.

"Ah, not stressful at all then." the doctor said with a smile. "Was there anything in particular today that caused you any undue distress?"

"Well I was called to a shout of a man who hadn't shown up for his court hearing. I had dealt with him a few weeks back for kidnapping his daughter. When my sergeant and I showed up at his flat, I found him hanging in his bedroom. I did CPR on him. So yeah, that was probably one of my more stressful shout outs." Jess explained.

The doctor nodded, writing something down. She stood up and walked over to Jess, "If you could just sit on the bed for me please, and I'll take your blood pressure." The doctor placed the cuff around Jess' arm, "This will get a bit tight." The cuff inflated, digging into Jess' arm. As it began to get quite painful, the doctor took it off. "That's brilliant. If you'd like to lie down and lift your top, I've got a handheld ultrasound which can be used to measure the foetal heart rate." Jess did as she was told, wincing slightly as the cold gel hit her pelvis. The doctor swilled the transducer across Jess' abdomen, finally coming to a stop. She pressed something on the little handheld machine, and the thrumming of the baby's heartbeat filled the office. The GP smiled at Jess, wiped her stomach and indicated for her to sit back down. Jess sat down next to Callum, both looking at the doctor expectantly.

"So? Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Callum asked.

"Well, as you heard, your baby has a nice strong heartbeat. I am, however, a little concerned about your blood pressure. It's a little low, and it's known that a low blood pressure can cause blurred vision and nausea." the doctor informed them.

"So my baby is ok? And this low blood pressure, I mean, it can be treated can't it?" Jess asked in a rush. Callum placed a comforting hand over hers.

"Yes, your baby appears to be perfectly healthy. As for the low blood pressure, I'm going to recommended that you start drinking a lot more fluids, as dehydration can cause low blood pressure. Also, increase your intake in salt, but not too much, as too much can be harmful to you and the baby. I'd also like to suggest taking a step back at work. The stress of your job won't do either of you any good." the doctor said kindly.

"I'm not going to lose my baby?" Jess asked, not daring to hope yet.

"No Mrs Stone, you're not going to lose your baby as long as you follow what I've said." the doctor said with a smile. Jess exhaled noisily, a sob catching in her throat. She covered her face, not wanting to cry.

"Come on, let's get you home." Callum said gently, helping Jess up. She nodded, tucking herself into Callum's side.

"Thank you so much doctor." Jess said sincerely before leaving the room.

"You're very welcome. Good luck." she called as the door shut behind the couple.

"He's ok, our baby is ok." Callum murmured into Jess' soft hair.

"Thank God." Jess whispered. She made a promise to herself and to her husband and unborn child; she would protect this child with everything she had, she would die to keep her child from harm. She would do anything.

* * *

Once they had got into the house, Callum had gone upstairs to run Jess a hot bath. She wandered into the kitchen, throwing away the wilted flowers that Claire had bought for them. She opened a window, letting a breeze flow through the otherwise stifling kitchen. She poured herself some cold water from the fridge and took a seat at the kitchen table. She pulled the ultrasound picture out of her purse, placing it flat on the table in front of her. Her fingers stroked across the blurry lines of her child's face, and she drank in all his features. She would not let this baby end up as her other two children had; extinguished from this world and without their parents, alone. No way. This baby was going to survive and have its parents with it always. No question about it.

* * *

The following evening, Jess was laying on the sofa in her silky nightie, eating ice cream straight out the tub. As the doctor had recommended, Jess had upped her liquid intake, and the amount of times she had had to empty her bladder was ridiculous. But it was for the good of her baby so she didn't complain. Callum came downstairs and lifted her legs off the end of the sofa, sitting down where they had been and planting them on his lap. He lazily ran a hand up and down her calf, watching the dimmed lights play across her face.

"How're you feeling?" he asked her.

"I'd feel much better if you stopped asking me it every five minutes." she said with a slight smile.

"Sorry." he said guiltily.

She reached out a hand to him, and he took it, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, "Don't be sorry. Just understand that I'm feeling fine, I'm not a delicate china doll that's going to break if I move too fast. I'll tell you if I'm not feeling right."

"Promise?" Callum had asked, almost pouting. She laughed at the look on his face, placing her ice cream tub on the coffee table and kneeling on the couch to kiss him. She leant against his chest, placing her cold hands under his t-shirt on his bare skin, causing him to shiver.

"I promise. Is the guest room all made up?" she asked.

"Yep, I put fresh sheets out and opened the windows to let air in. I cleared some space in the wardrobe as well." he answered, leaning his head against hers.

"Thanks honey. Did they say how long they're staying for?" she asked.

"No, but they can stay as long as they like. I want someone here with you when I'm at work." Callum said.

"Callum, I don't need a babysitter." she said like a sullen teenager.

"I know you don't, but I'll feel better if someone is with you in case something happens. Please Jess, you're my wife, and you're carrying my child, I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I love you too much." he said sincerely.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I complain." she said with a smile, kissing him again. They had just got comfy when the doorbell rang. Callum checked his watch; Michelle and Rob weren't due for another hour yet. Jess shifted to the side so he could get up. He opened the door to reveal Jess' parents. Michelle immediately pulled Callum into a hug, and as he stood out her way, telling her where Jess was, she hurried into the house to the bemusement of her long suffering husband. Rob followed his wife, grasping Callum's hand in his and shaking it.

"Alright son. How's it going?" Rob asked, hauling one of the cases into the hall.

"Good, Jess is feeling much better now, so yeah, a lot more calm." he said with a smile, helping Rob haul the next case in. "It's alright Rob, go see Jess, I'll take these up to your room for you."

"Cheers lad." Rob said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder, following where his wife had gone.

* * *

Michelle flew into the living room in a whirl of colour and emotion. She pulled Jess tight to her as Jess stood up to greet her. Michelle cradled her first born tight in her arms, smoothing Jess' hair, kissing her cheek.

"Mum, mum let go. I'm ok, I'm ok." Jess said, trying to convince her mum that she really was ok.

"Michelle, let the poor girl go." Rob said gently, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. Michelle took a step back, wiping under her eyes with her finger.

"I'm sorry. It's just we only found out about the baby a few days ago, and then to get that call from Callum yesterday...I was so worried about you darling. How are you anyway?" Michelle asked, taking the seat Jess offered. Jess hugged her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. She sat next to her mum, Michelle immediately taking Jess' hands in hers. Rob sat on the sofa next to the window, watching his wife and daughter.

"I'm good mum, I'm fine. The doctor said I had low blood pressure which is why I felt so rough. Basically I just have to drink more, have more salt and try not to have as much stress in my life. The baby is going to be fine. She said he had a healthy heartbeat, which was good." Jess said, trying to stop her mother's worry.

"Are you sure?" Michelle asked seriously.

Jess nodded, "I'm sure. I promise you. It's going to be ok, our baby is ok, your grandchild is ok."

"Your cases are set next to the wardrobe in your room." Callum said as he came into the room. "Anyone want a drink?"

"Tea please Callum. 'Chelle, what do you want love?" Rob asked.

"I'll have a tea as well please." Michelle answered with a smile.

"Jess? Do you want some more water?" Callum asked.

"Yes please honey. And can you get me an apple as well please?" she called after him. "So, mum, dad, how long are you here for? You can stay as long as you like, and we mean that."

Michelle and Robert exchanged a look, "Me and your mother wanted to talk to you and Callum about something, when he's back."

"Oh?" Jess said, hoping they would expand.

"We'll tell you more when Callum's back." Michelle said, echoing her husband. Jess looked at them closely. Callum came back in, setting the hot drinks down on coasters. He handed Jess her apple and water and sat next to Rob.

"Now that you're both here, we want to talk to you about a decision we've made recently." Rob began. Callum and Jess were looking at him carefully, "We love living in Cornwall, but the only reason we moved there was for you, Jess, and Andy. We wanted you to have a nice place to grow up, to carve out your childhood. When you got older and you moved out, we carried on living there because you were both nearby, you both had jobs and lives there. But Jess, when you moved here to London and Andy went to Plymouth, we began to question living in Cornwall. So we're selling the house."

"What?" Jess exclaimed, "But you love that house!"

"Yes we do, but we love our children more." Michelle said simply.

"So where are you moving to?" Callum asked.

"Actually, we've just bought a house here in London. Not far from here." Rob said slowly. Jess frowned.

"Here? Where?" Jess asked.

"Not far from where you and Dan lived when you first moved here." Michelle explained, "It's a nice little semi detached, with three bedrooms, so we can have a guest room for you or Andy to stay in, and we wanted to make the other bedroom a room for the baby. You see, we thought we'd move closer to you, to help you during the pregnancy. We want to be here for you both and our grandchild. When the baby is born, we'll look after him or her when you're both at work. It'll mean you won't have to shell out loads of money for a nursery and we'll get to stay close to you and our grandchild. What do you think?" Jess smiled and laughed. She moved to kiss her mum, and crossed the room, pecking her dad on the cheek. She settled on Callum's lap, smiling.

"That sounds brilliant. I can't wait. Thank you." Jess said happily.

"You're very welcome darling. Now, can we see the ultrasound of our grandchild?" Michelle asked with a hopeful face.

"Of course. Let me just go and get it." Jess said, nearly skipping out the room she was so happy.

"Thank you. That's just what she needs right now, and it's making me feel better knowing you'll be near her if I'm at work and not able to be with her." Callum said, a rush of grateful love spreading through his body for his in-laws.

* * *

Jess and Callum woke to the smell of blueberry pancakes floating tantalisingly up the stairs. Jess awoke with a smile, rolling onto her side and looking into Callum's smiling eyes.

"Smells good." he murmured, voice husky from sleep.

"Mum always made them for me on my birthday or if I was ill. They're my favourite." she said, jumping out of bed and putting on a thin cardigan and sliding her feet into her slippers. Callum watched her go round the room in a whirlwind. He couldn't believe how much better she seemed already; having her parents around for the rest of her pregnancy was going to do her the world of good. Jess tied her hair up messily and walked down the hall, past the room that would be decorated soon as the baby's nursery, and down the stairs, following the smell coming from the kitchen.

"Morning sweetheart." her dad said in greeting, smiling at her over the top of the paper.

"Morning. Smells good mum." Jess said, kissing Michelle on the cheek as she walked past to get some juice. She poured herself some apple juice, and then poured Callum a coffee, knowing what he would be like without his morning caffeine fix. Michelle shimmied the pancakes onto four plates, placing one in front of Jess and Robert, and leaving the other two on the counter.

"Will Callum be down soon?" Michelle asked, sitting herself down with some pancakes.

"Should be, he's just stumbling around upstairs waking up. He'll be down soon, he needs to eat and have his coffee before work. So, I never got the chance to ask this last night, but has the house been sold then?" Jess asked, taking a glorious bite of pancake.

"Well, no, not quite, but it's just a formality. We've got the buyers, a lovely couple from Manchester looking for a better life for themselves and their three children. They're just sorting out the funds, and our estate agent said he'd call once it's sorted." Michelle explained. At that point Callum stumbled in, looking like a disgruntled bear. He rubbed his eyes, following the smell of coffee. He grabbed his mug and took a seat next to Jess in front of some pancakes.

"These smell great Michelle, thanks." Callum mumbled gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now Jess, we thought that maybe you would like to come see our new house with us today? I want your thoughts on how to decorate the nursery there." Michelle said.

"That would be brilliant; I'd love to see it. About the nursery, you don't need to decorate it especially for the baby. I mean, you could just have it as another guest room. If the baby stayed with you over night you could just use a travel cot." Jess suggested.

"I know, but we'd rather we had a special room for the baby, to make him or her feel at home with us, you know?" Robert chimed in.

"Ok, if you're sure then. But we haven't even decorated our own nursery yet!" Jess said with a smile, leaning her head on Callum's shoulder.

"Ah, well, I have a gift for you in that respect. Callum, could you help me bring something in from the car please?" Robert asked, quickly leaving the kitchen with Callum in tow.

"Mum? What gift?" Jess asked.

Michelle looked just as confused as Jess, "I have no idea darling." They listened as the men shuffled along the hall, apparently carrying something heavy. There was a thud as the thing was dropped onto the floor. Jess and Michelle got up, walking out to where the noises had been. On the floor, wrapped in a load of bubble wrap, were a lot of pieces of pale wood.

"Dad? What is it?" Jess asked, trying to peer through all the bubble wrap for a better view.

"I wasn't sure if you'd already bought the furniture for the nursery, so I thought I'd bring this with me. I started to make this when you were pregnant with Luke, but by the time I'd finished it all, you'd already bought all the stuff for the nursery. So I kept it in the workshop for when you had another baby. And now you're pregnant again, so I took it down and wrapped it all up ready to give to you both. Open the bubble wrap." Robert instructed. Callum bent down, gently tearing off the sellotape holding the bits of bubble wrap together. Different sized pieces of wood were revealed; Jess finally realised what it was. She rushed and gave her dad a tight hug, "It ah, it needs to be put together, but I can do that for you later today."

"Thank you so much. It's beautiful." Jess said sincerely, kissing her dad gently. The different pieces of wood were the pieces of a crib, a delicate, beautiful crib for their baby. It was done in white oak, a beautiful pale wood. "We can do the rest of the nursery around this."

"It's also a rocking crib; see the curved pieces of wood there. I made some flat ones as well if you didn't want it to rock. And, this is what I did a few days ago." Rob searched through the wood and pulled out a wooden letter S, made from the same wood as the rest of the crib. "It's an S for Stone, for baby stone. It goes on the tail end of the crib."

"Robert, this is fantastic. Thank you. Let us give you some money towards it or something though?" Callum asked, shaking Rob's hand in thanks.

"No lad, you're alright. It was my pleasure to make something which my grandchild would use, and maybe it'll even be passed down to my great grandchildren as well." Robert said with a smile. Michelle touched his arm affectionately.

"If you're sure then. But let us buy the crib for your house." Callum bargained.

Robert nodded, "Ok then."

"Callum, honey, haven't you got to get ready for work?" Jess asked, checking his watch.

"Oh crap, yeah. Gina will have me if I'm late! I'll take the pancakes to go alright? I'll see you later, have a good day." Callum said, kissing Jess deeply, waving to Michelle and Rob.

"Well then, let's get ready and go to the house." Michelle said with a smile.

* * *

Michelle slotted the key into the lock of their new house. Jess was glad to see that they were moving to an area where they generally didn't get a lot of calls to; she didn't want her parents to move to a high crime area. Michelle placed her bag down inside the door, Jess following suit. The house was bare of furniture and painted in shades of cream. She followed her mum through the house, oohing and aahing at the rooms, nodding to the ideas her mum had for the place, including painting the living room in a deep red with black and white accessories, and having a light green kitchen. They went up the stairs, finally getting to the room that Michelle and Robert wanted to turn into the nursery. It was a small but well proportioned room. Opposite the door was a big window which let in light, with a gorgeous view over the garden and all the flowers. To the left of the room were two smallish alcoves, perfect to fit in a chest of drawers and a changing table.

"This is lovely mum, really nice." Jess said with a smile as they walked back down the stairs to gather their bags and leave.

"I'm glad you like it. So what did you think of the nursery?" Michelle asked, walking down the gravel path.

"Perfect." Jess said simply. As they were about to get into the car, they could hear shouts coming from down the road. Jess turned, her police instincts kicking in. She wandered down the path until she came out onto the road, and looked left and right. A couple of doors down, a well dressed man was getting into his car, trying to push off the shouting woman. He pushed her hard, and she stumbled back, falling onto the pavement. The man slammed his car door shut, starting the car with a growl. As he pulled out, the woman got back up, running after him, banging on his window. He ignored her, pulling away fast. There was a scream and a crunch. The car drove off, leaving the woman collapsed heavily on the kerb, cradling her foot.

"Jess, no, don't." Rob said in warning.

"Dad, I'm a cop, this is my job." Jess said over her shoulder as she ran over to the woman. The woman was dressed in a short, tight red dress, and she had on high black stilettos. Her face was made up perfectly, as was her hair, and the first impression Jess got from her was that she was a tom. "Hello there, my name's Jess; I'm a police officer, are you ok?"

The woman turned her brown eyes scathingly over Jess, tears streaming from the pain, "You don't look like a copper."

"I am. Do you want me to call an ambulance? It sounded as if he went over your foot pretty hard." Jess asked, crouching down next to the woman, eyeing her foot, thinking that the woman had some broken toes. She nodded, sobbing into her arm. As Jess hung up from calling for an ambulance, she rang Smithy at the station, informing him of what had just happened. He confirmed that he would send someone there soon. Jess turned back to the woman, handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." she said begrudgingly.

"Can you tell me your name?" Jess asked.

"Lana Ramirez. It's not what you think, before you go jumping to conclusions." Lana said with a quick glance at Jess.

"Really? So I didn't just see a man run over your foot after pushing you onto the ground?" Jess asked.

"Well yeah, but it's not...he didn't mean to." Lana said tiredly.

"Ok, well my colleagues will be here soon to talk to you anyway." Jess explained, getting to her feet when she saw the ambulance at the end of the road.

"What did you call them for?" Lana asked, outraged.

"Because I just saw a crime, that's why. They'll need to take a statement and find that man." Jess said, waving the paramedics over.

"No no no, that's not what I want you interfering cow." Lana hissed. Just behind the ambulance, a police car pulled up. Nate and Will got out, coming over to Jess. As the paramedics started to assist Lana, they stopped in front of Jess.

"Why is it that wherever you go, trouble always follows." Will asked, rolling his eyes.

"She can't help it Will, she's just got one of those faces." Nate said with a wink.

"Thanks guys, I've missed you too." she said with a pout.

"Just kidding. How're you doing? Is the bubba alright?" Will asked seriously.

"Yeah, we're both good thanks. I should be back at work next week, thank the lord!" Jess said with a laugh.

"Good, the place ain't half boring without you, and Sally is driving us insane! She has no-one to gossip with you see, cause Beth is on a CID case at the minute. So hurry up and come back yeah?" Nate said with a grin.

"Sure thing. Anyway, this lovely lady is Lana Ramirez. I saw her shouting at a male who I think was IC5, short black hair. He was driving a black Mercedes with blacked out rear windows. The man pushed Lana back as he got into the car, she stumbled backwards, got back up, and as the man was pulling away, he went over her foot. He carried on driving." Jess informed them, speaking slowly to allow them to write it all down.

"Ok, what's Lana saying?" Will asked.

"She's saying I'm an interfering cow and she doesn't want us involved. I have a hunch that she's a tom though, so maybe put her name through crimin..." Jess started to say.

"Jess, we know how to do our jobs." Nate said with a laugh.

"Sorry. I miss being at work. Go on then, go get her statement. I need to get back to my parents. Say hi to everyone. If you need anything more from me, you know where to find me." Jess said, briefly hugging her friends and waving as she returned to her parents.

* * *

Jess and Michelle had dropped Robert back to the house so he could begin assembling the crib in Jess and Callum's nursery. Michelle had wanted to take Jess out shopping for furniture for their new house, and for some baby items. As they walked around the shops, Michelle said, "Your dad and I thought we'd have some baby clothes and stuff at our house to keep there, so you don't have to bring stuff with you all the time. Is that alright?"

"Course it is, but mum, I don't want you spending so much money on the baby. Spend it on yourselves and your new house." Jess said kindly.

"We want to love, honestly. Now, let's go look at some baby clothes." Michelle said, a twinkle in her eye as she dragged Jess into another baby shop.

* * *

Callum got in just as Jess was serving up their dinner of grilled chicken breast with salad. He came in, said hello to Rob who was nearly finished assembling the crib, changed into some clean clothes and then wandered through to the kitchen.

"Evening." he said, kissing Jess on the cheek and rubbing her bump as he walked past her to get a beer.

"Good day?" Jess asked, sliding the chicken breasts onto some plates.

"S'alright. The woman involved in the accident you called in declined to give a statement and insisted no further action to be made. As we thought she would." Callum said, taking a seat at the table, "And your hunch was right; Will and Nate ran her name through crimin, she's a tom, and a well known one at that. She's also had previous for minor drug offences."

"What about the man? Any luck on his identity?" Jess queried, pouring herself a drink.

"Not yet, but Will and Nate were trying to find out who owns the building that Lana Ramirez lives in and find out through that. I was talking to Stevie, she was one of the arresting officers when Lana was done for drugs possession, and she said that when she had nicked Lana before, she had been moving into the house you saw her come out of, saying that there was where all the other girls stayed. So Will and Nate are looking into it, seeing if it's a brothel etc. But anyway, enough of work, how was your day?" he asked, sitting down.

"Good thanks, I saw mum and dad's house, obviously, and it's really lovely. The room they're having for the baby is gorgeous, and mum bought some little clothes for him. I told her not to, but she insisted. Dad's been doing the crib all day, he said we can see it tonight once he's finished." Jess said, taking a bit of her chicken.

"Jess? Callum? Michelle!" Rob shouted down the stairs. The three adults got up, going up the stairs to the nursery. In the centre of the bare room stood the crib. It looked magnificent put together, absolutely beautiful. Rob had tied a red ribbon round it, like a present, and Jess noticed he had affixed the wooden S onto the end of it. Jess skipped over and hugged her dad tightly, wiping away a tear from her eye.

"Dad it's perfect, thank you so much." she said sincerely, letting her dad go and walking to the crib. She pushed it gently, watching as it tipped from side to side lazily. She noticed as well that there was already a mattress in the crib, and someone, Michelle most likely, had put some clean white sheets in the crib. Around three sides of the crib was a soft embroidered bumper in white and cream with appliquéd teddy bears on. It was adorable. There was also a small snugly bear at one end of the crib, and a hand knitted blanket folded up neatly in one corner. "Mum, you shouldn't have, really."

"Michelle, Rob, you've done so much for us, and we're really grateful, but let us pay you for the bedding at least?" Callum asked.

Michelle shook her head vehemently before stepping over to Jess, "No no, because I technically didn't buy any of it, not recently anyway. The sheets are some olds ones which were at our house, the bear was an old one of Luke's that I just washed and neatened up, and I knitted the blanket. The bumper was a gift, and we don't want any money for it. This is our grandchild; a grandparent's job is to spoil them, we've just started a bit early." Michelle said with a smile, tenderly rubbing Jess' small bump. Jess hugged her fiercely, so grateful for the wonderful family she had.

"Thank you mum and dad." Jess said again.

* * *

Jess and Callum settled down into bed later that night. Lately, Callum had taken to lying with his head on Jess' belly, wanting to hear the heartbeat, or wanting to feel the baby move. Jess watched him as he ran his fingers over the skin of her stomach, giving her goosebumps. Callum noticed and looked up at her sleepily.

"You ok Mrs Stone?" he asked.

"Brilliant. Things are going so well recently. This just feels so right, it really does. Our baby is going to be ok, I can feel it." Jess said with utter conviction.

"Of course he is, nothing could hurt him, I wouldn't let it. I won't let anything hurt you either, I promise." Callum moved his lips from her stomach to her neck, lightly kissing up towards her mouth. Her lips captured his, wanting more. Callum gently pulled Jess up off the mattress towards him, running a hand down her spine, the other cupping the side of her head. She sighed in contentment, a big smile on her face.


	41. The Light of Dawn

**This chapter has been a long time coming, and I apologise for the wait you've had. I'd been uber busy at work, and I've also been trying to figure out the storylines that will be happening in the story. As always, massive, huge, awesome thanks to Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Emmy, Georgie and LittleBit100. A round of applause for sticking with this for so long! Enjoy!**

Michelle and Robert had returned to Cornwall a week and a bit after they had arrived. They were finalising all the arrangements with selling their house, sorting out furniture removal drivers and everything that had to be done. They would be moving into their new house within two months, but would be stopping in to stay with Andy for a bit on their way down. Jess couldn't wait. Having her parents near her made her feel a lot more content. Another piece of good news for the couple was that, following dinner the previous night with Claire, she had announced that Brad would be coming over from America to stay with her for a few weeks. He would be bringing Lindsay with him; they were going to make another go of it. Jess and Callum had been so pleased for her, and it was a chance for Callum to meet a brother in law and niece he never knew he had.

* * *

Jess and Callum had just begun their shifts on a Saturday night. Jess had been paired with Sally for the night which was a relief; the past few nights she'd been paired with Nate, whose driving had the potential to start off early labour he was that reckless sometimes. Nate found it funny, Jess not so much when he had to pull over to let her get out before she was sick. Sally jogged into the canteen, looking for Jess.

"Jess, we got a shout, suspicious activity happening at one of the local supermarkets." Sally called over to her. Jess dumped the remains of her tea into the bin, hurrying after Sally. They buckled themselves into the car, Jess pulling out of the station.

"Any more info about the call?" Jess asked.

"All that came through was two women have been apprehended by the security guards in a supermarket for trying to steal something. They didn't say anything else." Sally informed.

"I bet they're trying to steal alcohol." Jess said with a smile.

"Nah, I reckon make up." Sally grinned.

"Place your bets now!" Jess said with a laugh, pulling into a space in front of the supermarket. They picked their hats off of the back seats, placing them on their heads before making their way into the supermarket. As soon as they stepped in they were approached by two men.

"Did you ring in about the attempted theft?" Sally asked the older man, who was balding and dumpy.

"Yes, we had been following the girls with the cameras. You see, even though it's night, it's still hot, and they came in wearing big parka jackets with a lot of pockets. One of the girls seemed very jumpy, always looking around. So we tracked them with the cameras, saw them stuffing packs of condoms in their pockets. My security guards caught them in the act and apprehended them." the man said.

"Ok, can you tell me your name please?" Jess asked, getting out her pad and pen.

"Tommy Patterson, store manager." he introduced himself.

"Thank you Mr Patterson. Could you take us to the women please?" Jess asked politely.

"Of course, they're in my office. Through here, mind the step." Tommy said, leading the two officers through a door behind the customer services desk and down a step. They walked down a long corridor, finally turning in where a door was. Tommy keyed in the pin to open the door, and stood aside to let Jess and Sally in first. Sat in two seats in front of Tommy's desk were two youngish women. As Jess walked round, she recognised one of the women and groaned. She returned to Sally.

"That woman there is Lana Ramirez, the tom who got ran over by who we thought was her pimp." Jess whispered. Sally nodded.

"Do you want to talk to them then? And do you know who the other woman is?" Sally whispered back.

"Well, ok then. No, no idea." Jess said with a shrug. She walked back in front of the two women with Sally next to her.

"Ms Ramirez, how nice to see you again." Jess said with a small smile.

Lana grimaced, "Are you stalking me or summink?" she asked in a hostile tone.

"No I'm not. Now, Mr Patterson here says that you two were caught in the act of stealing condoms. Is that true?" Jess asked.

"Of course it's true, we've got them on CCTV!" Tommy interrupted.

"Sir, why don't you get me the CCTV discs while we talk to the women." Sally suggested, wanting to get him out the room. He looked flustered as he nodded and left.

"So? You were stealing condoms?" Jess prompted.

"Yeah and, what of it?" Lana snapped.

"It's a crime to steal Ms Ramirez. The store manager informed us that it's their policy to prosecute all thieves." Sally said, crossing her arms.

"I didn't have no choice alright? Otherwise I wouldn't have done it." Lana said in a slightly resigned voice.

"Of course you had a choice. You could have not stolen them." Jess said.

"No, you wouldn't understand. Can you just arrest us and get it over with?" Lana asked.

"Try me. There must have been a reason you stole them, and that reason was...?" Jess enquired.

"Fine. I'm guessing from our last encounter you looked me up on your records and found out that I'm a tom? Well, Ricky won't give us any money for any kind of contraception, we have to get it ourselves. I'm all out of money for this month, I can't afford to buy them. I won't have sex with clients without it, and if I don't have sex with clients I don't bring any money in, and I get beaten. So, that's why I stole them." Lana said, a hard look on her face.

"Ricky? Is that your pimp? What's his full name?" Sally asked quickly.

"I ain't stupid. I'm not telling you. It's more than I'm worth." Lana said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Ok Lana, who's your friend? She looks a bit frightened." Jess asked, looking at the girl sat next to Lana who was of Chinese descent it seemed.

"She didn't wanna come, but Ricky was at the house and she's scared of him." Lana explained, placing a reassuring hand on the other woman's knee.

"What's her name?" Sally asked.

"Meili Giang, she's from China. She doesn't speak a lot of English." Lana said, looking sideways at Meili.

"Is she a tom as well?" Sally asked. Lana nodded briefly. "How did she get over here?"

"I'm not saying anymore than I already have." Lana said, pressing her lips together.

"Ok, but we're going to arrest you both now. The store manager isn't willing to drop the charges." Jess said, angered that the only reason they were shoplifting was because their pimp wouldn't give them money to protect themselves against STI's and STD's.

"Meili, she doesn't understand what's going on. You can't arrest her, just arrest me!" Lana said, and for the first time since she had met her, Jess saw a different, more compassionate side to Lana.

"I'm sorry Lana, that's not how it works. Stand up and put your hands behind your back please." Sally asked, reading Lana her rights. Jess did the same with Meili.

"Listen, we'll get a translator for Meili back at the station." Jess said in a kind tone, placing Lana in the back of the car.

* * *

Once they had booked the two prostitutes in, Sally got on trying to arrange for a Chinese translator to come in so they could interview Meili. Jess, however, had a thought when she'd been talking to Lana. Meili's English was near to none, she seemed very frightened of anyone who came near her, particularly men, and Lana wouldn't tell her how Meili came to England. Jess poked her head in the room Sally was in ringing the translators.

"Sal, I'm just going up to CID. Meet me up there?" Jess asked. Sally nodded, and Jess hurried down the corridors, up the stairs and through to CID. She looked around quickly for the blonde detective, spying her behind a stack of paperwork. "Stevie?"

"Yes Jess, what can I do for you?" Stevie asked, glaring at her paperwork then smiling at Jess.

"Lana Ramirez. You've encountered her before?" Jess asked, sitting down in a chair pulled up by Stevie's desk.

"Yeah, we did her for possession of drugs. The place she was staying in was being used as a crack den. We thought at the time she was a tom, and that was confirmed when she moved into a building we knew was being used as a brothel." Stevie explained.

"Any idea who her pimp is? Or who owns the building?" Jess asked.

"All we know about the pimp is he is of either Japanese or Chinese descent and his name is Ricky. That's it. The owner of the house is listed as a Grant Trafford. He's been done for minor things, but we know he's a big player in prostitution, we just haven't been able to pin anything on him. What's all this about anyway?" Stevie wondered.

"We've just bought Lana and another tom called Meili in. They've been arrested on theft from a supermarket, they were stealing condoms. Lana said she'd spent all her months money that she was given, she didn't have any left for condoms, Ricky wouldn't pay for them, so they had to steal them. And for some reason, I believe her." Jess said thoughtfully.

"I believed her stories as well, but that ended out badly. Be careful Jess. Was there anything else?" Stevie questioned.

"Yeah, Meili. I have a hunch that she's been sex trafficked from China. She doesn't speak any English bar a few things, she's very scared of people, especially men, and Lana wouldn't tell me how she got here. I think Ricky is buying women and using them as prostitutes." Jess said, explaining her theory.

"You're sure?" Stevie asked.

"No I'm not sure, it's a theory in progress. But you said the owner of the house, Grant Trafford, is involved in prostitution?" Jess put forward.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he's involved in sex trafficking as well. If you can get more information on this to give some support to your theory, I'll help you look into it. Deal?" Stevie said with an easy smile. Jess nodded and smiled. This was why she was fond of Stevie.

* * *

Jess and Sally had already interviewed Lana, who was giving nothing more away about Meili and just seemed to accept the charges of theft. Once she had been processed and bailed, the duo moved onto Meili. They had finally got hold of a translator who was now sat next to the shaking Meili in the interview room. They were partway through the interview when Jess and Sally finally decided they should start asking her about the situation she was currently in.

"Could you ask her how long she's been in the UK please?" Sally asked the translator, who gave a curt nod and spoke to Meili in their native tongue. The translator nodded and turned back to the police officers.

"She says she's been here for just under a year, living in the big house with Lana and a few other girls." the man said.

"How did she come here?" Jess asked.

"She says that she's not sure if she's allowed to tell you that. Ricky scares her, and he's told all the women that if he ever catches them saying stuff about him and his business to the police, they will be beaten and left out in the cold." the man said with a sad expression on his face. Jess and Sally exchanged looks before continuing.

"Tell Meili that we'll keep her safe. Whatever she tells us is in the strictest of confidence, that Ricky won't be able to hurt her." Jess said with a smile at Meili.

"And tell her that whatever she tells us will help us help all the other girls in the big house." Sally nodded.

"She says thank you." the man hesitated at this point, carrying on only when Meili nodded at him, "She says that she isn't allowed to be here."

"She's illegal?" Jess questioned.

The man nodded, "Yes. Her parents sold her for their equivalent of £10,000 in order to give her a better life in England. Meili believes, however, that her parents knew what would happen to her. You know about the one child rule in China I presume? Many parents kill or sell any baby girls they have so that they can then have a boy to carry on the family name. They wanted to get rid of Meili so that they could have a son."

"How old is Meili?" Sally asked, shocked.

"She's fifteen years old." the man said bluntly. The police officers couldn't speak for a few minutes. Meili looked so much older than her fifteen years; maybe that was because of all the trauma she had been through recently.

"Ok, so her parents sold her. Who to?" Jess asked.

"She doesn't know his name, only that he was an Asian man in a nice suit. She was transported with a load of other girls like her and they were placed in a boat. They were kept in darkness until they arrived here in London. She says they were taken to what seemed to be a warehouse, and it was like an auction. She says she had never been so fearful of her life before." the man said, placing a comforting hand on Meili's petite one.

"So she was sold to the highest bidder? And that was Ricky yes?" Sally queired.

"Yes, that was the first time she saw Ricky. She said that he touched her and looked at her in a nasty way, making sure she was right. He paid a lot of money for her and then took her back to the big house. Then he left her in the care of Lana. She says that Lana is the only friend she has; Lana looks out for her." the man said with a small smile at Meili.

"Can she remember how much money Ricky gave to "buy" her? Or who he gave the money to?" Jess asked.

"No, she apologises but at the time she was so scared she didn't know what was happening. She blocked it all out. She just wants to feel safe again." the man said, channelling all of Meili's hopes and fears to the two blonde police officers.

"Ok, we'll leave it there for now. Tell her we're going to put her back in a cell while we talk to one our detectives to try and sort some help out for her. Tell her thank you, she's been very brave." Jess said with a genuine smile at Meili. Sally turned off the tape recorder and held the door open while Meili and the translator exited the room. Once they were gone, Sally and Jess exchanged a look.

"Look's like you were right. We have got a sex trafficking operation happening in London." Sally said sadly, following Jess up to CID.

"Yep. I wonder how many more women and children this has happened to." Jess wondered aloud. "We need to catch them Sal. We can't let anymore women go through that."

* * *

"Well done you two. With her testimony, we can begin an investigation in the sex trafficking happening in London. We need to find out who exactly this Ricky person is, and I think we should start looking at Grant Trafford closely, see who he's been associating with recently, check his financial records, that sort of thing. I'll have a word with the DI and the Inspector, and we can get this investigation really going." Stevie said with a smile, getting to her feet.

"Sarge? What do we do with Meili? She's an illegal immigrant, but she's helping us with this case. So could we put her in a safe house while we're building the investigation? Help her apply for a visa and stay here safely away from Ricky and Trafford?" Jess asked.

"This case has really got to you hasn't it." Stevie stated.

Jess considered her response, not wanting to get pulled off of it for being too close, "Yes sarge, but only because I don't want anymore women to suffer like Meili has. It wasn't her choice to end up here, her parents sold her to sex traffickers full well knowing what her fate would be when she got here. I just want to help her get some sort of life back."

Stevie's eyes locked with Jess', and she nodded in recognition of Jess' words. "Ok, yeah, get started on finding somewhere for her to live safely, and we'll make sure there's always a police officer with her and a translator. Good work you two." Stevie said as she walked into the DI's office.

* * *

Jess was laying on the sofa the following morning when they had returned home from work. Dawn had just broken across the city, golden shades filtering through the wooden blinds into the living room. Jess couldn't sleep. She had gone up to bed with Callum when they first came home, but crept downstairs again as soon as Callum's heavy breathing filled the room. Now Jess was lazily drawing circles over her bump with her fingers, knowing that she could never do to her children what Meili's parents had done to her. She heard a noise upstairs and froze, wondering if Callum was still asleep. The answer to her unspoken question was no, he wasn't still asleep. He had woken abruptly to find Jess' side of the bed empty. He got out of bed and headed downstairs. He looked through the slightly ajar living room door, seeing the light of dawn filtered onto Jess' prone form on the sofa. He watched her for a minute, gently rubbing her bump, an absent look on her face. He pushed the door open, watching Jess jump as the door creaked. A lazy smile crossed her face as she saw him. She began to sit up to make room for him but he held his hand out to stop her. She lay back down again, and he took up a seated position on the wooden floor next to her. One of her hands lifted up, cupping his slightly unshaven cheek, staring into his eyes which were bright from the light. She stroked his cheek lightly, watching him lean into her embrace, his eyes slowly shutting. One of his hands landed gently on the mount of her stomach, the size of his hand swamping her stomach. She loved that about him though; he was big enough to protect her, to make her feel safe in the confine of his arms, like nothing would ever harm her again. She watched as Callum opened his eyes again, gently taking Jess' hand from his face and just holding it. He knelt up, taking his hand off her stomach and gently pressing his lips to her belly. His lips worked their way up and over the hill of her stomach, gently caressing her skin up to her breasts. They lingered there for a while before moving upwards again, this time to her neck. She turned her head to the side, exposing more skin. He kissed her gently, his lips leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. He finally reached her face, reached her flushed cheeks, her sparkling eyes, her parted lips. As they kissed, the light from dawn enshrouded them, making them glow with light and love.


	42. Fire Exit

**Next chapter done! Thanks as always to the fabulous Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Emmy, Georgie and Littlebit100 for the constant lovely reviews. I hope you enjoy!**

The leaves on the trees down the quiet street where Jess and Callum lived were slowly turning from green to burnished gold and crimson red. Jess loved September, purely because it heralded the upcoming season of Autumn. Autumn was without a doubt her favourite season. With crisp, chilled mornings with the icy blue sky seemingly endless, and the rainy nights where she could lie curled up in bed listening to the rain hit the windows, there was nothing like it. September also brought with it Jess' 20th week of pregnancy, which meant another scan. She was halfway through her pregnancy, and to her it had flown by. She couldn't wait until December so she could meet her baby at last, her and Callum's little miracle. The Inspector had given the couple the afternoon off so they could go the scan. As Jess woke up the day of the scan, she stretched, got out of bed and opened the window to let the chilly morning air in. Callum responded by pulling the covers further over him, so that Jess could only see a tuft of brown hair on the pillow. She laughed quietly to herself and padded over to the drawers, searching through all the bottles and tubs of things on top of it until she found what she was looking for. Cocoa butter. She now had stretch marks round her belly and on her breasts, and although she knew cocoa butter wouldn't get rid of them, apparently it did help lessen them. She opened the tub and scooped some out with her fingers, rubbing it onto the top of her breasts where the marks were most prominent.

"Here, let me do your bump." Callum's voice came from the bed. He was propped up, watching her with a smile on his face. He scooted to the end of the bed and took the pot from Jess' hands. He scooped some out and gently rubbed it onto the stretch marks. His hand suddenly paused, and his eyes widened.

"Callum?" Jess asked, looking at him closely. He snapped out of it, and quickly beamed at her. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"

"I felt the baby kick. As I was rubbing the stuff on, he kicked me, right on my fingers." Callum said in awe. Jess had forgotten that he had never felt the baby kick.

"Feels amazing doesn't it. Or baby is in here, knowing who we are, who you are, that you're its daddy. He's showing you that he knows you're there." Jess said with a smile. Callum bent down, placing both hands on either sides of Jess' bump. He looked up at her, and she placed her hands over his. His lips skimmed her bump, laughing when the baby kicked again.

* * *

On the way to the hospital for the scan, Jess' mind drifted to the sex trafficking case at work. With Stevie supporting them, Jess and Sally, with help from Mickey and a few others, were slowly building a case against Grant Trafford. Looking through his financial records, it was obvious he was careful about all the transactions happening in his accounts, but there had been some slip ups. There were regular payments of large sums of money from one particular account, and by looking at that account, they were led straight to Ricky. They finally had his full name, Ricky Cheung, and his background. He'd been done previously for pimping and assault, but had kept his nose clean in recent years. Now all they had to do was get a firmer link between Grant and the other men who were involved in the sex trafficking industry. They were getting there though, and all of those involved in the case were determined to get a result, whatever it took.

* * *

Jess was laying on the bed, waiting for the ultrasound technician to sort himself out. He finally sat down, getting the gel out. Jess lifted up her white peasant top, allowing him to squirt the gel on her stomach. She shivered; Callum clasped her hands in his, rubbing them gently to warm her up.

"Ready to see your baby?" the man asked with a smile. They both nodded quickly, their faces turned towards the currently black screen, their eyes transfixed. The technician gently placed the transducer to Jess' bump, moving it this way and that, finally fixing on the baby. Callum's lips curled into a smile, and he leant closer to the screen. Jess grinned, her memories reaching into the past when it had been Luke's 20 week scan, and it had been Dan, and not Callum, sat clasping her hands. She felt a tear trickle down her cheek for that child she had lost, and she pulled one of her hands away from Callum's to wipe it away. He looked round at her, seeing her tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded, "Yeah, fine."

"Don't lie Jess, you're terrible at it." he said with a small smile, "Remembering Luke?"

Jess was always amazed at how easily Callum could read her. She was about to shake her head, but she knew that he already understood, "Yeah, just remembering when we were having his 20 week scan. He would be five now, would you believe! He would have been a brilliant big brother to Ellie and this baby. But at least he'll always be with us, he'll protect the baby for its whole life."

"Of course he will. He would do anything for his little brother or sister." Callum said, kissing Jess' hand lightly.

"I've taken all the baby's measurements, and the little tyke is growing perfectly. He's at the optimum length and weight for his stage." the technician said with a smile. "Did you want to know the sex of the baby? I can tell you know if you like? Cause even though I'm saying he, I always say he, I don't know if your baby actually is a he or not." he babbled.

Jess looked at Callum. She didn't want to know, wanted it to be a surprise. Callum shook his head, "No, we'd like it to be a surprise thanks."

"Ok then. Now, you've booked in for a 4D scan as well, is that right?" he asked them. Jess was about to shake her head that no they hadn't when Callum nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." he said, with a smile at Jess.

"What? Since when?" Jess asked confused.

"Since last week when you told me when the scan was. I've paid for it already, so don't fret." he said.

"Thanks. We can take it in and show everyone at work later on." Jess said with a smile.

"That's my girl." he replied.

* * *

Jess and Callum arrived at work an hour later. Seeing the baby moving on the screen and being able to see the face had been amazing. Jess had never known anything like it. She wished that she'd been able to have it done for when she was carrying Luke as well, but she had to stay strong and concentrate on her child who was living, not her child who was dead. Jess had difficulty doing her trousers up, and conceded that she would have to ask the Inspector for some bigger pairs. She picked up the scan pictures, both 4D and normal, and along with the disc, walked along to the Inspectors office. She knocked brusquely, being granted entrance straight away.

"Ah PC Stone, how is everything?" she asked straight away, indicating Jess to sit down.

"Brilliant ma'am. Here are some scan pictures, and Callum treated us to a 4D scan as well, which we've got on disc if you want to see it later." Jess said with a smile, handing over the scan pictures. The Inspector cooed over those for a few minutes then handed them back.

"Was there something else?" she asked, steepling her hands.

"Yes actually. I need to get some more trousers, this ones are refusing to do up properly." Jess said with an embarrassed smile.

"Ah, well I can sort that out for you today. I'll go and find some and grab you later to give them to you. Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, thanks. I'm going to head up to CID, get stuck into the sex trafficking case. Thanks again ma'am." Jess said with a smile as she left the office. She walked along the corridor, climbing up the stairs and walking through the doors into the CID office. It was practically empty besides Stevie, Sally and Mickey who were working at Mickey and Stevie's desks.

"Jess! How did the scan go?" Sally asked as soon as she saw Jess walk in.

"Brilliant, take a look at these." Jess said, placing all the scan pictures on the desk so the three officers could have a look.

"Wow, you got a 4D scan as well! Lucky you. Aww bless, look at his face!" Sally said in delight.

"Did you find out whether you'd be having a little Callum or a little Jess?" Stevie asked, looking at the scans.

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise. Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, I think Callum was curious, but he went along with it." she said with a laugh.

"It's going to be a cute baby, that's for sure." Mickey said with a smile. Jess gathered up the pictures, placing them in her purse and in her pocket.

"So, less about little Stone here, what's happening? Where is everyone?" Jess asked as she pulled a seat up to the desk.

"They're out on a raid with Max that has been planned for weeks. They took anyone who was available." Stevie explained.

"Yeah, better for us with him not moaning at us though on a supposedly pointless case." Mickey said, plopping his feet up on the desk.

"How is this case pointless? We're trying to get rid of sex traffickers here!" Jess said in outrage.

"You know what he's like though. If he's not involved in it, or if he isn't leading it, it's pointless to him. But, we have had some developments." Stevie said with a smile.

"Oh? What?" Jess wondered, leaning in closer.

"Well, now that we have Ricky Cheungs name and we've found him on PNC, we ran checks on all known associates and the state of his finances. A few of his known associates have been getting money paid into their accounts by a Mr Cheung. So we've got links with them, enough for reasonable suspicion that they are also involved." Mickey explained.

"Who are these people? Are they known to us?" Jess asked, wanting to know everything.

"They are Jason Ross, done a few years ago for soliciting and assault alongside Ricky. Then there's Graham Woking, also done for assault, but this time of a prostitute, and finally Pete Landon. His previous is for soliciting." Sally filled in.

"So they all have a link to prostitution in some way, and the fact that Jason was done alongside Ricky is interesting." Jess mused.

"Exactly, we're trying to pull everything together. We're going to go the DI when he gets back, present everything we've got, see if we have enough to bring Ricky in for questioning." Stevie said.

"But hang on, can we link these associates to the brothel? I mean sure, they're linked to Ricky, but are they linked to the brothel itself or even to Grant Trafford?" Jess asked, knowing that unless all their evidence was watertight, they wouldn't be able to bring Ricky in.

"Interesting you should ask that. Jason Ross is a known associate of Grant Trafford, so that's one link. Also, we've had some of uniform doing obbo on the brothel, and we have photographic evidence of each of the men coming and going. We also have a picture of Grant Trafford entering as well, and one of Ricky and Grant shaking hands just outside the brothel." Mickey informed her.

"Right, that's good. Has anything more been heard from Lana?" Jess wondered. The other three shook their heads.

"Nope, sorry Jess. But, one more thing, one of Grant Traffords associates in the industry has links in China. We have strong links and good evidence to get Ricky and these other men in here for questioning. We have Meili's statement, and we were thinking of contacting Lana, seeing if she'd be willing to help us." Stevie suggested.

"I don't know if Lana would, not if there's a chance that our evidence doesn't stick for some reason and Cheung is freed. I know that we've kept Meili safe so far, which is brilliant, but I honestly don't know if Lana would do it for us, not unless we can get her into witness protection." Jess said honestly. The other officers thought it over for a moment before Stevie nodded.

"You're right Jess. When the DI gets back, we'll ask him whether we can get her into witness protection if you agrees to help us. I don't see why not personally." Stevie said with a nod.

"Ok then, let's get this on the road." Mickey said with a grin.

* * *

As soon as the DI and the other members of CID had returned, Stevie and Mickey had pounced on him with all the evidence in their case. They had been in their for ages, so Jess thought she'd do something useful while she waited. She sat in front of Stevie's computer and pulled PNC up, typing in Lana's name. She wrote down Lana's phone number and walked into the corridor just outside CID. She keyed the numbers into her phone and took a deep breath. The phone was answered after three rings.

"Lana Ramriez." she said in a husky voice.

"Lana, it's PC Stone." Jess said quickly.

"Oh, what do you want?" she asked, all huskiness gone from her voice.

"I wanted to ask you for your help." Jess said, treading carefully.

"My help? And why would I want to help you?" Lana asked, and Jess could sense that she was smirking.

"Because we might be able to help you in return. Our case against Ricky Cheung and Grant Trafford has enough evidence in it to bring them in and take the case to court. We'd like your help." Jess explained.

"If you have enough evidence, what do you need my help for?" Lana asked; Jess could hear the slight lilt of hope.

"We want you to give us a full statement of your treatment at the hands of Cheung and Trafford, and how you came to work for them. We want everything you've got to help us secure a firm conviction." Jess said.

"Do you think I'm thick? You know what would happen if I did that and then they got free? I'd be dead. I already got beat so bad when they realised Meili had gone, I ain't risking it again." Lana said quickly.

"That's where we help you. We'll put you in witness protection; give you a new identity and a new life to start again. Away from Cheung. Away from Trafford. Away from prostitution." Jess said strongly. There was a lengthy pause. "Lana?"

"Yeah I'm still here. If you can guarantee that I'll be put into witness protection if I give a statement, then yeah, I'll help you. If not, don't ring me again." Lana said, hanging up. Jess pressed the end call button and walked back into CID, straight to Manson's office.

* * *

It had all been set up. Lana had been contacted and given the news that yes, they could guarantee putting her into witness protection if she gave them a detailed and lengthy statement. She had come to the station that very evening, managing to get out of the house while Ricky was out pimping some of the other girls. She had stayed for three hours, talking of how she had ended up with Ricky, what her treatment had been like, about Ricky's associates that she knew of, about the sex trafficking going on between Grant Trafford and Ricky; she told them everything and anything they wanted to know. Once she had finished, Stevie and Jess had walked her through what was going to happen the following night when they made the raid on the brothel. Lana was scared, and she had a right to be, but she was going to do it. She had to do it to get herself out of the whole game of prostitution. So with that, the plans of the following evening's raid came together. Stevie and Mickey would be leading it, with both uniformed Sergeants and various other uniformed officers helping. Ricky was their main target; any other associates that they nabbed at the same time was a bonus.

* * *

Callum and Jess lay in bed that night, but neither was asleep.

"I don't want you coming on that raid tomorrow night." Callum said suddenly, startling Jess. She turned over to face him.

"Why not?" she asked.

"What if you get hurt? What if he hurts you or the baby?" Callum questioned.

"Callum, I could get hurt anytime I go on patrol, or while I cross the road, or if I slipped in the supermarket." Jess pointed out.

"You know that's not the same. This is high risk Jess." Callum said gently.

"I am not sitting out of it, you should know that there's no way I would miss it. I have helped build up that case for the past month, I've been with it since the very beginning, I'm not leaving it now because you're worried I might get hurt. I can look after myself." Jess said firmly.

"And what about the baby? Can you absolutely say that you can keep our baby safe?" he questioned, knowing he had her.

"No I can't. But this baby will be fine Callum. I promise." Jess said, a more gentle tone in her voice. She rolled over, her back to him, and kept quiet.

* * *

Lana was ready. The team were ready. Everyone knew what they were doing and what the aim was. They knew that Ricky Cheung was to be arrested and detained no matter what. If Ricky managed to get away, that was it, the case was no more. There was a fierce look of determination on each officers face while Stevie gave the briefing; none of them would be the one to let Cheung get away, no way in hell. As soon as Stevie had finished the briefing, everyone got to their feet, zipping up their stab proof vests, grabbing their hats and making their way out to the van. The Inspector hurried over to Jess, handing her a bigger vest.

"Here, put this was on, it should fit you better. Be careful." Gina warned as she handed the vest over. Jess quickly peeled off her other one and pulled the new one on. It fit perfectly.

"Yes ma'am, thank you ma'am." Jess said hurriedly, rushing out the briefing room to the van. Callum held out his hand for her, pulling her up and in. The door to the van were slammed and Callum ran around the driver's seat. He climbed in, started the van up, and skidded away from the station.

* * *

The van was sat around the corner from the brothel. Jess had just rung Lana, checking that Ricky was still in the house. Lana had opened both the front and back door to allow the officers to get in quietly, and she had locked herself into her room, and she knew to stay there until an officer came to get her. That was Jess' job; to get Lana and get her out the building safely and back to the station once Ricky had been arrested. Stevie, who was sat in the front seat of the van, turned around to face her team.

"Right, you know how important this is to get Ricky detained as quickly as possible and taken back to the station. We have got no room for mistakes. Do not let Ricky go. You all know what you're doing. Do it well, and do it safely. Good luck." she said with a smile as they all clambered out the van. Time to get to work.

* * *

The officers split into two teams, one taking going through the back, one going through the front. Mickey was leading the team going in the back who consisted of Smithy, Nate, Leon, Sally and Ben. Stevie was leading the team going through the front consisting of Callum, Will, Roger, Millie and Beth. Stevie gave the signal, and both teams moved into the house. Jess went straight for the stairs, hunting for Lana's room. She realised that Lana wasn't on the first floor and headed straight for the second floor, knowing that the officers behind her would check the rooms in a minute. Halfway up the stairs to the second floor, she looked up to find Ricky, wearing silk boxers and nothing else, trying to get down the stairs she was now blocking. She placed herself firmly in the middle, making sure Ricky couldn't get past her. A pair of footsteps behind her announced Callum's arrival. He stood on the step two below Jess', his eyes never leaving Ricky. Ricky straightened up, sneering when he read Jess and Callum's name tags on their vests and saw their wedding rings.

"Well isn't this nice. I get to be arrested by the husband and wife team. Lucky me." he sneered.

"Where's Lana?" Jess demanded.

Ricky ignored the question and instead glanced at Jess' stab proof vest protected stomach. "Tell me officer, are you just fat? Or are you and your lovely sergeant expecting a beautiful bouncing baby? Because if you're pregnant, you should know that we do a roaring trade in pregnant women." he grinned evilly.

"You shut your mouth Cheung or I'll do it for you!" Callum growled. Ricky laughed and descended a step towards Jess. She held her ground, blocking his exit.

"You might want to move out the way officer. If I were to suddenly...fall...I might accidentally take you with me, harming not only yourself, but also that lovely unborn baby of yours." Ricky said in a low threatening voice.

"Jess, get down behind me." Callum ordered Jess. She ignored him, resolutely blocking Cheung. "PC Stone. Now!" Jess glanced behind her at Callum and almost flinched at the anger in his eyes; anger and fear for his wife, his worries from last night coming true. She begrudgingly agreed, and turned slowly ready to descend the stairs and settle behind him. But as she was about to take a step down, Ricky lunged at her, knocking her so that she lost her footing, missing a step. Her body lurched to the side, her stomach hitting the wall side on, and before she fell further, Callum wrapped his arms around her, catching her and steadying her. As soon as she assured both him and herself that she was fine, their baby was fine, Callum took the stairs two at a time, gunning for Ricky Cheung.

* * *

Ricky had nearly reached the fire exit on the third floor that would lead to his freedom when Callum grabbed him round the neck. He yanked him hard, causing the man to stumble backwards and fall flat onto his back. Callum saw red as he grabbed Cheung by the upper arm, pulling him up towards his fist, feeling an immense satisfaction as Cheungs nose gave way under his fist. He raised his fist again and paused, saying "This is for threatening my wife bastard." His fist slammed into the man's jaw. "And this is for hurting my baby." Callum swung again, only this time, Cheung blocked him, and in the blink of an eye, Cheung had rolled out from under Callum and gained the upper hand. He smirked at Callum before quickly rising to his feet, his dark eyes glinting cruelly as he swung a foot at Callum's chest. Callum moved too late and was rendered immediately breathless when Cheungs foot hit his chest. Cheung's foot then connected with Callum's face, a bone crunching under his foot. Cheung didn't hear the footsteps coming up the stairs until Jess barrelled into him, knocking him off balance into the wall. She ran back to the open doorway, screaming for help. The running of many pissed off and concerned officers sounded like thunder as their heavy boots collided with the bare wooden stairs. Smithy was through the door first, closely followed by Mickey and Nate. The three men tackled Cheung to the floor and cuffed him. Once he was secured, they led him back downstairs to the patrol car that Smithy had driven to the address. Jess immediately got down on the floor next to Callum, rolling him onto his side to stop the blood dripping from his nose going into his mouth. He was conscious but badly winded and badly bruised. Stevie immediately called for an ambulance, watching with a feeling of guilt as Jess stroked back Callum's hair and told him that everything would be alright.


	43. Another Broken Nose

**Hmm, an abnormally long chapter from me this time, with a lot going on! Thanks as always to the lovely Hollie, Aileen, Em, Georgie, Jo and LittleBit100. Kudos to you for being awesome reviewers! Enjoy!**

Jess was returning from the madly overpriced vending machine with a coffee for Callum and a tea for herself. Once they had arrived at hospital, Callum had been taken straight through to cubicles. He had a bruise on his chest where Cheung had kicked and winded him, so the doctors gave him some oxygen to try and help his breathing. The doctor also examined his nose, as when Cheung had kicked him in the face, his nose had cracked under Cheung's foot. It turned out that Cheung had managed to break Callum's nose, leaving it very sore and bruised. This was the second time his nose had been broken, and the second time it had come about from trying to keep Jess safe. The doctor had quickly reset it, causing a few tears to drip down Callum's face, which he later told Jess was from anger not pain. Jess got them their drinks while Callum was having his nose x-rayed to check it had been reset correctly, and waited back in his cubicle. She had just finished her sweet tea when Callum was wheeled back into the cubicle. The porter was about to try and help him up onto the bed when Callum snapped.

"I'm not a bloody invalid! I haven't broken my legs, just my nose, I'm perfectly capable of getting onto the bed myself!" he hissed through clenched teeth. The porter looked shocked and then angry.

"I'm so sorry, he's just upset and in pain. Thank you." Jess said hurriedly to the porter. Callum glared at her before settling himself on the bed.

"I'm not a child, you don't need to make excuses for me, and I'm not upset!" Callum muttered.

"Well you're certainly acting like a child now. Here's your coffee, I'll leave you to cool off for a bit shall I?" Jess said angrily, thrusting his coffee at him and stalking out of the cubicle and outside. Once she was sat comfortably on a bench, she grabbed her phone out her bag and dialled Claire's number. When Claire picked up, Jess could hear laughter in the background, presumably from Lindsay.

"Hello?" Claire answered.

"Hi Claire, its Jess." Jess said, feeling stupid.

"Hi. Is everything ok?" Claire asked straight away, picking up on the tone in Jess' voice.

"Well, that's sort of why I'm ringing. I don't want to worry you, and you certainly don't need to panic or anything..." Jess began.

"Are you ok? Is the baby ok?" Claire interrupted. Jess smiled. Over the past few months, Claire had been a big support to her in her pregnancy, and she had returned the favour when Claire had heard that Brad and Lindsay would be coming over. She felt close to her sister-in-law, something she never thought she would feel when they first met.

"Yes, we're both fine. It's Callum." Jess stated bluntly.

"What's happened?" Claire asked hurriedly.

"He's in hospital, but he's ok for the most part. We were on a raid, and I got pushed around by the guy we were trying to arrest. Callum got pissed and ran after the guy ready to arrest him. Callum tells me there was a fight and Cheung kicked him in the chest, winding him, and then kicked his face. So he's got a broken nose and a shitty attitude at the minute. I just thought you should know." Jess said, calming down slightly.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Claire asked knowledgeably.

"He was really rude to a porter, so I thought I'd let him cool off. I thought I should take a breather as well." she said honestly.

"Ok, well is he going to be ok? Did they manage to fix his nose?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, they reset it as soon as he got here, and then they've x-rayed it to make sure they did it right. They just need to keep him a few more hours on the oxygen then he can come home." Jess replied.

"Well, maybe I should bring Brad to the hospital to sort him out!" Claire said with a smile.

"No, it's ok, you don't have to come over here, spend more time with your family." Jess said hurriedly, not wanting to make Claire feel like she had to come all the way out to the hospital.

"Shh silly, you are my family remember? I'll bring Brad and Lindsay; the sight of Lindsay should calm him down." Claire said with a laugh, remembering how gooey Callum had been when he'd first held eighteen month old Lindsay. Jess laughed as well at the memory.

"Ok, if you're sure. I'll meet you outside in the car park. Thanks Claire. See you soon." Jess said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Sit tight, we'll be there in about twenty minutes. Bye." Claire rang off. Jess dropped the phone in her bag and heaved herself to her feet, taking a deep breath and heading back inside to find her husband.

* * *

They had been sitting in silence for ten minutes when Jess got a text from Claire saying they were in the car park.

"Who was that from?" Callum asked curiously.

"Never you mind. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute." Jess warned, still not completely happy with him.

"Yes mum." he mumbled under his breath. She turned and glared at him over her shoulder before leaving the cubicle and heading out to the car park. Brad had one arm slung around Claire's shoulders and the other hand on the handle of Lindsay's pram. Lindsay was sleeping, her arms around the bear that Jess and Callum had bought her. As soon as Claire spotted Jess, she left the confines of Brad's arms and hurried to give Jess a hug.

"Hey you. Any progress made with the grump that is my brother?" Claire asked with a laugh.

"Not so much. We've been sitting in silence until I got your text, then he decided to be nosy. Hi Brad." Jess said, kissing Brad on the cheek. She then leant into the pram, brushing a kiss on her niece's flushed cheek.

"I can't believe how big you've got since we last saw you! It was only a month ago!" Claire said with a smile.

"Well, this little mite thinks it's funny to keep getting bigger so that I can't fit into my uniform anymore without being shoehorned in!" Jess said, rubbing her belly gently.

"I thought I saw one of your buttons pop off as you leant up to kiss me." Brad said with a wink.

Jess' mouth opened in mock shock, "You better keep your husband under control Claire!"

Claire shot a sideways look at Brad, a small smile on her face, "He should know what pregnancy does to a woman's anger. I'd watch it if I were you Brad! Anyway, shall we go and see my little brother."

"Good idea." Jess said, leading the way.

* * *

Callum didn't expect to see his sister, her husband and his niece all bowl into his already cramped cubicle. Brad pushed Lindsay's pram to the edge of the cubicle, putting the brakes on it and lifting his slumbering daughter out. He sat on one of the chairs next to the bed, Claire claiming the other one, leaving Jess to perch on the edge of the bed. Callum looked at her carefully, sensing she was still angry at him for being rude and ungrateful earlier.

"Jess darlin', I'm sorry alright! You're right as usual, I was in pain and I was upset and angry. Come here, sit here next to me." Callum said in a pleading tone, moving right to the edge of the bed so she had more room. He saw her shoulders relax as she stood up and moved to the top of the bed, sitting on it fully before smiling timidly at Callum.

"I'm sorry too. I sort of flew off the handle, and it's my fault your nose got broken, again." she said apologetically, kissing his cheek gently.

"Aw, would you look at that." Brad said in his strong American accent.

"Nice to see you again Brad." Callum said, leaning over Jess to shake his brother-in-laws hand.

"And you. Although next time you wanted to see me, you could have done it without all this fuss." Brad retorted with a grin. Callum laughed, but soon stopped as the movement hurt his chest. Claire stood up and moved to stand next to Callum, kissing him on the cheek and giving him a tight hug.

"You feeling ok?" she asked him seriously.

"Never better. Like I just got drop kicked in the chest by a horse." he said with a wry smile. Claire batted him round the head before sitting down, taking Lindsay from Brad's arms.

"Would you like a cuddle with your favourite niece?" Claire asked. Callum nodded, a broad smile on his face. Jess moved out the way so Claire could place the still sleeping baby into Callum's arms. Callum kissed his niece's forehead, his smile getting even bigger as she burrowed further into his arms. Claire pulled out a camera from her bag, shooting a picture quickly.

"Do you always carry a camera with you?" Callum asked with a laugh.

"Now that Lindsay and Brad are home I do! I don't want to miss anything." Claire said with a smile. The family were interrupted when the curtain was pulled open to reveal a nurse and the Inspector stood behind her. The nurse took one look at all of the people crowded around Callum's bed and frowned.

"This is a hospital, not a family function room. All of you out." she said sternly.

"Excuse me nurse, give us a minute while we say goodbye." Brad said, charming the nurse with a bright smile.

"Five minutes. And Mr Stone, you have another visitor." the nurse said disapprovingly. The Inspector moved into the little space left in the cubicle, in front of Lindsay's pram. Everyone shuffled round so Brad could scoop Lindsay back into his arms, placing her delicately into her pram, tucking her blankets around her. He shook Callum's hand, gave Jess a quick kiss and nodded at the Inspector as he left the cubicle. The Inspector took the chair that Brad had been occupying while Claire said goodbye to the couple.

"Listen you, I hope you get better soon, and no more rough and tumble with dangerous men! Come and have dinner at ours sometime this week yeah?" Claire offered as she kissed Callum.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks Claire, for coming and everything." Callum said with a smile as Jess hugged Claire goodbye.

"No need to thank me silly! I'll see you soon, bye!" she said with a wave as she too left the cubicle. Jess sat down in the chair previously occupied by Claire next to the Inspector.

"Right then..." the Inspector began sternly.

* * *

"I can't believe I got a bollocking for making sure Cheung didn't get away." Callum moaned again. Jess sighed. She lowered herself further into the hot bath, letting the water and bubbles flow over her. Callum was sat outside the ajar bathroom door.

"Callum, she was giving you a bollocking for trying to knock seven bells into him, not for making sure he didn't escape." Jess said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"But he would have got away if I didn't do something!" Callum complained.

"I know, and I personally don't think you did anything wrong. It was a pre-emptive strike practically." Jess reasoned, allowing her eyes to slowly shut.

"At least nothings come of his complaint." Callum reasoned.

"Only because the Inspector threatened to add a lot more charges to his already considerably large rap sheet." Jess reminded him.

"I know I know, I have a lot to thank her for, but still..." he sounded like he was about to start his complaining cycle again, and Jess had heard enough of it.

"Callum honey?" she called.

"Yeah?" he said hopefully.

"Shut up." she said. A few minutes passed by, with not a sound from Callum.

"Jess?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?" she replied sleepily.

"You and the baby are ok, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes honey, we're perfectly fine. Baby Stone is having a nice little wriggle right now, aren't you sweetheart." Jess said happily, directing the last part to her bump.

"Good. That's why I did it." he said, and Jess heard the edge to his voice.

"I know. That's why I love you. You're willing to put yourself in danger for me, for our baby. But, sometimes I wish you would think before you let your fists fly everywhere." she said honestly, "I get so worried when something like this happens to you. You're not invincible, ok? I am constantly worried about what I would do if I lost you. I can't handle losing you."

"I won't leave you, ever." he whispered, his voice coming from right next to her. She opened her eyes to see him knelt in front of the bath next to her.

"Good. Cause I'll never forgive you if you do. Now, can you help me out please?" she said with a smile. Callum took her hands and gently pulled her up and out of the water, wrapping a large fluffy towel around her.

* * *

Jess kissed Callum tenderly. It was his day off today, but Jess still had work unfortunately. The Inspector had requested that she go and see her as soon as she got to work, and Jess was wondering what she had done wrong this time. She shut the bedroom door quietly and made her way out the house and to the car, getting the station earlier than usual to go and talk to the Inspector. She changed into her uniform and made her way down the corridor, knocking briskly on the door.

"Enter." Gina called from within. Jess opened the door and entered the room, standing in front of Gina's desk with her hands behind her back. "Take a seat PC Stone." Jess did as she was told and looked at the Inspector expectantly.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" she queried.

"Yes I did. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're nearly half way through your pregnancy, correct?" Gina asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm 20 weeks." Jess confirmed.

"Have you thought about when you want to go on maternity leave?" Gina wondered.

"Well, I want to work as close to the end of my pregnancy as possible ma'am. Me and Callum were discussing it a few days ago, and he thinks I should go when I reach seven months, but I'd be happy to work further than that if possible." Jess said.

"Hmm, I think Sergeant Stone is right. But then again, I want to keep one of my good officers in the station as long as possible. We can always say seven months as the earliest for you to leave if you wish?" Gina offered.

"Yes ma'am that would be fantastic. Thanks ma'am. Was that everything?" Jess asked, aware that evening briefing was about to begin.

"One more thing. I want you to start taking things easy at work. No more running after crooks, no more throwing yourself in harm's way." Gina warned.

"Are you confining me to the station?" Jess said incredulously.

"No PC Stone, not yet anyway, but I just want you to realise you're not as fast as you used to be, and you're certainly a lot more fragile." Gina pointed out. Jess realised there was no point in arguing; what Gina said was true.

"Yes ma'am. I will do. Thanks." Jess said with a small smile.

"Ok, I don't want any reports of heroics from you ok?" Gina warned, but there was a smile playing round her lips. Jess laughed and nodded as she left the office, heading for briefing.

* * *

"Right you lot, quiet!" Smithy shouted over the din coming from his officers. The talking continued, but eventually stopped when Smithy started glaring at them. "Thank you. Don't make me keep you in during lunchtime!" he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Ok, so tonight, we've had some complaints from the Jasmine Allen, you know, the usual with gangs congregating round the shops etc, so PC Roberts and PC Green, take a squad car and get yourselves down the estate please, I want you to disperse the gangs, make sure all is peaceful on the estate."

"Well, the term peaceful is relative where that place is concerned!" Nate said with a laugh.

"Yes well, do your best. Roger and Tony, I want you two taking calls tonight please, you know the drill. Will and Ben, I believe there's a large pile of paperwork with your names on it? You can crack on with that unless you're needed later on." Smithy said with a smile, running his finger down the pairings for the night. "And PC Armstrong and PC Stone, we've had a call in from a doctor at the hospital. A woman has been brought in with some suspicious injuries. I'd like you two to go down and find out what's happened. Everyone else, foot patrols please! Off you go!" There was a deafening racket as everyone got to their feet, hunting out their partners. Sally walked over to Jess, her hat under her arm.

"Who's driving? Me or you?" Sally asked as they walked out to the yard to their car.

"You can as a special treat." Jess said with a wink, settling in to the passenger seat.

"Oh thanks, you're too kind." Sally said sarcastically, pulling the car out of the station and driving to the hospital.

* * *

The two officers walked through the A&E department, heading for reception. The receptionist looked up, a smile on his face.

"Hello there officers, can I help?" he asked kindly.

"We hope so. We got a call from a doctor about a woman who was brought in with suspicious injuries? We were hoping to talk to the doctor?" Sally asked, resting her hat on the desk.

"Of course, that would be Dr Trueman, I'll just get him for you." the man said helpfully. The receptionist had just left his desk when the doctor exited resus, a hard look on his face. "Ah, Dr Trueman, there's two coppers here to see you?"

"Right, tell them I'll be there in a minute, I just need to clean up." he said in a low voice, stalking off towards the toilets.

"Erm, he'll be back in a minute. If you want to take a seat here?" the receptionist said apologetically.

"Thanks." Jess said with a smile. The officers sat for a few minutes when eventually they saw the doctor returning. He offered an apologetic smile as he got to them.

"Sorry about that, I just lost the patient I rung you about. If you come with me..." he asked, leading the way to a small office. The officers took seats while Adam perched on the desk. "I'm Adam Trueman by the way."

"Right Dr Trueman, why did you ring us?" Jess asked, pen poised.

"The patient, Polly Dwyers. She was 25 years old. She came in about two hours ago with severe facial and body injuries. When she came in, she was unconscious, but she came round half an hour later. Her face was so swollen that even her own mother wouldn't have recognised her. She had bruising round her wrists, as if they'd been held down, and scratches across her chest. We asked her what happened, all she said was they came out of nowhere, and something to do with a baby. She also told us that she was raped. We examined her fully, and there were marks on the tops of her thighs and internal injuries consistent with being violently raped. We thought she was getting better but she crashed. Further examinations showed that her appendix had ruptured. We were trying to stabilise her to get her to theatre but we couldn't get her heart beating again. She died ten minutes ago." Adam explained.

"Ok, I'm assuming the ambulance brought her in? Could you tell us where she was found, who made the call, that sort of thing?" Sally asked.

"If you give me a minute, I can get the paramedics who brought her in. Bear with me." he said, leaving the room and returning a minute later with two paramedics, a man and a woman.

"Jeff, Dixie, can you tell the officers about Polly Dwyer." Adam asked them.

"Er yeah right. We got the call a few hours ago from a motorist who found her car abandoned at the side of the road. He thought she'd broken down so stopped his car and looked around for her. He found her unconscious in the undergrowth and rang us straight away." Jeff explained.

"Do you know if she had any personal effects on her? Like her purse, or a phone, anything like that?" Jess asked.

"Sorry, no, there was nothing. We only know her name because it was on her breakdown details in her car. Other than that, there was nothing." Dixie said apologetically.

"Right, that's ok. Can you tell us exactly where you found her? What road?" Sally questioned.

"Yeah, hang on, lemme get a map, I'm sure Tess had got one somewhere." Jeff muttered as he rummaged around in some drawers on the desk. He finally found what he was looking for, pulling it out the drawer and flattening it out on the desk. His finger traced the route they had taken to the scene. "Ah, here. This was it. It's a quiet country road leading out of the city. I'd say she was about half way up it, about here."

"Thanks, do you mind if you mark it on the map and we can take it back to the station, see what we can do." Jess asked.

"Sure princess, hand me that pen." Jeff said with a smile, marking where they had found Polly Dwyer.

"Is that everything? Only we've gotta restock the rig and give it a clean." Dixie asked the officers.

"Yeah that's everything. Thanks for all your help. If there's anything else, we'll come back and see you." Sally said gratefully as the paramedics left.

"Is there anymore information I can give you officers?" Adam asked.

"Have you got Polly's clothes? We can get our forensics guy to have a look at them." Jess explained.

"Yeah, if you come with me, I'll get them for you." Adam said, leading the officers back through the crowded reception area and into resus where Polly's body still lay. Jess looked sadly at Polly as Adam got the remains of Polly's clothes for Sally. Recently they were seeing too many young people dying; their lives extinguished way before their time. The woman lying dead on the bed in front of her was the same age as her. It really hit home to Jess what Gina had been saying to her earlier, about fragility. The fragility of life in particular.

* * *

Once they had dropped Polly's clothes off to Eddie, they bumped into Smithy coming out of the canteen while they were going in.

"How's the victim that doctor called in about?" he asked them.

"Dead." Jess said simply.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"Polly Dwyer, 25, was attacked at the roadside. She was brutally punched and kicked. The doctors thought she was gonna pull through until she suddenly crashed. She had suffered trauma to her appendix, it ruptured and they couldn't get her to theatre in time. She died just as we got there pretty much." Sally said sadly.

"Right. Has her family been informed?" he asked.

"We've just rung her home phone, there was no-one there, so we left a message for them to ring us back. We've given Eddie her clothes to run through, and after we've had a drink we're going to head to where she was found." Jess replied.

"Anything else I should know about?" he questioned.

"She was violently raped and found in some undergrowth behind some hedges. One Eddie is done with the clothes, we're going to ask him to meet us at the scene, comb it for evidence." Sally explained.

"Who called it in?" Smithy asked.

"A motorist who saw her car at the side of the road, thinking she was broken down. We've got onto the emergency call operator, and he said he'll find the details of the man who rang it in and get back to us." replied Jess.

"Good work, looks like you've got this covered. Find me later with an update." he said with a smile as he walked off.

* * *

Jess and Sally arrived at the crime scene an hour later with Eddie in tow. He got out the car, immediately making his way over to Polly's abandoned car.

"I want to get this in a brush it for prints, see if there's any other evidence in it." he said to the officers as he rang in to get the car taken back for him to examine. Jess wandered round past the hedges that edged the road, and immediately found where Polly was attacked.

"Eddie!" she called. He came stumbling through, and got straight to work.

"Right, small drops of blood on the grass, a blood spatter to the left, probably from where the victim was punched in the face, ah...and a tooth." he said, getting some tweezers and a small vial from his kit and placing the tooth in it. "Some hair, possibly from the victim, fibres from her clothing, maybe even some from the suspects clothing. That's it, there's nothing else here."

"But you haven't looked properly!" Sally exclaimed. Eddie gave a short laugh.

"I can promise you I have. There's nothing else here. I'll put money that any trace evidence that is here has come from the victim. There's no semen from the rapist or rapists, no hair from where she might have grabbed at them, nothing. The fibres here are from her most likely, although I'll still analyse them. But apart from that, it's all come from the victim. Sorry ladies. I'll check the car over once we get back though." Eddie said, heading back to the car.

"How could the suspect not have left anything behind?" Jess wondered. It was rare for no trace evidence from the suspect to be found at the scene, very rare indeed.

"Do you think we're dealing with professionals here?" Sally asked as they picked their way through the undergrowth back to the squad car.

"I honestly don't know. But what about the baby that Polly mentioned? Dr Trueman said she wasn't pregnant, and it didn't say in her notes that she'd had a child." Jess wondered out loud.

"Jess, she was in a lot of pain and on a lot of drugs, she could have been talking nonsense." Sally reasoned.

"Yeah but she might not have been." Jess countered.

"Honestly, I don't think we're going to get anywhere on this case. Our victim is dead, there is no trace evidence from the suspect or suspects, and have no witnesses." Sally said.

"We can't just throw it out the window, not until every path has been extinguished. Come on Sal, we owe her that much. What about her family? They don't even know she's dead yet. Let's try and get some good news to tell them, yeah?" Jess pushed.

"Ok, ok. But I don't think we'll get anywhere, and I guarantee Smithy'll think the same." Sally said.

* * *

Sally was right. Eddie was right. Smithy was right. Jess was wrong. All the evidence picked up from the scene was from Polly, as Eddie had guessed. The only prints in her car were from herself and from family and friends. The man that had called for the ambulance for Polly hadn't been able to tell them much, only where he found her. Eddie had guessed that she'd been attacked around eleven the previous evening, and she wasn't found until ten hours later, meaning the suspects had a massive window to get away. The case had hit a dead end, and it was unlikely to change anytime soon. Jess was sat in the canteen when her phone rang; it was the front office.

"Hello? Jess, Polly Dwyers family are here, they said you left a message to contact you ASAP." the receptionist said.

"Right ok. Let me just find Sally. If you ask them to wait there for a minute and we'll be down. Thanks." Jess said hanging up. This was the part of the job she hated; telling someone that a person you love is dead is never easy, especially when the victim was in the wrong place at the wrong time and not very old. Jess dumped her cup in the bin, walking out the canteen and running into Sally talking to Smithy. They both stopped as they saw her approaching. She looked at them suspiciously, but shrugged it off. "Sal, Polly Dwyers family are here in reception. We better go talk to them."

"Why don't I tell them with Sally? You can go home if you want; you haven't got long left of your shift." Smithy suggested. Jess frowned.

"With all due respect sarge, I've been on this case since the beginning and invested a lot of time to it. I'd like to tell them." she said firmly. Sally exchanged a look with Smithy, but Smithy relented.

"Ok, let me know how they take it." Smithy said.

"Very badly at a guess. Come on Sal." Jess said, wanting to just get it over with. They walked through the door separating reception from the rest of the station and came face to face with the Dwyers.

"Mr and Mrs Dwyer?" Sally questioned. They nodded, and Sally indicated for them to follow her. They went into the small room off of reception and sat down.

"Is this about Polly? She didn't come home last night; she was on her way to her friends. Is she alright?" Mrs Dwyer asked.

Jess took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Dwyer. Polly was found unconscious in some undergrowth by a passing motorist on the road leading out of the city. She was taken to hospital, but she died. The doctors did everything they could..." Jess was cut off by a wail of grief by Mrs Dwyer. Mr Dwyer sat there stunned.

"No no no, not our Polly. She's not dead, she isn't. She can't be. We didn't...we didn't say goodbye to her...we didn't say, we didn't say we loved her." Mr Dwyer said, his voice breaking at the end.

"I am so sorry." Jess said again. Mr Dwyer pulled his wife's shaking form into his arms. She buried her face into the front of his jumper, howling for her lost daughter.

"How did she die?" Mr Dwyer asked.

"She was attacked. She was badly beaten when she was taken to hospital. The doctors thought she was going to make it, but her appendix ruptured and she died while they were preparing to take her to theatre." Sally explained softly.

"Can we see her?" he asked them, his lip quivering with the effort not to cry. The officers exchanged a look, remembering how Adam had said that Polly's own mother would have a job recognising her because of all the swelling.

"We're not sure. We can take you to the hospital and they'll be able to let you know when you can see her." Sally said.

"Ok. Have you found who did this to our daughter?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid not. There were no witnesses, no evidence left behind by the perpetrator, nothing. Without the victims account, I mean without Polly's account of what happened, we have nothing. There's no CCTV covering the road, nothing. We're so sorry." Jess said sadly.

"So as well as our daughter being dead, her killers have got away with is scot free? Is that what you're saying?" Mr Dwyer asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"We will keep on trying to find them, I promise." Jess said. Sally gave her a look, knowing that she would be bollocked later on by Smithy for promising something she shouldn't have. My Dwyer nodded.

"Could you please take us to see Polly." he said monotonously.

"Of course. Come with us." Sally said, leading the grief stricken couple to the car.

* * *

When Callum awoke suddenly later that evening, he felt Jess' side of the bed after checking the clock. She should be home by now, he thought. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and checked his phone. There were no messages from her saying she would be late. He placed his phone back on the nightstand and walked into the hall. The hall was illuminated with light coming from the room that was to become the baby's nursery. He walked over, rubbing his eyes, squinting slightly in the light. He peered into the room, spying the baby's crib standing in the middle of the room covered in a dust sheet.

"Don't touch the walls, they're not dry yet." Jess said suddenly. Callum looked across to where Jess was vigorously painting the walls pale yellow.

"What are you doing? It's two o'clock in the morning! Come back to bed." he said, walking over to her.

"I haven't been to bed, I'm not tired. And I want to do this. You go back to bed if you want." she snapped. Callum frowned. Something had obviously happened at work today.

"Put the brush down a minute." he said to her. She looked as if she was going to argue back, "Just do it, please." She did as he asked, and turned to face him, her hands on her hips. He came behind her, massaging her aching shoulders. She leaned back into him, letting go of her anger. "What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" she asked.

"Why are you so pissed off?" he rephrased.

"Hard case at work that's all. Young girl died after being beaten unconscious and raped at the side of a country road. I just felt like I didn't do enough for her." Jess said sadly. Callum turned her round, placing a finger under her chin, making her look at him.

"You did everything you could, you always do." he said honestly. She smiled morosely.

"I just feel like I was being undermined as well, like everyone was against me. I saw Smithy and Sally talking, about me I'm sure, and Smithy didn't want me to tell the Dwyers that Polly had died. I don't know, it just didn't sit right for some reason." she confessed.

"Why didn't you just ask him then? I'm sure there was a good reason." Callum reasoned.

"Like what?" Jess demanded.

"Like you were getting too close." Callum said gently.

"I wasn't..." Jess began to say.

"You know that it's a bad habit of yours." Callum said truthfully. Jess sighed, winding her arms around Callum, leaning her head on his chest.

"I know, I can't help it. Sorry for snapping. And I'm sorry about everything with Cheung, I really am." she said apologetically.

"Don't apologise, you don't need to. Do you want some help?" he asked her, kissing the top of her head. She smiled, handing him a paint brush.

"I hope you don't mind me picking out the colour. I know you said you thought something neutral and bright, so I bought some paint on the way home. I thought tomorrow we could order the rest of the furniture for in here?" she suggested.

"I love the colour, of course I don't mind." he said, kissing her again as he dipped his brush into the paint. "Yeah, let's get the furniture and make this room ready for our baby." The couple finished painting their baby's nursery in the early hours of the morning. As they finished it, they surveyed their handiwork, washed off the brushes and went to bed, Jess tucked into Callum's welcoming arms.


	44. Lullaby

**Wow, it's been over a month since I last updated this! I guess I was busy writing You Won't Feel A Thing, and now I'm pretty much working everyday and trying to sort uni out, life just got in the way. I hope this is worth the wait. Thanks as always to Hollie, Aileen, Emmy, Georgie, Krissie, Jo and Littlebit100. Enjoy.**

September came and went, and the Stone's found themselves halfway through October, with little less than two months to go until the birth of their child. Jess was preparing to go on maternity leave soon, much to her chagrin. She wanted to stay at work, not laze about at home. Although it was better now that her mum and dad had finally moved into their new house and were all settled in. Michelle and Robert had already christened the house by having a housewarming party with both their children and their respective partners, along with some friends who lived in the area. The nursery for their grandchild was all done, and they were looking forward to their first Christmas in their new home with Jess, Andy, Callum, their new grandchild and Mia, Andy's girlfriend.

* * *

Callum came in from work one cold evening to find downstairs in darkness. He shrugged off his jacket, kicked his boots off and dumped the keys on the small hallway table. He peered up the stairs, seeing a light on, and upon hearing movement, began to ascend them. It was the nursery light that was on, and Callum slowly crept down the hall, intending to scare Jess. He peeked his head round the doorway, a smile lighting up his face as he watched Jess. She had on a dark pink and black plaid shirt which was tied above her bare bump, light coloured jeans, and she was barefoot. She was listening to her iPod, dancing with abandon around the room, cleaning and putting the finishing touches on the nursery. She was singing along and smiling, beaming even, with pure happiness and fun. Callum leant in the doorway, his arms crossed, singing along with her quietly. He stood watching her for five minutes before going up behind her and placing his cold hands round her, settling them on her bare stomach. She squealed in fright and coldness, her headphones falling out.

"Jeez Callum, what you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" she said once her breathing had returned to normal. Callum spun her around, her laughter filling the room. He kissed her bump, before kissing her passionately on the lips. As they broke apart Jess gave him a look, raising her eyebrows.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Good day at work?" she said with a smile.

"It was alright, I was just happy to get home to my sexy wife." he said quietly.

"Sexy wife huh?" she said with a grin.

"Oh yeah, she's real sexy, especially when she's dancing around and singing at the top of her voice." Callum said with a nod. Jess batted him around the arm, but he caught her hand, pulling her against him again. As they kissed he began to untie her top, undoing the buttons and letting it fall open. He pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Jess responded by pulling his top off over his head, and going to work on his belt. Once that was discarded, they unbuttoned each other's jeans, stumbling and falling against the wall. Their laughs echoed through the otherwise quiet house as they set to work on christening the nursery.

* * *

The next morning as Jess and Callum got into work, they were pulled aside by Smithy. They followed him into the sergeant's office, watching him carefully, noting his grim face.

"What's happened?" Jess asked, sitting down.

"Lana Ramirez has been murdered." Smithy stated. The room was silent for a few beats.

"When?" Callum asked.

"Last night. Her body was found in some woodland by a dog walker not far from where Cheung's brothel was." Smithy answered.

"How did she die?" Jess asked quietly, her good mood evaporating rapidly.

"Suffocated. She was also slashed across her breasts and between her thighs." Smithy said carefully. Jess took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Any idea who did it?" Callum asked, hanging up his coat and sitting behind his desk.

"It could have been any of Cheung's accomplices. The Inspector wants us to go to the jail where Cheung is being held and question him." Smithy informed them.

"Ok, let me just change and I'll be with you." Callum said with a nod, kissing Jess as he went past.

"What about me?" Jess asked, getting to her feet.

"Mickey and Stevie are leading the case; they need a hand going through Cheung's accomplices, doing cross references, that sort of thing." Smithy said.

Jess nodded, "Ok, I'll go up there now." She left the office, shutting the door carefully behind her, trying to ignore the headache that was building.

* * *

Smithy and Callum sat in a small room in the jail where Cheung was being held, waiting for the prison guards to bring him in.

"He's not gonna talk to us." Callum said bluntly, leaning back in his chair.

"We've gotta try. He's got to be connected with it somehow, even if he gives us a hint." Smithy countered.

"Fine. But I think it's a waste of time. I don't know why the Inspector thought I'd be the best one to come with you though." Callum muttered.

"Me either if I'm honest." Smithy said with a small grin. Their laughter was cut short by the door to the room opening; two guards led Cheung in, pushing him into the chair before one left the room, with the other guarding the door.

"Ah, what can I do for you two then? Sergeant Stone wasn't it? The one with the lovely wife? Has she had the baby yet?" Ricky sneered. Smithy saw Callum flex and put a warning hand out. "You should really get a hold of your temper sergeant; it'll only lead you into trouble."

"That's enough Cheung. We're here to talk about you." Smithy warned.

"Lucky me. How can I help?" he asked with a smile.

"Lana Ramirez was murdered last night." Smithy said bluntly. Ricky's face was passive, not changing.

"That's a shame. But obviously it wasn't me, cause thanks to you I'm holed up in this shit hole. Not for much longer though hopefully." Ricky said happily.

"We know it wasn't you directly Cheung. But we think you're connected to it." Callum spat.

"Oh really. I never would have guessed. You're not pinning this on me though, no way. You've already ruined my life, I'm not going to let you do anymore damage." Cheung said determinedly.

"We never said we were going to pin it on you. But we'll be investigating any calls you've made while in here, all the people you've been talking to in here, everything. So if you are in anyway involved, we will find out, and we will get you." Callum warned.

Ricky smirked at them, "You can try, but you won't find anything. I've been the model prisoner."

"Just be warned Cheung." Smithy said coldly.

"Is that everything? Only there's a programme I want to watch on TV." he said sarcastically.

"That's it for now, although we might be seeing you again shortly." Callum said with a grin.

"Say hello to the missus and that beautiful baby of yours for me, won't you. Shame if anything were to happen them when you weren't there." Ricky shot back conspiratorially. The grin left Callum's face, and he was about to lunge across the table and throttle the bastard when the guards entered the room to take Cheung back to his cell. As he was led out he winked at the two sergeants.

"I swear to God, if I ever meet him down a dark alley..." Callum let the threat hang in the air.

"You're not going to anytime soon; he's gonna be in here for a long time." Smithy said with a nod as they picked up their hats and left the prison.

* * *

"What did he have to say?" Stevie asked, looking up from her computer as the two sergeants walked in.

"Not a lot. He claims we won't find anything, that's he's been the model prisoner, and so far the prison guards are backing him." Smithy replied, sitting on the edge of a desk.

"There must be something though. He didn't seem surprised to hear Lana was dead; bit suspicious isn't it?" Callum wondered aloud.

"Agreed. He was cocky, mouthy and his general charming self. He knew before we went to talk to him that Lana was dead. But I don't know how he knew. The guards said he hasn't had any visitors or phone calls since he's been in there, except for his solicitor that is." Smithy said.

"Could be that he's bribing the guards not to say anything, you know how corrupt it can get in there. He might have paid them to look the other way, or he might have done it in a way that wouldn't draw attention to himself. Did the guards strip his cell?" Mickey asked.

"Yep, we were there. They found nothing. No phone, no notes, nothing to incriminate him." Callum answered.

Stevie sighed in exasperation, "It's gotta be linked to him, I'll be my badge on it."

"Hang on, I might have something." Jess said suddenly, "Grant Trafford was the owner of the brothel Cheung ran right? Someone we've wanted for sex trafficking for a while. Well, I've been cross referencing his known associates with Cheungs, looking for any that stand out for GBH, assault, murder, anything like that, and I've had five hits. Two of them can be crossed off the list straight away, they're serving time, oh, and one's dead, so that leaves two left."

"Who are they?" Stevie asked, coming to stand behind Jess.

"Lee and Harry Clark. Brothers. Lee is thirty two, Harry is twenty nine. Both been done for assault," Jess read off their rap sheets, scrolling down, "It looks like they've both been seen conducting business with Cheung and Trafford. Possible suspects perhaps?"

"Possibly. Does it expand on what business they were conducting with Cheung and Trafford?" Stevie asked.

"Nope, but what else could it be besides something to do with prostitution and their sex trafficking?" Jess wondered.

"True, but we need something concrete before we even attempt to go after them." Stevie said, pacing behind her desk, thinking, "Right, Jess, I want you to look deeper into the Clarks. Find out as much information as you can on them. Mickey, get onto FIU, check Cheung, Trafford and the Clarks accounts, see if any money has moved between them in the last few weeks. Callum, Smithy, could you spare some more officers to go over CCTV near the place Lana was found?"

"Sure, I'll get Kirsty and Leon on it now." Callum said, nodding as he exited CID.

* * *

"Mickey? Found anything yet?" Stevie queried as she entered CID with coffees and muffins.

"Well there have been a lot of transactions from Trafford's account into various others, including Cheungs just before we nicked him. Now, Cheung appears to have paid some money into the Clark's accounts just after we nicked him, meaning someone has been dealing with his accounts on his behalf." Mickey informed her.

"How much money were the brothers paid?" Stevie asked, sitting at her desk.

"£25,000 each." Mickey said, nodding at Stevie's incredulous face.

"Jeez, apparently crime does pay. Ok, print out copies of that; make sure it's clear where the money came from. Then talk to Cheungs solicitor, he must know who's dealing with his client's accounts. Once you've found out, let me know and we'll go find out why exactly Cheung paid the Clarks that much money." Stevie ordered.

"Stevie, I've gone through everything I could find on the system to do with the brothers Grim, and that's a lot of stuff, but it appears that they've been relatively clean recently. Lee only got out of jail about a month ago; he was in there for a drugs bust. I've got their current address; it's not too far from here." Jess called across the room.

"Good, ok. Looks like we're finally getting somewhere." Stevie said with a small smile.

* * *

"Sarge, we've been through all the CCTV from around the woodlands where Lana was found. We think we have the vehicle that may have been used to transport that body." Kirsty said after entering the sergeants' office.

"Yeah, it's an old maroon Ford Mondeo estate, registered to an Alan Lomes who reported the car stolen last week. It shows up twice on the CCTV taken on the corner of West Street and Moors Road, which leads to the woodlands where Lana was found. It appears first at 11.20pm and then re-emerges half an hour later. The CCTV isn't the best quality, but we did manage to zoom in enough to see that there were two people in the car. We were going to send it to the techies, see if they can enhance the picture enough so we can run face recognition." Leon said.

"Yeah, good, get on that straight away; I'll go upstairs and tell DS Moss what you've found ok? Good work you two." Callum said in praise. As they left his office, he got to his feet, making his way up to the first floor, into the CID office. He found Stevie staring intently at her computer, a half eaten blueberry muffin at her elbow. He looked around the office which was empty except for Mickey and Jess. He smiled at Jess as she caught his eye, and she smiled back. He noticed that she was looking pale. He turned to Stevie, "Stevie? Leon and Kirsty got some CCTV showing a stolen Ford Mondeo estate driving down a road leading to the woodlands where Lana was found. It was seen first at 11:20pm, and then shows up again half an hour later. They said the CCTV quality was crap, but they know that there were two people in the car. They've sent the CCTV to the techies to see if the image can be enhanced enough to run facial recognition."

"Brilliant. Fingers crossed that our two men in the car are the Clarks. Right, Callum, can you get some officers to start tracing this car, we need to find it, comb it for evidence, you know the drill." Stevie asked.

"Sure." Callum replied, about to leave when he turned back, "Stevie, can I steal Jess for half an hour or so? Just to get some lunch."

"Sure you can, she deserves it! Take an hour." Stevie said with a smile at Jess.

"Thanks Stevie." Jess said, putting her computer on standby before following Callum out of CID.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Callum asked her as they descended the stairs.

"Hmm? Yeah sure, why?" she replied.

"You're looking a bit pale." he stated, looking at her closely. She opened her mouth to say something, closed it, and then opened it again.

"I was just feeling a bit ill this morning." she admitted.

"Ill? In what way?" he asked her, suddenly very alert of what she was saying.

"Just a headache, a bit of nausea, nothing I can't handle though." she said with a smile.

"Have you been drinking enough? Do you think its low blood pressure again?" Callum quizzed her.

"Yes I'm drinking enough, and I don't know honey. It might just be winter flu or something. I'll be ok in a few days. Don't worry." she said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I can't help but worry. The sooner I get some food and fluids in you the happier I'll be though." he said truthfully.

They were walking along the downstairs corridor when the receptionist Marie ran into them.

"Jess? There's a call on line 5 for you, it sounded urgent." she informed her.

"Oh? Who is it?" she asked.

"They didn't say, just that it was important." Marie repeated.

"Ok, thanks Marie. I'll go take it now." Jess said with a smile at the other woman.

"Any idea what it could be about?" Callum asked her.

Jess shook her head, "Nope none. Is it ok if I take it in your office?"

"Sure. I'll meet you out front? Or do you want me to stay with you?" Callum asked, grabbing his jacket from the office.

"It's ok, meet me out front. See you in a minute." she said, kissing him as he left the office. She picked up the phone, taking the call on line 5. "Hello? This is Jessica Stone speaking."

"Jess? It's Andy." Andy said hurriedly. She held the phone firmly to her ear, not liking how worried Andy's voice sounded.

"Andy, what's wrong, has something happened?" she asked him straight away.

"It's dad." he said simply. Jess began to feel faint; she pulled the chair from behind Callum's desk, collapsing into it heavily.

"Is he ok, where are you? Where's mum?" she asked him.

"I'm at the hospital. Dad's ill Jess, real ill." Andy whispered, and Jess heard the hitch in his voice. She pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes, trying to clear her vision which was swimming before her eyes.

"I don't understand, I saw him the other day, he was fine, and we were in the garden..." Jess trailed off.

"Mum's sat with him now, they're saying it could be a heart attack." Andy informed her, and this time there were no mistaking the sobs in his voice.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jess asked faintly.

"They don't know. They've stabilised him, but they said it was bad, they said it was severe Jess. Mum's in pieces." Andy cried. "I need you Jess, me and mum need you here." Jess' head swam with thoughts of her beloved father. The only words that had really registered were _heart attack, bad, severe._

"Is he going to die?" she asked quietly, slumping further down the chair, one hand cradling her stomach, the other loosely holding the phone to her ear.

"They won't say either way. It's not looking good though." Andy said honestly, nearly choking through the tears. Jess didn't realise she was crying until the tears dripped onto her hand. The phone dropped from her hand, hanging off the desk, and she struggled to get to her feet. She had taken a step when she began to shake violently. She felt weak, so suddenly weak, like she couldn't support her own weight anymore. The room began to spin, sound became distorted, and then she was falling, falling to the floor.

* * *

Smithy was about to go for lunch. He headed for his office to get his wallet, but saw that it was occupied by Jess who was talking on the phone; it looked important. He walked to the vending machine just to grab a coffee and wait for Jess to finish. As he sat at the small table holding the hot coffee in his cold hands, he heard a muffled thud come from his office. He frowned, placing the plastic cup on the table and walking over to the office. He looked through the slatted blinds, not seeing Jess for a moment, wondering where she had gone. He looked closer, saw the phone hanging off the cradle over the desk, and then he saw Jess' legs. He shoved the door open, rushing round to behind Callum's desk where Jess was lying motionless on the floor.

"Jess? Jess can you hear me?" he said. There was no response, no indication that she had heard him. He scrambled to his feet, running out the office. "I NEED SOME HELP!" He ran back into the office to where Jess was, immediately calling for an ambulance. Kirsty and Leon, who were going to the sergeants' office to find Callum, ran to the office as soon as they heard Smithy's shouts.

"Sarge?" Kirsty called into the office.

"Kirsty, round here, quick, help me get her into recovery position, mind her bump." Smithy demanded as soon as he heard his officer. Kirsty hurried to his side, helping him manoeuvre Jess into the correct position.

"Where's sergeant Stone?" Leon asked quickly.

"Oh shit, Leon, go and find him, quickly." Smithy ordered. Leon ran from the office in search of their sergeant.

"What happened?" Kirsty asked Smithy as she checked Jess' breathing.

"I don't know, I saw her on the phone, I went to get a coffee, then I heard a noise, and she was there on the floor." Smithy said, not comprehending truly what was happening.

"Who was she talking to on the phone?" Kirsty asked, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Jess? What happened?" Andy's voice came desperately.

"Sorry, this isn't Jess, this PC Kirsty Knight. Who is this?" she demanded.

"Andrew Hunter, Jess' brother. Where is she? She was talking to me and then she just went quiet." Andy demanded.

Kirsty covered the mouthpiece, turning to Smithy, "Sarge, it's her brother." Smithy indicated for her to hand him the phone.

"Andy, its Sergeant Smith. What were you just talking to Jess about?" Smithy ordered.

"Our dad, he's in hospital, he's had a heart attack, the doctor's don't know if he's going to make it. Jess needs to come straight away, we need her." Andy pleaded. Smithy shut his eyes, not knowing whether to tell Andy about Jess yet.

"I'm sorry Andy, but she can't." Smithy said carefully.

"What? Why not? Surely you can let her come in to see our dad, she needs to. Please!" Andy begged, crying again.

"I'm sorry but, Jess isn't...well, she's collapsed, we've called for an ambulance, she'll be going to hospital straight away." Smithy said apologetically.

"What? No no no, this can't be happening. What am I going to tell mum? Oh god, please let her be alright. Look after her, I'll meet you here." Andy said worriedly, hanging up. Smithy replaced the phone, taking a deep breath.

* * *

The office was quiet, and then,

"JESS? JESS!" Callum shouted as he ran down the familiar corridors. He burst into his office, seeing Kirsty and Smithy knelt on the floor. He hurried round, stopping short as he saw his wife lying on the floor in the recovery position, not moving. He got to his knees, touching her, trying to rouse her. He leant in close to her face, kissing her, talking to her, stroking her hair, holding her hand, doing anything to make her wake up. "Jess, come on darlin', wake up, come on, please." he begged, tears dripping down his face. His hands came to rest on her huge bump. She needed to wake up and get better soon, for their baby, for their baby needed her so much, for Callum needed his wife so much. He needed her.


	45. I Shall Believe

**In the last chapter, a lot of you expressed strong emotions to my awful cliffhanger. I apologise, but you know me well enough by now to know how much I love a good cliffhanger. Sorry to have kept you waiting, I just really wanted this chapter to come out right. Thanks as always to the fabulous Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Georgie and Littlebit100 for the continuous reviews. Enjoy!**

He held her hand the whole time: during the ambulance journey to hospital; when she was wheeled frantically through to maternity; as the doctors assessed her and tried to stabilise her; as she came to, not knowing what was happening or where she was; when he had to explain to her once again about her father. He was there the whole time. He was sat in silence in her currently empty room while she was having more tests. He felt like lashing out at someone, at someone who actually deserved all this shit that was happening to his family. It was always them. He started to think about when Jess used to say that she was cursed, because bad things always happened to her. He had laughed her off at the time, telling her that it wasn't true, but now he couldn't help but wonder. Robert was seriously ill a few floors above them, and his wife and baby were in unknown danger. He felt his head droop to the side and his eyes slowly shut when the door opened and Jess was wheeled in, looking so very tired. She was helped into the bed by the midwife and hooked up to all the different machines again to monitor her and their child. The midwife smiled at Callum and gently grasped Jess' hand before leaving the room. Callum rose from the chair, moving over to the bed. Jess moved over, allowing Callum to climb up into the bed next to her. He pulled the covers over them, holding Jess in his arms, whispering platitudes to her. He rubbed her back as she cried, he stroked her hair as she slept, he caressed her bump when she became restless. The couple fell into fitful sleep for a few hours before they were woken by someone entering the room. It was the doctor who had assessed Jess as soon as she had been brought to the hospital.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we have all your test results now." the doctor said quietly. She walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"And? What's the verdict? Are they going to be ok?" Callum asked quickly.

The doctor looked through Jess' notes and chart again, comparing them to the test results, "Before we get to that, I just want to ask something. It has here that you visited your GP around the three month gestation stage. Could you expand on that for me? Just so I can give you a more definite diagnosis."

"Yeah sure. I'd been pretty stressed at work, I'm a police officer, and I started to feel ill. I felt dizzy, nauseous, I had blurred vision. I threw up, and I felt like I was going to faint. My GP said I had low blood pressure and just said to try and decrease the amount of stress, drink more and have more salt." Jess explained. The doctor scribbled something down, "Is it low blood pressure again?"

"No it's not, it's something a lot more serious." the doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?" Callum asked, confused.

"What I mean is, judging by your symptoms, your collapse, and the previous visit to the GP, you're suffering from pre-eclampsia." the doctor said gently, "I noticed that you have some swelling around your hands. Now, in pregnancy, swelling is common, but it's mainly in the lower body, around the ankles and feet. Also, your collapse at work is an indicator, as well as the symptoms you've just described to me."

"Pre-eclampsia?" Jess asked.

"Is it serious? How is it treated?" Callum asked.

"It can be serious, yes, but I'm hopeful that because you got to us in good time, we've got a good chance of helping you and your baby. Now we did scans and checked baby's heartbeat and you'll be pleased to know it was nice and strong. You've got a resilient baby in there." the doctor said with a smile. The couple looked at each other, trading tentative smiles.

"What treatment is there?" Jess asked.

"We'll give you a course of magnesium sulphate which will halve the risk of this happening again and should also prevent anymore collapses. It'll also prevent a fatality." the doctor answered.

"Hang on, you didn't say anything about Jess potentially dying from this." Callum butted in, his arms involuntarily tightening around his wife.

"As I said Mr Stone, I'm confident that your wife got to us in good time, and we'll be starting the magnesium sulphate straight away. As well as that, you're also going to be on bed rest until the birth of the baby. For your own safety, we would prefer to keep you in the hospital until the birth of the baby, so that we can constantly monitor both you and the baby, and if anything does happen which would mean us delivering the baby early, we can do it straight away." the doctor said.

"But I've still got seven weeks to go yet." Jess protested.

"I know, but in cases of pre-eclampsia we want to get the baby out as soon as possible. It's likely that labour will be induced at around thirty seven weeks." the doctor explained.

"I want to stay at home." Jess said quietly.

"Jess, it's best for you and the baby to stay in, you can see that can't you?" Callum said gently.

"I know it's best, but please, I don't want to stay here for another month, waiting for something to go wrong. Let me go home, maybe just for three weeks, please. Then I'll come back in at thirty six weeks. Please." Jess pleaded.

"That's against my advice. I want to keep you in now." the doctor replied.

"Is there no way she could stay at home for even two weeks? I can take leave and look after her, and give her the medicine and do everything for her. At the first sign of complications, she'll come straight back in." Callum said, knowing how much this would mean to Jess. The doctor looked at the couple, before sighing.

"As I said, it's against my better judgement, but I'll make you a deal. Once you're discharged from here, you can have ten days at home. After those ten days are up, you come straight back in and stay in until the birth of the baby so that we can monitor you closely. I'll get you a panic switch type thing, which when pressed, will dispatch an ambulance straight to your address with a midwife. If there's an emergency or your condition suddenly deteriorates, press it straight away. Also, I'll give you my personal number for any questions or concerns you have. Is that a deal?" she asked kindly.

Jess nodded, "Deal."

_Come to me now  
And lay your hands over me  
Even if it's a lie  
Say it will be alright  
And I shall believe  
I'm broken in two  
And I know you're on to me  
That I only come home  
When I'm so all alone  
But I do believe_

Later that day, Jess was discharged from the maternity ward with strict instructions from Dr Mathieson. However, before they left the hospital, there was someone she had to see.

"Daddy?" she whispered in the room. The sound echoed off the walls. Michelle turned towards her daughter's voice, immediately getting to her feet and pulling her daughter into a tight embrace, tears streaming down her face. She led Jess to the chair at the side of the bed, crouching down at her side.

"Oh my baby, how are you? Is the baby ok?" Michelle asked, fussing.

"Yeah, we're ok. I'm on strict bed rest, I've got some medicine, and I have to come back in ten days to stay in until the baby is born." Jess said remotely.

"Pre-eclampsia?" Michelle questioned.

"Yeah, but the doctor was confident that they've caught it in time." she said, not looking at her mum for fear that she'd start crying and not be able to stop. "Enough about me. How is he?"

"He's...not good." Michelle said softly, not wanting to lie to her child, but also wanting to soften the blow, "The doctors aren't hopeful of a recovery."

"What happened to him?" Jess asked, taking her dad's limp hand in hers, rubbing it slowly.

"Heart attack. Maybe the stress of the move triggered it, I don't know, but the doctors said it was bad. They told us that it's hard to recover from one as severe as the one your dad suffered. They said that his heart is so weak and tired that it could stop at any time." Michelle said, her voice cracking. Jess reached out her other hand, holding her mum's tightly, forming a bond between the three of them.

"I don't want him to die. I'm not ready for him to go." Jess cried as a tear dripped down her face.

"Neither am I baby, neither am I." Michelle sobbed.

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
And I shall believe_

Callum finally managed to drag Jess away from Robert's bedside to get her home to rest. She was silent the whole way home, looking out the window. She was silent when he led her into the house. She was silent when he helped her undress and get into bed. She was just silent. It was like his Jess had left, replaced by a new Jess who didn't want to talk about her feelings and her fears. He understood why she would be like this, but it was scaring him. He just wanted her to talk to him, to cry, to scream in anger and rage and pain, anything but this silence. He sat on the edge of the bed for a little while until he was satisfied that she was asleep. Then he crept from the room and back down the stairs. He picked up the phone, now dialling the familiar number of his sister.

"Hello?" she said cheerily into the phone. It seemed odd to Callum that there was still happiness in the world at the minute.

"Claire? It's Callum." he said quietly.

"What's happened?" she asked immediately.

"So much. Jess was admitted to hospital last night; she collapsed at work. The doc says she's got pre-eclampsia, and it could be fatal. She was gonna make Jess stay until the baby was born, but Jess was having none of it. So we bargained with the doctor, and Jess can stay home for ten days, but then she has to stay in the hospital until the baby is born." Callum said monotonously.

"Jeez, are you ok? Stupid question, of course you're not, but are you coping? Is Jess ok?" Claire asked in a rush.

"Oh I'm not finished yet." Callum said angrily, not at his sister, but at the world in general. "When Jess was found, she'd been on the phone to her brother, who had rung to tell her that Robert, her dad, was in hospital after having a heart attack. They don't know if he's going to survive. I spoke to his doctor before we left, and he said the chances of recovery were slim to none." There was silence on the end of the phone while Claire tried to wrap her head around all the information.

"I am so sorry Callum. I don't know what else to say." Claire said sadly.

"You don't need to say anything, I just needed to vent. I've been so focused on trying to make sure Jess is ok that I haven't really stopped to breathe. If Robert dies, Jess will be distraught. I'm worried that she won't get over it. After Luke died, she was bad, but she had her parents to support her through. And then Dan died, and Jess was still gutted, I mean he had been her husband and partner, and the father of her child, but she had me to support her. But if Robert dies, I know that I won't be enough." Callum said, not being able to stop his heart felt outpour.

"You will be enough. That woman loves you, and she will never stop loving you, it's clear for everyone to see. If Robert dies, she will be devastated, no doubt about it, but she's a strong woman Callum, and you are her rock. You will help her through whatever comes next. She's got to think about your baby as well; that might be just the thing to keep her going." Claire said reassuringly. Callum mulled over his sister's words, realising that she was right, of course she was. Jess was the strongest woman he had ever met, besides Claire, and she would get through whatever was thrown at her. It would take a while, but she would, he was confident of that now.

"Thanks Claire, this is exactly what I needed." Callum said gratefully.

"You don't need to thank me, this is part of my job description as big sister. Listen, I'll be over tomorrow to see how you're both doing. Stay strong little brother. I love you." Claire said firmly.

"Ok, see you then. Bye." Callum said as he hung up, feeling a bit happier than he had done when he had first dialled her number. Now that that call was over, it was time to call the station and update them with Jess' condition, and to also sort out his leave. He took a deep breath and picked the phone up.

_Open the door  
And show me your face tonight  
I know it's true  
No one heals me like you  
And you hold the key_

Callum woke early the next morning, so early it was still dark outside. He stretched out, sitting up, moving carefully so as not to disturb Jess. When he got out of bed though, he noticed that she wasn't in bed. His heart started to race, scenarios of what danger Jess could be in flashing through his head. He chucked a t-shirt over his head and pulled on his jeans and shoes, running through the house calling her name. She wasn't in the nursery, or the bathroom; she wasn't in the study, the living room, the dining room or the kitchen. As he was about to leave the kitchen, he felt a chill on his skin. He turned to see the French patio doors leading to the garden were slightly open. He ran across the room, looking into the garden. There, on one of the wrought iron patio chairs, was Jess. He breathed a sigh of temporary relief, grabbed his coat from the stand and walked outside to the garden. The sun was just starting to rise, casting the garden in deep purples and blues. Jess was sat with her eyes shut, a cup of herbal tea grasped in her hands. He was relieved to see that she was dressed warmly in jeans, Ugg boots, an oversized knitted jumper, her coat, plus her hat, scarf and gloves. She also had a blanket wrapped round her shoulders.

"Jess?" Callum said softly, not wanting to make her jump. She opened her eyes slowly, turning her head to him before looking out over the garden. "How long have you been out here? You're supposed to be in bed."

"Please, just stop worrying." she said tiredly, sipping her tea. Callum was about to answer back but held his tongue. Instead he took the cup of tea out of her hands and placed it on the patio next to his chair. He held his arms out, and she slowly got out of her chair, coming to sit on his lap. She wrapped the blanket round both of them, resting her cheek on the top of his head. They stayed like that for a while, watching the sun rise dreamily through the clouds and casting pinks and oranges across the garden, until Callum felt Jess shiver.

"Come on darlin', let's go inside, I'll make you breakfast. I don't want you getting cold." he said, kissing her neck. She got up stiffly, bending to pick the cup off of the patio before walking into the house. Callum picked the blanket up, folded it neatly, and followed his wife.

_Never again  
would I turn away from you  
I'm so heavy tonight  
But your love is alright  
And I do believe_

Since she'd been confined to bed rest, Jess had only seen her father once. She had stayed with him for the whole day, reading the newspaper to him, playing his favourite songs, relieving old memories of when she was a child. She loved him so much it hurt. She was, and always had been, a typical daddy's girl, and Robert had known it. He loved it when Jess, as a child, had followed him around the house, or sat with him for hours on a stool in his workshop while he worked on his latest project, or helped him plant vegetables and flowers. He had been there for her when she had been in trouble or needed money. He had watched with pride as his baby girl blossomed into a beautiful but shy young teenager, and then into a confident young lady, and then into a wife and a mother. He had watched as her world was destroyed with the death of her son. He had held her hand as Luke was placed into the ground, wishing with every fibre of his being that he could take away his little girl's pain so she wouldn't have to suffer. He would have done anything for his daughter; he would have given her the world if she asked. And now, here he was, lying in a hospital bed, unconscious, oblivious to the whole world, oblivious to his daughter who desperately needed her daddy.

_That not everything is gonna be the way  
You think it ought to be  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
It all comes down on me  
Please say honestly  
You won't give up on me  
And I shall believe  
I shall believe  
And I shall believe_

The call came a week after Jess had been released temporarily from hospital.

"Ello?" Callum said groggily, rubbing his eyes and reading that the clock said three in the morning.

"Mr Stone?" a male voice asked.

"Speaking." he replied bluntly.

"Mr Stone, this is Mr Cross, I'm your father-in-law's doctor." Mr Cross said. Callum pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, dreading the next words that were about to come from the doctor's mouth.

"Please don't say it, please. My wife...well, just...its good news, isn't it?" Callum begged with false hope, knowing exactly why the doctor was ringing so early.

"I'm afraid not. Your father-in-law, Mr Hunter, passed away an hour ago. He suffered another heart attack. We did everything we could, but his heart was simply too tired. I'm so sorry." the doctor said sadly.

"Are Michelle and Andy there?" Callum asked. He felt Jess stir next to him, watched as she opened her eyes slowly and saw him on the phone. She frowned in confusion.

"Yes they are. They're with Mr Hunter now. Will you inform your wife?" the doctor asked.

"Yes of course I will. Could you please tell Michelle that we'll be there soon. Thank you doctor." Callum said, listening as the doctor said a few more things to do with Robert's possessions. By this point, Jess had realised that her father had died. She sat frozen in bed for a minute, and then seemed to snap. She shoved the covers off of her and hurried out of the room, down the stairs, out of the front door into the cold and pouring rain, ignoring Callum's yells. Her long nightie was drenched in seconds, her blonde hair plastered to her head. Her bare feet slapped against the wet pavement as she ran god knew where, eventually ending up in the play park where she used to take Luke as a baby. She sank to her knees onto the soaked grass, screaming until her lungs felt like they would explode. She screamed until her heart felt like it was going to stop. She screamed until warm arms wrapped round her shivering form, and then she cried and couldn't stop. Callum wrapped himself around her, trying to shield her from getting any wetter or colder than she already was. He held her tight as she began to lash out at him, pummelling his chest with her fists, eventually stopping and just collapsing heavily against him. Her body was wracked with sobs, it felt like it would never end. Callum helped her to her feet, scooping her up into his arms. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face into his chest, feeling slightly comforted by the steady thumping of his heart. He carried her all the way back to their house, never once hesitating or halting. He carried her up the stairs into the bathroom, placing her so gently into the shower cubicle, where she sat shivering in the corner. He stripped her wet, cold nightie off, then removed his own clothes. He got into the shower cubicle with her, sitting behind her and putting the water on hot. The hot water cascaded over them as they both cried for a man they had dearly loved. Although Robert James Hunter had passed from the land of the living, he would never be forgotten.

**Song: Sheryl Crow- I Shall Believe**


	46. The Hole's In Heaven's Floor

**Th****e reviews I received for my last chapter were simply astounding. Thank you so much for all the kind words, they mean so much to me. Hollie, Littlebit100, Georgie, Jo, Em and Aileen, you are wonderful, lovely people. Thanks.**

What a beautiful morning, Jess thought sadly as she sat in the garden. It was the 25th of October, and although there was a definite chill in the air, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The garden was full of colour, beautiful vibrant colours which showed life and death all in one go. She tucked her legs up underneath her, balancing the tea on her bump while she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. Her dad, her beloved father, was being buried today. Like Jess, autumn was easily Robert's most favourite season. What he loved about it was the crisp crunching sound underfoot of fallen leaves, and the fact that the weather could change in a snap. He would take Andy and Jess on great long walks through the woods when they were children, helping them to make fantastically big leaf piles which were then quickly demolished by two small bodies launching themselves into them. He would take photo after photo of them skipping through the leaves, climbing the nearly bare trees, and once, in Andy's case, falling out of trees, his fall broken by a soft padding of leaves, his raucous laughter being swept up in the wind and spread through the trees. A small smile crossed Jess' face as her memories took her back to the happiest period of her life; her childhood. When the tears started to fall, she brushed them away with the back of her hand, knowing that her father would want her to sit up straight and stay strong for her mother, her brother, her husband and her baby. And that was what she was going to do.

* * *

She brushed her blonde hair out, surprised at how long it was. Her fingers deftly moved through the natural curls, pulling them out and arranging them into a plait leading down her back. By this time, Callum was starting to stir, grunting as he stretched out and slipped out of the dream world and into reality. He sat up; shivering slightly as cold air hit his bare skin. He watched as Jess began to apply her make-up, first putting on some foundation, then framing her green eyes with black mascara, finishing off with dark plum coloured lipstick. She looked up into the mirror, seeing Callum.

"Morning." she said quietly, turning to face him.

"Morning beautiful. Do you want some breakfast? I'll make pancakes." Callum said with a small smile, moving over as Jess came and sat next to him on top of the covers.

"Not yet. Let me just sit here for a while." she replied, resting her head on his shoulder, her left hand on his chest. He looked down, seeing the early morning light glinting off her engagement ring and her wedding band. He lifted the hand, kissing it gently.

"Today will be ok." he said in a strong voice. He felt Jess nod slowly.

"Mum told me that he had it all planned out. He had left her strict instructions with how he wanted it, even what he wanted her to wear." Jess said with a small laugh, thinking how unlike her father it had been to be organised. "It's going to be beautiful." There was a lull in conversation, a peaceful silence settling over the couple.

"How are you? Honestly?" Callum asked gently. Jess paused, considering her answer.

"I miss him more than I ever thought I could. There's a hole right here," she indicated her heart, "that I know won't ever heal properly. When you're a kid, you think you're parents are invincible and are going to be there for you forever, helping you out of whatever current scrape you're in. And then they get ill, and you realise that they aren't as invincible as you used to think. He was my biggest fan, my greatest protector, and he's just suddenly gone. I keep thinking he's just on holiday, you know? And that he'll come back soon with more funny stories. The biggest thing that upsets me is that he won't get to meet his grandchild. My dad was the best granddad, and now our baby is going to miss out on meeting the most fantastic man." Jess had stayed strong throughout, but at the thought of her baby not ever meeting her father, a tear made its way down her cheek. Callum kissed her, wanting to take away her hurt from her.

"Remember when your mum and dad moved here, and they had the party at their house to celebrate?" Callum asked her.

"Yeah. You and dad disappeared for ages, and you wouldn't tell me where or what you were talking about." Jess said suspiciously, turning to look at him.

"Well, we were talking about the family, your family." he answered.

"_Our_ family." Jess corrected. Callum nodded in agreement.

"I think he knew that his time was coming to an end. I don't know how he knew, but some of the things he said, looking back on it now, it seems like he knew. He said to me that his time of being the family's protector was nearly done. It was time for Andy to step up and look after your mum. I remember that he put his hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye, his eyes exactly the same as yours. He said to me, "Son, my daughter may come across as stubborn and unwilling to accept help a lot of the time, but in the coming months she's going to need you more than you know. It's time for you to pick up where I left off; be her champion and look after her until the day you die." And then he left me." Callum said, his jaw stiff as he tried to keep his emotions at bay.

"He said that?" Jess asked softly.

"He did. I thought what he was saying sounded funny at the time, but now it all makes perfect sense." Callum said quietly, his confession of Robert's last request hanging between them.

"Oh." Jess murmured quietly, her eyes staring. Callum pulled her tight against him, their baby nestled between them.

* * *

They were nearly ready. Callum had made Jess pancakes for breakfast as promised, and while they were eating, Jess and Callum shared stories from their childhood, each trading memories of their fathers. Then it was time to get dressed. As per Robert's instructions, no-one was to wear black. So, Callum wore a grey suit with a plum shirt which matched with Jess' outfit. She had on a simple wrap dress in the same colour as Callum's shirt which also matched her lipstick. She wore simple black pumps embellished with dark purple gems on the toes. Once they were ready, they locked up the house and were met by a black saloon which would take them to the Church. They held hands for the entire journey, watching the world pass them by until they finally pulled up at the Church. They were met at the entrance by Andy, dressed similarly to Callum but wearing a navy shirt, and his girlfriend Mia, dressed in a simple navy velvet dress. As soon as Andy saw his sister, he left Mia's side, running to her and clinging to her, not wanting to let go. Jess clung to him, kissing him on the cheek before finally they let each other go. Andy's eyes glistened, and Jess gently wiped away the tears before they fell.

"Where's mum?" Jess asked as they walked back to their partners at the entrance to the Church.

"With Luke." he replied. Jess nodded, expecting that answer. Another of Robert's wishes had been that if possible, to be buried next to his grandchild Luke. This had been arranged, and Jess was pleased that Luke and Robert would have each other once again.

"I'm going to sit down and wait for her. I'll see you in there." she said, kissing her little brother once again before following Callum down the aisle and to their seats at the front.

* * *

It wasn't long before they were joined by Michelle, resplendent in a calf length red dress and shrug. She sat next to her daughter, her eyes red from crying, her chest heaving with unwept sobs. Jess placed her hand gently in Michelle's, each grasping tightly. Finally, Andy and Mia joined them, Andy sitting on Michelle's other side, also taking his mother's hand. He kissed her on her soft cheek before focusing on his father's funeral service. It seemed to go quickly, Robert had always hated long drawn out ceremonies. They went through some prayers and a hymn, and then came to Andy's speech. His mother gently squeezed his hand, his girlfriend gave him a kiss, and his sister smiled encouragingly at him. He took a deep breath and got up, walking past his father's coffin which he touched lightly, and took to the lectern.

"I'm Andrew Hunter, Robert's son. I'd like to first thank you all for coming, some of you from long distances. My father would have appreciated it." Andy took a breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking. He began to read, "My dad was the best. My sister Jessica and I couldn't have asked for anyone better, my mother Michelle couldn't have asked for a better soul mate. My father was hardworking, strong, gentle, kind, a regular comedian. He loved life and lived it to full where possible. He was devoted to his family and close friends, and it's safe to say that he took up a big space in our hearts. My dad always provided for my family; every day he would get up, put on his shiny shoes and go to work to bring the money in. Even when he didn't feel well, after words of kindness and love from my mother, he'd be out the door once again, providing for us." Andy paused, and Jess watched as he slowly began to crumble in front of them. She got to her feet and walked up to her little brother, smiling at him. She took his hand and held it tightly, stopping his shakes. He smiled gratefully at her and ploughed on, "Our father always told us how proud he was of us. He was the one to pick us up and set us back on track. He was all the strength we ever needed. He was our protector, and now, with his death, that task falls to me. He showed strength, character and love right up until his last day. Dad, we love you so much. Look after Luke and shine down on us." Andy stood aside, allowing Jess to place her own piece of paper on the lectern.

"I'm Jessica Stone, Andy's brother and Robert's daughter. Before I read my poem, I just want to tell my dad how much I love him and that life won't be the same without him. This is the poem he chose for me to read." She closed her eyes and imagined her dad was the one holding her hand; it gave her the strength to carry on.  
"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I do not sleep.

I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glint on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you wake in the morning hush,  
I am the swift, uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circling flight.  
I am the soft starlight at night.

Do not stand at my grave and weep.  
I am not there, I do not sleep.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry.  
I am not there, I did not die!"

* * *

They clustered around the grave, crying as if their hearts might burst as Robert's coffin was slowly lowered into the ground. Michelle, Andy and Jess each took a handful of soil, throwing it on top of the coffin. Michelle then dropped a single red rose on top, clasping her hands together as if in prayer. As the ceremony finished and everyone began to trail away, giving the family their deepest sympathies and their apologies for their loss, only Michelle, her children and their partners were left. From her bag, Michelle pulled a largish box.

"I bought these online, I thought maybe we could each light one and let it go for Rob." Michelle said quietly. She opened the box to reveal brightly coloured sky lanterns.

"Dad would have liked that." Jess said with a nod, picking out a purple lantern. The others nodded as well, picking out their own lanterns. They stood around Robert's final resting place. Michelle went first.

"Rob, my absolute soul mate. You never ceased to amaze me. You always knew the right thing to say to make me smile, or make me laugh. You gave me two beautiful children and over forty years of marriage. I love you." She released her white lantern, watching as it began its ascent.

"Daddy, you were one of a kind; there will be no-one else like you. Look after Luke for me. I love you forever." Jess released her purple lantern, watching it follow her mother's.

"Dad, you taught me everything I know, and if I can be half the man you were, I'll be happy. Love you." Andy raised his arms, letting go his pale blue lantern.

"Robert, I was lucky to have you as my father-in-law. Thanks for everything, you truly were the best." Callum said honestly, watching as the green lantern slipped from his fingers.

"Rob, I didn't know you well, but I wish I had. You must have been a fantastic person for raising the wonderful man I am in love with. Thank you." Mia let go her pink lantern, and the group of five huddled together, watching until the lanterns disappeared out of sight.

* * *

As Callum and Jess lay in bed that night, they thought over the ceremony. It had been exactly what Robert had wanted; simple and beautiful. Jess lay facing the window, looking out to the sky. The stars seemed to be shining a little bit brigter tonight, causing her to smile widely. Callum kissed her on the cheek, noticing the gentle smile.

"What you smiling at?" he whispered.

"My dad used to say that the stars are the holes in heaven's floor." she replied, placing her hand on top of Callum's, which was caressing her belly.

"Your dad was a wise man." Callum said simply, cuddling up to his wife, both falling into a peaceful sleep with the memory of Robert surrounding them.


	47. What If The Storm Ends?

**Another chapter done, I'm getting through them a little bit quicker now. Thanks as always to Hollie, Aileen, Jo, Em, Georgie and littlebit100 for the reviews. Things will start looking up soon...enjoy!**

Jess took one last look around her bedroom. Pale green walls. Oak bed with white sheets with pale green flowers on. Vintage white dressing table with all Jess' make up, perfume and other bits on, complete with a mirror surrounded with spotlights. Oak dresser with a big photo of Jess and Callum on their wedding day. Dark green velvet chair which Jess had owned since being a teen. Various pictures and photos hung on the wall opposite the bed. White venetian blinds on the large bay window overlooking the street and the city. She sighed before packing more of her clothes into the large holdall on the bed. She took the wedding photo off of the dresser, lightly tracing a finger over her face and Callum's, before placing it carefully in the bag. Last to go in was her make-up and a perfume. She zipped the bag up, the finality of it hitting her. She wouldn't be back here for at least three weeks, maybe even over a month, and she wanted to remember every little detail of her home. She looked round the room, checking for anything she might have missed. On the wall opposite the bed with all the photos and pictures, she took off a family one of her, Andy and their parents when they had been teens. She kissed the smiling face of her father before holding it against her chest, her heart, grabbing the holdall and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. She took a few steps down the hall, looking left into the nursery. She placed the holdall on the floor resting against the railing, with the family photograph perched on top. One hand caressed her bump, the other pushed the door open fully. She stepped in and inhaled the fresh smell of it. The pale wood dresser was already full of tiny sleep suits and clothes, Luke's old ones mingled with new ones. The cupboard housed the baby bath, and all the different creams and oils for the baby, plus towels and a tiny dressing gown. A white changing table was against the wall opposite the door, a shelf above it with some wicker baskets full of nappies. And there, in the centre of the room was the swinging crib that her father had lovingly crafted for his grandchild. Jess traced her finger gently along it, feeling the wood under her hand. In a few weeks, she would be home with their baby, this room would be occupied by a tiny individual created by Callum and Jess. She smiled happily, a true genuine smile, something which she hadn't done since her father's death a week ago. She walked across the room to the full length window that looked out over their garden. She sat in the rocking chair, hugging the pillow to her, feeling her baby kick under her ribs. She sat back, rocking slowly back and forth. The weak October sun poured through the flimsy nets, and Jess watched dust motes lazily spin in the air.

_What if the storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again  
The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planets last dance_

"Hey." a quiet voice said from the door. Jess looked up and beamed when she saw her best friend stood there, flowers in her arms.

"Hey yourself. Come on in." Jess said, getting to her feet with some difficulty and moving forward to embrace Sally.

"These are for you, I thought they might brighten up the hospital room." Sally said with a smile, setting them on the dresser.

"Thanks, they're beautiful. We were going to drop by the station on the way to the hospital, I just have to sign off on some paperwork." Jess explained.

"Oh right, that's good then cause we've got some stuff for you and the baby there." Sally said with a grin.

"I told you all to not get anything else for the baby! Baby Stone is already way too spoiled and he's not even here yet!" Jess said exasperatedly.

"I know I know, but it's so long since someone has had a baby at work." Sally answered. "Anyway, I just came by to see how you are before you go in."

"I'm ok, really I am." Jess said, and this was in part true.

"Don't lie. You're crap at it." Sally teased. Jess laughed.

"That's true. Ok, I'm better than I was. But, getting closer to the baby being born, it just makes it hurt a little bit more that my baby is going to miss out on the most wonderful granddad ever." Jess said sadly.

"Oh honey, I know it's going to be so hard, but you'll get through it, you will. You still have your mum, and isn't Andy and his girlfriend moving into the house with her?" Sally asked.

"Yeah they are. Mum was all for selling and getting herself somewhere smaller, but Andy said that dad wouldn't have wanted her on her own away from her family, so they decided that he would move in, and then he asked Mia, and luckily she said yes. They'll be moved in within the month." Jess replied.

"Well there you go then. And you have the most loving husband who is completely and deeply in love with you and who would do anything for you and your child." Sally said with a nod.

"Yeah I do. I just feel bad cause I haven't been paying much attention to him lately you know? I don't want him to think I'm pulling away from him, because I'm not, it's just I need to deal with some things on my own." Jess said quietly.

"I'm sure he understands Jess, but just talk to him a bit, let him know that you're slowly healing." Sally said encouragingly. Jess nodded.

"I will. You will come and see me when I'm laid up being watched like a hawk by all the midwives won't you?" Jess asked.

Sally laughed, "Of course I will silly! Every other day I'll be up there, and we can cause havoc just like we do at the station. If you write down visiting times, I'll pin it up on a notice board at work so that anyone else who wants to can come see you, if that's alright." Sally questioned.

"Yeah that's lovely, the more the merrier!" Jess said happily.

"Ok sweetie, well I better be off to work. I might see you later when you swing by, but if I don't, good luck, and I'll be in to see you in a few days, ok?" Sally said, pulling Jess into a close hug. The baby kicked hard, making Sally jump.

"I think the baby likes auntie Sal already." Jess said with a wink, watching as Sally left the nursery and waved before heading down the stairs. She heard the front door shut with a dull thud before making her way out the nursery. She picked up the holdall and the photo once again, before going downstairs.

_Just for a minute  
The silver-forked sky  
Lit you up like a star  
That I will follow  
But now it's found us  
Like I have a found you  
I don't wanna run  
Just overwhelm me_

"You ready?" Callum asked, placing warm hands on Jess' waist. She turned around, hugging him tightly. "Hey, what's that for?"

"I love you, that's all." she said with a small smile.

"Oh well, is that all?" he said cheekily, earning a hit on the arm.

"Ok, I think I got everything." she said, quickly going through her mental list of stuff she needed to take with her.

"You got all your clothes, baby clothes, books, DVD's, photos, the TV..." Callum trailed off with a grin.

"Hey! I'm not that bad! I just want it to feel a bit more homely, is that alright Mr Stone? You're not going to be the one cooped up in there for at least two or three weeks!" Jess protested.

"Actually I am." Callum said with a nod.

"What? No you numpty, you'll be at work, doing fun things like chasing criminals and beating on Will and Nate." Jess said in a sulky tone.

"No I won't. I've got leave for the whole time while you're in hospital due to compassionate grounds, and then once the baby is born I'll be on paternity leave, and then once paternity leave is over I'm taking the rest of my holiday time, which is about two weeks. So you're stuck with me unfortunately." he said with a big smile, gently cupping Jess' baby bump.

"Callum Stone, I do love you, you know." she said softly, reaching up to kiss him.

"I know. Come on then, let's pack up the car and swing by the station before we go to the hospital." Callum said, slinging the holdall over his shoulder. He walked out of the house first, putting Jess' stuff in the car. She took one last look round her home before following him out, locking the door behind her. As the car pulled away, she kept her eyes on the house until it disappeared out of sight.

_What if the storm ends?  
At least that's nothing  
Except the memory  
A distant echo  
I won't pin down_

Jess wiped a last tear from her eye as she got out the car. The visit to Sun Hill had been good for her, good to see all her friends again; it felt like things were back to normal again, as if she hadn't nearly died and her baby with her, as if her father hadn't died. She felt like her again, who she used to be, Jessica Stone the police officer. It felt great. She had been to see Gina first, to sign off on paperwork, and had spent a long time just talking to her Inspector. Then on to Smithy and some of the others in the canteen, where she sat and drank tea while many of her colleagues came up and rubbed her bump, commenting how big she was. Nate and Will came in just as she was finishing her tea with a package in their hands. They came up to Jess, smiled and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Jeez, you're a police officer Jess, use your powers of logic to guess!" Nate said.

"Yeah, did you forget to be a police officer as soon as you got pregnant?" Will asked, earning a sharp jab in the ribs from Beth.

"Alright, I can see it's a package, but what's in it? If it's anything that is going to make me jump or scare me, let me give you some words of advice." she said, pausing to glare at them, "I'm a Pregasauraus...mess with me and you'll be extinct."

Will and Nat exchanged a look and a grin, "Yes ma'am, cor, don't be so touchy! Just open it already!"

"My wife's a badass!" Callum said happily, taking a seat next to Jess. Jess gave them one final look before peeling the tape off. She pulled the paper off and was left with a bright pink t-shirt. She turned it over and read the caption on the front, blushed, and then shook her head at the two men.

"What does it say?" Beth asked.

Jess laughed before turning the t-shirt round so they could all read it. On the front of the top on the stomach area, in thick black lettering, it said, "This is what happens when you party naked."

"I'd run now if I were you, before she gets up and beats you." Smithy said with a grin.

"Thank you very much, I'll be sure to wear it." Jess said, giving them a hug.

"You better! We put a great deal of thought into what to get you!" Nate said with a nod.

"Hmm, sure you did." Callum said with a wink, rubbing Jess' belly. "We better go before the doc blows her lid."

Jess sighed but nodded, "Yeah guess so. Ok, I've gotta go and start my sentence in the hospital. You better all come visit me!"

"Sure we will, we'll bring you all our paperwork to do as well, cause you know you're gonna be so bored that anything will look like fun, even paperwork." Will said cheekily.

"I wouldn't if I were you Will..."Jess threatened with a beam. Callum helped her to her feet and watched as she said goodbye to her friends. He could see in her eyes that she was starting to get upset, so he gently took her hand in his, kissed the back of it, and led her slowly out the station. She took one last look at the sign at the front of the station, her workplace, her second home, the place where she met her soulmate, before getting into the car.

_I've walked unsettled  
Rattle cage after cage  
Until my blood boils  
I wanna see you  
As you are now_

Finally she was settled in. Because of her condition, and the fact that she was going to be in the hospital for a good while, Jess had been given her own private room near to the nurses station. She had placed her clothes in the small dresser next to the bed, with her photos on top of the dresser and on the windowsill. Her i-pod and laptop were in a drawer with DVD's and books to stave off boredom, and her make-up bag and lotions were in the en-suite bathroom. She had just sat down when Dr Mathieson came in, a smile on her face.

"Mrs Stone, nice to see you again, shame it couldn't be on better terms really." the doctor said kindly, perching on the side of Jess' bed. "How've you been the past ten days?"

"Ok I guess. I haven't felt dizzy or nauseous or anything, well, not anymore than is normal." Jess answered.

"Good. Have you been under any stress lately?" she asked.

Jess paused before nodding, "Yeah, my dad, he...he passed away just under a week ago. We buried him the day before yesterday. They wanted to bury him while I was still able to, so they rushed it."

Dr Mathieson looked sympathetic as she took Jess' hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I'm so sorry, I really am. The death of a parent is a horrific thing to endure, let alone having to endure it when you're nearly eight months pregnant and suffering from pre-eclampsia."

"Thank you. It was hard, really hard when I first heard, but thanks to my husband, my family and my friends, I've got through so far. My dad would want me to concentrate on staying well for the baby, and that's what I plan to do." Jess said resolutely.

"That's good that you're staying strong. Now I just want to do some tests, just to see how you and baby are doing." the Dr said, getting off the bed and hooking Jess up to some machines. "Now as you know, pre-eclampsia means that you're more than likely going to have a caesarean. So once I've done all my tests, I can give you a date of when we'll induce you to set things off, alright? The sooner the better though."

"What if I go into labour before then?" Jess asked.

"We'll monitor you closely, see how much labour affects you and the baby, and we'll make a decision then." the doctor answered.

"If she does have to have an op, will I be able to be there for the birth?" Callum asked.

"Hopefully yes, but it all depends on the circumstances of the delivery." the doctor replied, taking Jess' blood pressure and writing everything down on her charts. "I'm just going to go and get the ultrasound machine, back in a minute."

"Oh god, I really don't want a caesarean." Jess muttered into her hands.

"Why not? You won't have to go through any pain, and you won't need any stitches you know...down there." he said, his voice drifting off at the end of the sentence. Jess couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes dear, you're right, because that would be the worst of my worries wouldn't it." she said, stroking his cheek.

"You know what I meant! As long as you're ok, and the baby is ok, and as long as I can be there, it'll be perfect." Callum said happily, kissing Jess.

"Yeah, it will be perfect." Jess said with a grin.

_Every single day  
That I am living  
Painted in flames  
A peeling thunder  
Be the lightning in me  
That strikes relentless_

Jess had been in the hospital for a week and a half. Well, that's what she was told, but she was convinced that she'd been stuck there for at least a month. The thing with the hospital was that there didn't seem to be the split between day and night, it all just rolled into one. It threw her the first few nights, her body clock was completely out of wack. Eventually she got used to the screaming of women in labour, and the midwives and doctors rushing past her door, and the flickering of the light in her room. The thing with Jess was that she didn't like waiting. It was something she hated. There was nothing to do, nothing that could be done, because you were waiting, so couldn't risk doing anything for fear of missing it. But with Jess, it was the fact that she was barely allowed to move so couldn't do anything anyway. As promised, her friends had been to see her, some like Sally had been everyday. It helped when they came in, and talked to her about their cases, it almost took her mind off of where she was and why she was there. Her mum had been in every morning, telling Jess the stories of her labour with Andy and how she nearly gave birth to him on the kitchen floor. She had Jess in stitches of laughter at how her dad, while she in labour with Jess, had walked into the wrong room in the hospital and seen some poor women with her legs in stirrups who wasn't his wife. Andy had been in once while in the area, but hadn't stayed for long. So sure, Jess had plenty of distractions, and the fact that Callum was with her helped, but she still hated the damn waiting. One night after Sally had gone, Callum helped Jess out of the bed and into the bathroom, running her a deep bath. There was nothing she enjoyed more than soaking in a hot bath with a good book and some wine. Well, she couldn't have wine, so Callum had substituted it with chocolate for her instead. She climbed into the bath, and Callum took the opportunity to get out the hospital for some air. Jess relaxed in the water, stretching out her aching bones and muscles. She drifted into a light sleep, the sloshing of water soothing her tired body. She awoke with a start at a stiff pain in her belly. Her hand shot to the place where it was hurting, and she lurched forward in the bath.

_What if the storm ends?  
And I don't see you  
As you are now  
Ever again  
The perfect halo  
Of gold hair and lightning  
Sets you off against  
The planets last dance_

"Callum?" she called tentatively. She heard movement from the other room, and Callum appeared in the doorway. He looked at her panicked face, at her hand cupping her stomach, and rushed over with a towel. He grabbed her hands, pulling her from the bath and wrapping her tight.

"What is it? Did you get a pain?" he asked her panicked.

"Oh I don't know, it felt like a contraction." Jess said, not daring to breathe.

"Right, um, get on the bed and I'll get a doctor." Callum said, helping her onto the bed and running out the room. He returned seconds later with a midwife.

"Your husband tells me you had a pain." the midwife asked while connecting Jess to the machines.

"It was here," Jess said, indicating her belly and her lower back, "It felt a lot like a contraction."

"Can you describe the pain for me?" the midwife asked, checking Jess' chart.

"It's like a cramp, a really blood painful cramp." Jess answered.

"Ok Jess, if you pop your legs up into the stirrups and I'll check you over." the midwife said, putting on some gloves while Callum helped Jess. "Right this might hurt a little, so I apologise in advance." Jess winced as the midwife checked her, gripping Callum's hand.

"So, is she going into labour?" Callum asked hesitantly.

"It seems so, but it's very early on, so I can't be sure. I'll get the doctor to come and have a look at you as well. You need to stay hooked up to the machines now so that we can monitor that baby's heartbeat as well as yours. Any questions?" the midwife asked. The couple shook their heads, and the midwife smiled and left.

"Oh my god." Callum said in shock. Jess looked at him in concern.

"What? What's up?" she asked quickly.

"Our baby is coming." he said with a big face splitting grin. Jess nodded and laughed loudly, Callum joining in.

_Just for a minute  
The silver-forked sky  
Lit you up like a star  
That I will follow  
But now it's found us  
Like I have found you  
I don't wanna run  
Just overwhelm me_

A few hours had passed, and Jess was indeed in labour. The doctor's were monitoring her closely, checking for any danger signs. So far it all seemed to be going smoothly. The contractions were slowly getting closer together, although her water's still hadn't broken. Jess' latest contraction had just passed, and she was sat back against the cushions when Callum suddenly spoke.

"I just realised something." he said.

"What would that be?" Jess asked tiredly.

"We haven't thought of any names for the baby." he replied.

"No, you're right we haven't! How did we not do that!" she said with a laugh.

"Well, I've been thinking, and if it's a girl, I thought of the name Molly." he said tentatively.

"Molly Stone." Jess said, trying the word on for size. She placed a hand on her stomach, as did Callum, "Are you a Molly, little one? Is that going to be your name?" The couple laughed as the baby kicked Callum's hand.

"I think the baby likes it." he said with a smile.

"Either that or it's a boy so he hates it." she replied.

"I also thought of a boy's name." Callum said.

"Go on." Jess encouraged.

"Oliver." Callum said shyly.

"Oliver Stone. I like it. But I was thinking about boy's names as well, and I was thinking that if it's a boy, I'd like him to have James somewhere in his name, for dad." Jess said quietly.

"I love it. James Stone." he said.

"James Oliver Stone." Jess said with a smile.

"Looks like name's are sorted then." Callum said with a laugh. He reached out to stroke her cheek when she suddenly pitched forward, her arms pushed to her stomach. She let out a cry of pain. "What, what is it, what's hurting?"

"I think my waters just broke." she said through the pain. Callum lifted up the blanket, seeing not water on the sheets, but bright red blood.

**Song: Snow Patrol- What If The Storm Ends?**


	48. Say A Little Prayer

**Oh Lordy Lord, I left it on a cliffhanger again didn't I! My apologies. On to the next chapter! Thanks as always to Hollie, Aileen, Georgie, Em, Littlebit100 and Jo. Your support means everything. Enjoy!**

Callum's face drained of colour at the sight of so much blood. Jess saw his face and immediately started panicking.

"Callum? What, what is it? Why are you looking like that?" she asked quickly, breathing heavily through the pain. Callum came to at the sound of her voice, getting off the bed and running to the door, yanking it open.

"Help! I need help in here! Please! My wife!" he shouted at some passing midwives. One ran off to get Dr Mathieson while the other ran into Jess' room.

"What happened?" the midwife asked.

"I don't know, she was fine and then she just pitched forward. She thought her waters broke, but she was bleeding." Callum explained hurriedly.

"Will someone tell me what is happening?" Jess begged, nearly in tears.

"Mrs Stone, I think your placenta may have abrupted." the midwife answered, slipping the oxygen mask over Jess' pale face. "I need you to lay on your left side for me." Jess turned slowly on to her side just as the doctor ran in. She immediately checked the monitors.

"Baby is in distress. What happened?" she asked the midwife, who relayed what Callum had told her and her preliminary diagnosis. "Placental abruption would explain the blood and the low foetal heart rate. Ok Jess, we need to get you into theatre right now."

"No please, no." Jess cried, shaking.

"We need to get your baby out now, otherwise he's going to be starved of oxygen and you'll bleed out. You could both die." the doctor said sternly, wanting to get across to Jess the enormity of the situation.

"Jess come on darlin', I know this isn't how we imagined it, but for the baby, you need to do this." Callum pleaded, clasping her hands in between his as if in silent prayer.

"Can he come with me?" Jess asked quietly. The doctor looked as if she were about to say no when Jess said, "If he can't come in with me then I refuse to have the caesarean."

"Ok, yes he can come in. Mr Stone, if you follow Zoe, she'll take you to change into scrubs and get prepared. We'll prep Jess for theatre and meet you in there." the doctor ordered. Callum nodded, stopping to kiss Jess tenderly on the forehead before pressing his lips to her stomach.

"Listen baby, you got to hang in there, ok? Me and mummy need you to hang in there." he whispered to her belly before turning his face up to Jess'. "And you, you stay strong; I'll see you in there. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Jess whispered as Callum left the room behind the midwife.

"Right, let's deliver your baby shall we." the doctor said with a grim smile, following as Jess' bed was wheeled out the room and towards the operating theatres.

* * *

Jess had been placed under local anaesthetic and was being prepped when Callum walked in. He hurried to her side, sitting on the stool offered to him, taking Jess' shaking hand in his. Tears were dripping down her face as she stared straight ahead at the ceiling tiles. She was thinking about when she found out about the baby, and how happy they had been. She thought about all the near misses they had endured, about how strong her baby had been to get through it all with barely any injury. Surely her baby would be strong enough to get through this trial, like it had done with everything else. Callum gently wiped the tears away, placing his head next to hers, whispering memories of their first meeting, their dates, the proposal, their wedding and honeymoon, anything he could think of to transport Jess' mind out of this horrific situation and into happier times.

"Right Jess, you might feel a tugging sensation but it shouldn't hurt." the doctor said through her face mask, and then she bowed her head and set to work on saving baby Stone's life. Jess felt, as the doctor had said, a strange pulling in her stomach, but it was like an itch she couldn't scratch. She concentrated on Callum, and of seeing her baby for the first time. She watched the doctor's movements closely, trying to catch the first glimpse of the baby. With a whooshing sound, the baby was lifted up out of Jess' stomach into cold air. The new parents cried tears of joy mingled with tears of desperation. Dr Mathieson cut the cord, allowing the nurses to whisk the baby away.

"What's happened? Why isn't the baby crying?" Jess asked, her voice rising.

"He's just having a little trouble breathing. The nurses are helping him." the doctor answered, checking the monitors on how Jess was doing.

"We've got a son?" Callum asked in awe.

"Yes you do, congratulations." the doctor said kindly. Callum let out a startled laugh. He had never given much thought to becoming a dad before he met Jess. He couldn't see himself settled down with a wife and children, but when he met Jess, something had changed in him and he knew that what he wanted was Jess as his wife and loads of children running around, the perfect mix of them. When Jess told him that she was pregnant, he hadn't been sure how to feel, but he knew beyond a doubt that he already loved this strange child of his and Jess'. But now that their baby, their son, was actually here, it felt like his heart had swollen to twice the size to make room for all this love. He kissed Jess, seeing his wife in a whole different light now. She had grown their baby for eight months, nurturing him and protecting him throughout the whole of her pregnancy. She was amazing in his eyes. As he kissed her again, they heard a startled little noise.

"We've got him breathing." the nurse said to the doctor, who nodded.

"Jess, Callum, your son needs to be taken to NICU for monitoring." the doctor said.

"Where?" Callum asked.

"The neo-natal intensive care unit. Because of his early birth, and because it took a while to get him breathing, we just need to take extra care of him, that's all." the doctor explained.

"Callum, go with him." Jess said, her voice little more than a whisper.

"No, I want to stay with you." Callum answered.

"Please, he's all on his own, go with him, look after him. I'll be fine." Jess said with a small smile.

"It's ok Mr Stone, we'll take care of your wife." Dr Mathieson said with a nod. Callum kissed Jess one last time before following the incubator which held their son. Jess took a deep breath, watching them leave, feeling incredibly weak.

"I don't feel so good." she murmured groggily.

"She's bleeding out. Can you get some more blood brought in here immediately. We need to stop this bleeding." the doctor ordered.

"What's going on?" Jess slurred.

"There's a lot of blood from where your placenta abrupted. We need to try and stop it. If we can't, we might have to consider a hysterectomy." the doctor said softly.

Jess shook her head slowly, "No, no way. I'm not having a hysterectomy. No."

"I'm sorry Jess, but that might be the only way to stop the bleeding and save your life. Just concentrate on your breathing ok? I'm going to do everything I can to avoid doing a hysterectomy." Dr Mathieson promised.

* * *

Jess woke a while later, back in her room. Her head felt heavy, the effect of the different drugs going through her system. Her arm went to her stomach, feeling the flatness there. Confused, she looked to the side of the bed, but there was no crib there with her baby in it. And now, come to think of it, Callum was nowhere to be seen either. She couldn't remember a thing about what had happened. Clearly she had given birth, but when? Was her baby dead? Is that why Callum wasn't there? She gingerly lifted up her hospital gown, seeing a bandage across the lower section of her abdomen, near her bikini line. So she'd had a caesarean.

"Ah Mrs Stone, you're awake. How're you feeling?" the midwife asked, who Jess remembered was called Zoe.

"My baby? And my husband, where are they?" she asked, her voice little more than a whisper.

"They're up in the baby intensive care unit. You had to have a caesarean, because your placenta abrupted, remember?" Zoe asked her. Images and sounds swam in Jess' memory. She remembered that she had been in the bath when she went into labour, and then her waters broke...no, they hadn't, she was bleeding, and then she'd had to go to theatre, and her baby hadn't been breathing, and they'd taken him away before she could even touch him.

"I want to see my son." she said.

"You can't, not just yet. We've got to keep you under close observation for twenty four hours. Once Dr Mathieson is satisfied that you're healing ok, we can take you to see your baby." Zoe replied, checking Jess' chart.

"Is he ok?" she asked in a small voice.

Zoe smiled at her, "He seems to be doing just fine. They've kept him on oxygen, but they said he's responding brilliantly, so he should be able to come off it soon. Your husband's been holding him; he gave him his first feed. We got a photo for you." Zoe handed the Polaroid picture to Jess. She looked closely at the photo, not believing that it was her husband. The man in the picture looked so happy, his eyes glistening with tears of joy, his broad hands cradling this tiny baby. Jess had never seen him look so tender before. She sniffed, smiling as the tears slowly dripped down her face. She didn't notice Zoe leave; she was so absorbed in this only photo of her husband and son. This was all she had of her baby, at least until she finally got to hold him in her arms.

* * *

"Hi mum." a quiet voice said from the doorway. Jess tore her eyes away from the picture, as if looking at it so intently had suddenly conjured her husband. She smiled at him before bursting into tears. Callum crossed the room in a few strides, gently gathering her into his arms. "It's ok, you're ok. We have a son, you're a mum again."

"I thought I'd lost him, I thought he'd died. Is he ok?" Jess asked tearfully.

Callum nodded, a brilliant smile on his face, "He is perfect. So tiny, but beautiful. Just like you."

"What does he look like?" she asked softly, cuddling closer to him.

"Well, he's got dark blue eyes like mine, they're really big, and he looks permanently startled, like a little bush baby. And he's got the softest dark blonde hair, just like yours. He's already the perfect mix of us. The nurses weighed him when we got up there, and he was 6lb11oz, which they said was good considering he was a little bit premature." Callum said, almost reverently. Jess sat and listened to him talk about their son, lapping up any information at all about this strange being who wasn't a part of her anymore.

"They won't let me see him until tomorrow at the earliest." Jess said sadly.

"Maybe I can help with that." he said, brushing his lips against her forehead. He pulled his phone from his pocket, handing it to Jess. The wallpaper was a picture of their son, and soon a video of their son was playing, his arms and legs flailing, a tiny bobble hat on his head. His little hand was wrapped around one of Callum's fingers; it looked as if he was clinging on for dear life. Callum rested his head on Jess' shoulder as they watched the video of their baby, both of them smiling, revelling in this little miracle they had created. James Oliver Stone had already captured his parent's hearts.

* * *

She dozed sporadically, waking suddenly every few hours, not knowing where the hell she was. But then she remembered her tiny son, and that once again she was a mother. As she slept, she dreamt of Luke and her father.

_She was sat on a red sofa, her baby boy dozing in her arms. Robert was holding Luke's hand tightly, and slowly they approached Jess. Luke came up to her, peering over the blankets to look at his little brother._

"_Mama, he doesn't look like me, are you sure he's my brother?" Luke asked innocently. Jess laughed, kissing Luke on the cheek._

"_Yes baby, he is your little brother. He looks exactly like you did when you were born, except you were a bit bigger." Jess explained._

"_I'm a big boy." Luke said triumphantly._

"_Yes darling, you certainly are. So, what do you think of him?" Jess asked him, pushing his long dark hair off his face._

"_He's alright. Can I show him my truck?" Luke asked._

"_Sure you can, go get it, I'll wait right here." Jess said with a grin at her eldest son, a bundle of energy._

"_Well, my lovely girl, you've done well." Robert said softly, sitting next to Jess, holding her hand._

"_Oh dad, I miss you, we all do." she said sadly, closing her eyes as her father kissed her forehead._

"_I know, and believe me, I would have stayed if I could, but it just wasn't meant to be. But don't fret love, I've got Luke here with me, and George and little Ellie, and there's Dan as well, but I don't interact with him much. She's a right looker is your Ellie." Robert said proudly._

"_Is she here? She'd be nearly two now! What does she look like?" Jess asked, moving James to her to her other arm._

"_She's a beauty Jess. She's got Dan's eyes, grey eyes that shine, but she's got a perfect halo of blonde curls." Robert said with a big smile._

"_Does she know who I am?" Jess asked worriedly. Even though she had miscarried the baby that would have become Ellie, she hoped that her daughter would have some idea of who she was._

"_Of course she does love. She knows that Dan is her dad, that me and George are her grandfathers, that Luke is her big brother, and that you are her beautiful mother. And now she's a big sister to your little one." Robert said, gently touching the crown of the baby's head._

"_We named him after you, you know. His name is James Oliver Stone." Jess said, handing her slumbering son over to Robert, who immediately started cooing over his newest grandchild. It was at this point that Luke excitedly ran back in, a toy truck clutched in his little hand. He sat on the floor, racing it around, running it up and down Jess' body._

"_You should come and play with me more often mama, I like it!" Luke said with a giggle as Jess scooped him up, throwing him up into the air._

"_I like it as well. I can't believe how tall you are! You're like a noodle!" Jess teased, tickling his belly, causing more laughter to tumble from his smiling mouth._

"_Mama, that's silly! I'm not a noodle, I'm just Luke!" he said._

"_Hey baby, before I have to go, do you want to hold your little brother?" Jess asked. Luke looked shyly at Jess and Robert before nodding slowly. "Ok baby, climb up here next to me, and put this pillow on your lap, there's a good boy. Now, you've got to hold him real careful so he doesn't hurt his head, ok?" Robert stood up, placing James slowly into Luke's waiting arms. He settled him so that Luke would be comfy, before standing back to admire his grandsons. Jess smiled, a great big ear splitting smile at seeing her two sons together, something she never thought possible. She turned around, faced her father, and walked into his open arms. She clutched at his jumper, inhaling that smell she would always associate with him; fresh air and tobacco. After a while, they slowly moved apart, Robert kissing her once more._

"_I think it's time for you and the baby to go love." he said softly. He wiped a tear from her cheek, slowly tucking a blonde strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Ok daddy. I love you, and we miss you so much." Jess said vehemently._

"_I know, and I miss you all too, your mother more than anything. Make sure she knows that." Robert said with a nod, swinging Luke up into his arms. "Give mummy a kiss goodbye Lukie."_

"_Mama, please stay with me and granddaddy, and Ellie as well." Luke begged, stretching out for Jess._

"_Oh if I could I would baby, but I have to look after James and Callum. But you're always with me, always. I'll see you again soon, I promise. Give me a kiss." she said, leaning into him, kissing his flushed cheek._

"_Dad, look after him and Ellie for me. I love you. See you soon." she said with a sad smile. _

And then she woke up.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, the weak November sun shining lazily through the blinds of Jess' room. She stretched out, regretting it as her surgery scar throbbed with pain. She poured herself a cup of water, sipping it slowly, smiling at the sight of Callum sprawled out on a camp bed, his feet hanging over the end. She pushed the covers off of her, quietly walking across the room, sitting by Callum's head. She stroked the dark hair, shaking her head at the mess it was. She pressed her lips to his cheek, and slowly his eyes opened.

"Morning." he said with a yawn.

"Morning daddy." she said with a smile.

"I can't believe I'm a dad, it's insane!" he said sleepily.

"Well you better get used to it. You're a dad for life now." she replied.

"I couldn't think of anything better, other than being your husband for life, obviously." he said quickly.

"Hey guess what!" she said excitedly, her dream flooding back to her.

"Hmm?" he mumbled.

"I had a dream last night, and my dad and Luke were there. I got to hold Luke again, and talk to my dad, and Luke met James, it was magical. And Ellie is beautiful apparently, according to dad anyway." Jess rambled on.

"Ellie?" Callum questioned.

"The baby I miscarried just after Luke died. Turned out she would have been a girl, so I named her Ellie." Jess said quietly.

"That's a nice name. It's no wonder she's beautiful is it, with you as her mum." Callum said.

"Oh Mr Stone you charmer." she giggled.

"That's right baby." he replied with a wink. "Do you want some breakfast? I don't mean this hospital crap either, I'll go and get you something, I think I saw a cafe just down the road. It'll give me a chance to ring the station as well, tell them the good news."

"Yeah sure. A nice big blueberry muffin will do me brilliantly thanks. I forgot to ask yesterday, but did you ring mum?" Jess asked.

"Yes I did, she was ecstatic. She wanted to come in yesterday, but the doctor said you weren't allowed any visitors just yet. I'm sure she'll be able to come and see you today though." Callum answered.

"I want to see the baby first." Jess said, suddenly a little bit frightened of seeing her newborn son for the first time. Callum heard the slight quiver in her voice, taking her hand in his.

"I'll tell you what, I'll go and check with the doctor if it's ok to go and see him. I'll be back in a minute." Callum said, kissing her before leaving the room. Jess sat on the edge of the bed, fidgeting, waiting for him to come back. Finally he did, accompanied by the doctor.

"Good morning Jess, how're you doing?" Dr Mathieson asked, taking some vitals and recording them on her chart.

"Really good thanks. The cut is a bit sore, but I expected that." Jess answered.

"That's really good. All your vitals seem to be fine. Now, your husband says you want to go and see your son?" she asked.

"Yes please. I didn't get to hold him at all yesterday, or even touch him. Please let me see him now." Jess begged.

The doctor nodded, "Ok, but you'll go up there in a wheelchair, and if you don't feel up to it, you tell the nurse and we'll bring you straight back down, ok?"

"Yes ok. Thank you doctor." Jess said happily.

"My pleasure. He's a real looker." the doctor said with a grin.

* * *

Callum slowly wheeled Jess through the door into the NICU. There was a strange kind of hush in there, only the quiet breathing of the babies and the occasional beeping from the machines breaking the silence. Jess looked around, seeing three of the incubators occupied.

"Where is he?" she whispered to Callum.

"Right there." Callum said proudly, stopping the wheelchair next to the closest incubator. And there he was. Their tiny son, James. Jess was awestruck. She pressed her hand slowly against the clear plastic, looking in closer. James was facing them, his eyes shut in sleep, his hands fisted on his chest. She noticed that he was wearing one of the sleepsuits that Sally and the others at the station had bought, a simple cream one with little bears on. On his head was a bobble hat, the same one he was wearing in the photo. He looked adorable.

"Can I hold him?" Jess asked a passing nurse. The nurse stopped, checked James' chart and then nodded. She slowly opened the incubator, gently picking James up before handing him to Jess. And there he was, a warm weight in her arms. She couldn't stop staring at him, he was absolutely perfect. She gently stroked his hand, watching as it unfurled and splayed on her chest like a star. She didn't notice Callum taking photos, all she could see was her son. She tried to memorise every inch of him, from the pearly colour of his eyelids, to the tiny whorls in his ears, to the smattering of light hair peeping out under the hat. This was one of the best moments of her life. James slowly opened his eyes, seeing his mother for the first time in his life. He blinked slowly, and then started to fidget.

"Does he want a feed?" the nurse asked, coming back with a bottle.

"Oh, I was hoping to breastfeed him." Jess said, not taking the bottle.

"Oh ok, would you like to give it a go then?" the nurse asked, setting the bottle on top of the incubator. Jess nodded, pulling down her gown, watching as James latched on straight away, his fidgeting stopping as he got what he wanted.

"You are perfect." Callum said in awe, stroking James' soft hair and kissing Jess.

"I do try." she said with a laugh, looking in wonderment at the new man in her life.


	49. Make You Feel My Love

**Sorry this has taken a big longer to come, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks as always to my terrific reviewers Hollie, Aileen, Georgie, Em, Littlebit100 and Krissie. Enjoy!**

Two days after James was born, Michelle finally made it in to see her newest grandchild. Jess was sleeping when she came in, so she sat quietly in the chair next to the bed and pulled out her knitting. She'd been there for an hour when Jess finally awoke, her mum being the first thing she saw.

"Hi." she said quietly, yawning and stretching. Her mum smiled at her, immediately getting up and hugging her daughter.

"Hi mummy. Congratulations darling." Michelle said, kissing her. She handed her a card, and Jess noticed another bouquet of flowers on the dresser.

"Thanks mum. The flowers are gorgeous as well." she said appreciatively.

"Oh they're not flowers, look closely." Michelle said, picking up the bouquet and bringing them to Jess. What Jess had assumed were blue and white flowers were little pairs of baby booties and mittens, twisted to look like flowers. The "foliage" was made up of tiny sleep suits, wrapped around the rest of the arrangement. It was the cutest thing Jess had seen.

"Wow, where did you get this? I love it! Thank you!" Jess said, kissing her mum.

"You're very welcome. I ordered it online; it's from me and your brother. Now then, how was the birth? Callum said you had to have a c-section. Did it go ok?" Michelle asked, settling down again, knitting as she spoke.

"The birth was pretty traumatic if I'm perfectly honest. I don't think I've ever been so scared before. I was bleeding, that's why I had to have the c-section, and they got James out ok, but he wasn't breathing. I didn't get to hold him before they took him upstairs. And then I started bleeding out. The doctor said the bleeding was that bad that they were considering a hysterectomy." Jess recounted, her hands clasped in her lap.

"What?" Michelle asked in shock, the clacking from her knitting needles paused.

"Yeah, it was pretty serious apparently. I don't remember a lot of it, just that I felt so weak and that I still hadn't seen James. But the doctor managed to stop the bleeding just in time, so thankfully I didn't have to have a hysterectomy. But, she did say there could be scarring, meaning it could be hard for us to conceive again." Jess said sadly.

"Oh love, I'm sorry. But at least James is safe and healthy, and you've come through it stronger than before. When are you going to be released?" Michelle wondered.

"In five days. James is going to be brought down later today; they said he's made a brilliant recovery. The paediatrician said he can be released with me if he stays as he is." said Jess happily.

"Have you held him?" Michelle asked. Jess nodded, rifling through the items in the drawer next to her bed, looking for the photos she had of her son. She passed them over to her mum who immediately started cooing. "Oh he's beautiful petal, he really is. He's going to be a right charmer when he grows up." Michelle gently wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wish your dad was here."

"Me too." Jess said softly. "Mum?"

"Mmmm?"

"I dreamt of dad and Luke the other night. Dad said he misses you, but he's always here with us. He wanted you to know that." Jess said carefully, trying to conceal the shake in her voice. Michelle nodded, her eyes shut, her head bowed. Jess slowly got out of bed, wrapping her arms around her mum, hugging her tight.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,  
and the whole world is on your case,  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
to make you feel my love._

Callum walked into the briefing room just as the Inspector and Smithy were finished dishing out the orders for the day. As he walked in, the relief started to clap. Smithy came over and shook his hand.

"Congratulations papa Stone." he said with a wink.

As the clapping died down, Callum began to speak, "Thanks everyone. Now, you all probably know by now that Jess and I are new parents. James Oliver Stone, also known as Jamie, was born by caesarean on the first of November. He weighs just under seven pounds and is the most handsome baby you'll ever see. I brought some pictures in for you all as well. Oh, and I'd just like to say thanks for the bits you all bought for the baby and all the cards. We're really grateful." As Callum finished, the relief crowded round him, women at the front, wanting to see pictures of the baby. While they were all cooing over the newest member of their family, Sally approached Callum.

"Congratulations sarge." she said warmly, hugging him.

"Thanks Sal." Callum said kindly.

"Is Jess up for visitors? I wanted to give her some distance while she recovered, but I'd love to see her." Sally asked.

"Um, I'll ask her when I go back later, but no doubt she'd love to see you." Callum nodded.

"Oh good. Is she ok? I know that it all happened quite quick, but how's she coping?" Sally asked.

"She's getting there. You know how she is, she'll get through it. She's mainly just sore from the surgery, and she gets a bit tearful sometimes, but the doc says that's normal." Callum answered.

"Right. Well if it's ok with her, I'll pop in tomorrow on my way home from work." Sally confirmed.

"Yeah brilliant. Oh Sal? Before you go I have a favour to ask..."

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,  
and there is no one there to dry your tears,  
I could hold you for a million years  
to make you feel my love._

"Mrs Stone?" Zoe said, peeking her head round the door. Jess looked up just as the plastic cot with her son was bought into the room, parked next to her bed. "If there are any problems or you've got any questions, let me know ok?"

"Thank you so much." Jess said sincerely. Zoe smiled and left the room. Michelle got up out of her seat, walking slowly round Jess' bed to set eyes on James. As she bent down, he woke up, looking up at his granny with big eyes.

"My word, look how handsome you are! You take after your granddaddy that's for sure!" Michelle whispered to him. "May I?"

"Of course, he loves being cuddled." Jess said with a smile, moving her legs so her mum could sit on the bed with the baby. Michelle gently lifted Jamie out of the crib, settling him in her arms before sitting on the bed. She smiled at him, whispering to him, rocking slowly side to side. James' arms reached up for his granny, trying to tug her hair. His tiny hand wrapped round a loose strand, gripping it hard. Jess laughed, reaching forward to disentangle his hand from her hair.

"I can't believe how tiny he is!" Michelle said, breaking her gaze away from Jamie to look at Jess.

"Well he was nearly a month premature, but the doctor said he was a fairly good birth weight all things considered. Mum can you just watch him while I have a bath?" Jess asked.

"Of course darling, if you need a hand, let me know." Michelle answered with a nod.

"Thanks. I think he's besotted with you already." Jess said as she stopped in front of her mum and son. She kissed Michelle on the cheek gently stroked James hair then walked into the bathroom.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
but I would never do you wrong.  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
no doubt in my mind where you belong_

Back at the station, Callum had just explained his thoughts to Sally.

"So you want to redecorate the house in the week that Jess is in hospital? Can I ask why?" Sally asked as she perched on the table.

"Well, obviously it was my house before she moved in, so it was all decorated in a pretty standard way. I just thought that she might like to come home to a newly decorated house before Christmas." Callum replied.

"Ok, so has she said that she wants it redecorating?" Sally asked.

"Well no, but I thought that now Jamie is here, I just want her to have somewhere that she can chill out and block everything out. Even though she's been living with me for over a year now, I want her to feel more like it's her home, if that makes sense? I mean, I know that her stamp is all over the house, but I just wanted to do this for her. So I want our bedroom redecorated, and the living room." Callum explained.

"I'm in, but if she hates it, I had nothing to do with it!" Sally said with a grin.

"Brilliant, now I just have to get Will and some of the others on board to help. So I'll see you tonight then? Cheers Sal." Callum said, giving her a grin as he left to return to the hospital.

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,  
and I'd go crawling down the avenue.  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
to make you feel my love._

Jess and baby Jamie were due to be released in two days, and Callum was panicking that the house wouldn't be finished. The living room had been re-painted, with the wall with the fireplace on painted a navy blue, and the other walls a light dove grey. He'd bought new navy leather sofas, and some contrasting bright pink pillows. A new feature mirror had been hung above the fireplace, and on the wall opposite, Callum and Sally had created a new photo wall, with the first photos of Jamie mixed in with his parent's wedding photos among others. To say that Sally was impressed with Callum's ideas was an understatement. She mentioned this to him as they were adding the finishing touches.

"Well, this wasn't my idea." Callum said gruffly.

"What? Of course it was!" Sally laughed.

"No it wasn't. When Jess first moved in and we were talking about redecorating, she gave me some examples of what she'd like, and this was how she wanted the living room. Same with the bedroom as well." Callum explained.

"Blimey, I tell you what, if she ever gets bored of being a cop, she could make a nice living from being an interior designer! Maybe I can convince her to do my place!" Sally said, impressed.

"I know this was how she wanted it, but do you think she'll like it? Do you think it's suitable for Jamie?" Callum asked worriedly. He had thought this was such a good idea when they'd first started, but now he wasn't so sure. What if Jess was angry that he'd spent so much money which they could have used for the baby? Or what if she hated it, and her ideas of how she wanted her dream house to look were completely different?

"Callum, quit worrying, she'll love it! I think Jamie will approve as well." Sally said kindly. It was then that the doorbell rang, signalling Will and Nate's arrival with pizza and booze. Callum walked down the hall to let them in, shivering at the bitter wind.

"Don't panic, the masters of decorating are here! Stand aside lowly plebs." Nate said, striding in, kissing Sally as he set the pizza down on the new grey slate and oak coffee table.

"No! Don't put that on there! Get a mat!" Sally squealed.

"God Sally, chill out!" Nate said, rolling his eyes as he got a mat. "Better?"

"Much, thanks." she said with a grin, kissing him again.

"Come on guys, cut it out!" Will said in disgust as he dumped his scarf and gloves on the sofa. The couple pulled apart with a giggle. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"The bedroom." Callum said with a nod.

"Oh sarge..." Nate said in a fluttery high pitched voice, giggling. Callum responded by throwing a pillow at him.

"Shut it you. All the paint is up there, and some of the furniture has arrived, but we still don't have a bed. If that doesn't come before Jess and the baby get home, I am royally screwed." Callum said with a sigh.

"Not in a good way either, eh sarge." Will said, nudging Callum.

"Will, I'm warning you." Callum growled.

"Alright alright, easy sarge! Let me have some food and a beer, and I'll start painting. Come on Nate, put Sally down, dig in to the pizza." Will said, shaking his head at his best friend.

"If your girlfriend was as hot as mine, not that you're lucky enough to have a girlfriend anyway, you would find it hard to put her down!" Nate said sagely, slumping on the sofa next to Will and grabbing a slice of greasy pizza.

"Get plates!" Sally squealed.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea  
and on the highway of regret.  
Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,  
you ain't seen nothing like me yet_

Jess rocked Jamie slowly in her arms, watching as his eyes slowly drifted shut, his hands fisted on his chest. She pressed a feather light kiss to his forehead, inhaling the beautiful smell of babies. He smelt of baby powder and pure innocence. As Jess lay back with him snug in her arms, her mind drifted to Luke's birth, and how she felt when she first held her baby in her arms. She smiled to herself, noting how similar Jamie looked to Luke at the same age.

"Are you going to be a bruiser like your big brother?" Jess whispered quietly into the tiny whorls of Jamie's ears, "I think you're going to be just as handsome as Lukie, it must be my genes, eh? I love you so much already baby, and so does daddy, and your granny is smitten! You don't know how special you are. I can't wait to bring you home with me and daddy, and we can take you to where we work as well, at the police station. Everyone wants to meet you and hold you, and that crazy lady who runs the place wants to make you our good luck charm! You are loved, and you are safe, and you'll forever be our darling boy. I love you James Oliver Stone."

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love  
to make you feel my love_

Callum stood in the doorway of Jess' private room, unable to take his eyes of the scene in front of him. There was his wife, his beautiful golden haired wife, his strong willed, stubborn, loving wife. And in her slender arms was his son. His heir. All he could see of Jamie was a tuft of dark blonde hair peeping out from the soft blue blanket wrapped around him. He stepped quietly into the room, reaching the bed and gently picking up the wrapped bundle. Jess sighed quietly, rolling over. Callum sat down slowly in the chair next to the bed, Jamie balanced in his hands. As soon as he was sat comfortably, he carefully placed Jamie over his left shoulder, rubbing his back. The quietest burp escaped the baby's lips, causing Callum to shake with silent laughter, trying really hard to keep in the laughter so as not to wake his wife and son. Once the laughter had subsided, he placed the baby on his lap, Jamie's head rested on his father's knees, his legs on his father's chest. Callum unwrapped the blanket, as if unwrapping a precious present, and just marvelled at this miracle that he had helped to make. Becoming a father was the single most amazing and scary thing that had ever happened to him.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love  
to make you feel my love_

Two days later, a week after Jess had given birth to Jamie, the new mum and her baby were due to be released. Callum had said that he'd be there to pick them up just after ten in the morning, citing that there were things he had to do first. Jess had looked at his suspiciously, about to question him, but Jamie had started crying, demanding her attention. By the time the baby was settled again, she'd forgotten all about it. Both Jamie and herself had a final check-up, the doctors wanting to make sure they were fit for release. Jess had finished dressing Jamie in his coming home outfit of a blue velour sleep suit with an embroidered bear on, complete with white scratch mittens and a white hat. On the bed was a padded blue bodysuit, ready to put on him for when they left to go outside in the harsh November winds. Jess was just having a quick shower, massaging her still sore stomach. She sighed as she took in the lumpy marked mass that used to be her stomach. She knew that she wasn't going to snap back to her normal slim self straight after the birth, but she was hoping that she'd look better than she did. Well, Callum sure wouldn't be getting any action for a while. As she thought that, a smirk crossed her face. She'd enjoy winding him up about it. Once she was washed, she towel dried her hair, quickly plaiting it, and applied some mascara. She pulled on her underwear, and then put on her loose grey jogging bottoms coupled with a deep purple hoodie. Done. She looked at herself closely in the mirror, immediately wishing she hadn't. Hopefully this self-loathing would pass; otherwise she'd just have to smash all the mirrors in the house til she was over it. She walked out the small bathroom, going to check on Jamie. He was waving his fists in the air, his legs making quick work of untangling himself from the knitted blanket his gran had made for him. Jess laughed as she scooped him up, smiling widely as he stopped fussing and nestled his face into her body.

"You're my little greedy guts aren't you baby." she laughed, walking round the room with him, making sure she'd packed everything up. She couldn't wait to get home and just relax in her living room on the old squishy sofa, with Callum next to her. Just as she was placing Jamie on the bed, Callum walked into the room, his hands behind his back. As he walked over, he produced a bouquet of pink tulips.

"For my lovely wife." he murmured as he hugged her tight, just holding her. Her arms wrapped around him, feeling the broad planes of his shoulders. She had missed this.

"Thank you husband, they're lovely. Now, I've waited long enough for this moment, so can we go home?" Jess asked, her eyes glinting.

"Of course we can darlin'. If you want to put the bodysuit onto his lordship and I'll carry your bag." Callum replied, kissing her cheek. Jess picked the baby off the bed, dressing him in the bodysuit. "You may want to put on a coat and scarf, its cold out there."

"I'll be ok; we'll be in the car. As long as Jamie is warm, that's all that matters. Let's go say goodbye to the midwives and doctors on the way out. Did you buy a thank you card?" Jess asked, following Callum out of her room.

"I did, and I put a picture of Jamie in there for them as well." Callum answered, placing the envelope with the card in on the reception desk. He waved to Zoe and Dr Mathieson on the way out, who quickly made their way over to the family.

"I bet you're sick of this place now!" Zoe said with a chuckle, gently stroking Jamie's hand.

"I won't miss the uncomfy bed, but I will miss the people." Jess said sincerely. She'd grown fond of Zoe and the doctor over her time spent there, and was sad to leave in a way.

"Well, at least you're leaving us in a healthy state with your beautiful son." the doctor said, rubbing the tiny baby's cheek. "Any problems at all, give us a call. Good luck!"

Jess waved as they left the ward, making their way out of the hospital and to the car, ready to go home.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.  
Nothing that I wouldn't do.  
Go to the ends of the Earth for you,  
to make you feel my love  
to make you feel my love_

Callum had been strangely quiet on the journey home, and Jess' suspicions had returned. There was something he wasn't telling her.

"What have you done?" she asked suddenly, making him jump. He paused as he indicated and pulled out of a road.

"I haven't done anything, I don't know what you're talking about." he answered as nonchalantly as he could.

"Callum Stone, don't lie to me." Jess growled.

"Ok, I may have done something, but it's a surprise. Promise me you won't hurt me?" Callum said with a small laugh.

"Depends if it's a good surprise or not." she replied, hiding her smile. As Callum drew to a stop in front of their house, she eyed it carefully. The only thing different so far was there was a welcome home banner on the door, and in the front bay window she could see banners reading "Baby boy" on them. Callum got out the car, taking Jess' bag and placing it in the house before coming back to the car. He opened her door.

"Madam?" he said in a funny voice, extending a hand. She took it, smiling as he helped her from the car. She shut the door while he walked round the car to get Jamie. He cradled the baby carefully in his arms, watching every step he took on the way into the house. Jess was just behind him, and once they were both in and the front door was shut, Jess took a deep breath in.

"Have you been painting?" she wondered, looking at him. He grinned at her and walked into the living room, Jess at his heels. She stopped in the doorway, taking in the new navy sofas, the freshly painted walls, the gorgeous mirror above the fireplace, the bright pink cushions and curtains. Callum watched her closely as she moved around the living room, touching the walls and the curtains and the sofas.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly. Jess looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

"You remembered." she said with a laugh. "You remembered about what my ideal living room would be like, and you did it for me! Oh Callum, thank you so much, it's gorgeous!" Jess skipped over to him, leaning up, careful of the slumbering baby in his arms to kiss his stubbled cheek.

"That's not all. Let's go upstairs and put Jamie in his crib, I've got something else to show you as well." Callum said, leading Jess up the stairs. They went into the nursery first, Callum gently taking off Jamie's bodysuit before placing him into the crib that Robert made for his new grandchild. He turned on the special light which cast stars across the room as well as the baby monitor before pulling the door to behind him. He took Jess' hand, told her to close her eyes as they walked the short distance down the hall to the bedroom. He placed her in front of him, whispering in her ear to open her eyes. She looked around in disbelief, not believing that this was her bedroom. Gone were the pale green walls, replaced with plum coloured walls, accented with silver flowers. Gone was her oak bed, replaced with a low bed with a black leather headboard complete with purple bed covers. Her dressing table was still there, and the dresser was the same but had been stained mahogany instead of the original oak. There was a black rug on the floor, and at the windows, hanging over the white venetian blinds were dark purple organza curtains. It was beautiful and strange all at the same time.

"Where's my green chair?" she asked, referring to her plump, green velvet upholstered chair that she'd had since being a teen.

"It's in Jamie's nursery, don't panic. So do you like it?" Callum asked worriedly. Jess nodded, and turned to hug him. He rubbed her back comfortingly, inhaling her unique smell. They stood like that for a long while, just enjoying being in each other's arms in their own home again. It was as things had been before all the tragedy had begun, ending with the joyful arrival of their son.

"It's good to be home." Jess whispered.

"It's good to have you home. It wasn't the same without Jess. You are so tightly wound into my life that I can't bear not having you here, even for a few days, even when I know that you'll be coming back. I hate being apart from you." he said softly, his voice coming out slightly gruff as he aimed to hide his emotions.

"Then we won't be apart again." she said with a dreamy smile, holding his face in her palms.

**Song: Make You Feel My Love- Adele**


	50. Slamming Doors

**Oooh, the big 50! Can't believe I've written so many chapters, or had so many reviews! Thanks to those who make this possible, namely Hollie, Aileen, Georgie, Em, Littlebit100 and Jo. Enjoy!**

The first month of being new parents to Jamie had flown by. It seemed like he had always been there in their home and in their hearts. Callum had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, and was always happy to change dirty nappies, or give Jamie his nightly bath and put him to bed. Jess was also impressed with how, if Jamie woke up crying during the night, Callum would insist that Jess stay in bed, and would tend to their son himself. What she loved was listening to Callum on the baby monitor, chatting away to the baby about football or funny stories from the job, and once she even caught him singing a quiet lullaby. It was amazing how much fatherhood had opened Callum up, causing him to lose his insecurities about the instability of family life. He had his wife, his sister and her family, his in-laws, but now he had his son, who would love him no matter what he did. In the week that followed Jess and Jamie's return from hospital, their home had been more like a halfway house, with people dropping in all through the day. Michelle came round every day, just for a tea with Jess and to see her grandson; Sally came over nearly every other day, filling Jess and Callum in on all the gossip at the station, and bringing over more goodies for her godson; Claire, Brad and Lindsay had been in twice to meet the newest addition to their family, with Lindsay being ecstatic about having a little cousin of her own to play with and put make up on; and they'd even had a visit from Andy and Mia, who had come home early from their holiday when they'd heard that their nephew had been born. It had been hectic and tiring and utterly exhausting, but the couple had quickly settled into a routine with Jamie.

* * *

It was Jess' turn to get up with the baby, and boy did she know it. Just after half past five in the morning, Jamie's wails began. Jess rubbed her eyes tiredly, smoothing her hair back before getting out of bed. She pulled her dressing gown tightly round her, slipping her feet into her fluffy slippers before stumbling like a zombie out of the bedroom and down the hall into the nursery. She turned on the light which cast stars around the yellow walls before stepping over to the crib. Jamie was wriggling around, the blanket Michelle knitted him bunched up round his face. Jess pulled it down, wrapping him in it and raising him up out of the crib into her arms. She sat down heavily in the rocking chair, pulling down the top of her nightie so Jamie could feed. As he latched on, she put her feet up on the footstool, rocking back and forth slowly. She'd nearly dozed off when Jamie finished, starting to cry again.

"Hey now, come on Jamie, don't cry." Jess said wearily. She placed him over her shoulder, gently running her hand up and down his back, winding him. His head lolled on her shoulder, and she couldn't help but laugh. She carefully held him up in front of her face, a rush of love for this tiny individual flooding her system. She settled him once again in her arms, rocking back and forth, watching as he wriggled to get himself comfy, before his eyes drifted shut. As his breathing evened out, she found her eye's getting heavier and heavier, and before she knew it, she too had given in to sleep.

* * *

Callum woke up just after seven in the morning. He had heard Jess get up to see to Jamie, but she hadn't come back to bed. He assumed she was in the nursery with him, probably asleep. He got up out of bed, stretching out before opening the curtains and blinds. London was slowly starting to come awake before him. He smiled before heading out the bedroom. He peeked into the nursery, seeing as he thought, that Jess had fallen asleep in the rocking chair again. He walked in, careful not to make any noise, and took the slumbering baby from Jess' arms. He planted a kiss on Jamie's forehead and carried him out the room, taking him downstairs. He placed him on the baby mat shaped like a monkey which their friends at the station had bought for them, making sure he was safe before going into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. As he looked at the calendar, he realised that it was the first of December. Jamie was exactly one month old. He couldn't believe it; the time had already passed so quickly! He also realised that his and Jess' first wedding anniversary was only two days away, and up until this point he had completely forgotten. He would take Jamie into town today and buy Jess a card and a present, and maybe get her something for Christmas as well while he was down there. As he was thinking this through, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked through the kitchen door to the hallway to see Jess slowly making her way in.

"Good morning." she said, stifling a yawn, sitting down at the barstool.

"Morning darlin'. Coffee?" he asked her, pouring himself one.

"Yes please. Is Jamie still asleep?" she asked, wiping her eyes, receiving the cup of coffee gratefully.

"Yeah he is. Can you believe he's already a month old!" Callum exclaimed, sitting next to Jess.

"I know, it's crazy isn't it. Oh no..." Jess mumbled.

"What?" Callum asked.

"Well, that means today is the first of December." Jess began, "And that means it's our first wedding anniversary in two days. I completely forgot. I'm so sorry Callum." When Callum started to laugh she looked up at him curiously, "What's so funny?"

"I forgot as well. I was going to take Jamie out into town today to get you something." he admitted. Jess joined in his laughter, kissing him gently.

"We were going to go back to New York, do you remember?" Jess asked him quietly, reminiscing about their amazing time in the States.

"Yeah, that was the best honeymoon ever. We will go back one day, maybe when Jamie's a bit older." Callum promised, stroking her hand.

* * *

Once everyone was fed, washed and dressed, Callum said his goodbyes to Jess and bundled Jamie up in his pram. As he was about to leave, Jess came rushing out. She peered into the pram, checking that Jamie had on his snowsuit, and his hat, and his gloves, and that the blankets were tucked around him, and that the rainproof cover was over him properly, and that there was enough nappies and bottles...it got to the point where Callum had to drag Jess away otherwise they never would have got out the door. She waved them off, feeling at a loss of what to do. Once the door was shut behind them, she walked slowly through the house, going from room to room, not really knowing what to do with herself. She eventually decided that she'd use this time to herself to have a nice long bath. She made her way back upstairs with another cup of coffee, setting it down on the white shelving unit next to the sink before running the hot water. While that was running, she walked into the bedroom, pulling herself out some of her pre-Jamie clothes. She shucked out of her jogging bottoms, stepping out of them before holding up her favourite pair of slate grey jeans. She pulled one leg up, then the next, and slowly pulled them up her legs. She got past her knees, then to her thighs...and then she couldn't go any further. She yanked as hard as she could, but the damn things wouldn't budge. She breathed in, she lay down and tried to pull them up, but they just wouldn't go. She let go of them exasperatedly, a cry of frustration echoing around the room. She pulled them off, balled them up and threw them to the corner of the room. She stood up, took a deep breath and walked back into the bathroom. Stripping off the remains of her clothes, she slowly slipped into the silky water, feeling it caressing her skin. That was the best thing about water; it made her feel weightless.

* * *

"JESS? We're home!" Callum shouted as soon as he got in the door with the pram. The shopping trip had been successful; he'd managed to find her a card, some gorgeous drop pendant earrings with teal stones in them for their anniversary, a Christmas card from him and one from Jamie, and had also bought her a special Christmas gift; a weekend away in a log cabin, for the second weekend of January, just the two of them. He thought that Jess would appreciate it just being them again, as a couple, rather than them and Jamie as parents. She'd enjoy the peace and quiet and the serenity of the cabin...he hoped. He placed his goodies in the cupboard under the stairs, ready for wrapping later, and slowly unbundled Jamie from the confines of the pram. He shoved the pram to the side in the hall, walking upstairs with the baby. He could hear soft music coming from the bathroom, so placed Jamie in his crib before making his way to the bathroom. Jess was laying still in the bath, her eyes closed, her hair piled up on top of her head. Callum frowned as he noticed how tired she looked. "Hey." Jess jumped, her eyes flying open.

"Jeez Callum, you scared me! How long have you been standing there?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not long. Jamie's asleep in his crib." Callum said, sitting on the spindly chair next to the bath.

"Good. Nice trip out?" she asked as she settled back in the water.

"Yeah, I saw Smithy and Mel on patrol down there...I'd watch Mel if I were you, she was threatening to take Jamie because he was so cute." Callum said with a grin. Jess smiled faintly.

"Get all the presents?" she asked.

"I did indeed. I think you're going to like them a lot." Callum said knowledgeably. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Jess turned to look at Callum. "What?"

"I'm getting out now." she said with a nod. Callum stood up and got her a towel, but she didn't take it.

"Come on, you don't need to be shy! I've seen it all before." Callum said with a smile. Jess shook her head at him.

"Please Callum, can you go?" she asked him quietly. He frowned at her.

"Why? You're not embarrassed are you?" he wondered. Jess didn't say anything. "Oh come on Jess, you've only had a baby a month ago! So what if you don't look like you did before you had Jamie. You're beautiful whatever. Who cares if you look a bit different?"

"I care." she murmured, turning away from him. Callum was shocked. He didn't know what to say to her. He thought she'd been ok, because obviously she'd been through it before when she'd had Luke. He wondered if she'd been like this then as well.

"Fine, I'll go and check on Jamie." he said gently, knowing that now wasn't the time to be talking to her about this. He would wait a few days, take note of her behaviour, and see if it was something he needed to talk to her about.

"Thank you." she whispered. She hated seeing the hurt in his eyes, but no way was she going to let him see her body. He wouldn't want to be with her if he'd seen the state of it. When she was sure he'd left the bathroom, she slowly reached across for the towel, wrapping it around her as soon as her body left the water. She dried herself quickly, not wanting to linger, and pulled on her old comfy jogging bottoms and a pale pink hoodie. She towel dried her hair, leaving it loose around her shoulders. Once she was done, she tidied the bathroom up, taking as long as possible, not wanting to see Callum just yet. She knew he'd want to talk to her about what she was "feeling", but she didn't want to. There was nothing wrong with her except for the fact that she couldn't bear to look at her body. And all new mums went through that, right? But as she thought that, her mind jumped back to after she'd had Luke. She hadn't been like this then, in fact, she'd embraced her new figure, because it was sign that she'd just had a baby, it showed that she was a mother. She felt a tear drip down her face and didn't even know why she was crying. She shook her head, trying to get a grip. What she needed was some fresh air. Yes, that was it. She walked barefoot down the hall, past the nursery where Jamie was sleeping, into her bedroom. She rooted around the bottom of the wardrobe, pulling out her running shoes. She hadn't been running in so long; she missed it. She pulled some socks on, then the shoes, then quickly tied her hair up. She made her way downstairs, and was just at the front door when she heard Callum come up behind her.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

She didn't turn to look at him as she replied, "Just out, maybe for a run."

"Want some company?" he asked, almost begging her to say yes.

"No thanks." she said shortly.

"Well its cold out, and they reckon it's going to snow soon. Put your coat on yeah? And a scarf, hat and gloves." Callum pushed.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going far." she answered, picking her keys up out of the dish and leaving the house, a blast of cold air blowing over Callum as she departed. He stared at the door for a few minutes before picking the phone up.

* * *

"Hi Claire, it's your favourite brother here." he said as Claire picked the phone up.

"You're my only brother you idiot." she shot back with a grin.

"Are you ok to talk for a bit?" he asked her.

"Sure, but first, I must ask how my gorgeous nephew is." Claire said.

"He's doing brilliant! He's gets more and more handsome every day. And I think he's finally settling into a routine, which is making it easier for me and Jess." Callum answered.

"That's good. It can be hard, when you bring them home and try and introduce some kind of stability. Lindsay can wait to see Jamie next weekend. Is it still ok for us to come over?" Claire checked.

"Yeah course it is, we can't wait to see you. Erm, the reason I was ringing was I needed to ask some advice." Callum began slowly. In a way he felt like he was ratting his wife out, and that didn't sit well with him.

"Ok, I'll try, go on, what's up?" she asked, concern setting in her voice.

"It's about Jess. Recently she's been acting a bit funny with me." Callum said slowly, "She won't let me touch her properly, she sort of backs away from me. She still kisses me, but it's just when I go to touch her, or hold her, or even hug her, she shies away. And today, when she was in the bath, she asked me to leave while she got out. I said to her that she's beautiful, and no-one cares if she looks a bit different to how she used to. But she cares, that's what she said. And now, she's gone out in the cold, not properly dressed against it, I don't know where she's gone or how long she's going to be. I'm worried about her."

"How has she been with Jamie? Has she been holding him a lot, and playing with him? Or does she hand him off to you a lot?" Claire asked.

"Well she's breastfeeding, so she has to have him then, and yeah, she does play with him, but she doesn't like it when I go out and leave her on her own with him. I thought she was just anxious about it, worrying about if something went wrong and she was with him on her own." Callum answered.

"I think she needs to see the GP." Claire said honestly.

"Why? What do you think's wrong with her?" Callum asked quickly.

"I'm not a doctor, so obviously this is my opinion, but to me it sounds like she's got post natal depression. Remember the first time we had a good conversation, when you told me about Jess' pregnancy? And I said to you that I'd been depressed after Lindsay was born? Well some of what you're saying was how I was acting. You need to make her see that she's not acting like the Jess you know. The sooner she realises that she needs help, the better it'll be. The longer this is left festering, the more severe it's going to get. If you want, I can talk to her, or me and Brad will have Jamie for a few hours so that you can talk to her." Claire suggested.

"You think she's depressed?" Callum whispered, not believing that his Jess, whose sunny outlook on life had been his rock, was currently suffering from the beginning stages of depression.

"I think from what you're telling me, she's not a very happy woman at the minute. Think through what I've said, decide what you want to do. Hang on, doesn't Jess' mum live near by? Why not ask her?" Claire said.

Callum mulled it over. Michelle would probably be the best person to talk to Jess about it, maybe Jess wouldn't feel as threatened, he didn't know. No harm in trying though, and it was better than trying to make her go to the GP. "I might just do that. Thank you Claire, you're the best." Callum said sincerely.

"It's ok, just help Jess to get better. Remember, I'm only a phone call away. I love you little brother." Claire said kindly.

"I love you to. We'll see you next week then. Bye." Callum said, putting the phone down. He sat for a few minutes, shocked and scared of what Jess' return home would bring with it. As he thought about it, he went and stood at the window, hoping to see her, but there was no sign of her. Tiny flakes of snow drifted past his eyes, slowly getting bigger and bigger, settling on the streets of London. Jess was out in that without a coat or anything substantial to keep her warm, most likely freezing. "For God sake Jess, what are you playing at." He shook his head, walking out the hall and taking the stairs two at a time. He entered the nursery, seeing that Jamie was awake and just laying there looking at the stars on the ceiling. "Come on little man, let's go and find mummy."

* * *

Jess was slowly making her way round the streets of Sun Hill. She didn't know where she was headed, or how she would get back home, but it was enough just to be out of the house. She had felt like she couldn't breathe, like everything was collapsing in on her and smothering her until she needed to get out, just get out and get some breath back in her. She knew that Callum was worried about her, and her heart twisted when she remembered the look on his face as she left the house, but he didn't need to worry. She wasn't a child, she could look after herself. A flash of anger made its way through her, for no reason at all, and she tried to suppress it, but realised that actually, she didn't want to. She had so many reasons to be angry, she was entitled to this hot burning in her heart that made her blood race through her body. She wanted to let the anger out, just let it rule her body and burn itself out. Little did she know she'd get the opportunity to do just that in a few minutes.

* * *

Callum had bundled Jamie back into his snowsuit, hat and mittens, placing him carefully in the car seat and buckling him in. Once Jamie was sorted, he pulled on his big black coat, plus his hat and leather gloves. He swung the changing bag over his shoulder, made sure Jamie was secure, and grabbed the car keys from the dish. He locked up the house, put Jamie in the back of the car, and then pulled away in search of his wife. His first thought of where she might go was the cemetery where Luke, Robert and Dan were buried. She went there a lot when she needed to think, or just to get away from it all, so maybe today she was there as well. As he parked the car in an empty space, he could see Robert, Luke and Dan's graves clearly, and Jess wasn't there. He got out the car, standing up, stretching, desperately wanting to see that quick flash of blonde hair. But no, nothing. Right, his second thought was that she might have gone to Michelle's. So he started the car again, driving for another five minutes before pulling into Michelle's road, and then into the drive. As he unbuckled the car seat, the front door opened, and Michelle stepped out.

"Callum! What are you doing here?" she asked, coming forward to take the changing bag into the house. Callum placed the car seat on the floor, shutting the front door behind him.

"Is Jess here?" he asked her.

Michelle looked confused, "No why? Was she supposed to be?"

"Well no, but she said she was going out for a walk, but she didn't say where and she doesn't have her coat or anything, and cause it's snowing, I'm worried she'll get too cold." Callum explained.

"Did you two have a fight?" Michelle asked, leading Callum into the living room. Callum sat down while Michelle freed her grandson from the car seat, giving him a kiss before settling him in her arms.

"No we didn't, she just said she wanted to get out the house. She's been gone over an hour, and I haven't heard anything from her. I just want to find her and get her home." Callum said.

"What's wrong with her?" Michelle asked knowledgeably. She watched as Callum seemed to deflate in front of her. "Callum?"

"I don't know, she won't talk to me 'Chelle. I don't know what to think, I don't know what to say to her. I'm scared." he admitted honestly.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Michelle asked, sitting down on the sofa with the baby in her arms.

"No, she won't listen, she just shuts me off. I just want to find her." he said dejectedly.

"Listen, I'll look after Jamie for a couple of hours, so you can find her and try and get her to open up to you. Give me a ring when you're ready to come and get him, ok?" Michelle offered.

"Are you sure?" Callum asked.

"Yes I'm sure, anything for my beautiful grandson. You tell her from me that she needs to talk to you. And if she won't talk to you, she'll damn well talk to me." Michelle said in a firm tone. Callum got to his feet, pecking Michelle on the cheek, kissing Jamie on the forehead before raising a hand in farewell.

* * *

As the first snow flakes started to fall, Jess found herself on the outskirts of the Jasmine Allen. That wasn't good. She thought that maybe now would be a good time to turn round and go home, back to her husband and baby. She looked up to the leaden sky, watching it unfurl all around her, watching the snow drift lazily to the ground. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, kept her head down and just walked. Someone bumped into her as they walked past, causing Jess to glare at them, telling them to watch it.

"You say something lady?" he asked cockily, stopping and spinning round to look at Jess. That deep seated anger flared in her again, causing her to stand her ground.

"Yeah, I told you to watch where you were going." she said loudly.

"Maybe you should watch where you're goin', innit." he spat. Jess just laughed, turning her back on the youth and carrying on. "Oi! I ain't finished talking to you!"

"Well I'm done talking to scum like you." she called over her shoulder. Next thing she knew, the boy had slammed into her, causing her to fall onto her knees, grazing the palms of her hands. He kicked her onto her back, about to start laying into her, but at this points, Jess was so pissed off that she could hear her heart beating. As the boy was about to kick her, she grabbed his foot, pulling hard, causing him to tumble to the ground next to her. He swore, jumping up at the same time she did. He came at her again, pushing her up against a wall, her arms pinned to her sides. She kicked her foot at his ankle, causing his hands to drop to his ankles, giving her the opportunity to knee him in the abdomen, winding him, and finally she pushed him to the floor. "Never fuck off an off duty police officer. You better get back home before mummy starts to worry." And with that, she walked away.

* * *

Callum finally spotted her after twenty minutes driving round the streets. She had her hood up against the snow, but he knew it was her. He sped up and got past her, before pulling into a space, getting out the car just as she walked past.

"Jess!" he called, causing her to spin round to see who was calling her. When she saw Callum, her lips raised a little at the corners.

"I was just on my way home." she offered.

"I saved you the walk. Come on, let's go get Jamie from your mums. Then we need to talk." Callum said sternly, looking at her closely and noting a graze on her cheek. "How did you get that?" She touched her cheek gently, wincing at the grazed skin, causing Callum to see the grazes on the palms of her hands as well. "What have you done?"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry, let's just go and get Jamie and go home." Jess said, trying to change the subject as she got into the car. Once they were both in the car, Jess tucked her hands into the pouch of her hoodie. Callum noticed this, grabbing them and holding them to the light. He gently skimmed his fingers over the graze, looking at the dark patches on her jogging bottoms where she'd been pushed over.

"I'm going to ask you again, and you're going to tell me what happened." he said in a dangerously low voice.

"Some kid got lippy with me, he didn't like what I had to say, he thought he'd give me a lesson, I fought back. Now can we just go." she said monotonously. She could feel anger vibrating through the air from Callum.

"You didn't think that maybe I'd want to know that you were jumped?" he asked quietly.

"It wasn't a big deal! I didn't get hurt!" she snapped.

"FOR GOD SAKE JESS! Snap out of whatever fug you're in!" he roared, turning away from her before pulling the car away at an alarming speed.

* * *

The couple were silent as they picked their son up from Michelle's house. They were silent as they bathed him and put him to bed. They were silent as they ate their dinner. They were silent in bed.

"You need to get help and soon." Callum said eventually.

"I don't need help, I'm not ill." Jess muttered.

"We have a different of opinions on that I'm afraid. Do it for Jamie." Callum said, a pleading note entering his voice.

"I don't need any help. Just leave it." she snot at him, rolling away from him.

"I can't have you being like this anymore. I miss Jess, my wife." Callum begged.

"I am still that person, why can't you see that!" she cried.

"No, you can't see that you've changed, and you can't accept that you need help, before it gets too late. Claire went through it as well, and she got through fine..." Callum began.

"You spoke to Claire about me?" Jess asked in an icy tone.

"I didn't know what to do!" Callum cried.

"I don't believe this." Jess said stonily. She pushed the covers off of her, changing out of her nightwear back into her clothes.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, getting out of bed as well, standing in front of the door.

"I'm going to my mum's house for the night. Get out of my way Callum." she said in a low voice.

"No. We're going to talk about this." he said, standing his ground.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK!" she yelled at him. A few beats of silence followed, and then Jamie's wails echoed through the house. Callum looked between Jess and the baby monitor, knowing that she wouldn't go and see to him. But he also knew that if he moved out of the way of the door, she would be out the door like a shot.

"Well you better start wanting to talk soon." he said, shaking his head sadly as he tended to his son. Jess stood in the door to their bedroom for a few seconds before leaving the house, letting the door shut with a bang.


	51. Christmas Star

**Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone! I must apologise for this awful delay! I had no idea where to go with the story after the last chapter, but I finally figured it out, and here it is. It's a nice long one to make up for the slow update, so hopefully that makes up for it! Thank you to the following for your reviews and unending patience...Meg, Jo, Krissie, Hollie, Em, Aileen and Littlebit100. Enjoy!**

"_Tis the season to be jolly..." _Jessica Stone's face was bitter as the carollers outside her front door sang their happy song. Who even came up with that crap anyway? It's a well known fact that the festive period is one of the most stressful times of the year...probably _the_ most stressful! People were short of money, worrying whether the presents they had bought for loved ones would be appreciated, angry at the people who seemed to breeze through the Christmas period with no problems whatsoever, panicking about cooking the Christmas dinner...the list was endless. Jess stood silently, waiting for the carollers to finish. When they did, they looked up at her blank face expectantly. She was so tuned out that she didn't even realise that they'd finished.

"Erm, excuse me?" the lead singer said tentatively. Jess snapped out of it, glancing down at the group.

"Sorry. Here you go." she said brusquely, dropping a pound coin into their collection bucket. They wished her a merry Christmas then made their way down the steps and away from the house. Jess shut the door behind her, a bit harder than was necessary, and trooped into the living room. It was only a week until Christmas, but the house was still bare. Callum didn't want to decorate on his own, he wanted to do it with Jess and their son, make their first Christmas as a proper family really special, but Jess didn't seem to care. She just walked round the house like a zombie, not feeling anything, not seeming to hear what anyone was saying to her. That night that she had run off to her mum's had been awful for Callum. Jamie wouldn't stop crying, he wouldn't settle down, all he wanted was his mum, and she had walked out on them. He was tempted to go over to Michelle's and drag his wife back where she belonged, but he knew that wouldn't help any. So he rode it out, waiting for her to contact him. But she never did. Three days later, and she still hadn't phoned to let him know what was happening. So he rang Michelle's house, and Michelle informed him that Jess wasn't ready to come home yet. Michelle apologised to him, telling him that she had tried everything to convince Jess to return home, but nothing seemed to be getting through to her. When Jess did finally return to her home, it was only because Michelle had threatened to drag Jess to the GP if she didn't get back to her husband and son. So Jess had returned home, but it wasn't her. Callum hated this look-a-like who was pretending to be Jess. He hated her_._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

"I was going to take Jamie to the park. Do you want to come?" Callum asked, pausing in the doorway of the living room, Jamie snug in his arms.

"No thanks." Jess replied blankly.

"Are you sure? I'd like it if you came." Callum pushed.

"I said no." Jess replied, monotonously.

"Fine, suit yourself. Sally rang; she said she was coming over in the afternoon." Callum relayed.

"I don't want to see her, ring her back and tell her not to bother." Jess said, not looking up at him once.

"No. You know what? I don't care what you want right now. I'm worried about you, your mum is worried about you, and Sally is worried about you. Snap out of this, whatever this is!" Callum yelled, putting Jamie in his pushchair and leaving the house, letting the door slam shut behind him. Only when he'd left did Jess notice the warm tears trailing down her cheeks. Some part of her, deep inside her, acknowledged what Callum had said, and even agreed with it, but she had no idea how to let that part out, how to be herself again.

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you._

Callum and Jamie were still out when the doorbell rang. Jess sat there for a while, hoping whoever it was would go away. But then it rang again, and again, until it was just one long droning noise. Jess sighed before slowly getting to her feet and trudging to the front door. She pulled it open, glaring as it was revealed that Sally was the one on the other side of the door. Sally smiled at her, but it wasn't a happy smile, more of a sad, disappointed smile.

"Hey. Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"If I say no will you go away?" Jess replied.

Sally winced, as if she'd been slapped, "Fraid not." Jess rolled her eyes, but stepped aside, shutting the door as Sally shook snow out of her hair.

"Do you want a tea or coffee?" Jess asked, out of hospitality more than anything else.

"Coffee please. How are you? I haven't seen you in a while. You've not been answering your texts." Sally broached carefully.

"I'm fine." Jess said bluntly. Sally opened and closed her mouth, not sure how to proceed with this stranger who looked like her best friend.

"Really? Cause you don't look fine." Sally said.

Jess turned round, pausing in the act of making Sally's coffee, "Have you come round here just to insult me? Because if you have, you can leave now."

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm trying to be a supportive friend, showing you that I'm here if you need me, that I want you to admit you have a problem and go and see a GP. It's a week before Christmas, and this house is as bare as the trees outside. My Jess would have had this place looking like Santa's whore house grotto, with as much tinsel and fairy lights as possible! My Jess would have been sitting in the living room in front of the fire, with a hot chocolate in front of her, playing with her son and laughing with her husband. My Jess would admit she had a problem and stop being such a nasty bitch to everyone who tries to get near her and help her." Sally said heatedly, her eyes burning. "Do you know what? Leave it, I don't want the coffee. Merry Christmas." And with that, Sally stormed out of the house, leaving Jess crying in the kitchen.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

Michelle was baking in the kitchen when the doorbell went. She wiped her floury hands on her apron and hurried for the door. She swung it open to see Jess stood there, shivering, snow in her hair, and tears endlessly dripping down her face.

"Baby, come in, you're freezing! Where's your coat!" Michelle chided, hugging Jess to her and getting her in the house.

"Mum!" Jess cried, and that was all she could say before clinging to Michelle as if for dear life. Michelle led her into the living room, sitting down on the sofa and rubbing Jess' back soothingly.

"It's ok darling, mum's here. What's the matter eh?" Michelle asked, pressing a kiss to her daughters head.

"I'm a bitch. A nasty bitch that's ruining her husband's life and making it very hard for her friends and family to like her." Jess cried, wiping her face with a tissue Michelle proffered.

"Oh darling, you're not a bitch, you're a kind, beautiful woman who's lost her way, that's all. We just need to help you find your way back to who you used to be." Michelle said gently.

"I don't want to be like this anymore mum. I want to be happy again, and I want to be excited for Christmas like I normally am. But most of all mum, I just want to love my husband and son properly! I want to hold my son and not want to pass him off to someone straight away. I want to hold him tight to me so that he knows how sorry I am. I just want to hold him." she said in a broken voice.

"You can do that my darling. We can ring Callum, tell him you're here, and then he can come over with that beautiful grandson of mine and you can hold him and talk to Callum. How about that?" Michelle asked, stroking Jess' blonde hair. Jess nodded, and Michelle pressed another kiss to her head before getting up. "How about, before we give Callum a ring, you come and help me make the Christmas cake, like you used to when you were a little girl?"

"Can I lick the spoon after?" she asked shakily.

Michelle laughed, "Of course you can sweetheart."

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day_

Callum was so relieved when he got the call from Michelle telling him that Jess was with her. He had come home with Jamie, feeling guilty for his outburst at her earlier, and she hadn't been there. There was no note, and she hadn't taken her phone or her purse with her. Her coat and hat were still on the hook, and her gloves and scarf were still in the basket. He had placed Jamie upstairs in his crib, making sure the monitor was on, before checking the whole house. She was nowhere to be seen. He had even rung Sally, wondering if they were together, but then Sally told him what had happened when she had been to see Jess, and Callum felt even worse. Sally was nearly in tears because she felt so terrible at how she'd spoken to Jess, and now they didn't know where she was. But it was ok, because Michelle had rung, and apparently Jess had had a breakthrough. So Callum took the stairs two at a time, lifting his slumbering son from the crib. He wrapped him up nice and warm, taking him back downstairs and gently strapping him into the car seat. He swung the changing bag over his shoulder, grabbed the car keys, and made his way to Michelle's.

_I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
_

Michelle opened the door with a smile, taking Jamie off of Callum, and nodding her head to the kitchen.

"She's in there, finishing off the Christmas cake. She doesn't know that I've called you yet. I think she's going to accept that she needs help, I think she's coming back to us." Michelle said happily.

"Thanks Michelle." Callum said with a nod, watching as Michelle took Jamie upstairs to the nursery. He slowly made his way to the kitchen at the back of the house, pausing as he heard singing. It was Jess, Jess was singing! He strained his ears, trying to catch what it was she was singing, and soon realised that it was "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele. She loved that song. He allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he took a step into the kitchen. Jess had her back to him; she was completely oblivious to his presence. "Jess?" The singing stopped immediately as Jess slowly turned to face him.

"Callum? Did mum call you?" she asked quietly. He nodded slowly, not sure if she was going to explode at him.

"I'm sorry." he said sincerely, his head hanging in shame at what he'd said to her.

"What for?" she asked as she slowly moved towards him.

"For shouting at you this morning. For not supporting you when you needed me. For everything." he said, his voice catching at the end. He was surprised when he felt Jess' hand gently cup his cheek, her thumb rubbing gently over his lips.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should apologise. I've been awful to live with these few weeks, and I shouldn't have treated you and Jamie the way I have been. I know that Jamie's needed me, but no matter how much I wanted to, I just couldn't connect and break through the barrier. I don't know how. But I want to change, I want to be his mum again, and I want to be your wife again. So I'm going to get help, I am." she said, her voice breaking. And before she knew it, she was back where she belonged, in her husband's arms.

"I love you Jess, so damn much. And now you're back with me again, like you should be. I want you to understand that I'm behind you all the way, you hear me?" he whispered into her hair. She nodded, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"I love you." she said simply.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe_

The family stayed the night at Michelle's, just talking through what they were going to do to get Jess on the road to recovery. Jess knew it was going to be hard, and she knew it would take a while for her to feel herself again, but she was willing to go through all the difficulties if it meant that she would be a part of her family again. She had decided to see the GP the next day, wanting to be feeling better for Christmas with her family. Michelle had offered to look after Jamie so that Callum could go with her, so it was the next morning, after they had drunk their coffee, that they got ready to go to the GP's.

"You okay?" Callum asked softly, massing her tense shoulders.

"I will be once we hear what the GP says. I just want her to help me be me again." Jess replied quietly. Callum brushed a kiss against her flushed cheek.

"She will, we all will. The hard part is over; you've admitted that you need help. We're all going to be here for you, I promise. Oh, and Sally rang again last night, but I told her that you'd call her back when you're ready." Callum said carefully.

"Thank you. I think she hates me now though, so I don't know why she was ringing. I'll make it right with her again. When we get back from the doctor's, I'll invite her over." Jess said with a nod.

"I think she'd like that. Come on then, you ready?" he asked her, pulling her to her feet.

"I'm ready." she said determinedly.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click_

"Post natal depression." Jess said to Michelle once they were back at Michelle's.

"I had an inkling that was what it was. Did they give you some medication?" Michelle asked, bouncing Jamie in her arms while Callum gathered all their stuff together.

"Well, she said that she thought, even though my symptoms may have seemed quite severe, I was suffering from mild post natal depression. So she's given me a number for a counsellor who specialises in it. She said it's called talking therapy, where I just go and see the counsellor and talk about everything basically. It's got a good success rate according to Dr Jones." Jess said with a nod.

"And what if it doesn't work? Not that it won't, but I just want to make sure that they're going to do everything for you." Michelle said.

"Dr Jones said that if the therapy doesn't work, she can put me on medication, but she said she doesn't want to if she can help it. She's also given me a leaflet with all the information in, and I've got a number for a new mum's group." Jess explained, handing Michelle the leaflet.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart, I really am. Here, why don't you feed Jamie, he's getting a bit restless." Michelle suggested gently. Jess looked like she was about to say no, when Michelle said, "It's ok, I'll stay with you. Why don't we take him into the living room, and I can sit next to you then." Jess nodded mutely, taking her squirming son from his grandmother's arms. She held him awkwardly at first, as if she'd forgotten what to do, but then she shifted her arms so that he was lying comfortably in the cradle of her embrace. She allowed a small smile to grace her face as Jamie's wriggling stopped. "There, see. He's missed you sweetheart."

"I missed him too." Jess said thickly, trying to hold back the tears. She pressed a gentle kiss to her son's forehead, walking into the living room, Michelle close behind.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
_

Later that evening, Jess had put Jamie to bed for the first time in weeks, and she was now snuggled up in her own bed with Callum. Callum hadn't realised how much he had missed having her with him until she'd come back to him. He stroked her hair gently before trailing his hand up her arm.

"Can we decorate the house tomorrow?" Jess asked quietly, twisting to look up at Callum. Callum stopped stroking her arm, instead cupping her cheek and leaning down to kiss her.

"Yeah, yeah we can. Why don't we take Jamie out shopping in the morning for some new decorations?" Callum suggested.

Jess paused before answering, "Would you mind if we just stayed in? I mean we've got plenty of decorations, we don't need any more do we?"

"Of course I don't mind. How about, I go out in the morning to get the tree, and you and Jamie can make a start on the house?" Callum asked.

Jess' heart picked up a bit at the thought of being alone with her son, "What if something happens to Jamie? What if I don't know what to do?"

"Jess, listen to me. You're his mum; you'll know what to do. Don't worry. Your mum is only round the corner if you really feel anxious, ok?" Callum said in a calm voice. Jess took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, yeah. Thank you." she said softly.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air_

The next few days passed in a whirlwind, with the Stone's getting their house ready for Christmas. They had decided to just spend it at home, and Michelle would be coming over to open presents with them and help Jess do the lunch. Sally and Nate would be coming over in the evening for games, something which Jess was really happy about. She had rung Sally to apologise for the way she'd been acting, and to tell her that she'd gone and got help. In no time at all, the two women were in tears on the phone to each other, each apologising profusely. Eventually though, the tears turned to laughter, and both were excitedly looking forward to Christmas. Callum had bought a big tree for the living room, and had only just managed to get it into the house, with the top of it scraping along the ceilings before Jess had cut the top off. Jess and Jamie had decorated the ceilings with colourful streamers and fairy lights wrapped around the mirrors. Callum and Jess decorated the tree with bright baubles and silver tinsel, Callum lifting Jess up in his arms so she could place the angel on the tree.

"I took Jamie out today." Jess said suddenly once he'd put her down.

Callum looked surprised at first, but then started to smile, "Where did you go?"

"To the Christmas market in town. Look what Jamie bought." Jess said with a small smile, rooting through her handbag until she pulled out a small tissue paper wrapped parcel. She handed it to Callum who carefully unwrapped it. It was a tree ornament of a tiny baby sleeping inside a pair of angel's wings, with the words "_James' first Christmas"_ written on the inside of the wings. "They were doing the engravings for free, so I thought it would be nice to put on the tree."

"It's lovely Jess, really lovely. And I'm so proud of you." Callum said sincerely. "Why don't you get Jamie, and we'll see where he wants to put it." Jess nodded, going out the room and upstairs to get her son. She returned to the living room, standing next to Callum. Jamie began to stretch, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hello beautiful boy." Jess cooed quietly, shifting him in her arms so that he was sat up facing the tree.

"Now then Jamie, where are we going to put your ornament?" Callum asked his son. Jamie stretched again, and it looked like he was pointing at a bare branch at the top of the tree, just underneath the angel. Jess and Callum looked at each other, exchanging a laugh. "Right then, we'll put it here then." Callum reached up, gently hooking the ornament over Jamie's chosen branch. He stood back to admire their handiwork, slipping his arm around Jess' waist, allowing her to melt into him.

"It looks beautiful." Jess said simply.

_And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Christmas day dawned sunny and bright in London. Dead on six o'clock in the morning, Jamie began his cries for milk. The couple slowly came to, smiling at each other.

"Merry Christmas Mrs Stone." Callum said, his voice still husky from sleep.

"Mmm, merry Christmas Mr Stone." Jess replied, kissing his stubbly cheek. "I'll see to him." Jess said with a small smile, slowly getting out of bed and wrapping her robe around her before walking down the hall to the nursery. As soon as Jamie saw her, he stopped crying. "Merry Christmas Jamie." She scooped him up into her arms, rocking him as she walked around the nursery, pressing a kiss to his hot cheek. She sat down in the rocking chair, letting him feed. Once he was done, she placed him gently over her shoulder, and shut her eyes as she rubbed up and down his back. A flash over her eyelids caused her to open her eyes, but she relaxed when she saw it was just Callum with the camera. He walked into the nursery, crouching down next to Jess. He gently stroked the tufty blonde hair on his son's head, before kissing him gently.

"Merry Christmas son." he whispered. "Do you want salmon on toast for breakfast?"

"Oh that would be lovely. We'll be down in a few minutes." Jess said with a sleepy smile. Callum kissed her before leaving the room. "Well then little one, let's give you a nice bath shall we?"

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door_

Jess came downstairs twenty minutes later with Jamie wrapped in a tiny dressing gown in her arms. She padded into the kitchen, settling herself at the table.

"That smells really good." she said appreciatively.

"Only the best for my wife." he said with a laugh. "Why don't you put Jamie in the rocker while we eat breakfast?" Jess nodded and went to get the rocker from the living room. She placed it on the table, slowly sliding Jamie into it, making sure he was secure before walking over to Callum. "Your mum rang, saying she'd come over about ten-ish, but I said to come over now and join us for breakfast if that's alright?"

"Of course it's alright; I hate to think of her on her own on Christmas morning." Jess said quietly, thinking of her dad

"Um, Jess, I was thinking that, if you and your mum wanted, I could look after Jamie for a bit, if you wanted to go to the cemetery and see your dad and Luke." Callum said gently.

Jess blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from her eyes before nodding, "Thanks Callum." He kissed her on her temple.

"No problem."

_Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You_

"Where's my little Christmas elf!" Michelle shouted into the house once she'd let herself in half hour later. She hurried into the kitchen, stopping in the living room on the way to place the presents under the tree. "Merry Christmas my darlings!"

Jess ran over and hugged her mum tight, "Merry Christmas mum."

"Merry Christmas 'Chelle." Callum said with a grin from his position at the stove.

"Where's that beautiful grandson of mine?" Michelle asked, before turning and seeing him in his rocker. "Oh good, you haven't dressed him yet. I bought him a little something to wear."

"Oh mum, it better not be that Christmas pudding costume you were threatening to put him in." Jess chided gently.

"No no darling, it's much better. Now, you two have your breakfast in peace while I take him upstairs and get him all ready. Come on then sweetheart, let's get you dressed." Michelle said gently, picking up Jamie and leaving the couple to it.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
_

Callum and Jess had eaten their breakfast and were putting on their Christmas best before going to see what Jamie had been dressed up as. Callum had on a grey Ben Sherman shirt and dark jeans, with his new watch, bought for him by Jess for their anniversary. Jess pulled on a long sleeved black and blue polka dot dress, coupled with a wide black belt and the teal drop earrings Callum had given her for their anniversary. Once Jess had tied her hair up in a bun, they made their way downstairs, immediately bursting into peals of laughter, seeing their son lying on the floor next to the tree while Michelle took pictures. When she heard them come in, she spun round, pushing them together to take more pictures, then getting pictures of herself and Jess, and finally a group one of the new parents and their son and one with granny in it as well. Jess held Jamie up, smiling at his confused little face.

"What has granny done, eh little one?" Jess said, kissing him gently. Michelle had bought Jamie a tiny Santa outfit, complete with white fur trim and shiny black buttons. He even had on the cutest pair of black Santa boots, and on his head was Santa's hat, complete with a bell on the end.

"He looks beautiful, don't you sweetheart." Michelle said with a laugh, kissing his hand.

"Jamie's first Christmas. Who would've thought this time last year that we'd have a baby?" Callum said in wonder.

"I know. But you're the perfect little miracle aren't you Jamie." Jess said with a smile. She handed the baby over to Callum, who took him into the kitchen. "Mum, I thought, before we started properly on lunch, we could go to the cemetery and see dad and Luke, if you wanted to of course."

Michelle smiled at her daughter, cuddling her close, "That would be lovely. I bought some roses to put on your dad's grave, and some lilies for Luke. I hoped that we could go together, only if you're up for it though."

Jess nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'm up for it."

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
_

The cemetery was full of people coming to wish their deceased loved ones a merry Christmas. Jess and Michelle made their way through the graves, wishing the people they saw a merry Christmas, before finally ending up at Luke and Robert's graves. Michelle slowly bent down to place her bunch of red roses over Robert's grave, clearing off the muck and dead flowers that were there.

"Merry Christmas darling. I hope you're ok, and that you're looking after our grandchildren for us. I miss you. I love you." Michelle said simply, wiping her eyes quickly.

"Hey Lukie. Merry Christmas baby, I hope Santa bought you everything you wanted. Be a good boy for granddad. I love you, and I'm always thinking of you." Jess said quietly. The two women held hands as Jess placed the bunch of pale pink lilies on Luke's grave. They stood for five minutes, lost in their thoughts of their loved ones, before casting the graves one last look and going home.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
_

The opening of presents took about an hour, in between feeding Jamie and changing his nappy. Safe to say he got the most presents, but it had been a while since they'd had a baby in the family to spoil rotten. Once all of Jamie's presents were opened, and he was lying fast asleep on his cushion on the floor, Callum handed Jess an envelope.

"This is from me." he said simply. Jess looked at him curiously as she opened it, slipping out some pieces of paper. She opened them up, her eyes skimming the paper, and when she finally realised what it was, she beamed at her husband, hugging him tight.

"Oh Callum thank you, I can't wait!" she said excitedly.

"It is ok isn't it? I didn't think you'd want to go abroad yet, not with Jamie so young, so I thought a log cabin in the country for a weekend would be perfect. I can change it if you want..." Callum babbled, before a kiss from his wife stopped him.

"I love it." she said softly. She rooted around under the tree for her present for him, finally finding it and handing it over. He ripped at the wrapping paper, leaving it discarded by his side as he saw what Jess had bought for him. It was a multi picture photo frame, with the largest slot holding a picture of Jess and Callum with Jamie, the next one a picture of Claire and Callum, and the last one a picture from their honeymoon. "I thought you could put it on your desk at work, because you were moaning the other day that you didn't have any."

"It will take pride of place next to the computer so I'll always be able to see it when doing bloody paperwork." Callum said with a grin, kissing her tenderly on the cheek.

"Now then, shall I get started on lunch while you two sort in here out and set the table?" Michelle asked, taking charge of the situation.

"Sure mum. And thanks for Jamie's presents and for ours as well. I loved the book." Jess said with a smile at her mum.

"Yeah thanks 'Chelle." Callum said gratefully, helping Jess off the floor and picking his son up, following his family into the kitchen.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
All I want for Christmas is you baby.  
_

The Christmas dinner made by Jess and Michelle was demolished in a fraction of the time it took to prepare. It was perhaps a more sedated affair than usual, seeing as Robert and Andy were missing from the celebrations, but everyone had a good time. There was lots of laughter and reminiscing over Christmas past; with Michelle having Callum and Jess in fits of laughter as she recalled the time Robert set himself on fire when he leaned over a candle. Once the main dishes had been cleared, Michelle emerged with the Christmas cake that Jess had helped her make, setting it pride of place in the middle of the table. The family only managed small slices each, they were still so stuffed from the roast dinner, so decided to save the rest for when Sally and Nate came over later. Once all the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher, and the table had been cleared, they all retreated to the living room, watching the Queen's speech and just relaxing. Then, at five o'clock, Jess began getting the buffet ready for later on, setting out all the food and party poppers, and digging out the board games that would most likely come out later on. Sally and Nate arrived with presents just after six o'clock, with Nate dressed up as Santa's little elf. As soon as Michelle saw what he was dressed as, she thrust her grandson at him in order to get pictures. Once their gifts were exchanged, Sally and Jess escaped into the kitchen, hugging each other and apologising again to each other, and just catching up with each other's lives for the first time in weeks. The evening carried on with the board games and Charades; safe to say Nate raised the most laughs with his attempts. It was a brilliant evening, and Jess was so pleased that she'd managed to enjoy it properly. As they lay in bed later that evening, full up from food and content from all the good company they'd had, they talked for hours, openly and honestly. It felt good to be able to talk like that again, after all the problems they'd had recently. As Callum drifted off to sleep, Jess nestled in his arms, she thought that this was going to be a good end to a not so good year.

**Song: Mariah Carey- All I Want for Christmas**


	52. Little Slice of Bliss

**My my, I'm so sorry for this gigantic delay. I've had writer's block with this story, I had no idea where to go with it, but slowly new idea's have come to me, so I can now present this chapter. It's extra long to make up for the terrible wait I've made you endure! Thanks as always to Hollie, Aileen, Em and Littlebit100. Enjoy!**

"Jess?" Callum murmured gently. Jess moaned and rolled onto her back, pulling the covers up over her head. She could hear the rumble of Callum's laugh as he snuck under the covers with her. "Come on, we've gotta get up and sort Jamie out."

"Now? It's too early." Jess groaned. She felt a feather light kiss on her cheek and smiled dreamily, feeling for Callum's face and pulling him down to her, kissing him.

"Don't you dare distract me Mrs Stone! I'll go and make you a coffee and start on breakfast while you sort our son out." Callum said, kissing her again before getting out of bed and letting all the cold air in. Jess shivered and sighed before pushing the covers off and tugging on one of Callum's old hoodies. She stumbled into Jamie's nursery, getting a clean nappy out ready to change him, and the clothes he'd be wearing. She bent over his crib, a smile crossing her face at the sight of him. He was on his back, both his arms above his head, his legs spread eagle. It was the exact same way Luke would lay when he was a baby. Jess let her son sleep a few minutes more, deciding she'd fill up his baby bath. When she brought the baby bath back in, full of warm water and soapy bubbles, she scooped Jamie up out of his crib, watching as he opened his eyes, and what looked like a frown crossed his face.

"I know baby, it's too early to be up. I did try and tell daddy, but he wasn't listening." Jess said to him, rocking him as she walked over to the baby bath. "Let's give you a lovely bath eh, so that you smell delish for granny." Jess stripped him out of his sleep suit, his arms and legs flailing as he woke up properly. She quickly bathed him, towelled him off and put him in some small jeans and a slogan t-shirt, before zipping him up in his own hoody. Once he was all sorted, she carried him over to the rocking chair, giving him his morning feed, letting her eyes drift shut as he suckled.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again_

"Jess, your mum said she'll be round in about five minutes." Callum said to Jess as she entered the kitchen with the baby.

"Bloody hell, but I'm not dressed!" Jess exclaimed.

"It's alright, she's only getting Jamie then going. She said she's taking him out with Andy and Mia." Callum said.

"Oh blimey, Jamie's going to be blessed with uncle Andy's presence! Lucky him. Did you put all of Jamie's bits at in the hall?" Jess asked.

"Yep, it's all there. Although your mum's got most of the stuff he needs anyway at her house. All she needed was his rocker and the bottles and steriliser. I put in his snowsuit as well, just in case." Callum answered, handing Jess her steaming cup of coffee. She took a long sip, wincing as she burned her tongue, but relishing the bitter taste of it. She already felt more awake. As the couple were halfway through their breakfast, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Jess offered, getting to her feet, picking up Jamie from his playmat. "Come on sweetie, let's pass you over to Granny."

"Hang on, let me give him a kiss and cuddle first. Go and let your mum in while I say goodbye." Callum said, taking the baby off his wife. Jess trudged down the hall, pulling the hoody tighter round her as she opened the door and let the cold February air in.

"Morning mum. Come in, Callum's just saying goodbye to him." Jess said, kissing her mum as she entered the house.

"Jess, you're not even dressed yet! You're supposed to be leaving in half an hour!" Michelle chided as she made her way to the kitchen. Jess rolled her eyes, following her mum. "Morning Callum. I see that at least you're dressed."

"Mum, it'll take me ten minutes. Don't worry!" Jess moaned, feeling like a teenager again, not the married mother she actually was.

"Where's my gorgeous grandson." Michelle cooed as she picked Jamie up. "You all ready to spend the weekend with me sweetheart?"

"Are you sure you don't mind Michelle? It's not too late to say no." Callum asked.

"Come now, he's my grandson, of course I don't mind. And you two need to get away. We're going to have lots of fun. And Andy and Mia will be there as well." Michelle answered, kissing Jamie.

"Thanks, it means a lot." Callum said with a nod, "Do you want me to load his bits into the car?"

"Yes please, I'm parked a few cars down." Michelle said gratefully, handing her keys over. As Callum left the room, Jess finished her breakfast, washing it up before taking her son from her mum. She held him tight against her, inhaling the simple smell of Jamie. She placed him over her shoulder, rubbing her hand up and down his back, kissing his tufty hair.

"Now listen to me James Oliver Stone, you be a good boy for granny ok?" she murmured into the whorls of his ear. "I love you baby, and I'll see you in three days ok? Miss you already." She felt a bit choked up as she handed her son over, kissing her mum and following them out the house. She watched her mum load Jamie into her car, waving as the car pulled out of their road. Callum placed an arm round her shoulder.

"It's only three days Jess. He'll be fine." Callum whispered.

"It's not him I'm worried about. We haven't been away from him before." Jess said quietly, not wanting to cry.

"I know, but it'll be good for us. Come on, go and get dressed, I'll start loading the car up." Callum said, kissing Jess as he walked past her. She reluctantly closed the door to the house, following him up the stairs.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

"How far away are we?" Jess moaned.

"Jeez, it's worse than having a child in the car." Callum grinned.

"Answer my question Mr Stone!" Jess threatened.

"According to the sat nav, it's another hour. But look at all this beautiful scenery." Callum said, signalling the fields and lakes as they drove past.

"It's a whole lot of trees and fields!" Jess mumbled.

"Go to sleep then, I'll wake you when we're there." Callum suggested. He heard her sigh, but she wriggled around in her seat getting comfy, and after a few minutes, the sounds of her deep breathing filled the car.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again_

"Jess? Jess darlin', we're here." Callum said gently, shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes, completely confused as to where she was. She opened her eyes slowly, looking around and seeing trees. And then her eyes hit on the cabin. It was a gorgeous rustic style cabin, up on stilts about a foot above the ground. There was a porch on the front, with a swinging chair suspended from the beams, and Jess could see flickering lights on inside. Callum helped her out the car, and watched as she moved round to the back seats.

"What're you doing?" he asked her.

"Getting Jamie." she mumbled, still not properly awake. Her hands fumbled on the car seat, before she realised it was empty. Panic shot through her system as she spun round to face Callum. "We forgot Jamie!"

"Jess calm down! He's with your mum remember?" Callum said, placing his arms around her, feeling her shake, "He's with your mum, she picked him up this morning, remember?"

Jess' breathing started to return to normal as she did indeed remember that Jamie was with her mum for the weekend. "Sorry, I completely forgot." She laughed weakly.

"Come on, all the bags are in the house. It's gorgeous, I think you'll like it." Callum smiled, taking Jess' hand in his and walking into the house. He dumped the bags by the door, pulling Jess left into the open plan living room/dining room. Big old comfy forest green sofas were squashed next to each in front of the biggest fireplace Jess had ever seen. There was a bookshelf with a few old novels on it next to the fireplace, and a beautiful woven rug on the floor. The dining room held a simple oak table with four chairs, and a side table containing all the utensils and plates. At the end of the room was a set of double doors, leading onto some decking. Jess peered through the window and squealed as she saw a hot tub inlaid into the decking.

"Callum! Have you seen this? There's a hot tub!" she laughed, pointing.

"I know, lucky I packed your swim stuff huh." he said, wrapping his arms lightly round her waist.

"Come on, let's go see the rest of the house, and crack the heating on, its bloody cold in here." Jess said, shivering slightly. The kitchen was adjoined to the dining room, looking out over to the forest at the back of the cabin. Across from the living room was a small bathroom, next to that was a study with some well used board games in, as well as more books, and at the end of the hall was the bedroom. It held a king sized four poster bed, with drapes hung over the bed. There was a simple dressing table in between the wardrobe and the door that led to the en suite. Just past that was another door leading onto the decking Jess could see out of the dining room door. "Thank you so much Callum, this place is beautiful."

"You're welcome, I thought it would be perfect for us just to get away from everything for a bit. I think I saw the thermostat in the kitchen, let's go and crack it on, and if you want to bring all the food in before it freezes in the car." Callum said, bending to kiss Jess as she walked past. She wrapped her arms tightly round his neck, holding him so close it was hard to tell where she ended and he began.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

"Crap." Callum muttered ten minutes later.

"What's up?" Jess asked, looking over from where she was putting the food away.

"It's broken." Callum sighed, hitting it.

"So we've got no heat?" Jess queried.

"Fraid not. I'll ring the bloke up, see if there's another cabin nearby where the heating actually works." Callum said, pulling his phone out his jean pocket.

"No leave it. I saw some heavy blankets in the chest at the end of the bed, and we've got the fireplace, we'll be fine." Jess said with a grin.

"Jess, you do know that it's the end of January right? It's going to reach minus degrees out there at night!" Callum said.

"Well it's lucky we're not camping then isn't it!" Jess laughed. "I'll make us a cup of tea. Can you ring mum, just tell her we're here, check on Jamie?"

"Sure, but I'm telling you now, we're not going to be checking on him every hour, ok? He's going to be perfectly fine." Callum said gently, stroking her cheek.

"I know I know, I just want to check that he's settled. Go and get the fire going, I'll bring your tea through." Jess said with a smile.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

Darkness settled over the small cabin, bringing with it freezing temperatures. The Stone's were sat in the living room, huddled in front of the fire. They'd shut all the curtains in the cabin, trying to keep some warmth in, and they were wrapped in most of the blankets Jess had found in the trunk. Jess was sat with her back pressed against Callum's front, while he leaned against the sofa cushions, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Callum thought Jess had fallen asleep, but she suddenly asked him a question.

"Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like if we hadn't got together?"

"Huh?" Callum questioned, wondering if he'd heard right.

"You know, like would you be married to someone else, or would I still be with Dan, that kind of thing." Jess elaborated.

"I've never really thought about it to be honest. I don't think I'd be married or have kids though." he admitted.

"Really? How come?" Jess wondered, twisting to face him, wrapping the blankets tighter around themselves.

"I don't know. Before you, I never had a really serious relationship, one that I could see lasting. I didn't want the hassle of having a wife, and I didn't want kids. I was so focused on the job. So no, I think if we weren't together, I'd be on my own still." he confessed. Jess was silent for a minute, mulling that little fact over.

"So, when we first got together, did you know that you wanted to marry me?" she asked.

"I knew before that. I knew that I wanted to marry you months after you started at the station, but obviously you were with Dan and you had Luke. It wouldn't have been right." he said softly.

"And what about when you found out I was pregnant with Jamie? Did you want him?" she wondered.

"At first I was in shock. Like I said, I never really wanted kids. But it was different with you, everything is different with you. I knew from the moment we had the first scan, and when I felt him kick for the first time, and then when we nearly lost him, I knew that there was nothing I wanted more than a child with you. And now that we have him, I want to fill a big old castle with all our beautiful children." he said with a smile, kissing her temple.

"Callum, there's something you should know." Jess began quietly. She looked at Callum, and he nodded at her to continue, "I don't know if I want any more children." She watched as Callum's face dropped, and then shifted into neutral. "It's just, what happened with Luke and Ellie, and then all the drama surrounding the pregnancy and birth with Jamie, and now with my post-natal depression, it's been really hard. I don't think I could cope with that again."

"But the depression's getting better right?" Callum checked.

"Yeah it is. The therapy has really helped me, and talking over my old issues about Dan and everything has made me feel like a weight off my shoulders. The new mum and baby groups have been good as well, I've made two good friends there. And last week I looked at Jamie properly, like really looked at him, something I hadn't done before. I can feel myself bonding with him like I should have when he was first born, and that's made me so happy. I can't imagine my life without him now. But I'm still scared every time I'm alone with him that I'm going to do something wrong, or that something is going to happen to him." Jess said, getting her fears out into the open.

"I'm so proud of you for following through with therapy and everything. But please Jess, don't put the idea of having more children out of your head. When you're fully better, when Jamie's a bit older, you'll change your mind, I promise you that you will. I want more children Jess, I want Jamie to have what I didn't have. So let's not worry about it until the future, ok? I do love you, you know." Callum murmured, kissing her gently, the flames from the fire flickering over their bodies. "Listen, why don't I get the bedding from the bedroom and we can sleep in front of the fire tonight, stay warm?"

"Just like camping but inside." Jess said with a laugh, the knot in her stomach slowly unclenching after her frank chat with her husband. "I'll get us some more hot chocolate. Thank you for listening to me Callum."

"No problem." he said with a smile, kissing her again.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am free again_

The following morning dawned bright but cold. The couple were sat in the dining room eating the fry up Jess had made them.

"Inspector Gold rang the other day while you were at therapy." Callum said casually.

"What did she want?" Jess asked.

"Just asking how you were, and how Jamie was." Callum paused, chewing his bacon before continuing, "She also asked when I could come back to work."

Jess stopped eating, looking over at Callum, "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I had to talk to you first." he answered. "My holiday is nearly up, I've only got a week left."

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Jess questioned.

"I forgot." he replied with a shrug.

"Callum." Jess pushed.

"Ok, I didn't want to worry you or stress you out. If you're not ready for me to go back to work, then that's ok." Callum said quickly. Jess smiled, resting her hand on top of his.

"I think you should go back to work. It's obvious the Inspector needs you back, and you're starting to get that look in your eyes cause it's been so long since you've nicked a criminal. And we could do with the benefits of getting your full salary again." Jess reasoned.

"Are you ok with it though? Because you'll be on your own with Jamie most of the time, and if you don't feel comfortable with that, I'm sure I can work something out with the Inspector, maybe do part time hours." Callum said, thinking out loud.

"Callum, stop. I love that I'm married to such a caring and generous husband, but I think it's time for you to go back to work and for me to get used to looking after Jamie on my own. Mum's only five minutes away if I need anything." Jess countered.

Callum nodded, "If you're sure, I'll ring her when we get home. She also wondered when you would be bringing Jamie in to see her." Callum added.

"Erm, I don't know. Perhaps on your first day back I'll bring him in to see everyone. I don't know, maybe. It's been so long since I've been there and seen everyone. Maybe it'll be good for me." she mused, hating the conflicting emotions in her body.

"No pressure darlin', when you're ready." Callum said gently, cleaning the plates up.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am clean again_

The next two days passed quickly for the couple. It was strange getting used to being without Jamie, but it gave them a chance just to be them again, Mr and Mrs Stone, not mum and dad. It was a welcome change for the both of them who had long ago forgotten what a lie in was. They went out walking in the forest round the house, just talking and enjoying each other's company. They also tried out the hot tub, which thankfully was actually hot, while drinking glass of wine after glass of wine. They read books in front of the fire, made cakes in the kitchen, which ended messily in a food fight, and just spent time snuggled up on the sofa. It was pure bliss. They were both slightly sad to be leaving, but were excited to get back to their son.

_However far away I will always love you  
However long I stay I will always love you  
Whatever words I say I will always love you  
I will always love you_

Five hours after leaving their little slice of heaven in the woods, they were back in smoky, smoggy London.

"It's good to be back." Jess said with a grin.

"We were only away for three days." Callum teased, squeezing her thigh gently.

"You know what I mean. Let's go get our gorgeous son and get in." she said happily, nearly dashing out the car before it had stopped as they reached Michelle's house. She was ringing on the doorbell before Callum had even parked up properly. Andy answered the door, his nephew snug and asleep in his arms. Jess carefully kissed him hello on the cheek, mindful not to jostle her sleeping son. "Who are you and where's my little brother who has a phobia of babies?"

"Haha, very funny. He's actually pretty good for a baby. He doesn't cry a lot, he doesn't give me his shitty nappies, and he eats like a trooper. What's not to like?" Andy said with a grin, stepping aside to let his sister and brother in law into the house.

"Where's mum and Mia?" Jess asked as they sat in the living room.

"Mum's in the bath and Mia's just gone to the shops, getting a few bits for our room." Andy said, sitting down slowly with the baby, "Good weekend?"

"Perfect." Jess said simply.

"Except for the heating not working." Callum said with a laugh.

"No heating? But it's the middle of winter! How did you not freeze?" he asked them.

"A log fire, a hot tub, and lots of blankets." Jess said with a grin.

"And lot's of sex, obviously." Callum said with a wink, Jess hitting him.

"Of course. Here, I can see you're desperate to snatch my nephew off of me. I'll go and get all his bits together and tell mum you're here." Andy said, gently passing over Jamie to his mother, who immediately smothered him in kisses.

"Hey baby boy, its mama. We missed you so much!" Jess whispered to the baby, snuggling him close. Callum kissed the baby's forehead, putting an arm round Jess' shoulder, both of them just staring at their son.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am home again_

The following week, Callum was due back at work. Jess had washed and ironed his uniform the night before, and it was all laid out on the squashy chair in the corner of the room. When Callum woke in the morning, he had the same feeling he used to get when he was a child and it was his first day back at school after the holidays. He got out of bed quietly, careful not to wake Jess. He stumbled down the hall to the bathroom, poking his head into the nursery on the way. He washed and shaved, sorted his hair out and put on his aftershave. He walked back into the nursery, deciding to give Jamie his first feed before he went to work. Jamie was just starting to wake up as Callum made his way across the room.

"Hey there buddy. Shall we go give you your milk?" Callum murmured to the baby, lifting him out of the crib. They walked down the stairs into the kitchen, Callum leaning against the counter while waiting for the milk to warm up. That's where Jess found him five minutes later, entering the kitchen while stifling a yawn.

"Morning honey." she said sleepily.

"Why are you up so early?" Callum asked her, putting the empty milk bottle on the side and burping his son.

"To feed Jamie, but I see you've already done that. Here, I'll take him, you go and get ready." Jess offered, arms outstretched. Callum handed the baby over, and the couple headed back up the stairs, Jess sat on the bed with Jamie, watching Callum get changed.

"You sure you're ready to come in today?" Callum checked as he pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Yes I'm sure. It's about time everyone met the little one." Jess said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Jamie's forehead.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am whole again_

Half an hour later, Callum and Jess arrived at the station. Jess took a moment just to look at the building that she regarded as her second home. There was a tug in her stomach as she realised how much she had missed this place, and the people who inhabited it. She slowly got out the car, unhooking Jamie from his seat while Callum got the pram out the back. She laid her son into the pram, wrapping blankets tightly round him, and held Callum's hand as he pushed the pram into the station. They met Mel on front desk, who excitedly ran round the desk to see baby Stone. She congratulated the couple, saying how good it was to see them both. Their reunion was cut short by a member of the public coming in to complain about her neighbour, but Jess promised she'd stop by on her way out. Mel nodded and buzzed them through. First stop was the Inspector's office. Callum rapped on the door, hearing Gina inviting them in. It was a struggle getting the pram through the slim door, but finally the pram was parked at the back of the room, and Jess and Callum were sat in front of the desk, Callum with the baby in his arms.

"Well well well, congratulations you two." Gina said warmly, coming round her desk to see the baby.

"Do you want to hold him ma'am?" Callum asked. Jess laughed at the look on her face.

"He doesn't bite, I promise." Jess said with a grin. Gina nodded and tentatively held her arms out, Callum placing the baby in them. Gina's face lit up as Jamie turned his big eyes on to the woman his parents held such respect for.

"Wow, isn't he beautiful! And so tiny!" Gina said in awe.

"You should have seen how small he was when he was born." Callum said with a small laugh.

"You've both done good with this little one. I've already written up his application form for the police." she said with a wink.

"You can never be too prepared." Jess said with a small smile.

"Indeed. Well, it's good to have you back Callum. I was hoping you'd join myself and Smithy for morning briefing. The troops don't know you're back yet, so it should be a nice surprise for them." she said with a nod.

"I'm not sure if it'll be a nice surprise, but ok." he said.

"Briefing's in ten minutes." she said, handing the baby over to his mother.

"Right, I'll go and get changed then." Callum said, getting to his feet. He turned to face Jess, kissing her tenderly on the lips before bending down and landing a kiss on his son's forehead. "You'll be ok?"

"I'll be absolutely fine. I need to go shopping, and mum's coming over in the afternoon. Go on, you need to get to work. I'll have dinner ready when you get home." she said with a smile.

"Ok, but ring me if you need me." Callum said.

"I promise I will, now go before you're late." Jess pushed, resting her hand lightly on his arm as he left the office.

"Now Jess, how've you been?" Gina asked, concerned for the young officer in front of her.

"I've been better, but I'm slowly getting there." Jess said honestly. Gina noted how much slimmer the woman was looking, and how her eyes weren't quite as bright as they used to be.

"And what about the depression? Is that easing off?" Gina enquired.

"It's certainly not as bad as it used to be. I'm not so scared of being left alone with Jamie now, but the doctor said it could still be a few more months until I'm back to my old self." Jess relayed.

"Good, I'm so glad to hear that. We were all worried, what with the drama surrounding the birth. But we're all very happy for you now. Do you want to pop your head into briefing, show off your gorgeous son to the troops? They'll all be pleased to see you." Gina coaxed.

Jess paused before nodding, "Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks ma'am."

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am young again_

"Now then, as you can see, Sergeant Stone is back from his leave and ready to cause hell for all of you. So let's welcome our Sergeant back shall we." Gina said with a smile, as the troops all began clapping, some of them, namely Nate and Will, shouting things out. "And also, we have two visitors." Gina said, indicating the door leading out the hall which Jess came through with Jamie snug in her arms. She walked over to Callum, who placed his arm round her shoulders. "Now, as you all know, PC Stone is on maternity leave, but she's come in today to see you rowdy lot and to show off that beautiful son of hers."

"Hi everyone. I want to thank you all for the gifts and cards and all the well wishes, they were much appreciated. I know it's been way overdue for me to come in with Jamie, but as you most likely know, I've been suffering post-natal depression. It's getting better thankfully, so I thought it was about time I bought the newest member of our family to come and see you all." Jess said with a smile, turning Jamie in her arms so they troops could see him. There were multiple cooes and sighs of want from the women who all swarmed forward to see the baby. Jess handed Jamie over to Sally, hugging Beth and Millie who came forward.

"It's so good to see you! We've missed you around here. We don't get nearly as much good gossip anymore now that you're gone." Beth said with a grin.

"Yeah, but our injury rate has gone down since you left." Nate said cheekily as he hugged Jess.

"It's not my fault that injuries happen to me." Jess pouted.

"Sure lady, it's not like you put yourself in harm's way...cor, you attention seeker." Will said, joining in.

"Yeah well, what can I say." she said with a laugh. She looked around at all her friends, and suddenly the pang in her stomach increased. She missed working here, she missed her friends so much. The sooner she got back to work, the better.

_Whenever I'm alone with you  
You make me feel like I am fun again_

**Song: Adele- Love Song**


	53. Don't Worry, Be Happy

**Next chapter done! Now, I haven't made you wait so long this time, because a nice little storyline has sprung up which I intend to take advantage of. This chapter is more of a filler chapter, but quite an important one I think. Thank you to Hollie and littlebit100 for reviewing, I hope you enjoy.**

A month had passed since Callum had returned to work. It had been a struggle for him at first, getting used to working the long shifts and keeping up with all his paperwork, especially when he had his son waiting for him at home. But slowly and surely he got back into the swing of things and remembered how much he loved his job. He was also pleased to see that Jess was slowly regaining the sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been present since the death of Robert. She was becoming so much more confident with Jamie now, and she admitted that she felt her depression lifting more and more each day. She had kept herself busy while Callum was at work, taking Jamie to the newborn baby swimming classes, and for trips round the park with friends she'd met at the new mum and baby groups, and dropping in on Claire and Michelle at least twice a week. Jess had relied heavily on the support of her sister-in-law and her mother, so she decided that to thank them, she would cook them dinner, and have a nice girly night in.

Claire was the first to arrive, bearing gifts of flowers and chocolates. She kissed Jess on the cheek, taking Jamie from her arms as soon as she was in the house.

"I can't get over how handsome he is. He's a real looker Jess." Claire said with a grin, following Jess into the kitchen.

"He's going to be a ladies man for sure." Jess said with a giggle, indicating for Claire to sit down, "Do you want a glass of plonk?"

"Oh that would be lovely. I haven't had a drink for God knows how long!" Claire said dramatically.

"So what, a day?" Jess teased. It was a long standing joke between them that Claire couldn't manage a day without her favourite tipple.

"Haha, you're a funny one! But Lindsey is tiring me out. She's into everything, she can't sit still, she's like a whirlwind! And the tantrums, good God! Terrible twos indeed!" Claire said, shaking her head, gently rocking Jamie, "You just wait, you've got all this to look forward to."

"Ah, I've already been through it once though. Luke wasn't too bad, obviously he threw his hissy fits, but generally I think I had a good one with him." Jess said gently.

"Oh I'm sorry Jess, that was insensitive of me." Claire said apologetically.

"No don't be silly. When I've been going to therapy, and to the mum and baby groups, I've felt myself talking about him more. It's almost like I'm finally allowing myself to remember him properly, and to not be sad when I talk about him. It feels like the part of my heart that was shut off has opened up, and all these memories and feelings of him have flooded back in." Jess said, handing Claire a glass of wine.

"I'm so happy for you Jess. When you were deep down in the depression, you had lost that glimmer, and believe me, I know what that feels like. And now you've picked yourself up, and you're you again. It took me so much longer to be me again. I admire you Jess." Claire said honestly.

"Don't be silly Claire. The only reason that I've got better so quickly is because of you, my mum, Callum, and all my other friends and family members. Without you lot, I wouldn't be better. That's the reason I wanted you and mum over tonight, I wanted to thank you." Jess said, taking a seat next to Claire, smiling at her.

"Oh Jess, you don't need to thank us, honestly." Claire reasoned.

"Claire, I wanted to. Now, let's not get into this anymore, cause I'll get all weepy, and I've just got my make-up perfect. Oh look, that must be mum, I'll go and let her in then I can start getting dinner done. Will you be alright with Jamie for a minute?" Jess asked, getting to her feet.

"Of course I will. Jamie loves his auntie Claire." Claire said fondly to her nephew.

* * *

"Darling! You're looking radiant tonight!" Michelle exclaimed as soon as the front door was opened.

"Why thank you. You're not looking too bad yourself. Come in, Claire's already here, she's in the kitchen with Jamie." Jess stood aside, shutting the door behind her mum and following her into the kitchen. She watched as Claire and Michelle embraced. It was funny, since Claire and Michelle had started to get to know each other, Michelle had become the mother that Claire had lost. So not only did Claire gain a new friend, but also a mother. Michelle soon had Jamie out of Claire's arms and into her lap, and Jess readily provided her with a glass of wine.

"Where's my son-in-law then?" Michelle asked once she'd had her first sip of wine.

"Oh he's working late tonight. But he should be home by eleven hopefully. Now, if you want to go into the living room while I put the finishing touches to dinner." Jess said with a smile, shooing her family out of the way.

* * *

Dinner was a loud affair in the Stone household, especially with the female members. Just as Jess had served them starters, Jamie began to wail for his dinner. Once Jess had fed him and settled him down again, he began to cry for a nappy change. Michelle did the honours, then put him up to bed in his crib, making sure the baby monitors were on. Once the starters were demolished, Jess served up her chicken and mushroom risotto, complete with two bottles of wine to share between them. As more wine was consumed, their talk got louder and louder, and then something Jess said set them all off laughing, but it wasn't a quiet laugh, oh no, it was so loud that Jamie woke up, wailing once again for his mother. While Jess was sorting Jamie out, the phone began to ring. Claire got up to go and answer it, but stumbled and fell over the sofa, landing in a heap on the floor. That set her off laughing even more, laughing so hard she could barely breathe, watching as Michelle sprinted for the phone.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Michelle? Is that you?" Callum asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh yes, hello Callum love. Are you alright?" Michelle asked, trying to catch her breath and avoiding looking at Claire for fear she'd start laughing.

"Yeah, fine. Is Jess there?" he asked quickly.

"Erm, she's seeing to Jamie at the minute. Is it important?" Michelle asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Yes, quite. Would you be able to get her please?" Callum asked, rapping his fingers on his desk.

"Of course, hold on a minute." Michelle said, setting the phone carefully down, then rushing up the stairs to where Jess was just laying Jamie back down in his crib.

"Who's on the phone?" Jess whispered, pulling the door to the nursery shut behind her.

"Callum. He said it's quite important." Michelle whispered, slightly louder than was normal. Jess' easy smile vanished to be replaced by a worried frown.

"Oh, I'll take it in the bedroom. Desserts in the fridge, you and Claire start, I'll be down in a minute." Jess said with a strained smile. She watched as Michelle slowly made her way down the stairs, before running into her room and leaping over the bed to grab the phone, "Callum?"

"Jess? Is your mum drunk?" Callum asked immediately.

"Er yeah, a little bit. What's happened? Are you ok?" Jess asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Listen, I don't want you to worry, but..." Callum began.

"You should never start a sentence like that, because now I'm worrying." Jess said sternly.

"Sorry. But just listen to me, and don't interrupt ok?" Callum asked.

"Ok. Go on." Jess said quietly.

"Rickey Cheung has been released from prison." Callum said bluntly.

"What but..." Jess babbled.

"Jess, what did I say? Don't interrupt me, just listen." Callum said sternly. When he was satisfied that Jess was going to stay quiet, he continued, "We had a call from the prison saying that he's been released on a technicality. Apparently, ever since he was put away his lawyer has been working hard to find a loophole or something that will get him out. And he's found one. Before you say anything, I don't know what it is yet, the prison is going to ring later once they've got all the details. But the Inspector thought we should know."

"Oh God." Jess mumbled.

"Jess, listen to me, it's going to be ok. I promise." Callum said slowly.

"But what if he does something, you know what he's like, remember what he said before we arrested him, oh no..." Jess could feel the panic and fear rising in her rapidly.

"No, he's not going to do anything. He knows that we're going to be watching him like a hawk. He wouldn't dare. The Inspector's letting me finish early, so I'll be home in half an hour. Don't say anything to your mum or Claire yet, ok?" Callum asked her.

"Ok. Don't let him hurt us Callum." Jess pleaded.

"I won't darlin', I promise." he said.

* * *

"Callum, could you come in to my office a minute please?" Gina asked, popping her head into his office.

"Sure ma'am, I'll be right there." he said quickly, hating the worry he had just inflicted on his wife. He followed Gina down the corridor, round the corner and into her office, where he took a seat.

"You've just rung Jess I take it?" Gina said immediately.

"Yep. She's worried, she thinks he's coming after us. I told her not to panic, that he wouldn't dare. And anyway, nothing has been confirmed about why he got out yet, and he's bound to lay low until this has blown over. He knows we're going to watching him closely. He may be a lot of things, but he's not stupid." Callum said stonily.

"Well yes, that's true. But the prison has just rung. Apparently, Lana Ramirez's statement has been declared null and void due to her own criminal record and some inconsistencies that appear to have cropped between her statement and some of the others." Gina said softly.

Callum's jaw tightened as he shook his head, "That's utter bullshit and everyone knows it. He must be paying someone to pull some strings, to make up this utter crap that they're spewing. I don't believe it for a second."

"None of us do, but there's nothing we can do about it. I've posted some officers on full time surveillance of him, just to get an idea of his actions, whether he plans to rebuild his sex trafficking and whether he's going to get another brothel. But Callum, don't let Jess worry. He won't be coming anywhere near you, honestly." Gina said gently.

"That's all well and good, but you know what she's like. She's not going to feel safe anymore." Callum said sadly.

"He didn't say anything about either of you throughout his meagre stay in prison." Gina pointed out.

"I know that, but it's what he said to us before we arrested him, and the way he was quite happy to injure Jess even though she was obviously pregnant. He's a calculating criminal Gina, and I swear to God, if he even so much as thinks of her, I'm going to have his balls on a silver platter." Callum said resolutely.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Gina said, shaking her head, "Now, go home to your family, reassure Jess from me. Ok?"

"Yes ma'am, thanks ma'am. Night." Callum said, nodding as he left the office, desperate to get home to his wife.

* * *

By the time Callum got home, Michelle and Claire had cleaned up and left. Jess came downstairs to find a note from them, thanking them for a lovely night and hoping that she was ok. She smiled tiredly as she picked it up and placed it on the mantelpiece, collapsing heavily onto the sofa. She knew she was being stupid, she knew that Cheung hadn't said anything to indicate that he wanted revenge or some crap like that on her family specifically, but it was the way he had acted towards her before they arrested him that was giving her the creeps. She jumped as she heard the key scrape in the look, hurrying to her feet to greet Callum. His arms were already open, ready for her embrace. She clutched him tightly, reassuring herself that things were going to be fine.

"Hey hey hey, calm down." Callum murmured gently into her hair.

"I'm sorry honey. I'm just glad you're home, that's all." she said, pulling away slightly, "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, a beer would be good thanks." he said, trooping into the living room, gratefully accepting the beer Jess thrust at him.

"So? What's happening?" she asked eagerly.

"Looks like he got out due to some inconsitancies between Lana Ramierez's statement and those of some of the other girls. Also, because of her criminal record, she was cited as being an unreliable witness or some bullshit. We all know that Cheung's just paying people to pull some strings. Gina said she's getting some people on full time surveillance, just to keep an eye on him. She told me to tell you not to worry." he said, allowing her to rest her head on his chest.

"I'm not worrying, not anymore. I know that he won't come near us, because he has no reason to. I was just being silly earlier, that's all." Jess said, trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"You weren't being silly darlin', just cautious. Now, how was dinner with my crazy drunk sister and your crazy drunk mother?" he asked with a smile.

Jess laughed a little, "It was just what I needed. I love them both so much. It makes me laugh remembering how our relationship with Claire started out though."

Callum thought back, the rumble in his chest indicating to Jess that he too was laughing, "Yeah, that could have gone better. But none of that matters now. What matters is where we are today."

"Wise words Mr Stone. Now, I've tidied up, Jamie is asleep, and I'm going to go up to bed. Come and join me?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder before she left the front room. Callum studied her intently while she was stood there. He was pleased to see that she'd finally regained some of her curves that he loved; she was filling out her red dress perfectly. Her crowning glory, those rapunzel like blonde locks, tumbling over her shoulder down her back, and those bewitching green eyes of hers softly boring into him. How could he say no?

* * *

A few weeks passed, the weather slowly getting warmer, but bringing with it heavy rain. The observations on Cheung had thrown up nothing so far...but it was early days. Callum was midway through a shift when he was called to the Inspector's office, and as he got there he found it hard to conceal his surprise at seeing the Superintendant perched on the desk next to Gina.

"Sir, ma'am." he said respectfully.

"Take a seat Callum." the Super indicated. Callum did as he was told, looking at his superiors expectantly.

"Has this got something to do with the arrest I made this morning? I know I was maybe a bit slap happy with the handcuffs, but he was a slippy bastard..."

"Callum," Gina interrupted gently, "It's got nothing to do with that. It's got something to do with Cheung."

"Please don't say what I think you're about to say." Callum said bluntly.

"And what would that be sergeant?" the Super asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"That the observation on him has thrown something up, something about my family perhaps?" Callum enquired.

Gina sighed deeply, "Well, it looks like he's out for revenge. Now, before you blow up in my face, I'll tell you now that he hasn't mentioned any names. All that's been said is that he won't allow those who embarrassed him to get away with it. And he means business. We've seen some known associates meeting with him at his newest pad in the converted apartments down by the docks."

"What kind of associates?" Callum demanded.

"The kind you buy to do your dirty work for you." the Super filled in.

"Ok, so far you know he wants revenge and that he's been meeting some heavies. But I wasn't the only officer in that arrest so why am only I being pulled in here?" Callum asked, just wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"The officers posted to observing him managed to pick up snatches of his conversation with the heavies. He mentioned a blonde police officer quite a few times." the Super informed him.

"But that could have been Stevie or Sally, they were both there as well!" Callum said.

"Cheung also said that the particular officer was pregnant." Gina said softly.

"Son of a bitch." Callum muttered.

* * *

"Jess? It's me, listen, I'm going to be home late tonight, so don't worry about my dinner." Callum said quickly down the phone.

"Did Smithy corner you for overtime again?" Jess asked with a laugh.

"Er yeah, sure. Don't wait up, I love you." Callum said, listening to her blow a kiss down the phone before hanging up. He wasn't going to let anyone else hurt his family. He had pulled Ricky Cheung's new address from the system which had conveniently been updated. He typed the postcode into his sat nav, waiting for it to determine the best route. Once that was done, he buckled in and set off.

By the time he pulled into the car park at the back of the building, he had decided what he was going to do. He was going to go to Cheung's apartment, and he was going to tell the bastard exactly where to go with regards to his family. He got out the car, making sure it was locked before heading over to the intercom. He buzzed the button for the apartment next to Cheung's.

"Yeah?" a female voice answered.

"Pizza." Callum said.

"I didn't order a pizza." the woman answered, confused.

"Well someone at your address did. Maybe someone ordered it for you." Callum said with a roll of his eyes. There was a pause, and then the buzz of the door being opened. Callum took his chance and entered the building, ending up in a swanky lobby. He took a glass elevator to the sixth floor, and slowly got out, making his way as quietly as possible down the pale hall. He stopped outside Cheung's apartment, knocking smartly on the door. The woman who opened the door looked him up and down with disdain.

"Who the hell are you?" she said sniffily.

"I'm a friend of Cheung's princess, now let me in before he slaps your pretty face for making me wait in the corridor." Callum said with a glare, acting as if his life depended on it. It seemed to work; the woman scowled and stood aside, pointing down towards the living room while she stalked off into the bedroom. Callum walked down the polished hallway, entering the open plan living area with a gorgeous view over the docks and London.

"Keiko, who is it?" Cheung shouted over his shoulder, not seeing Callum stood there.

"Surprise." he said blandly, noting with satisfaction the brief look of horror that crossed Cheung's face.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? Who let you in?" Cheung shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Nevermind that. Listen to me you scumbag, you stay the hell away from my family, do you understand me?" Callum growled menacingly. What he didn't expect was for Cheung to laugh.

"You don't scare me Sergeant." Cheung said with a grin.

"I'm not trying to scare you. I'm giving you some friendly advice. Let's just say it wouldn't be in your best interests." Callum said with a nod.

"Sure thing Sergeant, I'll be sure to take you up on that advice...maybe. Now tell me, because as you know I missed out on all the gossip while I was locked up...has your wife had her baby yet? As I remember it, she had a beautiful little bump under her stab vest, she would have been perfect for my clients." Cheung taunted.

"I'm warning you Cheung..."

"You can warn me all you like. You haven't got a damn leg to stand on. I'll bet my freedom that your superiors don't know you're here, and I'll bet all my money that your wife doesn't know you're here. Hmmm, am I right Callum?" Cheung said mockingly. Callum snapped, he ran at Cheung, arms outstretched, and was about to strangle the cocky bastard when he was stopped by the unmistakable sound of a gun being loaded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'd hate to make a mess on my new cream sofas, blood is a bitch to get out." the voice of Keiko said, from behind Callum.

"Leave while you still can, and don't bother coming back." Cheung spat at him. "Say hi to the missus, and give your bouncing baby a nice kiss from me."

"I'm not going to stop til you're back behind bars Cheung." Callum growled.

"Tell me, do you want your child to grow up an orphan?" Cheung said evilly, watching Callum trying to regain his temper.

"This isn't over." Callum muttered, stalking out the apartment, past Keiko, and down to his car.


	54. XX

**Oh an update! I've really gotten back into this story, and I've written out my plan for how it's going to end. Yes beautiful reviewers, this is the beginning of the end. A lot of you mentioned about how drama filled it is, and how the Stone's are having the worst luck. I'm sorry, but this is going to continue, but not for much longer. Please stick with it, and I want to thank Hollie, Em, Littlebit100, Krissie and Jo. Enjoy!**

Callum hadn't told Jess about his impromptu visit to see Cheung, and he didn't intend on revealing it anytime soon. He woke on his day off to find the sun shining weakly into the bedroom, but Jess wasn't in bed with him. He checked the clock, it was still early, but he got up anyway, just wanting to see Jess. He pulled a hoody over his head, walking down the stairs into the kitchen, noting that the patio doors were open, so stuck his head out into the garden. A rare smile graced his face as he took in the scene in front of him. He grabbed his camera from the sideboard, quietly entering the garden. Jess had set out a blanket on the dewy grass right in front of the daffodils; Jamie was lying in Jess' arms, pudgy hands reaching out for the sunshine yellow flowers, small giggles erupting every now and then. Callum crept closer still, snapping picture after picture. Jess saw a flash out the corner of her eye, turning and seeing her husband stood there.

"Hey baby. Me and Jamie thought we'd have a little sunrise picnic. Care to join us?" Jess said, her voice still laced with traces of sleep.

"I'd love to. Was he up early?" Callum asked, settling himself behind Jess, letting her lean into his chest.

"Yeah, I think the birds woke him up. He was quiet happy gurgling to himself though. I thought I'd bring him out here while it's still nice and quiet. He loves the daffodils; I might pick some and put them in a jug in his room." Jess said with a smile as Jamie let out a particularly loud laugh.

"I could listen to him laughing for a lifetime." Callum said softly, capturing his son's small hand in his own.

* * *

March passed quickly, and soon the family were in April. The garden was slowly starting to bloom with more daffodils, tulips and cherry blossom on the trees, a reminder of all the care and hard work Robert had put into it during one visit with Michelle a few summers ago. Jess' favourite thing when she woke up was to get Jamie and just sit in the garden, watching the sun come up, feeling the heat warm the Earth. Jamie loved to sit in his playpen that Jess had moved into the garden, playing with his toys and babbling to himself. He had also started rolling over, something Jess had discovered by complete accident. She had left him on his mat in the living room while she went to get his milk, and when she came back in, he had disappeared. She checked everywhere, not understanding where he'd gone. Just as her panic levels were about to hit crisis, she heard him laughing. She peered under the coffee table, not for a minute thinking he was actually under there, and burst into peals of laughter. Her son was laying face up under the coffee table, having managed to roll under there and getting wedged in. Jess had to carefully manoeuvre the heavy coffee table off of him, minding not to catch him on it. The following day Callum had bought home the playpen, and the coffee table had been moved into the study. That day, while Callum was at work, Sally had come over for a visit, and the friends decided to take advantage of the good weather and go to the park for a visit. Sally pushed the pram, Jess carried the food, and they set up under a tree near to the lake, placing Jamie on the picnic blanket while they sat either side, making sure he couldn't roll away into the lake. As they began to eat, they began catching up on each other's lives.

"So how're you and Nate?" Jess asked with a sly grin.

"Honestly, I don't think it's working out." Sally said sadly.

"What? Why? I thought you were deeply in love?" Jess questioned.

"So did I, but I don't think he's ready to take out relationship to the next level. I'm twenty six next week and I'm ready to make a proper commitment to him. I love living with him and being with him, but sometimes I don't think he's mature enough to get married and have a family together." Sally admitted.

"Have you spoken to him about it?" Jess wondered, scooping Jamie up to give him his milk.

"I can't Jess, I don't want to hurt him like that." Sally said.

"Why now are you thinking about it though? I thought you weren't bothered about that yet?" Jess asked.

"I wasn't really, but then I see you with Jamie and Callum, and I'm jealous Jess. I want what you've got." she said honestly.

"Oh honey, you don't want to rush into things though. Look what happened with me and Dan." Jess pointed out.

"Yeah I know, I just feel like I'm missing out, that's all." Sally said with a sad smile.

"Sally Armstrong, you listen to me right now. You are beautiful, smart and a fantastic cop. Nate loves you, and even though he may act like an immature child on speed a lot of the time, deep down he's ready to make that commitment, all of us but you can see it. Just talk to him Sal, I promise you that it'll all work out." Jess said with conviction.

Sally smiled despite her fears, embracing her best friend, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd have a quiet life, that's for sure." Jess said with a laugh, "Now, what are we doing for your birthday?"

"Oh, I wasn't really planning anything." Sally said meekly.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. We're going to get all dolled up, and we're going to go out clubbing. I haven't been clubbing in way over a year, and frankly I'm overdue. Let's celebrate your birthday as we always have, as is tradition, by getting rip roaring drunk." Jess said with a grin.

"Where's my best friend the sane mother? Who is this person sat in front of me?" Sally said with a laugh.

"I just want you to celebrate your birthday and have a good time like we always do, that's all. So whaddya say?" Jess said convincingly.

"I say let's do it!" Sally said with a wide smile.

* * *

The following week, on a Friday night, Jess kissed her husband and son goodbye, packed up her bag, and drove to Sally's. She arrived at Sally's flat an hour before they were meeting everyone, and as soon as she was inside, Jess presented Sally with a present.

"Jess, you didn't need to." Sally chided gently.

"This is from me and Callum, and I got you something separately, as did Jamie." Jess said with a grin, producing two more packages from her small holdall. Sally slid her finger under the envelope flap, lifting out a piece of paper. She read what was written, a small frown on her face, turning into a beaming smile as she realised what it said.

"You want me to be his godmother?" Sally asked.

"We sure do. We're not sure if we're definitely getting him Christened, but if we do, you're the one we want to be his godmother. If we don't get him Christened, we want you to be his adopted auntie." Jess said, hugging Sally.

"I'm honoured, thank you so much!" Sally squealed.

"Ok, now for my present...well, I say my present, but all the gang chipped in" Jess said, handing over a small box. Sally unwrapped it, finding another box inside. She opened it slowly, expecting something to pop out, but there was another piece of paper. "Read it!"

"A holiday? Jess I can't accept this!" Sally said in shock.

"Erm, yeah you can! Me, you, Beth, Millie. We'll tear it up!" Jess said with a laugh.

"Wow, Cyprus for a week with my best friends! I love it! You've spoiled me!" Sally said, shaking her head at her best friend.

"Well, someone needs to spoil you, right!" Jess argued, handing over the last package.

"I hate you sometimes." Sally teased, carefully ripping off the paper, uncovering a framed photo of Sally with Jamie not long after he was born, out in the snow in the Stone's back garden, "Aw, I love this photo! I kept forgetting to ask you for a copy! Thank you so much Jess, for all of it." Sally carefully placed the photo frame with the others clustered on her sideboard in the hall of the flat.

"Right, shall we crack open the bubbly and get ready?" Jess said with a grin, offering Sally her arm. The two giggled as they strutted down the hall to Sal's bedroom.

* * *

By the time Beth and Millie arrived, Jess and Sally were unrecognisable. Sally had on a candy pink one shouldered body-con dress with a floaty chiffon sleeve, complete with silver glittery platforms and bright red lips. Jess had curled Sally's hair for her, which hung gently framing her face. Jess had on a simple emerald green backless dress, nipped in at the waist with a black bow belt, complete with high black Mary-Jane's and lightly glossed lips and thick eyeliner. She had placed her long blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head, with trails gently floating down the nape of her neck. The girls had drunk nearly the whole bottle of champagne when Millie and Beth arrived. Beth was dressed in a gorgeous sunshine yellow drape dress, embellished round the hemline with big sequins. Her hair hung loosely waved around her shoulders, accented with statement red lipstick. Last but not least into the flat was Millie, wearing an azure blue batwing dress, coupled with bright blue heels, her hair a fiery halo round her face. The girls got lots of photos before they left, Beth commenting that they looked like birds of paradise in their bright frocks. It was tipsy group of women who left the flat twenty minutes later, arriving in a cab outside the "XX" club, apparently one of the hippest clubs in London. The girls made their way carefully down the stairs into the belly of the club, the pounding music slamming into them. They were waved over by the guys, consisting of Ben, Will, Smithy, Nate and Leon, who promptly grabbed Sally and commenced with twenty six birthday bounces, much to the amused looks of the other patrons. When they finally put her back down, they produced four large pitchers of their favourite cocktails, one for each lady. It wasn't long before they were consumed and the gang were busting some moves on the dance floor.

* * *

"Hey Jamie, it's just me and you tonight, a boy's night in. Whaddya say to that?" Callum cooed at his son. He'd said to Jess, while she was pregnant, that he wouldn't talk to his child like it was an idiot, he would talk to him like he would to any other person. That hadn't happened. "Shall we go and watch the football? Take advantage of mummy not being here? Yeah, let's do that. First though, daddy needs to get a beer, and I suppose we should get you some milk." Callum walked through the living room into the dining room, then to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a beer from the fridge, heating Jamie's milk in the microwave. He scooped a tube of Pringles off the table, and then they were set, settling down to watch the football.

* * *

"Sal?" Nate shouted above the music to his girlfriend. She turned round, offering him a drunken smile. "Come with me a minute, I want to give you my present."

"What? You gave it to me earlier numpty!" Sally slurred, stumbling slightly, Nate steadying her.

"Just come with me." Nate insisted, half dragging half carrying her away. Jess watched them with a knowing smile on her face, elbowing Beth and Millie to watch. Nate stopped in a secluded booth, helping Sally to sit down before sitting down himself. "Sal."

"Nate." Sally said with a giggle.

"I love you, you know. I don't think I say it enough, but I do love you." Nate said sincerely.

"I know you do honey, it'd be nice if you showed it more often though." Sally said thoughtfully, playing with a napkin.

"I'm going to show you now how much I love you." Nate promised. Sally looked up at that, her carefully made up face confused.

"What do you mean? Nate you're confusing me." she answered.

"Doesn't take much." he said, with a grin, "Anyway, here, open this." Nate thrust a decorated box across the table to her. She grabbed it, shaking it to hear if anything rattled inside. She frowned before untying the ribbon, lifting the lid of the box. Inside was a whole lot of tissue paper.

"Gee Nate, a box of paper, thanks." Sally said, rolling her eyes.

"Feel around in it." Nate said with a laugh. Sally did as she was told, her tongue sticking out with the effort. Finally her fingers found purchase, and out of box emerged a delicate silver ring with a single princess cut diamond nestled in the centre.

"Oh Nate, it's beautiful!" Sally whispered, suddenly feeling very sober.

"Sal, the reason it's taken me so long to do this is because I wanted enough money behind us to make a good start when we got married. So, what do you think, will you marry me?" Nate blundered through.

"Of course I will! I love you, you immature man!" Sally squealed, launching herself into Nate's lap. The rest of the gang gathered round the booth, shouting their congratulations and producing bottle after bottle of champagne. When Sal caught Jess later, she glared at her.

"What's that look for?" Jess asked with a grin.

"You knew didn't you!" Sally accused.

"I had a feeling, but I didn't know for sure. See, I told you not to worry, didn't I. Best birthday ever?" Jess questioned.

"Definitely." Sally said with a smile, hugging the woman who was like a sister, close to her.

* * *

Callum woke with a start, feeling suddenly very hot. The TV was still on, as were all the lights, but it felt like the heating was on full. He rubbed his eyes, careful of Jamie, who was asleep on his chest. As his eyes focused, he noticed a funny glow in the room, an almost orangey glow. And that's when he smelt it; smoke. He immediately panicked, cradling Jamie tight to his chest, throwing a blanket over him just in case. He peeked his head out into the hall, immediately assaulted by smoke and heat. He ran back into the living room, dialling the fire department and the police. Once the dispatcher had confirmed that the fire engine was on its way, Callum quickly ran through to the kitchen and out into the garden, walking round and out the back gate to emerge at the front of the house. He could see the flames licking through the hall, and he knew exactly who was responsible for this.

* * *

Jess and Sally stumbled back in Sally's flat at just after two in the morning. Nate was staying with Will for the night, so it just left the two girls.

"Oh God, I don't feel so good." Sally moaned, running for the bathroom. Jess kicked off her heels, stumbling through to the kitchen to get them both some neurofen and lots of water. The sound of the chain flushing announced Sally's return, and they both collapsed onto the sofa, the ringing in their ears almost deafening. "I'm too old for all this drinking nonsense." Sally said soberly. They both burst into laughter, groaning as the movement jostled all the alcohol in their stomachs.

"Here you go birthday girl." Jess slurred, handing Sally some neurofen and water.

"Cheers baby doll." Sally said in her best perv voice, causing Jess to spit out her water she was laughing so much. It was then that Jess' phone started blaring. She covered her ears as she fumbled for it, unable to get to it. She finally pulled it out her bag, noticing that it was Callum calling. Maybe Jamie was crying and he didn't know what to do?

"Hey baby!" Jess said a little too loud.

"Jess? You need to get home." Callum said.

"Why? Is Jamie ok?" Jess asked, immediately panicking.

"Jamie's fine, but he could easily not be. Same for me." Callum said bluntly, not giving anything away.

"Tell me what's happened Callum, please." Jess said, feeling very sober.

"Someone tried to burn the house down. I fell asleep with Jamie in the living room, and when I woke up, the hall was on fire. The fireman put it out, and they said we're lucky that the fire was confined to the hall." Callum said, and only now could Jess note the slight waver in his voice.

"Oh God, I'll be right there. Are you two ok? Do you need to be checked out?" Jess demanded, running to put her shoes back on.

"Jamie was checked over, he's absolutely fine. The paramedics said we woke up just in time, there was no damage. Please Jess, get here soon." Callum begged.

"I promise, I'm leaving now. I love you." Jess said quickly.

"Jess? What's going on?" Sally asked, a worried expression on her face.

"Someone's tried to burn the house down." Jess said in a shocked voice, not quite believing it herself yet.

"Oh my god, is everyone ok?" Sally asked, pulling her shoes on as well, following Jess out the flat and calling a cab.

"Yeah, Callum said they're fine. I can't believe it." Jess said quietly.

"Let's just get you home." Sally said resolutely.

* * *

They pulled up to the house ten minutes later, Sally throwing money at the cab driver as they hopped out. Jess ran to her family, holding her husband and son tight.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Jess asked, doing visual checks over both of them.

"We're fine; the same can't be said for the hall though." Callum said, looking over Jess' shoulder to the smoking house. Jess took a deep breath and turned round, taking in her blackened front door which was now soaking wet and hanging feebly off its hinges. All she could see through the door was dark soot.

"I don't care about the hall. My god, who did it?" Jess demanded, wheeling round to find the police officers who'd attended the scene.

"Jess, calm down. You're drunk and probably shocked and overwhelmed, just come here and sit with me a minute." Callum pleaded, sitting carefully on the kerb opposite their house. Jess took one last look at the police officers chatting to the firemen before sitting with her husband. She took his strong hand in her small one, holding it tight.


	55. Flaws

**Next chapter is done! More drama and angst in store for the Stone's! Thanks as always to Hollie, Georgie and Littlebit100 for the lovely reviews! Enjoy!**

The Stone's stayed with Michelle and Andy for a month while their house was checked for any other damage from the fire, and also for the hall to be re-done. It was cramped, as Andy and Mia had the second of the double bedrooms, so Jess and Callum made do with a camp bed in the nursery. The month passed slowly, all the couple wanted was to be in their own home and to feel safe. As a precaution, Gina had insisted that panic buttons be installed in the house, and small spy cameras were placed facing the front and back doors for extra security. A few days after the fire, the couple had gone to the station, finding out what was going on. The fire, they discovered, had been started by a lit rag being shoved through the letterbox. The rag had burnt itself out, leaving only a tiny piece of fabric for Eddie to work on. There was nothing on it that could lead to a suspect; the only useful thing was that Eddie could determine what fuel was used, which was petrol. Jess and Callum felt disheartened; everyone involved on the case knew that it was Ricky Cheung's doing, but they couldn't prove it. The Stone's understood that the case had to be put on hold indefinitely unless any new information came to light. Jess was more accepting of this than Callum, especially after his warning to Cheung. It had just got even more personal, and Callum wasn't having any of it.

_It's that ancient love  
That you won't outgrow  
It's the fee you pay  
It's the debt you owe  
_  
Finally their house was ready to be moved back into. They bade Michelle, Andy and Mia goodbye, thanking them profusely for their hospitality. Michelle held her daughter tight, kissing her, telling her to ring her if anything happened, not to hesitate to come round if they needed to. It was with tentative steps that Jess and Callum entered the house, scouring the hall for any signs of what had taken place a month earlier. The decorators had done a good job though; the hall looked as good as new. While Callum put Jamie to bed, Jess deadlocked the door and locked it, her eyes drifting up to the spy camera hidden in the ceiling. She made her way slowly into the kitchen, putting the kettle on, checking the back door was locked. Callum entered the kitchen, sliding his arms round his wife.

"How're you doing?" he asked quietly, holding her close.

She sighed, shutting her eyes, just relishing the feeling of being safe, a rarity recently, "I'm feeling scared, if I'm honest. He's attacked us in our own home Callum. I just can't help but think what could have happened if you hadn't woken up in time."

Callum kissed the crown of her head, "I know darlin', I know, but I promise you, he won't hurt us again, I'll make sure of it."

At that, Jess pushed against Callum's chest, glaring at him, "Callum, swear to me now that you will not go after Cheung." Callum hesitated, "I mean it Callum. So help me if I find out you've been round to see him or something. He's not going to leave us alone if you do that, he will just get worse. Please Callum, please, just don't do anything stupid. Leave it to CID to sort it out."

"But they won't! You know how smart Cheung is, he's not going to let himself be caught! If I don't do anything, no-one will!" Callum argued, defiance flashing in his eyes.

"I am begging you, don't start anything. If you get hurt because of it, I don't know if I could support you." Jess said softly, before shaking her head, "Ignore that last bit, of course I'd support you. But think of Jamie, and think of me. I want you whole and healthy and in once piece."

Callum softened at his wife's tone, "Jess, I'd be doing it for you and Jamie, and for me, for our family. Can't you see that?"

"Of course I can! I love you for it! I just don't want you getting hurt." said countered, pouring two cups of tea.

"Then I just won't get hurt." he said at an attempt to cheer her up. It didn't work. She handed him his tea and walked off, not sparing him a backwards glance.

_Is that subtle way  
That you throw me down  
I am inches above  
The dust on the ground  
_

A few days later, Jess was still a bit distant with Callum. He had tried apologising to her, giving her massages, running her candle lit baths complete with a glass of wine and her favourite book, but nothing worked. He knew that she wouldn't relent until he could promise her that he wouldn't go after Cheung. But he just couldn't do that, and they both knew it. He walked into the living room, where Jess was playing with Jamie who was lying under the jungle gym, a small smile on his face.

"Hey." he said quietly. Jess didn't look up, just nodded. "Listen, we're getting a bit low on food, I was going to take Jamie and go to the shops, stock up."

"Ok, make sure you wrap a blanket round him, it's still a bit chilly outside." Jess said, picking her son up and pressing a kiss to his chubby cheek.

"Right. Do you want to come with us?" Callum asked hopefully, taking the baby from her.

"No thanks, I'm sure you're more than capable of doing the shopping without me. The list is on the fridge." Jess said, sidling past Callum out of the living room.

"Right then. Bye." he said sadly, bundling Jamie up, grabbing the list, and leaving the house.

_I await your call  
I await your crown  
Lets change our roads  
And chase them all around  
_

Jess had finally got down to some much needed cleaning. Having both Jamie and Callum out the house meant that she could get right down to it without any distractions. She'd cleaned all the windows, cracking them open to let in the fresh air. The over was clean and sparkling, both bathrooms had been thoroughly scrubbed, and she had just started hovering downstairs. She jumped as the doorbell rang, a piercing ringing. She turned the hoover off, wiped her dirty hands down her jogging bottoms and ran for the door. She cracked it open, leaving the sliding lock on it.

"Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly to the man standing on the top step.

"Hello there. I'm from the gas company. I've come to read the meter." he said with a smile.

Jess shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I've had no notification that anyone would be coming."

The man produced what looked like a legitimate badge with his name, photo and the company on it, "You should have been contacted by phone a week ago."

"I haven't been home, and no messages were left. So could you please leave, thank you." Jess said, politely but forcefully. It was then that Jess heard a smash coming from the back of the house. She slammed the front door shut, her heart kicking into high gear. She grabbed the baseball bat from the side of the door, pushing the panic button as she ran past it through to the kitchen. The back patio door had been smashed in, a single brick laying a few feet from the doors. Jess immediately ran to the broken doors, looking for who had thrown it, the baseball bat held ready to swing. As she turned to pick the brick off the floor, she was shoved the floor, a small scream coming from her. She glanced round in time to see a masked intruder about to lunge at her. She leapt to her feet, taking a step back and brandishing the bat at him. "Get the fuck out of my house right now!" she yelled, cocking the bat menacingly. The man simply laughed, but he soon stopped when Jess swung the bat round to connect with his knee, a sickening crunch echoing round the kitchen. He yelled in pain, his hands gripping his knee.

"You bitch! You've broken my bloody knee cap!" the man roared, limping at her, arms outstretched, meaty hands wrapping around her hair. She cried out in pain as his hands yanked her head down, forcing her to the floor, a heavy duty boot coming at her face. It connected with her jaw bone, but before he could get another kick in Jess raised her arms, protecting herself. He looked down and laughed, pulling a knife off of the counter, slashing at her arms. She managed a kick up to his groin, tears streaming from her face. The man stumbled backwards, falling to the floor, his broken knee cap and injured groin rendering him unstable. Jess sensed her opportunity, grabbing the baseball bat from where it had rolled away and launching herself towards the front door. She had just reached it when the team of armed police, dispatched at the pushing of the panic button, arrive.

"Kitchen." she muttered, before sinking to the floor in shock. She mentally checked herself over. Bruised cheekbone. Bruised back. Superficial slash wounds to the lower forearms. But other than that, she was ok. Miraculously, she was ok. It was there on the hallway floor that Sally and Ben found her five minutes later.

"Jess, come on honey, let's sit you down in the living room." Sally said, pulling Jess to her feet and leading her steadily to the living room. Jess fell onto the sofa, taking deep breaths.

"Ben, there's a brick in the kitchen on the floor. I touched a bit of it, but other than that it hasn't been contaminated. There should be a knife somewhere as well, one of my kitchen ones, he used it. I broke his knee cap." Jess said with a small laugh, which slowly turned into sobs.

"It's alright Jess; we'll get him this time." Ben said, turning to go to the kitchen.

"Ben, give Callum a ring." Sally said under her breath. Ben nodded and left the living room. Sally took a seat next to Jess on the sofa, pulling out some bandages and sterile gauze from the first aid pack.

"Where else are you hurt, besides your arms?" Sally asked, using the antiseptic wipes on the slash wounds before placing sterile gauze on and bandaging them.

"Just bruises on my jaw and back. God Sally, why won't they leave us alone?" Jess asked, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I don't know sweetie. Come on, we should get you to the hospital really." Sally said, putting the first aid pack down.

"No, no hospitals, you've done a good job. I don't need to go, it'd be a waste of time." Jess said quietly.

"Are you sure? The wounds might be infected." Sally pushed.

"My knives are clean." Jess said, a small bubble of laughter erupting at the absurdity of the situation. "Sal, just before the back door got smashed in, a bloke came to the door claiming to want to read the meter."

"What'd he look like? Did you get a name?" Sally asked, pulling her pen and pad out.

"No name, but he was about six foot tall, sandy coloured hair, white, grey eyes. He had on a dark pair of jeans and a navy polo shirt." Jess recalled.

"Right ok. I'll put it in the system, see what the computer comes up with. You'll need to come in later, see if you can make a positive ID. Are you up to giving me a full statement now?" Sally asked.

"Yeah sure. Just, can I get a drink first?" Jess asked.

"Course. I'll get you a nice sweet tea. Be right back." Sally said with a smile, giving her best friend a quick hug.

_Is that such a way  
You throw me down  
I am inches above  
The dust on the ground  
_

Ten minutes later, Callum burst into the house, Jamie crying in his arms.

"Jess? What the hell happened?" Callum demanded, trying to rock Jamie but trying to hug Jess as well. Jess felt tears prick her eyes, but quickly wiped them away.

"The back door got smashed in and someone attacked me. They got him though, I broke his knee cap."

"That's my girl." Callum said in relief, brushing kisses across her face. "How're you?"

"Fine, just a few bruises and some cuts, but Sally sorted me out. They've got evidence this time, we might get some prints." Jess said in a hopeful voice.

"Let's hope. I think we should get to the station, we'll be safe there. Pack a bag with some stuff for us in, I'll go sort some stuff out for Jamie." Callum ordered.

"Where are we going?" Jess asked with a frown.

"We're not staying here. We'll see if we can stay at the station tonight, or get a hotel, I don't know. But anywhere but here." Callum said in a resolute tone.

_And all is quiet  
All is quiet now  
And all is silent  
All is silent now  
Now I don't hide it  
I don't hide it now_

Later on that night, the family were holed up in one of the small rooms at the station used for officers pulling long shifts which contained a small bed. They had set Jamie's travel cot up in the corner, where he was peacefully sleeping. Jess and Callum were lying in bed, Callum curled around Jess.

"Amazing how he can sleep like that." he murmured against Jess' neck.

"Lucky him." she replied.

"Jess, I know you've already gone on at me for this, but I can't let this go anymore. He's come into our house and attacked you. I'm not standing for it. I know, and you know, and the whole damn station knows that Cheung is behind it. It ends. I will stop him." Callum vowed. Jess twisted in his embrace, looking him solidly in the eyes.

"I'm going to tell you again what I told you before. Think of our son, Callum. Think of Jamie, lying there, peaceful, with his dad just a short distance away. Think of me, Callum. Think of me, lying here, feeling somewhat safe in your arms." Jess said in a low voice that Callum knew signified the slow building up of anger in his wife.

"That's all I bloody think about! All I think about if of you and Jamie and of keeping you safe. You must know that! That is why I have to do this." Callum said loudly, making Jamie jump and wake up. Jess just shook her head, pushing Callum away from her. She slipped her feet into her boots, wrapped a cardigan round her and scooped Jamie up from the cot. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can't stay in here with you right now." Jess said quietly, leaving the room with their son safely encased in her arms. Callum watched her go, a sigh escaping his lips, his head hung dejectedly in his hands.

_It's that ancient love  
That just moves along  
And there's an itch so slight  
Even when you're gone  
Well I met you right  
But I kept y__our wrong  
And I must wait until I've found the ground that you are walking on_

**Song: Dust on the Ground- Bombay Bicycle Club**_  
_


	56. Marble

**And the penultimate chapter is here! Thank you so much to Hollie and littlebit100, without whom this author wouldn't have had the motivation to carry on writing. Enjoy!**

The following morning, Jess woke to find the bed empty. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, checking on Jamie, who was gurgling to himself. She rummaged in one of the bags, finding an empty bottle, some formula, and the steriliser. She sorted Jamie's milk out and fed him quietly, trying to shake the grogginess. Once Jamie was fed, changed and clothed, she placed him carefully on the small bed, sorting herself out. Once she was done, she picked Jamie up, carefully carrying him out of the room and round to the canteen so she could get some breakfast.

"Morning Jess, and look who it is! The gorgeous little Jamie!" Maria, one of the canteen staff, cooed.

"Morning Maria. Can I just have scrambled eggs on some toast please?" Jess asked.

"Of course you can my love. Do you want a tea as well? Or maybe a coffee would be better?" Maria said with an understanding smile as Jess yawned.

"Thanks Maria, you're a lifesaver. I'll be back to get it in a minute." Jess said with a smile, handing some money over, but Maria pushed it back.

"Don't be silly love. I'll keep it nice and warm for you." she said kindly, nodding as Jess left the canteen. Walking down the corridor, she ran into Nate and Beth who were hurrying in the opposite direction.

"Morning Jess! We would stay and chat, but we've got a shout. Catch up with you later?" Beth called over her shoulder.

"Yep, see you later." Jess called back. As she passed the Inspector's office, Gina stuck her head out.

"Jess?" she called. Jess stopped, turning and walking back to where the Inspector was stood.

"Ma'am?" Jess queried.

"Here, I'll take Jamie while you go and find Callum." Gina said, understanding.

Jess smiled embarrassingly, before handing her son over, "He's been fed and changed, so he should go to sleep soon. If he starts crying, he likes being sung to. If you need me, just call me. Thanks ma'am." Gina just nodded, retreating into her office with the baby. Jess headed off round the corner, searching for her husband.

_So I walked into the haze  
And a million dirty ways  
Now I see you lying there  
Like a lilo losing air _

Beth and Nate walked carefully across the graveyard.

"Bloody hate these places, they give me the creeps." Nate said, shuddering.

Beth rolled her eyes, "I thought you were a big macho man?"

Nate straightened his back at her words, "Yeah, yeah I am. Just thought I'd make you feel better, didn't I."

"Whatever Nate. Where did the bloke say the graves were?" Beth asked, glancing round.

"A bit further up, not too far from the back of the Church. He said we couldn't miss them." Nate answered.

"What kind of sick person vandalises a person's grave! It's disgusting." Beth said sadly, shaking her head, meandering through the graves.

"That's why we're gonna catch the little shits and lock them away. Oh look, that must be them there." Nate said, gloved hand pointing a little further in the distance. The officers arrived at the vandalised graves. They had been smashed up, chunks of headstone scattered around. What was left of the graves had been grafftied over with obscenities in bright spray paint. Beth bent down, bagging up the empty spray paint can lying innocently next to the first of the mutilated graves.

"Let's hope they slipped up and left us some DNA on this." Beth muttered, straightening up. "Can you see whose graves these are? They don't look that old."

Nate peered closer at the graves, trying to piece back together some of the larger chunks, "This one says Rupert, oh no, Robert, but I can't get the surname."

"What about the other one?" Beth asked, pointing to the smaller headstone.

"Can't read that one at all, but look, this one had a photo on it, I'll see if it's around anywhere." Nate said, hunting around the graves. A few minutes passed, both officers with their noses to the ground, determined to find the photo.

"Nate, I've got it. Oh no, look." Beth said sadly, handing Nate the photo of a smiling boy with dark brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"What?" Nate asked, confused, looking at the photo then at Beth.

"I think I know who these graves belong to. We need to get CSE down here and get back to the station." Beth said, pulling out her radio.

_Black rocks and shoreline sand  
Still that summer I cannot bear  
And I wipe the sand from my eyes_

_Spanish Sahara the place that you´d wanna_

"Callum?" Jess said softly, peering into the sergeant's office.

"Nope, sorry, only me." Smithy said cheerfully, standing up.

"Oh hey Smithy, have you see my husband?" Jess asked.

"He was in here earlier, then he said he was going to get some bits but he'd be back soon." Smithy said, noting the look on Jess' face. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah fine, he just didn't tell me he was going anywhere, that's all. Thanks Smithy." Jess said gratefully.

"S'alright. Where's that tyke of yours then?" Smithy asked, a smile lighting his face.

Jess laughed slightly, "He's being looked after by auntie Dragon."

"Gina has the baby? The same Gina who banged Will and Nate's heads together when they were checking out women on the job when they were supposed to be watching that burglary victim's house?" Smithy asked, mouth open in shock.

"The very same." Jess said with a grin.

"Blimey, she's definitely going soft in her old age! I might have to see this for myself." Smithy said with a wink, following Jess out of the office and round the corner to the Inspector's office. He knocked smartly on the door, swinging it open to see Gina playing with the baby on the floor. Jamie was giggling away, waving his chubby arms and legs in the air, trying to roll over. "Good God!"

"Oi, I didn't say you could come in did I?" Gina said, giving Smithy her famous Dragon glare.

"No ma'am, sorry ma'am." Smithy said, mock apologetically. Gina struggled to get herself off the floor, reluctantly accepting Smithy's outstretched hand. Jess scooped Jamie up from under Gina's desk, where he'd managed to roll himself.

"Hey baby, did you have a good time with the Drag...I mean, Gina?" Jess said to the baby, stifling a laugh.

"He was very good. Did you find Callum?" Gina asked, dusting herself down and settling in her seat.

"Oh, apparently he's gone out to get some bits. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Jess said, trying reassure herself.

_Leave the horror here  
Forget the horror here  
forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here_

Beth and Nate made it back to the station in record time, dropping the spray paint can up to Eddie on their way through. They hurried to the Inspector's office, knocking quickly.

"Come in." she called. They opened the door to find not only Gina, but also Smithy, Jess and the baby too. "Yes PC Green, PC Roberts?"

"Ma'am, can we talk to you please?" Beth asked.

"Yes Beth, continue?" Gina said, raising an eyebrow.

"In private." Beth said carefully. Gina narrowed her eyes, before nodding. "Jess, I'll catch up with you later, Smithy, go and get started on briefing, I'll be there soon." Jess and Smithy nodded, leaving the room. "Right Beth, what's so important it can't be said in front of Sergeant Smith and Jess?"

"We were called out to the cemetery this morning, man called up saying some graves had been vandalised. We found the graves; they'd been smashed up and graffitied over. At first we couldn't tell whose graves they were, only that the first one was for someone called Robert we think. But it was the other grave that made me realise whose graves they were. This was on the other headstone ma'am." Beth explained, handing the photo of the child over.

Gina examined it carefully, first frowning, then opening her mouth in shock before regaining her composure, "PC Green, this looks a lot like Luke Waite."

Beth nodded, "Yes ma'am. And the other grave, the one we think says Robert? It's Jess' father, I'm almost sure of it."

Gina sighed heavily, resting her face on her steepled hands, "Have you told anyone else your suspicions?"

"No ma'am. We thought we'd come to you first." Beth replied.

"Any evidence at the scene?" she asked.

"Only a spray paint can, which we've dropped up to Eddie. CSE are at the graves now, seeing if they can get anymore evidence." Nate answered.

"Right. Do not tell anyone else about this, and get Eddie to prioritise the spray paint can. If he moans, tell him the Dragon will get awfully pissed off. That ought to make him hurry up." Gina said, rolling her eyes.

"Ma'am." Beth and Nate said with a nod, leaving the office, and Gina, alone with her thoughts. First the fire, then the attack on Jess, and now her dead son and dead father's graves had been vandalised. When would it stop?

_It's future rust and then it´s future dust  
Forget the horror here  
forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and then it´s future dust_

Jess was eating her lunch with Jamie in the canteen when Callum finally came back. He smiled at her, walking over to the table and dropping a kiss on her head, as if last night's argument had never happened. He plucked Jamie from his mother's arms, cuddling him close. Jess looked up at him, and Callum could see the anger in her eyes.

"Where've you been?" she asked quietly.

He sat down opposite her, juggling Jamie on his lap, "I went and booked us a hotel room for a couple of nights."

"And that's taken you all morning has it?" Jess asked.

"No, I was getting some other bits as well." Callum said evasively.

"Such as?" Jess queried.

"It doesn't matter. We can pack all our bits and get to the hotel as soon as." Callum said, avoiding Jess' glare.

"You didn't tell me you were going anywhere. I woke up and you were gone, no note, nothing. I worried Callum." Jess said softly, her anger leaving her.

Callum reached a hand across the table, watching as Jess slowly slid hers into his, "I know, and I'm sorry, but I told Smithy to tell you where I was. Now, finish your lunch and we'll take Jamie to the park before we go to the hotel." Callum said, pressing a kiss to Jess' hand. She nodded slowly, a small smile gracing her face.

_Now the waves they drag you down  
Carry you to broken ground  
Though I find you in the sand  
Wipe you clean with dirty hands_

The couple had just finished packing their bits up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Callum called. The door swung open, revealing the Inspector.

"Jess, Callum. Before you go, could I have a word with both of you, in my office?" Gina asked.

"Um, of course. What's it about?" Jess wondered.

"I'd rather not say anything until we're in my office. Ten minutes ok with you?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll load the car up then meet you in there." Callum said to Jess.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute." Jess said with a smile.

"Oh, and perhaps you should leave Jamie with Sally." Gina suggested, before slowly closing the door. Jess frowned, wondering what on Earth the Inspector wanted to talk to them about. Fifteen minutes later, the three officers were ensconced in the Inspector's office.

"Ma'am, what's this about?" Callum asked, getting straight to the point.

"Nate and Beth got a shout out this morning to the cemetery by St Augustines Church. Some graves had been smashed up and graffitied over." Gina began.

"Right, but how does this affect us?" Callum asked, thinking of the beautiful church that he had married Jess in.

"Well, when Nate and Beth got to the graves, at first they couldn't identify whose graves they were. But on one of the graves, there was a photo, which Beth found, and she recognised the boy in the photo as Luke. The other grave that had been vandalised is Robert's." Gina said softly, watching a pure look of horror and grief emerge on Jess' pale face. Callums hand immediately clutched Jess', trying to stop the shaking.

"Were any other graves vandalised? What about Dan's? It's right next to them." Callum asked quickly.

Gina shook her head sadly, "No, just those two."

"What evidence was recovered?" Callum shot at her, switching into cop mode.

"A spray paint can, which Eddie's working on right now, and CSE are down there with some officers, combing the area for any other clues." Gina explained. She looked over at Jess, who had remained silent throughout the exchange, tears slowly dripping down her face, "Jess?"

"I just need some time on my own." she said shakily, getting to her feet. Callum rose as well, looking carefully at her.

"Let me come with you?" he asked her. She shook her head quickly.

"I won't be long, I promise." she said robotically, moving past Callum's open arms and out of the office.

"Maybe you should go after her anyway?" Gina suggested, watching the outline of Jess' figure moving further away.

"No, she won't thank me for it. I'll take Jamie out to the park, then I'll find her. You've got to catch them ma'am, you've got to." Callum said, leaving the office.

_So god damn this boiling space  
Spanish Sahara the place that you´d wanna  
Leave the horror here  
Forget the horror here forget the horror here_

Jess walked mechanically outside, ignorant of the pouring rain, walking towards the car. A set of directions were clutched in her hand which was shoved in her pocket, safe from the rain. She climbed into the car, setting the directions down, entering them into the sat nav. As it calculated the best route, she lay her head down on the steering wheel, heavy sobs emanating from deep inside her. Her son's grave, her father's grave, both of them ruined. She knew who it was, she knew that he was sending her a message. It was going to stop now. The fire was one thing, the attack in her house another, but this, this was way too far. He had gone too far, and he would pay for it. The rational part of her mind briefly realised that she was talking exactly how Callum had been yesterday, but she didn't care anymore. The towering rage inside her squashed all rationality away, leaving pure, unadultered rage.

_Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and then it´s future dust  
I'm the fury in your head  
I'm the fury in your bed  
I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

She arrived at the block of apartments, leaving the car parked haphazardly. She walked quickly to the intercom, pressing some random buttons before someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" a female voice answered.

"Pizza delivery." Jess said, not realising this was exactly how her husband had gained access to the building.

"Finally! I've been waiting for ages! Come on in." she said, allowing Jess entrance. Once inside, she looked up from the marbled entrance hall, to the glass lifts, to the balconies overlooking the entrance hall. She located the manager's office, hurrying over to it.

"Are you the manager of the building?" she asked a smartly dressed man.

"Depends who's asking." he replied.

Jess fished in her pocket, thankful she had remembered to pick up her warrant card, "PC Stone. I need you to tell me which flat Ricky Cheung is living in, and hand over the key."

"Do you have a warrant?" he asked her.

"Listen to me. He is wanted for attempted murder, GBH, vandalising property and arson. Hand me the key, now." Jess growled, looking every inch as angry as she felt. The manager hurriedly handed her a key.

"Sixth floor. At the end of the corridor." the manager said fearfully.

"Thank you." Jess said curtly, turning on her heel and heading for the stairs, pounding up them to the sixth floor.

_Cause I am  
I'm the fury in your head  
I'm the fury in your bed  
I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

She turned the key, hearing the click as it granted her access. She slid inside quietly, getting her bearings before moving into the flat. The kitchen was clear, as was the bathroom. She could see the living room ahead of her, with views over the river. There was someone sitting on the sofa, but she couldn't be sure who it was. Then the figure turned, looked straight at Jess, and screamed.

"Shhh, calm down. Shut up!" Jess ordered, making Keiko scream louder.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Keiko yelled.

Jess hurriedly flashed her badge at Keiko, who promptly stopped screaming, narrowing her eyes at the blonde stood in front of her, "Where's Cheung?"

"Why should I tell you?" Keiko challenged, arms crossed defiantly.

"Because otherwise I'll arrest your scrawny ass for concealing a wanted man. Shall we try that again? Where's Cheung?" Jess spat. Keiko glared at her.

"On the roof garden." she said bitterly.

"Thank you." Jess said, spinning on her heel and making her way up to the roof. She emerged into a beautiful flowering garden, with colour and life everywhere. It had stopped raining, and the fresh smell was overwhelming. Jess took a minute, just to breathe for what felt like the first time that day. She made her way through the garden, finally spying Cheung right at the edge, with his back to her. As soon as she saw him, the rage intensified, making it all she could feel. All she could see was red, all she could hear was the crazy pounding of her own heart. She rushed at him, leaving a foot of distance between them.

"CHEUNG! Why? Why did you do it?" she yelled, making him jump, stumbling foward and catching himself just in time.

"Ah, PC Stone isn't it? To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked her calmly, a smirk playing on his face.

"You know exactly why I'm here. You've gone too far. How fucking dare you do that to my son's grave, to my father's grave." Jess said, tears constricting her throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You've gone crazy." he said with a grin. Jess screamed at him running at him, forcing him to the edge of the fifteen story building. A flash of fear and uncertainty crossed his face as he glanced down, but then he turned and smiled at her. Before she knew it, he had leapt off the side, but Jess didn't hear any screams or the telltale crunch of a body hitting concrete. She looked over the edge to see Cheung dashing into the penthouse. He must have landed on the balcony. Jess screamed, yelling her heart out as she comprehended. She sprinted back through the rooftop garden, down the stairs and emerging onto the walkways that looked down over the lobby. She spotted him in the glass lift and run to see which floor he was getting out on. Floor number six, where his flat was. She hurried down the stairs, following him closely.

_Cause I am  
I'm the fury in your head  
I'm the fury in your bed  
I'm the ghost in the back of your head  
Cause I am_

"Is Jess back yet?" Callum asked an hour later, emerging into the station pink faced from the cold.

"No, sorry sarge. She did take your car though, and there was something in her hand." the desk officer said to Callum as he hurried through the doors. Where the hell had she gone with the car? He fumbled for his phone, dialling her number. It rang for what seemed like an age before hitting voicemail. Callum left her a message, telling her to call him as soon as possible. He was so distracted that he nearly knocked Smithy right over.

"Watch it Callum! Hey, you alright?" Smithy asked in concern.

"No, not really. Have you seen Jess?" he asked.

"Erm not since she left an hour ago. She printed something off on your computer, said you asked for something." Smithy told him. Callum's face was one of confusion as he hurried to his office, parking Jamie's pram next to the desk and bringing up the recent history on his browser. And then he saw it. He knew exactly where Jess had gone. He grabbed his son from the pram, running to the Inspector's office.

"Ma'am, she's gone after Cheung, she's gone to his flats. We need to get down there, now!" Callum shouted. It took Gina a minute to catch up, but when she did, she acted fast. She informed CID, gathered some officers, and got SO19 for good measure.

"Callum, stay here with Jamie." Gina ordered.

"No way. I'm leaving him with Maria. You wait for me." he demanded, anger flashing in his eyes.

Gina paused for a moment before nodding, "Five minutes."

_Forget the horror here  
forget the horror here  
Leave it all down here  
It's future rust and then it´s future dust  
Choir of furies in you__r head  
Choir of furies in your bed  
I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

The officers pulled up the flat's in a screeching of tyres, flashing blue lights and sirens.

"He lives on the sixth floor" Gina told the troops. "SO19 are getting into place first, and on their signal we'll move in." Everyone nodded, watching SO19 move into the building first. They followed, entering the flats from the top floor, heading slowly down the different floors. As they grew nearer to the sixth floor, they could hear yelling.

"That's Jess yelling." Sally said, looking down over the balcony to the floor below, trying to see where the noise was coming from. Callum, who was at the opposite side of the balcony, spotted his wife straight away. He radioed the others, who moved round to where he was stood. Callum watched as Jess grabbed Cheung into view, pulling him right to the edge of the balcony.

"We need to help her now!" he said through gritted teeth. He watched as the two grappled, Jess seeming to have the upper hand, forcing him onto the ground.

_Cause I am  
Choir of furies in you__r head  
Choir of furies in your bed  
I'm the ghost in the back of your head_

Jess pushed him to the ground hard, feeling satisfaction as he cried out in pain. She bent down, ready to restrain him when he suddenly kicked up at her, kicking her square in the chest, forcing her body into the air. Her breath left her in a huff, and she could hear someone shouting her name from somewhere above her. And then she was flying. Her back hit the railing, and she tumbled backwards over it, screaming. Her hands flew out, trying to grab something, to stop the inevitable fall onto the cold, marble floor of the lobby.

**Song: Spanish Sahara- Foals**


	57. The End

**The end is here! But as a treat, there is an extra bit to the story after this chapter. Anyway, thank you to all the amazing people who have read this, and to those who have reviewed it. I am forever grateful; nothing makes me happier than seeing I have a new review. I hope you enjoy this, and thank you for following this story. Enjoy!**

Her arm's flailed, trying desperately to gain purchase. Over the pounding of her heart she could hear screaming and shouting, from above her, getting quieter seemingly. As she was thinking about her baby son, her hand wrapped round something. She flicked her eyes upwards, unbelieving that she had actually managed to grab the rail. She let out a tiny cry, stretching her other hand up, inching it around the rail. Within a minute she could see Callum racing towards her, closely followed by Smithy, Will, Nate and Leon. And then she could hear Sally and Beth, screaming for her to hold on. Finally, he was there, dark blue eyes flashing with some sort of intensity.

"Grab her arms, come on quickly!" he yelled at his colleagues, grasping at her left arm. Smithy leaned over as far as he could, grabbing the belt loopholes of her jeans, Nate hanging onto him. Will grabbed her right arm, bracing himself, with Leon clenching the back of her top. "Hang on darlin', you're gonna be safe."

"On my count." Smithy said, glancing at the men. "One, two...three!" With a mighty tug, the men all pulled Jess, pulling her back over the safety of the railing. Callum pulled her roughly to him, sobbing unashamedly in her hair. As soon as they were sure that she was safe, the men turned on Cheung, hatred and disgust so obvious in their expressions that Cheung shifted himself back a bit. Nate and Will collared him, Smithy slapping the cuffs on as tight as possible, leading him away with Leon. They passed Callum and Jess on their way back, both entwined on the floor, not letting go.

"I thought I'd lost you, I thought you were going to fall." he murmured in her hair, pressing his cheek against her golden halo.

Jess laughed shakily, "I thought I was going to fall as well. My God."

"Don't you dare do that again! I can promise you that once my nerves have returned to normal, I am going to be so pissed off with you." Callum promised.

"Good. I deserve it. I'm so sorry Callum, so sorry." she cried, nestling into his chest.

"I know. Are you sure you're ok? You're not hurt?" he asked, pulling back slightly to look at her properly. She shook her head.

"No, I'll probably have a nice bruise on my chest. They got him, didn't they Callum? They got Cheung?" Jess asked quietly, peering around the safety of her husband.

"Yes they did. They're taking him to the station now. Come on, let's get you home." Callum said softly, lifting his wife into his arms and carrying her to their car

* * *

Three hours later they were safely tucked up into their home. At last. They had returned to the station, giving statements about what exactly had happened. Cheung had tried to accuse Jess of a number of different crimes, but none of them stuck, not with the evidence against Cheung rapidly building. They were finally making some solid connections of Cheung's involvement in the fire, the attack on Jess at home, and on the vandalised graves. Cheung was going back to prison for sure, and he wouldn't be let out for a long time. By the time Callum and Jess had returned to the station, it seemed like everyone knew what had happened. They all came up to her as they walked through to see Gina, all asking if she was ok, reassuring her that she had done the right thing, that Cheung wouldn't be seeing the light of day for a long time after this. Once they were shut into the Inspector's office, she had received the bollocking of her career. Gina had told her that, even though she was on maternity leave and not actively a police officer, her actions would still count against her. She could face dismissal at the worst, suspension without pay at the best. But she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was safe, with her husband, and about to go home with him and their son. She took the bollocking as graciously as possible, Callum's hand wrapped tight around hers, offering her silent support. Once Gina had shouted herself out, she quickly embraced the younger woman, glad that she was ok.

* * *

They were all snuggled up in their bed; Jamie nestled between them like the pearl in an oyster. Callum was staring intently at Jess, never wanting to lose sight of her again. As he looked at her, he could feel the anger building that he had warned her about earlier. He rolled away from her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, his head in his hands. Jess got up tentatively, mindful of the baby as she rested her hand lightly on his shoulder.

"Callum?" she whispered.

"I can't talk to you right now. I'm so angry Jess." he said quietly. He stood up, walking to the window, before turning and sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, looking her straight in the eye, dark blue eyes meeting green, "After everything you said to me, about not going after Cheung, about thinking of you and Jamie, and then you did it yourself. I don't think you realise how close you actually came to dying. What would I have done then? I am lost without you Jess. And what about our son? Did you want Jamie growing up as an orphan because his mother was trying to play the hero? You would have missed out on so much! I bet you didn't even think about your mum and Andy did you? Think carefully about how much they had lost these past few years; you really want them to lose you as well? Realise how important you are to us, see that if you died, you wouldn't be the one to suffer; those of us left behind would be the true victims." Jess was in tears by the time Callum had stopped talking, only now realising what could have been.

"I didn't really consider how close I came today to losing my life. I was selfish, I know I was, and I was a hypocrite. I am so sorry Callum, I don't know what else to say." she sobbed.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and before they knew it, the family were entering the warmer temperatures of May. It had taken Callum a long time before he could really look at his wife. He was so angry, and so disappointed, and he was scared what he might say to her. When he saw her with their son, the anger flared because of what had nearly happened, because if she had died, their son would be without his mother for the rest of his life. It just wasn't fair. A ring of the doorbell bought Callum out of his funk, and he walked slowly to the door, swinging it open to reveal his sister, with Brad just behind her and Lindsay bouncing in his arms. As soon as she saw him she stretched for her uncle.

"Hey Lindsay-Lou!" he said to her, planting a kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. He set her down gently on the floor where she ran through the house into the garden to see her auntie and cousin. "Hey Claire, Brad. Come on in."

"It's not a bad time is it?" Claire asked anxiously, turning to face her brother as he shut the door behind them.

"No, course not. Jess is in the garden with Jamie. Do you want a drink?" he asked them, leading them into the kitchen.

"Anything cold please Callum." Brad said with a smile, walking through to the garden.

"Same please." Claire said, getting the glasses out, "So how're you doing? Still angry at her?"

Callum sighed, leaning against the counter, "Not half as much as I was. But it's small things that set me off. Like if I hear her singing to Jamie, or when she's out in the garden tending the flowers, or even when she's sleeping, I keep thinking "What if"? And that's what makes me angry."

"Callum, you've got to stop doing that. She didn't die, she's alive and perfectly healthy, and probably missing her husband. She knows what she did was selfish and absolutely terrible, but she's trying. You've got to let her in again. It'll destroy you if you don't." Claire said gently, kissing her brother's cheek as she carried the drinks through to the garden.

* * *

"Hey Claire! Good to see you." Jess said warmly, embracing her sister-in-law.

"And you. Now lookie here, this can't possibly be my nephew? Last time I saw him he wasn't rolling here there and everywhere, and he was a lot smaller!" Claire said, stopping down to press a kiss to Jamie's forehead, laughing as Lindsay copied Jamie, rolling around the garden.

"He's grown a lot this last month. I think he's going to be crawling soon as well." Jess said with a proud grin. She glanced up as Callum walked into the garden, steadfastly avoiding her gaze.

"Well, the reason me and Brad graced you with our presence today is that we have some news for you." Claire said excitedly.

"Are you pregnant?" Callum asked.

"No, well, not yet, but we are going to be trying. But anyway, you're getting me off the subject. Brad, do you want to do the honours?" Claire said to her husband. He turned and smiled at his in-laws.

"We're moving." he said with a smile, pausing before saying, "To America." There was a shocked silence in the garden.

"America?" Jess asked.

"Yep. I've been posted over there, to be a doctor on one of the bases." Brad explained.

"When do you go?" Callum asked, looking at his sister.

"Next week. We've already got quarters sorted over there, all we need to do is pack up all our clothing and belongings and then go." Claire said with a smile. Jess got up and gave her a hug, before giving Brad a kiss.

"Lucky you! I'd love to go to America again." Jess said wistfully, remembering their honeymoon.

"Well, you can come and visit us whenever you like, and obviously we'll come here for visits too." Claire said, holding her arms out as Callum hugged her.

"Congratulations Claire and Brad." Callum said, raising his glass in toast.

* * *

Later that night, as they were in bed, Callum turned to Jess. She stayed quiet, not sure if he was going to talk to her or glare at her again.

"I'm going to miss her." he said quietly. Jess gently cupped his cheek.

"I know honey. I'll miss her as well. But it's going to be good for her and Brad to get back to where it all started, and for Lindsay to go home as well. And you heard what she said; we'll be able to visit her when we want." Jess said comfortingly.

"It won't be the same as knowing she's just a twenty minute drive away though." Callum said sadly.

"Who'd have thought that when you first met your sister, you'd actually be really upset when she told you that she was leaving?" Jess teased.

"Yeah well, she's my family isn't she." he said, pausing, "Just like you are." He pulled her tight against him, moulding his body around hers. "Never leave me. Never scare me like that again. Understand?"

"Perfectly." she said with a smile, kissing him deeply.

"I love you so much Jessica Grace Stone." he murmured into her sweet smelling hair.

"And I love you Callum Stone. Forever and always."


	58. Fin

**What's this, you ask? This is a bonus chapter, an alternate ending, so you can pick of the two how you want the story to end. Thank you for reading this long old story which has been my pleasure to write, and I hope you've enjoyed reading it and following the lives of Jess and Callum. Enjoy!**

Her arm's flailed, trying desperately to gain purchase. Over the pounding of her heart she could hear screaming and shouting, from above her, getting quieter seemingly. Her mind flashed through her life, finally resting on the smiling, chubby face of her son, her son with Callum. Time seemed to stop as her mind paused on Callum's face. He was her everything. Without him, she wouldn't have made it through Dan's constant abuse. Without him, she wouldn't have her beautiful second born son. Without him, she wouldn't have anything. A sob wrenched out of her as she realised that the last time she had seen Callum, she had pushed away his embrace, foolishly thinking she would be able to embrace him later. But life was funny like that.

* * *

Callum's heart, and those of everyone around him, seemed to stop as Jess tumbled backwards over the balcony, her arms a windmill, whipping the air around her.

"JESS!" he yelled, dashing for the stairs, running as if his whole life depended on it. And it did. Jess was his whole life. He had never wanted a wife, never wanted children, and then she came along and blew all those thoughts away. As soon as he had seen her, he knew that she was the One. He didn't care that she was married, because deep down in his heart, he knew that she was his, his kin. He knew that things would work out and they would end up together, and after a long and hard few years, it had finally happened. And she had borne him a son. A son who looked so much like her, with bits of him secretly slipped in as an afterthought. He had just rounded the corner, his arms outstretched, ready to pull his wife to safety. He watched, dark blue eyes wide in horror, as her silent screaming face slowly turned into a smile as she saw him, dropping from view.

* * *

Thank God. She had seen him one last time. That was all she had wanted, just so that she could bury that in her mind, to make her feel less afraid. She ignored what she had seen in those eyes that reminded her so much of the night sky; she didn't want to think that she was the one causing his pain, she just couldn't bear it. Her mind went surprisingly blank as she fell past the five remaining floors, her demeanour becoming calm. She saw him stretching down over the balcony, trying to reach her. She brought her left arm up, engagement ring twinkling in the light, looking into his eyes, trying to assure him that he would be just fine. One last smile for him, and then peace.

* * *

He ran to the balcony, stretching his arms down as far as possible, but still it wasn't long enough. She was out of his grasp now, gone. His beautiful Jessica. He looked away with a cry as she hit the cold, marble floor, a resounding thud echoing through the silence. He could hear screams and sobs above him, could hear Beth and Sally shouting. He looked up, seeing them pressed against the glass panels of the balcony, their hands pushing on the glass, their faces fogged by their tears. He hadn't realised that he was slumped on the floor until his head was resting on the cool floor. Tears made their silent way down his face, his expression remaining impassive. And then it hit him like a great train. That was it. His life was done, over, had ended that moment she had hit that floor.

* * *

"_MUMMY!" Luke screamed, barrelling into Jess' legs. She scooped him up and whirled him round, pressing kisses to his forehead. He laughed, the sound making Jess' heart expand, her mind skipping back to Jamie's first laugh. She held her son so tight, inhaling that smell that was pure Luke; freshly cut grass, the cold bite of the wind, sun cream._

"_My boy, my son." she murmured into his dark hair._

"_Jess, love." a soft voice came from behind her. She turned slowly, walking into her father's embrace. "What did you do, eh?"_

"_I had to do it daddy. You saw what he did to my family, to me. I couldn't let it slide." Jess said quietly, Luke nestled between them like a secret._

"_But look at what you lost. You had so much life left in you sweetheart." Robert said gently, kissing her forehead, as she had just done with Luke. "I'll go and get Ellie; I didn't want her to meet you so soon. I was hoping you would be so much older."_

"_I'm sorry dad." she cried, burrowing her head into her father's shoulder._

"_It's ok love, it's going to be ok. It'll take a while to get used to, but you can see Callum and Jamie when you like, show them that you're still with them, that you'll always love them." Robert whispered. It was at that moment when she realised. And then it hit her like a great train. That was it. Her life was done, over, had ended that moment she had hit that floor._

* * *

Callum slowly got to his feet, fearing that they wouldn't support his weight. He grasped the railing so hard his knuckles went white. He took a deep breath and looked over the balcony, nearly retching at the site below him. Jess, her beautiful blonde hair fanned around her head like a halo, was lying as still as the marble that she was on. Her hair was starting to matt together with the blood seeping from her head, colouring it a dark red. Her eyes were open, seemingly staring right at him, those green eyes which had enticed him in from the moment she had caught his gaze. The green which was once the colour of emeralds now dulled to the murky green of a pond. A small smile was still etched on her face, especially for him. He knew that in her last seconds she wanted him to know that he would be ok, that he would be able to get past this. But he knew better than her. He would never, ever, recover from this. For as long as he lived, which he prayed wasn't much longer without her, he would never be ok. He slowly made his way to the stairs, listening to people shouting for him, hearing footsteps behind him.

"Callum, come on." Gina said softly, grasping the bigger man's arm. He shook it off, shaking his head.

"I have to go to her, she can't be alone." he said, his voice quiet, trying to get through his closed throat.

"You shouldn't see her like that." Gina pleaded, trailing him down the stairs.

"She's my wife Gina, I can't leave her alone." he said, as if this was the simplest thing in the world. He finally reached the lobby, Gina right on his feet. He paused as he saw her up close, seeing how the blood had already spread out as far as he could see, until his vision was clouded with red red red. He covered his eyes, before taking a deep breath and walking on. It took him thirteen steps to reach her. It took him a minute to kneel on the floor beside her. It took him twenty heartbeats to reach for her, to pull her still warm body into the embrace of his arms. He cradled her like he had seen her cradling Jamie when she was rocking him to sleep. He held her tight to him, so very tight, ignorant of the blood still seeping from her head, soaking through his jeans. He gathered her up closer still, resting his cheek on her forehead, tears streaming down his face. "I've got you Jess, I've got you now."

* * *

_Her heart was breaking. Luke had wiped at the tears on her face._

"_Why're you crying mama? Aren't you happy to see me and granddad, and Ellie too?" Luke has asked her innocently._

_She had turned to him, grief evident in her eyes, "Of course I am. I'm so very happy. But being here means I'm dead, do you understand?"_

"_Of course mama." Luke said with a nod._

"_And that means that I can't see Callum anymore, or Jamie." Jess explained tearfully._

"_But mama, you can watch them all the time, like I used to watch you, when I wasn't too busy playing with my trucks." he added as an afterthought._

"_Remember how sad you were when me and daddy weren't there anymore? Remember how upset and lonely you felt, and how you just wanted to be with us again?" Jess said gently. Luke looked up at her, his eyes a perfect match of hers. "Well that's how I feel now."_

"_You want to leave me?" he asked, his bottom lip trembling._

"_No baby, I never wanted to leave you, not ever, but I've had to leave Callum and Jamie behind, and I don't know if I can bear that."_

* * *

He sat with her for nearly an hour. Gina had tried to convince him to come away. Smithy had come forward gingerly, eyes averted from what had once been one of his closest friends. Beth and Sally were too distraught to even look at her, let alone try and convince Callum to leave her to be taken to the morgue. Nothing anyone could say or do could convince him to let go of the shell which had once been his wife. He took her left hand gently in his, kissing the palm as if leaving a secret there. He memorised every inch of her face, from the light smattering of freckles over her cheeks, to the birthmark in the shape of a strawberry just behind her jaw. He took in the lines fanned out around her eyes, signalling all the love and life and laughter that had been in her short life. His tears dropped slowly onto her face, mixing with her blood, and he looked down for the last time into her smiling eyes, gently pulling her eyelids down. He looked up to the heavens, as if he could see her there already, beaming at him.

* * *

It was the part of her job she hated, more so than paperwork. She pulled the squad car up smoothly into the driveway of Michelle Hunter, grabbing her hat from the passenger seat. It was dark now, the moon a sliver hanging in the sky. She made her way slowly to the front door, knocking three times. It was Andy who answered, taking in the uniformed officer in front of him.

"Can I help you?" he asked her curiously.

"I'm Inspector Gina Gold from Sun Hill. Is your mum in?" she asked.

"Erm yeah, do you want me to get her?" he asked.

"Yes please. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course. Living room is on your left. I won't be a minute." he said, standing aside to let her pass. As she walked through the hall and into the living room, there were photos showing the progress of Jess and Andy's lives, and of Luke and Jamie, with a few including Callum. There were photos everywhere, a constant remainder of Michelle's beautiful family. Gina took a heavy seat on the sofa, trying to avoid looking at a large photo on the fireplace of Callum and Jess on their wedding day, his arms wrapped around her, the biggest smiles on their faces. Gina was brought back from her reverie by the arrival of Michelle.

"Inspector Gold? I'm Michelle Hunter. What can I do for you?" Michelle asked, taking a seat opposite her.

"Mrs Hunter, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Gina said gently. She saw Michelle's chin notch up, as if in preparation.

"Is it Jess?" she asked quietly.

Gina nodded, "I'm so sorry, but she's dead." Michelle's composure shattered, a keening cry wrenched from her heart. Her daughter, her first born child, was dead. Andy ran into the room to see what the noise was about.

"Mum? Are you ok? What's wrong?" he asked her urgently, kneeling in front of his mother, "What did you say to her?"

"Andrew, I'm afraid to say that your sister has died earlier this evening." Gina said as gently as possible, knowing it didn't really matter how she said it, it would still have the same devastating effect.

"You're lying! How can she be dead?" Andy demanded.

"She had gone after a suspect for the incidents involving her and Callum, and there was a fight. While trying to restrain the suspect, she was kicked backwards and fell over a balcony." Gina explained softly.

"Why the hell was she going after the suspect? She wasn't even working!" Andy shouted.

"Something happened today. Luke and Robert's graves had been vandalised. When Jess heard about it, she left the station. We didn't know where she had gone until Callum suggested that she might have gone after the suspect. We arrived too late." Gina said sadly.

"So you're telling me that my sister is dead because you couldn't do your jobs properly?" Andy said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Andy, leave her alone, it's not her fault." Michelle said tearfully, raising her head to look at Gina, "Thank you for telling me. Is she...has she been taken away?"

Gina nodded, "She's been taken to the morgue. I just want to say that Jess was one of our best officers. Her ways may have been a bit unorthodox sometimes, but she was well loved and respected among her colleagues and friends."

* * *

The funeral was held a week later, in the third week of May on a sunny Sunday. Jess' coffin was draped with the metropolitan police flag, topped with a spray of white tulips. The coffin was carried into the church by Callum, Smithy, Will and Nate, led by the Superintendant. The small Church was packed, everyone wanting to pay their last respects to the well loved police officer. It was only a short ceremony, Jess had never been one for long, drawn out ceremonies, and neither had she wanted anyone to wear black. So that was why, even though all the police officers were in dress uniform, they had on brightly coloured armbands. As the coffin was placed on the stand, Callum slowly walked forward, her hat in his shaking hands. He placed it on the head of the coffin, his hand trailing there for a minute, before walking back to the pew to sit beside his sister and mother-in-law. As the priest began the service, Callum's mind flitted through these past few years they had shared, all too short. They should have had the rest of their lives full of love and laughter, and they should have had more children, a little girl with Jess' curls and inquisitive nature, another son with his boisterous nature and her beautiful eyes. But none of this would come to pass anymore, and that was why Callum was so grief stricken, for the life that could have been.

* * *

As she was laid to rest beside Luke and Robert's restored graves, Michelle collapsed onto the warm Earth. She had only Andy left now. Not only was she a widower, but she had lost her only daughter and her grandson. Life wasn't fair. Andy dropped a bright yellow tulip onto Jess' coffin, his hand tightly encased around Mia's. Too much life had been lost already. As friends and family slowly filtered away from the grave to go to Michelle's for the wake, Callum remained kneeling at the grave side, Jamie in his pram beside his father. Beth and Sally were stood a little way back with Smithy, Nate, Will and Leon, not wanting to intrude.

"Remember the vows you made to me Jess? You said to me that everything that was you, your mind, your soul, your body, would be mine long after our wedding. But where are you now? You've left me, and you left Jamie. How am I meant go on? I can't do it on my own Jess, not without you. Why did you go?" he sobbed to the freshly turned ground. Jamie began to cry next to him, but he didn't notice. He didn't notice anything anymore. Sally stepped forward, pushing the pram back to where the others were stood. She slowly unclasped him from the confines of his pram, tears streaming down her face as Jamie stopped crying and beamed at her. She held him tight, rocking him back and forth, watching as his father went to pieces at the grave of his mother.

* * *

_Jess watched him closely, never taking her eyes off him. She would protect them both for the rest of their lives. Nothing bad would ever happen to them again. __She longed to wrap her arms around the shaking form that was her husband. She longed to pepper her son's smiling face with kisses. She longed to reassure her friends that she was ok, and that they would be too. But she couldn't. So that night, as Callum fell into a fitful sleep, she visited him in his dreams._

"_Hey baby." she said softly, wrapping her arms around him._

"_Jess? Is that you?" he asked her in disbelief._

"_Yes it is." she said with a smile, kissing him gently._

"_Is this real?" he asked in wonder._

"_You're dreaming, but yes, I am really here. I just...I wanted to apologise." she said sadly._

"_What for?" he asked, grasping at her, taking in every inch of her._

"_Leaving you." she said with a crooked smile. He buried his face into her chest, clinging to her. She rubbed his back soothingly, resting her cheek on his head, "I don't know why I didn't just take my own advice and stay away from Cheung, and let the system get him. I was selfish and stupid, and I paid for it with my life. But that's not the worst thing Callum. The worst thing is leaving you and Jamie. I can't bear to be apart from you."_

"_Then come back. Come back to us." Callum begged; hope glimmering in his night sky eyes._

"_I can't. I want to more than anything. But I'm dead, and that can't be changed." she said with a sad smile._

"_Then, every night when I go to sleep, come to me, we can have this time." Callum pleaded._

_She shook her head, "No baby, because then you'll live for the night when you sleep. I'm not going to let you do that. You need to grieve for me, yes, but you need to move on eventually. Otherwise you'll suffer, and Jamie will suffer."_

"_But I love you!" he cried, as if it was the only truth in the world._

"_I know you do honey, and I've never loved another as much as I have loved you, and I will continue to love you forever. But please Callum, please, for me you have to slowly let me go." Jess said gently._

"_I don't think I can." he said, scared._

"_Of course you can!" she said, cupping his cheek, "You're the strongest person I know, and the bravest, and maybe the stupidest."_

"_Granted." he said with a small laugh._

"_But just remember this. I'll be there in the whispering of the trees. I'll be there in the stars. I'll be there." she promised._

"_I don't know if I have the strength to raise Jamie on my own." Callum confessed, looking down. Jess slowly lifted his gaze to meet hers._

"_You can do it. Claire will help you, and my mum, and of course Will and Sally and all our friends. I believe in you." she said with a smile, kissing him again, cherishing this bittersweet moment._

"_Ok, if you say I can do it, then I will. I love you Jessica Grace Stone, forever." Callum said, his voice strong, belying the tears dripping down his face._

"_And I love you, my beautiful, handsome Callum Stone. I'm forever yours."_


End file.
